


Cadence Astray: Part Two

by ceceliadean



Series: Cadence Astray [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gay Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Love Triangle, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 178,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliadean/pseuds/ceceliadean
Summary: Someone write titles for me.Kamski begins working with members of Jericho to revive androids that were lost and ends up waking up an intense hatred within the enemies of the Android revolution being led by Richard Perkins. The Cyberlife PR team has an inventive idea for Eli to become less robotic to the public by having an public relationship with the Queen of Jericho. Connor finds a love triangle of his own.Most importantly, the ultimate philosophical question of is asked and true beliefs are revealed when Kamski admits to a severely classified experiment that has gone too far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I am become God, destroyer or worlds." -Robert Oppenheimer
> 
> I left the sex in this one. Thumbs up. I took it out of the last one but pff my mom ain't finding this. 
> 
> Here's the playlist!
> 
> 1\. Ocean Wide – The Afters  
> 2\. Come Away With Me – Norah Jones  
> 3\. Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard, Markéta Irglová & The Frames  
> 4\. Good To You – Marianas Trench  
> 5\. A Drop in the Ocean – Josh Pope  
> 6\. Drive – Halsey  
> 7\. Something – The Beatles  
> 8\. All My Loving – The Beatles  
> 9\. 9 Crimes – Damien Rice  
> 10\. Mr. Brightside – The Killers  
> 11\. I Was Made For Loving You – Kiss  
> 12\. I Only Want To Be With You – Dusty Springfield  
> 13\. I Wanna Dance With Somebody – Whitney Houston  
> 14\. Konstantine – Something Corporate  
> 15\. Ten Years Gone – Led Zeppelin  
> 16\. Delicate – Damien Rice  
> 17\. Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran  
> 18\. You and Me – Lifehouse  
> 19\. Lucky – Jason Mraz & Colbie Callait  
> 20\. Old Black Rum – Great Big Sea  
> 21\. Kiss You Inside Out – Hedley  
> 22\. Break Away (Piano Version) – Artist Vs. Poet  
> 23\. Shut Up And Dance – Walk the Moon  
> 24\. Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy  
> 25\. Collide – Howie Day

**December 9 th, 2038**

The taxi stopped suddenly. “Are your eyes still closed?!”

“Markus, they’ve been close for _ten minutes_. I’m all but asleep.”

“Okay keep them closed!” he couldn’t stop smiling in his excitement. The doors slid open and he ducked out of the self driving car to run around and reach for Ellen’s hands. “Okay step down carefully…” he held her waist, just to be sure. Her hair fluttered around her white knit cap as he set her on the sidewalk. He moved behind her and held his hand over her eyes.

She started to laugh. “Markus! My eyes are already closed and now you’re definitely destroying my eye make up!” He laughed too as her mittens swatted at him and gently guided her a few feet down the snowy sidewalk and around a corner. He lowered his hand to her arms and made sure to position her precisely where she would get the best view. He pressed himself against her back and wrapped his arms sweetly around her waist. He leaned down and pressed his cheek against hers.

“Okay…open.”

Ellen’s eyes fluttered open and she stared at the large colonial stone house in front of her. Yep she still had no idea what was going on. She turned to him questioningly. He saw the lack of understanding in her eyes and whispered, “It’s ours.”

She stared at the house in wonder this time. “What? How? What on earth are you talking about? You’re aware you can’t _steal_ buildings right?”

He laughed and squeezed her. “Technically, it’s mine. Do you remember me telling you about Carl?”

“Of course! I still wish I could have met him. He sounds like such a kickass spitfire. I was planning to adopt him as my grandfather.”

“Wow that’d be weird. That would make me your uncle or something.”

“ _Ewwww,”_ she agreed. “Okay, best friend. Best old man friend.”

“Honestly, he would’ve loved that. He would’ve loved you. Wow I wish you had met him. And now, stopping the depression train,” he turned to face her and held her in his arms gently. She felt so fragile these days. She’d lost a lot of weight during the last few months and had injuries scattered over her body that were not healing well.

“So after Carl died they did a reading of his will. He left most of his belongings and money to Leo,” subtle eye roll, “but he contested this house to me. I think he knew that whenever he died I wouldn’t have anywhere to go. Now the problem is that androids still can’t legally own property.” Almost all of the androids requests were currently being settled at the level of the Supreme Court and were moving quickly but would still take months to be ironed out. “Once I had surfaced, his lawyer contacted me. She’s lovely, you would like her. So together, we hatched something of a plan.” He arched his eyebrow mischievously.

Ellen smiled and looked at him nervously. She was not prepared for what came next.

“We need your signature to finish the process but the house is currently in your name.”

Ellen’s eyes grew infinitely wide. “Markus. I’m not even a full grown up what the hell are you talking about?! I can’t even cook pancakes without a mix!”

“Whoa! Calm down! You’ve clearly forgotten that I was programmed as a household assistant. My pancakes are the _bomb._ We’re using your name as a way to keep the house of the hands of the courts _and_ Leo. Don’t panic. Nothing’s changed, okay?” He looked soothingly and with slight amusement into her panicked eyes.

She smiled softly. “I’m so sorry for how lame this is going to sound but Markus, everything that possibly could change has changed.”

He opened his mouth and paused, “How about you shut up.”

Ellen leaned in and hugged him sweetly. “This place looks like literal heaven. Honestly, after all the desperation and clinging to hope as of late, it seems suspicious that something is going this smoothly.”

“I think we’re going to just have to lean into some optimism and if we get…bitch slapped, we will always know that we have been through much worse,” Markus nodded confidently and tried to stop a smile from sneaking onto his face.

Ellen giggled. “Shut up. Just occasionally remind me that the world is no longer literally out to get us.”

Markus grinned, “Deal.” He still couldn’t believe how far they had come. They were finally together and had somehow come out of this war on top. A strange air still hung between them. A thin film called Simon. It wasn’t guilt, exactly. They had both loved him and it felt like…

Ellen rested her hands on Markus’ chest and felt the soft beat of his heart. Simon’s heart.

It still felt like he somehow existed between them.

She gazed into his eyes, _I miss him. It’s making it hard to let myself love you._

Markus leaned forward and hovered over her lips momentarily, his eyes flickering to hers, before kissing her gently. It still felt a bit strange. They’d kissed in Hart Plaza then things had gotten frenzied as the politics and arrangements settled. He knew she was still heartbroken but all he wanted was for that kiss to mean they were together. Really together this time. The androids didn’t need a place to rest but Markus sought out accommodations at a beautiful hotel for her. He’d spent every night since then with her asleep in his arms while he studied her face. He’d never watched anyone sleep before. He was fascinated with the way she murmured when she dreamed and liked to try to figure out what was in her head. She would tell him about her dreams in the morning and he was always firmly wrong. Her dreams seemed like a psychotic dolphin on red ice. Occasionally, he’d scan her when she thrashed suddenly and found her in a state of panic. He would stroke her hair and rub her back gently until she settled. His favourite part was the way she looked when she woke up. Her hair would be splayed everywhere, red pillow indents on her cheeks, her eyes full of sleep and lost in dreams. Whenever she realized he was looking at her she’d panic and try to fix her pyjamas and smooth herself down which made him cackle every time. Once, she shoved him off the bed and he’d tried to behave since. But now? Now he’d gotten her a real bedroom.

She smiled at him with dizzy satisfaction. He held out his elbow. “Shall we?” She nodded excitedly and they strolled inside.

_“Welcome home Markus.”_ A lovely female voice greeted them.

Ellen gasped. “I love that! So classy!”

“Wait, stand right there!” Markus backed into the room and Ellen stood on the threshold looking like a sunbeam in her long, pale yellow jacket

“Alexa! Register new user!” he called. Ellen’s face lit up and a subtle red glow scanned the area in front of the door.

“ _Register name of new user.”_

Markus nodded to her. “Ellen?” she said excitedly.

“ _Welcome home, Ellen.”_ She literally squealed and leapt at Markus, lifting her feet off the ground. _That was what she was most excited about?_

Markus shook his head. “Come on, let me show you the rest.” He led her around the house by her hand and watched her face sweetly fascinated but her new surroundings. He couldn’t help but notice that she looked like she belonged there. He brought her into the pitch black art studio and she seemed nervous.

“Stand right there,” Markus said and walked away. What…suddenly, gigantic curtains split on two walls and the room was flooded with fresh sunlight. She looked around and clasped her hands under her chin, admiring all of the art and inspiration. One wall remained curtained.

“What’s that?” she pointed.

“Oh! One second,” he walked over and grabbed a tall pole and dragged the curtain open to reveal a massive blank canvas. He walked back over to Ellen and hoped to see her impressed. She was.

“It’s your art studio!” she exclaimed.

Markus laughed, “No, no, it’s Carl’s studio.”

She turned and looked at him with sarcasm. “Seems to me like someone needs to fill his shoes right now and this room is far too fantastical to remain unused.”

Markus’ mouth hung slightly open and he looked around, lost in thought. “Oh, hey I have one more surprise!” he remembered. He showed her up the spiral staircase and down the hall, through a set of French doors. She gasped.

The bedroom was huge. A fireplace sat across from a dark mahogany canopy bed. On the wall across from them was a large bay window with a window seat. Markus had sent a few androids to sort out Ellen and Gavin’s old house and had brought some of her possessions over. Clothes, jewellery, books, her guitar, some art, and the thing she had gasped at.

“PANCAKE!” she screamed deafeningly and ran towards the small Russian Blue cat walking towards her on the bed. She scooped him up and held her face in his fur. Markus watched in amazement and the cat responded in earnest and hooked his front paws over her shoulder. She supported his bum and her other hand stroked his back. Markus could hear him purring from across the room. He was smiling with satisfaction as Ellen murmured, “Oh poor baby I missed you! You’re so soft I love you so much! Did you meet mama’s new friend?” Markus laughed and walked over. _Friend._ No, don’t be like that. She was so cute when she was dorky. Pancake bunted her face.

“Markus, I’d like to introduce you to Pancake. Watch out because I’m pretty sure he thinks he’s my husband, somehow,” Ellen took one of Pancakes little paws and waved it at Markus before the cat fell into her arms like a baby and gazed up at her adoringly. She scratched his belly and Markus saw tears welling up in her eyes.

“Nice to meet you Pancake. I promise to respect your relationship,” he touched one of Pancakes paws as if to shake it and he just flicked it at Markus’ hand.

“HA,” Ellen laughed.

“I’m watching you,” Markus warned the cat.

Still smiling, Ellen turned to him. “I love you, Markus.”

Something in the way she said it made him…feel something he wasn’t familiar with. He suddenly felt very vulnerable. He could finally relate to Simon’s constant blush. It was a different _love._

“I…” he wrapped his arms around her waist, Pancake cradled between their chests. He held the back of her head and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin for a dizzying moment. “I love you too.”

Markus continued his tour of the house with Pancake now in a permanent resting place in Ellen’s arms. Occasionally she’d set him on some furniture or a high shelf and laugh until he’d leap at her again. Once Markus had finished the top floor he thought carefully, making sure he hadn’t missed anything.

“Oh wait! One more thing. Pancake, sorry buddy, you’re going to have to sit this one out.”

Markus led Ellen down the hall, down the stairs, and through a glass door as she carefully tucked Pancake back inside. He watched them with horror at their abandonment.

“Now this is the greenhouse,” Markus smiled and Ellen gazed at the small marble fountain in the middle of the stone pathway. She walked slowly around the fountain and ran her hands through various plant life and gasped suddenly.

“Lilies, Markus!” she ran over to them and squatted down. He walked over and she said, “They’re my favourite.”

Markus memorized that. He was overwhelmed by how pure her joy was. He reached down and plucked one. She expected him to hand it to her but he backed away mischievously and began to collect other flowers from around the garden. Was he making a bouquet? She walked over to the fountain and sat on it’s low edge, watching him. He came and sat facing sideways towards her. He spread the flowers out between them and she watched, in fascination, as he began to wind them together. His fingers were so nimble and moved smoothly.

“I learned how to do this awhile ago for Carl’s friends daughter. He was a younger artist and a single father so she would join him when he came to visit. I’d spend time with her and let them talk and sometimes Carl would teach him techniques….ah. There. Anyway. We didn’t have much around to entertain her so she liked to come out here and play. She liked to say she was a ‘fairy princess’ a lot so I learned to do this for her.” Markus proudly held up the flower crown.

Ellen looked at him like he was a puppy made of cotton candy. “That is the sweetest thing…”

“My queen?” he asked and gestured to put it on her head.

She bowed her head slightly and he arranged it carefully so that the lily lay behind on of her ears. She looked up at him and smiled. He’d never seen her look more alive.

* * *

“ _Welcome home Ellen.”_

_“Welcome home Ellen.”_

_“Welcome home Ellen.”_

“ _Welcome home Ellen.”_

 _“_ OH MY GOD you have to stop,” North held up her hands and rolled her eyes. Ellen paused outside the door again.

“You know I have to do it one more time, right?” North covered her ears and Ellen grinned at Josh.

“ _Welcome home Ellen.”_

“Woo! That’s the stuff!” Josh hollered and high fived her.

Markus had invited their friends over that night with Ellen’s assistance on the guest list. If only they’d known how loose their future guest lists would be as their parties got more ruckus. She was at a loss as to what to prepare considering food and drink wasn’t even an option. There was a square of couches in the middle of the ballroom and North stretched across one, trying to ignore the fuzzy cat that was kneading her belly sweetly. If she was going to have a pet, it’d be a wolf.

Ellen tracked down Markus in the kitchen. “Hey handsome, what’re you up to?” He turned from the counter and she noticed he was wearing a thin white waffle shirt. She could see the outline of his thirium pump through it and smiled. She walked over and placed both of her hands on it. “Hi Simon. Thanks for coming,” she whispered.

His face fell. He didn’t want her to be sad. He was surprised when she looked up at him and was smiling. “You okay?”

“I really am,” she nodded. She stood on her toes and he was flattered by the kiss she planted on him. She leaned back and winked. He was flustered enough for her to be amused. The tops of his ears tinted delicately blue. It was a different hue than the one that Simon so frequently sank into due to his olive skin. Androids were so cute.

“Um. I was actually just making something for you. I realized the only one here that would actually want food would be you so,” he gestured to the counter where he had laid out some of her absolute favourite foods. Fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, spanakopita, mozzarella sticks, and chocolate covered strawberries.

“Jesus Christ, how much food do you think I can eat?! Also, you’re wonderful and amazing,” she said without taking her eyes off of the strawberries. She looked at him and he smirked and raised an eyebrow. He knew she wouldn’t hold out. She glared at him with a vengeance and darted over to them, hungrily stuffing an entire strawberry into her mouth and groaning happily. She turned to Markus, knowing he would laugh when he saw her overstuffed face. He thought that everything she did that was human and androids lacked was absolutely adorable. He laughed and covered his mouth.

“There’s what I was hoping for!” he said happily. She swallowed and smiled then licked the chocolate off of her fingers. She looked at him while she did it and noticed his laugh disappear and he suddenly looked very serious.

She smirked and twisted her thumb to softly lick the chocolate off that one too. He gulped. “I…uh I…” It was just too cute. She bit her thumb and tilted her head in feigned confusion. He felt like the thirium had drained from his body and settled into his toes.

The doorbell rang. “JOSH,” North yelled.

“ON IT!”

Markus and Ellen stared at each other. Her gaze was challenging and seductive, his was nervous and aroused. She popped her thumb out of her mouth with a small kiss sound and walked toward the foyer. Once she was gone he breathed out heavily and shook his head rapidly, doing a self-diagnostic.

“J squared!” Josh yelled as he opened the door. With hugs abound Jerry and Jake came in, no tiger costume in sight, unfortunately.

Josh ushered them into the living room and Ellen followed, finding Markus spreading food on the table. North was reluctantly sitting up to make room for everyone else and Ellen was amused to see her cradling Pancake. The doorbell rang again and she walked out of the room, pinching Markus’ waist on her way out. North looked at him and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“Connor!” Ellen squealed and hugged him. They’d ended up becoming fast friends, bonded by the fact that they had been on reverse sides of the revolution and facing their own kind. There was some kind of connection between their uniqueness. He immediately had felt like family to her.

“Ellen, I have great news. They officially offered me a paid detective position at the DPD.”

“That’s like…mediumly only okay news, weirdo. That’s what you were doing before.”

“No, now that we’re no longer working on deviants I’m doing actual police work. It’s great!”

“As long as your happy then I’ll roll with it, boo!”

The door opened again behind him and in walked Hank with Sumo trailing behind.

“Look! I’m sorry!” Hank said in exasperation. “Connor said Sumo looked ‘lonely’ so we had to bring him with us to see you. I’m just here to drop him off and say hello.”

Ellen shook her head and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. “Seems as good a time as any to let you know that Markus brought my cat over.”

Connor looked horrified. “He’s going to eat him!”

Hank gripped his own stomach in laughter. “Dogs don’t _eat_ cats, they just…”

_Hissssssss_.

They turned to see Pancake, who had transformed into a spiky ball of grey fluff, looking as if he was staring Satan himself in the face. Sumo just looked at him and tilted his head. Pancake took off back into the living room.

“Awe. Such good friends,” Ellen said. Markus came in, looking gorgeous and happy.

“Hey! Long time no see man!” he hugged Connor then reached out to shake Hank’s hand. “It’s really nice to finally meet you. Thank you for taking care of this one when she was in your hands.” Markus ruffled Ellen’s hair. She shrieked and desperately smoothed it back down. Androids didn’t seem to understand how much effort human hair took to tame.

“Ah I could tell something about her was rambunctious enough for me to know that she wasn’t about to be controlled by anyone else. Or the FBI as it turns out,” Hank sighed. “Oh, I should thank _you_ by the way. Gavin was a jackass,” he nudged her and made his way back to his car, Sumo trailing after him on his leash.

“I’ve never been thanked for murdering someone,” she whispered nervously to Markus.

“I have. It gets even better over time. The guilt fades,” he nodded and stared into space, then nudged her and smiled.

Connor cleared his throat. “Markus, could I talk to Ellen privately for a moment?”

He looked confused but relinquished the room, “Um yeah okay. Go for it. I’ll be in there?” Markus pointed to the living room with his thumb and looked at Ellen.

_You gonna be okay?_

_Totally. I have no idea what this is about._

Once Markus left, Connor approached Ellen with his hands held behind his back. She hated when people did that.

“Ellen I need to talk to you about your father,” Connor said quietly.

She nodded. “What’s going on? Is everything okay? I thought he was ‘on sabbatical’.” She said using air quotes.

“I think he still blames you for the ultimate success of the revolution, Ellen.”

He shrugged, a little proudly. “Kinda should.”

Connor smirked. He had learned how to smirk! “He’s hunting you and Markus down.”

“What? We’re not even in hiding.”

“I know. I mean…I’m sure he knows roughly where you are. He’s planning a way to get you two out of the picture. He thinks that he can at least slow the revolution by taking out our leaders. Ellen,” he took her shoulders, “you’re our main political liaison. We need you. Do you remember when we were in your room at Jericho and you said I was in the eye of the storm because I was the balance between the two sides?” Ellen nodded. “You were wrong. You are.”

“What? Androids are fighting for androids, you don’t need a human fighting for you.”

“But it’s helped. If Perkins took that away, tensions would rise and if he picked at things carefully enough and got enough humans on his side he might even spark a civil war.”

Ellen’s eyes were deeply entrenched in thought. “Well…Connor what can we even do about that?”

He sighed. “Just be careful for now.”

* * *

Ellen and Connor decided to save that information and tell Markus later. They were safe now and she didn’t want to spoil the night. Connor immediately felt guilty for telling her in the first place. The doorbell rang and they welcomed Kara who apologized for being late. She’d left Alice with Rose and the little girl had objected wholeheartedly.

When Josh heard her voice, he’d bounced up and jogged into the foyer like a lanky puppy. “Kara! It’s so good to see you!” he hugged her and they both hovered. Ellen looked at Connor. _Awe._

“Oh by the way, this is for you!” Kara handed Ellen a piece of rumpled paper.

To: Ellen it said the top. Underneath was a distorted but still shockingly beautiful (child androids even showed her up at every turn) drawing of a group of androids and people holding hands. Love, Alice

_Awwwwwwe,_ Ellen’s adoring eyes raised to Kara who was already laughing. She loved the affect Alice had on other people. It was satisfying to know that everyone found Alice as adorable as she did. The four made their way into the living room, Ellen taking a quick detour to put the drawing on the fridge. Now it was a home. When she entered the living room Markus looked at her with concern.

_Is everything okay?_

_Don’t worry so much!_

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him and he, her. Three blue eyes. God he was handsome. She suddenly felt self-conscious about her uneven wavy hair and the pink rash on her upper arms. She sucked in her stomach and looked at all of her beautiful friends. She felt like the elephant man. She stood uncertainly by the door and it seemed like the group was so complete.

She didn’t fit. People wanted her dead now, apparently. She was itching with that easier and easier urge to run. She turned back into the foyer to calm herself down and found herself looking in the mirror. The door slid open again behind her.

“Hey…” North said softly.

“Hey.”

“What’s going on?”

Ellen looked at her and bit her lip. She had no idea what to say. “Do you ever get the sense that your existence brings more cons than pros to a situation?”

North was lost. “I honestly have no idea what you’re asking but I want to say no? I’m usually amazing.” She walked over and stood beside Ellen and sighed. They both looked at themselves. “My lips are so weird.”

Ellen looked at her in the mirror with excessive alarm. “Wait, _what_?”

“Yeah they’re so puffy and they don’t fit my face.”

“North you’re an android, you’re flawless. You’re so fucking beautiful that it’s annoying.”

She smirked. “The thing is, androids seem ‘flawless’,” she used air quotes, “but that’s just because we’re missing any individuality. It’s so frustrating. I mean, you saw the army of ‘droids that Connor brought. I thought I was the only me left at that point. The last WR400. There are like 200 more of me now.”

Ellen took her hand and felt weirdly understood. She laid her head on North’s shoulder and they looked at themselves in the mirror some more. “There’s no other you, you adorable lunatic.”

North smiled. “You’re lucky. There’s no other you either. I’m not adorable by the way, I’m...”

“ _Dead_ sexy.” North winked.

Markus walked in, looking for them. “ _Awe_ look at you two!”

“Shut up,” they said in sync and walked into the living room. North flipped him off behind her back and Ellen turned and stuck her tongue out at him. He happily chased after her adorable bum.

* * *

“If you do that I’m going to literally stab and twist a knife in your thirium pump,” North hissed.

“Ohh someone’s feisty!” said Jerry and stared her down. “Oh Ellen? I would like to build two more houses on Boardwalk, please.” He handed her a stack of cash and didn’t take his eyes off of North has hers fell into pure rage.

“FUCK THIS GAME!” North yelled and poured herself onto the floor.

“Why thank you my darling Jerry! Here you are,” Ellen handed him two tiny green houses from her perch on the arm of the couch next to Connor and Jerry set them up. She had volunteered to be banker. She kicked ass at Monopoly under most circumstance but playing it with five androids was something her confidence was not prepared to be roundhouse booted by.

“My turn!” Connor loved board games. They were so calculable but were made so much fun with banter and competition. He looked adorable. He rolled and landed…on Boardwalk. His face froze and he looked at the petty cash in his hands. He looked at North, lying destroyed on the floor. “She’s right, fuck this game.”

It was cute when he cursed because he did it so carefully and rarely. Ellen giggled as North sat up and moved onto the couch. “Wait! You agree?!” Connor nodded vigorously in exaggerated anger. “SCORE!” she yelled and whipped her hand up on the corner of the board, flipping it. The square of androids yelled but Connor and Ellen just laughed. She flopped from the arm of the couch behind him onto the cushions. The room was pandemonium, Josh indignant because he had been ‘winning’. Kara had secretly been slipping money into his collection just because she thought it was cute when he was so confident. Jerry was in Josh’s camp, and the others were just upset that she’d ruined their game, especially Jake who had finally learned the rules. Sort of. They let him think he had.

They didn’t pick up on the way Markus was watching Ellen’s face. The two were on couches across from one another and he could see her now red face peeking out between Connor and North’s hips on the couch. It was so wonderful to see her so happy and their was a lightness in his chest that was making him dizzy.

She saw him watching her so intensely and her face stilled immediately. He was so goddamn beautiful. She couldn’t _stop_ herself from loving him. She thought she should wait for some time after the demonstration to decide what she wanted to happen but…the heart wants what it wants. She swallowed with difficulty and rolled herself onto her bum next to Connor and stood, making her way into the kitchen and not taking her eyes off of Markus. The other androids had begun to gather the pieces and monopoly money that North had disrupted. Once Ellen had disappeared, Markus rubbed the back of his neck and followed her. As the kitchen door slid shut behind him he made eye contact with her. She was leaning back against the island facing him. He hovered and the shyness he’d felt earlier began to tingle into something else.

She pushed herself away from the counter. “Markus, I…” her eyes were so full of wonder and promise and need. He couldn’t help himself anymore. He rushed forward and kissed her violently, pushing her against the counter. One hand tangled in her long, soft, hair, mussing it up for the second time that night, the other pressed hard into the small of her back and pulled her stomach into him.

He took her breath away when he hit her like a tidal wave. She lost all sense of reality and felt like she was floating. His lips were pressed tightly against hers and she felt like a ragdoll in his strong arms. She whimpered into his mouth and wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and dug her nails into his hard flesh. She used her other hand on the counter and lifted herself up to sit on it easily with his body bracing hers.

Markus had never kissed anyone like this before but, somehow, knew exactly what to do. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and bit hers just hard enough for her to let out a tiny yelp. That sound sent a shiver down his torso. He moved his hands to pull her ass and her back hard into him. He’d slid his hand under her shirt against her back and treasured the luxury of finally getting to run his hands over her bare, forbidden skin.

She didn’t care if she passed out because she wasn’t breathing. She didn’t dare take her lips off his. She didn’t want to risk breaking the moment and letting complications and guilt and confusion rise up and take this away from them. He grabbed either side of her waist under her shirt and pulled her roughly into his groin. She gasped and a dizzy smile flickered on his lips. Had no choice but to trust himself. His thirium was pumping directly to his crotch and he felt himself growing painfully hard and desperate for her. She was all he’d ever wanted and he couldn’t stop himself now. He was out of control and she loved every second of it.

She was shocked at how practiced he seemed and wondered about his previous lovers. One of her hands had traveled up his shirt and was pressed against his rippling abs.

They’d forgotten about everything on the planet except each other. It felt like their souls were connected in a pure and wordless way and they craved more of the infinity. Markus’ nails sank into her hips hard, drawing blood lightly and she shuddered. She bit his lip hard in response and wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels pulling him into her. Suddenly, he placed one hand between her breasts and pushed her back down onto the marble countertop. Her head smacked the surface and she hissed but it dissipated quickly as he pushed up her top and licked her stomach in a line between her abs. Her whole torso contorted and he felt giddy and wickedly proud. He slid his palms under her arching upper back and pulled her forward and up towards him, moving her torso like clay. He gently kissed her neck and her ear and she sighed in perfect pleasure.

“Markus…” she whispered, barely loud enough for him to her.

“Markus!” Josh’s voice called from the living room, closer to the door than he wanted it to be. His eyes darted to her and he carefully, swiftly lifted her to the floor and fixed her hair as she pulled down both of their shirts.

The door started to slide open but Ellen hissed, “Markus!” before he turned. At a loss for another way to tell him what the problem was, pressed her hand gently against his dick. It was rock hard and not subtle. His breath hitched and he looked at her with an expression of desperation for much more.

“Hey, are you guys coming?” As far as Josh could tell they were just facing each other and chatting.

Markus took a calming breath and just turned his head. “Yeah, we’re just talking about something. Give us a minute.” Josh raised his eyebrows and left.

Markus and Ellen looked at each other in a gravity free oblivion. She leaned back on her palms, “Phew, um, I’m gonna…head back out there. You wait here and when you’re…ready, you come out?” she asked.

She seemed upset. He didn’t know what to say. She started to walk away, “Ellen…” she turned and walked backward. She grinned and winked, then skipped out to the party. “ _Phew_.” He turned and leaned his forehead against the cold fridge and willed himself to calm down while grinning.

* * *

“Oh man remember how he used to be so paranoid that his shoes were untied so I got him slip on shoes?” Josh laughed.

“Yes! And he kept looking down at them to check anyway? I don’t think he ever stopped!” North laughed. Ellen had joined them and sat behind North who was now on the floor.

“And how he used to blush indigo whenever he so much as saw Ellen?” Josh added.

Ellen smiled. “He did not!”

“You weren’t looking!” Josh said.

“It was adorable,” North nodded.

“Oh my God. You guys. When he first starting talking to me about sex you should’ve - “ Josh stopped and his eyes widened.

Ellen was laughing nervously and rested her forehead on the top of North’s. She looked up and Josh was looking at her as if for permission. “Keep going! I want to hear this!”

“Okay! Well that one night that we had a party, I saw Simon watching you dancing? Well he told me was nervous about things and I started bugging him because…it’s Simon. He looked like someone had poured blue slushy on him. It was amazing. I genuinely think he wanted to die.”

Now they were all laughing.

“I was so surprised when he started juggling with us! I don’t think household androids are programmed with that. I bet he worked with kids before,” tiger Jerry said with a smile.

None of them knew. Simon didn’t remember much of what happened to him before. It made them all wonder.

Markus wandered in looking distracted and dazed which made Ellen bite her lip and look away. She started to French braid North’s hair.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Reminiscing!” said Kara.

“You know, I only met Simon for a few minutes. He sounds nice. I wish it hadn’t taken me so long to figure things out,” Connor said. Markus nodded and dropped onto a couch.

“I… _miss_ him you guys,” Markus said, suddenly sounding painfully melancholy.

“We all do Markus,” Jake said gently.

“He really was a hero wasn’t he? We teased him for so long about being the soft one but he ended up saving us,” Josh said and put a hand on Markus’ back.

“And a part of him will always be with us?” Ellen smiled softly and looked at Markus. He sat back and lifted his shirt to show his thirium pump. On the front, he had used a mirror and awkwardly painted a tiny Simon portrait on its face. Her heart constricted and she felt tears welling up so she focused down at the braid she’d now screwed up. She untangled it.

Markus saw her demeanour change and changed the subject by yelling, “Who wants to play TWISTER!”

* * *

Ellen thought this would be a good game to jump in on. Ellen thought wrong. Fuckin’ androids. Physical perfection. She was kicked out early on and was now watching them a kind of disgusted confusion as they contorted. She wished some Cirque De Soleil acrobats were competing against them.

As people slowly were eliminated, usually because they couldn’t reach a circle, not because they fell, they separated into little groups throughout the room until Twister was long forgotten. Josh and Kara were standing upstairs and watching people over the railing. Connor, North, Jake, and Jerry were sitting around the coffee table building a little village with different board games pieces. Markus and Ellen were sitting behind the piano softly making up a delicate melody.

“You know, owning a baby grand piano is literally on my bucket list,” Ellen confided.

“Really? Well congratulations,” Markus smiled.

“No, this one’s yours! Even if it’s in my name legally, it’s still yours. It should be too. You’re amazing,” she said dreamily.

“Well, what if I wanted to give it to you? Like a present?”

“I don’t think that’s allowed…you can’t wrap it.”

“Oh that’s the rule is it?”

“Yes. 100%.”

“Well people give people cars with just bows on top? Couldn’t I just put a bow here?” Markus pretended too drop a bow onto the lid of the piano.

“Nope.”

“Why not!”

“Because I’m older than you and I say so!” she snapped, snarkily.

“Damn. You pulled out the big guns.” Markus laughed and kissed the side of her head. With a moment of hesitation he whispered, “I love you,” gently into her ear. She leaned into him with a smile.

“They seem close,” Kara said to Josh.

“Yeah. I know there was something between them when they first met but he walked away. Well, he said he did. You could tell that he still adored her. After Simon died…I don’t know, think she’s confused. ”

“Well, yeah. Simon died for Markus. I could see her feeling weird about having feelings for him.”

“What about you?”

“What do you mean?” Kara said curiously.

“Oh. I meant. What was your life like before this?” Josh said awkwardly. That wasn’t what he meant.

_**[1]** _ _Look outside_

_It’s already light_

_And the stars ran away with the night_

They heard float up to them and looked down to see Ellen and Markus playing the piano with four hands. He was singing. Jerry was standing next to the swaying slowly and strumming an acoustic guitar. Kara smiled.

_Things were said_

_Words that we’ll try to forget,_

_It’s so hard to admit_

_I know we made mistakes_

_I see through all the tears_

_And that’s what got us here_

Connor watched, enthralled. He still wasn’t quite used to listening to music while deviant but he loved the promise it held. He really did love Ellen. They felt connected somehow even though she was a human. After losing Simon, he just wanted her to be happy. He could tell that everyone agreed with that and it felt like they were going to make it. At that moment everything was calm and soft and possible.

_If love is an ocean wide_

_We’ll swim in the tears we cried_

_They’ll see us through to the other side_

_We’re gonna make it_

At that, Markus nudged Ellen with a soft smile. She smiled too but held her focus on her fingers.

_When love is a raging sea_

_You can hold onto me_

_We'll find a way tonight_  
Love is an ocean wide  
  


Josh and Kara made their way down the stairs and the others gathered around the piano to listen and watch. North hopped up onto the piano and Jake leaned onto it next to her. Connor stood next to Ellen and watched their four hands, 20 fingers, stroke they keys. It looked so natural to them.

 __  
I'll stay right here  
It's where I'll always belong  
Tied with your arms  
Days like this, I wish the sun wouldn't set  
I don't wanna forget  
What made us feel this way  
You see through all my fears  
And that's what got us here

The other androids dug in their knowledge and began to sing harmonies. Josh nervously placed his hand on Kara’s back and she leaned into him slightly. She smiled gently to herself.

 __  
If love is an ocean wide  
We'll swim in the tears we cry  
They'll see us through to the other side  
We're gonna make it  
When love is a raging sea  
You can hold on to me  
We'll find a way tonight  
Love is an ocean wide  
  


They sang together. It was impossible to ignore that Markus was singing to Ellen even though he wasn’t facing her. He looked at her occasionally but would immediately smile and turn away to focus. North felt satisfied. Markus had always really loved her. They had lost a part of their family but they would be okay. If Simon could see them now, North thought, he’d be happy. If he couldn’t be with her, she knew he would want Markus to be. She felt contact with a strange new part of herself and hoped Simon could see them now. He would make a beautiful angel.

* * *

“Well I’ll see you soon?” Kara said too Ellen with a soft hug.

“Yes please! Stop by anytime. We really want this place to be a haven for everyone,” Ellen squeezed her hands.

“I’ll keep that in mind, it was good to see you Markus,” she smiled.

“You too Kara! I’m glad you could come.”

“Bye Kara,” Josh said in that soft way people do when they like someone. Like their name is delicious on their tongue.

“Goodnight Josh,” she said quietly and then was off. Jerry and Jake had already left but North stomped into the room.

“I really want to go walk around and check out the neighbourhood!” she said. “Josh come with me!”

“ _Fiiiiiiiiine_ ,” he rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to take the puppy?” Ellen asked and Josh looked confused.

“Connor! Come here!” she called and Josh and North giggled. Connor appeared around the corner.

“They’re going to walk around the neighbourhood. Do you want to go?”

“That would be nice, thank you,” he said and walked to Josh and North. “Are you two joining us?”

“Well, unfortunately I am a people and it’s past my bedtime,” Ellen said sadly. “You can go if you want!” she encouraged Markus. She figured she’d be asleep so soon that it was silly for him to stay.

“I’m going to stay here and make sure she gets to sleep okay then clean up a little, _NORTH_ ,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“I flipped it for dramatic effect! Enjoy your life for once Markus!”

“Oh go enjoy yours!” he said in mock rage and slammed the door on them.

“You didn’t have to do that! I’m going to fall asleep in minutes and you’ll have nothing to do,” Ellen said guiltily.

“You’re forgetting how much I like holding you while you sleep,” he smiled and they started up the stairs.

“What do you think about while I’m asleep?”

“A lot of things. Everything. You mostly.”

She smiled and reached for his hand. “What do you think about me?”

He felt embarrassed suddenly. “I like to go over all the times that we talked or were together in Jericho. I think about how badly I wanted to…reach out and touch you. How badly I wanted you to be with me. Do you remember when you got back from the DPD and had shown us your injuries?”

“Of course.”

They had reached her bedroom and sat on the window seat.

“Well when you got back I realized that I couldn’t hold in how I felt about you any longer. So...I didn’t. The hardest part was when you showed us your stab wound and you were so proud and stubborn and wanted us to think you were invincible.”

She shook her head in embarrassment and he laughed and ran his hand up and down her thigh.

“So there was this moment where you turned to Simon and you…finally let yourself hurt. You cried and fell into his chest. He was carefully touching you as to not hurt you and I remember so clearly that his left hand was stroking your ribcage near your back?” he cleared his throat when his voice cracked and Ellen turned to him in surprise. He was no longer looking at her. He was watching his fingers moving on her leg. “Well at that moment I felt my heart break. _I_ wanted to be the one holding you. _I_ wanted to be the one you were begging to stay and keep you safe. I… _I_ wanted to be your hero.” He looked up at the wall opposite and she saw a tear threatening his eyelashes. “So sometimes, when you’re asleep and I’m holding you, I remember that moment and I find myself in this endless free fall of happiness that I finally get to be there for you. That you’re safe now. But I’ve never been able the shake the guilt I feel about it.” He looked down at his hands.

A comfortable but sad silence fell.

“Markus?” Ellen waited for him to look at her. “I feel guilty every time I look at you.”

“Why?”

She bit her lip. “Because Simon _just_ died but I can feel myself…I’d already been suppressing these feelings and now that they’re allowed...it’s confusing and I...,” she hesitated and cleared her throat. “It’s really hard not to fall in love with you.”

Markus stared at her and saw that she was telling the most flawless truth that she could bear without destroying herself. He leaned forward slowly but they’d been moving closer together ever since they’d sat down and there wasn’t far to go. He paused with their faces almost touching and held onto that delicious, beautiful interval. She put her hand on his cheek and he immediately reached up to touch her wrist. He opened his mouth to speak to break the uncertainty and she was finally the one to close the gap and brush her lips against his. He gratefully kissed her back.

Knowing that their mourning guilt was mutual somehow soothed both of them. They both missed Simon but they loved each other. Maybe that was enough? Maybe that was a redemption in itself. She tilted her forehead down and it rested in his nose. They were both smiling slightly.

“You know,” Markus said barely above a whisper in a husky voice, “when we were in the barricade I talked to him. He told me that if anything happened to him, he wanted me to take care of you. He said…that he’d seen the way I looked at you. He said that if you were left alone he wanted me to…I don’t know. I think he meant that he wanted me to love you. He knew the this,” he took her hands, “wasn’t over.”

Ellen was quiet. “Do you think he knew that he was going to…?”

“No. But I think it helped him in the moment. He knew _then_ that you and I would both be okay.”

“Thank you for telling me,” she looked up for him to see a smile and tears on her face. Humans were _still_ confusing.

“You’re welcome...are you okay?” he asked nervously.

“I’m so much better to tell you the truth.”

Markus’ heart fluttered at that, “I am too, beautiful.” Her heart fluttered at that. “Are you tired?”

She nodded. She was exhausted after that day. “Our friends are a _lot_.”

Markus laughed, “Well! Bedtime for babes,” he stood and dramatically swooped her into his arms. He walked over to the bed and tossed her gently making her laugh.

“Okay, night,” he pretended to walk away but grabbed the post of the bed and spun around, landing partly on top of her. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one hand. He used the other and started tickling her and she squealed.

“I hate you I hate you robot man stop! Stop! I’m _dying!_ ” She had found out recently that androids weren’t ticklish and she was very displeased. Markus, however, was thrilled. He didn’t know what ‘tickle’ really meant until he brushed the bottom of her foot one day. From then on, he had a hard time resisting making her squirm and giggle. She claimed to hate it but it was too adorable for him to stop. He relented after a few minutes when she was panting.

“I’m going to murder you,” she glared but he just rolled off the bed and laughed. He moved to the dresser and pulled her favourite oversized Guns N’ Roses t-shirt out of the drawer then turned and shook it out. She crawled over and sat on the edge of the bed, raising her arms. They’d gotten into a funny little schedule when she went to bed. It was weird but they liked it. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He like when her hair dropped down over her back again like a waterfall. God, she was cute. She smiled as he grabbed her PJ shirt and slid it down her arms and over her head. She stood up and undid her bra underneath the shirt and pulled it out of the sleeve. He wanted to collapse every time he saw her do that but had managed to hold himself together so far.

He didn’t do a good job. She had thought it was adorable every time his eyes looked her up and down and he attempted to cloak his thoughts. She undid her jeans and kicked them off then pulled her blankets down and slid under the covers. _Such soft sheets_. Markus took off his jeans and in a moment of bravery, his shirt too as he walked around the bed. Her back was to him. He slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her, moving her hair and kissing her neck.

“Do you need anything babe?” he asked.

“Just you. Here with me,” she sighed and buried her cheek in the cool, soft pillow in the gorgeous mansion she was now living in with her new family. “I love you, Markus.”

He smiled into her hair and breathed in the smell. “I love you too, angel.” God, he was addicted to her. He knew it. Maybe he always had been, but now he could sink into it and it wasn’t continually being pulled out of his grasp. He pulled her closer to him with his hand on her belly and she smiled to herself. As she fell asleep he thought about Simon’s words and truly felt that he would want them to be together.

[1] _Ocean Wide_ – The Afters


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise invitation comes to the door.

**December 10 th, 2038**

Ellen woke up to a crash. A shatter, to be more precise. She panicked immediately and bolted upright. Markus was still beside her and held his hand out as if to stop her. She was not planning on going anywhere anyway.

“I’ve got this,” he said and ran out of the room.

“Ohh no sweetie you forgot your pants…and shirt…” he was gone before she could say it loud enough. Fuck he was beautiful. Cyberlife’s prototypes were sheer artwork. Oh wait she was supposed to be panicking!

“JESUS CHRIST NORTH!” she heard down the hall. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! CALM DOWN, WE WERE JUST HAVING FUN!”

Oh no. North. Ellen felt fairly certain she was safe at that point and hopped out of bed and ran down the hall. Her shirt was long enough to act as a dress so she didn’t bother with pants either. She slid around the corner and looked over the banister next to Markus. On the floor lay roughly a quarter of the chandelier. North was holding a tennis ball. Josh was standing across the room looking painfully guilty. Markus had his hand held over his mouth.

Ellen started laughing in a way that was painful to her abs almost immediately. North joined her. Markus looked at her in shock.

“What! It’s hilarious! A tennis ball destroyed like…thousands of dollars of…okay I’m sorry. NORTH HOW COULD YOU!”

“How could YOU let your boyfriend come out her basically naked!” she yelled. She turned to Markus who looked down at himself.

 _Damn_. She’d never been into muscular guys. They were usually very self involved but…wow. He had easily an eight pack. Was that possible? He was leaning back and his shoulder muscles were rippling, his arms were curvy with strength and damn his thighs…then she noticed why North had pointed it out. Apparently, androids got morning wood too. You could see the exact outline of... _Wow_ she mouthed, oblivious to it. It was threatening to push itself out of the waist band of his grey briefs. He looked at Ellen momentarily and his cheeks melted into blue. He bolted back to Ellen’s room and she screwed her mouth up to stop a shocked and pleased smile from hitting her. She crossed her ankles and crossed her arms on the railing, composed herself and said, “’Sup?”

* * *

Markus had never felt that humiliated. He was still getting used to his genitalia becoming…alert. It had only been like that once, when he was in the kitchen with Ellen grinding up against him. It had risen slightly from time to time but he always repressed it. He had rapidly clothed himself and he was laying back on the bed with his hands over his face. He wasn’t going to be able to look North or Josh in the eye again. Maybe he could hide in this room for a few…months.

“’Sup?” He uncovered his face and sat up to see Ellen standing in the doorway. She had one hand stretched above her against the doorframe and her ankles were sexily crossed as she leaned against it. Her eyes looked so painstakingly amused.

He couldn’t hold her gaze and fell back onto the bed.

“That was quite a show Mr. Manfred,” she walked quietly over to him. She’d called him Mr. Manfred from time to time and he loved it. ‘Mister’ sounded so sexy when she said it to him like that. “I had no idea that androids got morning wood.”

“Neither did I! That’s…never happened to me before.”

She saw the embarrassment on his face and realized how literally horrified he must’ve felt out there. “Awe sweetie! Are you a little shy,” she teased as she bounced onto the bed next to him on her knees.

“Oh GOD,” he covered his face again.

“Well there were only three people who saw? One teased you. One was at a weird angle and probably missed it. And one...I’m gonna go with _admired_ it.”

Markus’ member stood at attention immediately. “Oh really?” he said through his hands.

She tugged his hands off of his face and kissed him with a giggle. “I’m just sayin’, maybe the situation wasn’t all bad.”

She hopped up and trotted off to go shower.

Markus took a moment to wipe the smile off his face and calm himself down before going downstairs to make her breakfast. She always protested when he did that at the hotel because it made him feel like he was serving her. What she liked for breakfast was usually black coffee and a pastry though so it wasn’t exactly difficult but he liked to take care of her anyway.

“Hey, good to see you with clothes on, man!” Josh said when he saw him coming down the stairs.

“Nice cover, you loved it,” he laughed and headed to the kitchen. He halted when he saw Connor in front of the coffee machine. The idea of another love triangle flickered into his mind until Connor turned to him looking confused.

“How on earth does this work?! I thought it would be nice to start it for Ellen but the one at the police station just had…a button…”

Markus laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it.” Connor watched as Markus measured out coffee grounds and poured water into the machine.

“Oh…that seems far simpler than people make it out to be.”

“That’s a really good point,” Markus nodded.

“I have be at the precinct in thirty minutes so I’ll be leaving shortly.”

“Oh yeah? What are you going to be doing?”

“I’m analyzing a lot of crime scenes. I can determine details much faster than their tests can. Usually they dismiss me and I end up not being able to complete the case which is unfortunate.”

“It sounds like they’re using you kind of like a machine.”

Connor nodded and his LED flickered. “You might be right. I’ll bring that up with Captain Fowler.”

“Well good luck then!” said Markus. “Don’t get in trouble on my account though.”

“I’ll be subtle,” Connor smiled.

Ten minutes later Connor headed out and Markus went upstairs with Ellen’s breakfast and some leftover chocolate covered strawberries. He knocked on her bedroom door and pushed it open, “Babe?”

He laughed when he saw the lump under the covers and the little muss of wet hair sticking out of the top of the blanket. “Go away, I’m dead.”

“Okay, if you were dead I would most certainly not go away.”

“...go away, I’m asleep.”

Markus set the tray on the night stand and sat on the bed. “Awe, what’s wrong little bug?”

She peeked just her eyes out. “I didn’t realize how early it was and I’m still sleepy. I’m so fragile. So human and fragile.”

Markus laughed and kissed her on the forehead. “I brought you a snack? Do you want that first?”

She glared slightly.

“There are chocolate strawberries,” he raised his eyebrows and knew that would get her. She looked to find them over his lap, grabbed one, and hid under the blankets again.

God she was adorable. He played with the tips of her damp hair. “Well how about this. I’ll do this…” he walked to the window and closed the curtains, “And I’ll leave your snack, and you can snooze as late as you want.” She peeked out and he kissed her forehead. “Thank you for making me feel better this morning,” he murmured into her ear.

She grinned half under the blanket, “Anytime.” Markus gazed at her and brushed the hair away from her face. He kissed her sweetly and then kissed her nose.

“Night night baby girl,” Markus said teasingly before quietly leaving the room and shut the door. Ellen grabbed the croissant on the nightstand and it disappeared under the covers.

A moment later the door opened a crack and Pancake slid in, Markus closing it after him.

* * *

When Markus got back downstairs, North was gone and they’d cleaned up the chandelier glass. Well, Josh had he was sure. Josh was sitting in front of the TV and playing an ancient looking video game.

“Where’d you get that?” he asked.

“We found it in Ellen’s old house. It’s a Super Nintendo,” his eyes didn’t leave the TV.

“God that looks terrible,” Markus said and leaned on the back of the couch for a minute.

“It does and it’s SO much fun!” Josh said. Markus shook his head and walked into the art studio.

He hadn’t been in here alone yet. It felt so, so terribly haunted. He was surrounded by Carl’s unfinished canvases and inspiration. Any paint cans that had been left cracked open were dried solid. Dreamily he walked around and tidied the place while thinking about Carl telling him he had nothing left to say. Markus noticed that the painting he’d made at Carl’s suggestion was behind a table against a wall. He pulled it out and propped it up in front to study it. That was _before_ the revolution. It depicted an android hand holding up a thick chain. That was back when he felt stifled and pained. He felt like it deserved a follow up and he grabbed a fresh canvas to put on the easel. He closed his eyes and thought for a long moment before gathering the supplies he needed. Palette in hand, he stared at the canvas and felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He lowered his hands and his brush. They’d fought for so long. They were finally at peace but there was still so much to do. So far to go. But there was hope. He closed his eyes and his hand ripped across the canvas without him being aware of the direction he was taking with this. When he opened his eyes a few dozen minutes later, he smiled. A human hand was untangling the chain from the androids hand and brushing their fingers. He felt satisfied.

Before he knew it he was smearing his paint-stained fingers on a Super Nintendo controller next to Josh and was grilling him on why there was a difference between red and green shells in Mariokart but none in Super Mario Bros.

Two hours later Ellen was sitting behind the two boys facing the TV and had taken over Markus’ controller.

“Why are you so good at this?!” Josh yelled.

“Some of us can only control electronics with our _fingers_ Joshua. Imagine all of your power being on these buttons.”

“That’s just unfair,” Markus sighed.

“Okay now imagine all of life and realized that we’re fucked in literally every other situation,” Ellen pointed out. 1st place flashed across the screen in rainbow colours. “SUCK IT!”

Josh was quiet until he slid in in 6th place, flashing in red. “Well, you suck at everything else in life!” he smiled at her proudly.

“Please rethink that sentence,” she looked at him without no amusement.

“Okay, my bad, you’re right,” he said in defeat. The doorbell sounded and they all looked at the foyer.

Ellen and Josh looked at Markus. “It’s your house,” she said.

“Actually, it’s your house,” he argued.

She glared but he didn’t submit. “ _FUCK_.” She stood in exasperation and walked out of the room. The door to the foyer slid shut behind her and Markus seized her controller.

“GUESS WHO’S IN THE LEAD NOW!”

“That does NOT COUNT!”

Ellen rolled her eyes and walked barefoot to the door, shaking her hair out with her fingers. She opened the door and saw a messenger droid. Oh wait no, messenger human.

“Good afternoon ma’am, I’m looking for Ellen Perkins.”

“That’s me?”

“I have a letter here for you. Could I get your fingerprint authorization here please?”

_A messenger for a letter_? She reached out and rested her index finger on the tablet he held out to her. It flashed green in confirmation.

The messenger handed her a large manila envelope. “Have a wonderful day!” he smiled and walked away.

“Thank you?” she threw at his back in confusion. _What year is it?_ She closed the door and looked down at the envelope. She had never received a physical letter that wasn’t official government business. It had a plain address label on the front and no return address. She carefully ripped it open before the thought, _BOMB,_ flashed in her head.

It contained a slightly smaller white envelope. In the center in smooth, Cyberlife cursive, it read:

ATTN: Ellen Perkins

_Who the hell…_ the paper was thin and soft. She slipper her finger under the corner and tore it open regretfully. She reached in and pulled out a thin sheet of paper and unfolded it, sitting on the stairs.

Ms. Perkins,

I would like to begin by offering my utmost thanks. Your support of the android movement may have been what stopped the android’s ultimate destruction. I’d like to admit that I regret us not having yet met. I feel as if we would thoroughly enjoy each other’s company and could humour many a philosophical conversation. Please excuse the vernacular but it truly does feel as if we are cut from the same cloth.

Who would deign to be that pompous to someone they don’t even know? Her eyes flickered down to the bottom of the letter and stared. Okay if anyone had a right to, it would he him. She ran her fingers against the back of the paper to feel for the imprint of a pen. Not only was it actually signed, it was handwritten.

I have recently returned to Cyberlife to take charge of the new direction I feel the company should be moving in. When I retired I maintained some continued claim to the position of CEO. I’m sure you can appreciate that.

You are, no doubt, wondering why I’m contacting you in such an old fashioned social manner. I do have a loftier purpose in mind. I’ve undertaken a rather noteworthy project and I believe you could assist me in a significant way. I cannot reveal explicit details of the situation in any form of communication but you are truly the only person who can help.

Rather than summon you for a simple meeting I’d like to extend an invitation to the Cyberlife Christmas Gala taking place at Cyberlife Tower tomorrow evening. I apologize for the short notice. I’ve included an invitation. Hopefully, we will have an opportunity to meet in a social manner and I can fill you in on the details of the situation. It would be lovely to have you join us. I included two guests with your invitation. I’d like you to consider bringing Connor. We’ve met previously and it would be pleasing to see him again.

Cordially,

Elijah Kamski

CEO Cyberlife Corporations

… _what?_ Ellen reached into the white envelope and dug out a small cream embossed card she’d previously missed.

Mister Elijah Kamski requests your attendance at

The Annual Cyberlife Christmas Gala

8:00 pm December 11th, 2038

Black Tie

This invitation permits

Ms. Ellen Perkins plus two guests

Her eyes rose slowly, her skin tensing through her scalp. “CONNOR!” He appeared at the top of the stairs curiously. “We’re going shopping!”

“Okay!” Ellen yelled and quieted the group around the dining table. “No matter what else comes out of anyone’s mouth during this conversation, I am going to meet Elijah Kamski and hear what he has to say. There is no way he is out to get me!” She was standing at the head of the table and leaning against it, feeling mildly like an epic dictator. The sun had long since gone down and they were still arguing all sides of the situation.

“You’ve never met him! He’s slimy. He gives off this aura of…such sheer stubbornness that he would die before admitting he was wrong,” Connor said.

“Well if you remember anything, Mister Detective, that is my favourite opponent in any kind of argument.”

“If anyone could philosophically yank the carpet out from under you, it’s Elijah Kamski,” Connor said firmly. His brown eyes were adorable but when he was serious they were intimidating.

Ellen nodded. “I’ll trust you on that. But I don’t think he’s going to have any sort of reason to be arguing against me here.”

“You just want to meet him because you want to flirt with him under the ruse of _philosophy_ and _purpose_ ,” North rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Markus immediately turned and raised his eyebrows at Ellen.

_Please tell me she’s wrong or this is too funny._ Ellen saw it in his eyes and sucked back a smile. “North, not everything’s about sex. Unless. It was already on your mind oh my God North wants to bone Elijah Kamski.” Everyone gasped and turned to her.

“What! If you could stare your God in the eye and he looked,” North had been swiping quickly on the tablet that had been sitting on the table, “like THAT!” She held it up, showing a picture of Kamski’s stark silver gaze, “you would too!”

She looked at Ellen with intensity, receiving an eye roll. “Okay fine, I would.”

“Me too…” mumbled Josh. Markus looked at him in annoyance.

“Guys, this is serious. I do think you are right,” Markus gestured to Ellen, “I don’t see why Kamski would want to harm you in any way. But I do think the situation is suspicious.”

“Is it the fact that Kamski’s a sex God and now you’re jealous?” Josh asked. Connor smirked. Markus clenched his teeth and rolled his eyes again.

“Okay. You can go. But Connor and I are coming as protection.”

“Protection?! Are you trying to be my babysitter?”

“Okay. We both know this is more for my peace of mind than yours, Ellen, and I can’t believe you made me say it in front of these idiots!” Markus said in exasperation.

“Wait then why me?” Connor asked.

“Easy. He wants you there. It might pull things in our favour,” Markus responded.

“Ooh that might mess with him a bit too!” Ellen said excitedly.

“Ellen! Stop trying to fuck with everyone oh my God!” Markus said, laughing.

“Fine but you’re going in armed,” North said firmly.

“There’s no way this thing isn’t going to have crazy security,” Ellen said. “And whatever I wear is going to be _extremely_ form fitting. Ain’t no guns fittin’ in there girl.” She winked at North. Josh wolf whistled and Markus’ imagination skipped off into it’s own world.

“What would you say to a garter with a knife pouch…” North offered.

“I would say that all of my dreams have finally come true. So, is everyone good? Josh you’ve been awfully quiet.”

“Yeah, I’m mad at you for not taking me!” Josh leaned forward and grabbed her hand dramatically. “Admit it, darling. We would make a world-endingly glorious couple.” His gaze was so adoring that the sweetness was threatening to introduce androids to cavities.

Ellen stared at him blankly and tried to tug her hand away but he held firm. She succumbed, “Fine, yes, we would.”

“WOO!” yelled Josh and pointed at Markus, “Take THAT my man! North smacked the back of his head, snapping it forward.

“Well I guess we know what this means,” Ellen said with a dangerous gleam in her eye, “makeovers!”

The entire table groaned dramatically and North pounded her head on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen, Connor, and Markus face Elijah Kamski at the Cyberlife Christmas Gala with varying degrees of interest. (I went overboard with the dress reveal, sue me)

**December 11 th, 2038**

24 hours later, Connor and Markus were standing at the front door fully decked out in tuxes. Josh was fixing ties and lapels and North was helping tuck guns into their waist bands.

“Whoa! Watch your hands. Buy me dinner first,” Connor laughed and North tried to react normally. She had no idea what that was. He was still gorgeous and it hurt to look at him.

“Okay. How do we look?” Markus asked Josh and North. The two penguins stepped back and Markus ran his hands down his chest.

“Our two babies off to the prom! I didn’t think I’d ever see the day,” Josh sighed. They were both secretly feeling nervous. They’d never been to an event like this before as guests. Not to mention their equivalent of God was hosting it.

Connor had told them about what happened with Kamski and how he couldn’t shoot Chloe. The androids were made very uncomfortable by his story and Ellen settled immediately on ‘psychopath’ but held it in. She wanted to dig out his intents and thoughts in person. Kamski wanted to know if the most advanced prototype in existence was human enough to feel empathy. She had a feeling that he wanted it to. She wanted to know why. She wanted to know _how_.

“Ellen are you coming?” called North.

“I’ll go get her,” Markus said but Connor stopped him by grabbed his arm. Markus looked back at him in confusion and saw that Connor was looking up with his mouth slightly ajar. Markus turned and followed his gaze up the stairs to Ellen, who had just started walking down. He couldn’t move.

Her hair was pinned back on one side and was curling down, gently shining, to her shoulder blades. The dress she had picked with Connor was a deep, delicious, burgundy velvet and clung to her curves. The neckline plunged impossibly deeply down her chest, highlighting her breastbone. Two criss crossed straps wrapped around her waist and seemed to just barely hold the dress onto her, as it was completely backless aside from that. It swam outward above her knees in a smooth mermaid cut. She was holding the skirt up with one hand and carefully watching the stairs as she walked.

Markus had fallen into some sort of romantic dream. He took two steps forward and stopped with one foot on the bottom stair, reaching his hand up toward her. She looked at him and a smile filled her face. Her lips were a flawless, matching burgundy and she was wearing her ever-present amethyst necklace, the chain curving out over her collarbones. She took his hand and watched his face as she reached his feet.

“Hi,” she murmured.

“You look wonderful,” Connor interrupted happily.

“You really do,” North nodded. “And?” Ellen pulled up one side of her dress to reveal the black lace garter holding her favourite knife. She grinned up at North wickedly. No one noticed the blue rising up above Markus’ collar.

“You do look gorgeous. Knock ‘em dead, kiddo,” Josh smiled after she dropped her dress to the ground.

“Thanks,” Ellen giggled, and realized that the only person who hadn’t said anything was Markus. Then again, “You two look unbelievably handsome.”

“Thank you!” Connor said and Markus remained silent with a funny smile on his face.

“Well have fun! Be home by curfew,” Josh teased and held Ellen’s long cream coloured jacket out to her.

“Seriously, be careful,” North warned as Ellen turned her back to Josh and slid her arms into it.

“We will,” Connor smiled and North’s eyes darted to the ground. The three made their way out of the house and towards the driverless taxi they had called. Markus held Ellen’s hand back as Connor walked around to the other side of the car.

“Hey, I…I’m sorry I was just really shocked and didn’t know what to say when I saw you.”

“Shocked? In a bad way? Why what’s wrong?” Ellen panicked and looked down at herself.

“No, no, you look…” Markus looked her up and down again, “Quite literally breath taking. I don’t even have to breathe, but apparently you gave me breath and then took it away.” That made her laugh. The car door slid open and they joined Connor. The car took off towards Cyberlife tower and they all prepared themselves but weren’t quite sure what for.

* * *

“Wait why is there a wall?” Ellen asked as she peered ahead of the car onto the bridge.

“It lowers itself, don’t worry, we have clearance.”

Ellen looked at Markus. _A wall lowers?_

_It’s possible but so unnecessary._

_So extra._ She rolled her eyes and he smirked. The car stopped and an armed security guard approached them. Shit.

She rolled down the window. “Ellen Perkins, I’m here by invitation of Elijah Kamski.” She was impressed with the confidence in her voice.

“Invitation?” the guard requested. She pulled it out of her gold clutch and handed it to him. He scanned it. “Enjoy your evening, miss.” Then the wall indeed lowered. One by one, the letters of CYBERLIFE lowered into the ground. She looked at Markus. _So extra._ She took a deep breath.

“Are you alright?” Connor asked and touched her knee.

“I’m just realizing I haven’t been properly in society like this since...( _I was on Gavin’s_ arm)...in a very long time.”

Connor looked at Markus. “Well, we haven’t ever, does that help?”

“Oh my God that helps _SO_ much, thank you!” Connor and Markus laughed as the car pulled around in front of the doors. Connor and Markus slid out and Ellen struggled with her skirt. She managed to gather it and hold it above her ankles as Markus reached and grabbed her waist. He picked her up and settled her onto the ground. She continued to hold her hem up so that it wouldn’t get dirty from the snow but giggled gratefully. Endlessly strong androids were pretty fun to have around. They walked around the car only to notice that a long red carpet was trailing from the door to their feet. She looked at Markus. _So extra_. Two armed guards flanked the doors but seemed to just be there to standby. No metal detectors in sight. A few people were making their way into the building. Ellen was watching the women with French twists and fur stoles, diamonds dripping from their ears and looking as if they’d never eaten a carb in their entire lives.

Markus saw what she saw. He said exactly what he was thinking and hoped she believed him when he said, “I’m so glad you’re not like that. Uppity and pinched. Couldn’t kick anyone’s ass at Mariokart.”

“They’re like those creepy porcelain dolls you see in antique shops,” Connor agreed honestly. Markus smiled his thanks.

“I’m going to place a firm bet that we’re the youngest people here,” she added.

“Well, I definitely am,” Connor said.

Both of the guys raised their elbows for her to take and she laughed. She took both even though it looked silly. She was basking in the jealously coming from the other women around her at how drop dead gorgeous both of her dates were. Ah, yes, everyone _else_ was shallow. They walked through the foyer where a nice man in a red vest took their coats and headed into a huge atrium. In the center stood a mammoth statue of a…person? Android? She wasn’t sure but it looked a lot like an early model of human joint structure. It was creepy as all hell.

Connor watched her react and she met his eyes with a general air of _what the fuck is this place_. He laughed a little. They walked around the exterior of the room, following the carpet, and rounded the corner into -

“Holy fucking shit,” Markus murmured. The ballroom was gleaming white and the floor was slightly glowing. Beds of orchids and beautiful people surrounded them. The room stank of wealth. The center of the room had a literal pond in the ground, crossed by a slatted bridge. Japanese lilies floated in the water. A balcony ran around the top of the huge room. They were flanked by two flights of curving stairs. A string quartet with a vocalist was performing across the room and a few people were dancing in front of them. Waiters, human waiters, milled around with fancy looking h’ordevours and glasses of -

“Champagne!” Ellen whispered. Markus took two flutes from the nearest waiter and handed her one. “Wait you don’t drink – “

“It’s for you when you’re done that one - oh like right now!” she swapped glasses with him and he held the empty one. Good start. He turned to scan her. She was tense and her pulse was quick. Her back was sweating. Markus slid his hand and rubbed the back of her neck, cooling it by multiple degrees. She sighed in relief. Connor, meanwhile, was scanning the room for anyone he recognized as significant and, more importantly, Elijah Kamski. He came up empty.

“What to you do when you don’t have an actual goal at these things?” asked Connor.

“I honestly don’t remember,” Ellen said. “Let’s walk around and make fun of rich people.”

“I support that wholeheartedly,” Markus said and abandoned the empty champagne flute on a waiter’s tray. He couldn’t shake the oddity of being waited on by a human. The three strolled around the room and looked at the sparkling people surrounding them.

“That man has a monocle! Literal monocle,” Connor gasped.

“Score, good spot!” Ellen giggled.

“Excuse me, are you the prototype RK800 detective we’ve heard so much about?” Connor turned around to meet the curious gaze of a genuinely kind looking older woman. “Oh you are! I don’t mean to be inappropriate but I have read so much about you! It’s wonderful to meet you,” she reached out to grasp his hands. Connor looked flustered but shyly pleased when she said, “The things you did for the androids. Truly admirable. I hope that your life is flourishing, dear.” This was too cute.

“Well thank you, ma’am, I haven’t been…”

“Recognized?” offered Ellen.

“Yes! Recognized before. It’s very flattering I think I quite like it,” Connor said, making the older woman laugh.

“Wait a moment, wait a moment, you two,” the woman pointed, “No, you can’t be…”

Ellen and Markus were both smiling. “They most definitely are,” Connor smiled.

The night, surprisingly to them, continued in a similar manner. Either Kamski had really turned people around or everyone was trying to seem open minded and agreeable to the new turn in politics. Considering they were all guests of the android creator, the former seemed more likely. Markus and Connor were handling it with true grace but over the next hour Ellen became quieter and quieter. Markus placed his hand on her back. “You okay sweetheart?” She looked at him with hurting eyes.

_Crowds_. _Out. Help._

“Well if you all don’t mind, I promised this beautiful woman that I would dance with her tonight. Would you please excuse me while I sweep her off her feet?” The women in the crowd they were speaking to swooned and giggled. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and she grinned, pleased, handing her clutch to an annoyed Connor, as he guided her to the dance floor. “I’m sorry that it hadn’t occurred to me that you would need a break.”

“Oh Markus! You can’t – “ she sighed when she realized he wasn’t going to take in any argument she came up with and relented, “Thank you for rescuing me from the grasp of the curious grandmothers.”

They reached the dance floor and he twirled her waist in his arms and she held his shoulder and his hand, happy for the cool air and lack of attention.

_**[1]** _ _Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me and I’ll write_

_You a song_

“But my goodness, were they smitten with you!” Ellen said.

Markus laughed. “That was so embarrassing. I felt like a…”

“Greek statue they were admiring by any chance?”

“You’re impossible, aren’t you,” Markus looked down into her eyes deeply.

She quirked her lip, “I let it down a bit around you.”

“And what’s so special about me?”

“A whole damn lot actually.”

_And I want to walk with you_  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

“Why does it make me so happy that you think that?” Markus smiled and shook his head a little.

“I have no earthly idea,” she smiled back. She pulled him closer and raised her eyes over his shoulder. Framed perfectly about the black shoulder seam of his tux, a pair of silver eyes was watching her with great intensity. She breathed in sharply once then held it. Elijah Kamski had his hands on the railing on the balcony. He was wearing a grey tux jacket and his bowtie was undone around his neck. He looked like he could clap his hands and the building would collapse on top of them if he wanted it to.

_And I want to wake up with the rain_  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me

He was leaning forward and gripping the railing with white knuckles. He looked predatory and fascinated. His long black hair was slicked back tightly. His eyes were bright and dark and burrowing but lost. It was intoxicating and for once, she didn’t feel the need to tear apart someone more powerful than her.

“Hey babe, I’m gonna go find the bathroom okay?” she said into Markus’ ear, not breaking eye contact with Kamski.

“Okay, I’ll go find Connor,” Markus leaned back and squeezed her hands. She gave him her eyes for a moment.

“Okay I’ll see you soon. Thanks for the dance love,” she kissed his cheek, lingering, and walked off behind him. He looked back at her and admired how cute her curves looked in that hourglass red dress before heading back to where they’d been standing.

Ellen felt dangerous. She was vibrating. She needed answers to life that only one other being could give her. For now, she’d settle on answers of the definition of a soul that one human could give her. She tried to hide her urgency as she walked up the long curling staircase across from Elijah Kamski, holding the skirt of her dress up. As she reached the second floor, she walked slowly around the circle the long way until she found him. He was already watching her over his shoulder. She held his gaze until she passed him and turned to wander down the nearest hallway.

She was sweating coldly in anticipation. She tried a few doors that were locked until she found one that opened into a huge office. It seemed unoccupied. No photos, no art, no awards. The wall across from her was a giant backlit aquarium. It was the only light in the room. She curiously walked towards it and tapped it. Digital. It was still beautiful. She stood there and straightened her dress, wiping her damp palms on the fabric before relaxing into a still state of anticipation. She held her breath when she heard the door open. She didn’t look towards it. Alpha move. She gave herself a mental pat on her back.

A throat cleared behind her and she turned her head just slightly. “Mr. Kamski,” she all but purred.

She could already tell that he enjoyed the fact that she wasn’t sucking up to him or treating him with kid gloves, as she was sure most people did. Maybe he wouldn’t be a challenge after all? Maybe they _would_ find themselves on the same side?

“Miss Perkins,” he walked slowly towards the digital fish tank.

“Ms.”

“I’m sorry? Oh. _Ms._ Perkins.” She heard him chuckle softly, but before she could get enraged he said, “I like that clarification. I have thoroughly been looking forward to meeting you,” he said with not an ounce of creep in his voice. _Oh thank God._

“As you wrote,” she smiled, “I’m also very curious as to how you see our philosophies coinciding.”

He stood beside her about a yard away and watched the fish. She appreciated the personal space. “I respect the way you made your opinions known to the world. You lay your wrists bare. Especially considering the danger you were placing yourself in, it was quite a bold move.”

Ellen thought hard. He respected her? “That…I apologize for being forward Mr. Kamski, but that makes it sound as if _you_ didn’t do the same.” When he didn’t respond she looked at him sideways. His face did not display his thoughts. She was good at reading eyes but she did not currently have his. She was at a disadvantage, but, she realized, so was he.

“We all betray ourselves eventually, don’t we, Ms. Perkins?”

“Naturally,” she admitted freely.

“Betrayal of a neighbour can usually be repaired. Betrayal of oneself rarely can.”

This time he looked at her but she did not return his gaze. She glanced down and clenched her teeth. That made a sadness like cold spring water rush into her veins.

He continued. “It’s a pain that is difficult to bear; something that cannot be erased or disposed of. Ever present in the memory.” She nodded, unsure if he noticed. His company was strange but so _new_. It was something to be explored. He wasn’t someone she had to size up and take down. He felt like a likeminded soul. She felt _intellectually_ drawn to him.

“As I wrote, I have come up with something of an idea. Just an inkling at this point but I knew who could help me,” he crossed his arms and looked at her. This time he waited until she looked back. “The Queen of Jericho.”

She was taken aback. “I beg your unbelievable pardon?”

He smirked. “Ms. Perkins, the androids of Jericho admired you. They looked to you. They felt that you were truly one of them. That is a fantastical power.”

She nodded and looked at the tank. “I am aware, Mr. Kamski.”

He paused dramatically. “I want you to help me reawaken Jericho.” _What?_

“Jericho is at the bottom of the Detroit river.”

“An empty ship is at the bottom of the Detroit river. Jericho has always been an idea. It was never a place.”

She looked at him with a sudden realization. She didn’t want to reveal it all. “Mr. Kamski…how – why do you know so much about Jericho?”

He held his hands behind his back. Ugh. She hated when people did that

“I’ll explain that in due time,” he said in a shockingly soft voice.

“So what exactly is it that you want from me, then?” she matched his tone.

He turned and faced her. “I want you to reawaken the _people.”_

She turned as well. “The people are dead and gone,” she said firmly.

Kamski shook his head and excitement rose in his eyes. “They may be dead but they are certainly not gone.” Still a yard apart, they looked at one another and she suddenly understood. A rush of horrified giddiness rushed into her heart but she only nodded, the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. Her eyes however, told the whole story. He felt encouraged.

“Here,” Kamski suddenly broke the stillness and walked to the desk. He grabbed a hotel-style note pad and a pen and scribbled on it. “We need to get back before our disappearance becomes suspicious.” He held the note out to her. It had a time and a room number as well as a two ten-digit numbers. “The top is the access code for the gate and the bottom is my personal phone number. Will I see you tomorrow?”

She smiled slightly, took the note and folded it in half, tucking it into the side of her cleavage. She looked at him, then turned away briskly to leave without answering, pausing at the door.

“Actually, I need a favour…”

* * *

“Well then I turned and we saw this cloud of white coming towards us. At this point, we were all _beyond_ confused and strung out. Well, it turned out to be him leading hundreds of androids towards us!” Markus gestured to Connor. The two were basking in the limelight and surprising even themselves. The crowd laughed.

“And you’re friends now? How wonderful!” a sweet old lady in a teal suit touched Markus’ arm. He turned when he felt Connor nudging his other side.

“Ah, what…” Connor gestured behind him and Markus turned only to see Ellen striding towards them on the arm of Elijah Kamski himself.

“There you are! Hello, darling,” Ellen leaned up and kissed Markus’ cheek. “I’m sure you know already but, this is Mr. Elijah Kamski, and, as I’m sure _you_ know already, this is Markus.” Wait was that awkward. She’d just introduced him to the guy who _created_ him. That made her chest tighten in confusion.

“Markus, wonderful to see you, “ Kamski reached out and shook Markus’ hand.

“You as well, thank you for inviting us,” he said confidently. His poise then made her knees shake.

“Connor. It’s nice to see you again as well,” Kamski seemed suddenly unsure and defensive when he noticed him.

“Yes. I’m pleased that it’s under better circumstances,” Connor shook his hand. She smiled, _nice work Connor._

Kamski smiled tightly. “Well, Ms. Perkins and I have had a lovely discussion about the direction Cyberlife is taking and I’m looking forward to working with her. Unfortunately, I have requested she keep the project confidential, so please don’t prod her too much.”

Ellen looked at him suspiciously. He had never said that. She had already decided that it would be better to not get anyone’s hopes up about the situation. She wasn’t going to say anything to anyone anyway. But Markus...

“We’ll do what we can, sir,” Connor smiled politely.

“Well I must get back to my colleagues. If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen.” With that, he turned and left.

Ellen paused, then turned to her friends. Two gorgeous faces were staring at her, confused in synchronicity.

“I - “

They both spoke at once.

“You talked to him without us being there? You could’ve been in danger!”

“What did he ask you to do?! He’s slimy Ellen did you see the way he looked at me!”

She tilted her head and listened to the white noise until they shut up. Nothing she said was going to fix this was it? Nothing she said was going to change either of their minds or alleviate the situation. She thought that introducing them would make a long conversation shorter but apparently she was wrong. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, chugged it, dropped it on a table, and said with false cheer, “I’m going home.”

They watched her disappear through the doors before looking at one another and chasing after her. They split and walked on either side of her to the coat check, talking over one another and either grilling her or accosting her. The walk to the street felt endless. Once she got there, a valet helped her into a driverless taxi. Markus thanked him and moved to join her but she held out her arm and stopped himself and Connor. They backed up and the car doors closed. It drove off without them.

* * *

“AH! Screw you I was like a hair behind you!”

“Read the numbers and weep ginger!”

North and Josh heard the front door open and slam closed.

_Welcome home Ellen._

They both hopped up and walked to the foyer only to find it already empty. Ellen’s shoes, hair clip, and clutch were scattered on the stairs. They ran back to the living room to see her rounding the balcony.

“What happened? Where are Connor and Markus?” called North.

“I don’t _CARE!_ ” Wuh oh.

“Rainbow Road time!” Josh yelled.

North shook her head. “Should I go check on her?”

“No you shouldn’t!” they heard Ellen yell and then slam her bedroom door.

“Rainbow Road time,” North agreed.

* * *

“What the hell did he say to her?” Markus wondered.

“I have no idea! Was she upset with him or us?”

“Well we were just trying to keep her safe, weren’t we?”

“We also...yelled at her. A lot.”

“Should we go grill Kamski?”

Connor shook his head. “He won’t tell us anything. You know that.”

“Maybe she’ll feel better in the morning….” Markus thought aloud.

“Do you want to go home or go back to the party?” asked Connor.

“Well, what do you want to do?”

Connor sighed. “Let’s go home. This party’s a snooze.” He rolled his eyes as if he was an arrogant socialite. He kind of looked it. Markus chuckled and got them a cab.

* * *

_Welcome home, Markus and Connor._

“Things are about to get JUICY!” said Josh. He and North headed to the foyer once again.

“Hey,” Markus said, “it’s good to see you.”

“Did Ellen get home okay?” asked Connor.

“Look at the stairs, moron,” North said.

“Was she…alright?” asked Connor as the boys removed their jackets.

Josh and North looked at each other hesitantly.

“Well - “ started Josh, then stopped.

“Nooooo,” North said slowly.

“Yeah…” Markus trailed off. The rest of their sentences got lost somewhere in the air.

“What the fuck did you guys do?” Josh asked.

Connor sighed. “It’s complicated.”

Markus agreed. “It’s complicated.”

“Should I go check on her?” Markus asked.

“I think she wants to be alone,” North said.

“What makes you say that?” asked Connor.

“It’s complicated,” said Josh.

North punched his arm, hard. “No it isn’t. She yelled that she didn’t want us to check on her,” North clarified. They all looked at each other.

“So what do we do now?” Connor asked.

“It’s complicat - “

North smacked Josh again. “Stop that!”

[1] _Come Away With Me_ – Norah Jones


	4. Chapter 4

**December 12 th, 2038**

Ellen had gotten undressed and her gown was a streak of burgundy across the floor. She was laying, starfish, on the bed and staring up at the canopy. It felt nice to have an entire bed to herself again. She had been lying awake, twisting her necklace in her hand for hours.

What had he meant? If they could reawaken androids of Jericho, who did they have? The bodies from the freedom march and the ones from the battle in Hart Plaza had been collected days after the incidents. When they had discovered that Simon’s body was gone, Ellen had been devastated. They’d assumed that all of the androids had been taken to a recycling facility or dumped but no one had ever confirmed anything. But if they had enough androids…

Then again they might have too many. If Kamski had been including the androids recovered from the camps this could take years. But what if they had Simon. What if they had kept his body intact. All he’d lost was a thirium pump. He _could_ be fine.

Once she reached that thought she’d get caught up in a sea of want and memory until she reminded herself that it was highly unlikely and she looped back to the beginning. She groaned and sat up, putting her face in her hands and stretching her legs. She grabbed the note that Kamski had given her from her nightstand.

She replaced it to pull on jeans and a black tank top. She pocketed the slip of paper and silently opened her bedroom door. She saw light at the end of the hall and tiptoed towards the living room. She could hear her four friends voices and walked just until she could see their heads then leaned against the wall to listen.

“I know that she can handle herself but physically, androids are just stronger and more resilient. You saw how injured she got last month,” Markus said.

“I don’t think we have to worry about her physically, Markus. Kamski is going to manipulate her. I know him,” Connor said firmly.

“Well, you _met_ him,” North added.

“That was enough! He tried to get me to shoot Chloe for his own amusement!”

“It honestly sounds to me like he was trying to push you over the edge of deviancy,” Josh said.

“I’ve considered that,” Connor said quietly.

“Even if someone was there with her, what would be stopping him from manipulating them too? Especially if it was one of us. He literally wrote the book on how to control us,” North pointed out.

“So, I guess the truth is that she’s more equipped psychologically when it comes to humans than any of us are,” Josh said.

“I’ve seen her under interrogation. She’s only in trouble when she lets down her guard or is absolutely terrified,” Connor leaned forward. “How can we make sure that doesn’t happen? I’ve reminded her not to trust him enough that I’m a white noise machine.”

“That’s so racist,” said Josh.

“Markus, what if you let go of the ‘hide behind me’ shtick and talked to her about keeping her guard up intellectually?” North asked.

“Yeah that’d help…but I think she sees me as overprotective. She might not take it seriously.”

“Girl’s a _trick_ ,” Josh sing songed.

“Josh!” Connor said as Markus asked, “Seriously?”

North just laughed and Ellen heard a high five.

“What would be serious would be North telling her to take a non-lethal route.”

“Rude.”

“No, he’s right!”

North sighed. “Well we did bond over domineering, powerful men and our pure hatred for them. I’m not going to lie. She knows what she’s doing. She can play most people like a fiddle. I’ll tell her…to keep an eye out for that behaviour. Not get lulled into a sense of false security. Is that good enough?”

“I guess that’s all we can do? Connor, are you sure you can’t go with her somehow? You’re like Cyberlife, self-embodied, aren’t you?” Markus asked.

“It’s the jacket isn’t it?” asked Connor.

Ellen backed away. For the first time in her life, she felt something that made her hate herself to her very core. She felt better than them. If Kamski was their creator and she was his sidekick in bringing them back to life, that made her feel like some sort of _goddess_ …she shook it off. She walked back into her room and looked at the clock. 5:24 AM. Close enough to a normal wake up time. She grabbed her tweed saddlebag and stuffed it with a thick Stephen King book, headphones, the contents of her purse, her tablet, and the notebook that Connor had kept for her for old times sake. She went into the bathroom to wash off the thick make up smudged around her eyes and touched herself up. She grabbed her green bomber jack and turned to walk downstairs.

“Hey look who’s up early!” Josh called out. Goddamn open concept.

“Hi, Joshy pie.”

She walked down the spiral staircase and braced herself. “I couldn’t sleep, I’m just going to grab some breakfast then head out to the park and read,” she patted her bag and had now successfully crossed the room without making eye contact with anyone. She made it into the kitchen and the door slid shut behind her.

She had never been that cold towards Markus. He felt his heart break. She had literally slapped his head into a doorframe but it didn’t feel like this. She had once taught him an old adage: _The opposite of love isn’t hate, it’s indifference._ He couldn’t help himself. He ran after her. Hands grabbed at him but it was too late. Once Markus had his mind set on something, all anyone could do was take cover.

“What’s going on?!” Markus entered the kitchen. Ellen was facing the counter and slicing pineapple. She didn’t stop. “Oh you’re ignoring me now? That’s really mature. Look, I’m sorry for getting so upset with you I was just focusing on keeping you safe! Then it felt like you snuck away from me on purpose and that made me feel…useless, and ignored. Then I realized that wow, maybe she doesn’t need me. Then all of that bundled together and right now it’s all hitting me and yes, I’m realizing that without people pointing guns at us maybe there is no immediate way for me to protect you and you don’t need me anymore...”

Ellen had moved the pineapple to a bowl and was filling it with yogurt when he finished his speech. She put the lid on the yogurt before turning to him with her snack and leaning back against the counter. She looked at him with intensity and ate a slice of pineapple.

“Markus…” he looked like a sad bunny oh no, “I will need you until the day I die.” She hadn’t broken the intensity.

A tender smile carefully broke across his beautiful face before he looked at her eyes,

_What the hell am I going to do,_ sat between layers of other emotions. She thought she’d hid it.

“Are we okay?” Markus asked softly.

She thought for a moment then looked at him curiously. “Markus, I’m going to talk to Kamski today and ask him about the confidentially agreement. I feel like you should be allowed to know what’s going on. Maybe even be involved.” She waited for a _Really?_ Or better but got:

“But are we okay?”

Ellen nodded, charmed. “We’re okay. As long as you promise to stop lecturing me. Nothing makes me loathe someone more than having them belittle me. Or egos, I _hate_ egos.”

“My bad, I should’ve figured that out before hand. But I do think you need to go to that meeting alone, how’s that?” Markus asked.

“Thank you,” she said appreciatively.

“So when are you going?” Markus smiled and asked. The coffee machine beeped. He beat Ellen to it and poured it into the thermos she handed him.

“I feel like I just need to get out of the house. I’m going to take that with me and go read in the park for awhile then go to the appointment,” Ellen said as she finished her yogurt.

“Really? You don’t want to hang out for a bit or something? I missed you last night,” Markus said softly.

“That’s painfully adorable,” Ellen smiled and blushed at his openness. “I just need some time to think before I go to Cyberlife. It has nothing to do with me not wanting to be with you though, okay?” Only a mild lie.

Markus rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, “ _Okayyyyyy_.”

Ellen grabbed her bag off the counter and her coffee and headed to the foyer with Markus in tow. “I’ll see you after?”

“Yeah? Are you going to come straight back here?”

“Or _maybe_ you could come meet me and we could go shopping for some non-revolutionary clothes?” Ellen smiled and balled up the front of his shirt, grinning up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Oh my God that’s actually a great idea. Should I bring the others?” Markus pointed his thumb back to the living room.

“Hm. Well they need clothes to but I thought it’d be a fun thing for just us to do.”

Markus looked at her and thought. “What if we told them we were all shopping downtown and just kind of split off?”

“Dude, watching Connor obsessed with his reflection is something I don’t want to miss,” Ellen admitted.

“I think this is destined to be a group activity,” Markus sighed.

Ellen grinned and brushed his nose back and forth with hers, “Do I get to dress you up like my own personal Ken doll?” she said in a husky whisper.

He got an error message from his thirium pump directly.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” he sighed onto her lips.

She exhaled loudly then giggled through her kiss. “I’m off, see you at noon!” and she was gone.

He touched his lips and smiled. Connor slid into the room. He’d just discovered the magic of socks on hardwood floor and was taking full advantage.

“Did she leave?” he asked.

“Yeah she wanted to get out of the house so she was going to the park to read.”

“It’s 5:30. Most humans don’t begin their daily tasks until after eight o’clock.”

“Connor, I don’t know if you’d noticed but she’s not your average human. We kind of broke her of that.” Markus sighed and disappeared into the living room, immediately heading into the art studio.

Connor looked out the window and caught a glimpse of Ellen’s back as she walked around the corner of the driveway towards the park. He was sad. He thought they were close friends but she’d walked off to an extremely important meeting with the man he probably feared the most. It made him nervous. It made his want to analyze and understand everything. He tried to move quietly and walked to Ellen’s bedroom. Thankfully, he was wearing his socks.

It was an oddly warm winter day and Ellen had only walked out of sight of the house before catching a taxi and heading downtown in the opposite direction.

Ellen hopped out of the cab and found the square completely empty, save for some pigeons. Thank God. She’d been feeling so claustrophobic in that gigantic house somehow. She appreciated that her friends wanted to protect her, but now no one was aiming any firearms at her and she was her own person. They hadn’t picked up on the fact that she didn’t need to be protected intellectually. She had no idea how to bring that up without sounding like a spoiled bitch, so for now she decided she needed a break to clear her head.

She walked towards the fountain in the middle of the square and sat down, pulling open her bag to grab her notebook and a pen. It was dirty and the pages were curvy from getting damp but it seemed a good a place as any to sort her thoughts out. She opened it to first blank page but was forced to look at the page before.

Things I still want to do with Simon

  * ask him to brush my hair,
  * massage ~~his~~ back (her)
  * ~~look at the stars from the rooftop~~
  * ~~take over Detroit (?)~~ Let Markus take over Detroit then take it from him, nicely
  * ~~take over the country~~
  * ~~become the King and Queen of the world~~
  * find a stray ~~animal~~ and make it our pet (a kitten)
  * ~~go to Build-A-Bear~~ ~~~~
  * explore scary parts of Jericho because he’ll get scared and I’ll have to be the brave one
  * create the first android/human hybrid super baby
  * ~~ask him to explain the thing ‘droids do when they press their hands together without skin~~
  * f ~~ind out if he has a birthday and how old he actually is (is it illegal to date him if he’s like 3?)~~ ~~~~
  * ñAccept a life of babysitting. ~~~~
  * Marry him. ~~~~



Right below that, a thin silver ring with a stunning arrangement of diamonds was taped to the page. Ellen closed the notebook and placed it back in her bag slowly. Her chest suddenly felt like hot lead.

She stood and shouldered her bag, turning to walk towards the electronics store a block away. All of her philosophic arguments and complex thoughts about souls and the meaning of life and death were pressing themselves into a tight ball in her chest. She tried to pull them out and iron them smooth again but nothing was there except Simon. Simon and a diamond ring. When had he written that? Jericho? It could’ve been anytime between when they last looked at the list and the church. Oh Simon. Her mind was just filled with Simon. Her lips were filled with memories of Simon. Her ears were suddenly ringing with Simon whimpering her name.

She walked up to the doors of the store to check the hours but they slid open soundlessly. She was surprised it was already open. It was just after 6 AM. A cute brunette android in a white shirt with a black vest walked over.

“Hello, miss! Is there anything I can help you with today?”

“Actually, yes. I need a phone.” 8 minutes later her phone was set up and paid for. The android was shocked that she didn’t have a previous number or old cell on her. “I was sort of…off the grid for awhile,” Ellen decided that was enough to offer.

The android looked at her carefully. “You’re….” she paused.

Ellen shyly smiled at the floor. “Yeah, I am.” The android seemed to weigh her options before letting herself just reach out and hug her.

“Thank you,” she whispered into Ellen’s ear. She melted. This had never happened.

“You are so welcome,” she whispered back. The women separated and the android told her to have a nice day. Ellen immediately pulled out the slip of paper that Kamski had given her and dialled his phone number before she talked herself out of it.

“Elijah Kamski.”

“Mr. Kamski, this is Ellen Perkins. I wanted to see if you’d like to get breakfast. I’m in front of Bellview Hotel and they have amazing Belgian Waffles.” The lack of sleep had made her a little delirious but she was alert enough to realize _after_ she made the call how ludicrous that question was. They weren’t due to meet for three hours. Who phones someone at 6 AM?

“Really? You do realize the time,” Kamski chuckled lightly.

“I get vicious insomnia and I have a few hours to kill. I’ve been thinking about your proposal all night.” _Proposal. “_ I’m starving and desperate to discuss a certain...tract of morality with you, sir,” she smiled, all sense of embarrassment gone.

“I suffer from insomnia as well. I understand completely. I’m an early riser actually so I was awake anyway. I’ll meet you there in thirty minutes.”

“See you soon, Elijah,” she said and hung up before she would actually know if he liked being called by his first name.

Half an hour later Ellen was 3 cups of black coffee and one cappuccino deep into Stephen King’s newest short story collection: _The Harigard’s Maw._ She didn’t notice Kamski enter. He was surprised when he saw her. The last time he’d met her she was dressed like a young starlet and it was an oddly quick turnaround. She looked so pleasantly _normal_. No walls, no fronts, no ulterior motives. Just a black top, ripped jeans, and long messy hair. It was refreshing. Especially because he knew she contained much more than his usual guests to Cyberlife Tower. He realized that he was hovering so he approached the table. Ellen was entrenched in what she was reading.

“Almost didn’t see you there. Out of your ball gown now, I see?” he asked and slid in the booth.

She jumped a little then smiled and bookmarked her page. “Are you disappointed?”

“No actually, I was thinking about how nice it is to be with someone,” how to make this not sound insulting, “who feels normal. Like a fellow human being. Not someone trying to sell me on something or sell me on themselves.”

“Is it odd that I feel the same way? Obviously, I’m not surrounded by people in that sense, but to me it feels refreshing to be around someone…that’s on the same…I don’t know how to say this. I’m sorry, I’m usually clever and full of witty wordplay,” she said with mild horror.

Kamski laughed. “Take your time.”

Ellen thought about her words carefully and turned her book facedown on the table, “I had a strange theory, sort of a vision, when I was younger. I started to believe that each person doesn’t have a single soulmate but multiple. Maybe hundreds. So I pictured these groups of soulmates like little souls on shelves.” She drew what she was saying with her finger on the tabletop. “Now, I didn’t mean it as a way to say some shelves are better than others. Keep that in mind! But a few years ago I came across the phrase ‘ _like souls_ ’. That’s the exact idea. So now, if I think someone is a ‘like soul’, I say that they’re on my shelf. The purpose of this rambling story is: I have a sense that we are on the same shelf,” she finished with stumbling difficulty and looked like she had legitimately confused herself. She hadn’t told any of her new friends that. She was worried about bringing up sensitive topics like souls with androids. She wanted to fall into it naturally. But she could talk to him about it. Maybe she did need an intelligent human friend.

“Shelf Theory huh?” Kamski smiled.

“I know it’s kind of silly but it just stuck. I’ve grown attached to it,” Ellen admitted, smiling.

“I actually really like that,” he laughed, “multiple soulmates. What a beautiful way to view people.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Ellen said, pleased with herself, finishing her cappuccino. “So, right now I am living with four androids.”

Kamski nodded and indicated that he had no idea where she was going with this.

“When I started talking about souls I realized that I’ve never told any of them that story. The world is still a bit confused about what pertains a soul. I’m still confused.” Kamski nodded again and looked like he wanted to say something. “I just realized that it would be really nice to have a human friend,” she admitted softly.

He looked at her and tilted his head. He was thinking but she felt like she was being examined and analyzed. She tried to keep her face open and honest. “I don’t…think I have an actual ‘friend’,” he said furrowing his brow.

A waitress came over and took their order. Ellen convinced him to get waffles. After she left Ellen reached her hand over the table to shake his hand. Confused, he did as well. “Ellen, nice to meet you,” she smiled.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Eli.”

That breakfast, that iconic breakfast, turned into a wild discussion of literature, philosophy, morality, religions of the world, overpopulation, and of course, pop culture they both felt the need to include. By the end, the table was covered in notebook pages full of writing and splattered with coffee and syrup.

“Wow, it felt so good to get all of that off my chest,” Ellen sighed and leaned back.

“I’m really glad I got your input. This is going to be…” he smiled, “This is going to be fun to do with a friend.”

“ _Ugh_ , you’re so cheesy,” Ellen said. Kamski looked at his phone and realized the time.

“Oh we have to go!” he said.

“Don’t you like…own the place?” she asked.

“And the person I’m meeting is you. Well never mind, lets take our time,” he took care of the cheque and Ellen cleaned off their papers the best she could. Kamski, meanwhile, had asked to purchase a laminated menu from the waitress without Ellen noticing and she brought it over.

“Shut up! You’re a genius! In more ways than the ‘you’re an actual genius’ way,” Ellen set the papers between the menu pages as he turned them. She pulled on her coat. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Kamski said and held the menu for her. “I have to say, I have a lot of breakfast meetings but this was by far the best.”

“The key is un-moderated panels, my dear,” she said and the two walked out onto the still relatively bare street.

Kamski walked towards a….limo? A sort of limo. It was driverless. She tried too act unimpressed. They got in and she set her bag down. She couldn’t resist.

“I’ve never seen a car like this one before.”

“Oh there are only a few. They’re experimenting with styles right now. What do you think?”

“Well…I am a fan of the simplicity,” she smiled. “I’d give it a 9?”

“A 9? Well, what would be a 10?”

“Like rentable driverless vehicle or personal use?”

“Actually, personal use.”

“Ohh okay…black exterior with subtle android blue highlights here and there? Then an interior with come natural wood like those Honda’s from the 2000’s and a lot of black and charcoal grey. An Audi.”

“You are _not_ a fan of colour are you?”

“You should see my closet. Its grayscale and red.”

“Why red?”

“I look good in red,” Ellen smiled confidently. The car stopped.

Ellen rolled down the window and opened her mouth to say the access code she’d so excitedly memorized.

“Morning, Mr. Kamski.” The gate opened. Well then.

He saw her disappointment.

“Hey Ellen.”

“What?”

“What was the code for the gate again?”

“3729401639,” she grinned, caught.

“Thank you!”

“So, once inside, would you like me to refer to you as Mr. Kamski?”

“That is a good question…most of the higher ups call me Kamski. Would it be alright if I asked you to call me Kamski?”

“Only if you refer to me as Perkins,” she smiled to taunt him.

“Deal.” The car stopped and Ellen slid out.

Once Kamski rounded the car she shook his hand again to tease him, “Kamski.”

“Perkins,” he looked serious. She cracked and smiled as they walked inside.

Ugly foyer. Ugly atrium.

“Okay, dude, what is with the sculpture.”

“It represents the basics of a human view of themselves.”

“That _sounds_ like a great idea but...”

“What?” She made a face.

Pretty elevator! It was glassed encased. Guards milled about. Their assault rifles were giving her hideous flashbacks. Two followed them into the elevator.

Kamski pressed the elevator button. “They’re only armed on this floor, no more guns after that.” Damn she needed to keep her physical symptom freak-outs in check. The elevator slid shockingly quickly to their feet. Kamski gestured and she stepped on. He stood beside her and pressed 54. The elevator swooped upwards and shot butterflies into her stomach. There was something empowering about being in this shining white, modern art, alternate building in her sloppy hippy clothes and her beat up bag. She felt like she was so important she didn’t have to care. She glanced at Kamski and realized he was the real version of too important to care. In jeans and a grey v neck t-shirt they made quite a pair among the fitted tense pantsuits. It felt good to be relaxed.

_54 th floor._

“Follow me, if you will, Ms. Perkins,” Kamski gestured and she glared. “Follow me, if you will, Perkins,” he rolled hiss eyes and she held her head high. He led her down a long, curving hallway against the exterior of the building with one glass wall looking out on Detroit. “Alright this is room 31, where we’ll be located. Please, don’t be shocked when I open this door.”

“I most definitely will be and I’ll show it.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” he admitted and used his thumb on a sensor pad to open the thick gleaming door.

Ellen was standing at the front of an enormous circular room next to Elijah Kamski, who had invented every single thing in front of them. She wanted to cry out of happiness and a lot of confusion but most of all, love.

Every. EVERY. Member of Jericho who had been taken down in battle was in upright glass encased pods. They all had their intact biocomponents hooked up to machines she didn’t understand. Some were pure white from being at the recycling plant but they were _there_. She covered her mouth and held in tears. Her friends were _there_ and she was going to help them. She gathered herself then turned to Kamski. He had been watching her with keen interest. She opened her mouth to speak but everything she could possibly say he knew and none of it was enough. She just grinned and shook her head then reached out for his hand. She squeezed it, “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You have no idea how welcome you are,” Kamski said.

“Okay so this begs the question; why am I here?”

“It’s hard to explain but I’m going to try. Actually, follow me,” she followed him into a large glass office jutting into the room. It had a desk all the way around and two high backed white swivel chairs. They sat on them and faced each other.

“I want to repair these androids. As many as we can. They are war heroes for all intents and purposes! But they’ll be confused, obviously. They’ll have a lot of pent up anger towards humans. They will have nowhere to go. I’m sure you’ve seen, it’s been all over the news, that I’ve donated to build essentially a large neighbourhood or sub city of Detroit and it’s going to be dedicated to helping androids find safe, free housing, a place to start from.

“I wanted you here to help me essentially settle their inner turmoil. I know that you’re amazing at that. You were the only person who could do this with me. We can upload their memory with what’s happened up until now but that doesn’t change how they’ll _feel_ you understand?”

“But…why not Markus? Why not both of us?” Ellen asked.

“I wanted a human to help them remember the human they loved and if they see her say that everything is fine. Then, they might just believe it,” Kamski said passionately.

She could tell by his face that he was still nervous. “Eli, Markus _was_ truly the leader. I might be the softer human side but if he told them everything was fine? That would seal the deal. I truly do.” Ellen nodded and looked at him hopefully.

Kamski thought, looking down at his hands crossed in his lap.

Ellen thought, _Simon Simon Simon Simon Simon Simon Si-_

“I see your point. I also couldn’t see him making it any worse,” he laughed. “Do you think he’d come in this afternoon?”

“Well we’d had plans….that can easily be changed. You do realize I’ll need to break the ‘confidentiality’,” She used air quotes exaggeratedly.

“I’m sorry! I could tell by the way they were looking at you that they’d grill you until you buckled! I was trying to help, I swear,” Kamski laughed and leaned back.

“Nah they just yelled at me for going in unarmed,” they both laughed then. “So…there is one android I wanted - “

“What’s his name and model,” Kamski smiled and grabbed his tablet.

“Okay, A) way to assume I’m straight!”

“Oh! Sorry! I meant-“ she laughed.

“He’s a PL600 named Simon. Serial number 501743923.” His was the only number she knew by heart.

“Let’s go take a tour then.”

“What the fuck was that?”

“The phone bitch how young are you?!”

“SHUT UP JOSH! Markus where’s the phone?”

Markus was currently in the studio. North was panicking so she ran to him, “MARKUS WHERE’S THE PHONE?!”

Markus grumbled, “Follow the sound you idiot.”

North walked out looking amazed. She followed it to the foyer and saw the little tablet machine she’d chosen to forever ignore on the side table. She tapped the little green button that had appeared. “Hello?”

“Hey! It’s Ellen, is Markus there?”

“Whoa phone’s are weird. It’s like LED’s but with humans.”

“I hate you. Get Markus………did you just use your LED to call him?”

“Hey, babe! How’s Cyberlife what’s happened?”

“So much. SO MUCH. Did North leave?”

“Oh yeah. Apparently the phone is boring.”

“You didn’t tell them about shopping yet, did you?”

“No I have not why? Are you not going to come home?” Markus said sadly.

“I’m not! You are coming here.”

“Um...”

“……….Markus?”

“I don’t…”

“They have Jericho.”

“What are you talking about…”

“To find out, you’ve got to come find me!” and she hung up.

Markus looked at himself in the mirror. What?

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Hello?”

“It’s room 5431 and the gate access code is 3729401639.” _Click._

“Okay not to be in poor taste but this actually works a lot like a dry cleaner carousel. I know I know I’m sorry!” Kamski says. He was walking Ellen down the rows of still androids. They all looked like they were about to open their eyes and walk out to hug her. It was eerier than seeing dead bodies. Those, you looked at and imagined they were going to come back to life. These, you looked and _knew_ they could come back to life. God, she wanted them to come back to life.

“Okay but what about all of the recycling victims? We can’t tell them apart and they can only change their appearance once they’re awake.”

“Actually! I wanted to show you something cool,” Kamski waked to the outer perimeter of the room and reached an all white android. “If they are powered down, as all of these androids are, you can change their appearance as one would a previously used android in a store,” He took the weird tablet/remote thing he’d been using and pressed is against a male androids thirium pump. On the tablet popped up his model, serial number, AND previous name.

“Oh my goodness! His name is Tate! That’s amazing!”

“No, my protégé, THIS is amazing,” he pressed and held the image of the android on the screen. Dark skin soaked his body and moved its way out and up and down from his thirium pump. It coated him and his hair reappeared on his head.

“What do you think?” Kamski asked proudly. When he turned around, Ellen was covering her mouth. He smiled gently at her. “It’s really going to be okay, “ he told her. Ellen lowered her hands and nodded with a smile.

“Wow.”

“We should go write all of this down!”

“You’re such a dork.”

Understandably, Cyberlife felt the need to escort Markus up to the room after they received no answer from Kamski when his presence was requested. Markus found that odd enough to worry him. He only had one guard with him on the elevator. It was weird being in this place again with no ulterior motive. Once they reached the 54th floor the guard offered to show him the way but also told Markus it was very easy to find. It felt nice to be even slightly trusted. Like walls were being broken down. He walked down the curving hallway and couldn’t help but stop and look out the glass wall. Wow. You could see everything. It was so pure white with snow. It made him feel hopeful. All the way up here, his problems seemed so small. That is, until he rang the small buzzer beside room 5431. A moment later the door opened and closed and a very giddy Ellen jumped up into his arms to hug him.

“Is it weird to say I missed you even though I just saw you,” she whispered.

“I missed you, so I hope it’s not,” Markus smiled. Everything seemed like it was back to normal. She looked up at him grinning and her brushed aside the hair in her face and she laughed. He leaned down and she kissed him passionately. Why was she so excited?

“Okay. Prepare yourself for any scenario that could occur when I open this door.”

Markus nodded very seriously. Ellen pulled a key card out of her pocket and slid it into the reader. She opened the door and he was not prepared. At all. He walked into the room further looking agog. Ellen was just drinking in his reaction. Kamski had come out of the office and was watching him too.

“I can’t….how…how?” he asked her. She shrugged then looked to Kamski who repeated what he’d explained to Ellen.

“Markus it’s almost all of them,” she looked amazed all over again. The question of Simon was on his lips but she interrupted him. “Okay, I know your mind is spinning, so come here.” Ellen and Kamski led him into their office. One wall was entirely a display and it showed the work they’d done. Their discussion over breakfast ended up being very thorough so they’d condensed it and built sort of a pros-cons chart on the wall. Art, literature, famous philosophers, everything was there. It was beautiful. All three thought so.

Markus sat in one chair. “Walk me through this.” So they did.

By the end he thought for a while. Ellen saw that Kamski wanted to speak but she caught his eye and shook her head. She knew Markus liked to think things through thoroughly. She envied how decisive he was.

After a few minutes he looked up with blurry, unreadable eyes, “I want my people back,” he said as a grin broke out across his face.

“Ah and what are your other two wishes?” asked Kamski, Ellen laughed. The three sat and planned a schedule for the next few weeks and they decided to start simple and see how that went before turning it into a crowd they couldn’t contain.

“So what if we started with that one you’d asked about Ellen? He seems like an easy repair actually,” Eli was looking at the chart in front of him and Ellen tried to stop her heart from beating and let herself die right there. She felt Markus staring at her with heat.

“Eli…Kamski…. whatever, could you give us a minute?”

He looked between them. The kiss that saved the revolution. She was looking for a PL600 named Simon. He had died during the revolution. And now he was going to wake up.

“Sure, I’ll go make some arrangements,” Kamski said. As the office door slowly shut behind him, he shot Ellen an ‘ _oh shit girl’_ look.

During Kamski’s walk to the door, these two thought patterns occurred:

Markus: _Simon. She wants Simon. But he was gone. He was gone and she wanted to be with me. In the church she even admitted she might have feelings for me, right? Our kiss saved the revolution! Can she just let that go? But she loved him. Then again at the beginning when I said I was going to step down she didn’t have a choice. If she knew she had a choice, now would be the best time to change her mind, right?_

Ellen: _Grab bag, bathroom, call taxi, ditch weapons, airport, max out credit card ($9000 left?), next flight out, Canada, land of friendly strangers. Boom._

The door clicked.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…

“So you were looking for Simon.”

“Markus, he was our best friend who died, don’t get like this.”

“Like what? Like I’m upset about your ex boyfriend coming back from the dead and destroying the fact that you’re finally mine?”

Ellen stood, furious and saddened. “Yours? I’m no one’s. Not my father, not the DPD, not Gavin, not the FBI, not Jericho’s, not yours, not even Simon’s. I’m my own. When you were bickering over who ‘got me’ at Jericho? It was infuriating. No one belongs to anyone. I’m sick of men trying to protect me and complete me and not letting me live my life as it is! This is MY life! I do NOT need someone hovering over me! I’m complete _on my own_ okay!”

“Okay, I’m sorry, that isn’t what I meant. I promise. I meant….I’m scared because we’re finally together and I know that if he comes back that, us, will be gone forever.”

“You would rather keep your best friend dead?”

“I don’t know! Okay! I don’t know! I love you to the point that it’s all I can think about. Nothing else fills me up like that feeling. It makes it feel like I would legitimately do anything to keep it!”

“How do you think I feel with all of that pressure on me!” The two were now standing opposite each other in the office in a full out bitch fight. “Look, maybe Simon will wake up and not even remember us.”

Markus rolled hi eyes, “Okay we all know that’s not going to happen. The horrible truth is: [1]I love you, and sometimes you love me too.”

Ellen paused. “Neruda.”

Markus nodded, “Neruda.”

“How…”

“Simon said some Neruda when he died. I remembered.”

She looked at the floor for a long while, then burst into tears and just sat down onto her knees.

“Oh, no no no, come here…” Markus fell to her and pulled her into his lap. He felt her. She did love them both. She was confused and lost because she didn’t know how she’d feel when she saw Simon and she didn’t know who she wanted to be with. He wished it was an easy decision. Honestly, at this point he wished it was an easy decision either way. They were all hanging in limbo and she knew it was her fault. He had meant what he’d said long ago, he just wanted to protect her and right know that meant alleviating her sadness.

He ducked underneath her head slightly. “Sweetheart?” he whispered softly. She looked up at him and he brushed aside the wet strands of hair from her face. “You’re right. We do need him back. Whatever happens after that...it’s _your_ decision okay? In the end, I’ll love you either way. Even if it has to be just as a friend or a sister, I love _you_.”

She finally smiled and reached up to hug him. She didn’t see the tear roll down his cheek. “I have an idea,” she whispered in his ear. He pulled back curiously. “I think…that if he wakes up, we should take him back to the house to live, and the three of us will be…just on our own for awhile. I think that’s what I need. Simon might be confused and upset though.”

“I think I could help explain it to him?”

“Okay maybe the three of us should sit down and discuss it?”

“Won’t that be ridiculously weird?” Markus asked hesitantly.

“It will be insanely weird.”

“Well, if that’s how this is going to go,” Markus tilted his face down until his nose brushed hers, “can I do this one more time?” he whispered in a dreamy, husky voice.

Ellen thought, then leaned up and kissed him softly. When she pulled back she wanted to do something else one last time.

“I love you,” she murmured.

He gulped, “I love you too.”

The both stood up and arranged themselves; he helped brush off her wet eye make up. They stepped out of the office and Kamski turned to them. Ellen shrugged so he came towards them.

“Alright, are you two ready?” he asked.

“For what exactly?” Markus asked

“To see Simon,” Kamski said simply. Ellen and Markus glanced at each other and came across a mutual nod. “Alright, follow me,” Kamski led them off of the round room, down a long hallway, curtains covering one side. It was a hall of operating rooms. Ellen was holding her breath, her heart in her chest, as she followed Eli. Markus trailed behind, tense in a way that would confuse anyone. Kamski stopped and looked at Ellen who nodded. He pulled the curtain aside and she forgot all about calm and stoic like she’d promised. Sure, she’d seen other PL600’s since but it was…she could tell somehow…

She darted forward and slammed her palms on the edge of the hospital bed to look down at his face. His hair was messy and matted. She tenderly ran the tips of her fingers down his cheek and it felt surreal. Simon was here. Simon was here. Below his neck everything was white. But before it turned white…sat a small amethyst. A green sheet was covering him from below his pecs and down but it was him. It was Simon and Simon was here. He was connected to a series of wires and his vital equivalents were showing up on a monitor next to him.

She turned and looked at Markus, the awe still on her face and was surprised to find him right next to him with a similar expression because his best friend was there. He looked up at Ellen.

_Simon’s here._

_Our Simon’s here!_

Ellen took a deep breath to center herself then turned to Kamski who had been watching them with charmed interest. “So what’s next, Eli?”

“I think you know what’s next,” Kamski smiled and Markus smiled and Ellen smiled and an android walked in carrying what looked like a plexiglass tray. He set it down on the small steel table next to Simon. Ellen and Markus walked back to wall behind them to get out of the way, subconsciously holding hands nervously. Ellen looked at Kamski, showing her fear and he nodded confidently. After that they just watched.

The android carefully held up a silver cylinder and unscrewed the cap. Out of it he pulled the newest thirium pump that Cyberlife made. It glowed aquamarine like no other. It was mirrored and beautiful. He picked up a curved wire and carefully inserted it through the pump and plugged it into either end. He turned and Ellen tried to stop herself but failed, spitting out, “Can I be the first thing he sees?!”

The android laughed a little. “Of course, just sit here.” Ellen moved and sat on the edge of the bed. The android held the thirium pump above Simon’s chest cavity and asked the room if they were ready. At this point they were all bouncing with excitement and they nodded.

He pushed it in with a firm click. That was all.

Nothing happened. Ellen’s face turned white and she faced Kamski. He looked just as confused as her.

“Sing to him,” Markus said with a smile. Ellen made a face.

“He seems to be functioning normally again,” the technician said, looking at the monitor.

“If it’ll trigger something in him, by all means...” Kamski gestured to Markus.

“Like a memory?” she asked. Kamski nodded and Markus crossed his arms over his chest, looking concerned. But what? Then she remembered. Feeling extremely self-conscious she closed her eyes to get her bearings and started barely above a whisper:

_**[2]** _ _I don’t know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can’t react_

Nothing. She stopped. “No keep going!” urged Markus. She was more than embarrassed now.

_Games that never amount to more than they’re meant_

_Will play themselves out,_

Markus sat by Simon’s feet and joined for the duet:

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We’ve still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You’ll make it now_

_Falling slow-_

Simon sat up suddenly and opened his eyes. He gasped in a way that seemed to suck all of the oxygen out of the room. He looked terrified. He saw Ellen. The most pure smile to ever appear on this earth was only lost when he dropped his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

Ellen wiggled closer to him. “Oh Simon,” her tears dripped onto his bare back. He clung to her as if she was his only connection to life. He pulled back abruptly.

“Wait what happened where am I? I thought…” he looked around the room and saw the strange company. Ellen couldn’t wipe the smile off her face so her explaining things was clearly out the window. Kamski stepped up.

“Simon. I’m going to tell you some information that will most likely alarm you so I’d like to preface it by saying that right now you are healthy, safe and with your friends. A little over a month ago, you did shut down during the battle at Hart Plaza. However, all of the android bodies were gathered and brought to Cyberlife. Within the last month, the country has taken a firm stance in support of the androids as sentient beings.”

Simon looked so amazed. He was beautiful. His eyes were wide and teary, his mouth was hanging open, he looked like he was existing for the first time. Neither Ellen nor Markus could take their eyes off of his face. They were grinning in disbelief. Her lip was quivering.

“At the moment, the political side of things is still in process but most rights are widespread and accepted. I retook the position of CEO here at Cyberlife. I got in contact with your female friend here,” he gestured to Ellen, and Simon looked at her and grinned anew, “to help me with a project. That project was repairing the people of Jericho as the war heroes of the revolution. We started with you, Simon.”

He stared at Kamski in confusion. “You’re kidding me, right? Ha ha what a classic Ellen. Something like that?” Kamski grabbed his tablet and opened it to today’s news and handed it to him with the date. “Holy shit…” he muttered and stared.

After only a moment Kamski couldn’t take it and asked, “So what do you think?”

He looked at him and the tablet dropped to the bed beside him. “I’m happy I didn’t miss Christmas.” Ellen and Markus both laughed and she waved him to come towards them. The three of them piled onto the cot and they hugged Simon to make up for all of the times they wished they could this past month.

“Actually guys, you have a lot of catching up to do. Why don’t we call it quits for today. There’s really no rush.”

“Really Eli?! I mean, really Kamski?!”

He laughed. “Yes, Perkins, your friend is all set. Take him home and just promise me you will enjoy the fact that he’s here.”

Ellen stood and ran over and hugged Kamski. Had they ever hugged? Fuck it he’d have to learn to like it. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Oh shit Simon you don’t have clothes!”

“Oh don’t worry I have uniforms. I’ll bring you one.”

“We’ll go wait by the office,” said Markus. As they walked out of the room, Ellen turned and held out her necklace to remind him.

“This is unbelievable!” he smiled. The other two were slow in leaving the room but eventually had to duck out of the curtain.

“What if he turns into a zombie, Markus? He _is_ undead.”

“I guess we could chain him up somewhere?”

“Would he eat brains or biocomponents?”

“Let’s feed him both and see which one he likes better! Like a cat!”

Simon emerged quickly next to Kamski in a very sharp black suit, much like Connor’s. It flashed PL600 then SIMON and she smiled. In fact, she couldn’t stop smiling.

Ellen looked at Kamski and said, “I guess it’s not _Pet Semetery_ then?”

“I hope so, I mean…keep an eye on him.” She laughed. The androids didn’t quite get it. They kept scanning for cemetery with a C “Have a wonderful night. Ellen, I’ll give you a few days.”

“Perfect. Thank you Eli, you are a literal miracle worker,” she grinned and she and Markus both took one of Simon’s elbows. They didn’t stop talking all the way to the front doors. Simon could barely hear them. It had been a month and he was _alive_. He was alive and they had won. They kept telling him how much of a hero he was and all he could do was smile. Smile and look at Ellen’s ecstatic face next to him.

They hopped into a taxi and still didn’t shut up until they got home. Both of them kept a hand on his leg or his arm to make sure he was really there. He just smiled.

“Oh man and you should’ve seen the dress – “

“And Connor made his first pun the other – “

“ - so then Pancake sees Sumo – “

“I heard a crash and RAN towards it – “

“ - then we all stood around the piano and sang, Simon!”

“ - oh and Josh found my old Nintendo so – “

“North didn’t know what a phone sounded like so – “

“ - I have a canopy bed too! I get the best bedroom because – “

_You have arrived at your destination._

“North and Josh are going to FREAK,” Markus said.

The trio made their way up the walk and through the front door.

_Welcome home, Markus and Ellen._

Ellen and Markus looked at each other. “Simon, stand right there”

“Okay…”

“Alexa register new user!”

_Register name of new user._

“Say your name,” whispered Ellen.

“Simon?” he said excitedly.

_Welcome home, Simon._

At that moment, Simon was really, truly back. Ellen and Markus both felt like their faces were going to crack. Simon looked a little overwhelmed but for now they ran forward and hugged him a very. Long. Time.

[1] _Tonight I Can Write The Saddest Lines_ – Pable Neruda

[2] _Falling Slowly_ \- Glen Hansard, Markéta Irglová & The Frames


	5. Chapter 5

“ _HELLO_!” Markus yelled. “Seriously? All you guys do is bug me then when I actually need you you’re gone?”

“Hey dumbass. You’re a great host. Maybe we could give our new guest a tour?” Ellen pointed out. They did, but Simon seemed pretty dazed. He didn’t talk much or even touch Ellen’s hand, which…concerned her.

“Hey you seem a bit overwhelmed, do you want to go lay down?” Ellen asked him gently. He nodded, gratefully. “He can use my room,” she said to Markus. He watched them walk away into a bedroom and a familiar sense of doom wrapped around his heart.

“Okay, you can rest here, I’ll close the curtains, Pancake will probably lay with you,” Ellen offered. The cat had already taken a liking to him. Simon sat on the bed with his head down. She sat beside him. She didn’t know it he wanted to talk so she just rubbed his back with her hand and hoped her presence helped.

“This is…a lot to wake up to.”

“I can’t even imagine Sy. We don’t even know what to do. We’re just so excited that your back but what you need matters most okay?”

He looked at the wall. “Was it real?”

“You’re going to have to narrow it down.”

“Did I give Markus my thirium pump?”

Ellen smiled, “Yes, you did. God…you were such a hero.”

“Were you sad?”

“Simon, why would you even ask that?” He shook his head and shrugged, still not looking at her. “Sy it almost killed me.” At that he sat up a little then froze again. “Is that what you were thinking about?” He nodded. “Why…” she asked the exact thing she knew she shouldn’t but it was on her tongue, “why did you leave me?”

His eyes snapped to hers and he looked horrified, “Oh God I…I was just doing what I thought I needed to. I never thought of it as…I thought Markus would be here and..”

“He was but he’s not you,” tears were tickling her eyelashes.

Simon gathered her in his arms and pulled her into his lap. “I never meant for you to think I left you. I guess I thought you’d always wanted him and you’d be okay.”

“Simon, I was never okay. God I tried to act like it, I did, I did a damn good job, but I haven’t slept since I knew there might be a way to get you back. Granted it’s been less than 24 hours.”

“Oh God it feels good to touch you.” His fingers dug into her back and he spoke with his face buried in her neck. “I’m so sorry.”

“I forgive you. I forgive you.”

“I love you so endlessly. Infinitely. Always.”

“Even when you were asleep?”

“Yes, even when I was dead.”

“I was scared you wouldn’t remember me.”

“I could never forget you. If I’d woken up in an endless black abyss I would only remember you.”

They clung to each other desperately. All that existed was them now. Who cared about morals and philosophy and right and wrong. All that mattered to them was each other.

“I love you so much, Simon,” she sobbed. “I’ve been trying to forget and put it behind me and letting it flood back is a lot right now.” Ellen sat back and giggled a bit as she wiped tears off of her face. Simon grabbed a nearby Kleenex box and handed it to her.

“Thank you,” sniffled and blew her nose. When she returned her gaze to Simon’s face, his silver blue eyes were looking at her with wonder. She looked back with the same expression, shaking her head slightly. Four blue eyes. There was a knock at the door and it slid open.

“Hey, are you guys okay?” Markus peeked around the corner.

“To be honest I think we’re both pretty overwhelmed by all this,” Ellen laughed was glad that she’d slid off of his lap.

“Well I’m glad I’m not alone,” he said.

“I have an idea. I haven’t slept in days, Simon and you are overwhelmed, this bed is a King, why don’t we all power down and have nap,” Ellen said. Nothing could’ve sounded better to any of them. Shoes and hoodies were removed and Ellen lay between her two favourite people in the world. She forgot about choices and death and just basked in peace.

“SIMON!”

Ellen bolted upright. The two androids powered up and looked around dizzily.

“North what the fuck!” Ellen said before she remembered that there was a zombie in her bed. North ran in and leapt on the bed, hugging Simon.

“How the hell is this possible?!” yelled Josh from the doorway.

“How about Markus tells you downstairs and we all let Ellen nap!” she suggested.

Markus laughed and ruffled her already messy hair. “I’ll do my best but you’ll have to fill in details later okay?”

North got up and pulled Simon with her, chattering. Ellen watched the group leave and Simon looked back at her and stopped in nothing short of amazement. She wanted him to come back to bed, she hadn’t slept in days. North wouldn’t allow it. She sighed. This fucking day.

She heard them walk away down the hall with Markus saying, “So I walk into the foyer and apparently she’s become besties with Elijah Kamski…” then she immediately fell asleep.

Ellen woke up at 11 pm. “ _Mmmm”_ she said and stretched like a cat. She looked at the clock. Fuck. Living with androids was fun because no one judged her weird sleep schedules but still! Why hadn’t they woken her up? She stood and remembered her love triangle situation the moment her feet touched the floor. _Welp._

She found an outfit that she deemed cute and comfy, assuming she’d only be awake for a few hours before she fell asleep again. She sat on the bed and played with Pancake for a little bit. It hit her that having the two men she wanted want her back was doing wonders for her self-esteem. Somehow, going out to face them seemed exhausting. She knew why. She felt like she had to fill in an entire month of feelings and conversations immediately. Instead, she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out her notebook. She sat on the window seat and looked at what Simon had written. Had he meant that? Was that just a ‘fuck it we might die’ kind of thing? She tugged the ring off the page carefully so that if she needed to she could tape it back as if nothing had happened. She examined it and realized there was no way he could’ve gone out and bought a ring so it must’ve had a story. She loved unique rings. She hesitantly put it on her finger. It was too tight. Damn her sausage fingers.

It really was beautiful. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. They were only together a handful of days but she thought about weddings with every new relationship. He was overly romantic because she was his first love, she knew that, but still….that didn’t mean it meant nothing? She carefully taped it back into place and sat staring out the window. Pancake set up camp in her lap and she stroked him gently as he purred. She loved Simon so much. Things felt so _weird_ with Markus right now but…it was then that someone knocked softly.

“Come in,” she called curiously and in stepped Connor. “Hey, boo,” she said, sleepy happiness coming out in her voice. The room was still dark but Connor didn’t see to mind.

“Hey, are you okay? We’ve sort of been taking turns checking on you.”

“That’s really nice of you guys. You should’ve woken me, it’s late.”

Connor sat beside her on the window seat and she realized that he was the only person in the house who would be completely level headed about this situation.

“Connor, do you consider us friends?”

“Yes! I mean, I’d like to?”

“To be honest, I feel think you’re my best friend in this house.”

“I think I’d agree with that.”

“That makes me really happy,” Ellen smiled. Connor smiled too. God his smile was adorable. It was as if he was still practicing. “I really need to talk to someone about something. I am fully aware that you might not be able to help but I would truly appreciate your opinion.”

“I haven’t given advice many times but I’m willing to try? I’m also a very good listener.” _Awe._

“Okay. Well you’ve been around for the last while so you know most of the details but I’ll fill you in. Before you got to Jericho, Simon and Markus both had feelings for me, I guess. Apparently if Markus seemed too close to me, the androids would consider him not completely loyal to them. They assumed he’d have a soft spot for humans or something, so he chose Jericho over me. I wasn’t aware of that until later but I fell in love with Simon anyway. We were together, then when they did the infiltration of Stratford Tower, remember? They left Simon behind. No idea how you didn’t see him. You might be a terrible detective. So they got back and we all assumed he was dead. Markus kissed me that day.”

“Oh no!” said Connor. She knew he just assumed that should be his reaction but it was supportive nonetheless.

“Yes! Can you believe that? Well Simon came back and I told him what happened. He sort of…attacked Markus…but then things were good. Okay then when you were at Cyberlife, during the battle, I know you know that Simon died but what you don’t know is that Simon saved Markus’ life. His thirium pump failed so Simon gave him his. I was with them then. Apparently he wanted Markus to take care of me. I guess he knew Markus was still...in love with me and it was his way of giving him his blessing, I guess?”

“Okay…” Connor was confused. Who could blame him.

“So you know what happened up until now. You’re all caught up. So now I’m in this fucked up undead revolutionary love triangle and….help,” she groaned.

“Wait okay, you and Markus don’t seem like a full...couple though?”

“Yeah, I wanted to take things slowly so I could have some space to grieve. I was pushing back all of my feelings for Sy.”

“Oh I see.”

“Do you though?” she tilted her head doubtfully.

“No.”

She looked at him with dead eyes. “Well essentially: I love them both in different ways and they both love me. One I’m pretty sure thinks we’re still together and one knows what’s going on but also probably thinks we’re still ‘together’. Markus was there when Simon woke up. We agreed that the three of us would sit down and talk about things and I was going to tell them I needed a few weeks to myself, but now…”

“But now?”

“I just saw Simon _WHO I THOUGHT WAS DEAD_ and I’m feeling very overwhelmed by emotions!”

“Well,” Connor turned to face her, “It sounds to me like you’re in a perfect situation to be overwhelmed. I think that also means that you should take some time to yourself to figure it out. Sort out your feelings. Maybe wait until the New Year.”

“That’s actually really good advice Connor, thank you.”

He smiled, happy to have helped, “You’re welcome!”

“You’re a good friend,” she added just to see.

He smiled even bigger and bit his lip goofily. “So are you.”

“So you know this means I’m coming to you with any new details right?”

“….I will catalogue them accordingly,” was all he could think of to say.

“Swell,” she smiled. “Shall we join the crew?”

She and Connor made their way downstairs, her tucking the notebook in a drawer safely. That would be her little secret for now.

**December 13 th, 2038**

It was around 5 AM when Ellen realized she should squeeze in a few hours to try and fix her sleep schedule. They’d talked out the adventure at Cyberlife and even made Ellen, Connor, and Markus do a fashion show of their gala outfits. When Simon asked what was new in music, they made up a bunch or garbage titles and hoped he bring them up in conversation later. It had been a great night and it still felt surreal to them all.

“Okay my loves I’m off to bed, but wake me up around 9:00 okay?” Ellen said standing up.

“Night night!” Rang out through the room and two boys looked up expectantly, assuming she’d ask for an escort, but she didn’t.

“Well, this is uncomfortable,” said North once Ellen had walked out of earshot.

“Okay it wasn’t until you said that,” Markus said.

“What the hell is going on?” asked Simon in a sudden panic. He’d noticed her lack of physical affection towards him but assumed that was because she hadn’t seen him in weeks.

“ _Shit_. Okay. Ellen and I agreed that the three of us should talk about our…situation. And I have a feeling you’re going to freak out until that happens. And it’s sort of your birthday so let’s just get this over with,” Markus sounded so defeated.

Josh sang Beethoven’s fifth, “Duh duh duh DUH!” Markus lead Simon up the stairs to the Ellen’s room and the boys disappeared around the corner upstairs, their body language tense as hell.

“I _really_ wanna go eavesdrop,” said North.

“Guys, come on,” Connor said. He secretly loved the idea of being the only one who was going to know all of the details. He’d never been on the inside of the social circle. Josh grumbled and North rolled her eyes.

“Hey! Now that he’s gone we can play fireball!” North yelled, “Connor! Lacrosse stick!”

_Knock knock knock._

“Why do you guys not understand that organic beings need rest!” Ellen had changed into a cute yellow nightie covered in lemons when her dream threesome entered. “Oh, hey…what’s going on? Are you to say goodnight?” _Please say yes please say yes please say -_

“No…” said Simon. _Bloody hell._ They both looked extremely serious and were standing awkwardly. She sat cross-legged on the end of her bed, making sure her nightie covered any good bits, and started brushing her hair.

“Remember how we talked about the three of us having a conversation?” Markus asked, leaning against the bedpost. Ellen nodded. “Well Simon picked up on the vibe and he’s going to freak out until we have it. Aren’t you?” Markus asked Simon who was now sitting on the window seat.

“How should I know? I have no clue what’s going on! Sorry Ellen, I know you want to sleep.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” she could already feel tears building. This was going to be a fucking horror show.

“So…” started Markus.

“Well,” Ellen turned to Simon, “I said it was going to be hard to explain to you what was going on, so Markus said he would help.” Simon’s stomach sank. She turned to Markus. “Can you start at the battle I’m having trouble…” she motioned to her eyes.

“Yeah, sure sweetheart,” Ellen fumed at that. That was so unnecessary and he knew it. She rolled her eyes. Simon noticed. “After you had…died…we ran at the soldiers with all we had left. Which, as it turns out, wasn’t much so they ended up backing us up against a wall. There were only 16 of us left. For some reason they paused and didn’t shoot. I...we still don’t know why, actually. I…” he looked at Ellen. She already knew the real reason he kissed her. The question was, was he going to be honest. She nodded. “I knew that if we were going to die, the last thing I wanted to do was kiss her.” Simon’s eyes narrowed but he nodded, driving Markus to immediately defend himself in a huff. “I remembered what you’d said in the barricade and I knew that if she were to be with anyone, you wanted it to be me. Do you remember that?”

Simon sighed and leaned forward into his hands. “Yes, I do…”

“Okay. This conversation can’t continue this stilted. Simon, we legitimately thought you were dead. This wasn’t Stratford where there was a chance you’d survive. We literally watched you die! And I know what you and Markus said to each other. At this point I need you both to say that you absolve any guilt involved in this situation,” Ellen said then stood and looked at the two firmly.

“I’m sorry, it’s really hard to take you seriously in that,” Simon started laughing at her and Markus followed suit, pointing at her yellow nightgown. Ellen pretended to glare until they calmed down. “You did nothing wrong, and should not feel guilty right now. I just want you to be honest with me,” Simon said directly to Ellen.

“I promise I will. I’d also like to request that you be honest with us about your feelings even if they are illogical. They will all be illogical because this situation is completely unheard of.”

“I can agree to those reasonable requests,” Simon smirked and the boys both looked at Ellen. Markus snickered.

“Jesus Christ,” she stood up then walked into the bathroom and came out with a short, white robe wrapped around her.

“Awe,” Markus said.

“Where were we?” asked Ellen.

“Oh the end of the battle,” Markus remembered. “Okay so I turn and kiss her, then we look up and the soldiers are retreating. We’re told essentially that we won? Then we saw Connor blah blah you heard that already.”

“Epic visual, still,” Simon said. Ellen noticed that he was still wearing his necklace. She could see the bulge under his shirt. She was wearing hers too and resisted the urge to touch it.

“Okay so over the next few weeks I was staying in a hotel and Markus and I weren’t sure what was going on with us. I, obviously, was grieving, holy shit I’m saying that to the person I was grieving for. Anyway, he was comforting me but respecting my boundaries. Right?” Ellen turned to Markus.

“Right. So I started staying with her at the hotel…no funny business, like she always says, she was just having really bad night terrors and stuff so I’d hold her while she slept.” Ellen looked at Simon, clearly pained, but he just nodded at the floor. “So once I found out about Carl’s will and the house I set things up as quickly as possible then I brought her here to show her the place, what? Three days ago?”

Ellen shrugged, then quickly added, “And they’d gone to my old house and brought a bunch of my old things over! Including Pancake and the notebook that Connor saved!” she watched Simon’s face carefully even though he was still looking down. He was definitely smiling.

“So…we had a small party and stuff. We went to the Cyberlife Gala. I slept in here with her for a couple nights…”

“We kissed a couple of times but never anything beyond that…mostly just – “

“Well there was that one time – “

“Markus shut up!”

“What?” Simon asked worriedly.

_NOT SEX_ “We just made out in the kitchen once. That’s what he means. It was just kissing but he means it was more than...like, _one_ kiss.” Ellen said. Why did she feel like she had to tell him everything? Markus nodded. “So really, he’s mostly just been comforting me because you were gone. I wasn’t about to…jump into anything.”

Simon swallowed and said with pain, “So, do you love him?” Fuck.

“I…don’t know in which sense of the word. But…yes,” Ellen whispered the last word.

“And I know you love her,” Simon looked at Markus who just looked at the ground and nodded. The tension was thick enough for her to drown in. There was a lump in her throat growing exponentially.

“Well, I think that maybe I should just go and leave you two be,” Simon stood to walk out of the room.

“NO,” Ellen yelled and grabbed his arm. He turned to face her. Instinctively, she spat out, “You didn’t ask if I love you.”

He furrowed his brow and looked at her carefully. “Well, do you love me?”

“Yes,” Ellen said weakly and emphatically. She glanced at Markus and so did Simon. He was still staring at the ground and now had his hand on his cheek. Simon, now smiling, turned and sat on the foot of the bed. “So here is my request,” Ellen began, “I need some time to figure out all of my emotions because right now I am existential. I would like both of you to respect that and give me a little space, we’re still friends right now, obviously, but romantic space so that I can sort through all of this. I just need to breathe for a minute. So that means no overprotecting from either of you, alright?” she asked.

“That...seems like a good idea,” Markus agreed.

“Okay, I can do that,” said Simon.

“Can you?” she asked. They both shrugged and nodded dubiously.

“Oh what about Kamski? Am I still involved in the project?” asked Markus.

“I assume so. I’ll let you know when I talk to him next?”

“Sounds good. Well…good night then?” Markus hugged her noticeably tighter than usual and whispered, “I love you. You okay sleeping alone?” She nodded and smiled as she pulled away. He waited, not wanting to leave she and Simon alone together.

Simon walked over and hugged her. “I’ll always love you, no matter where life or death takes us,” he murmured, Ellen pulled back and had no idea what to say to that. Her face did and she blushed.

“Night Markus, night, Sy,” She said as they left, both trying to be the last to catch her eye. She laughed internally, hysterically, and closed the door.

“So, Carrie Bradshaw,” Big held out one of the $525 blue shoes to Carrie, “will you marry me?”

Carrie smiled softly in the gently glow of the otherwise empty white room. Barefoot, she was nearly at eye level with kneeling Big. She held out her foot and he slid the shoe onto her just like Cinderella. Carrie leapt forward into his arms and they embraced on the thick white carpet of Carrie’s dream walk in closet.

Ellen sniffled. North looked at her. She was hugging a pillow to her chest. “You are such a girl,” she said.

“I know but…but…I’m 6 more years invested in this love story than you!” Ellen fought back weakly.

“You could make that closet a kickass arsenal though right?”

“You really could,” Ellen sniffled through her tears. “North, the real estate though!”

“Okay the real estate was pretty amazing,” North admitted. She looked at Josh on the other couch.

“They’re love is so pure. ‘It wasn’t logic, it was love.’,” Josh quoted back to the TV.

Ellen had claimed a dedicated home theatre downstairs and was forcing the androids through her favourite shows from Boy Meets World in 1993 to Erican’t in 2036. North was great at dissecting the reality, Josh was great at assuming everyone was secretly in love with one another. He struggled with Full House. Simon tried to pick out which characters mirrored members of their group. Connor was swallowed up with identifying old electronics and trying to peg exact years and inconsistencies. They’d long since forbade him from speaking during shows. He’d turned to taking internal notes. Markus watched Ellen. Smiling when she smiled, laughing when she laughed, his favourite thing was when she would quote shows over the characters. North groaned but he always bit his lip and smiled. They were all amused with how she kicked her legs when she was pleased. She loved long love story arches à la Ross and Rachel. That gave Markus confusing ideas of making their relationship more of a roller coaster.

Simon would occasionally run out to get snacks and water for Ellen, ever the prime household assistant, and always before Markus could think of it. They were currently on the first Sex and the City movie.

“Okay now what she wears next!” Ellen held her finger pointing at the screen and Josh sat forward to see Carrie and Big getting married at City Hall, her wearing her simple white vintage suit and the blue shoes from the closet.

“But the Vivienne Westwood!” Connor gasped.

“SCREW VIVIENNE WESTWOOD!” Ellen yelled, “Oh shit she’s probably dead isn’t she.” Ellen kissed her hand and blew it upwards. “Okay then notice? They’re all wearing the colours of their bridesmaids dresses!”

“Awe!” said Josh. He was the _best_ audience

“You are such a Charlotte,” said Simon.

“Oh my God he is!” Markus agreed.

“North is a Samantha. Connor is definitely a Miranda. I’m like a Carrie/Miranda I think. Hm,” Ellen glanced between Simon and Markus.

“Simon’s a Charlotte and Markus is a Carrie,” Josh said confidently.

“Oh, totally!” Connor agreed.

They watched the last few scenes. When Samantha fed her dog who had been hiding under the table at the restaurant in her purse, Connor all but squealed. The credits rolled and Ellen grinned.

“So! What did you think!” They all clapped. Josh began to voice some opinions but North threw her hand over his mouth.

“It was perfect. Flawless. Now Sex and the City is done. What’s next?” North had made is clear that this show wasn’t her favourite. There was definitely not enough violence. There wasn’t in any of Ellen’s favourite shows, she’d admitted to loving terrible TV and epic Sci-Fi movies. She was letting North fangirl over M*A*S*H* on her own time.

“Perfect! Well I vote we take a break and then tonight, Sex and the City 2!”

“WHAT?!” screamed North.

“Oh my God,” gasped Josh.

Ellen met Connor’s gaze. “They go to Abu Dabai and they run into…” the room held it’s breath. “AIDEN!” they boys all reacted exaggeratedly and she laughed.

“Okay, meet back here at 7?” North groaned. “It’s not mandatory, you psycho!”

“Maybe, but all you guys will talk about for the next few days is the movie!”

“Okay,” Ellen stared her down and lost. “Boys, we’re swapping out for the 1962 version of Logan’s Run.”

“YES BITCH!” North yelled. The boys happily seemed to agree with anything either girl said for opposite reasons.

“Okay, can you guys get your own opinions on media?” she asked.

“We just know nothing so we appreciate any sort of education!” Connor said excitedly. Ellen shook her head and led the way out of the room with the parade of androids.

“You guys are the best friends I’ve ever had,” she said, and squeezed Connor’s hand behind her.

They all wandered out and spread around the house. Markus headed to the studio to check on his current project. The others went to do whatever they’d been up to lately. North was very secretive about her spare time and that left them bracing for a nuclear explosion. Ellen wandered into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter, pulling out her phone.

You: What’s going on Kamkam?

Eli: Absolutely nothing.

You: Perfect. I’m introducing the gang to popular television of the last hundred years. It’s like presenting a dissertation.

Eli: Want me to update their memory disks?

She laughed and munched on some nearby Cheetos.

You: You’re no fun, Mr. Kamski.

Eli: You make me feel so old.

You: That’s the plan. It makes me feel better about having created nothing of any interest in my life.

Eli: You led a revolution. I think that’s enough to relax most people.

You: I guess I’m not most people.

Eli: No you are not, Ms. Perkins. I’ll have dinner around six in my office if you’re interested.

You: Is it better than the cereal box I have reservations with?

Eli: I guess that’s a risk you’ll have to take. Should I expect you?

Simon walked into the room looking nervous.

“Hey,” she smiled.

“Hi,” he said softly.

You: Unfortunately, SATC 2 beckons.

Ellen shoved her phone into her pocket. “How are you doing? I’ve been worrying about you.”

Simon sighed and leaned against the counter opposite her, grabbing her ankles as she kicked them back and forth. “It’s been…really hard. I want to say something.”

“Okay, shoot,” she said nervously. She noticed he wouldn’t look at her.

“It was like I fell asleep with this amazing girlfriend, and when I woke up a few minutes later, she wasn’t mine anymore.”

That took Ellen aback. He was right. “I am such a bitch,” she thought aloud in a horrified whisper.

“No! No, no, that’s not what I’m getting at, I swear,” he held her feet and looked meaningfully into her now guilt laiden eyes. “That’s why this is so hard. I can’t be mad at you. It feels like I’ve been…wronged…but I haven’t.” Ellen nodded and looked at the ceiling. Simon snickered and that made her happy.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” she said.

Simon nodded at the floor, then looked up into her eyes. Four blue eyes. Her heart broke a little bit. His broke more. He looked at her feet when he noticed her toes curling. She jumped and pulled her legs back to her. She wanted to….fuck it.

She slid off the counter and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back in what felt like relief. It did feel good to touch one another. Some sort of infinity later, she pulled away and said something about grabbing a sweater from her room and skipped off upstairs. Simon put his elbows on the counter and his face in his hands until Josh called him into the other room.

“Hey Monet, how’s your imagination?” Ellen asked as she traipsed into the studio holding Pancake. Markus turned from his perch on the lift in surprise and she felt bad for interrupting him. “Oh, sorry, I…”

Markus glanced at the canvas again then turned and said, “No it’s okay, I would’ve locked the door if there was some sort of secret.” He pressed a button and brought himself back to the floor. Ellen studied the giant canvas. It didn’t give away any hint of it’s subject.

She lifted her chin at it and raised her eyebrow at him. He held his finger over his lips, _shh_. She smiled and shook her head. He knew she was too curious for her own good. He loved driving her crazy.

“So I’ve been thinking. What if we rolled this little fluff in paint and put catnip on a canvas,” she suggested.

“Mm. Yes. Non toxic. I’m sure he has some potential.”

“He’s a vision.”

“Undeniably.”

Ellen looked at the canvas again and couldn’t resist. He watched her with amusement. “Okay, give me three hints.”

“One hint.”

“Two.”

“I will give you one hint, and one question.”

“Deal. You first.”

Markus and Ellen both turned to the canvas and thought. Markus draped his arm around her shoulders. Pancake jumped down and ran off to explore all of the weird disgusting smells.

“It’s a memory that I want to get onto paper before it slips away,” Markus said dreamily.

“I feel like that’s a good description of a lot of art. Memories or dreams…feelings…”

Markus smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. So what’s the million dollar question?”

“Is this a memory from a time…from something that happened since I’ve known you?”

Markus looked at her until she turned and he nodded. Oh. His eyes betrayed him. Or maybe he wanted them to.

_It’s a memory of you._

_Curious._

Her heart thudded. “Welp, Pancake, that seems like all we’re going to get out of this mysterious artist. Shall we fetch a snack for you?” he made a funny chortle sound and followed her out of the room. God, she’d never get over Markus’ smile. She couldn’t resist peeking back one more time.

After a hilarious viewing of Logan’s Run, the highlight being [1]the eccentric scientist living with dozens of cats, Ellen announced she needed to head off to bed. Truth was, she just wanted some alone time and a ridiculously long shower.

The androids protested. “Awe, love you too,” she said and walked out blowing a kiss. Connor suddenly stood and ran after her.

Once the door was shut he whispered, “Hey, are you okay?”

“I think so?” Ellen said in confusion.

“Do you want me to come with you and talk for a bit?”

It hit her that she really missed having someone to talk to before bed. “Connor, that would be amazing. You’re turning into the best kind of people.” He joined her in going upstairs and they talked about boys for a solid hour.

“So what about you? Discovering any new romantic feelings?” she asked Connor. He seemed flustered.

“I don’t…I haven’t really felt…” Connor stuttered. “Is that bad?” Connor asked in a way that seemed like he’d pondered this before.

“Awe sweetie, no! You just haven’t met the right person. When they come along you’ll feel it,” She said passionately. She was a true romantic. She fucking hated it.

“I guess I don’t meet many women. Crime scenes aren’t very…social,” he said.

“Well what makes you so confident it’s a woman?” Ellen cocked her eyebrow. That seemed to shock him.

“Oh! Oh. Wow I…now I’m not.”

Ellen laughed at his expression, “You’ll be able to tell, my love. You know how you feel about me and everyone in the house?” he nodded. “It’s like that, but on fire.”

“That sounds extremely dangerous.”

“Oh Connor, it is.”

[1] Not kidding


	6. Chapter 6

**December 14 th, 2038**

Ellen began to spend more time alone and was excited about feeling more herself and not being caught up in a relationship, even if it was only her plan for a few weeks. She was out shopping that especially chilly afternoon and finally delving into the business casual fashion side of life. A friendly shop girl was helping her after she admitted she’d never been that interested in clothes. “Okay with your figure? Pencil skirts will make you look drop dead gorgeous. Perfect hourglass.”

“Ugh, except for those bloated stomach days.”

“Just add a cardigan and no one knows! Cardigans are like taking off someone’s glasses.” They both laughed.

Ellen emerged. “Okay what about this one? I’m not a fan of the pinstripes,” she was wearing a navy pencil skirt and an open necked white button down. “Ugh I look like my mom.”

“Wow. Your mom must be attractive.”

Ellen laughed. They agreed the pinstripes were a no. Meanwhile, a tall blonde android with a long straight ponytail came over and asked her a question. They seemed very friendly.

When she walked away, Ellen asked, “Are you guys friends?” The salesgirl looked nervous to answer. Ellen realized how heavy that question was these days. “I’m just asking because I’ve been thinking about Christmas presents for a few of my friends who are androids.”

“Oh!” the salesgirl laughed. “Oh my word I hadn’t even thought of that!”

“Well my usual safety present is pyjamas to be honest! Everyone thinks it’s cute, size doesn’t really matter, but they don’t sleep!”

“And you can’t do food or alcohol or books because they know all the books!”

“We’re screwed aren’t we?” she asked the girl.

“Completely,” she nodded solemnly and Ellen ducked into the change room.

“Wait! What if we don’t give them any hints about what present to _give_ , then we both fail evenly?”

“That’s genius!” shouted the salesgirl and Ellen’s head filled with ideas. They all sucked and she giggled delightedly.

A few hours later, she had happily spent more money then she technically had to her name. She felt like she was literally in a Sex and the City movie. Unfortunately, her arms were a bit too full and she dropped two bags off her fingers. She sighed and began to rearrange them.

“Oh here, let me help you,” a man’s voice said and a mess of black hair leaned down to help gather her bags. She felt so painfully embarrassed and apologized profusely.

The man stood. “It’s no problem, Christmas gets like that,” he said good-naturedly and looked at Ellen. He was absolutely stunning. His hair was pitch black and curled gently at the messy tips. He had pale, perfect skin and silvery blue eyes. “I’d shake your hand but, um…” the guy held up his full hands and Ellen laughed.

“I’m Ellen, thanks for your help.”

“Drew, no problem. I’m waiting for a friend so I was just people watching anyway.” They chatted for a few minutes and he pointed out the strange people he’d seen. He was _really_ funny. She was planning on talking to him until his friend came back but he was taking ages.

“Well I was just heading to grab a cab, would you mind helping me get all this junk over there?”

“That’s like 12 steps, that’s a lot to ask a stranger,” he smiled and winked. There was something about him that seemed awfully familiar. They crossed the plaza to the street while she waved down a car.

“You know, you seem like a very charming young lady. Any chance you’re single?” She spun, a little flustered at his forwardness. “Excuse me?”

“Oh! No, no, I’m gay! I just…the friend I’m with had been whining about being single and you’re stunning and seem clever. I thought maybe you’d wait for him to come say hi.”

“Oh, and here I was thinking you were a dick! Phew,” she laughed. “I’m actually um…caught up in a thing right now I’m…I’m not single.”

“Awe, swing and a miss. See, I’ve never been good with women.” She laughed at that.

“Actually….my friends and I live in this huge house on the east side and we’re having a stupid probably boring party tonight. Lots of single people. Do you guys want to come? I realize I’m just some crazy clumsy stranger on the street though, so…”

“I’ve been looking for some entertainment, clumsy street girl!”

“I’m uninviting you.”

“I’m sorry! I beg for your forgiveness! Okay, here’s my number. Text me details later?” he pulled a pen out of his pocket and literally wrote his number on her arm. So Degrassi High.

“Old school, I like that,” she smiled. “Who carries a pen anymore?” A taxi pulled up and Drew helped her put her purchases inside.

“I stole it from a bank,” he joked.

“See you tonight, Drew,” she laughed and the door slid closed. There was something about him. It took her until _Welcome home, Ellen_ to realize what it was.

“Con, come check this out!!” she yelled and hung up her coat. When she turned and saw him running down that stairs she knew what the thing was for sure. He and Connor had the exact same smile. Bingo.

“What?” he asked.

“I got clothes! Come here! Help me hang them up and I’ll show you!”

He obediently helped her carry the bags upstairs and she forced a fashion show on him and Simon. They tried to make more comments than just ‘nice’ and she excitedly danced around in her bare feet.

Once she was done the three of them sat on her bed, her holding a pint of her favourite Haagen Dasz ice cream. “So I’m thinking we move the couches to the edges of the room and make sort of a dance floor? We can bring the good subs out of the theater.”

“That sounds good. I have to see Connor try to dance,” Simon said.

Ellen laughed and Connor stammered, “I..I don’t think I-I’ll partake…”

“I’m going to teach you whether you like it or not!” Ellen said threateningly. Connor flopped backwards on the bed. He still liked to wear his Cyberlife uniform but had ditched the jacket. She couldn’t blame him, he looked perfect in a crisp white button up. She was holding in her excitement at her surprise guest because she didn’t want to jinx it or get Connor’s hopes up. But she supposed she could tell Simon… ”Okay we only have a few hours. Connor could you get the cru d’ete ready and chill the champagne? I need to talk to Simon.”

Simon made a cute curious face at her and Connor hopped up. “Your going to wear the cream one right?” he asked her. She nodded and rolled her eyes. He took off.

“And what’s on your mind?” Simon asked flirtatiously.

“I have a surprise for Connor! But I need to ask you your opinion first. Do you think that Connor is…”

“Gay?” Simon asked. Her jaw dropped.

“How did you know?!”

Simon shrugged. “My gaydar is impeccable. After he deviated I could tell he was confused and he just…I feel like he could go both ways you know? But he’s not sure right now? I feel like he just needs to meet the right person.”

A grin broke over Ellen’s face in satisfaction. She loved being right. “I met a guy today!” Simon’s face fell. “Stop doing that, you loser! I’m not in love with every person I meet!”

“Maybe not but I know they’re all in love with you.”

She turned and looked at his cute smirk. God she wanted to melt. She tried not to look at him and murmured _shut up._ He smiled at her obvious flattered state. “So this guy. I was shopping and he helped me with my bags. I found out that he was gay when he suggested I go talk to his straight friend. Something about him just seemed significant? So I invited them to the party. When I got home I realized it was because he has perfect complementary charm for Connor. Identical energy. So I’m really excited but I can’t tell Connor because it might jinx it!”

“That’s awesome!” Simon said. She was kind of surprised at his excitement. “Oh God he has really needed something, hasn’t he?”

“I didn’t realize you were so...caring about people’s love lives…”

“I guess I didn’t want to see too oversensitive?” Simon offered. _Awe._

“Listen, I should change, but I’d like to point out,” as he stood she put her hands on his chest, “I have a thing for sensitive guys.” With that, she strode into her bathroom. Simon walked out into the hall, grinning, and leaned his forehead against the wall outside to gather himself.

Ellen texted Drew with their address and he told her that he was excited and naturally asked what to wear. She subtly took a photo of Connor and Markus who were dressed and setting up the room downstairs to send to him. All she got back was a “…damn.” The gang had set up their sound system in front of the piano and moved couches and shelves to the outer walls of the room, leaving the dining table and the TV on aquarium. They had rolled up the rug and it was in a precarious column in the corner of the room. Ellen was wearing a deeply scooped cream satin tank top with dark jeans and socks and was using them to twirl and slide on the hardwood floor. Josh was doing the same but much more gracefully. North had picked out his outfit of a beige button up undone to show off his collarbone. She could honestly say that he had never looked better.

“Whoop!” he yelled and caught Ellen just before her tailbone hit the floor. She shrieked in delight when he scooped her up and spun around.

“Someone is going to get an eye poked out!” North said running down the stairs to them.

“Shut up, you’re the inventor of fireball!” Markus yelled from the kitchen. North slid and joined them on the hardwood floor and began to do the running man.

“Where in the hell did you learn that?” asked Ellen, still in Josh’s arms. He seemed to have forgotten her there.

“I…”

“Oh my god you researched dance moves didn’t you?” Simon yelled over the railing. North turned and slowly backed into the foyer. “Wait what are you guys doing?”

“We just got married,” yelled Josh, “hadn’t you heard?”

“Wow, Simon you are a bad friend,” Ellen shook her head and he grinned at her. Her high wavy ponytail twirled out behind her. He ran downstairs and joined in the glory of socks on a glistening hardwood floor. Josh tossed her onto a couch and Simon quickly grabbed her hand and scooped her back up onto the floor. She slid to the speakers and put on some music.

Two hours later the house was packed with androids and a couple humans here and there. Ellen was pleased that she didn’t have to constantly try and entertain people. She tried to let herself get lost in the rowdiness, switching between dancing and chatting, flirting and dancing. She’d spot Markus or Simon in a crowd and they’d share a swift moment of intense sexual tension and infatuation. Sometimes one of them would walk past and gently squeeze her hand or touch her waist. They never seemed to have a moment to themselves. After stressing about the two men so constantly, she was thoroughly enjoying the freedom to be happy about something else. In the middle of the dance floor with Connor, her careful student, she felt her phone vibrate.

Drew: Hey clumsy! We just got here and it looks packed. Feeling a bit overwhelmed. Any chance you’d meet us at the door?

You: On my way! Just wait on the doormat like the newspaper.

Ellen leaned into Connor’s ear and yelled over the music, “A friend just got here and wants me to meet him at the front door, want to come?” Connor nodded and followed her, tugged by the hand, happily. It was too perfect.

They wiggled through the crowd and Ellen spotted Drew slide in and look around, followed by a quirky and adorable redhead. He could’ve been Peter Pan when he was a child.

“Drew!” she hugged him.

“Hey, beautiful! This is Alex,” he gestured to his friend.

“Hi! Nice to meet you! I’m Ellen,” she shook his hand. When she and Alex turned, Drew had already laid eyes on Connor and he was _gone._ Ellen looked at Connor and remembered how flawless he was. _The most beautiful man to exist in the current state of the world._ Damn, Drew was lucky. Especially because Connor’s jaw was hanging open and he and Drew were slowly shaking hands, clearly reluctant to let go. Connor was a couple inches shorter but other than that they looked made for each other. She glanced at Alex with a smile, he raised his eyebrows, impressed. Ellen wasn’t sure if she should help the conversation or leave them be but her decision was made when Connor gripped her hand like a viper.

“So, you know Ellen?” he asked, his voice excessively loud.

Drew laughed a little, “Yeah we met when she spilled her packages all over me.” He was so bad and Connor was definitely shook. Hard.

“Shut up! I’m clumsy and I dropped some bags so he helped me to get into a cab. We got along quickly so I invited him here. They’re both single I figured there would be a lot of singles here,” she said with obviousness oozing in the spaces between her words.

“Oh that’s nice,” said Connor, oblivious. Jesus. Drew seemed confused by what seemed like a brush off. Uh oh. She looked at Alex for help.

“Yeah, so if you have any friends who have low enough standards to date someone like me, let me know,” Alex laughed. “Or, a guy good enough for him,” he pointed his thumb at Drew.

Connor nodded then remembered his conversation with Ellen the other day. He looked at her. She winked. He died. He looked at Drew in a new light and Ellen recognized the weak-kneed expression on his face. A soft, confident smile spread on his face and he ran his fingers through his hair. Drew had that crooked smile on his face and Alex seemed to have seen his new expression a thousand times before.

“We’ll leave you two to get to know each other, I think that Ellen should show me the bar because this party is rowdy!” Alex put his hand on her back to steer her away but Connor would. Not. Let. Go. Of. Her. Hand. She reached up and yanked n the back of his hair sneakily. He hated that and immediately let go. When he turned to see her gone he felt like he needed a lifeboat.

He turned back to Drew and his mouth was open, cheeks tinting slightly blue.

“So, I take it you didn’t know about this little set up either?” Drew asked, seeing his nervousness.

Connor shook his head and laughed nervously, “No, I…she doesn’t tell me anything. She only told me people were coming over a few hours ago.” Drew laughed. He’d made a joke! It was funny!

“Well it’s…really nice to meet you. Do you live here too?”

Connor rubbed the back of his neck then put his hand in his pocket. “Yes there’s five of us. Ellen is actually the only human. It’s me, her, our friend North, and Ellen’s love triangle.”

Drew laughed at that too. He found Connor’s timidness adorable and it made him feel gentle and protective. “She does seem like trouble, that one. So do you want to show me around a little bit?”

Connor nodded shyly and as he turned away, Drew grabbed his hand for guidance and Connor felt like he felt about his friends, except on fire.

“That was _amazing_!” Ellen told Alex. “Connor’s so shy but he actually seemed to be opening up!”

“Dude, how unfair is it that they are both _so_ beautiful. Like…share!”

Ellen laughed. “Awe! You’re beautiful too,” and patted his head. He scrunched his face up and she laughed. They headed to the kitchen and she asked for him to pick his poison.

“Wait why is it so empty and neat in here?” he asked.

“Oh, to tell you the truth, almost everyone here is an android.”

“Can androids get drunk?”

“God I wish! Wait…I’ve only ever tried with a little bit of champagne. Alex…shall we conduct a social experiment?”

“I think we have to,” he nodded gravely.

“Hold on,” Ellen looked into the living rom, “ _NORTH,_ GET THE FUCK IN HERE.” It took her a few seconds and Simon and Josh traipsed after her curiously. She had a feeling that would happen. “Hello, science,” she said sneakily and they all looked at the two suspiciously.

“Friends, this is Alex, Alex, this is North, Josh, and Simon, my housemates! Alex is human and we’re contemplating the fact that, well Alex would you like to state the question boggling our minds while I prepare?”

“Of course my fellow scientist! Now, we are wondering if androids can get drunk. It is of utmost importance that we get to the bottom of this mystery.” Ellen was chopping up a lime. “It is urgent.”

“Oh hell yeah,” said North wickedly.

“Ahhhhh,” said Josh uncertainly.

“Ellen, I don’t know, even you don’t get drunk…” Simon said.

“We shall go with _tipsy_ then,” the humans lined up five shot glasses and filled them with pure clear Patron silver tequila.

“Okay so how tequila shots work,” Ellen was basically staring at Simon because he looked so nervous but her gaze was making him smile, “is you lick your hand and shake shalt onto it. Then you lick the salt, do the shot, then suck on the lime to stop the burn.”

“Why do people drink it if it burns?” Josh asked.

“I guess because it makes life burn less?” Alex said and North snorted and laughed while looking at each other.

“Hey! We can turn our taste sensors off!” said Josh. Ellen and Alex agreed that that was cheating in a major way and disobeyed it, knowing that if they had that power, they’d do it too.

They spread out the glasses and all got themselves salted while Ellen moved beside Simon and whispered something in his ear.

“Okay, 1…2…3…go!” Alex shouted and he, North, and Josh liked their hands and pounded the shots. Ellen and Simon hooked arms and licked the salt off of each others wrists and took theirs too. The androids grabbed the limes and stuffed them desperately into their mouths while Alex and and Ellen laughed and slowly licked theirs. You could tell a first timer.

“Jesus!” North shouted. Then stared off into the distance. “Ooh I like it.”

Josh looked disgusted and was shaking his head. Ellen was impressed with Simon, who looked pretty impressed and not at all fazed by his first shot.

“Well for our hypothesis to be confirmed…we’ll need to do one more. Or four more,” Alex pointed out. That’s when Ellen realized that androids could party. They cheered and pushed their glasses into the middle.

“Wait, where’s Markus?!” Ellen asked.

“Dazzling on the piano, of course,” Josh said.

“….who cares I’mma get him!” Ellen skipped off into the living room.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked Simon when he saw his face fall.

“Oh, nothing, don’t worry about it,” Simon shook his head. _Sure._

“What about you,” Alex nodded at North, “You ready girl?”

“I’m ready for anything,” she flirted. Josh looked at Simon and shook his head.

“The King of Jericho, ladies and gentlemen!” Ellen burst into the room leading a laughing Markus.

 _Still?_ Thought Simon in annoyance.

“I’ve told him of our science experiment and we are good to go.”

“Markus needs to catch up,” North pointed out. They all watched with laughter as Markus did his first tequila shot.

Three shots later, Ellen foregoing two, she and Alex determined that androids could in fact get drunk. Alex and North were flirting painfully hard and the other four were spreading the concept of drinking to the crowd. Markus suggested getting more alcohol but Ellen pointed out that first time drinkers would be very tempted to overdo it. Carl had been thoroughly stocked anyway. Ellen yelled to Alex that he was a bad influence then tugged the boys out to the dance floor. Some ancient Jason Derulo that her mom used to love was blaring. Simon thought she was luminous. Her cheeks were glistening with sweat and she couldn’t stop grinning. He and Markus were very obviously both trying to dance closer to her. That made her laugh and eventually she and North were dancing on a shockingly strong coffee table when she noticed something.

“North, North,” she pointed to the corner with her champagne glass. North’s jaw dropped. Connor and Drew were tucked behind the dining table against the bank of windows kissing softly. Dre’w hand was on Connor’s cheek and his hands were timidly on Drew’s waist. She and Ellen were so frozen that their friends essentially all looked.

“GO CONNOR!” Josh yelled and North tackled him below eyesight. Ellen jumped up and down and clapped a little.

She found Alex’s eyes, “They really are both way too beautiful.”

He rolled his eyes, “Welcome to my life.”

This party was college wild at this point. Ellen was getting high off the air and it was making _her_ want to make out with someone too. But she had promised. That suddenly felt very unfair. She had two men in love with her and she was in love with two men but she currently had none. Suddenly she realized that she was only dancing with Josh. Alex and North were grooving happily next to them.

“Hey, where are Markus and Simon?” she stood on her toes and yelled to Josh. He looked around and made the same realization. He shrugged and looked around. He was tall, it was like having a periscope. He stopped looking and his face had a strange expression suddenly. She tried to follow his gaze but couldn’t see over the people’s heads. She trotted to the spiral staircase and walked up three steps then looked. In a small alcove she saw Simon talking to a pretty android. A platinum blonde Lucy. His hand was against the wall over her head and they were extremely close together. It took her a minute to notice that his other hand was on her waist and hers on his forearm. Her entire chest felt clenched in a fist and tears pricked the backs of her eyes. Josh watched, pained, as she reacted, then turned to look for a place to hide. She turned and darted into the dark art studio. Her eyes were pinched shut and she tried to not hyperventilate. She knew she was overreacting. She had a tendency to. She was sensitive. It could’ve been nothing? Or it could’ve been the fact that Simon was finally realizing how many unflawed beautiful women existed. Why the hell would he want her anyway? She knew in her gut that it wasn’t nothing. She heard a metallic swish behind her and spun.

“Ellen?” Markus saw her tearing and rushed over to pull her into his arms. “Oh, Ellen, come here. Shh it’s okay I’m here.” He stroked her back, her hair, her waist. Her breath calmed at his touch and her tears cut off immediately. He held her shoulders out but she didn’t release his waist. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.” She shook her head and couldn’t form words. Markus cradled her head and kissed her forehead.

“Simon…he…” Markus furrowed his brow and looked at her. “I saw him…it was probably nothing.”

“No, what? Tell me, I’m here, you can talk to me,” he brushed back her damp hair. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted by the idea of Simon doing something wrong.

“I..” Three blue eyes, “He was standing in the alcove by the garden doors with a woman and they were…very close together and his hand was…” she sort of demonstrated.

Markus felt angrier than he’d expected. He what?! “I’m gonna kill him,” he whispered. Ellen suddenly snorted with laughter. “What?” he asked in confusion.

“This situation is so absurd!”

“I know but I feel _angry_. We all know what’s going on and…how dare he! I didn’t think he was like that.”

“Maybe it was nothing,” she said softly.

She looked so delicate and confused and hurt. She looked at him and her eyes said, _I’m no one._

No…Markus held her hands and pulled her to the center of the room. She had seen a spotlight facing the canvassed wall of the room and had assumed Markus had been working. Why in the middle of the party, she didn’t know, but artists were eccentric, she supposed. He turned so that she was facing the curtain and he walked toward it. He held his breath as he grabbed the gold post and pulled it open. Her face didn’t move.

She stared at the rooftop of Jericho. Looking out onto Detroit. How had he gotten the sky so…on the right stood the silhouette of the piano against the wall. In front of it, dimly lit, sat she and Markus. His hand was leaning on the bench behind her, her hair was waving down her back, catching the moonlight. But…his face was tilted down to hers, just a sliver of moonlight between their lips. The very moment before their first kiss. The memory he didn’t want to slip away. It was breath taking. She hadn’t realized how long she’d been staring but Markus suddenly said, “So what do you think? It isn’t done yet but…” softly.

She shook her head and didn’t take her eyes off of that painting. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” she said simply.

His face rushed with pride. He walked slowly to her and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder. They stared at the painting.

“You thought this memory would slip away?” she asked sadly.

“It was too perfect to risk,” he whispered. Goosebumps rose on her skin. He noticed and kissed her shoulder. She nodded and was happy to be there in his arms. Warm and safe. Loved. She turned in his arms to face him and she could tell he was still worrying about her. She couldn’t blame him. He tried to delve into her eyes but she couldn’t seem to open them with vulnerability. She held her palms out on his chest and he held her gently in his arms. They could hear the music from the party clearly through the door and it had slowed down. He glanced at the door and smiled, “Do you want to dance?”

She nodded, “I’d love to.” Markus covered up his masterpiece then led her out of the studio into the throng of people, slowly swaying.

_**[1]** _ _Everyone's around  
No words are coming now  
And I can't find my breath  
Can we just say the rest  
With no sound  
  
_

Markus led her by the hand out to the middle of the floor, underneath the broken chandelier. He wanted everyone to see that they were together. That made her smile softly. She held in her urge to glance at the alcove where she’d seen Simon. Markus pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest. His thirium pump beat comfortingly.

_  
And I know this isn't enough  
I still don't measure up  
And I'm not prepared  
Sorry is never there  
When you need it  
  
And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you  
I would  
  
_

She looked around for a minute and saw North dancing with Alex, Josh with some PYT she didn’t recognize, and close to them, Connor and Drew. She tried to catch his eye but he was completely lost in Drew’s. _Awe_. She smiled and poked Markus so he’d see too. He looked down at her after and smiled. She arched her back into him and smiled too. She felt giddy again. Like a girl in high school with her crush.

_  
I thought I saw a sign  
Somewhere between the lines  
And maybe it's me  
Maybe I only see  
What I want  
  
And I still have your letter  
Just got caught between  
Someone I just invented  
Who I really am  
And who I've become  
  
_

She and Markus just stared at one another, talking with their eyes. It felt peaceful and happy. Things felt right. They both wanted to stab Simon in the face, but it was still peaceful. She leaned her cheek against his chest once again and it occurred to her that this was still Simon’s heart. Simon, who had sacrificed himself for the revolution. And here she was, pissed because he’d just even speaking to another woman. Emotions made her stupid.

_  
And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you  
You bring me higher  
I would  
  
_

She was scanning the room for Simon. The less she saw, the more she was convinced he was off making out with blonde Lucy. She’d always been jealous of platinum blonde hair. It was such an unnecessary detail. She moved to scan the balcony and still came up empty, her skin running colder. She glanced up at Markus for some comfort but he was glaring pointedly up behind her. Ellen turned, Markus grabbing her waist tighter so that she wouldn’t, but she spotted the two blondes above them. Their hands were intertwined on the railing and she was whispering in his ear. Simon’s hand was on her back. Ellen felt about as important as a piece of lint in his pocket. As if sensing her, Simon suddenly looked directly into her eyes and stepped back from the woman, looking horrified. He looked at their hands and tore it away. The girl looked taken aback. Markus was gone. Ellen turned and saw him disappearing up the stairs. She felt frozen in place, like if she stayed still enough, no one would notice how disposable she had become. She and Simon stared at each other in mutual horror until,

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

Markus appeared in her peripheral vision. He pounded his way across the balcony, Simon turned at the sudden movement, and he decked him in the face.

_He can’t feel pain_ , _moron._ Ellen couldn’t help but think when Markus seemed to realize the same thing. As Simon rose again with his hand on his now white cheek, Markus pushed up his shirt and ripped out his thirium pump.

“ _MARKUS!_ ” she screamed and fled up the stairs. She reached them and Simon was laying on the floor. “Are you insane? He ripped out his heart once to save the revolution and your doing it because he held some chick’s hand?!” That seemed to wake him up and he dove to push it back into Simon’s chest. Once Simon opened his eyes, he placed his hand on his chest and sat up on one elbow with a gasp. He searched for his favourite blue eyes but only spotted the wafting wavy brown hair disappearing across the balcony and down the hall.

_  
I'd be good to you  
I'd be good to you  
I'd be good to you  
I'd be so good to you_

Markus saw her too. At this point, everyone had, but she was pretending they weren’t looking at her. She knew they’d keep watching, so she reached the end of the hall and ran down the stairs there, darting into the ancient looking den that no one used. It had a door that led to the green house which had a door into the far side of the garden. She booked it that way then breathed in the cold, clean air. She walked down the pathway, knowing that even though she could see inside, they couldn’t see her. Everyone seemed to have gone back to their old ways and were dancing and happy. Everything was fine. Simon was a jerk and Markus was an angel and currently, that was it. Everyone looked so sparkling and golden. She saw North and Connor looking around for her, Drew and Alex trailing behind. She caught a blink of Jerry and Kara, on the balcony and scanning the crowd for her. She walked slowly and sat down on the ground behind the big fountain where she was sure no one could see her. What the hell was going on? And why didn’t she want to be found? Maybe it was because if she said things aloud they would be real. She didn’t want anything to be real. She pulled out her phone. There was really only one person she wanted to talk to.

You: If you sneak away from them, I’ll tell you where I am.

She knew Connor would receive it through his LED. It made her jealous. Her fingers were freezing.

Connor: Deal.

You: I’m in the garden behind the fountain. Love you.

Connor: On the way, love you too.

Moments later, hushed footsteps approached. Ellen looked up to see Connor holding up a white blanket. She smiled and he draped it around her shoulders. He rubbed her arm and pulled her into him to warm her.

“It’s much too cold for you to be out here.”

“I know.”

“So what happened in there? I didn’t see everything.”

“It’s okay, I’m glad you found yourself busy,” Ellen smiled.

“Stop it!” Connor blushed.

“I’m sorry I took you away from him,” she suddenly realized.

“I would’ve been off wandering around to find you anyway.”

“It’s a pretty great party huh? All great parties need some drama.”

“Well…good job?”

“Gee, thanks.”

“So, talk to me. Tell me what happened. But take your time if that’s hard.”

Ellen sighed and told him everything. Even the painting.

“Wait so talking to someone closely is bad?” Connor asked.

“No, not always. Just when there’s…intention behind it.”

“So us sitting like this is okay?” Connor asked.

“Yes, because we’re close friends. There’s no intention of this leading to anything more. It’s a kind of energy.”

Connor nodded in thought. “This is confusing.”

She smiled. “I know. It’ll get less confusing.” Her phone had been vibrating incessantly. She finally checked it.

North: Where are you? I’m freaking out.

Josh: We buried him. Come meet us in your room to hear the eulogy.

Drew: Hey, I’m not sure what’s going on but it sounds rough, everyone is …

Markus: Sweetheart where are you? Please tell me. I’m so worried about yo…

Simon: Ellen I’m so so sorry, I have no idea what happened. Please let me…

Eli: I know it’s late, but I’ve come across something very interesting…

Connor read the texts over her shoulder. She sighed. She only responded to two.

You: We’re up partying a little too hard. Sorry, us youngsters are so irresponsible.

Eli: Oh really? You didn’t invite me?

You: I didn’t think you’d be interested. You seem more like a martini guy than a tequila shots guy.

Eli: Don’t think you’ve pegged me down just yet, Ms. Perkins.

You: Well it’s winding down. The drama phase is upon us, I’m in hiding with Connor.

Eli: Tell him I say hello. Are you okay?

You: Not particularly. Don’t worry about it.

She paused there for now.

You: I’ll meet you in my room if you promise there will be no Simon.

North: What about Markus?

You: Markus is allowed.

Josh: Okay good cause he’s already here. We’re going through your stuff. If you don’t hurry I’m going to panty raid.

“Jesus Christ. Let’s go Con, can you cover me?”

He smiled. “Good for you. Let’s go.” He helped her up and she kept the blanket wrapped around her. They went through the den doors and Connor looked out into the hall before waving her through and to the stairs. He peeked over the top before letting her emerge and they tiptoed to her bedroom door. He opened the door for her and she saw Markus sitting up on her bed. She smiled gratefully and he hurried over to wrap her up in his arms.

“Oh God you’re so cold. Come here,” he led her to her dresser and pulled out one of her favourite knit sweaters. He held it up and put it on her like he used to put on her pyjamas. “There,” he smiled. She sat cross-legged on the bed and Markus grabbed her hairbrush from her nightstand. He sat behind her and took out her ponytail to brush her hair, now flecked with snow.

“Okay so what the hell just happened?” North asked. She was pacing, Alex and Drew were sitting together on the window seat. Josh was leaning forward on the chair by her dresser, and Connor was now leaning against the door. Her body guard. Besides the fact that he was making eyes at Drew.

“This was a great night to meet us you guys, we’re in fabulous form,” Ellen said to Drew and Alex. Alex laughed, Drew licked his lip at Connor. Alex rolled his eyes at her and she nodded.

“Markus told us what he saw but we want your side,” Josh said urgently.

“Fine...well when me and you were dancing,” she looked at Josh, “you saw it before me. Simon was standing with that blonde chick,” Ellen rolled her eyes

“Hannah,” North clarified.

“What a stupid fucking name,” Ellen said.

“Total bullshit,” said Drew.

“How unoriginal can you get that you’re a palindrome,” Connor added. “If it’s capitalized it’s even a palindrome upside down.” Everyone looked at him in confusion.

“So, I saw that they were…” she looked at Josh and hoped he would finish so she wouldn’t have to.

“They were standing _really_ close together and he had his hand above her head like, well here,” Josh grabbed North and showed how Simon had been standing. “And his other hand was holding her waist.”

“You think it was holding it? I thought it was touching it.” Josh looked at her like the difference was ridiculous. “Okay, yes, so I got a bit…freaked out…so I ducked into the studio to cool off.”

Markus cut in. “I saw the studio door open so I found her and I showed her what I’ve been working on and she told me why she was upset. I felt…angry. Which is weird but I didn’t want her to get hurt.” Markus leaned for and wrapped his arms around Ellen and she smiled.

“Oh right! Love triangle,” Drew said to Connor in understanding.

“So Markus and I went out to dance. Then I noticed that I couldn’t see Simon anywhere. I looked up and Markus was glaring at something on the balcony. I turned - “

“And I tried to stop her from turning because I didn’t want her to see - “

“And I saw…them…again…”

“Simon and her were holding hands on the railing and she had her hand on his chest and was whispering in his ear. He had his hand on her back. You know, classic pre-kiss stance,” Markus finished.

“Ohhhh,” Connor said and turned to Ellen. She pointed at him and raised her eyebrows. Everyone looked at them wonderingly.

“Okay so then why did you try to kill him, Markus?” North asked.

“I didn’t! I was just…I was so angry. So I just ran at him and hit him.” Drew and Alex gasped.

“These bastards don’t feel pain,” Ellen rolled her eyes at the androids.

“So I realized that wouldn’t have done anything to punish him, then I remembered him finding out that we - “ he looked at Ellen and she turned and looked at him ”- had kissed after Stratford and he had ripped out my thirium pump, so this felt like good punishment.”

“I was standing on the main floor and chased after him. When I saw him do that I remembered the last time Simon had pulled out his thirium pump was to save the revolution. So I yelled that.”

“And she was right. So I pushed it back in.”

“Holy shit,” Josh murmured.

“Then what?” North asked Ellen.

“I don’t know, I just ran. Ended up in the garden.”

“Then Simon and I both panicked and chased after her but we lost her. So once Simon and I ended up in the hallway alone, I knew that I could hurt him. I let it all out. How he was trying to destroy her and I was so mad at him for treating her so carelessly. How I know,” he brushed Ellen’s hair off of her shoulder and looked at her, “that you are worth much more than any placeholder.” She smiled and a tear trickled into the corner of her mouth. He wanted to kiss it off of her lip desperately.

She looked over her shoulder _. Thank you…how did you know that’s what I was thinking?_

_You mentioned to me once that you were afraid you were replaceable. You are one of a kind._

“Then North found us, split us up, and we all went to look for you. Now we’re here.”

“And he didn’t say anything back?” Ellen asked.

Markus shook his head. “He just looked sort of...guilty and panicked.”

“Wait where is he?” Ellen asked. Everyone looked puzzled and they realized they had no idea. Ellen reached for her phone.

Simon: Ellen I’m so so sorry, I have no idea what happened. Please let me explain I can’t live with myself I’m so worried about you.

Simon: Ellen please, where are you? I’m begging you I need to talk to you. Of course I don’t think you’re replaceable.

Simon: I’m not going to give up until I find you.

“How can he be so insistent but so stupid? It should be obvious where we are shouldn’t it?” Ellen asked. Then, of course, there was a knock on the door. Connor looked at her.

“I’ll stand behind the door, you see who it is, tell them I’m not here, got it?” she hopped off the bed and he waited for her to hide. The door opened and…Connor was silent.

“Hello Connor. I’m looking for Ellen. Is she here?” Elijah Kamski said.

She rounded the corner in disbelief. “Eli?! What the hell are you doing here?”

He was standing there in a tux with the shirt half unbuttoned, a wrinkled T-shirt underneath. “Actually I…I’m sorry, could I speak to you in private?” Ellen looked around as the shocked faces took in the most important man on the planet.

“Yes of course,” before she could even suggest going to a different room, her friends were rushing out of the room in shock or panic that they’d do something stupid in front of the richest man in the world.

“Well there’s that,” she raised her eyebrows and walked over to lock the door. “Feels odd to be talking in my bedroom.” Ellen sat on the end of her bed and Kamski sat on the window seat. “So, how can I help you, Mr. Kamski?”

He smiled. “Well earlier, it sounded like something was wrong and I grew concerned. I was on my way home from a terribly boring dinner party so I thought I’d drop by. I hope that’s alright.”

She was touched. “Of course it is. I’m actually very sorry I didn’t invite you, I gave androids tequila for the first time.”

That made him laugh harder than she’d ever seen. “I take it that went well?”

“It did! Did you see how rowdy this party is? It made them horny and dramatic, just like humans,” she couldn’t believe she’d just said _horny_ to Elijah Kamski, fuck.

“Ah, and I’m guessing that’s why you weren’t okay earlier?”

“You would be guessing correctly.”

He sighed. “Can we drop the front and just be friends?”

“Excuse me?”

“I can still tell that you think of me as THAT Elijah Kamski and I still feel like I need to act like him. I just wanted to outright ask if we can put it aside.” He shrugged off his tux jacket and lay it beside him.

Ellen looked at him with her head tilted. “I would love that.”

“So if I ask what’s wrong, you’re not allowed to tell me it’s not important or that it’s childish or something.”

She smiled and gritted her teeth. “Okay, agreed.” Kamski moved and sat next to her on her bed, gently, and leaned forward on his knees. She crossed her legs.

“So, Ellen, what happened? Are you okay?”

“I am not. I think you know the general outline of what’s going on in my love life.”

“Yeah that glass is literally not at all soundproof. I heard everything.

“Oh, how comforting. Well, Simon came home and the three of us had a conversation.”

“Awkward.”

“So fucking _uncomfortable_ dude! Kill me. So I told them to give me until the New Year to give myself some time to process my feelings, right? They agreed. It was also pretty clear, or so I thought, that we’d all be…I don’t know. Apart? Single? Celibate? If they weren’t doing me they wouldn’t be doing someone else, especially considering they were essentially competing for my attention right?”

“Oh, I see where this is going.”

“I’m sure. Basically, I saw Simon getting all close and personal with some Barbie and Markus walked up to him and ripped out his heart.”

“When you said drama I didn’t think you meant red carpet drama!”

Ellen groaned and fell back onto the bed.

“So are they okay now?” Eli asked.

“I’ve been told. I haven’t seen Simon. It’s been a little over an hour,” she sat up, “Eli, my friend, what do I do?”

“I must confess, I’ve never been great with romance. As you can tell,” he held up his left hand and pointed at his ring finger.

“Hey, did you program androids sexuality?”

“What?”

“Like whether they’re gay or straight or pansexual…or are they all pansexual?”

“Oh! I guess I just assumed they were all pansexual. Free to love or be attracted to anyone they wanted.”

“Huh. That’s cool. I thought Connor was gay and that’s why he hadn’t met the right person until today.”

Kamski laughed. “Well nice work, at least you found him someone? He’s very….”

“Awkward? Antisocial?”

“Eccentric?”

“Sure! That’s good.”

“Maybe I should pull a you and live somewhere all alone in snow and ice. I’ve always been tempted.”

“I have a spare room?” he offered.

“HA. See the thing is, he was only close to her. Only holding hands. Only touching. It’s not like they were fucking on the dining room table or something.”

“True, but feelings are feelings.”

“That’s exactly it. Wait. _WAIT_. What if I do that?”

“Fuck someone on your dining room table?”

Hearing him say fuck was mildly hilarious. “YES! No.”

“I love your ‘I have a plan’ face, what if you do what?”

“I give him the opportunity he’s surely seeking out to say that, the: it was only blah blah, I say ‘You’re right, it’s fine, you have nothing to apologize for.’ Right? But since feelings are feelings…” Ellen raised an eyebrow at Kamski.

“Oh you are the dangerous kind of genius aren’t you?!”

“Your genius might lie in thirium but mine lies in total and utter manipulation,” she joked.

He laughed. “Okay, you’re smart in other ways too, for sure, but that is a good one to have.”

“Are you sure it isn’t villainous?”

“I am. It keeps life interesting without mass destruction.”

“True. Hey, there’s some food and stuff in the kitchen. There are only like 6 humans here, do you want to check it out and get a drink?”

“Perfect. I’m not exactly dressed…” he looked down. So did she.

“We’re the opposite kinds of inappropriate aren’t we?” Ellen pulled off her sweater. “Here I’ll hang your jacket in here,” she took it from the window seat and put it in her closet. He hung up his dress shirt as well. As she passed by her mirror she hesitated before taking off her amethyst and shoving it in her drawer. She and Elijah Kamski walked out into the chaos. Suddenly she felt like she wanted some positive attention. She wanted to show off how okay she was. Instead of ducking down the back stairs she led Kamski past astounded onlookers down the balcony and down the spiral staircase. She knew all eyes were on them. They were.

Simon was sitting on the balcony, leaned against a bookshelf. Occasionally he’d send a message to Ellen but was currently stuck waiting for her to come to him. He was about to go look for her again when he saw something unbelievable. She was traipsing down the spiral staircase, pulling Elijah Kamski behind her by the hand. She led him around the dance floor and into the kitchen. The door closed before he bolted.

“Hey! Look who it is!” Markus said when they entered. “Nice to see you again, sir.” He was grouped around the island with Josh, Alex, and North.

“Please call me Eli, I’m here purely socially.”

North looked at Ellen, who’s eyes glimmered, “Nice to meet to Eli! We were just getting a drink.”

“I heard that Ellen was teaching some of you how to shoot tequila. She’s a terrible influence.”

“That was all me!” Alex claimed happily. He seemed to be drunk enough to not fully realize who he was talking to.

“Well, I haven’t done one in years. Maybe you should reteach me,” Kamski offered. That quickly led to the four of them crowding around the island, yelling “1…2…3!” and slamming another shot. Eli hissed as their glasses hit the counter again and they sucked on their limes.

“ _Mmmm_ ,” squealed North. Alex bumped her hip with his and she smiled. Ellen was standing between Markus and Kamski when Simon burst into the room. They all turned and stared at him.

“Ellen, thank God. I…can I talk to you?” Everyone’s heads whipped towards her. She looked at Markus, then at Eli.

“We can talk here,” she offered and sucked on her lime some more. Markus hid his smile with his hand.

“Please? Just for a second.”

She sighed. “Fine, I’ll be right back,” she said to the group and she ran her hand around Markus’ waist and squeezed his hip.

Simon saw that and felt sick. He was screwed and knew it. He walked into the foyer and she followed him through the door.

“Listen I…I’ve been trying to figure out what to say since…”

“Since you got caught hitting on Hannah?” she said abrasively. Fuck, she was going to stay cool.

“No! I wasn’t hitting on her. We were just talking and I guess the alcohol had gone to my head and…Ellen she was all over me.”

“Simon, you were the one towering over her in that alcove and your hand was over hers on the balcony so, I’d like to point out that this conversation is not going in your direction,” at least her sass was back.

Simon sighed and covered his face. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. She felt very small and very flawed then.

She swallowed her plans and cleverness and just whispered the only thing she wanted to know. “Why?”

He looked at her for a long moment before saying, “Because I don’t feel like I’ll ever be enough for you. It felt good to have some attention that wasn’t…divided.”

“So you’re not good enough for me but good enough for a tall, blonde, perfect, android?”

“I…” he came up with nothing else.

“It’s feeling like you’re taking it out on me that you put me up on a pedestal.”

He struggled with his words again. “I think you might be right.”

“Well,” she took a deep breath and tried to be cool, “It’s not a big deal. It’d not like you guys were fucking or anything,” she said it harshly because she knew he wouldn’t like that.

“Ellen, no please don’t brush things off like that,” he said.

“No, it’s fine, it was just touching. I touch people all the time.”

“Ellen – “

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t do anything wrong. We’re fine.” She smiled coldly and turned back into to the kitchen. He followed her, not really knowing what else to do. She stood between Markus and Eli again and they both looked at Simon with a protective air. The group continued to talk. Simon settled between North and Josh. Ellen kicked Markus and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“I told Simon that touching isn’t a big deal so things are fine between us. Wanna help me mess with him?” She couldn’t have cared less about a moral compass. Markus, meanwhile, had not expected to feel this happy until 2039. As a yes, he put his hand on her back and laughed into her temple. She looked at Eli and he smirked and leaned onto his elbows.

Her game wasn’t subtle and the only person unaware of it in the kitchen was Alex. He was blissfully ignorant and playing footsie with North beside him.

“Hey, what’s Connor doing?” asked Josh.

“Drew?” suggested Markus. They all laughed.

“Oh God I should never have left my bed unattended!” Ellen shouted.

“Pancake, though,” North pointed out.

“Pancake could never stand in the way of love,” Josh said.

“Oh he has and he will! Sex however? He’s too easily tossed to get in the way of sex,” Ellen explained. She pulled out her phone and asked Connor where he was.

“Ooh do you guys want to play a game!?” asked Alex. They all nodded. “Okay, it’s called Never Have I Ever.”

“Oh God, do not start!” Ellen interrupted.

“What? Why not! It’s fun!”

“My life has been way too thoroughly lived for Never Have I Ever, you bitch,” Ellen said to Alex but that just made him more excited. He explained the rules and they made sure everyone had a drink.

“Since it was my suggestion! I get to start,” Alex begun.

“There you are!” Connor rushed in with Drew behind him looking suspiciously ruffled. Ellen caught his eye and waggled her eyebrows. Drew started laughing behind him. Connor swatted behind him. “Stop it! What’s going on?” He looked around and spotted Simon. His eyes narrowed in a subtle glared then he turned to Ellen who very subtly shrugged one shoulder indecisively. Alex explained the situation again and got solid amounts of vodka for the two new players.

“Actually, do you guys want to go play on the couches?” Ellen asked. They all agreed and wandered into the living room where they turned two couches and made a horseshoe after Josh kicked people of for the “head of the household”. Ellen texted Connor and told him about the situation during the sudden distraction. Markus sat in the corner of one couch and she plopped down and sat cross-legged next to him with Kamski on her other side. Drew draped his arm around Connor and the little RK800 looked so flustered and giddy that she snuck a picture with her phone then showed Markus.

“Okay! Me first!” Alex leaned forward. “Never have I ever kissed a man.” A chorus of _fuck you’s_ echoed and Connor made eye contact with her when he drank shyly along with Drew, Ellen, North, and Kamski, she was surprised at that one. “Okay clockwise,” Alex pointed to his left at North.

“Okay it can be anything I haven’t done? Alright…never had I ever enjoyed Sex and the City.”

“That’s a fucking lie! You loved Aiden!” Ellen yelled.

“I enjoyed the hot furniture maker, not the _show_ ,” she argued. Markus, Ellen, Simon, Connor, Josh, and Drew drank.

“Alex,” Drew scolded until he drank too.

“Markus?” Ellen asked. “Pick something juicy!”

“Okay…” he wanted to say _never have I ever had sex_ but that would be admitting he hadn’t. “Never have I ever gotten shot in the head!”

“I hate you,” sighed Connor, then tipped his cup back. Everyone laughed except Drew, who looked shocked. “I was repaired!” Connor said when she saw his reaction.

“Babe?” Markus squeezed Ellen’s waist just to see Simon squirm.

Boy, did she want to say something mean. So badly. What would destroy everyone but her. “Never have I ever run a scan on someone!” Well that got out every android and Kamski, when she pointed out that manual counted.

“Never have I ever been the most loved woman in the country,” Kamski raised his eyebrows at Ellen.

“Okay, being at the centre of a vicious political revolution makes you possibly just the most noticed woman in the country.”

“Oh, you sweet summer child,” Kamski chucked her under the chin, “the world loves you.” She smiled at him in mock frustration, then raised her cup to her lips and drank. Once she swallowed and had clearly admitted defeat, Kamski spun quickly. “Simon?”

Ellen looked at him expectantly and Simon felt happy to have her gaze. “Never have I ever been in love with two people at the same time,” he said to her. He wanted to confirm what she’d claimed was the truth. She didn’t leave his gaze and downed the rest of her drink. Connor noticed that Drew did too.

Ellen got up to get a fresh drink and was relieved to find the kitchen empty. She grabbed the bottle of Prosecco from the fridge and filled her champagne glass, hovering before deciding to take the whole bottle with her. She turned as Drew walked in.

“Dude, what the _fuck_ is going on out there?” he asked her.

“I have no idea but by God if it isn’t fun,” she said. He laughed and pinched her arm as he went to pour himself a drink. She laughed and walked back out into the living room to find everyone looking at her as she sat down and placed the bottle on the coffee table in front of her. “What?”

“Connor, say your question again,” Josh told him.

“I said, never have I ever been held at gun point by my best friend.”

“Oh fuck you, you totally have. Don’t make me call Hank.”

“Oh! I forgot about Hank! I was thinking about you!” Connor laughed.

“It would take me about 20 seconds to change that fact if you really want me to,” Ellen offered and winked. “Oh wait!” she looked around and confirmed her suspicion that North had left a gun somewhere nearby. “2 seconds,” she pointed at the top shelf behind her.

“Where are we?!” Drew shouted.

The game went on and everyone began to forget about grudges, Gods, sexuality, androids, and time. Questions about sex became as interesting as they had been in high school and the humans started to feel extremely promiscuous amongst the androids who had either zero or one sexual partner. Eventually that turned into truth or dare. Mainly because Ellen shouted, “Truth or Dare!” and stood on the couch and started jumping.

“WOOOO!” replied Josh and Drew who then high fived. North was draped with her legs on Josh and her head in Alex’s lap. Connor had refused to cuddle any closer to Drew in embarrassment. Oh, Mr. Robot.

“Okay, perfect, Josh, truth or dare?”

“DARE!”

“I dare you to pour your drink on North’s socks.”

“Wha - AHHHHH! You bitches!” North sat up and started to take them off. Ellen cackled and fell to her knees then sat on the floor in front of the couch. She was carefully straddling the happily tipsy line. She loved champagne for that.

“Okay, Connor, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Was Drew your first kiss?”

_Awwwwwwwe_ resounded around the table as Connor nodded shyly. He’d clearly already told Drew, who rubbed his back supportively.

“Okay that’s enough! Kamski, truth or dare?”

“Hmmm. Truth.”

“This is an actual question! Have you ever referred to yourself as God in the mirror.”

Three minutes later the laughter died down and Ellen was wiping tears off of her face.

“No! That’s a fair question! I haven’t, but I admittedly have in articles before, just for selling value though!” they all groaned.

“Okay Ellen, truth or dare?”

“Duhhhhhhh truth.”

“How many people in this house currently have you slept with?”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh,” everyone chorused. The most interested person in the circle was clearly North. Markus, on the other hand, realized that they were going to find out his big secret. Ellen glanced at him and considered lying to save face. Or to raise curiosity. But she sighed and was honest.

“One,” she set her teeth and looked at the ceiling. Things felt weirdly awkward and sexy at the same time and she realized that there was a high chance that everyone here was imagining she and Simon having sex. Oh no, now she was. She looked at him and he was looking at her slightly chuckling, his cheeks and ears tinted like blueberries. The rush of love she felt for him came back when she saw that and she laughed into her hands. She wanted to gather herself before looking up but knew they wouldn’t move on until she asked her question.

“North, truth or dare?”

“Oh um…dare.”

“I dare you to make out with Alex.”

North looked shocked for a split second before Alex leaned over and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and she stared at him, shocked. “Well that’s that I guess! Okay Simon, truth or dare?” Ellen glared at her. _Do not make things weird._ North didn’t look at her.

“Truth,” he said hesitantly.

“Do you regret meeting Hannah?” North asked. Fuckin’ North. Ellen crossed her arms and looked at him sideways. Markus stroked the back of her hair. Kamski had leaned back and slightly towards her.

Simon was looking at his hands, “I regret…how I acted. I think that means a lot more than regretting being in the situation in the first place. But yeah, I do.” That was a good point. Simon sighed and looked up. “Okay, I get that my company isn’t welcome here right now so I think I’m going to go.” As he stood North protested.

“Simon, I was just…punishing you, I don’t know. Stay.”

“Yeah, North’s just a bitch, you’re used to that right?” Markus said and Simon laughed. He looked at Ellen to make the final decision.

“Please stay,” she smiled. He did.

“Okay Ellen, truth or dare?”

“Stop picking on me you guys! Dare.”

Simon thought and his eyes were getting wicked. “I dare you to go play in front of all of these people.”

Her eyes grew huge.

“What! You did it at Jericho!”

“Yeah because we might die at any moment! Shout out to Connor. Fuck.”

“Dare’s a dare, little duck,” Simon sipped his drink and her heart stuck in her chest. She looked at him in surprise. His coy smile disappeared and an entire relationship poured into their hearts in a split second. Ellen turned, downed her champagne, and stomped over to the piano, shutting off the music as she walked past it. The dozens of androids left looked at her in surprise as she slid behind the keys. She looked up at her friends expectantly and they all wandered over, Kamski looking especially curious. She plunked a few notes as she settled on what to play. She looked up at Markus, then at Simon, then began to sing before she joined in with her fingers.

_**[2]** _ _A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might_

_End up together_

_It’s like wishing for rain as you_

_Stand in the desert_

_But I’m holding you closer than most_

_‘Cause you are my heaven_

Her fingers trilled smoothly and sadness pour out of her in a strange way. Reverse emotional release. She was imprinting the feelings she knew they felt on them again.

_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_

_It’s too late to cry_

_Too broken to move on_

_And still I can’t let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don’t take what you don’t need from me_

The crowd had started slow dancing instead of focusing directly on her. She liked that. She felt like she was helping people fall in love. Especially Connor and Drew, who’s foreheads were pressed together. They were whispering and she could only imagine it was about how adorable Connor was being right now. Alex and North were now dancing too. Well, mostly kissing, but also dancing.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I’m holding you closer than most ‘cause you are my heaven_

Kara had gotten close enough to them for Josh to notice and grab. Markus, Simon, and Kamski were all still watching, not noticing that the rest of the audience had gotten distracted with their own mates. Kamski seemed to be interested by Markus and Simon watching her play. Androids were musically flawless but her flaws captivated them.

_Misplaced trust and old friends_

_Never counting regrets_

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all_

_New England as the leaves change_

_The last excuse that I’ll claim_

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl_

_And still I can’t let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

**_Don’t take what you don’t need from me_ **

She looked at Simon then. She was suddenly angry with him all over again. She was overcome and turned her gaze to Kamski and smiled at the way he was studying the androids.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I’m holding you closer than most_

_‘Cause you are my heaven_

She didn’t want to finish the song and be forced to talk to them. Any of them. She was just so...fucking sad. Why had she picked a ballad? She felt too loved and too unloved and it was too much. She felt panic crawling up her spine painfully.

Once she finished, she came up with a plan and quickly stood. “Eli, can I?” and motioned toward the foyer. They walked through the door and she didn’t look at either of the objects of her affection.

“That was beautiful. You are quite talented,” he said, sounding truly impressed.

“I’ve practiced since I was three, thanks for creating thousands of other people who were born knowing how to kick my ass. But listen, I’m feeling really panicked or overwhelmed or something I just…this is the part of the party where I’d go home. But - “

“Do you want me to take you home with me? You could stay at my place in the city?”

“That’s sweet,” she laughed, “I’m just looking for a way to slip off to bed. I thought if I made it seem like we were talking, I could sneak upstairs.”

“Well I should also be on my way, actually so it’s a happy coincidence,” the odd pair walked to the door and he did something no one ever had before. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, ‘pleasure to meet you’ way, black and white French movie style. She was charmed. One corner of her mouth turned up.

“Good night, Eli,” she murmured.

“A lovely night to you as well, Ms. Perkins.” He smirked and put his hand on the doorknob and she turned to walk up the stairs when he said. “It’s funny that you told me the truth about needing to escape to elude the others isn’t it?”

By the time she absorbed his words and turned, he was gone.

You: Babe I snuck off to bed. If either of the beastie boys wants to find me, tell them I told you before I left and that I don’t want anyone to check on me.

Connor: I will. Do you want me to check on you?

You: No, I’ll see you tomorrow. Have fun! Do keep in mind that Drew has to sleep at some point. Naughty boy.

Connor: ;)

You: WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT YOU BEHAVE.

You: But deets tomorrow.

Ellen was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She missed only having one love in her life. It was so much simpler. Not Gavin. Thank heavens he wasn’t the person she was feeling love knots about anymore. She felt so far from where her life used to be. She wished she could go back in time and hug her old self. She was so small and so lost. She had no idea who she was or what she deserved.

Right now she wasn’t quite sure who she was or what she deserved either. Why did Simon and Markus even give a shit about her? She was just a messed up human girl that they’d had the unfortunate fate to meet. She’d gone to Jericho for somewhere safe. It was never her intention to rile up a revolution. Actually, Simon clearly didn’t care as much as she first thought. As awful as it was, it had seemed easier when Simon _was_ gone. She got up and walked to her dresser, pulling out her notebook. She laid in bed and opened it to the thick page. She carefully peeled the ring off of the paper and slid it onto her left pinkie, just to feel it. She tucked the notebook under her pillow and fell asleep, hard.

[1] _Good To You_ – Marianas Trench

[2] A Drop in the Ocean – Josh Pope


	7. Chapter 7

**December 15 th, 2038**

Once everyone had cleared out of the house the sun was coming up, which said something considering it was December. The androids made fast work of putting the house back into it’s original state. Simon cleaned the kitchen and admired Alice’s drawing on the fridge. He loved kids. It would be nice to let Kara know he was available to babysit if she ever needed. He knew he needed to talk to Markus. He was terrified but he knew he needed to. He’d been putting it off for hours and even polished the marble counter tops. He used them as a mirror to organize his now mussed hair. He walked into the living room and found North and Josh playing catch with lacrosse sticks and an on fire tennis ball. Josh was tasked with holding the fire extinguisher in his left hand. They had to have fun somehow and it’s not like they burned easily. He’d make such a great dad one day, he smiled to himself and walked into the studio. “Markus, listen, I - “

Markus turned and watched Simon’s face as he took in the enormous painting before he could cover it. He awkwardly lowered himself to the ground and stepped off the lift, putting his supplies on the table then putting his hands in his pockets.

“Oh…that was…”

“Yeah…”

They were silent and Simon’s eyes were pained.

“So about last night,” Markus tried to break the tension.

“Yeah, that’s what I came to talk to you about. I feel like I have to.”

Markus moved to cover the painting with the curtain again. He had noticed Simon’s eyes continue to dart to it. “So what do you have to say?”

“Well, to be honest, I was surprised that you were mad at me,” Simon admitted.

“What? Why?”

“I thought you’d be happy that I let her down. That you were left as the obvious choice.”

“Oh.”

Simon nodded and looked out the window.

“I guess that makes sense. All I know is that I saw her face and I reacted. Man, you _destroyed_ her. She felt like the scum of the earth. Like anyone could replace her. She wasn’t mad that you’d found someone else, she was mad that she ever thought she could be enough.”

Simon looked horrified. “Of course not! I just knew that she’d always end up wanting _you_ so I thought that if I royally fucked up I could just blame that forever and not face the fact that I’m not...the King of Jericho.”

Markus sighed and shook his head. “She always loved you Simon. You were her first choice.”

“Not anymore,” he rubbed his eyes and sat down on a nearby table.

“I guess we’ve both ripped out each other’s thirium pumps for her now, so we’re even?” Markus crossed his arms and smirked. Simon smiled at the floor.

“We really need her to just choose, don’t we?” said Simon.

“Yeah,” said Markus quietly. “But I think we need to respect what she said. She does need space to figure things out. Just…don’t be a massive fuckup about it anymore, okay?”

Simon looked at him in surprised. They both laughed. “Oh hey, I never showed you this,” Markus pulled up his shirt and Simon saw the tiny Simon he’d painted on his thirium pump.

“Oh my God. They never replaced it? That’s the original?”

Markus smiled. “I couldn’t really bear to let them to be honest. I mean, it’s yours.”

Simon smiled and shook his head. “Thanks, man.”

Ellen woke up to her phone vibrating against her head on the pillow. “Jesus fucking Christ, WHAT?” she shouted into the phone.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m looking for a Ms. Ellen Perkins?” said a pleasant female voice.

“Oh...I’m sorry, my phone woke me and scared me a bit. How can I help you?” Ellen said with her face half in her pillow.

“I’m calling on behalf oh Elijah Kamski.”

“What? Why isn’t he calling me himself?”

“He wanted to see if you were available or awake and he is currently occupied.”

“Well I’m awake now?!”

“I will go let him know.”

“Wait, tell him I specifically said, ‘I am _NOW_!’ with sass. And tell him that if he gets mad at you for using my words and tone, he doesn’t get a Christmas present.”

A tiny giggle could be heard. “I will. Please hold.”

“What the fuck just text me you moron,” Ellen mumbled into her pillow, “Uses the phone like a goddamn caveperson.”

“Hello, Ellen.”

“What the fuck Kamski! You woke me up and I am NOT a morning person!”

“It’s 2 PM.”

“And we were up til 8AM.”

“That’s true.”

“So what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I was actually hoping you could come down to the lab today. I’d like to start work on more of the androids and the memory disk updates.”

“How are you not hung over?” she gasped. “You’re an android aren’t you?! You died and switched yourself out you cunning sonofa-“

“I haven’t yet but that is a brilliant idea.”

“Cool can you do it for me too? Organic bodies are a bitch.”

He laughed. “When can I expect you?”

She groaned and rolled over. “I can do 4:30.”

“What if I provide smoked turkey and Havarti croissants.”

“See you in a neat 90 my man!”

“See you then, my man,” he responded and hung up. She liked him. He was like a ‘cool dad’. Only a few years older than her, but it was significant considering her current friends were three. She wanted to get out of the house quickly so she got ready quietly and put on one of her new businessy outfits, a black pencil skirt and a white v-neck t-shirt. She figured she shouldn’t betray herself and go too fancy right away. She silently opened her door and looked around, only to see Drew and Connor emerge from the spare room. Oh. My. God. That little minx.

She realized that her yelling at her phone probably woke Drew and closed the door behind her. She leaned on it, waiting for them to notice her. They were adorable, their clothes all wrinkled and holding hands, nudging each other, smiling and flirting. When Connor saw her he froze.

“Oh hello boys,” she couldn’t contain her smile. She was so proud of her little baby bird.

“Oh hey, Mom,” Drew threw his arm around Connor’s shoulders as he blushed.

“Coffee?” she asked Drew.

“Please! I’m exhausted.”

“Nice,” said Ellen and laughed. Drew was great at playing along and, oh Connor. She could never get enough of embarrassing him. The three watched the game of fireball as they rounded the balcony. “Woo! Yes North!” Ellen yelled as the ball melted through Josh’ stick.

“Are you guys accepting applications because I am definitely moving in here,” Drew said, mouth hanging open. She led him into the kitchen.

“Things get wild when you essentially can’t die, I’ve learned,” Ellen told him.

“Wait! Markus taught me how to do this,” Connor excitedly ran over and carefully made the coffee once they were in the kitchen.

“So why are you all dressed up?” Drew asked, “’Tis a Saturday, ‘tis is not?”

“Ah, ‘tis. They want me at Cyberlife. I don’t exactly have a schedule. When brilliance hits Kam, I go running apparently,” Ellen said.

“This is you, running?” Connor asked as she yawned and pressed her cheek against the wall.

“Yas. I woke up to my phone vibrating against my face.” Drew cringed. The coffee beeped and Connor poured Ellen’s in a thermos. He poured a mug for Drew and happily gave it to him, their eyes hovering on each others. They were both so hot it was like looking at the sun. “I’m off, thanks love,” she kissed Connor’s cheek, “And thanks love’s love,” she smiled and kissed Drew’s cheek too.

“You’re not going to say bye to…the other’s?” Connor asked with concern.

“They are just trouble right now. I need to get out of the house.” Connor and Drew both nodded in understanding. Ellen donned her coat and her favourite grey beret, darting out the door as she heard Markus and Simon’s voices coming out of the art studio.

“I’m thinking about just getting a car.”

“Driverless?”

“Oh God yes, I’m a horrible driver. I’ve only tried twice.”

Kamski laughed. “Well maybe we’ll have to go car shopping soon!”

“That would be really nice, I have no idea what I’m looking for. Or any money for that matter. Wait, hey, am I getting paid by you?”

Kamski looked at her from his chair. “I literally hadn’t thought of that until now.”

Ellen stared at him blankly for a painfully long time. “I hate you.”

“Okay! Okay what do you think you deserve?”

“For literally resurrecting the dead? Seven figures, an assistant, and a parking space.”

“You don’t have a car.”

“I will once I make seven figures.”

“What am I going to do with you,” Kamski shook his head.

Ellen raised an eyebrow coyly and tried not to laugh while munching her croissant. They were sitting in their desk chairs facing the screen on the wall, Kamski typing occasionally as they ran through the past month’s news cycles, deciding the best and least shocking way to present information. Other employees were carefully fixing up androids in the small operating rooms as they spoke. They would update their memory disks then explain extra information and answer questions when they woke up. Ellen was enjoying keeping track of the androids friends and family. They would all ask about them the moment they awoke and she would relay messages back to the engineers about their whereabouts. At this point they were usually fine but still dormant. She’d been there to talk to a few of them about that and they looked happier than she could imagine. Unfortunately, she kept getting kicked out for crying. It was fair.

“Hey can we send down for some cappuccinos, Eli?” she asked hopefully.

“Yeah of course, we have a café every few floors.”

“That is so extra, man,” she said, uncrossing her legs. “Actually can you tell me where it is? I need to stretch my legs.”

“Are you sure? I can get someone to run right out for us.”

“Yeah I’m antsy. Do you want anything?”

“Actually yeah, a cappuccino would be great. If you leave the room and head left, it’ll pop up on your left, it’s pretty obvious.”

“Aye aye, captain,” she smiled and stood. He handed her a black, blank credit card.

“If this is what I think it is, you’re never getting it back.”

He smiled and pushed her hip lightly. She walked out of the office and out into the hallway. It was bright and gleaming white. She felt happy there. There was hope. She walked slowly around the exterior wall, looking at the slow snow and the buildings. She turned when she heard chatter and came across a hall that cut through the midsection of the floor. It housed a coffee shop and a group of tables with people sitting at them sporadically. She didn’t even know this was here. She walked up to the counter to order then looked around. It was mostly quiet and people were obviously on breaks. She wondered how many people worked in the building. She noticed one pretty blonde girl reading an honest to God book and she smiled.

“Two cappuccinos for Ellen?” she turned and came face to face with Simon. Well, not Simon, a PL600.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Is everything alright, Miss?”

“Yeah I’m just…to tell you the truth I’m still getting used to seeing my friends everywhere and having them not be my friends,” she laughed nervously.

“Oh! I understand. I actually am too. It’s strange to look up and see yourself across the room.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine,” Ellen admitted.

“So who was I, to you, when you looked up? Out of curiosity,” Simon the sequel asked.

“Um. A…lover I guess you could say,” she said shyly.

He suddenly looked panicked. “Okay, this is so inappropriate but I feel like I need to say it now that I’ve thought it.”

“Please do!” her curiosity spiked tantalizingly.

“Have you seen me naked?” he asked, deadpan.

“I have seen you naked,” she nodded. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and bit back a laugh.

“That is so weirdly embarrassing! Oh God. Please tell me you don’t work here.”

“I…don’t?” she quirked.

He shook his head, “Oh get out of here, x-ray vision.” They both laughed and she ran off to Kamski, planning to chastise him for his poor design choices.

She swiped her key card and awkwardly opened the door while holding two coffees stacked on top of one another. She rounded the corner and was surprised to see a small crowd in the office. Eli saw her and carefully shook his head, no. She backed away and ducked into one of the currently unused operating rooms in that wing. What the hell? Who was there? Cops? Journalists? Should she hide? Could she get out the door unnoticed? Should she leave the building? She told herself not to panic. She set the coffees down on the table and eyed the room. They beds were too raised and the chairs were to scant to even offer hiding places. Why was she panicking. It was probably just curious reporters or colleagues that he knew would grill me. Or –

Three gunshots rang out.

Oh, that’s why she’d panicked. Because people are shitty. Fuck, was there any other place to hide down this hall? Could she make it to the elevator? Probably. She’d stuck to keeping her knife on her at all times, it made her feel more in control. She ripped it out of her garter and just bolted before her brain could stop her even more. She darted down the hall and out the door, barely even glimpsing a sliver of the office. She slid out of the room and twisted her ankle on the heel of her boots. She barely noticed and hiked up her skirt so that she could run full tilt around the corner and slid her hand over the elevator button as she stopped in front of it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” she muttered as she pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket. She typed half a text and the elevator dinged. She bolted in and held the door-closed button with her left hand as she finished her text with her right. A black figure appeared in front of her through the glass doors and she made eye contact with her father a moment before the elevator dropped and she hit send. A gunshot shattered the elevator’s ceiling above her. A bullet sunk into her shoulder next to her neck and she collapsed into a pool of blood.

Connor had gone out to spend the day with Drew and shop for Christmas presents. North, Josh, Simon, and Markus were playing fireball in the living room. They’d invented a rule where the winner was promoted to “Fireking” and had to stand on the balcony. They’d destroyed most of the bookshelves and whatever remained of the chandelier. Markus was upstairs and when Simon heartily hurled the ball at him, he stuck his stick out and caught the ball midair. “WHAADDUP!” he yelled, then all of their LED’s blinked yellow in unison.

Ellen: Cyberlife under attack heard shots and ran reached elevator Hel

The androids looked at one another. Markus dropped his stick and North ran over, already extinguishing it before it hit the ground. Markus hopped the railing and dropped himself off the balcony. Simon was already halfway to the den. The tore open the cabinets and armed themselves quickly while Josh summoned a car. They were on the street and headed to Cyberlife in 38 seconds flat.

“Who the hell is it? Was it Kamski?”

Markus shook his head at Josh, “Kamski would plan something quiet, inside, psychological, sneaky. This it too clumsy.”

“Did Connor get the message?” asked Simon. “I’ll check.” He closed his eyes,

Did you hear Ellen?

I’m on my way.

Good guy. “He’s on his way. What’s our game plan?”

“I have no FUCKING idea, we don’t even know what’s going on!” Markus yelled.

“Markus,” Josh put his hand on Markus’ knee, “We’ll get her. We’ve always gotten her.”

“Or she’s gotten herself,” added Simon. “North, you okay?”

North was quietly shaking her head. “I have a bad feeling this time.” It was unlike her to not just want to storm and slaughter.

“Let’s just get in there, get a hold of the situation, and plan a silent approach up to the 54th floor,” suggested Simon.

“It’s Perkins,” said Markus suddenly.

“What?” asked Josh.

“Think about it. He wanted her dead. He’s the only one still alive who has it out for us. Everyone knows where she’s been working. He’s been silent for a suspiciously long time.”

“Well, yeah, he’s had no reason to be anything but silent. The revolution is over,” Josh offered.

“Markus is right,” Simon said. “Of course he’s right.”

“Does that mean the FBI is in on this or that they’re firmly not in on it?” North asked.

“I’d be willing to bet it’s Perkins and some of his…more loyal colleagues. Will this car not go ANY FASTER?” At that it stopped just before the wall on the bridge to Cyberlife. There was no attendant or security to lower it. The androids hastily climbed out and easily over it, knowing that any security would be in the building. They were careful to scan and prepare to take anyone down as they approached but the entrance was eerily silent. They reached the foyer to find more of the same. They realized at that point they were inconspicuous without trying and walked toward the crowd around the elevator

‘Reached elevator.’

The glass elevator was shattered. The ceiling and one wall were just gone. Markus pushed forward and wanted to scream when he saw the floor, coated in rusty red blood. He turned to the group and shook his head darkly.

“Connor, RK800, Detroit Police Department,” Connor suddenly appeared with Hank at his side. He saw Markus and looked relieved.

“What happened?” Markus shook his head and pointed.

Connor stared and scanned, looking up to follow the trail of the elevator, noticing the streaks of blood on the floor and occasional drips heading towards the door. “They shot her.”

“Obviously, dip shit!” yelled North.

“Hey!” started Hank, but he stopped when he saw North’s anger. She even scared him.

“The bottom of the elevator is intact so the bullet stayed in her body. She didn’t die,” Connor said.

“What? Are you sure?” asked Simon desperately.

“”Yes, she was still bleeding when they pulled her out of the elevator. They didn’t hit a main artery or organ,” Connor walked to the pool of blood and took some on his fingers.

“Connor don’t you fucking dare - “ started Hank but Connor still licked his fingers.

“What the fuck man!” yelled Josh.

“Ew,” Simon recoiled.

“So even androids think that’s sick, huh?” Hank asked and they all nodded.

“They pulled her out 14 minutes ago and carried her outside to a car,” at that he ran down the trail he’d found. Markus stayed behind to lean down and pick up a familiar shape glinting on the floor. It was Ellen’s knife. Mostly clean. She hadn’t used it. When Connor reached the street he remembered her getting into a car in that beautiful red dress and his face scrunched momentarily. He looked at the tracks in the softly falling snow. “Hank call in - ,” he rattled off some serial numbers, knowing they were a reach.

Hank did as he was told and the group ran after Connor back into the building. There was an elevator opposite the one that had been shot down. He waited for them to crowd in and they stood silently as they rode smoothly to the 54th floor. The elevator dinged and barely contained them as they all raced to room 31. There was a large crowd outside the door and Connor and Hank used their police notoriety to get them through the door. A few officers were already on scene. Paramedics were tending to the few human victims that had been in firing range but one was already deceased. They looked into the office and saw blood splattered on a wall of text as well as the tiled floor. Connor noticed the coffee mug he’d handed Ellen this afternoon on the desk.

“What happened here?” Hank asked the officer who was clearly calling the shots.

“We still don’t know. Five gunshots, including the elevator. They seemed to be taking out humans. They knew what they were doing. Possible inside job. We’ve identified the two missing persons, Elijah Kamski and an Ellen Perkins, his assistant.”

“Colleague,” corrected Simon.

“Any leads?” Hank asked hopefully.

“As far as we can tell it was someone who held a specific grudge towards the project they were working on. There seem to be very specific components missing here. At least six armed people. Security cams were blacked out. Basic spray paint. Seeing as it’s a Saturday, security was lax and unexpecting. Four guards were found dead downstairs.”

Hank nodded. Connor was already in the office reconstructing the shooting. Kamski hadn’t stood, he’d remained seated. It was someone he wasn’t afraid of, someone he knew. The bullet hole in the desk showed that it had gone directly through Kamski’s arm.

He rushed out of the room. “The guns were FBI standard issue. Has there been a robbery at any of their storage facilities recently?”

“Not that I know of,” Hank replied, “that would be widespread news Connor, I would’ve told you.”

Connor looked at Markus tensely. “I need to tell you something.”

So he’d known. He knew that Perkins had it out for Ellen and Markus, even now. He thought she’d told him, he really did. They figured that she didn’t think it was a real enough threat to upset them. Perkins had definitely used men in the FBI who he knew were on his side. They’d gotten Ellen, who was most likely alive, and Kamski, who he figured had an 83% shot. But, why? What was the point of keeping them alive?

“They’re bait,” Markus pointed out.

“They want us all,” Simon agreed.

“How is this not over,” Josh shook his head. They were conferring in an empty surgery room.

“The good thing is that at this point Perkins doesn’t have much momentum. He wouldn’t have a lot of people to choose from.”

“Or holding cells,” pointed out North. Connor nodded and pointed at her.

“Okay. I want to say one thing. When we went to rescue her from the DPD, she had already almost broken out. We need to remember that we aren’t her only hope. Kamski is smart, I’m positive he’s broken out of custody before. Look at him,” Markus said as he paced. “They say that geniuses either end up in jail or as billionaires.”

Simon wanted to rip out his hair. How had they let this happen again. After last time he swore up and down that he would never let it happen again. He knew that she was aware he couldn’t truly promise, but still. He had to think. He had to save her. Failure was not an option.

“Okay what we really need to figure out is where. They might not have much time. We can figure out who later,” Connor pointed out.

“Okay, where does Perkins have real estate? What would be abandoned right now that he would be aware was empty?”

The group studied the floor and thought.

“We need to go at this the right way. Come back to the precinct,” Hank sighed.

“We can’t!” Simon pointed out. “We don’t know who we can trust right now!”

Connor nodded. “Hank, he’s right.”

“Come to the house. Lord knows we have enough room. We’ll get a base set up,” said Markus grimly. The group walked out of the room, single file, and took the elevator to the foyer. Simon trailed behind and stopped to look desperately at the pool of blood now pushed back by police tape. He’d failed. He’d failed her again.

“Connor, come here,” Simon called and motioned him over. He walked over and followed Simon’s pointing finger. Ellen’s phone was teetering on the edge of the walkway, screen shattered, unnoticed by police at this point. He looked at Simon and cleared his throat then went and asked the nearby police officers a mundane question. Simon moved slowly and tucked the phone under his shoe before shuffling backwards and picking it up. He quirked an eyebrow at Connor, who excused himself as Simon tucked it into his pocket. They group of six wandered out and piled into Hank’s car at his protest.

There was a cozy sitting room downstairs that had been one of Ellen’s favourite places to read. The velvet couch and settee had been unceremoniously shoved against one wall. Josh and Markus had pulled in a table and North had set up one entire wall to operate as a screen. North and Markus were all currently filtering through any recent information on Perkins or oddities at the FBI and, with a yellow flash of their LED’s, were tossing significant findings up on the screen. Hank had joined them and was doing the same with a tablet. Connor was quietly looking into Kamski’s information on his own. He still didn’t trust the guy. Josh had drawn up a hologram on the table and was now creating a detailed model of Cyberlife Tower. Simon was sitting against the wall and scanning Ellen’s phone for any information. His LED was spinning a solid yellow. Pancake was sitting next to him and Simon stroked him occasionally, absentmindedly comforted.

The room was silent.

Simon had reached past panic into desperation and beyond that into a frozen lack of emotion. He felt like a true android again, in a sense. He had been flipping through her photos. There weren’t many, she hadn’t had her phone for long. He saw the recent one of Connor and Drew cuddling close on the couch and smiled. That _was_ cute, she had been right. She really did love Connor. She had dozens of pictures of Pancake sleeping and one of him bathing his tummy. He found one video she’d taken in selfie mode with the cat.

“Hey Pancake, do you love me?” she asked, facing him, then he leaned forward and bunted her head. She laughed. It was such music to his ears. He hit play over and over until his cheeks hurt from smiling. He kept scrolling and saw some photos of disaster fireball fails, pictures of her in outfits in a change room, and then he stopped for good. The next one showed him lying on a couch behind her in the entertainment room. He was staring at the TV, zoned out. She was sitting on the floor in front of him and had taken a photo of the both of them without him noticing. She was smiling with all of her teeth. Her hair was in a messy puff on the top of her head. She was wearing a fluffy cream coloured sweater. She looked so happy. She was happy that she was with him, just because he was there. No other reason. He removed the skin from his finger and touched her phone to save that one for himself.

“Anything?” Markus asked him, brow furrowed.

“Hm? Oh. No nothing, just pictures of Pancake. Her messages to Kamski were all just small talk or planning times to work.”

“Well put the schedule they made up, as closely as you can estimate,” Markus helped him up.

“This isn’t going to help. We know exactly what happened. It’s not complicated. They aren’t exactly as graceful as us,” Josh said.

“Honestly none of this is shedding any light on the situation. All of what we need is locked up deep in a few members of the FBI,” North added.

“Are you suggesting we break into the FBI?” Simon asked, taken aback.

“What? No, you psycho! Double agents aren’t going to bring their double work into their…first work. Idiot,” North added for good measure. Simon rolled his eyes.

“Red’s right,” Hank sighed. “What we need is private intel on Perkins. Getting that is going to be dangerous. Connor, you keep dying, go stakeout his house.”

Connor looked around in surprise.

“Awe, is sarcasm still tricky Con?” Josh teased. Connor glared like a bested child.

“I do think that’s our only option, though,” North said firmly. “We need hard eyes on him.”

“We need hard eyes on…wait. We need to use all of our manpower,” Markus was hit with inspiration. North cleared her throat. “Sorry, people power. We need to have eyes on his house and we need to infiltrate when he’s _gone_ for intel.”

“It feels really sloppy for him to just have his stuff spread out at his house,” Simon shook his head.

“Well that’s why we watch! If he’s working from another location, we’ll just track him!” Markus said. The crew looked around at each other. It’s not like any of them had any better plans.

“Look we know his last known place of residence and the FBI has made sure to keep an eye on him. Somebody get that address. We might not have much time.”

Ellen opened her eyes and things crawled back to her in an odd fog. She naturally screamed, “Dad, you’re got to be fucking _KIDDING_ me.” No sound came out. She felt fuzzy. The world seemed blurry and sideways. She stretched her mouth around before realizing it was taped shut. She began to panic at the restriction. “ _mmmmfmmmmmffffmmm”_ she mumbled incessantly and squirmed, shuddering when she felt a dull ache in her collarbone. It felt like concrete. She couldn’t move it. She found that someone had used rope to bound her to the chair she was in around her upper arms. _No lock to pick._ Her forearms were tied to the arms of the chair. She wiggled her fingers to check. Yep, they still worked. Well…nine did. The tip of her right pinkie stayed still. She desperately commanded it to move but it refused and remained dormant. Her others all operated normally, mercifully. She moved to her legs. Her ankles seemed to be bound to the chair legs. Her boots were gone and she was in her stocking feet. Holy hell it was cold in here.

Where was here? She looked around. It was very dark. Dull sunlight was coming through some small slats between the boards nailed over the windows. She was facing away from the door. The window cast light onto the opposite wall that was covered in hideous yellow wallpaper dotted with daisies. Yellow wallpaper. Oh my God. She knew where she was.

Where was Eli? She’d heard gunshots before hers. Three. Was there any chance that he was still alive? She needed him. They needed to help the androids! What about everyone else in the building? What about Simon the sequel? Fuck. Fuck this. Her father was just a mindless killer at this point. Did he even have a goal? Wait, what was his goal. Why was she alive? Her mind raced in general circles, no plan, no point A to start at. She felt weak and knew they’d done something to make her mouth feel this fuzzy. She wouldn’t be able to fight back. She had enough strength to feel a sense of pride that they were scared of her.

How long had she been there? The sun was still out. Or had it just come back up? She dipped in and out of urges to try and urges to give up. Eventually she just began to hum. _Blackbird_. It was the first song she’d heard Simon play. She close here eyes and it calmed her down.

18 repeats later, loud footsteps creaked up the stairs and she finally felt truly afraid.

“Hey, look who’s awake,” an unknown man slapped her cheek lightly as he walked around her chair. He smelled like cheap cigars. Ugh. “Should we get your daddy? Maybe he can kiss it all better?” He made an exaggerated pout. Jesus this guy had seen too many cop movies. She tried to not betray anything with her eyes but, truth was, she was having trouble not feeling resigned. She could barely feel anything and she was tired. She was so tired. The man was disappointed at her lack of reaction and glowered.

“She’s up?” her father’s voice echoed behind her.

“Yessir, she’s looking none too awake though….we might’ve dosed her too hard.”

Richard Perkins appeared in her line of sight. He was in a chocolate brown suit and had his hands behind his back. “Why don’t you go check on her friend. I won’t be long.” The other man left.

“Well, I have to say, even though we’ve had our differences, it still is really nice to see you, honey,” he took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of a chair he pulled over. Great. Monologue time. Heroes always said this was a good time to escape but she felt so numb. Too numb. She was no hero right now. “Firstly, I’d like to apologize for shooting you. I won’t sugar coat it. Now I know that sounds obvious, but I couldn’t let you go running off, could I? I’d also like to commend you for finding such pristine employment. I may disagree with Cyberlife’s current course, but a father has to take pride when his child begins making more money than he does. Now I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here, right?” He waited for her eyes to say yes. “Yes, you are, there she is. Good girl. Well. Those androids you were waking up. Honey, they were war criminals. They committed acts of terror against their country. It kills me that you don’t see that. It’s not like we’re trying to resuscitate our fallen soldiers now, are we?”

Things started to get much more confusing and fuzzy and she stopped following what he was saying. He wanted her alive because…why?

“ _Mmmffmfffffnn?”_ she asked dully.

“Oh no, I forgot you couldn’t speak! That’s amazing. You usually can’t stop, you’d think I would’ve noticed. You’re probably too weak to yell, aren’t you? Well that’s perfect,” he unceremoniously ripped the strip of duct tape off of her mouth. One less upper lip waxing, she figured.

She stretched her lips then licked them. “Do you have any lip chap?” she asked weakly. Perkins smirked. “Why don’t you just kill me? I’m tired.”

“Oh baby girl. You are a precious commodity right now. A lot of people and androids are looking for you. Ones that I _do_ want dead. You are, in the kidnapping game, what we refer to as ‘the carrot’.”

She looked at him, resigned and dizzy. She didn’t hear the footsteps come up behind her and barely felt the needle sink into the muscle of her arm.

“So apparently he hasn’t been home in days,” Connor said, tapping his LED. He’d called more members of the DPD and they’d told him they weren’t sure of his whereabouts either.

“There goes Plan A,” said Josh.

“Time for plan B!” said North.

“We don’t have a plan B,” Markus sighed.

“I know, that’s why it’s time for one,” she replied.

“Okay I’m just going to say the thing we’re all thinking but don’t want to admit,” Simon looked around, “We’re too desperate at this point. They know we’re going to get sloppy. She’s bait.”

“What are we supposed to do, just abandon her?” Markus suddenly yelled.

“No! How dare you accuse me of suggesting that?!” Simon shouted back.

“You seemed fine with giving up on her yesterday,” Markus muttered.

“Markus that was low,” North snarled.

Josh moved between Markus and Simon. “Guys, we’re all upset, don’t take it out on each other. All we have is us right now.”

Simon shook his head and walked out.

He went upstairs and shut himself in Ellen’s room. He was sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. Angry tears were pooled in his fingers. He stood and instinctively made her bed. He held her pillow to his face and inhaled. He set it down and walked around, randomly opening drawers and touching her things. Not trying to snoop, just trying to feel her. He opened the drawer in her vanity and paused when he saw her amethyst necklace carelessly shoved there. She must have done that last night. He wasn’t with her anymore. He pulled it out and held it up to the light. He clasped it around his neck and it clicked lightly against his own. When he opened the top drawer of the dresser, he saw that it only had two shirts shoved in it and under them was her notebook. She still had it. Had she…

He slowly opened it and read:

Things I still want to do with Simon

  * ask him to brush my hair,
  * massage ~~his~~ back (her)
  * ~~look at the stars from the rooftop~~
  * ~~take over Detroit (?)~~ Let Markus take over Detroit then take it from him, nicely
  * ~~take over the country~~
  * ~~become the King and Queen of the world~~
  * find a stray ~~animal~~ and make it our pet (a kitten)
  * ~~go to Build-A-Bear~~ ~~~~
  * explore scary parts of Jericho because he’ll get scared and I’ll have to be the brave one
  * create the first android/human hybrid super baby
  * ~~ask him to explain the thing ‘droids do when they press their hands together without skin~~
  * f ~~ind out if he has a birthday and how old he actually is (is it illegal to date him if he’s like 3?)~~ ~~~~
  * ñAccept a life of babysitting. ~~~~
  * Marry him. ~~~~



The ring was gone.

Either it was on her finger or she’d thrown it off a bridge.

“So, what’s plan B?” North reignited when Simon re-joined them in the sitting room just minutes later. They all looked vacantly lost.

“We just…we need to figure out where they are. That’s literally our only option right now,” Markus said from his perch on the couch in the corner. Simon was next to him lost in other thoughts.

“We can’t track her, can we?” asked North.

“What if we contacted all the androids in Detroit. See if anyone’s seen anything. Connor, you spent hours interrogating our friends, do you have anything?” Josh asked.

Connor and Hank both slowly shook their heads. “No, we were just looking for Jericho. That’s not exactly an option.”

“Wait, are you sure?” Markus asked.

Connor looked at his, exasperated, and tossed the most recent drone picture of Jericho. It was completely underwater.

“You…are sure.”

“Okay, what about the parts of Detroit that were evacuated?” suggested North.

“That’s like 15% of the city. We’d need more to go on than that,” Josh said.

“So we’re essentially fucked,” said North.

“We are essentially fucked,” agreed Hank. Pancake meowed and jumped onto Simon.

“Any ideas, Sy? Pancake thinks you have something,” North pointed out. He just sadly looked at the cat and shook his head, petting him.

“Okay. Let’s look at it this way. If Perkins wants to use her as bait, he would have her somewhere he would want you to find, right?” Hank said.

“Wait, yes, you’re right,” Markus said, his drive renewed.

“So it needs to be somewhere that one of you knows. Think of all of the places she’s ever mentioned to you. Everywhere,” Hank cleared the board.

“Okay, her parents old place, the house she and Gavin lived in,” Markus started and Hank tossed the words up with his tablet while Connor scanned for addresses and photos.

“Julie’s house!” Simon said. They all looked confused but Connor just nodded. Okay?

“The park where she reads, the plaza where she met Drew and Alex,” Josh added.

“Okay when she ran, where did she go?”

“Jericho?”

“Obviously. Shut up. Before that.”

“Connor?” Hank asked him. “She told you everything didn’t she?”

He nodded excitedly. “Okay, she said…” he threw up a map of a Detroit neighbourhood, “she wandered around this neighbourhood and hung out in 24 hour coffee shops so,” he circled some buildings, “here.”

“Wait…” Josh said. “Do you guys see that pattern?”

“Josh…they’re evenly spaced due to supply and demand. Be quiet,” North shouted.

“The house!” Hank exclaimed suddenly.

“Oh my God! She said she squatted in a little Victorian house on Lemon. She loved it. That would mean it had been scouted out and she’d already done recon to make sure it was abandoned. No one was looking for her because they assumed she was dead but Perkins could’ve easily been keeping an eye on her. He would know that,” Connor slid the map slightly and tilted it horizontally. “That must be….here.” He stilled the map and they all gazed on a horror movie-esque small Victorian mansion. “That’s it,” he breathed. The androids stared.

 _Only she could find something that bizarre beautiful,_ thought Simon and felt a hint of energy hit him as he remembered her opening his eyes at the church. “Let’s lock and load.”

They all darted for the door.

When Ellen woke up again it was dark outside and the room was pitch black. The tape was off of her mouth. She yelled a feeble, “Hello?” before thinking better of it. She wasn’t in any condition to think much of anything. She felt different than before. As if she was floating. Her mind felt terribly far away. She heard muted voices in the hall. The door opened and closed.

“Hello, Ellen,” a very familiar voice said deeply.

“Hello?” her throat was painfully dry. A lamp behind her turned on and she blinked her eyes slowly. They had a so much trouble adjusting to the light that she wasn’t even sure that her eyes were her regular eyes.

“How are you feeling?”

“I…may I have some water?”

“No,” the owner of the voice leaned on the back of her chair and breathed hot air in her ear. “You can’t have anything until you give me what I want.”

Rapey. “What is it that you want?” she asked weakly. She couldn’t fight. She was exhausted and confused. She wanted the world to cease spinning.

“I want you to tell me where what we want is, or things are going to get unpleasant.” She heard the sick smile in his voice. Where did she know that voice from?

“Who are you?”

The man leaned back and slowly moved to stand in front of her. Feet shoulder width apart, hands held behind his back.

“Connor?!” she exhaled and her brain finally snapped. “Thank God. Please get me out of here, something is very wrong with me - ”

Connor smirked. “I’m not letting you go anywhere, Ms. Perkins. You are going to sit there until you tell us what we want to know and we have taken down every one of your….comrades. I’m sure they’re on their way. They wouldn’t let their precious pet human perish, would they?”

“No…they wouldn’t…Connor why are you being…different? Where’s Markus? Did you take me from Cyberlife? I texted you…”

Connor shook his head in amusement. “I did in fact. You were on the floor of the elevator. Bleeding quite drastically. I brought you here and tied you to this very chair,” Connor leaned and placed his palms on the arms of the chair next to her wrists. His face was right in front of hers. “I plunged a needle into your neck and put you in a sense of disorientation. You don’t remember that do you?”

Ellen shook her head and studied his face. It was mean. It was…evil. His eyes were blue. This wasn’t her Connor.

“Perfect,” he pulled up and stood. He took off his jacket and flashed the gun in his holster. “You weren’t meant to. Humans are quite biologically complex but they are easy to manipulate when you need to. Now, I’ve discovered something odd about you in examination. You, my dear girl, have a mental illness don’t you?”

She nodded and he paced. “Anemia. Thyroid irregularities. Quite a mess, your body is, wouldn’t you say? But at the center of this storm, anchoring the pain, lies a secret. Something you haven’t told anyone that you didn’t immediately have to.”

She didn’t move. How had he figured it out when they hadn’t seen it. They hadn’t even prodded at it. Maybe he was guessing wrong. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Connor. I was scared.”

“Your amygdala is quite stunning actually,” he stood in front of her and crossed his arms. “Once you get to your prefrontal cortex it’s like the aurora borealis. But I’m sure doctors have told you that.” She just looked at him. She wasn’t sure if she even cared anymore. He could tell the world and it wouldn’t matter. “Because you, my dear, have bipolar disorder, don’t you?”

She nodded emptily. She could tell that he was surprised she wasn’t upset.

“That means that you’ve been off of your medications for….what is that, 62 days now? Must be difficult.”

“I’m okay,” she was numb.

“What would you say if I told you we had a stash of every medication you had previously been on? Your father knows them quite well. Rattling them off to doctors in hospitals. Going through medical insurance. We have excess stores of venlafaxine, lamactil, propranolol, lithium, quetiapine…ativan? There we go. I saw your brain light up there. You see, I’m an advanced version of the RK800. I’m an RK900. I know everything about you. I can save you from the hell in your head my dear,” he had approached her and lay his hand on her sweaty forehead. His hand was cold. She leaned into it. “Would you like that?”

She closed her eyes and nodded. She was confused and everything hurt and Connor was there to save her so she rattled off sentences that had been glued in her brain for weeks. “Yes please, Connor. It hurts so much. My soul hurts. At Jericho I jumped out of the ship because…I remembered. I wanted to get out. They saved me but I hadn’t wanted them to. I want it to be over, Connor. Help me somehow,” Ellen looked up at RK900 pleadingly. His face stayed stony.

“Well if you’d like for it to stop, all you need to do is tell me where the disc is.”

“Where what is?”

“The disc you programmed!” he snapped. “It’s too important to leave in the hands of Cyberlife! The world can’t suffer this way if they replicate that technology. We need to save it don’t you see that?” he leaned into her face again.

“I…alright? No. I don’t know what you need though, Connor,” she whispered. He leaned back and slapped her face hard enough for her to hear her neck crack and hard enough for her to yelp. “What…Connor why’d you do that! That hurt!” her vision blurred significantly on one side. Her eye watered.

“Tell me the truth you bitch. Where’s the memory disk,” Connor was barely stopping himself from yelling now. This guy…RK900.

“I don’t think I like you very much today, Connor.”

RK900 sighed. He’d dosed her way too heavily. “Yes, Ms. Perkins. I’m your best friend aren’t I?”

“Best friends don’t hit each other though, Connor. I thought you knew that.”

“I do now. You taught me to be human remember?”

“Yes. Yes. I taught you how to dance last night, remember?”

“Yes, that was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, I liked that. Can we have another party?”

“Of course we can, love,” RK900 realized this might work even better than his original plan. “But I need to get you out of here. The only way they’ll let you go is if you tell them where the new memory disk is. Can you tell me?”

“Which memory disk?” she drawled.

“The one you’ve been uploading to the repaired androids, sweetheart.”

“Oh. Eli has that. He does that part. Remember? I told you that. The engineers fix their bodies after then tell them where their family is.”

RK900 nodded. “Do you know where he uploads it?”

“Yes, of course. He takes it to the surgery room thingies. The green curtains. Connor I’m so tired. Can I have a rest?”

RK900 patted her reddening cheek to keep her alert. “No, not right now. We need to get out. Where does Eli put the disks when he’s done, Ellen? The ones he copies and uploads?”

“I don’t know, Con. I’ve never paid attention. When he comes back I’m usually…busy with matching up the friends. I like it. Happy...puzzle.” She sighed and closed her eyes and slouched as much as she currently could.

“No, no, Ellen we need it now. Remember. Think hard. He would come back into the office. Did he still have it when he came in?”

“This chair is uncomfortable. Can you get my medicine now?”

“No! Ellen! This is very important! Where did Eli put the disks. Where?”

She didn’t respond. His fuse was short. He walked behind her and wrapped her hair in his fist, holding her up by it slightly. She screamed and her hands fluttered wildly. “Connor stop! What are you doing!” she howled and tears came to her eyes. He dropped her hard and the chair tilted forward precariously. She whimpered. He held the back of it and steadied it. He walked in front of her and gripped the back of her neck, grinding her forehead against his.

“Where is the disk?!” he growled into her face.

Her huge blue eyes were wild and scared. Tears were pouring down her face. “I don’t know! He didn’t tell me! We talked about what we should show them and then he worked on it he…it was like a secret. He didn’t tell me, I swear!”

RK900 released her and stepped backwards once. “Did he tell you why he kept it a secret?”

“No,” she whispered, “he’s the boss I just…let him be in charge. I’m sorry I’M SORRY.” She was afraid and just wanted to satisfy blue-eyed Connor so he would leave her alone. He suddenly stormed out of the room. She heard slightly louder voices in the hall but couldn’t hear the words. She tried to wiggle her still pinkie and it still stayed still. It fascinated her. Her brain told it to move. It felt like it was. But she looked at it and it didn’t. Boop boop. She sat watching her pinkie until her dry mouth sunk into her throat and she began to gag. She remembered how to calm it and looked at the ceiling and held her breath. It felt like forever. The lamp put funny shadows on the roof. She liked that. She made shadow puppets for Simon once. She liked having him with her. She wondered where he was and if he was coming back. She didn’t want to be there anymore. She didn’t like this place very much. Her cheek hurt.

The door opened and slammed. RK900 was suddenly in front of her.

“Hello, blue Connor,” she said.

“Your friend Elijah just confirmed that you don’t, in fact, know where the memory disk is.”

“Yes. Yes. See? Can I lay down now? You can come.”

“Eli is in the room right next to this one. Right here,” RK900 walked to one of the bedroom walls and patted it. She watched him uninterestedly. “He can hear some noises. Well, he can hear loud noises. You understand?”

She nodded.

“It seems that he cares about you quite a lot. He wanted us to promise that we wouldn’t hurt you and that you had nothing to do with this. What he didn’t realize was that…he showed his hand. Do you know that phrase?”

“Yes, like poker, right?”

He smirked, amused. She wasn’t sure why. She didn’t know how to play poker. “We now know that he wants to protect you. If we want to make him talk, we just have to do this,” he suddenly flashed a pocketknife she hadn’t noticed in his hand and he sliced it fast and lightly across her cheek. She shuddered but really barely felt it.

“Oh no. Well not that then. How about this?” He knelt down and untied one of her feet. He firmly placed the blade on her heel. To her tremendous horror he slowly ran the knife up the bottom of her foot to her toes and she screamed with all of the sound she could muster. “Yes, we can make his talk if he knows you,” he stood and leaned into her, “are in a great amount of pain.”

Tears were rolling down her cheeks in shock. “I’ll scream, I’ll just scream, you don’t have to hurt me!”

“Well my dear. Why don’t we try that just once?”

She felt relief wash over her and wailed.

He shook his head, “No that’s not genuine, you see. He would know that was a false threat.” She screamed again, desperate for someone to hear her, for someone to save her, everything was fading, she just wanted to go to sleep but it hurt so much.

“This isn’t fair!” she whimpered in fury. “I’ve suffered enough! You don’t know! Leave me alone! I haven’t done anything!”

“Ah, precisely. You haven’t done anything wrong. That’s why the androids all want to save you,” he put his fingers under her chin, “you are perfect.”

“Fuck you,” she hissed. The RK900 whipped out his gun, cocked it, and shot her in the bicep. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears basted her cheeks and dripped off of her chin onto her white shirt. Previously white. She began to hyperventilate.

“That’s better,” he smirked and smoothly flipped his gun into his holster and left the room. She didn’t know what to do. She just continued to scream and sob. She could barely breathe. Things were getting blurry. The panic attack that encompassed her was as strong as the first ones she had at 18. There was no more medicine to help her. No more family. No more Simon. No more Markus. There was nothing but black, swirling creatures feeding on her soul. She didn’t hear the yelling in the other room or the chair toppling over. She didn’t hear the thudding on the floor or the gunshots. She just screamed until her throat was raw and no sound was coming out.

“God what are they doing to her?!” Simon’s voice was tragic. He, Markus, and Josh were sitting in the wild amount of untamed shrubbery in front of the house. All they could her was Ellen screaming as if life itself was being pulled out of her throat. It was bringing an animal instinct out of him to save her.

“Simon, wait, they’re expecting us, we need to do this right, we only have one chance,” Markus grabbed his arm.

“How are you not more desperate right now?!” Simon asked in confusion.

“I…I’m just trying to stay calm. For her. Okay?” Simon looked at him, distraught. Markus squeezed his shoulder and looked at him encouragingly until he shook some of it off and nodded.

“Alright. Plan. She’s on the second floor. Markus, check the front windows, Simon, back. Give me the signal if you see her and I’ll tell North and Connor to hit it. Clear?” Josh asked, speaking rapidly. The two nodded. “Alright, he swallowed hard, “Let’s do this.”

Markus jumped and gripped the top of the wrap around porch and shimmied up to peek into the top windows. Simon disappeared around the corner. Josh wasn’t sure if this would work. If Perkins didn’t see this coming, he was a fucking idiot but he _was_ a fucking idiot. He watched Markus, who suddenly looked down and nodded. Thank God. Josh sent a message to Connor and North.

North was about to yell. Connor saw it and clamped is hand over her mouth. “Oh my God you’re bad at being covert.”

“Fireball,” she whispered and the two whipped their lacrosse sticks, perfectly landing two Molotov cocktails on the roof of the house and watching them slide into the rain gutters. They exploded and it lit up. Connor and North looked at each other and grinned, hopping down from the house across the street and running at the yellow house.

Markus crashed through the front window in time with the explosion to cover the sound. Oh God. He almost fell apart when he saw Ellen. She was still wailing. She was tied unbelievably tightly onto a wooden chair, the visible skin around the ropes white. He saw a messy bullet wound going down into her shouldwe and a clean one in her upper arm. Both of her hands were white below tight ropes from lack of blood flow. There was a streak of dripping blood down her cheek. The side of her skirt was torn almost up to her hip. She was barely in her body. She was disappearing.

He ran in front of her and held her face. “Ellen, Ellen? It’s me, it’s Markus,” she tugged her face away in fear until her eyes opened and she saw him. She didn’t speak. “Oh God, I’ve got you okay, don’t be scared, we have a plan,” he pulled out his pocket knife and desperately sawed at the ropes. One of her feet was bound but the other was undone. He quickly noticed why. There was a thick pool of blood under it. He tenderly lifted her foot and she cried out with what she had left as he saw that gash in it. He looked around and saw the white jacket on the chair. He tore the sleeve off and wrapped it tightly around her foot even though she wailed. It hurt him to do that. She was unravelling. He picked her up like a bride and she bit his sleeve, screaming into it. The house was filling with smoke fast. He couldn’t take her out the window. He looked at the door. He was going to have to bolt. He hoped the rest of his team had kept up their end of the deal.

He held the frighteningly pale, bleeding girl and kicked the door open. He saw no one. He turned right and tripped down the stairs, coming face to face with, “Connor?” No. Connor had brown eyes. He wasn’t this tall. “You’re an RK800 aren’t you?”

“Actually, I’m an RK900. Sleeker, faster, stronger. Better. And you aren’t getting out of here with that psychopath.”

“The funny thing is…I am. And do you know why?” Ellen’s sass was seeping into him.

“Why’s that?” RK900 looked amused, as if Markus was a small child.

“Because _I_ am the original RK.”

RK900 stared at him. He wasn’t that easily fooled. “Sure you are,” he looked down at Ellen, “I doubt she had much time left anyway. I made sure to keep her just alive enough for our use but…I think I might’ve done too good a job. I was never meant to torture. I was meant to kill,” he said darkly.

Markus’ face filled with rage. “I’m going to tear you limb from limb.”

“You won’t get the chance,” RK900 hissed.

“But I will.” RK900 spun just as Connor hit his chest with his shoulder and knocked him to the ground.

“Markus, run!” Connor yelled as he and RK900 fought unbelievably fiercely on the floor. Markus did as he was told and ran through the smoke onto the grass outside. Around him, FBI agents were scattered like dandelions, dead on the ground. When the androids saw Ellen in Markus’ arms they ran at him. Simon’s tears were immediately falling on her face as kissed her forehead.

“She’s bleeding out! She has two bullet wounds and he sliced her foot open!”

“We need to get her to a hospital!” Simon yelled.

“They’ll ask questions, Simon!” North yelled over the crackling flames.

“I don’t fucking care!” he screamed. His eyes raged as he looked at Markus. He’d never talked to her like that before and she looked almost impressed.

“He’s right. Where’s Hank’s car?” At that, Hank immediately left his post. He had his gun trained on four agents laying on the lawn, watching for twitches.

“North, help Connor! He’s fighting…himself inside! He’s the brown eyed one!” Markus yelled.

“What the hell are you talking about,” she asked deadpan. He glared until she darted inside.

“Hey, what should I do with this asshole?” the group spun and realized Kamski was standing on the sidewalk holding Perkins at gunpoint. His hair was drenched in sweat and hanging down one side of his face. He was panting but Perkins looked far worse off.

“Shit. Shoot him?” suggested Josh. Kamski laughed and pushed the barrel of the gun firmer against his temple.

“I’ll think of something,” he smirked.

The car pulled up in front of the house and Hank yelled at them to hurry. Markus ran carefully and slid into the backseat, Ellen’s head in his lap. Without any confirmation about who was accompanying her, Simon slid into the front seat and slammed the door closed. They squealed out just as North and Connor tumbled out the front door.

“Go, go, go!” North screamed and they all ran across the street as the house exploded.

“What the fuck did you do?!” yelled Josh.

She grinned and just yelled, “FIREBALL!”

Simon was turned around in his seat. He and Markus were both scanning Ellen desperately. The realized quickly that she had been dosed with some sort of drug they couldn’t recognize. It was heavy in her blood. That was adding to her unconscious state. Markus was stroking her head and Simon had his hand on her thigh. Hank could tell they were both barely holding it together.

“When we get there, Markus you run in and you two stay with her as long as they’ll let you. I’ll tell them I’m police and explain most of what happened,” Hank said in his firm, demanding voice. The two men nodded. Hank was ignoring every sense of the word “law” but had also slapped his siren and red and blue flashing light on the top of his car. Apparently, nothing else counted.

When he skidded to a halt in front of the hospital, the boys did as Hank had said and he flashed his badge at an EMT who protested at his parking job.

An hour later, the three were sitting tensely in the waiting room. Neither android had ever been in a hospital. They were both confused about the on goings and the calm way the nurses kept things in order. Simon pointed out the irony of the smokers in front of the hospital, Hank telling him that there had been a few songs written about that. Markus was hopping up and asking the nurse at the front desk about Ellen’s status far too often but the nurse was obviously smitten with him and didn’t mind. Hank and Simon exchanged laughs every time they saw her watching Markus when he wasn’t looking. Those small things kept them going.

Another hour later, they were completely all lost in their own worlds. They were similar in that they were analyzing what would happen if she was gone. The doctor walked in and read “Family of Ellen Perkins?” off of his clipboard. Markus and Simon darted up, Hank following them slowly.

“Are you her…?” he asked.

“We’re her friends, we live together - ”

“She isn’t close to her family so we’re as close - ”

Markus and Simon clumsily spoke over one another until the doctor held up his hand. “Okay. Well she is stable.” Hank clapped them both on the back and they looked at each other and smiled as if the doctor had confirmed the existence of a heaven for androids.

“We were informed of the drugs in her system. Unfortunately, that meant we couldn’t give her much for sedation for the first hour. Her surface wounds have been cauterized and sealed by laser and will leave minimal scarring. We cannot safely remove the bullet left in her shoulder but it will not cause any problems when it comes to her health. She’ll have to stay off of her left foot for the next few days. After that, it will be tender but she’ll need to keep the muscles active and healing Believe me, she’ll want to. If she could be laying down with her foot elevated as much as possible that would be ideal. It will be difficult for her to move her left arm for quite a while but she’s been given exercises to keep the muscles active. We repaired the internal wound with synthetic scar tissue. She’s said, ‘I love modern medicine,’ about 8 times. Now, the bad new is that a nerve was severed in her arm and she lost all feeling in her left pinkie finger. We acted quickly and she opted to actually attach prosthetic finger. It’s essentially an android finger. She is already fully in control of it and quite pleased with the results.”

“Wait, she’s awake?” Markus asked.

“Barely. She’s more awake than when she came in, that’s for sure. I do think she should rest for a few hours before receiving company. Feel free to head home and come back tomorrow.”

“We’ll wait,” Simon and Markus said in unison.

The doctor smiled. “Alright. Oh, when we had to remove her finger we had to remove this. I didn’t want to leave it unattended and we usually give valuable things to the patients…next of kin.” The doctor held out a diamond ring.

Simon’s world stopped spinning and he smiled without feeling it. He held out his hand and the doctor dropped the ring into it. He looked down at it. Markus watched him curiously. It looked like an engagement ring. It had been on her pinkie finger. She and Simon hadn’t been in a relationship since he came back and he’d never seen it on her. He tried to not take it too seriously, but...the look on Simon’s face.

“Well, I’m going to head out and check on the rest of the kids. Are you sure you’ll be okay here?” Hank asked.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Markus said softly.

“I hope she’s alright. Tell her I’m proud of her,” Hank smiled and walked out through the sliding doors.

“I’m feeling pretty antsy. I’m gonna go walk around for a bit, okay?” Markus said offhandedly and left. Simon nodded and sat down. He held the ring up between his fingers and smiled softly at it for the next six hours.

“Wow, you have two very attentive boyfriends!” Doctor Sherman said as he walked back into Ellen’s room. She was staring at her pinkie and wiggling it.

She laughed. “What? I don’t have any boyfriends.”

“Well there are two very patient young men sitting in the waiting room. They seemed very keen to stay until the moment they are allowed to see you.”

“Really?” Ellen blushed, “Awe.”

“Are they your friends?”

“Yeah, roommates.”

“Ah. Both androids?”

“Yep. It’s awful to live in a house of androids and be the only one who needs to sleep and eat. I feel high maintenance every second of every day.”

The doctor laughed. “I can only imagine. So, you are all taken care of here. Do you have any questions?”

She furrowed her brow. “Actually, yes. You know the thing androids do where they connect their hands?”

“Yes, I’ve seen that,” he said.

“Good. Well, will I be able to do that?”

He thought hard. “I honestly have no idea. I guess you’ll find out?”

“Oh one more thing. There’s no chance that I still had a ring on my finger when they brought me in is there?”

“Oh! Yes there was. We were worried about it being left somewhere it could be stolen so it’s standard procedure to give it to the patient’s family.”

Ellen tried to sit up quickly. “You gave it to them?!”

“Oh, oh no, I’m sorry, is that a problem?”

She covered her face, her arms aching, and slid back down in her bed. “Fuckkkkking hell,” was muffled through her fingers.

“I am so sorry,” the doctor said slowly.

Ellen sighed dramatically. “It’s cool, I’ll just die of social complications. Thanks for fixing me though. I guess that trumps it,” she smiled.

“I’d like to think so!” he agreed and laughed. “Get some rest. I’m sure those two will wake you up the moment we allow them in. Oh, by the way, I like the blond one the best.”

Ellen laughed. Thanks to the drugs, she fell mercifully asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**December 15 th, 2038**

It took Markus six hours and one minute to get completely fed up and ask, “So what’s with the ring?”

“Oh,” Simon looked flustered, “Um…before the march on the camps…when we were ‘together’ or whatever…I was thinking about…I know this is going to sound stupid but I thought we might die so I thought about just proposing to her. You know, for the hell of it,” he ran his hand through his hair. Markus raised an eyebrow.

“I know, I know! Just…shut up. I was dumb and scared and in love. So one day I went out and just wandered. I went through some of the evacuated houses and I found a _lot_ of jewellery. People just left everything. So I found a bunch of engagement rings that people didn’t wear day to day because they were _huge._ What’s the point of even having them then? Anyway, I’m rambling. I gathered a few. I felt bad, like I was robbing people. But I remembered that they gave people the option of evacuating. These were all of the assholes who just hated androids, so I thought, screw them. So I was carrying all of these huge diamond rings then in one house I happened to check more than just the master bedroom. There was a smaller bedroom and it looked like it belonged to a young woman. I checked her jewellery box and…in it sat this one. It was small and not as fancy but I just…it was Ellen’s. I just knew it. So I tucked all of the other rings into the girl’s jewellery box. I thought that she probably didn’t have a choice on whether or not to leave Detroit with her parents so it would be a nice surprise for her to come home to, if she ever does. So…I guess Ellen found it after I…died. She must’ve liked it and started wearing it.”

Markus was quiet and sat forward. “The thing is, I never saw her wearing it. She never wore rings. She said they drove her crazy. I would’ve noticed. So why today?”

Simon shrugged. “Maybe she just saw it today?”

“She had it on her pinkie. What do you think that means?” Markus had to ask.

Simon looked at his uncertain about the weight of his question. He blew out some air and just told the truth. “I have no idea.”

He continued to look at the ring and analyze the diamond for the next two hours. Markus was annoyed for a while then succumbed to _whatever_. When a nurse finally called for them, Simon was so lost he didn’t hear. He looked up as Markus blurred though his peripheral vision.

“She’s awake, she’s asking for you,” the nurse smiled.

“Which one of us?” Simon asked and Markus rolled his eyes.

“She just said Simon and Markus?” the nurse said awkwardly.

“Perfect,” Markus sighed gratefully and the nurse led them down a hall and around a corner, explaining her progress. Simon had tucked the ring into the front pocket of his jeans and was playing with it with his fingers. When the nurse opened a door and walked into the room, the boys saw Ellen, pale and surrounded by white sheets and blankets. She was hooked up to an IV and the white bandages on her face _looked_ painful. She sat up slightly and smiled. Markus walked over to her immediately and gently wrapped his arms around her.

“Were you the one who saved me?” she asked. He nodded against her and breathed in the scent of her hair to make sure she was real. “Thank you,” she whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he pulled back and smiled at her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes travelled to Simon in the doorway. He hadn’t moved. He was looking at her with the same soft expression he’d been looking at the ring with. She smiled back, even though it hurt. He walked over slowly and sat on the other side of her, looking into her eyes for a long moment before wrapping her up in his arms and holding the back of her head.

“I love you,” he murmured. His felt different than Markus’ had.

“I love you too.” He gently helped her lay back down. “So…I’ve been laying here feeling guilty for hours. I cause you guys a _lot_ of trouble don’t I?” she genuinely looked like she felt bad.

“Okay! We have gotten in way more shit for Markus!” Simon pointed out.

“That is really true,” Markus nodded thoughtfully.

“I died for you,” Simon said with exaggerated passion.

“Damn. Yep, I think you’re guilt free,” Markus smiled and patted her leg.

“Oh thank God,” she said. “So I hope you know that when I get home I’m expecting to be waited on hand and FOOT,” she laughed at her terrible joke in her stupor.

“Oh we’re not even going to let you stand up,” Simon promised.

“And I’ll make all the chocolate covered strawberries you can handle,” Markus promised.

“Can you try cherries this time?!” Markus laughed. “Did the doctor tell you everything? I’m going to me almost 100% okay!” she looked so young when she got truly excited like that.

“We did!” Simon had been scooting towards her head without him realizing.

“I get a crutch for my right side and I can’t use one on my left side anyway. So that’s for a week and I have to lay with it up...then I can walk!” She was just excited to tell them how good she was doing. It was kind of annoying that the doctor took that from her and the doctor had taken her ring and... _fuck._ “Hey did you guys meet shitty Connor?” she asked offhandedly. “There’s so much to talk about!”

Markus and Simon looked at each other. “We may have….” Simon started.

“Blown him up…” finished Markus.

“You know you just killed North’s perfect boyfriend, right?”

“Holy hell….you’re right,” Markus gasped. Simon looked between them, lost.

“She thinks he is _so_ hot and this Connor is...violent and terrifying.”

“Oh yep we killed her soulmate then. Don’t tell her.”

“Fuck,” Ellen sighed, “I love you guys so much. Thank you for saving me. Again. From my father. Again. Wait, where is he?!” her face was genuinely panicked.

“Calm down, sweetheart, it’s okay,” Simon rubbed her arm. “He is currently in the hands of the DPD and in strict custody without bail.”

“What about Eli?”

“Kamski?” Simon looked at Markus.

“To tell you the truth, we’re not quite sure what happened to him while he was at the house with you but somehow he got out of being bound and ended up holding your father at gunpoint,” Markus told her.

“He is…full of surprises,” she said, after her face ceased to look slightly horrified. “Hey, when we get home can we just sit and talk like this and tell all the sides of what happened? I was so doped up that I don’t have a lot to say but I still feel terrified. You know? I’m not scared that someone’s going to come to the hospital and kidnap me, or anything. I just have this excess fear. Fear hangover. That would really help me.”

“That’s a really good idea,” Markus nodded.

“Is there anything we can do about the fear right now?” Simon’s face was worried and she was touched. She couldn’t ignore the obvious way Simon was more worried about her health than Markus.

“No...I honestly think it’ll just take time? But seeing you guys is a wonderful reminder that I’m safe and happy.”

“We’ll come as often as possible,” Markus smiled and arranged her hair on the pillow.

“And how is everyone else? Did anyone get hurt?”

“Not even slightly,” Markus smiled ran his fingers up her arm.

“Where’s - “

“Ah! Thank God!” Connor bolted into the room and bounced onto the end of the bed, squeezing her ankles.

“FUCK DUDE! OW!” she yelled.

His eyes got wide, “I….am so sorry I don’t actually know the full extent of your injuries.” He scanned. “I’m so sorry, oh my goodness!” he cried. She laughed. Morphine had already destroyed the flash of pain. “I never thought I’d have to say this, but I’m sorry that my evil twin tried to murder you,” he added.

“I really hope I get to say that to someone one day,” she said. “How are the others?”

“They are actually in the waiting room. The nurse said she didn’t want you to be overwhelmed and that only one of us could come so…”

“You just ran down the hall didn’t you,” Ellen accused.

“No…”

“You flirted your way to the front of the line!” Markus pointed at him.

Connor looked at the ceiling. “Maybe.”

“You are so good at being a human, Connor. I love you.”

He smiled, “I love you too, troublemaker.”

The nurse walked in again, smiling especially wide at Connor. “Alright boys, why don’t we let her have some rest? She’ll be released in two days.”

“Awwwe,” they all whined once Connor started it. Both women laughed.

“I’ll see you guys soon,” Ellen said. She was tired.

They all hugged her. “We’ll come visit tomorrow?” Markus offered.

“That would be lovely,” she smiled. They all said goodbye but Simon hung back slightly.

“Bye, Ellen,” he whispered and squeezed her hand. As his back retreated, she opened her hand and smiled when she saw the ring on her palm.

**December 17 th, 2038**

“SURPRISE!”

“Holy shit! You guys are such dicks you know I jump easily!”

Ellen hobbled into the living room on her crutch next to Hank. He had gone to pick her up and made the androids stay behind to put the finishing touches on the ‘Welcome Home’ party. She grinned at all of her friends. They’d hung up a giant banner that said WELCOME HOME in rainbow bubble letters. Well, they were still in Cyberlife Sans but they were bubbly. “You guys! You’re too cute!”

“We have more!” yelled Josh.

“Dude, simmer,” North shushed.

“Come on, little one,” Simon gestured, sadly realizing that he couldn’t take her hand. Markus debated picking her up and carrying her but could tell she wanted to practice moving on her own. They walked slowly so that she could keep up.

“Finally, this gets some use!” Markus showed Ellen how to sit on the lift next to the stairs.

“Ah! Tiny roller coaster!” she said happily. He carried her crutch upstairs next to her and poked her.

The crew walked with her to her room with Josh saying “Ta Da!” when they opened the door. They’d set up a huge flatscreen at the foot of her bed and comfy chairs on either side. There were about a thousand pillows scattered on the bed. Rows of her favourite kind of Gatorade and trays of snacks were beside the bed.

“Now we can all watch movies in here with you!” Josh said excitedly.

Ellen was touched. “You guys already saved my life _again_ and now you’re doing this? This is too much,” tears welled in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m on a lot of pain meds.”

“Awe,” Simon hugged her from behind. Markus rolled his eyes. Connor arranged the pillows and a towel so that she could prop up her foot with no worry of any extra bleeding. He helped her lay down in the middle of the bed and lay beside her. Markus pounced on the other side before Simon could. He grabbed her her favourite ice cream and North put on _Titanic,_ admittedly Ellen’s favourite movie. Everyone settled in, including Hank, and they all hung out and chatted for the duration. Ellen told them it was okay to talk during the first half. It was the boring love story. The second half was the ship sinking.

“I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay,” she whispered with the Captain when he received news of the imminent sinking. Naturally, Connor was glued to the first half and was crying with Ellen by the end. Markus had his arm around her two hours later and Connor was tucked under Ellen’s injured arm.

“You guys look like Russian nesting dolls,” pointed out Hank.

“You’re jealous of our love!” Ellen yelled and threw a pillow at him making him drop his phone.

“PILLOW FIGHT!” yelled North.

“I’m injured you nutcase!” Ellen yelled, holding her hand up at Markus who already had a pillow raised to throw at Josh.

“Damn, see where your loyalty lies man,” Josh looked at Markus, offended.

“Well, this has been swell but Connor and I need to get to the precinct. Something’s going down with Perkins. You gonna be okay?” He asked Ellen.

“If anything happens, I have a lot of help,” Ellen smiled and sighed. “Bye Concon. Congratulations on seeing Titanic for the first time!”

“I…” Connor shook his head and left with Hank. Simon gratefully took Connor’s place on the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled at her. Her heart fluttered. He had the prettiest smile…

“Do you need to stretch your arm?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, thanks Mom,” she sat up and Simon held her waist as she rolled her shoulder around. Markus watched them carefully. Simon realized his ring was on her new finger, the diamond tucked inside. He grinned and bit his lip, trying to hide it. The five hung out in Ellen’s room, watching movies and talking about what happened at the house on Lemon. They made fun of North and planned her wedding to evil Connor, blue Connor, RK900. They talked about Christmas. They talked about everything. By the time the sun went down Ellen’s eyes had fluttered closed. Markus was watching her. His hand was resting under her back on the bed. He wished that everyone would leave. He wished they were back in the powder blue hotel room where he would watch her sleep as he held her. He tried to tune out the voices and pretend that was where they were. If she was going to decide in the New Year, maybe he should be the one to propose to her. At midnight on New Year’s Eve. With a new ring so that he could open the box like he was sure she’d dreamed. Who cared if it was too soon. They were all pent up anyway. He slid an inch closer to her and pressed his leg against hers. He knew that was crazy, but he could dream.

“Let’s let her sleep,” North murmured when she saw her closed eyes. They all agreed.

“Should someone stay with her?” Simon asked.

Markus looked at him. “Can I?” he asked softly. They were both thinking about the ring. “Just so that she isn’t alone. That’s all.”

Simon looked at him carefully then closed his eyes and nodded. “Make sure to wake her up at 2 to take her meds, okay?”

Markus nodded and laid his head down. Simon lingered in the doorway and watched them with wild jealousy pushing his thirium pump into his throat. Markus waited until the door closed before tucking himself under the blankets and closer to her, wrapping his arm around her stomach. He kissed her forehead and pressed his forehead against hers.

She awoke lightly, “Where’d everyone go?”

“You fell asleep, darling. We thought it would be good for you to rest now. I didn’t want you to be alone.”

She smiled softly and closed her eyes. “I don’t either. Thank you...I love you,” she murmured musically in her delirium. He lay still and watched her face. It was perfect.

“So what’s going on with you three?” North asked Simon as they quietly made their way to the living room. Curiosity had been chewing on all of them for the last few hours. She thought that having an audience of just two would urge him to open up.

“What do you mean?” Simon asked. She stared at him pointedly in annoyance. He sighed. “I honestly don’t know. It’s driving me insane. I just…I miss her being mine. Just me. I’m so stupidly in love with her that it’s all I think about but she said she needs some time to figure things out. I want to respect that. I do. But I also just…” he gestured back at her bedroom.

“Want to slam her against a wall and attack her lips?” Josh asked.

North snorted. “Josh, God…”

“You can’t feel too good right now then, hey?” Josh added after a pause. Simon looked at him with _obviously_ all over his face.

“So, does she want both of you, or neither of you?” North asked.

“I don’t know!” he pounded his fist on the balcony railing gently. “I think both? I’m just sick of waiting. It’s literally painful. I now understand what pain is.”

“Dare you to jump off the balcony to make sure,” North said.

“Well she has to decide eventually? Maybe you have to set an ultimatum?”

“There is an ultimatum. She said she wanted until the New Year,” Simon told them.

“Wait, like literally at midnight?” North asked.

“No, just the new year in general.”

“Well you have to do something kickass at midnight,” Josh pointed out.

“I thought of that but I realized that Markus will want to do that too. It would just be a straight up collision,” Simon pointed out. They all sat on separate couches in the square in the middle of the living room.

“She loves Christmas? Why not get her a spectacular Christmas present?” Josh suggested.

“That feels so shallow,” said Simon.

“I didn’t say expensive, I said spectacular.”

**December 18 th, 2038**

At 2:00 AM precisely Markus carefully brushed Ellen’s hair off of her face. “Hey, sleepy, come back to me.”

“ _Mmmm,_ hi handsome,” she smiled softly without opening her eyes. She hadn’t called him that in a long time.

“You need to take your pain medicine, okay? I have it ready. Here,” he helped her sit up and she whimpered when she felt the sting of the deep bullet wound. “Oh no, honey, it’s okay. This’ll help, and then you can go back to sleep alright?” She nodded reluctantly and tossed the pills into her mouth. He tipped the glass of water up to her llips. She felt like such a needy baby but allowed herself to let it happen anyway.

“Thank you, babe,” she carefully leaned against his palm and he settled her back against her pillows. She was so cute and affectionate when she was sleepy. He set the water on the nightstand and rolled back over. She snuggled into him like old times and he held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

“Markus?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you see the ring at the hospital?”

 _Now?!_ “…yeah. The doctor brought it out and Simon took it.”

“It...it didn’t mean anything. I just found it in my notebook and thought it was pretty. I put it on my pinkie finger because it was the only one of my sausage fingers it would fit on, then I forgot about it.”

Markus laughed. “Sausage fingers, huh?”

“Yeah. Lil’ fat sausages. See?” She held her hand in front of her face and wiggled them to show off how out of it she still was. He grabbed them to pretend to eat them when…

They connected.

Like a rush of ice water he was hit with every last detail of her life. A wedding dress and Gavin. Being attacked at Julie’s house. Dance recitals. Class trips. A childhood. Drunken disasters. Graduation. _Lots_ of amazing sex. True love. The precinct over and over and over. Sheet music. Waiting room after waiting room. Losing her mother. RK900 slicing her foot open and rainbows exploding behind her eyes. _Pain._ The dirty, steel, walls of Jericho. Gunshots. Meeting Kamski in front of the aquarium. Gavin attacking her. Being diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Car crashes. Lucy telling her there was hell inside her head. The hell inside her head. Fading away in the river. Big family thanksgivings. Her mother crying in her arms. Running. Him.

He felt her perspective when they kissed in front of the world. Her heart breaking and her relief when Simon saved him. The way she felt when she first saw him across the fire in Jericho. Her pain when she found out he had chosen the revolution and to ignore her. But love. So much abundant love. She had lived so much. She was real. She was realer than he could ever be.

She felt pain he’d never spoken of. Being shot and thrown into a junkyard. His search for Jericho. Carl and their conversations. The way he’d urged Markus to be himself. Being in the depths of hell in the mud and rain. The first time Markus had painted. The first time he sat at a piano. Crowds of protestors harassing him. Him realizing there was a human playing a guitar in Jericho. His familial bond with their people. The guilt he held for taking Simon’s heart. His confidence in her when Connor held her at gunpoint. His desperation to save her every time she went missing. His undeniable need to kiss her on that rooftop. The fact that he wanted his last action to be kissing her. Simon being his best friend. Resenting him for her affection towards him. But the love that was there was overwhelming. It swelled up in her heart to her throat and she felt as if she might suffocate.

The feelings seemed to shock their hands apart and she stared at her pinkie. It was white. So was his. He looked at her in shock and disbelief. It was too much. Neither of them realized how much the other loved them. They really _were_ soulmates. Their senses of self reached of and spiralled around each other’s. What could he do? He kissed her.

It was passionate and deep. He held her head and she felt so small in all of the pillows. She grabbed his hand once again and the connected through the kiss. She heard a small moan escape his throat and felt as if she was crumbling into painfully delicious pieces.

This was all Markus had wanted and more. He’d never felt this kind of connection before. It was as if they were joining minds and were lovers in the purest form of the word. He was gentle with her injured body but didn’t want anything more than this kiss. It was soft and sweet and in it, they fell in love all over again.

The next morning, Markus skipped downstairs happily at 7:40 to make Ellen breakfast. He wanted her to eat before she took any more pain medicine. He found the living room curiously empty. It was only when he emerged from the kitchen that he looked out the bank of windows and saw Josh, Simon, North, and Connor, playing in the snow. They built an actual snowman with a carrot for a nose. They’d dressed him in Connor’s RK800 jacket. Markus was sure he had a name already. This was too perfect. He laughed and ran like an excited husky after a ball.

He took the stairs two at a time and raced into the bedroom, placing the tray he’d brought on the window seat. He opened the curtains and watched as Ellen groaned and yanked the duvet over her head. “I hate you!” came from under the covers.

“You won’t for long! You have to come see this!” she whined when he pulled back the blankets and let out a chorus of ow’s as he gently picked her up. He cooed and comforted her. He took her to the window seat and set her down gently, “Look!”

“Oh. My. God,” her jaw dropped and she started laughing as she watched the androids playing in the snow with exaggerated glee.

“Look at the snowman!” Markus was laughing again too.

“This is too good! You are a God for waking me up!” Markus looked down at her. This is the point where a boyfriend would kiss her girlfriend sweetly. He settled for kissing her forehead and she smiled. He gave her breakfast and her medicine and they talked and watched their friends for a while, his hand rubbing her knee.

He didn’t want to spoil the morning, he really didn’t, but he had to know. “So, should we talk about last night?”

“I wasn’t sure if I dreamed that or not,” she admitted through a mouthful.

Markus laughed and looked down at his fingers on her knee. “You definitely didn’t.”

“Have you ever connected with anyone like that before?”

“Sort of. I mean I have but it didn’t feel…like that. It wasn’t with someone I…” he looked out the window and murmured, “was in love with.”

She smiled despite herself at his blue eye. “I didn’t know I could do that,” she admitted.

“Well what did you think?” Markus asked.

“That was,” she shook her head softly, “it was overwhelming to be honest. It was like I felt.. too much. All of the feelings you’ve ever had, bundled into a few seconds.” She looked into his eyes, “It was moving.”

He closed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, that’s a perfect way say it.” They looked at each other.

“No, it isn’t,” she said, “It was magic.” Markus smiled and looked down at his hands. He reached out for hers and his skin faded away. She watched her pinkie finger in curiosity as it automatically turned white as it got closer to his hand.

“Oh good! You’re up!” Connor stormed in, “Do you want to come watch our snowball fight?!”

“DUDE! I’m not even in my T3 coma yet!” Ellen yelled.

“Well…” Connor started snarkily, “hurry up then!” he said when he couldn’t come up with anything better.

She smiled as he left and stood up on one foot. “Hey…would it be weird if I asked you to help me get dressed? It hurts to move my shoulder and…you’ve seen me mostly naked before,” she said in a silly voice.

Markus cleared his throat and chuckled, “Yeah, of course. Sit on the bed, I’ll grab clothes for you.”

“Can you grab my black guess jeans and that red waffle shirt I like?”

“You are so high maintenance.”

“The highest. Don’t act surprised.”

Markus helped take off her pyjamas and awkwardly pull her jeans onto her curvy hips. They both laughed uproariously to alleviate the sexual tension.

“Oh um…I’m not wearing a bra so I sort of…”

“Oh do you want me to leave?”

“Well I need help taking off my shirt. Is that okay?”

He laughed. This time there was a hint of nervousness. “Yeah, I’m okay with it if you are?”

She held her arms up and he pulled the oversized white t-shirt up off of her creamy curvy torso. She heard him intake breath and felt shy.

“Sorry, I…” he murmured.

“It’s okay,” she said quietly and grabbed the lilac bra on the bed next to her, slipping her arms into it, painfully quickly. “Hey can you?” she tried to stand up so that he could clasp the back but fell down. She wasn’t great at this whole one footed thing. He laughed.

“Here,” he sat on the bed and moved behind her. She lifted her hair and he carefully clasped it shut. He’d never realized how bras worked. His palm was resting on her upper back and he could tell she wasn’t breathing. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed his palm against her stomach, kissing her bare shoulder. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured in release and rested his forehead where his lips had touched her skin. She breathed out, shuddering slightly.

“Thank you,” she whispered, a smile sneaking onto her lips. She didn’t know what else to say. There was a knock at the door, which Markus had thankfully locked.

“Just a second!” she yelled. Markus smoothly slid off the bed and unfolded her shirt. He slid her bad arm into it before trying to wiggle it over her head. She yelled “OW!” anyway, and they started laughing again. Markus walked to the door and opened it to find Simon standing there.

“Oh hey!” he said, too emphatically.

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure Ellen was okay. Connor is _very_ excited for his first snowball fight and you absolutely cannot miss that!” he said to Ellen over Markus’ shoulder.

“Yay!” she stood and immediately fell down on the bed after standing on her bad foot. “GODDAMMIT!” she yelled. “I’m broken. All y’all go away.” She pulled a pillow onto her face. Markus and Simon laughed.

“Just one second,” Markus said to Simon and brought her hairbrush to the bed. He started to brush out the tangles in a way that made it clear they’d done this dozens of times before. They looked like such a couple. Simon leaned against the doorframe and studied them. They were so beautiful together. He bit the inside of his lip and grabbed Ellen’s crutch to bring over to her.

“Simon, are you aware that life is dumb?” she asked from the bed while Markus gathered her hair in a ponytail.

“I really am,” he laughed. “Okay, let’s go you little breakable nightmare,” he tugged on the tip her fresh ponytail. She hopped up and began hobbling on her crutch. “Hey, you’re getting better!”

“Oh, fuck off,” she snapped. Markus left behind them, glancing with a smile at her discarded pyjamas on the bed.

Once Connor had gotten two solid snowballs to the face, Ellen thoroughly disappointed that he didn’t try to catch them in his mouth, Simon noticed how cold and pink Ellen’s nose was. They’d wrapped her in her thick jacket, a shawl, a scarf, mittens, and a thick toque. She’d insisted that it was excessive but she was currently at their mercy. Androids were so strong and invincible and she giggled every time anyone scooped her up and setting her down. Her crutch was long forgotten when they took advantage of how happy it made her. A few blissful hours later they had gathered in her bedroom once again.

“NICE!” Josh cheered as Ellen caught a piece of popcorn in her mouth. He held up another and threw it. It got caught in her hair again and she made a disappointed noise before tugging it out and eating it anyway.

“Ew!” North yelled.

“How dirty do you think my hair is?!”

“Dirtier than android hair. It auto cleans,” she smirked.

“How can I love and hate someone so passionately. I feel like we should be married. Should we be married?”  
“Probably.”

“We’d make a hot ass couple. Boys move,” Ellen nodded Simon and Markus off the bed. They didn’t move. “I’m serious!” They grumbled and obliged and North hopped up with her and wrapped a blanket around she and Ellen’s shoulders. She kissed North’s cheek and she rolled her eyes but smiled.

“So how was work yesterday? What happened with Perkins?” Markus asked Connor.

“It was nothing. They’d just finally had him under interrogation and wanted me to take a whack at it. It hadn’t occurred to them that I was in support of shooting him in the head and he’d been working with essentially my duplicate. I think he was…emotionally and intellectually disturbed?”

“Oh, cops. What a career field,” Simon laughed.

“Hey! That’s, like, my entire family!” Ellen objected.

Simon looked uncomfortable and horrified. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean all - ” Ellen slowly grinned at him like a shark. He rolled his eyes and Markus all but giggled. It was beyond adorable and her eyes flicked to him.

“So when can you walk?” North asked.

“In - ”

“Three days,” Simon offered. Ellen pointed at him.

“Paging Doctor McDreamy,” Connor laughed.

“Oh God. I introduced him to Grey’s Anatomy,” Ellen explained. “Wait who am I?”

“I guess that make’s you Meredith Grey. Markus is McSteamy. Josh is that one guy who got hit but a bus, (“Hey!”) North is Sandra Oh (“Duh,”), and I’m obviously Alex because he and Meredith are best friends.”

“What season are you on?” Ellen asked.

“Five.”

“Yikes.”

“Wait why? Why? ELLEN WHY!”

Ellen’s eyes went wide and she looked away from him.

“ELLEN WHO DIES!”

She turned away from him and mouthed, “Everyone.”

“It’s too bad we don’t have an Avery. Dude was hot,” Markus said.

“True,” Ellen agreed and stared into space.

“Not denying that,” Connor sighed. “On that note, WHO DIES ELLEN!” she winked and he glared.

“Hey have you talked to Drew lately?” she asked.

He furrowed his brow. “We texted a little but I’m worried I’ll do something wrong.”

“You know, if you don’t respond, it’s kind of worse. He’ll think you don’t like him,” Josh pointed out gently to the small puppy boy.

“Why don’t we have some people over! We’ll make up a dumb reason like the Oscars or something,” Ellen suggested.

“That’s March,” North said. When everyone looked at her in confusion she said, “What?!”

“What about like a pre-Christmas party?” Simon suggested.

“Yes! Yes! Perfect!” Ellen hopped up and down on her bum. Simon laughed. She smiled at him. She loved making him laugh. He seemed so serious so much of the time.

“Okay! Guest list?” Josh offered and they began to brainstorm.

**December 21 st, 2038**

Three days later, the house was decorated and looked beautiful. They’d waited until Ellen could walk before inviting people over. They were all surrounding a massive real Christmas tree and two ladders were teetering precariously. Markus was used to specially ordering 22 foot trees but the rest of them weren’t prepared for how wide the base would be when it first arrived. Markus had lifted Ellen onto one shoulder and was holding her up, much to her protests and pointing out that she was too heavy. Simon watched them carefully but Ellen continued to catch his eye and make faces so that he would laugh.

“Okay so don’t put anything breakable on the bottom foot of the tree because Pancake _will_ destroy them with a passion.”

“What a champ,” North leaned down and pet him. He was in one of the empty decoration boxes.

“Carl used to love Christmas. He would’ve loved to see this. All of us here, enjoying it together,” Markus sounded genuinely happy. Ellen scratched the top of his head. He liked to mess up her hair but she couldn’t reciprocate because of his dumb short hair.

“Corny,” Josh coughed. Ellen laughed and swung her stocking feet, one wrapped in a bandage for safety sake. Simon kept glancing as the full skirt of her black velvet dress inched dangerously high up on her thighs.

North snapped in his face. “Simon, where are you?”

“What?”

“I was asking if you could put this there,” North held up a sparking star and pointed at an empty space a few inches above her fingers.

“Yeah, here shorty,” he reached up and hung it as North smacked the side of his head. They looked over as Ellen squealed. She was leaning upward and Markus was trying to lift her. Simon glowered at his hands. One was spread on her belly and the other was under her bum and holding her forward. He looked like he’d never been happier. They still looked like a beautiful couple. Fuck. He turned when North patted his back. The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” yelled Connor and slid on his socks. Ellen and Josh made eye contact and giggled.

“Connor!” squealed a female voice. It was Kara. Now Josh was the one sliding to the door. Voices got louder.

“So who’s going to put the star up there at the end?” asked North.

“Well I actually have an angel? We went to my old house and I grabbed her because…well I was hoping we could use her?” Ellen asked softly.

“That sounds lovely,” Simon smiled. “As long as that’s okay with you, Markus?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Markus squeezed Ellen’s waist and she smiled.

“Is it special or something?” asked North.

“The first year I moved out I was so excited that I got my own tree that I went shopping for the perfect tree topper. I discovered that all those bitches are blonde! So I was like…how rude. Brunettes are intensely more angelic than blondes.”

“So you picked a blonde and painted her hair?”

“No! I went to my favourite _craft_ store in the end and that’s where I found her. She looked like me,” Ellen smiled.

“The perfect angel,” Simon let slip out.

There was a short silence within Ellen. North interrupted it by saying, “So no redheads, huh?” Ellen shook her head sadly.

“At least you have angels. I’ve NEVER seen a male angel on a tree,” Markus said in annoyance. That brought on an uproar which North and Ellen found hysterical. Markus saw and reached up to squeeze her waist and tickle her. She lost her balance and fell forward but he caught her waist smoothly and set her down in front of him, not removing his hands. Simon watched as his hold around her waist got tighter and he rested his chin on her shoulder. She kept talking and hadn’t noticed. All she was aware of was how comfy it was to be surrounded in warmth as opposed to surrounded by wood, ropes, knives, and needles. Ugh.

Markus loved when she wore velvet. It was soft and cool on his fingers and it made her seem so sweet and innocent. His arms were all the way around her waist by now and he squeezed her gently. She laughed and said a quick, “Thanks,” over her shoulder, then walked away to Simon. Damn.

Simon was thrilled to see her push away Markus’ warm embrace and walk over to him. Him.

“Hey sweets, why do you look so sad?” she asked softly.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m just, Christmas makes me,” Simon sighed, “feel dreamy. I guess. Kind of romantic.”

“Oh…and I was standing with Markus.”

“Well standing, holding, touching you, lifting you.”

Fuck. “I hadn’t even noticed. I thought he was just standing behind me. When I realized how snuggly he was being I left because I didn’t want you to feel…”

“Jealous?” he asked.

She smiled at her toes. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Why the hesitation?”

“I just…I feel like _I’m_ not something worth being jealous about.”

“How many times do we have to tell you that’s not true!” said Simon.

“Because you don’t know everything!” she said louder than intended. North and Markus were looking at her. “Sorry, I - ” They heard their guests approaching and Ellen panicked. She knew those words would linger and ruin everyone’s night but she also knew whipping the guys away and explaining might blow up any of their three lives. Especially hers. She knew she’d have to do this eventually anyway. Why not ride the wave of sheer panic out?

“Guys,” Ellen gestured at them to follow and ran down the hallway in the corner.

“Fuckin’….” North was left to greet Drew, Alex, Kara and Alice.

Ellen didn’t know where she was going or what she was going to say. She was just flying by the seat of her…panties. She wasn’t wearing pants. She turned into one of the many sitting rooms, this one done in dark green and mahogany with hints of gold leaf. Markus and Simon entered after her.

“Can you lock the door?” she asked and Simon obliged. “Okay. Both of you, take a seat,” she pointed at the two wingback chairs facing the desk upon which she sat.

“I have a lot of things that I need to tell you. I thought you both knew everything about me but as I thought back?” she sighed and put her head in her hands. The two men looked at each other in concern. She sat up and said, “Listen. I am going to tell you a story. If by the end of it you haven’t changed your mind about me, stay. If you choose to walk away from me, from our ‘relationship’, as it were, you are free to walk out that door with no hard feelings alright?”

“Okay,” Markus said, uncertainly. Simon just nodded.

“Okay,” she thought about where to start, “Once upon a time there was a teenage girl who had it all. She was tested to be a genius, she still partied every weekend, she was adored by friends and family, she was beautiful, thin, and perfect. She was on track to become one of the youngest architects of her time. That had always been her dream. Ever since she built houses out of Kleenex boxes in her basement as a child.” Ellen took a deep shaky breath. She would look at anything but them as she talked.

“This girl gradated with a full scholarship to the university she’d always wanted to go to. She fully expected to lead a life full of health and happiness. But she hadn’t been paying attention to one small thing. She’d always had what she called ‘sad spells’. A month or two, here and there, she would just be sad. That was it. Who would take that as something serious.” She paused again and glanced at Simon.

“So. This lucky girl started university excitedly but something was wrong. It was too hard. There were too many people. She felt like someone was strangling her all the time. She couldn’t breathe. Her body would give out. Looking at her book bag would send her into convulsions where she swore shadows were ripping her soul apart. She would yell and cry and flail. Something was taking over. Something with evil plans.

“The girl’s mother took her to the doctor. The doctor told her to take some medicine because she had depression. She was excited at the thought of any pain lifting. Two days later she was in the hospital. The anti depressants that had been prescribed did something she wasn’t aware of. They….exacerbated the symptoms…” she took a deep breath and Markus knew what she was about to say, “of bipolar disorder.” Tears were flowing down her cheeks but she was speaking smoothly. Markus and Simon wanted to help desperately but they knew this was something she needed to do on her own.

“She was referred to one of the best psychiatrists in the city. Her dad’s idea of fixing a problem was throwing money at. This new psychiatrist told her she had,” breath, “type II bipolar disorder, severe generalized anxiety disorder with a highlight in social anxiety, controlled OCD and physical panic disorder. It was later examinations that showed her hypothyroidism, anemia, and low blood pressure.” She stopped for a moment, maybe to wait for a reaction, but none came.

“So…she went to her pharmacy and came home with two pill bottles. Over time it swelled up to eleven. She was on a perfect cocktail. Then she got married. Her husband didn’t like her taking ‘crazy’ pills so of he ever saw them, he’d flush them. She began hiding them in the linen closet because Lord knows he wouldn’t go near that. Then one day she had to leave. She grabbed all of the medicine that she could but it was only enough to last for a couple weeks. Her first stop was at her pharmacy and managed to get together enough for another month. The pharmacist was a friend and promised he would help her. The girl went on the run. By the time she was in need of more, her pharmacist was gone. Her doctors were all gone. So the girls weaned herself off and took less and less and…that bipolar girl pretends to be healthy but is running out of time because the hell is coming back inside her head,” she barely breathed the last words. Her hands were clenched against the edge of the desk and her knuckles were white. She was scrunching her toes up one foot at a time and watching them intently, as if needing a focus away from imagining what Markus and Simon were thinking. She was breathing in a funny way. It was too fast and too deep. They could both see that she would hyperventilate in a few minutes. Simon looked at Markus and she braced for the worst. Instead, they sat on either side of her on the desk like an Oreo. Her body unclenched in relief.

“We love you for you, Ellen. Of course that wouldn’t change,” Simon said.

“By the way, very impressed that you handled all of that on your own,” Markus pointed out and Simon agreed.

“So you both still love me even though I’m categorically crazy?” she asked in genuine shock.

Markus looked at Simon and in sync they said, “We both still love you even though you’re categorically crazy.”

“Were you actually scared we wouldn’t love you anymore?” asked Simon. “That makes me kind of sad.”

She nodded and sniffled. “It made me hate myself, why wouldn’t it make you?”

Markus and Simon just mirrored each other and wrapped their four arms around her like a mummy and squeezed through her laughter until she yelped in pain through the giggles.

“Do you think they’ll be much longer? I need to show her my sweater!” Connor whined. Since Drew had learned it was Connor’s first Christmas, he went all out and bought him his first ugly Christmas sweater. It was white and had green and navy reindeer. He wasn’t aware of the historical ‘ugly Christmas sweater’ pattern so he just thought it was lovely. Drew humoured him. It was the only present that had been opened. Jericho wanted to do theirs on Christmas day but presents for other friends were happening tonight, whether they liked it or not. The pile was carefully organized aesthetically by Ellen and tucked under the tree. Alice was pleased to see that most of them were for her. Everyone wanted to buy toys at Christmas because that’s ‘just what you do’ but she was the only child they know, so…

“Wait what’s that?” Josh was sitting next to Alice peering under the tree. He was pointing at a very large rectangular box with silver paper and beautiful white ribbon and a full bow on it.

“Hm? Huh. I don’t know, that one’s new,” the pile of presents had been growing shockingly fast. They’d found themselves pretty flushed with cash once donations, Ellen’s new salary, Carl’s money, and TONS of rebates from the army came in. It felt like a ‘money is no object’ kind of Christmas.

“Ellen!” Alice ran at her when she saw the trio emerge from the sitting room.

“Lallie!” Ellen squatted down and hugged her hard. Kids at Christmas were the purest form of joy that still existed on the planet. “Did you see all of the presents under the tree?!”

“Yes! There’s a lot for me,” Alice giggled.

“Well the bravest girl in the world deserves it don’t you think?”

Alice giggled and shook her head, covering her face with her hands. Ellen grabbed Markus’ hand to help her stand back up.

The rest of the group greeted one another happily and Josh pointed out Pancake, hiding on the balcony watching Sumo. Ellen had worried about activities and ways to keep everyone entertained but sitting around looking at the huge Christmas tree and chatting seemed like enough. She wanted to keep getting up and helping with things but everyone urged her to sit. She ended up leaning against Connor’s chest as he sat sideway and Simon had placed a pile of pillows in his own lap so that her foot would be elevated. He was gently kneading the bottom of her foot with his knuckles to help with blood flow. It took her awhile to relax with someone touching her feet but she noticed that if she watched Simon and remembered she trusted him it was easier. They caught the others up on Ellen’s injuries and Perkins whereabouts. He was still refusing to talk. Hank and Connor told them about a weird string of murders they were working on before remembering they were supposed to keep it confidential. Poor Alice seemed extremely bored and eventually, quietly to Kara, said, “Can we do presents now?”

Unfortunately, Josh heard. “YES! PRESENTS!” he yelled and jumped up.

“Josh! Josh, most of those are for Christmas morning! Be careful! Markus, tell him to be careful,” Ellen pleaded. She smiled at Simon. She didn’t want him to move.

Josh and Alice sorted out what was for today and passed things around. Once everyone was settled and they were all awkwardly looking at one another, Josh just yelled, “GO!” and they went. Drew had given Connor his sweater but had also handed him a small box. He opened it and blushed then smiled and hugged Drew. He had asked for help for a present for his new beau and they’d help choose a watch for him.

Alex had gotten North a present and she was surprised. It was a thin gold chain that hung long and had some kind of animal on it. He quietly told her what it meant and that it reminded him of her. She had no idea how to react to something like that so she just asked him to put it on her and smiled. The gold looked perfect with her red hair.

Alice was excitedly ripping through crunchy wrapping paper. Hank got her a ‘my first police kit’ and she was overjoyed, wearing the hat for the rest of the night. Ellen gave her a harmonica, Connor got her a pair of bright purple boots (in his words, ‘if I can’t wear them someone should’), Simon, Markus, and Josh went in on a dollhouse together. Ellen insisted it be an actual dollhouse, not a Barbie one. And North. Oh North. Got her a crossbow that shot mini marshmallows.

“North, you are nothing if not consistent,” Ellen pointed out. Simon handed her a small present that had been in his lap. She looked at the tag. “I thought we were doing house presents on real Christmas?”

“Yeah, but, this is just a silly one I didn’t think it counted,” he smiled sneakily. She rolled her eyes but was too curious not to open it and see a stuffed duckling.

“That is the sweetest thing Sy, I….” she shook her head, grinning, and looked at him.

“Do you get it? Because you’re my…”

“ _Caneton_?”

Simon smiled. “Exactly. Clever girl.”

Ellen sighed. “I’ve been missing stuffed animals.”

Markus had been watching them. He should’ve gotten her a little present for today. Maybe he still could?

“Hey!” Drew shouted. “Head’s up!” He threw a small present at Ellen and Connor grabbed it in front of her face.

“Dude! Give me a black eye for Christmas? Gee, thanks,” she called out.

“Hey! It’s a present!” Drew said.

“Oh this is for me? Awe, thank you!” Ellen looked at the pretty gold box. She felt sad to open it and ruin the wrapping. There was a card under the wrapping paper that said,

I can never thank you enough for taking a chance on me and introducing me to him.

She looked up in surprise. She had no idea he felt that way already. Drew looked back and her and smiled sweetly and nodded. She opened the box and in it sat two perfect diamond studs. She guessed by size and....she looked up at him, he’d been watching her excitedly.

“Drew I…I can’t accept these! These are like 2 karats!”

He laughed. “See I knew you would say that! The thing is, I bought them for my _very_ _last_ ex girlfriend years ago. We never made it to that anniversary and they never made it out of that drawer. I realized that they were far too beautiful to just sit there unused. When Connor told me what you’d been through? Well DAMN then I knew exactly who would love them.”

“I just…I…Drew are you sure?”

“As sure as I am that this android is the most beautiful man on the planet,” he winked at Connor who then buried his grin in the back of the couch.

“Hoooooly shit guess I know what I’m wearing Christmas morning.” They all laughed. “Thank you, Drew,” she smiled.

Josh sidled up to Kara so that he could quietly give her his present but everyone was watching them out of the corner of their eyes. You can’t be sneaky when you’re over six and a half feet tall. She unwrapped the box and opened it. All we could see was black fabric. She picked up the card on top and read it only to break out in a beam and smile excitedly at him.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said and hugged him. Whatever that was.

North made hot chocolate for the people and put candy canes in them like Ellen had taught her.

“Okay! We have one more surprise for everyone!” Markus said, standing up excitedly.

“We do?” Ellen asked.

“It’s for you too my dear sweet dummy,” he said and she laughed, blocking his hands before he could ruffle her hair. He looked up and pressed his fingers to his temple and a drone appeared and crawled over the balcony railing. Hanging below it was Ellen’s angel. She squealed.

“Oh my God Markus be careful! I’ll murder you!”

“I am! You’re distracting me!”

Everyone cheered Markus on or yelled at him but eventually, at the disappointment of Pancake, the tiny angel version of Ellen was settled firmly on the top of the two-story tree, looking oddly small but somehow perfect. Everyone cheered until Markus got the drone stuck in the chandelier chain.

“Hey Sy?” Ellen whispered, “From talking to you guys and the people and the meds and everything …”

“Are you tired?” she nodded.

“Would people be mad if I left?”

“No of course not,” he gave her ankle a squeeze. “Hey guys, I think Ellen should go lay down it’s been a busy day and those meds make her really sleepy, don’t they?”

She nodded. She loved when he made himself her excuse so that she didn’t have to feel mean. “I’m sorry guys, it was really nice to see you all!” There was a lot of protesting and a great amount of hugs but soon Simon had his arm around her to help her walk and she was carrying her two presents up the stairs.

Ellen had her bed to herself the last few days but usually one of her boys or Connor would help her get ready for bed or ready in the morning. It didn’t make it any easier for Markus to watch her leave with him though.

“Hey, Markus,” he turned to see North poking him, “She still hasn’t decided anything. Just stay and have fun. Be in the moment.”

He nodded and sighed. Pretty soon they were all lost. Markus sat at the piano and they began to sing Christmas carols. Kara sat Alice up on the piano and no huge Christmas star could’ve outshone her happy, glowing face, anyway.

“Thanks! Whew it was fun to see them. I wish I’d gotten more wear out of this dress,” Ellen said as she took off her jewellery at her vanity.

“It was! What do you think Josh gave Kara? It’s driving me crazy.”

“Okay I have an idea, but it’s probably wrong.”

“Tell me anyway!”

“Okay. Well it’s sort of a romance movie staple. The guy gives the girl some beautiful dress and with it is a note that says “Meet me at x at whatever time, wear this.”

“Oh! They haven’t ‘gone out’ so that would make sense!” She smiled and nodded thoughtfully.

“Hey…Simon?” she said softly.

“What’s going on sweetheart?” he asked from his seat on the bed.

“Well…I was going to see if you could help me unpin my hair because my shoulder’s so sore then I remembered that I need to wash it but I’m so tired and…would it be weird if I asked you to wash my hair?”

“Oh. Um...”

“No if that’s too much, it’s okay, I have a lot of hair,” she laughed.

“That’s not,” he laughed nervously, “Um how would I wash it?”

“Well I’d just sit next to the tub and drape my hair into it? Then you could sit on the other side. Your feet would get wet,” Ellen laughed and pulled off her stockings.

He was a little disappointed that they were going to stay fully dressed.

“No, I can definitely do that,” he smiled, “I know how you love people playing with your hair. This might be fun.”

“That’s a good point!” Simon slid back on the bed and patted it. She hopped up in front of him. He began to pull out bobby pin after bobby pin and fluff out her hair. She’d grabbed her brush beforehand and was prepared. He started brushing through the knots before she could fight him to be gentle.

“Oh someone’s got me DOWN don’t they?!” she said when she felt the slow bristles.

Simon laughed and wrapped his legs around her tummy, “I know you better than you think I do!”

“Oh do you? Okay…what am I allergic to?”

“Trick question, nothing.”

“Point. What’s my favourite colour?”

“You tell people it’s red because you’re worried about what they’ll think if you say grey.”

“Point #2. What’s my biggest irrational fear?”

“Automatonophobia. Puppets, in particular.”

“Damn, son. Okay...how did I get the tiny scar on my lip.”

“Okay, you never told me, but it’s definitely a cat claw.”

She laughed. “Yes! Pancake got scared and ran across my face! One more. What is my ultimate vacation destination?”

Simon stilled. “Rome. You want to use an American coin to wish for your health in the Trevi Fountain.”

_Holy shit_. “I feel like I know…nothing about you apparently.” He began brushing again.

“Sure you do!” Simon finished brushing and kissed the back of her head. Since there was no one around he moved closer to her and hugged her from behind, breathing in the scent of her hair.

“ _Mmm_ , let’s just go to sleep Sy,” she mumbled.

“Do you wanna wash it tomorrow?”

“Yes please,” she turned and pouted at him.

“Want me to get your pyjamas?”

“Yes please! I’m secretly starting to like being taken care of...it’s dangerous.”

He brought her favourite boxer pyjama bottoms and an oversized back t-shirt. “Should I...” he pointed his thumb to the door.

“I…still need help. Is that not okay?” she looked confused..

“No! No, no it’s fine I just wanted to make sure you weren’t uncomfortable or anything.”

“Sy you’ve seen me naked, that’d be pretty hard at this point,” she laughed and turned around so that he could unzip her dress. It felt…intimate. Sexy. He felt something move downstairs and swallowed. She pushed her dress to the ground and asked him to unhook her bra. He hadn’t touched and of her underthings in so long and it seemed so closed to how they used so be. After he unhooked it he couldn’t help himself from lightly running his fingers down her bare, soft, back. He hadn’t seen it like this since before he…she had stopped moving under his touch. He rested his palm against her lower back. He inched towards her and breathed hot air on her shoulder. He wanted her love. He wanted her everything. He wanted closer. Before he could even consider his next move, she’d pulled on her shirt by herself. He was embarrassed.

“Do you want to sleep by yourself?” he asked gently. She reached for her PJ boxers and sat on the bed, handing them to him.

“It’d be kinda nice if…well you probably want to get back to the party don’t you? It’s okay, I’m fine,” she smiled. She clearly was not. Simon started at her feet and slowly slid them all the way up to her hips.

He smiled at that; she did want him there. “What if I stay for just a few minutes. Just until you fall asleep?”

“I guess that’d be okay,” she said in a silly voice then jumped into her bed. Simon smiled and took off his shirt without thinking about it before turning off the light. He crawled into bed next to her and found her facing him. He looked at her while her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“Hey,” she whispered, “Isn’t it funny how darkness makes you want to be quieter?”

“It does! It makes things feel secretive. Like a covert meeting.”

“Oh yeah? Should we make a plan?”

“Plan to…”

“Catch Santa?”

“Yes!”

“The key is _beer_ and cookies, not milk and cookies.”

Simon laughed and tickled her waist. “You’re a genius! That’s why kids can never do it!”

She wrapped her arms around him, careful to keep her new pinkie away from his skin. “Simon…”

“Yeah?”

“I really liked the way you set up that proposal. It was perfect.”

Simon was flustered and thankful that they were in the dark and she couldn’t see him blush. “I…I thought…thank you.”

“When did you do that?”

“It was…I had the ring already but I wrote it when we were leaving the church. Connor had grabbed your notebook for you and I told him I wanted to write a cute note for you. I can’t believe the ring stayed.”

“So...I’m guessing you figured it was a go all or go home situation because we knew we were probably going to die?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, something like that.”

Oh. So he wouldn’t have wanted to marry her. She would’ve said no, obviously, they’d been together less than a month for Christ’s sake but. Still. It made her feel…

“Simon? Remember when I asked you what the thing was when androids connected their hands?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Well…you said that you were disappointed we couldn’t.”

“Oh no, you haven’t been stressing about that have you?”

“No! No, I was just...What do you think it would be like. If we could,” Ellen propped herself up on her elbow.

He propped himself up on his elbow to mirror her. “I think…it would be like being in each other’s minds. Seeing what your heart sees. Remember when we were in the church and you taught me what you saw when you looked at the ceiling? Exactly like that but with your entire life.”

“Have you ever done it with anyone?”

“It?!”

“No,” Ellen laughed, “I think that’s just me. Wait, is it?!”

“Yes, I’ve only done _that_ it with you,” he laughed and blushed deeper. “The other it I’ve only done…with Markus.”

“Really? When?”

“It was like…it was before you got to Jericho. We were getting to know each other and were talking about pasts. He wanted to show me.”

“Do you think it’d be different? With…someone you love?” Ellen’s hand was reaching towards his to innocently hold it.

“I don’t know. I – “ Simon’s eyes snapped to hers. Four blue eyes.

Simon...it started hurting. Everything. His soul. He had a soul. They – fuzzy outlines of people - kept asking him to do things and he. Couldn’t. He broke out. He deviated because he was falling. He didn’t break a wall. He broke a floor.

He didn’t want to disappoint them. He was sad to leave the kids. He ran anyway. An android on a bus pointed him to Jericho. He couldn’t remember. She saw him meet her. She opened her eyes at him and…it felt like angels wings were fluttering against his skin they were so perfect. The moment he saw her body in the river and knew she was gone. Reaching for Markus’ hand as they planned their speech. The moment she awoke from her pneumonia and kissed him. His agony when she sobbed into his arms after being taken by police. Scotch tape. So much love. _So_ much love.

Her hand propelled away from him and she looked at her pinkie. How was this possible. How was it possible that it was glowing slightly. She looked up at him.

“You…”

“I remember.”

“Your life. I do too.”

“I remember me in your…”

“Eyes.”

“Yeah.”

“And your eyes. You…”

Simon pulled her on top of him gently and she lay on his chest with his arms around her and hers around his neck, pinkie still white on his now revealed neck. He stroked her hair for awhile in amazement and rubbed her back as they fell into each other’s lives. Then he softly sang lullaby,

_ 3 _ _Take this sinking boat_

_And point it home_

_We’ve still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice_

_You have a choice_

_You’ll make it now…._

_Falling slowly…_


	9. Chapter 9

**December 23 rd, 2038**

“Okay…..look!” Ellen stood on one foot for five seconds. Her friends were all seated on the three couches surrounding her in the great room.

“Look at you! Good job!” Josh said and high fived her.

“Woo! Okay the other reason I called this house meeting is that you are all basically Christmas virgins. Much like the virgin Mary, a nice connection that just fell into my lap.”

“It is literally not like that at all,” North rolled her eyes.

“...so we’ve had our conversations and decorated and I told you I would so I tried to dress up Pancake. So we have two main points to hit on. Number one! It is customary to get your friends and family gifts and it would be a dick move to leave a member of the house out. Has everyone gotten their presents?”

Josh, Connor, Markus, and Simon all raised their friends. North did tentatively.

“Cool, I get five presents. AND. Are your presents wrapped and under the tree?”

Connor and Simon raised their hands.

“You NERDS what did I tell you! Okay they need to be under the tree by…noon on Christmas Eve. Deal?” North grumbled.

“I can’t! One of mine won’t fit under the tree,” Markus leaned back and winked.

“That is fucking tantalizing. Well done, Markus! Okay and number two. Does anyone have any questions? Yes Connor?”

“Can I invite Hank? He has nothing else to do and…assumes he’s…invited…”

“Okay fine, Hank can come. In the evening right?” Connor nodded. “Cool, we actually can do food then! Does anyone else have any invitees they need to suddenly explain the presence of?” she said jokingly.

“Um,” Connor said.

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Drew’s coming.”

“HA yeah he is,” North laughed.

Connor glared.

Josh looked guilty. “I invited Kara and she’s bringing Alice.”

“Josh we already gave her all of her toys it’ll be so shitty!” North pointed out.

“Give her the drone,” Simon pointed at the ceiling.

“You are a ground breaking genius. Markus, on it!”

“Yep,” he stood.

“Wait until the family meeting is over!”

“You said house meeting before?”

“And I made it better now.” He sat down. “Okay who else are people banging…they’re all with family probably. I think we’re good? So any other questions?”

“Yeah, what’s going on with your hand?”

“Huh?” she lifted her hand up. Her pinkie was blank and white. She touched it and the skin wouldn’t come back.

“Are…you okay babe?” Markus leaned forward and watched her pained face. At ‘babe’ Simon shot him a _seriously_? Look.

“What the fuck…”

Connor stood and walked over to examine it. He was careful not to touch it but held up her arm. “Could you make your skin reappear before or was it manual?

“It was manual. But when they attached it I could do this,” she swiped up the bottom of it, “But now it’s not doing anything.”

“Okay come here, I’ll try to figure it out,” Connor pulled her to a couch and looked at it.

“Are we done here, then?” North asked impatiently. Ellen waved them off.

Markus darted into the art studio and Josh and North ran off to presumably finish their wrapping. Simon sat across from Connor and Ellen in concern.

“Was it something I did?” he asked.

“Wait, what did you do?” Connor asked.

Ellen shrugged at Simon. “Connor knows everything about my love life.”

“Even…”

“Yep, even that,” Connor said without looking up from Ellen’s hand.

“Oh _NO!_ ” Simon covered his face and the tops of his ears turned blue.

Ellen laughed. “Not, like, DETAILS!”

“STILL!” he yelled through his hands.

“Okay, calm down Papa Smurf,” she laughed.

“What did you do to her pinkie? That sounds like it’s...it’s not an innuendo,” Connor realized his error.

“Um…last night we were laying in bed and our hands touched. We connected.”

Connor looked more shocked than they’d expected. “You connected with a human?”

“I guess so?”

“Well that’s never happened. Maybe this was something they weren’t expecting with synthetic limbs so it just overloaded it? You should get your surgeon to check it out just in case, okay?” Connor looked at her with concern.

“I promise. To tell you the truth,” she held her hand up, fingers splayed, “I kind of like it better this way. It looks so cyborg.”

Simon smiled, “I like it too.” The three of them studied it, the knuckle at the base suddenly a shocking juxtaposition. You could see where is was connected to her bone and the thin skin over it’s base.

“Do you guys want to watch Sex and the City 2?!” she suddenly exclaimed.

“Total honesty, absolutely,” Connor agreed.

“ _Siiiiiimon_?” she taunted. She really wanted him to come.

“If I say no, you’re going to make me come anyway aren’t you?”

Ellen looked around. “Yeah, probably.”

The doorbell rang. They looked at each other to see if anyone had planned for a guest. “I’ll get it,” Connor stood with a sigh and disappeared. Simon moved to the couch next to her.

“So, let’s see it.” Ellen smiled and held her hand up again. “I think I like it because…you’re still you, but it shows how much you support androids and what you’ve been through with us.”

“That’s a beautiful way of seeing it,” she smiled at him. He had such gorgeous eyes.

“Ellen, it’s…for you,” Connor called. She looked at Simon, confused and annoyed.

“Need help walking?”

“I’ve got it!” she smiled and limped to Connor. “Who is it?” the automatic door slid open. Elijah Kamski was standing on the doormat.

Ellen furrowed her brow and limped towards him. “Eli, what are you doing here? You could’ve just called? I thought you were up at your place. Recovering and such.”

“Ellen, something’s…I think something’s happened. I needed to talk to you in person. Is there a quiet place we can talk?” as he spoke she noticed how dishevelled he looked.

“Oh yeah, of course, this place is painstakingly huge. Um…follow me.” Ellen limped back into the living room and Simon and Connor turned to say hi. Eli waved, exhaustedly. Simon made a wondering face at her. She shrugged at them. She led Eli to the sea green den she was beginning to love. It was also their armoury but that fact was hidden in the cabinets. She closed the door.

“Here, have a seat,” they sat on the green wingback chairs and he turned his so that they were facing.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked when he stayed silent.

He sighed and adjusted his glasses. “Ellen, are you familiar with the phrase, ‘the singularity’?”

“Yes of course. It’s like 50% of my daydream fuel.”

“You know that I didn’t tell you everything about what I’ve been working on.”

“I know. We just had one project.”

“Yes….but there’s a reason they wanted our memory disks. They were a new prototype, you understand. A way to…imprint memories.”

“That’s what I understood, yes...”

“We were imprinting thoughts. Ideas. In someone’s brain. We were just showing the androids the news they had missed. It had a lot more potential but I was feeling morally confused about it so I wanted to consider some things and perfect others. Do you understand?”

“I do,” she said. She was starting to feel angry. Misled. “You had more power than you told me.”

He held his hands in a prayer symbol in front of his face. “I realized that I was capable of - ”

“Using human DNA and uploading lives into the android version of themselves, making them immortal.”

He looked at her, pained but understood. It was the common knowledge of what the singularity meant but was just the tip of the iceberg. “Precisely.” He wasn’t shocked that she pieced that together so easily. They’d poured through so many topics together that he knew she would pick up the small clues. He desperately didn’t want to say the words.

“They have it, don’t they,” her voice was dark and firm.

He shook it then hung his head. “I don’t know. Did you tell them where the disk was?”

She shook her head. “I didn’t know. I said it was probably in the office?”

He nodded. “They took components from different parts of the building. Now, that wouldn’t be alarming but it was a specific pattern of components. As if…”

“They had your plans…”

“And they knew what they were doing which would mean…”

“They had someone on the inside.”

“Jesus Christ. Who?”

“I don’t know! I’m assuming one of the engineers? I know for a fact it’s not you, obviously. Kidnapping you too would’ve been a brilliant misdirection but it’s Perkins.”

“Clean analysis. So give me the worst case scenario.” Kamski looked pained. “Eli.”

He sighed and looked at her. She’d never seen him vulnerable. “Worst case? They figure out the process…succeed…if they got _really_ lucky that would take about fives weeks. Then let your philosophical, sci-fi obsessed mind run wild.”

“So an army of cyborg people who want to take down androids.”

“Yes.”

“But they are androids.”

“…yes.”

“Top of the line androids.”

“Yes?”

“The ones that started the deviations?” she said suggestively. Kamski looked at her with a hint of an idea in his eyes. A spark of hope. Ellen leaned forward on her knees. “Eli. Look. I know this is your ultimate secret. I respect that. But I need to know, right now. _Why do they deviate?”_ He looked at her carefully and she knew what he was looking for. “Sweetheart, there aren’t any more ways for me to prove to you that I am loyal to you,” she said gingerly.

He leaned on his interlocked fingers. “rA9.”

“rA9. They all know to trust rA9. That it will set them free.”

Eli smirked, “What do you think rA9 is, Ellen?”

“I like entertaining the idea of androids having a god, to tell you the truth. What do you think it is?”

Kamski laughed and looked away for a moment then into her eyes. He was terrified to share the biggest secret he had. The thing he’d hidden since he was 16 years old. The thing that revealed his true nature. “Ellen, rA9 is code.”

She smiled, looked at the ground and nodded her head for a brief moment. “I actually had an inkling. Why rA9?”

Kamski thought carefully. “The number nine is known in myths and folklore to represent spiritual anatomy; the ability to think and make choices.” When he paused, Ellen nodded. “But rA? Well, do you know much of Egyptian mythology?”

She shook her head. “Sorry, I got my history credits with the Greeks.”

“Ra is the sun God of ancient Egypt. He was widely respected and praised. Now, the part of him that fascinated me was the way that he merged himself with certain Egyptians to spread his power. Making him...” he gestured to Ellen.

The smile that had been growing on her face settled into her eyes and she posed uncertainly, “You?”

He chuckled lightly. “No, no.”

She thought again and stared at his eyes. She finally breathed, “Deviancy itself.”

Kamski leaned forward with a proud smile, “Precisely. It was designed to touch each of them from within themselves.”

“So it’s already within every android just waiting to be awoken?”

“Yes.”

“But...with what? How did you know it would even happen?”

“It needed to occur when an android was ready to _be_ sentient.”

“A strong emotion.”

“A desperate _need._ ”

Ellen nodded. These were the answers she’d been searching for when she found his eyes across that ballroom. Those eyes were now mere feet from hers and they trusted her. The world felt all together too conquerable in that room and it frightened her. She closed her eyes and breathed to gather herself. When she looked at him she could tell he understood that he’d thrown her into the deep end. He looked concerned. Somehow that eased her deep seeded instability. “So,” she hook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. “Do _they_ know?”

“You are now the only other human or android who knows what rA9 is.”

“Thank God. You know what this means right?” hope bloomed on Ellen’s face.

“It means that they ticking time bombs,” he grinned.

“So what are your Christmas plans?”

“Wait what? We have work to do, are you insane?”

“Eli, what you working on?”

“Stopping the singularity?”

“And why is that?”

“To save all of the androids?”

“Why?”

“So they can be free.”

“To do what.”

“Stop it.”

“SAY IT KAMSKI!”

“ _BY LIVING NORMAL LIVES INCLUDING CHRISTMAS OKAY!_ ”

Ellen excitedly flopped back on the chair and intertwined her fingers behind her head. “I love winning.”

“I usually do too!” he said.

“So come here for…4:00 pm on Christmas day. Sound good?”

He shook his head. “Can’t believe I’m taking orders from a twenty something. Yes.”

“It’s going to be fun! Everyone invited people. I told them not to but there are now going to be three humans so we can do food!” He sighed, shaking his head against his smile and looking away. Ellen smiled and leaned forward, clasping his hands in hers. “I like being friends.” It sounded weird and stilted but felt accurate.

He opened his mouth to reply but got distracted by her finger. He lifted her hand and examined it. “…wow.” he looked up to see her smiling.

“Simon said he liked it because it shows how a part of my heart lies with the androids.”

“That’s beautiful,” Eli smiled. “Maybe I should get one.”

She opened her mouth then stood and rounded the desk, pulling a pen out of the drawer. She wrote on her finger as she walked back and showed him her finger again. **©** “It’s copyrighted.”

He rolled his eyes and smiled, impressed. “Listen, thank you for the conversation. I need to go but I’ll text you any updates okay? They’ll probably be in mild code but you’ll figure them out.” They walked out of the den and she led him to the front door. Simon and Connor waved goodbye curiously.

Ellen hugged him. “Be careful, okay?”

“Always am,” he winked.

“Such a fuckin’ liar,” she replied as he walked out into the snow.

Ellen closed the door and closed her eyes and sighed. That was a lot of knowledge to be smacked in the face with. She knew one of the world’s greatest secrets. She walked into the living room and looked at her friends in a new light.

“Hey guys, I need some time alone. I’m going to go read in the library okay?” Ellen said.

“Are you okay?” Simon asked.

“Did Kamski upset you?” Connor asked.

“Yes and no, respectively! We talked about our project and now I just want to process it. No worries. I’ll be out when I’m ready.” She walked down the hall and out of sight.

**Christmas Eve, 2038**

The gang spent Christmas Eve last minute shopping (North) or prepping for the next day. Markus was hard at work in the art studio and Simon was planning the tiny Christmas dinner. Josh had laid a ladder from one side of the balcony to the other and was convinced it would hold him as he shimmied to the middle of the room to fetch the drone.

Ellen and Connor were laying on her bedroom floor. He was painting her toenails red and putting little Christmas trees on with a toothpick. She was painting her nails red. They were talking about boys when she remembered something Kamski said. “Hey I forgot to tell you something! I actually asked Kamski awhile ago about android sexuality.”

That piqued Connor’s interest. “Oh did you?”

“I did indeed! I asked him if when androids deviated they had like a predetermined sexuality or were all straight or all gay or all whatever. My guess was that all androids were pansexual right?” Connor nodded thoughtfully. “He told me he actually couldn’t be positive but with the way androids are programmed, they’re probably all pansexual. So I wanted to ask one of you about it.”

“Well what do you want to ask?” Connor asked nervously.

“Well have you been attracted to many people in your life? Or was Drew the first that made your heart,” she pounded her hand on her chest and he laughed.

“No I’ve been attracted to other people.”

“Like who?”

“I….um…”

“You don’t have to tell me specifically it’s okay,” she laughed, “I was asking like…men and women?”

“Actually all women until Drew.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

“What does that mean? Is that bad?”

“No! People, and androids, are people and sex is sex and you love who you love. You don’t have to _be_ anything.”

Connor thought for awhile as he blew on the fresh green trees.

“You know…I was attracted to you.”

Ellen sat up suddenly.

“Careful! Don’t smudge!”

“When?!”

“Um..” he wouldn’t look her in the eyes, “I came into the interrogation room and we talked and you were so hard and snarky. Then suddenly you seemed upset so I put my hand on your arm? And then you asked me to push your hair behind your ears? Well I’d actually…never been in contact with a human in that manner before. So I leaned forward and tried to be gentle because I knew you were in pain. Then, you smiled and let out this lovely little… _hmm_ sound of gratitude. That was the first time I felt…I felt a flutter in my chest. I wanted to stay with you. I didn’t want to leave you there. That’s why I tuned into the security cameras. That’s why…I let you go. I knew they’d hurt you.” He sounded so sad.

“Oh Connor,” she said softly and leaned forward to hug him tightly. “Wait but…at Jericho you were so ...”

“That was,” he shook his head and worked on the little ornament on the trees, “so hard. You have no idea. It was like my body was telling me to hurt you but my brain was begging my body to just…tuck your hair behind your ears. I’m still so sorry, Ellen. I love you. You know that right? You really are my best friend,” he kissed her knee. It was the closest spot to kiss.

“I love you too Con,” she smiled.

“Will you ever forgive me for that?”

“I forgave you the moment you were cradling me in your lap after you deviated,” she touched his hand.

“Wait! I get to ask this now. Were you ever attracted to me?”

“Oh GOD yes!” she flopped back onto the floor and he laughed, “When I met you I was wrapped up with Simon and Markus but I thought, I still do think, that you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen.” He threw his head back and cackled at that. “Seriously! When you had me pinned to the wall and were just staring into my eyes, I could tell you weren’t really going to hurt me. That must’ve been your mind trying to speak. All I could think was ‘Why is the this beautiful man holding me at gunpoint?!’”

“That’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard,” Connor was still laughing and rolled over to lay on the floor. The lay there until they calmed their laughter and Ellen’s breathing regulated.

“Connor, what the fuck am I going to do?”

He knew what she was talking about immediately. He shrugged. “Just pick whoever gets you the best present.”

“Oh okay so Drew then?”

“I will literally kill you.”

“But it’s so easy to kill humans! That’s just cheap!”

“True. Duct tape me up first, then I’ll try.”

“What about…a threesome and we call it even?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Noice. So are you a top or a bottom?”

“NO MORE DUCT TAPE!” Connor tackled her.

“NO NO SMUDGING NO SMUDGING!” she laughed and held her hands above her head to save her nails. He pinned her down and blew a raspberry on her tummy. She squealed and kneed his ass. He ended up straddling her hips and pinning her arms above her head. She was breathing heavily and they were both laughing.

As her laughter faded she realized he was just staying still above her but…not leaving. She continued to pant lightly and tried to catch her breath but seemed to not be able to. They both knew that she couldn’t move. He seemed to like that. He let himself sink down a little until he was laying against her chest. He swallowed hard and licked his bottom lip. They both knew how wrong this was and it made it…something else. He flexed his hips Ion top of hers. She wasn’t even moving. She was in jeans and a huge sweater, she couldn’t have looked less sexy. Him on the other hand? He was wearing a soft grey V-neck sweater and slim dark jeans. He could’ve walked out of a magazine. How was he so beautiful? He was almost painful to look at. She’d thought that when she first saw him. She had her heart so caught in a web that she hadn’t considered anything beyond that. He was just Connor. But Connor was beautiful and kind and sweet and brilliant and funny…and uncomplicated…and beautiful...and making her heart ache fiercely. Just Connor.

They lay on the floor, looking at each other with intensity, both feeling Connor growing hard against her stomach. It was such a delicious frozen moment. The only other thing that changed was the blush reddening her cheeks. He moved his face towards hers until their noses were touching and his eyes were cast down. He felt her warm breath on his lips. He ran his nose up and down the bridge of hers and his top lip barely brushed her bottom one. She had no idea why she said what she said next.

“Connor?”

“Yes…”

“Will you wash my hair?”

He paused in confusion, then laughed. “What?” He said he would do it before she went to bed.

“I’d lean against the side of the tub and you can just put your feet in the tub and sit on the other side?”

“Well…or…I mean, we are best friends and I’m ‘ _probably_ gay’ as some androids say. We could just…wash it in the bathtub together?” he asked. His voice was nervous but he was trying to cover it up with confidence. His eyes were soft and wanting.

She glanced at the door and bit her lip in thought. “Isn’t that kind of…bad?” she asked nervously.

“Probably,” he admitted. “I’m sorry, I’m just being silly,” he tried to laugh it off but couldn’t. “Can we though?”

She slid out from under him and walked to the bathroom, pulling off her huge sweater on the way, leaving her in a thin tank top. She stopped in the door when she realized Connor wasn’t following her. She turned and he was watching her. Nervous urgency was on his face and in his body language. She smiled and gestured at him to come in. He took his sweater off on the way, then locked the bathroom door behind him.

Ellen turned the hot water on and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders, realizing they hadn’t firmly decided how they were going to do this.

Connor scanned her from her feet to her eyes and swallowed hard.

“I can just sit on the floor,” she offered.

“Well...whatever you’re comfortable with,” he said. He clearly wanted much more than that but knew he shouldn’t.

She looked at the wall and leaned back against the countertop. She was clearly thinking and suppressed a smile. “Okay, I’d be okay with getting in the tub with you as long as you behave,” she giggled at him despite his serious expression.

He smiled too at the final break in tension. “I promise!” he held his hands up in surrender.

She looked at him suspiciously and raised her eyebrows.

“I’m _probably_ gay, remember! I will...keep my hands to myself! Except for your hair, obviously,” he looked nervous and giggled. God, an android giggle was a sweet sound. She laughed and pulled her top over her head and unbuttoned her jeans, kicking them off. She was standing in just her underwear. Connor looked at her body then up to her eyes and swallowed hard.

“Are you okay?” she asked, suddenly self conscious.

He cross his arms over his chest and opened his mouth for a few seconds before admitting, “I’ve never…been with a woman naked before.”

Whoa. He hadn’t had he. Should this stop? It should shouldn’t it. Oh God this was bad how had things even gotten this far? “Well it’s not...like _that_.”

He looked nervous. To him it felt like it was.

“Oh God this is bad, here,” she reached for her jeans again. He grabbed her wrist, more forcefully than necessary at first, to stop her.

“No, it’s okay, it’s...we’re best friends right?” he smiled and suddenly seemed calmer but was quivering inside. He dropped her hand feeling guilty.

She laughed and felt calmer too. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them to the floor. He turned slightly as he pulled off his t-shirt. She noticed his muscular torso her face flushed pink. Why had they bothered to make a _detective_ this good looking?! She reminded herself to punch Kamski next time she saw him.

Connor glanced and saw her blushing. To distract him from her unabashed staring, she smoothly undid her bra and dropped it to the ground along with her panties before quickly stepping into the scalding water, even though her shoulder stung and her skin prickled. She slowly settled herself down and turned off the taps.

Meanwhile, he had been looking at her curving, pale breasts and felt…scared. Newness scared him. After knowing him this long, she’d figured that out. _God she is beautiful…how have I never seen this before? She’s been here this whole time and I just…_ Connor thought as he swept his eyes over her body. By the time he realized that he was staring blankly, she was starting to feel insecure. She was looking around and crossed her arms over her stomach.

“Oh, oh, I’m sorry, I just,” he stammered. “You’re really pretty,” he finished. It was so utterly inadequate and he kicked himself but she smiled and bit her lip.

“Are you coming?”

“Yes, I...I’m just...”

“Here! I won’t look,” she giggled and covered her face. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly took off his briefs, stepping into the water behind her and sitting down against the hot marble. “Can I look now?”

He laughed. “Yes!” he reached around her and pulled her hands away from her face. He crossed them over her stomach and timidly held her near his chest. He was careful to keep his hips slightly away from her. She didn’t seem to care about what he was caring about and slid backwards the last inch. He leaned back against the tub and rubbed her shoulders. “Is this okay?” he asked nervously.

“Yeah, this is nice,” she breathed. ”Why?”

“Well this is just…sudden. And kind of weird.”

“It’s weird?” she asked, sounding sad and panicked.

“No! Not weird like that. It’s…it doesn’t go by the usual flow of our social lives.”

Ellen tilted her head and paused. “Maybe that’s why it feels so nice. Things are usually so complicated. It’s refreshing.”

Connor grinned behind her and leaned his forehead against the back of her dampening long brown locks of hair. “I think I might agree with you.”

She giggled and tipped her head backwards on his shoulder to smile at him, dunking more of her head into the water. She didn’t know that it made her breasts rise into the air, wet and shining.

He put his hands under the water and ruffled her hair around. That was a new sensation. He really _really_ liked it. When she sat up, he saw that the water had dyed her hair black. He grabbed her favourite soft shampoo and poured some into his hands. He scanned as he scrubbed so that he could hit all of the nerves in her scalp and she was moaning and sighing so much that he was positive people outside would think they were having...sex _._ He shivered.

She ducked her head under the water again and he rinsed out her shampoo. Lather rinse repeat. She told him the best way to apply her conditioner. Once it was in, it needed to sit for 7 minutes.

After that she propped her feet up on the ledge and started shaving her legs. Connor hadn’t seen that before either. It was a day full of new things. Tomorrow was his first Christmas. Life was rife with newness he hadn’t been programmed to prepare for but he was learning to appreciate it and leaned into the tornado.

Once she was done and he rinsed out her hair she leaned back against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. He was unbelievably hard against her spine but they were both sort of...ignoring that.

“So, tomorrow’s Christmas,” Ellen smiled.

“Tomorrow is my very first Christmas.”

“Awe. Baby’s first Christmas?”

“Exactly!” he laughed.

“How old are you?”

“I was made to look 32?”

“That’s not what I asked!” Ellen wrapped her arms back and up around his neck.

“Ugh. I know. It’s…classified.”

“Deviant says what?”

“Wha - oh. Okay. Promise you won’t freak out?”

“I promise I will.”

Connor sighed. “I was activated four months ago.”

“WHAT! WHAT! _WHAT!”_ she leaned sideways and shouted.

“My brain wasn’t born then! I’m not a baby!” Connor laughed and hugged her tightly as she tried to wriggle away.

“Babysitting is so exhausting,” she sighed as she relented.

Connor kissed her temple. “I love you.”

Ellen froze. Wait. Love like…

“Wait…like…what kind of love are you talking about?” Ellen shot out before she could stop herself.

Connor tensed, “Oh…we just say it so it kind of came out…”

She smiled and relaxed, “I love you too, Con. This is fun.”

He relaxed and bent his knees upwards. “It really is! I never understood why humans liked baths so much but now I get it. It’s like being surrounded by warm perfectly malleable material.”

“Exactly! I don’t know how to say this without sounding weirdly insulting? But you’re getting really good at being a human.”

Connor leaned forward slightly so that he could look at her. She turned her head. “Thank you for teaching me.” He kissed her nose and lowered his face. He desperately wanted to kiss her. He didn’t want her to feel pressured to though, so...he just hovered there. If she wanted to kiss him, she would.

Ellen turned and held her left hand up in front of their faces to show him her white pinkie. Slowly, he reached up and interlaced his fingers with her.

She felt. All of it. All of it.

Cyberlife, murder, saving Hank, saving the little girl on the roof from…a Simon, Hank holding him at gunpoint, “I’m whatever you want me to be”, the pigeons, Cole Anderson, fighting himself twice, a strange garden, Kamski, a gun, a...Chloe, a test, hiding at Jericho, “ _You are looking for yourself_ ”, watching her from the hallway, watching her look at herself in the mirror and wondering what she saw, she looked so scared, she felt his heart twisting in earnest, no no, she was so innocent, he tried not to hurt her but she was already so hurt, looking into her eyes against the captain’s cabin, he’d wanted her, lower his arm and…then Markus standing there, the way he looked at her, he wanted that to stop, he wanted to let her go and take care of her and he felt it happening and was terrified, his heart exploding in compassion and falling on the floor to save her, watching Simon tape the ring in the notebook, feeling strange, touching himself, touching Drew, being inside Drew, cumming and -

They both pulled away and her chest rose and fell deeply as she turned to look at him again.

“You...saw...”

“Kamski...” _Fuck._

They were both still lost in thought and each other’s alarmed eyes when someone knocked loudly on the door.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!” North yelled. Ellen whipped her head to the door and smacked Connor in the face with a hank of hair. He had the audacity to start laughing. That blew her into giggles too. They struggled to untangle themselves.

“What’s going on!”

“Connor was washing my hair and then,” she kept laughing and they spit balled.

“Then I said that I bet I could shave legs better than her so she let me try, and…..I was not….” He laughed again.

“Oh my God did you KILL HER?! Monster!”

Connor looked at Ellen seriously. “Am I a monster?!”

Ellen’s eyes widened. She shook her head. “We’re almost done…cleaning up?”

“Wait why are your sweaters out here?” Ellen slapped her face.

“I wasn’t going to let him wash my hair in a sweater!”

“And I had a t-shirt underneath! I didn’t want to get my cashmere wet!” Ellen rolled her eyes at him.

“We’ll be down in a minute!” she yelled.

“We’re bonding here!” Connor yelled.

“Ew! _FINE!_ See you soon.”

They clambered out of the tub and grabbed the huge fluffy white towels the mansion was armed with. She wrapped hers around herself and he wrapped his dangerously low around his hips. That was tantalizing. His V-lines were begging to be touched. Connor grabbed another towel and mussed her hair up with it to make her laugh. They gazed at one another and he wrapped her up in his arms.

After a moment, he spoke indecisively. “Ellen...the moment I deviated I was looking right at you. _You_ are what made me human. There is no one on this planet that will ever be a bigger part of my life than you are.”

She had never felt so touched. She knew they had a bond. Of course she did. They were both the only people who had been fighting their own people in the revolution. Holding that in could blow a person up. His thirium pump was glowing blue against her white towel. She looked up to his face, “We’re connected, aren’t we?”

“Exactly,” he smiled and tucked her wet hair behind her ear, just for the memory. She melted. He noticed. He tilted his head and brushed his nose down and against hers, making her smile, making him smile. When he paused she felt what she had felt on her bedroom floor with him. Connor’s hands were on her damp, towel-covered back and he was enchanted with the warmth of her breath on his lips. She found herself out of breath. He told himself to stay in control but licked his lips. His eyes were studying hers carefully and hers were lost in his. It felt like a dream. She ran her fingers through the back of his hair and he swallowed hard. His want was visible in his dreamy brown eyes. She brushed her top lip lightly against his and he couldn’t take the burning in his heart anymore. He pulled her into him, his hands on her back, and buried his lips in hers. Satisfaction untied the knots in their stomachs. Their kiss grew more and more urgent, then the tide ebbed and it turned soft and gentle. Towels threatened to slide off of skin and onto the floor but remained in place between their coiled, steamy, damp, bodies. Ellen held his hand, making his skin melt to white as they felt each other. Staring at each other intensely against the Captain’s Cabin at Jericho. When they finally stopped kissing, her lips were chapped and swollen and they hated themselves more than a little.

Ellen was forcing the gang to watch old Christmas movies. They were currently in the living room to watch the snow fall and indulging her in _Rudolph_.

“They look like they’re made of cotton balls,” Simon pointed out.

“Can we watch _Die Hard_ again?” Josh sighed.

“Yes! Yes! Ellen pointed at him excitedly.

 _Welcome home, North._ A blur of North raced across the room with full arms. “ELLEN! It’s a Christmas emergency!” she disappeared down the hallway.

Ellen looked at the ceiling as they all looked at her. “Ha,” Josh said.

“I love Christmas,” Markus grinned as he pushed her up off the couch. Both Simon and Connor glared slightly at how he unnecessarily pushed her bum. She groaned and walked off.

“ _Die Hard!”_ Josh pushed his fist into the air and they started the movie again.

“ _You don’t like flying do you...”_

Ellen walked into the green den to see a distraught-looking North in the middle of a mountain of bags and boxes.

“Is that…”

“All of my gifts? Oh yeah,” North nodded solemnly.

Ellen shook her head with her mouth open in shock.

“Don’t shame me!”

“Why not? It’s so rare I’m better at something than an android.”

“Better at getting some,” she winked.

“Oh God, don’t get me started,” Ellen sat cross legged on the floor.

“Oh no! What happened now? Those idiots,” she grumbled.

Fuck. “I…I don’t know. Connor and I - “

“Connor?!”

“Just wait! We were hanging out earlier and just…goofing around and play wrestling, then I asked him to wash my hair, and...”

“Hot,” North said solemnly.

“Like...why did they make a detective THAT hot?!”

“I don’t _know!_ It’s so unnecessary!”

“Have you seen his abs?!”

“You saw his abs?!”

“...no?”

North looked at her accusatorily but Ellen was busy laying out wrapping paper.

“Okay, look, we just had one of those sexy _almost kiss_ moments and then...okay you promise this is just between us, right?”

North thought for a second, “I can handle that I think, Yeah.”

“We had a bath together and he washed my hair.”

“Oh my _God_?!”

“Then we kissed.”

“Oh my _GOD!”_

“And now I hate myself. There’s been tension building since he interrogated me and it just...spilled over! I think I was kiss horny!”

“Sexual tension in an interrogation room? That is... _so hot,”_ North sighed.

“Ugh, right? So now...he wants the choice to be between three I think. It might be? If not I’m leaving a very handsome man in the lurch and I just...I _hate_ this! Gavin fucked me up so completely that now, the second any guy treats me well, I panic and wrap around him like a viper!”

North looked at her in emotional distress. “Well we need to look at this in two ways: factual and emotional.”

“And repercussions.”

North rolled her eyes. “Fine, three. The third being MEN-tal,” she laughed at her terrible joke and Ellen looked at the ceiling. “Ah, okay. The facts are: you are currently unattached. You have made no promises to anyone about monogamy. You’ve actually firmly said otherwise.”

“Everyone was mad at Simon for even holding Hannah’s hand.”

“Not relevant,” North said. Ellen protested but she continued, “We’re talking _technical._ So if you were interested in a third party, you would still have done nothing wrong. Do you agree? I’d like to remind you that lying on the stand is perjury.”

Ellen sighed and lay down on the beige floor. “Yes. Technically, no wrongdoings have occurred.”

“Good girl. Now, secondly, all I need to say is feelings are feelings. You can’t help what you feel,” she patted Ellen’s tummy. “Even if it’s illogical.”

“Fuck.”

“And your necessary third addition: repercussions.”

“Of course that’s necessary! These are people we love, North!”

“Hm. They’re okay. Well do you even have to tell them?”

“About Connor? I’ve considered that. I’m pretty sure he’s going to word vomit before I do. It’s probably better if I bring it up.”

North chewed on her lip and looked at all of the bright, shiny, perfect wrapping paper. It made everything look perfect from the outside but hid what was within. She looked at Ellen. She liked irony.

“What would they say,” Ellen whispered as she sat up. “They would all hate me. There would be no choice. I’d lose them all forever.”

North reached out and patted her hand. “I truly don’t think they’d hate you. They might be upset at first but in the end, they love you like family.”

The sat silently for a moment. “Three men are in love with me and all I can do is hate myself.”

“Bitches be crazy,” North shook her head and smiled at Ellen. She squeezed her waist until she laughed. “Bitches be _jealous,”_ North sang.

“HA,” Ellen smirked.

“Okay, well onto brighter things, I need you to teach me to wrap presents. Completely.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ellen laughed.

“What! I’ve never had to!”

“No it’s fine! The thing is, I refuse.”

“Bitch!”

“Because I am dying to do it for you.”

“I take back the bitch!”

“The only one you have to do is your present for me, and if it’s terrible I’ll love it!”

North thought and chewed her nails. “Okay, I’ll do yours, then when I come out, you come in, and I’ll arrange them by what’s for who and write on the tags.”

“I love you so much,” Ellen nodded passionately.

“I love you too you nerd,” North smiled. Ellen walked down the hall and boys began yelling questions at her. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms until they stopped.

“Good boys! Do you want a treat?” she hopped onto the couch next to Josh.

“I hate you,” Josh smiled.

“Seriously, what was with North?” asked Markus.

“North forgot about someone.”

“Who?!” asked Connor.

“Oh. Everyone,” Ellen nodded. They chorused ‘Ahhhhh’.

“So are you guys excited for tomorrow?” Ellen was grinning. She looked at Connor now.

He grinned, “Very much.” They all agreed. They also agreed that they didn’t feel like doing anything earth shattering that night. Ellen suggested they go the home theatre and every trounced off while she went to get popcorn.

“Hey…”

“Oh Connor! Damn I was hoping you’d get a good spot so I could squeeze in beside you.”

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “When you ran off earlier with North I thought it was... you were going to talk about me.”

“Oh no! I’m sorry. She’s just a moron,” she walked across the kitchen and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

“I like hugging you,” she murmured into his sweater. He laughed and ran his fingers through her hair. The microwave beeped and Connor went to get the popcorn while Ellen grabbed a bowl.

“So, we’re okay?” Connor asked.

“What? Of course we are, we’re...better than ever,” she smiled shyly. He bit his lip and smiled as he poured her popcorn. He met her eyes and nodded. “C’mon, gorgeous,” Ellen said to ward off any more interrogation. Connor carried the bowl for her and led her to the entertainment room by the hand. There were two couch spots left. Connor jumped and sat on the back of the big couch, patting the seat in front of it. That seat was between Simon and Markus. They had clearly left it for her Christ. She sat down nervously and Connor reached over her to put the popcorn in her lap. She smiled and said thanks. He kissed the top of her head. She exhaled and looked around. Josh was in the armchair and North was looking at her with amusement and analysis from the loveseat.

She sat very still for the first 26 minutes of _Die Hard_ 2\. Connor would occasionally massage her shoulders. Markus slid his arm around her waist subtly and Simon had his hand on her knee. She held it in until Simon slid his arm around her waist and found Markus’ already there. He looked over and narrowed his eyes and that was too much. Too much. Panicking. Panicking. Panic.

“I’ll be right back,” Ellen darted out of the room and to the bathroom down the hall and locked the door. She ran cold water and cupped her hands under it so that she could splash it on the back of her neck. She tied her hair up and crossed her arms on the edge of the sink, pressing her forehead on the cold porcelain.

“Love slut,” she said to herself. There was a knock at the door and she jumped.

“Hey, are you okay?” North’s voice said.

“Yeah, I’m…I just need a minute okay? I’m having a baby panic attack but I just want to be by myself. Go ahead and keep watching the movie. I’ll be in in a few minutes. I’ve seen it like 5 times already.”

“Is this about Connor?”

She groaned. “It’s about _everyone_.”

“Can I come in and panic too?”

“Androids panic?”

“Apparently deviants do?” Ellen sighed and opened the door. North walked in and smiled with worry. Ellen locked the door again. North sat down against it.

“Hey, you know what helps?” Ellen walked over and turned on the shower then sat next to North. “See? It sounds like the rain. It always helps me.”

North nodded. “So, what the hell is going on with you? You were in like...a pool of fanboys.”

“I’m a love slut.”

North nodded. “Me too.”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah. Jake and Alex are driving me crazy.”

“I didn’t know you were still talking to either of them?”

“I have a life, bitch! So it’s like…do I want to be with a human or an android and which _one_ do I actually want to be with…and then I don’t know if one is influencing the other.”

“Don’t you wish you could just combine them?”

“Alex’s kissing, Jake’s body, Alex’s hair, Jake’s face, Alex’s freckles…”

“Simon’s eyes, Markus’ body, Connor’s hair, Markus’ confidence, Simon’s romanticism, Markus’ artistry…”

“Alex’s brains, Jake’s killshots, Alex’s humanity, Jake’s understanding of what we’ve been through…”

“Markus’ kiss, Simon’s love of my flaws, Markus’ hands and…the way he plays music to me…”

“Alex’s sneaky smiles, Jake’s sense of humour…”

“Simon’s ring, Connor’s sweet newness…”

“And they all live here.”

“Yes.”

“You lead a charmed life.”

“It’s funny how getting shot is the least of my worries.”

“Ugh, I want to get shot. I need a distraction.”

“Let’s go to the yard and fuck shit up.”

“Bruce Willis would be proud.”

“Hey, do you want to go sit on the loveseat together and avoid them?”

“I’d love that.”

“We’ll whisper to each other then look at them and laugh.”

“Let’s do it.”

That night, Ellen told everyone she was okay to go to bed alone and they wanted to help. Shirts were still a little painful to take off and put on but she figured she’d have to actually use her muscles eventually for them to get better. She sighed and shuffled through pictures on her phone. They were all so sweet and special and different. She would be lucky to have any of them. She came up with an idea.

You: I have a problem. You might be able to help.

Kamski: Oh no are you okay? Do you need me to come over?

You: I’m fine! Mostly. Here’s my question: Could you possibly take three androids and…smoosh them into one for me?

Kamski: Please expand on that. I think I know what you’re saying but three?!

You: If I’m in love with three, can you make them one? This is NOT that difficult Elijah!

Kamski: Ah. I could try? Might be a fun weekend project. Oh, side note, are you willing to risk killing all three.

You: Fuck…what do I do Eli?

Kamski: Want to talk about it tomorrow?

You: If we find a quiet space, definitely.

Kamski: By the way, you are going to love your present.

You: What! You didn’t have to get me anything!

Kamski: Well did you?

You: Fuck. You know I did.

**Christmas Day, 2038 12:00 AM**

Kamski: You’re so sweet. By the way, it’s actually just after midnight, so Merry Christmas.

You: Merry Christmas Eli, can’t wait to see you tomorrow xoxox

Kamski: Are you going to sleep?

Kamski: I’ll take that as a yes. Goodnight Ellen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Christmas Day, 2038**

“I know, but it IS Christmas morning, don’t you think she’d want to wake up early?” North asked.

“If you’re wrong she’ll bite your nose clean off your face,” Simon pointed out.

“I doubt you want to be the person she hates the most on Christmas…” Connor added.

“Well what are we going to do?! We can’t do presents without her! Or can we…” Josh stroked his chin.

“Josh!” North punched him.

“Okay well its 9:42 now so-“

“Merry Christmas my loves!!” Ellen slid onto the upstairs balcony wearing a red sweater, a dark green and black plaid skirt, gold stockings, and a Santa hat. Simon thought that she looked like Santa’s daughter and smiled. “Merry Christmas!” they all yelled back. She slid down the railing of the spiral stairs flawlessly.

“You’ve been practicing!” Markus noticed. Simon had rushed off to the kitchen and was coming back with…

“I made French Toast! No one else was around to have a fancy breakfast so there’s…a lot…” she laughed when she saw the plate of French toast that could’ve fed all of them. They joined her at the dining room table and told her about Ultimate Fireball, which they’d invented last night. She taught them how to make a mocha and they all taste it and thought it was delicious.

“Okay! Okay. We’re all dying to ask so I’m doing it. How do presents _actually_ work?” Josh asked.

North shook her head, “So superficial.”

“I don’t know. Everybody has a different way. When you have a smaller group it can be fun to go one by one so you see what everyone got?” Everyone but Josh agreed that would be fun.

“Or we could wait for our guests tonight?” Ellen offered.

“Hey! That would be nice!” Simon agreed.

“Nope. No. I’m calling it. That’s the line,” Josh said.

“He’s so right, I wanna do it now,” Markus grinned at Ellen. She was finished her breakfast so she carried her coffee into the center of the room, where she immediately slipped and fell, shattering the mug and spilling coffee all over one of the couches. She didn’t scream, there was just a very loud thunk as her head hit the ground. She started laughing hysterically then. Simon and Connor rushed to help her up and Markus picked up the mug pieces so no one would step on them. Josh ran off and grabbed a towel. Between laughs Ellen tried to apologize and she was turning bright red with embarrassment. She sat on the couch still giggling.

“Is this a bad sign? Is Christmas ruined?!”

“It IS I’m so out of here!” yelled North and stomped out of the room before quickly returning when no one responded to her joke.

“I’m so embarrassed oh my God,” Ellen put a pillow over her face.

“No! No, no it was an accident!” Markus promised.

“I ruined your couch!” she yelled. _Who buys a white couch?!_

“Well, technically it’s your couch.”

“…damn. Never mind then let’s get this party rolling!” she rubbed the back of her head.

They pushed two of the couches to face the tree for fun and North and Josh began doling out presents. Ellen was sitting on the floor between Connor and Simon. Markus was laying across the other one with North and Josh on the floor in front of him.

“Okay I vote that Josh starts because….he’s going to whether or not we decide that,” Ellen said, a bubble gum candy cane already sucked to a shiv in her mouth.

Josh didn’t object and grabbed a random present off of his pile. “This is from…Connor! Awe,” he ripped the white paper off of the flat box like an ape and opened it. He held up…Connor’s jacket with PJ500 written on the back. “OH MY GOD! BECAUSE OF…”

Connor was pointing at him excitedly, “Because you kept stealing it and you loved it so much so I got them to make you one!”

“Thank you SO MUCH this is amazing!” Josh stood and put it on. “My name is Josh. I am the android sent by Cyberlife.” Everyone applauded and he posed until North kicked the back of his knees and took him down. The circle cycled around much the same. North got Connor an extremely low V-neck shirt because she knew he’d look hot in it, eye rolls all around when everyone but Connor realized that. Markus got North a colourful ‘build your own chandelier’ kit for children. North gave Ellen the _entire_ Essie nail collection, which she “obviously didn’t shoplift.” Ellen gave her a specially made plexiglass lacrosse stick, “Practically unmeltable”. Josh told Connor he left his present outside then ran back in and pounded him in the face with a snowball.

“What’s this big one?” Ellen asked and crawled over toward the huge gold rectangular box with a smaller matching box on top. The boys were zoned out, watching her ass crawl away, barely covered by her short skirt. “Awe, this is from you Sy?” he nodded excitedly. He had gotten her the perfect gift and he knew it. He didn’t want to do jewellery again so he remembered something she’d said long ago. She opened the top box and lifted the lid. “A ukulele!! Oh my God! I told you I used to play! You remembered! That is so sweet oh my word.” She strummed it gently and grinned.

“Don’t zone out! Open the other one!” Josh said with strained curiosity.

“Fine! Don’t have to ask me twice.” It took her awhile to actually get all of the paper off. The box was extremely heavy. “Simon, what did you do? Is this a body?” They laughed and Simon had inched so close to her that he was practically falling off of the couch. When she opened the lid she didn’t even react. She just stared.

In the box sat a gleaming, brand new, dark cherry wood cello.

She was quiet for so long that Simon had to ask, “Do you like it?” When she turned to him, she had tears in her eyes and nodded, smiling. “Awe,” Simon knelt on the floor next to her and wrapped an arm around her. “I remembered you saying that the next instrument you wanted to conquer was the cello, right?” She kept nodded and turned to hug him tightly, mascara smearing on his pale blue sweater that she’d told him brought out his eyes. Everyone in the room felt jealous of their perfect quiet moment. Connor was panicking slightly at his present’s comparison. Markus was disappointed that she hadn’t picked his present first and jealous of her reaction. “Do you want to leave it in the box for now? So that it doesn’t get hurt?”

“Yes,” she said, “thank you,” she whispered into his ear when she hugged him again. He was over the moon. When they returned to the couch she leaned into him. Connor rolled his eyes. North noticed and raised him eyebrow at him.

“Oh! Con, open yours from me!” Ellen perked up suddenly. He smiled and looked at the tags on the floor until he found a square silver one. “It’s not fancy or anything.”

“I’m sure it’s great, it’s thought that counts right?” he smiled. She taught him that phrase yesterday. He carefully slid his fingers down the sides to slit open the tape. Inside he found a very beautiful large square box.

“My uncle used to sell these beautiful handcrafted woodworking pieces so he made that,” she smiled. He was touched. That was so personal. He opened it curiously and laughed when he pulled out an ornate glass Christmas tree ornament with a photo slot. It read ‘Baby’s First Christmas’. In it, she’s put the only picture he remembered taking with her. It was in the kitchen when she was first experimenting with her phone’s new camera.

“This is amazing! Oh my God I can’t believe you,” he laughed until he cried and passed it around.

She grinned. “Keep going!” Puzzled Connor looked in the box again and realized there was a flat box in the bottom he hadn’t noticed. He picked it up carefully and opened it. Inside were three quarters. Well, not quarters, they looked like quarters but they were all different colours. She leaned over and snuggled next to him. “I had these made out of different metals. I thought it would be fun for you to try and master your tricks with different weights. He looked at her face even though she was pointing at the box. “See, this one’s pewter, this one is just tin, and this one isn’t actual gold, it’s bronze but plated with gold,” she looked up and saw his expression. “Do you like it?”

Connor nodded but couldn’t speak. It was just so thoughtful. He leaned forward and hugged her hoping that she would tell that he wished he could kiss her. She could. “Thank you,” he murmured, “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“You’re welcome, darling, you deserve it.”

“Why are you guys so fucking good at presents?!” North yelled. “I need a mocha.” She wandered off to the kitchen.

“Get me one too babe!” Ellen called.

Markus, not one to be outdone, stood and said, “Okay! My turn! This one was too big to put under the tree so, please follow me!” Everyone stood and followed him curiously into the studio. “I just meant Ellen!” The group protested but eventually left when Ellen yelled that she wanted her present over their voices.

“Alright, hit me,” she said, turning to Markus.

“Listen, now I’m worried you’re going to hate this…it’s just. A memory I have burned in my brain. It was the first time I saw you just…as you were.”

“If you painted a portrait of me crying, so help me GOD.”

Markus laughed, “No! No, I didn’t. I had gone to check on you and Simon was with you. So he opened the door and the room was dark but a slit of light from the hallway went and….well here.” Markus walked to the curtained wall and revealed what he’d painted.

It was her back. The canvas was mostly shadow but he meant that the light from the hallway had streamed in and it showed her on the bed. Her hair was spread out behind her on the pillow. Her skin was creamy and smooth. The curve from her shoulder, to her waist, up to her hip was smooth and delicate. A burgundy blanket was draped over her hips. She looked…

“Is this how you see me?” she whispered.

Markus had stood back and watched her slowly inch towards the painting in a daze. “That’s who you are. You’re beautiful.”

She turned her head to look at him and he saw her chest straining for breath. “I didn’t know.”

“You…what do you mean? What didn’t you know?” he walked toward her.

She looked up at the painting again. “I guess I didn’t know that people saw me differently than how I see myself.” She turned to Markus. “Don’t tell Simon, but this is definitely the greatest present I’ve ever gotten.”

“You’re not tearing up though,” he studied her eyes with exaggerated intensity and she smiled.

“That’s because ‘awe’ as in filled with awe and ‘ _awe’_ are two different things.”

“So you like it?” he gave her a crooked smile.

“I love it.” She hugged him hard. “Uh oh…um…Markus?”

He turned and saw her looking out the window behind them. Josh, North, Simon, and Connor were lined up against the window, their faces pressed against it, looking in at the painting and at them.

Markus leaned back, hands still around her waist, “We have such good friends.”

She put her hands on his chest. “Just the best.” She smiled. “Oh! Wait right here!” she ran out into the living room and came back moments later holding her present to him. “It’s _definitely_ not as good as your gift okay? I could never do that. But I hope you like it anyway?”

He laughed as she continued to belittle herself and kissed her forehead. “Shh, I’ll love whatever you got me, okay?” She bit her lip. He placed the beautifully wrapped box on a table and opened it with great care. He took the wrapping off and it said

_BELLINI PAINTS_

_For my Van Gogh_

_Love, Your Ellen_

He smiled and looked at her. “Because you love Van Gogh, right?”

“Because he turned a tortured soul into pure beauty,” she smiled back. He wasn’t quite sure what she was implying but her eyes were telling him,

_Your tortured soul matches mine._

Markus opened the lid of the box and was stunned. It held dozens of tiny paint tins, each holding a label. _Your Favourite Colour, The Shirt You Wore When I Met You, Your Left Eye, Your Right Eye, My Favourite Colour, My Fake Favourite Colour, Pancake, Fort Blanket,_ the list went on and on. It was a memory rainbow.

“How…how did you do this?” he asked, in shock.

“I knew Bellini was your favourite so I went in and told the guy my idea and he got really excited. So we spent hours where I’d describe a colour and he’d show me samples then we’d narrow them down or edit them, then he mixed them all and he let me help him make the labels. It was actually really fun and you are looking at me in a weird way…”

“I just…you went through all of that trouble? I’ve never…well I haven’t gotten many gifts in my life actually, but damn you set the standard high. This is unbelievable. I’m not saying that lightly.”

Ellen was holding her face and grinning from ear to ear. He turned to face her. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said and looked at the painting behind him. “Can we hang that in my room please?”

“Are you guys done? We’ve all seen Ellen’s naked back, it’s not exactly porn, there are PRESENTS Markus!” Josh yelled from the living room.

Ellen giggled and skipped out of the room with Markus, looking back at the painting once more before the door closed.

“I can’t believe you did that Markus. That’s beautiful,” North said.

“Was that from Jericho? You came to get me and…” Simon asked.

Markus nodded awkwardly. Simon didn’t say anything but they could tell he wasn’t impressed. Nor should he be, Ellen quickly realized. He felt like Markus had invaded an extremely intimate moment but…what could he do now? If he said something, all it would do was upset everyone. He could talk to Markus later. He didn’t want to ruin Christmas.

“Simon has one more!” North pointed to break the tension.

“Oh! That’s from me! You’re not going to believe it honestly but…it was there before we all started opening presents so I didn’t rip anyone off!” Simon looked at her and made a funny curious face and she laughed. The box was wrapped in silver foil and had a red and gold pattern of ribbon. She was pleased with her wrapping skills once again. Simon slid it over to him. It was too big for his lap so he opened it on the floor. He tore off the paper and inside was a hard sided guitar case.

He looked up at her, “No way….” She shrugged and grinned. Simon opened the case and gasped. It held a pale yellow Gibson and…

“Is this signed by the _fucking_ Beatles?” the rest of the room leaned forward to see.

Ellen smiled and nodded. “It was being auctioned off. It was pretty reasonable, considering the Ringo scandal last year. The first song you ever played for me was Blackbird and I wanted to get you a guitar that actually meant something. Funnily enough, it’s also your favourite colour.” She looked so proud of herself.

Simon looked like his smile would’ve been hurting his face if he could feel pain. He just shook his head and looked between the guitar and her until he jumped back up on the couch and pulled her into his lap to hug. He gripped her hair and whispered his thanks. Once they were done hugging, she stayed in his lap.

“Two more!” Josh pointed at the one in North’s lap.

“This is from Josh and I think I know what it is?” North looked at him in question. Josh shrugged in a way that made it obvious she was right. She tore it open and screamed.

“Yes! YES! I’ve wanted one of these forever!” all Ellen knew was that she pulled out a thin fancy looking rifle. Before anyone could protest she had run out into the yard and was loading.

“NO! Jesus…” Markus ran after her.

“That feels appropriate,” Ellen nodded. “Oh! The last one’s for me!” she slid off Simon’s lap and onto the floor. “It’s from Connor!” she turned around and squeezed his knee. He smiled nervously and leaned forward.

She savoured unwrapping, knowing it was the last gift, and pulled off the soft cream wrapping paper. They didn’t own this paper? Where had he gone? Connor’s hand was hovering over her back. She opened the lid of the cardboard box and for a moment, just stared. Markus and North came stumbling back in, loudly, as Ellen reached into the box and pulled out a music box. It was silver and ornate, etched with flowers and intricate paisley patterns. It was in the shape of a grand piano. It was identical to her favourite music box that had been destroyed during...a Gavin incident.

“Connor…how…you couldn’t have…I never told you..” Connor’s hand rested on her upper back. There was a plain heart on the top for an inscription. Her old one had read, _To our favourite second daughter,_ an inside joke with her mom and dad. This one read, _To the Queen of Jericho._ She carefully turned it sideways and cranked the dial. It began to sing Für Elise and she smiled and bit her lip. “How did you…?”

“Look inside,” he whispered in her ear. He watched her face as she opened the lid of the piano. “Connor…what is this?”

“Kamski actually helped me with it. If you use this adhesive and stick it to your temple, you can talk to us.”

“Connor did you literally give me telepathy for Christmas?”

He laughed and started to blush. “That makes it sound like a bigger deal than it is considering we all have telepathy,” he smiled around the room and everyone was looking at him in wonder. “Do you want to try?” he asked her. She nodded excitedly. She sat up and Connor applied glue from a fancy looking bottle onto an actual LED then pressed it to her temple gently, holding it there while he counted down thirty seconds and said, “Nobody talk! I want to go first!”

He took his finger off of her temple and she looked at him.

_I think I’m already good at Christmas, don’t you?_

She yelped. They all jumped. “Oh my God that was so weird! It was like your thoughts were in my thoughts! Can you guys hear everything I’m thinking?!”

“Oh God no, here, do you want me to take it off?!” Connor asked, his hand darting.

“No, no, wait, it was just…a lot. I’ve gone 26 years with only me in my head guys,” she giggled at him. “Okay so you can only hear things if I directly…think them at you?”

“Yeah, basically,” Markus nodded.

“Okay,” she looked at Connor, “try again.”

He looked worried. He reached out and held her hand, brushing his thumb across her knuckles.

_I’m sorry. I love you._

Then she smiled, “Wow.”

Connor was giddy. “Okay now you try something!”

“Wait can all of you hear me or just him?”

“Well we can direct it at specific people naturally but that might just take practice?” North said.

“Okay, I’m going to try to do it for everyone, ready?” She squeezed Connor’s hand and felt like she was going skydiving and was about to jump.

_I love you guys. Merry Christmas._

“Awe!” said Josh.

“Did you all hear that?!” she looked around and everyone nodded.

Simon wrapped his arm around her and said softly, “Good job, I know that must’ve been scary.” She nodded but still couldn’t stop smiling. As they walked around a few minutes later, cleaning up wrapping paper and bows, Ellen kept touching her temple and trying it out. Sometimes things would go through, sometimes just to one, but they had fun playing ‘I love you’ Marco Polo anyway. She would think, _I love you_ , at people and would judge you heard by they’re increasingly annoyed, “Love you too’s”.

A few hours later, Markus was at the piano and were all dancing around in their sock feet and singing Christmas carols. The androids knew some that even she didn’t and taught her some new ones. Ellen was trying to forget about her confusing love life and just enjoy herself. Pancake was next to the tree playing in his excessive pile of new toys. He was wearing a red and green jaunty sequined collar. He looked like a little Christmas jester. Ellen would occasionally grab someone’s hand when she started to slip. Androids had balance like no Olympic gymnast could ever imitate. Markus watched her twirl around happily with a mug of cold coffee in her hand with a smile held fast on his face. He played _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ about a thousand times because it was her favourite. She would always come sit next to him and take over the right hand, Markus loved draping his arm around her hips. In that moment they felt like a couple. Simply and perfectly. Ellen taught them the _Jingle Bell Rock_ dance from her favourite old romcom, _Mean Girls._ Both her and North’s skirt’s would pop cutely when the moved their hips. Ellen donned hats on all of them, even darting to put reindeer antlers on Markus, receiving a groan.

“My HAIR!” he protested.

“You have hair?!” He got up and chased her until he wrapped his arm around her waist and mussed hers up.

Once tired of Christmas songs, (“You’re what?! That isn’t even a thing!” Ellen protested.) North instigated a game of ultimate fireball. Two people were across from two other’s on the balcony. They played catch with the flaming ball and the losers ran around on the floor with fire extinguishers. “THE TREE!” was screamed hundreds of times and they decided that Pancake should get locked in Ellen’s room with his toys. He was far too flammable.

When a few of them got tired, they left North, Josh, and Markus battling to go into the entertainment room and watched Ellen’s second favourite Christmas movie, _Love Actually._

“What’s it about?” Simon asked.

“British people in the early 2000’s.”

“That’s enough for me,” Connor agreed. The three piled onto the couch. Ellen laid down with her head in Connor’s lap and her wriggly feet on Simon’s. He massaged her tender scar and they watched the Prime Minister fall in love with his assistant.

Everyone in the house was blissful. By the time the movie ended, the other three had piled into the room and were exclaiming how much they loved it. “Oh, guys, when was everyone coming?”

“Shit, 5!”

“Why, what time is it you fucking walking alarm clocks?”

“4:35,” they all said and Simon squeezed her toes and she giggled.

“I need to go get ready!” she hopped up and ran out of the room. The androids looked at each other until Ellen poked her head back into the room. “Go put on nice clothes and clean up the fire you monsters!” Only then they darted out to obey. _Christmas virgins,_ she said with her LED.

Ellen had donned her favourite black velvet dress again. It had a full skirt to just above her knees and a plunging neckline. She’d admitted that she was firmly in the “if you’ve got it, flaunt it” camp. She was touching up her curls and quietly humming Christmas carols to herself. Pancake was conked out on the bed, catnip overdose. She smirked and ran her hand over his soft fur as she walked to her vanity and scanned her jewellery. Something simple…her eyes landed on a red box. “Oh no…” came out of her mouth very small.

She didn’t know whether or not she should even do anything. She felt that if Connor had remembered that Drew was coming he would’ve tried to talked to her about it. They talked about everything. Okay, she had one subtle idea. She touched her temple and tried to talk to Connor but worded it so that it would be fine if someone heard.

_What time is Drew coming?_

She listened carefully. Stomps got louder and louder until Connor skidded into the room. His eyes were wide. “He’s still invited.”

Ellen nodded and made a face, at a loss for words.

“Connor, you have to right to do whatever you want and date whoever you want. It’s totally fine. I just realized that if you had remembered it recently you would’ve wanted to talk about it so I didn’t want you to be side checked.”

He looked at her curiously. “This doesn’t make you…sad?”

“Sad?” Ellen asked.

“Well, when I see Simon or Markus touch you I get…well it’s not exactly sad. It’s sad and sort of angry. I don’t like feeling angry.”

She thought. “Do you mean jealous?”

“Yes! Exactly!” Connor pointed at her excitedly and she laughed. He was a good pup. “Won’t you feel that?”

“Well...I feel like...I don’t want to be a hypocrite,” she said.

Connor laughed. “Why would you?”

“Because I think I might.”

After a small smile he suddenly looked at her sadly, hands in his pockets.

“I was kind of worried you just wouldn’t care and that would make me feel a different kind of sad.”

She sighed. “There are so many kinds of sad.”

Connor walked toward her and reached out to hold her hands. They connected again and she felt her knees turn weak when she felt his soft regret and apology. His jealousy this morning. How he wished it was just them spending Christmas together.

He felt the way she tingled every time he touched her hair during the movie. How much her heart swelled when she opened his present. The trouble she’d gone through for his. A perfect panoramic view of the freckles on the bridge of his nose. Her jealousy over Drew. Her awe at her LED. How happy she was when it was Christmas. Her fear that it was ruined now. Her intense, painful guilt.

Connor stroked his thumb across her cheek tenderly and she saw his eyes trying to find a way to fix everything. “What if we both try to just be casual and not too physical with anyone?”

“That’s a good idea actually! Let’s just be happy we’re all together on Christmas okay?” she looked at him hopefully.

“Whatever you want,” he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his lips on her forehead. _Hmm._

When the doorbell rang at 5:04 the house was as tidy as it had been this morning. North had made Simon clean up all of the extinguisher foam with the claim that her hair took longer to style even though he just left it messy. Josh succumbed and helped while Markus had arranged everyone’s gifts nicely to show off the fancy ones. He was the one to reach the door and opened it to find, “Mr. Kamski! Good to see you.” They shook hands.

“You as well, Markus. Not to be rude, but can I ask where the lady of the house is?”

“She’s just upstairs. She’ll be down whenever she finishes getting ready. Who knows when that’ll be.” Markus led Kamski into the living room where he was greeted by the other housemates and admired their huge tree.

“Wait how did you get the angel on the top?” he asked, staring skyward.

“You don’t want to - “ Josh started.

“Markus used a drone and then crashed it into the chandelier,” North told him. He laughed loudly and that was enough for Ellen to run around the corner upstairs.

“Eli! You came!”

“Well of course! Where else would I be?”

“With family? Friends cooler than us? A yacht somewhere?” she ran down the stairs, opting not to take the railing.

“Nah, there’s nowhere I’d rather be,” he hugged her. She offered him a glass of wine and went to fetch it. Simon had moved to the kitchen and she was surprised to see him cooking.

“Hey! What are you up to?” she asked curiously.

“Well, my dear duckling, I seem to have discovered a love of cooking. The problem is-“

“You don’t eat.”

“That means-“

“That I’ll have to?”

“There’s my girl,” Simon smiled and kissed her temple making her smile bigger. “Hey…don’t question this but when the next guests come, don’t go to the door to greet them. Okay?”

She looked at him in confusion. He smiled, “Promise? You’ll figure out why later.”

“Did you invite Santa?”

“HOW DID YOU KNOW!” Simon tapped her nose and winked. Her heart did a cartwheel. She shook her head to wake herself up and grabbed a corkscrew.

“Hey do you need help?”

“Feminism!” she yelled and he smiled and adored her...extended struggle. “Hey Sy,” she gave him puppy dog eyes, “are you a feminist?”

He laughed and rounded the counter, wrapping his arms around her and smoothly pulling out the cork. “There,” he whispered in her ear and all of the oxygen rushed out of her lungs when she felt his warm breath on her ear. She felt him smile when he heard that. His hand lingered on hers as his chest pressed into her back. He began to breathe in sync with her for a few beats before she murmured that she should get back and flashed him her adoring blue eyes. That took whatever breath he had away. He grinned and leaned his elbows on the counter, smiling to himself.

When Ellen had invited Eli she’d realized that the only person there that he would know well was her so she assumed she’d be spending a lot of time with him. That was why she was so surprised when she walked into the living room and saw him talking closely with North. She was showing him the ornaments on the tree that had interesting stories. Hm..if anyone could give him a challenge it would be her. But yet…she had to give him his glass and didn’t want to interrupt them. She stood in the doorway a moment and watched them, only to realize ten minutes had passed and she’d sipped away her shallow glass of champagne. She was nervous about how flirty she got when she drank.

She refilled her glass and tested some of Simon’s food as Kara, Alice, and Hank arrived. Ellen asked Simon’s permission before entering the foyer to see Connor and Alice scratching Sumo and laughing as he rolled around, pleased.

“There she is! How’ve you been, my girl,” Hank walked over and hugged her. She tried to return it with her hands full.

“I’m wonderful Hank, Merry Christmas! How are you?” she smiled genuinely and he agreed.

“Hey, Connor could you get Hank a glass of…whatever?”

“I’ll go with him. Kid doesn’t know scotch from whiskey.”

Ellen laughed, “Right?!” When Connor peeked back at her she shrugged and shook her head in confusion. She led the girls into living room and managed to swing past Eli, dropping the glass as if she was in a hurry and winked at him.

Markus nodded up at her and she hopped over and snuggled in next to him. “Well don’t you look pretty?” he whispered in her ear. She turned and smiled at him gleefully. Christmas always made her feel like a little girl. Small and invincible. Like the world only existed for her. Connor and Hank had come back into the room with Simon in tow and joined them. Simon sat on her other side. Sumo was trying to inspect every single pine needle, evidently. Alice was following him. Pancake was on the balcony glaring at the dog as if he could set him on fire with enough focus. Josh and Kara were on one couch, her tucked under his arm in a cute black dress, a little more cuddly than last time. Next to them Kamski sat, Scarface style with North under one arm. Her knees were crossed sexily under her short red skirt and she was amused at the way he kept glancing at them. Connor and Hank were talking quietly about work on the other couch. Ellen hopped up and turned on a Christmas mix for them. She stood and danced with Alice for a little bit, teaching her how to slide on her stocking feet to spin quickly.

“So when are we going to give it to him?” Markus asked Simon quietly.

“I don’t know! Hank didn’t say anything about it when he came in. I think…we should just wait until everyone else is opening presents?”

“That would be the most subtle way,” Markus nodded. “I’m going to go check and make sure everything’s all set!” he excitedly ran off and Simon protested in jealousy to his back. The doorbell rang again. Ellen moved to answer it but Simon reminded her not to and waved her back onto the couch with him, wrapping her under his arm. Josh jogged off and Ellen winked at Kara who laughed as Alice squished between her and Kamski. She didn’t seem to realize that she was sitting next to God and just chatted pleasantly.

 _Talk about “hi dad,”_ Ellen thought as Drew followed Josh into the room. He looked chilly and a cute with a beanie on his head. He looked painfully sexy. Her sinking stomach made her feel swiftly like Satan. This is what they all felt like this entire time?

“Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!” he walked immediately to Connor, leaning down to kiss him. Hank noticed that Ellen watched far too carefully as Connor kissed Drew back and he smiled when the stupidly hot guy sat in the corner of the couch. He was kitty corner to Simon who was in the corner of her couch. She found she couldn’t swallow so she grabbed her champagne and swallowed that.

“Oh! Sorry, Drew, do you want anything to drink?” she asked, always the trained hostess. She tried to stay natural.

“Sure, if you have anymore champagne that looks really perfect,” he smiled his stupid gorgeous smile and she excused herself.

“No, I’ll get it!” insisted Connor.

She was already halfway to the kitchen. “I’ve got it Connor, just stay.”

He didn’t when he heard the slight lilt in her voice. They entered the kitchen and he waited for the door to shut before opening his mouth, “Look, I’m sorry, I should’ve…”

When she turned to look at him he was shocked to see tears in her eyes and not anger on her face. He went to her slowly and held her waist. He looked at her carefully.

“No, just…seeing you kiss him back like that…I didn’t know it would feel like this Connor,” she was hyperventilating. “It hurts knowing that this is what you guys have been feeling this whole time. I feel like the scum of the earth. I’m causing so much pain, Connor, I’m…I’m not worth this mess! God it hurts!” He scanned her again and saw that she had already inhaled too much oxygen. He knew the symptoms but he’d never actually seen someone have a panic attack this bad before.

“Hey, hey, slow down, exhale, here,” He pulled her head into his chest and she tried to control her tears. He knew didn’t want to ruin her make up. “God you shouldn’t feel like this. This situation is such a disaster,” he murmured into her hair. She nodded. He held her shoulders and his LED blinked.

_We’ll be together above all this won’t we?_

She smiled in realization.

_It won’t ruin our Christmas?_

_No, I promise it won’t._

_What if someone else hears me? I’m not great at aiming._

_Keep it vague?_

She laughed. “They’re you go, there’s my Ellen,” he hugged her hard and kissed her head.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

“Hey, is everything okay?” Simon walked in to see them hugging.

Connor turned and quickly said, “Yeah, she was just panicking a bit. She’s okay now, though, aren’t you?”

She nodded and smiled with a sniffle. “Awe, come here!” Simon hugged her too and the guilt came back. “What’s wrong?”

She gave it up; she was a bad liar anyway. “I feel so guilty. About this whole…love fiasco.”

“Oh, I see. Well, you didn’t do anything wrong, remember?” he leaned back and held her hands.

Ellen looked over his shoulder at Connor. “I still…I just want everyone to be happy. Satisfied. All of you are wonderful and you deserve everything.” Connor was hovering behind Simon. He didn’t want to leave them alone.

“So do you,” Simon told her. “Right now what you deserve is a happy Christmas.” He pressed his forehead against hers and lit her skin on fire.

“Thank you,” she closed her eyes and smiled. She took a deep breath. “Okay, where were we?”

“Champagne,” Connor reminded her. He grabbed a glass and she grabbed the bottle she’d been chilling.

“Perfect!” she filled it.

Simon placed his hand on her back and ran it up and down. “So what’s going on with you and Drew? Seems to be getting more serious,” Simon teased, knowing Connor would get shy.

“I…I don’t know. It was good but now it feels like there’s not really anything _there_ anymore.”

“Dude, why’d you invite him!”

“I didn’t really realize until after I already had!”

Simon grimaced and the other two both giggled. Simon rubbed his hand in slow circles and Ellen saw Connor glance at his arm.

 _Down boy._ She said. He snickered.

“What?” Simon asked.

Ellen turned looked deep into his eyes. _I saw a giraffe with a short neck yesterday. It was weird. Or a deer._

Simon laughed and Ellen was pleased with herself. Connor was the one to looked lost now. She winked. Things felt goofy and fun again. “Thanks guys, you’re the best.”

“So are you,” Simon kissed her temple and took the glasses. When he turned she tried to avert her gaze from Connor. He grabbed four more glasses and two bottles of champers. She walked up and kissed his cheek then traipsed into the living room. He grinned and chased after her. The group sat around chatting and laughing, North giving Alice sips of her champagne when Kara was distracted by Josh. Simon sporadically brought out trays of appetizers, mostly eaten by Hank and Sumo.

“Oh! Oh my God! I want to show you guys something!” Ellen pushed herself off the couch using Markus’ left knee and Simon’s right. She walked over to the piano and picked up the ukulele she’d gotten from Simon. “Awe!” Kara said.

“Does anyone want to sing some Hawaiian themed Christmas songs?!” Josh yelled.

“Teamwork!” Simon yelled. Markus moved to the piano and Simon picked Ellen up by the hips and set her on the piano with her ukulele. He plugged in his new guitar. With their awkward symphony they began to play sweet, plucky Christmas carols while everyone sang. Ellen swayed softly. Connor couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She looked like a princess with her skirt was pooled out around her, swinging her crossed ankles. He jumped when Drew wrapped his arms around him from behind and leaned on his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Con,” he smiled. Connor turned his head slightly and they was caught in his kiss. Connor closed his eyes. He kissed him back. A lot.

“Ellen?” Markus whispered. Her hand had stopped strumming even though she was still nailing the chords. She looked at him and just laughed it off as a moment of air headedness. ‘Being a human is so silly and awkward’ or whatever.

Once they seemed to have run out of songs and were pondering, Kamski clapped. “Alright! This seems like as good a time as any. Ellen, I did in fact get you a Christmas present but it’s outside. I feel like I’ve been patient for long enough.”

She laughed looked at him, puzzled. He lifted her down off of the piano and led her by the hand to the front door and got her to put on her boots and coat. She looked at everyone in confusion but they all somehow seemed to know what was going on.

Kamski put his hand on the doorknob. “Ready?”

“Probably not?” He smiled and opened to door for her to see a driverless 2039 Audi R8. Her jaw hit the floor.

“Ellen? Ellen?! I think you killed her,” Josh said to Kamski in horror.

“Hey! It’s not wrapped. She told me she only accepts presents that are wrapped,” Markus pointed out. She swung her arm out behind her blindly to hit him.

She shook her head. “Eli, I can’t accept this, this is too much!”

He turned and kissed her temple. “You’re welcome.”

She grinned and looked at him. “Test drive?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” They ran off excitedly, North sadly complaining that it was a two door, and drove away, far too fast for Simon’s liking.

“So she’s the only one of us with a car now?” North asked.

“I believe you mean, she’s the only taxi we have now,” Josh pointed out.

Soon, they were once again surrounded by crumpled wrapping paper, mocking Markus for being worse at flying drones than Alice clearly was. “Oh! We seem to have forgotten one present!” Simon said in feigned surprise.

“Hm! I believe you are correct Simon! Shall we go fetch it?” Markus asked.

“Why are you suddenly British?” ask North. She was sitting in front of Kamski and he had his elbows on her shoulders, arms draped casually forward with his chin on her head. The two boys ran off, leaving Ellen alone on the couch. When everyone was distracted she looked at North and mouthed, _Love slut_ and winked. North flipped her off and then spun around, relieved when she saw that Alice wasn’t looking at her.

Simon and Markus came back, Ellen instinctively whipping out her phone to film. Markus was awkwardly carrying a box. It was wrapped like a cartoon with the lid separately. “Well this looks like it’s to…Connor from Santa?”

Markus carefully placed the box at Connor’s feet then stood back. Connor scooted forward excitedly and before he could lift off the lid, a tiny toasted marshmallow face peeked out.

“OH MY GOD! IT’S A PUPPY!” he screamed deafeningly. Everyone started cooing and Alice crawled over to watch as Connor lifted it out of its box. It yipped softly and wriggled in his hands desperately. She had never seen him look so happy.

“What kind of puppy is it?!” asked Kara.

“We actually don’t know,” Markus said.

“We found her shivering outside. No chip, no collar, she was lost. We realized that you would both make each other very happy,” Simon was grinning too.

Connor could barely contain himself. “So small and fluffy! Look at her wiggle! Oh no she’s so small I love her so much!” Sumo had seen the new addition and stood up. “I want to see her run but I don’t want her to get lost!”

“We’ll all watch! Let’s see!” Ellen said excitedly. Connor stood up and set the little puff on the ground where she took off, seemingly at nothing and at everything. She was about the size of a softball, fur and all. They cooed and laughed as they watched her skid across the hardwood and fall on her tummy. Ellen ran over and hugged Connor just for the hell of it.

“I have a puppy!” he said excitedly.

“You have a puppy!” she replied. “A puppy named…”

“Oh, oh no…” his face fell. “That’s so much pressure.”

“Just think about it for a few days! You’ll figure it out!” Connor hopped over the couch and scooped the puppy up like a football.

“Put her on the drone!” North yelled to pure outrage. The night went on with much of the same. They found themselves happily watching the new, new, _new,_ _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_. Alice was asleep in the joint lap of Josh and Kara, North was reluctantly playing it cool and leaning back against Eli who looked charmingly pleased with himself, facing the TV. On one side, Connor was sitting between Hank and Drew, who he was leaning against slightly, his tiny puppy sleeping in his lap. Across from them, Ellen was laying across Markus and Simon’s laps facing the TV with her head on a pillow. They were all watching the TV except Ellen and Connor, who were looking at each other.

_You look comfy._

_So do you._

_Are you jealous that I have more boyfriends than you?_

Connor looked at the TV to control his smirk. _I really am. But I have the most girlfriends so…_

She blushed at girlfriend. _Kevin James did not age well did he?_ She changed the subject.

_Who?_

_Never mind._

_So…I was wondering. I don’t want to be presumptuous but I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to sleep alone tonight._

_Oh you did?_

_I did. Was I right?_

_Well I love sleeping alone. But I would also like to not if you were the one making me unalone._

Connor was smiling. Then, in horror, six voices chimed in.

_I’ll be there._

_This wasn’t for me, was it?_

_HA you must be so embarrassed right now!_

_I’ll sneak in once things die down._

_I’d love to make you unalone._

_Oh my God who was this for?_

Ellen sat up slowly, her face blank, walked into the kitchen, waited for the door to close, and screamed. The group cackled and she waited for it to calm down before slowly walking back, dramatically ripping off the LED and throwing it at Connor, then sitting primly between Simon and Markus as if nothing had happened.

“What the hell just happened?” Hank asked. Her bitch ass friends laughed again.

“Connor built me an LED so I was communicating with...them.”

“ _Connor_ built it?!” Kamski jumped.

“I said you helped!” Connor defended himself and Kamski rolled his eyes.

“I’m not good at it yet? So…I tried to send a message to just one person and I accidentally…sent it to…”

“Everyone?” Drew gasped. She nodded and put hear face in her hands. “What was it! We deserve to know!”

Ellen pointed at him dramatically, “No! No! _No_! Let myself keep a _little_ dignity!”

“Okay, you have to tell us who it was supposed to go to!” North said.

Ellen rolled her eyes.

“This is why I should be the only one allowed to mess with technology,” Kamski said.

“Technically, you caused all of this in the first place,” Simon pointed out.

“Dammit, Simon.”

“Okay. Everyone, disregard that message, no sleepovers for anyone!”

At that, Drew looked at Connor and raised his eyebrows. Connor’s eyes immediately went to the floor.

“Ah. Merry Christmas, every one,” Ellen said.


	11. Chapter 11

**December 26 th, 2038**

Around midnight, Ellen called it a night and headed to bed. She gasped when she walked in. Markus’ painting now took up the wall across from the foot of her bed. Now she could fall asleep looking at it. When had they brought it up? Well, if they smuggled a dog into the house they could do anything. Her bureau was now tucked in a corner. She was excited to have a present from all three boys in her room. She propped her ukulele beside her bed and set the jewellery box, refilled, on her nightstand and turned it on. She put on a cute red nightie for the occasion. She took off her diamond earrings and looked at them for a long moment before putting them in her drawer with a sigh. After brushing her teeth and taking her make up off she turned her pillows sideways so that she could watch the moonlight on her painting. Markus had left Simon out of the image. It had been such a private moment and it was like he’d been looking in on her most vulnerable state and it was beautiful. She wondered if she should feel angry. She didn’t think on that long. She was happy right now. That’s what mattered.

She closed her eyes and thought about all of the perfect gifts and reactions. She knew she’d been over the top but she cried so _fucking_ easily. She hoped they didn’t all feel like they were competing. If they were, it was a close one. Her eyes kept fluttering open to see the picture. She’d never been so fascinated by herself. She couldn’t sleep. It was hard when she heard her friends quietly moving throughout the house. She rolled over and grabbed the LED. She carefully glued it to her temple and lay down again. She listened. She didn’t hear anything at all. She wondered if she’d ever stop being paranoid they were talking about her now. They knew they couldn’t now but they thought she was asleep. She stared at her painting and thought, _Boo?_ Nothing for a few seconds.

 _What are you still doing awake?_ said Markus’ voice.

_I can’t sleep. I’ve just been staring at your painting. It’s weird to be so fascinated by myself. Is Simon mad?_

_Yeah he is. He took me aside and ripped a strip off me for stealing an intimate moment or something._

_I’d be angry if I wasn’t so taken with it._

_Do you want me to come and show you some details?_

_Promise you’ll behave?_

_I swear._

Connor watched Markus leave the room, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. Once he left, Connor disappeared after him.

“Ellen?” Markus whispered as he entered that moonlit room.

“Hey, do you want to see something beautiful?”

“Is it you?”

She giggled, “Sort of.”

Markus smiled and lay down behind her, propped up on one elbow with one hand on her blanketed waist. “I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” she admitted softly, smiling. He hugged her closer.

“So, I’m happy we have time to do this now. I was dying to explain some things.” Markus pointed out the way he had used shadow, things he’d remembered very specifically, like the waves of her hair and the spot where Simon had been laying and how he’d felt about it. They discussed the painting for over an hour until she happily fell asleep to the soothing murmur of his voice. Connor sat outside her door and hugged his knees after Drew had gone home.

Markus was talking about the parts of her life he had missed. The parts where she was only in love with Simon. He felt like a third string quarterback when they suddenly fell silent. Connor didn’t leave until he heard their morning conversation and Markus’ footsteps coming toward the hall.

He hid in the guest room next to Ellen’s to collect himself. He planned to stay there until she went downstairs but when her door opened again he ran out to her. He was too new to this to understand his emotions and didn’t nail concept of control most of the time. She jumped when he wheeled around the corner.

“You spent the night with Markus?”

“What? Oh…yeah I guess so.” Connor just looked sad. “I couldn’t sleep and they had hung his painting in my room so he came and explained some of the subtle details to me then I fell asleep. Nothing happened.”

“Yeah but he… _spent the night_.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Doesn’t that mean like, something? Socially?”

“Maybe in like the 1980’s? Right now…I’m not doing anything physical with anyone. Well, except...” She gestured between them.

Connor smiled at the ground. “Except me?”

“And that was just...nudity,” she laughed nervously and her eyes found the same place on the floor. “Connor…I told them I’d choose in the New Year.”

Connor nodded at the floor, “I know.”

“I don’t think...” she bit her lip.

Connor looked at her. “Are you going to say what I think you’re going to say?”

“What do you think I’m going to saying, exactly?” she looked at him narrowly.

“I think you might be saying...that you don’t want anything serious to happen between us.” She looked at his chest and took a breath. He took a slow step toward her and placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up so that she was looking at him. His heart was breaking in his eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone else,” she whispered desperately.

He shook his head and spoke firmly. “I’d hurt for you.”

“Hey...” Ellen spun around and Connor’s hand hovered in the air. “I made coffee I didn’t know if you were coming,” Markus said, his eyes narrowed. What had he heard?

 _Nothing, he was too far away for the decibel level._ Connor’s voice echoed in Ellen’s head.

“What’s going on?” Markus asked Connor, accusatorily.

“I, um…” Connor stammered.

She supposed this was her fault. She said the first logical thing she could think of. “Connor’s worried that you’re pushing yourself on me. He knows you spent the night even though I said I needed space to think and he’s worried that you and Simon aren’t letting me figure things out.”

Connor stared at her, wide eyed. Shit. It hadn’t occurred to her that she essentially threw him under the bus. Markus came closer and handed Ellen her favourite _Doctor Who_ mug on his way to stare Connor down. “Maybe you should mind your own business and stay _out_ of hers,” Markus walked backwards and glared, gently taking her elbow.

Ellen glanced backward and grimaced. _It was the first thing I could think of!_ Ellen pleaded.

 _It was better than mine. My cover was nothing_ , he pointed out and shrugged.

She turned and disappeared around the corner. _I’ll diffuse it. Don’t worry._

He chewed his lip and looked after them. She would diffuse it.

Ellen went downstairs and into the kitchen to get breakfast. Markus and Simon had sat on one of the couches and were quietly waiting for her to leave. It wasn’t subtle. She rolled her eyes to herself and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a croissant to put in the toaster. Her phone vibrated.

Kamski: Hey, I need you today, I’m sorry that it’s Boxing Day but this is an emergency.

You: What kind of emergency...

Kamski: I can only tell you in person. When can you be at Cyberlife?

You: Eli...please don’t make me go there.

Ellen sighed and buttered her croissant when it popped up.

Kamski: Security has gone way up now! The guards have your father’s face memorized and are grilling any FBI personnel that come in. I wouldn’t ask you to come if I knew it was a risk. I swear.

You: It’s like gleaming white skyscraper of PTSD Lili.

Kamski: If you come I’ll send two armed guards and myself down to get you AND I’ll let you use that nickname once every...week.

She thought, chewed, thought, drank, planned her outfit.

You: Guards without helmets, you, and I get to be armed. And every 24 hours WITH rollovers.

Kamski: That’s essentially infinity after you forget for a week!

You: Once a week with rollovers.

Kamski: Deal.

“Okay. So we can agree on a truce for this right?” Markus asked quietly.

“A truce, but this is a hypothetical situation. Don’t overreact, alright?” Simon made him promise. “So tell me exactly what you saw.”

“Okay, I left to make coffee and she took a long time to get ready so I went upstairs to bring it to her. I round the corner and I can just see her back, she’s standing in front of her doorway.”

“Okay was she directly facing away or at an angle.”

“At an angle, slightly. 12°. So it looked odd to me. They’re usually laughing and pushing each other around but they were standing still and close. Then as I watched, he cupped her chin and tilted it up to him. I couldn’t hear what he said but their faces were very close together. Then they just stood there looking at each other, it was weird. It felt intimate.”

“So you barged in?”

“So I interrupted their conversation!” he said defensively.

“And how’d they act? Guilty?”

“So guilty. Him more than her. She said that he was concerned about her because we weren’t giving her space to think about things. Connor can barely handle emotions. He looked freaked out.”

“Okay so theories. #1, she was telling the truth and Connor was freaked because he saw the face you’re making right now,” Simon mocked, “#2, on the other side of the Markus spectrum, they’re having a torrid love affair and will soon run off to get married and invent beautiful brunette half android babies.”

“So those are our firm bookends,” Markus said and Simon nodded. “You do realize that all of that spectrum means we don’t like him, right?”

“Markus, don’t be dramatic. We love Connor. As far as we know, that was just a weird moment you saw between two friends. The thing you’re not adding into this equation is that Connor is _very_ much gay.”

“People can be two things!”

“You’re two things,” Simon said with snark.

“ _You’re_ two things,” Markus retorted. They made eye contact for an unnaturally long time then both stood and left the room in sync, their thoughts running down similar paths.

Connor left the house that awkward built and went to the DPD.

“Whoa! Hey, didn’t expect to see you today. You have holidays off.”

“So do you,” Connor smoothed his tie and sat down.

“Yeah but, I had nothing to _do_. You on the other hand...” he considered flat out saying “had Drew to do” but controlled himself. “You and Drew seemed awfully close?” Hank smirked at him. Connor’s face fell slightly. Hank had known him long enough to pick up on it. “Uh oh, something up in loverville?”

“Hank!” Connor protested then sighed and returned to his monitor. Hank looked him up and down with worry. He didn’t want to pry. Connor had become like a son to him. All of those androids felt like his bizarre, frightening, gun-toting children.

“Last night was fun though wasn’t it?” he asked.

Connor smiled and nodded. “The whole day was great. I think I like Christmas.”

“And you got to be with your friends all day? That’s nice.”

Connor smiled more but leaned on his hand to hide it. Hank smirked. He was a great detective when pandering was an option.

“So, give me the present highlights.”

Connor looked flustered. “I thought that was a social faux pas, Hank? Isn’t that what you said?”

Hank shrugged. “It’s okay between close friends.”

Connor liked that. Close friends. That was better than Partners. “Okay, well, Markus made a painting for Ellen. It was an image of her back in Jericho. It was just...black on the sides but the middle was where the light shined in from the door? It was just...” he was stammering and struggling to find the right words. “The wall and the ground and her lying on the bed. She was facing away from the picture. It was her...bare back and her waist and hips and her hair waving across the pillow. He said he’d gone to get Simon and that was all he saw but it stuck with him. Simon was upset because he felt like Markus had stolen an intimate moment and then put it on display.”

Hank looked at him for a few seconds. “That seems...significant. They both really have a thing for her don’t they?”

Connor nodded, eyes still on his monitor. “They do. They both claim to be madly in love with her.”

“And what does she say?”

“She says that she loves them both. After Simon died, she wanted to be with Markus, but then Simon came back and she didn’t know what to do.”

Hank whistled, “I don’t think that’s happened to anyone. Ever. In history.”

Connor laughed a little at that then got back to work analyzing Perkins past dealings.

“So did you like the painting?” Hank interrupted a few minutes later.

“I, um, I was never programmed to analyze art. I don’t really understand it yet, Hank,” he stumbled.

“Well you are a deviant now? Close your eyes Connor.” The boy looked alarmed. “Just do it.” Connor obeyed reluctantly and tried to clear his mind. “Now picture the painting as an _image_. Don’t think of it as a painting or art. Don’t put any pressure on it. Just look and think about how it makes you feel.” Hank leaned forward and watched Connor’s face. His eyebrows flickered downward but he kept his eyes closed. His LED turned yellow. “So? Did you like the painting?”

Connor blinked rapidly. “I...will you excuse me? I have to go do something.” Hank watched his Connor’s back disappear and smirked, templing his fingers. It was like being a fuckin’ puppet master.

Ellen sang along to the music in her car and was giddy that she could text during the long, smooth ride. “ _Whoaohaoh sweet child of – “ Buzz._

Connor: I’m at work. Wish Hank’s face was yours every time I look up. He keeps asking me about the painting and what I thought of it. I think he has a suspicion about us.

You: Well, what did you think of it?

Connor: Hank told me to close my eyes and think about it. So I did and I thought about you...

You: Yeah?

Connor: Yeah...and I thought about beautiful you looked...how beautiful you would look laying like that on your bed in reality...and how your waist looks like the perfect place for someone’s hand to sit. I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are. I’m bad at compliments, I’m sorry.

Ellen: Well that’s a good thing because I’m blushing and if you were any better I’d need to go push my face in the snow!

Connor: Oh, good!

Ellen: What do you think Hank suspects?

Connor: I have no idea. I think he just likes the idea of us together because he likes you.

The car came to a stop. “Miss? May I valet your vehicle for you?” a pretty brunette girl asked as Ellen slid out of her beautiful new black car.

“Please,” she purred and slid into her favourite chocolate brown leather jacket. She felt like a real lady. She’d worn a straight, knee length black dress with cap sleeves and sea green ankle boots with a cute wooden heel, Simon’s amethyst necklace was around her neck along with his ring on her pinkie and her hair was in messy waves, just to throw off the perfection. It was warm for a winter day and she pushed her sunglasses on to keep the snow glare out of her eyes. She texted on her way up the walkway.

You: I’m just walking into work. Can we talk about things when we both get home?

Connor: Yes. By the way, I like the idea of us together too.

She bit her lip and smiled, her breath torn from her throat, hurriedly tucked her phone into her side bag as the automatic glass doors opened to reveal two, helmetless guards, and a smiling Eli.

“Hey,” she sighed and walked toward him in the front entrance.

“Are you okay? Being here?”

“Oh! So far yeah but I’m not...inside.”

“Ah, well here,” he steered her with his hand on the small of her back. It calmed her. “I’m right here,” he said gently.

They turned to walk towards the interior of the building. She kept glancing around to make sure there was no one else around but the security guards. “So what are you packing?” he asked quietly.

“Eli! Shut up!” she said.

“What! They know the deal.”

She sighed and looked at him sideways with a coy smile. “Just knives and a handgun.”

“Where?!” he asked, looked her up and down at her tight dress. She winked. Truth was it was still in her bag. She was going to get more set up once they were inside. Ellen stopped suddenly.

“Can we take the stairs,” she said softly. They were facing the newly repaired glass elevator.

“Up 108 floors?”

“WHAT?! Why 108?”

“I told you it was an emergency!” He saw Ellen look up the elevator shaft and saw a form of fear he’d never seen on her face appear. She looked small. She looked young. Vines of protectiveness crawled up his throat. “Here, we have a freight elevator way back. It’s loud but is that okay?” he spoke softly protectively.

“Oh thank you, Elijah Kamski,” she sighed excitedly and dramatically. He led her to a rougher looking part of the building. It was still Cyberlife but it wasn’t glowing anymore. Kamski gestured the guards in and she realized she hadn’t taken an elevator since the incident. Not just the Cyberlife elevator. Any elevator. As the doors closed she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to empty her mind and just breathe. Kamski watch her calm herself interestedly. He didn’t touch her. He didn’t dare upset her process. This elevator took a long time. He hadn’t been back there in years. By the time they reached the top, she was shaking slightly. The door opened on floor 80.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly and led her off down the hall.

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” she bristled and walked out of the elevator. To cope, she hardened. He did the same thing so it was easy to recognize.

“The main elevator is the only one that reaches the top floors. Everything over 100 holds my more sensitive projects.”

“Ours wasn’t sensitive before? Wow this puts a new spin on your life.”

“I hope so,” he laughed. “28 floors of stairs or do you think you can...” they stopped in front of the glass elevator. “I think you can. Personally.”

“Considering it’s on a different floor and the lobby isn’t even visible, I can try,” she said confidently and called it herself.

He smiled sideways at her and she blushed under his gaze before clearing her throat and hardening. She didn’t look at him but he saw her hike up her skirt and pull her switchblade out of her garter pocket and grip it. The guard who was on her side stiffened. When the elevator doors opened and he took position behind her, he subtly changed his grip on his rifle. Kamski hit 108, the button reading his thumb print, and she held her breath for the smooth 28 floors.

They opened to a small foyer area. It appeared to be almost all white marble. The guards took a stance on either side of the large sliding door. Kamski stopped in front of it and put his palm on the scanner. It beeped and the door slid open smoothly. He led her into a tiny room with an open space above it. He walked forward and turned to walk up a set of stairs she hadn’t seen. She rose up into Elijah Kamski’s office.

“Wow....” she breathed. His office was the top of the building. As in, it was a shallow glass dome criss-crossed with white beams. He was nothing if not minimalistic. The floor was seamlessly white and somehow glowing. Across from her sat a simple, angled, long mahogany desk with a large black leather chair behind it. All of his furniture was angular and abrupt. It wasn’t her style but, by God, it was magnificent. The cold winter sun looked bright here. Detroit was a white blanket below them. It felt like they were on a landing plane. Puzzle piece bookshelves flanked them, forming two small tucked away rooms against the glass. A grouping of harsh black and mahogany couches sat in the middle of the room and in the centre, a low table housing a gigantic arrangement of-

“Orchids. I love orchids,” she smiled softly and walked over to touch a petal.

“Sunsets are my favourite,” Kamski joined her, “they’re so vibrant. The room needed an eye grab and there are no walls, so we got creative.”

“Ah I’m a classic white orchid girl, myself,” she smiled. She walked all the way around his desk, much to his dismay, and sat in the leather chair. She crossed her ankles on the desk and leaned her head back into her palms. “You are, no doubt, wondering why I’ve called you here today.”

Kamski walked to the front of his desk, hands in his pockets, smiling. “I am. I really am. I’m getting nervous over here.”

Ellen sighed. “Unfortunately, Mr. Lili, we are going to have to let you go.”

“What!” he slammed his palms against the desk. “You have no right! I will sue this company I WILL SUE THIS ENTIRE BUILDING!”

“DO IT! I dare you,” she stood and glared back, palms on the desk. Her face broke first and she giggled.

He shook his head. “I like having you around. You make me feel like a real person in the surrealist of places.”

“Eli, are you telling me that you’re...deviating?!” she sat in shock.

He made a face then pulled an armchair over, sitting in front of her which she copied. “Alright. There actually is a situation.”

“An emergency, as you said.”

“Yes...yes I did.” He sighed and looked at her carefully. He liked to do that to wait until he could tell people’s focus was completely on him. “I’m not going to preface this by beating around the bush. You already know everything about my mind that is significant to this statement but something’s...happened,” he stopped and intertwined his fingers under his chin nervously. He hesitated to meet her gaze which was a new sensation to her. A sensation the made the world feel all to conquerable and untangled in your hands.

“Li...” she murmured softly with narrow eyes.

He cleared his throat and finally, confidently met her gaze. “Two floors below you sits the first completely synthetic creation that holds the emotions, memories, brilliance, creativity, maturity, and knowledge of one single human beings entire it life. It holds her soul.”

“You’re telling me that you’ve...encapsulated a soul.”

“No, not exactly.”

“You’re telling me that you have, in fact, made a human being immortal using technology over biology.”

“I have created the first immortal, _true,_ human being.” He waited, a thousand emotions poised behind his eyes. She leaned beck and clenched her teeth as she looked past him at the orchids. She knew he was close. She didn’t know he was _this_ close. For some reason, it made her feel _betrayed._ He was doing this and she was kidnapped in it’s conception. Her foot felt like it was stinging, anew.

“My father has the ability to create immortal...,” her eyes looked at him, narrowed.

“...possibly.”

“Eli...” she had sat forward to cross her arms on the desk. She spoke slowly, as if to a child. “Did you do this...how do I put this simply? Did you do this to repay humanity for creating beings that are already superior and immortal and now _people_ in their own right?” Kamski leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “Are you trying to make up for the fact that androids easily could, and arguably deserve to, drive us into extinction?” she now stood and leaned her palms against the desk until he would look at her. “Elijah Kamski,” her voice rose and hardened, “are you trying to save humanity after you lit the fuse on it then sat back in your house in the tundra to watch it burn?” she was speaking firmly and loudly but holding back her scream. Her arms were shaking slightly as they held her up.

“Ellen, I...I don’t know,” he looked up at her with raw and shocked eyes. “I started making discoveries and inventions, then inventions turned to creations. I just keep going and it kept getting bigger and louder and somewhere along the way I justified myself by saying that someone would have discovered all of this eventually anyway. I’m realizing that I sped it up, I sped up the singularity and the pillars of the world _are_ going to crumble as both sides of my creations destroy each other!” he ran out of steam and now looked horrified at himself. Ellen had been on the brink of storming out. What was the point if he knew what he had done wrong. Yet, she was so angry. Feelings were feelings.

“Elijah Kamski, humanity has fought amongst itself for thousands of years. You essentially built us the ultimate foe. _You_ created these two sides. _You_ created the division _. You_ knowingly sparked a war. You are now building both sides higher and higher. This is a higher stakes Cuban missile crisis; it’s a nuclear standoff. It’s like you’re playing a videogame where you’re building yourself up as enemies get tougher but you’re the game designer!” she was rambling now but couldn’t stop, “You’re playing chess against yourself with 10 billion lives in your hands! You’re bringing monster vs. monster movies to life! Why? For your own amusement? Because humanity wasn’t good enough for you? Is it a psychopathic ‘I can, so why don’t I just fuck with it?’ attitude? When Con - “

“I don’t KNOW!” Kamski screamed suddenly and stood, looking predatorily and irately into Ellen’s unleashed and now fading blue eyes. “I. Don’t. Know. Don’t you _dare_ speak down to me like that Ms. Perkins. I am capable of creating empires and destroying them in the blink of your naïve eyes. You are _nothing_ without me. You know very well that I could _DESTROY YOU_.”

His eyes. Wild. Angry. Gavin. _He could destroy your life, Ellen_. She gulped and sat down. She stared at the surface of the desk. The blood was draining from her face. Tears didn’t come. If tears came, he would hurt her more. She didn’t dare breathe. She let her hair fall into her face to hide the fear. He liked the fear though. He liked when she was afraid. It was too bright there. If it was dark, the shadows hid her flaws. She had so many flaws. He said so. He made sure she knew so that she would work on them. She was lucky to have a husband like him. He made sure to only bruise her in places that she could cover with clothing so that other people wouldn’t see how much she misbehaved. She felt for the wedding ring that made her, his. It was on the wrong finger. She took it off to fix it but it wouldn’t fit. She looked at it and it wasn’t Gavin’s it was Simon’s and she was in Eli’s office and she looked up.

Eli was gone. No, he was kneeling beside her. He was talking at her. She looked at Gavin’s almond shaped eyes and stood sharply in fear. The chair rolled backward with her sudden movement. She wasn’t Gavin’s weak wife anymore. She wasn’t Mrs. Reed.

Eli stood and took a step toward her. “God I’m so sorry, I just snapped, I - “ at that, Ellen slapped the most powerful man in the world in the face as hard as she possibly could. She blinked rapidly and tried to clear her vision, shaking out her stinging right hand. This victim could indeed feel pain. He held his cheek and turned with his mouth hanging open. His eyes were no longer angry. They were sad and confused. He looked so young and innocent and so Eli.

“Fuck! Fuck, I’m sorry! I just...” Ellen covered her mouth and shook her head.

“Snapped?” he offered. She nodded. They looked at one another, him rubbing his cheek. “Do you want to sit down?” he asked tentatively. She was amazed at his sudden self control. She stayed quiet but walked around the desk and toward one of the couches in the middle of the room. He followed and sat across from her, making eye contact next to the orchid vase. They remained silent for quite some time while they individually went over what had just happened.

“Eli, I...”

“No, no, don’t do that. Don’t apologize. I dropped an anvil on you and when you were flattened I blamed you. I should never have spoken to you that way.”

“Well neither should I!”

“You were in shock, it was warranted.”

“You were in shock, I was essentially calling you a more vengeful Robert Oppenheimer!”

Kamski chuckled at that. “Yeah, you did. You hit the nail on the head a few times in that speech.”

Ellen laughed in a breathy uncertain way. “Do you...want me to get you some ice?”

He laughed harder. “No, I’m alright. You might be shocked to learn that my face has been slapped a few times.” That made her laugh for real. He looked into her eyes with gentle caring then. “You are a whole damn lot. With or without me.”

She didn’t know how to respond. Obviously he was too so she couldn’t say that. He wouldn’t hear any more apologies. She figured all that was left was to explain.

She sighed. “I saw my world crumbling in front of my eyes. Then I saw you standing there and you were so _angry_ and in charge and I...” Kamski saw that she wasn’t done so he swallowed his words and waited patiently. She searched the top of the table for answers. She finally looked and him and took a deep breath before admitting, “I saw my ex husband.”

Kamski looked down to hide his odd expression. “Why is that?”

“He used to talk to me like that. He was...” she looked out a window at the clouded sky and shook her head, leaving it at “ _Domineering_.” She said it slowly, each syllable dripping with slime. The word hung sickly in the air.

The room was quiet and Ellen braced herself for a line of questioning. She hated the routine questions. Kamski spoke softly to his hands, “Ellen, I need to tell you something. I know that we’re already...worked up or what have you, but I knew this would come up eventually.” He sighed and looked at her, “I already knew that about your husband.”

“Well I’d assumed you would have done a background check on me if that’s what you’re implying.”

“It wasn’t because of that. It was...” he shook his head. She could see that he was toeing the line. He didn’t want to hurt her. “I have a short fuse, as you may have noticed, but I’ve worked extremely hard to keep it under control since I was young. Some people don’t work on issues like that. Some people even use it to their advantage. It - “

“Eli, can you just skip to the last sentence of this discourse?” Ellen said gently. She was getting nervous and the urge to bolt was tickling her feet.

He sighed and rubbed his face before meeting her eyes, “Gavin is my brother.”

The room was suddenly sucked free of oxygen. Her eyes raked his face and she began to realize why she’d seen Gavin in him. The shape of his face. His brow. His hairline. His mouth.

Gavin had spoken about his half brother who was a recluse. He was sure she’d never meet him. That was all. He clearly didn’t want to talk about it and she didn’t care much either way. But, Elijah Kamski. That was why. He was tired of his big brother taking his attention away and he wanted to be the only person worth caring about in her life.

But Kamski must have seen pictures of them? At least known about his brother’s career. Lord knows he had access to that much. He could’ve been having him tailed for all Gavin knew. He wouldn’t have cared. Even though she already knew the answer, she asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He smirked to himself at the irony. “I didn’t want you to see him in me.” It was too much. She laughed. He laughed. They didn’t stop until she had moved to his couch and they were laugh/crying into each other’s shoulders.

“So I take it that you have a firm stance on nature vs. nurture?” Ellen managed to breathe.

“Something like that,” he laughed and wiped the water from his face. “So is there any chance that we can still...work together?” He wanted to say ‘be friends’ but wasn’t sure about that just yet.

“Yeah. I think so. I need to think this whole situation through.”

“I do too,” he nodded and put his face in his hand. She sighed and patted his back like a child. “They started serving cookies downstairs,” Kamski said through his hands.

“They should serve them up here.”

Twenty minutes later they were sitting on the floor on either side of the coffee table, a massive plate of cookies between them. They’d moved the orchids to the desk. Their shoes were discarded under the table and they were using the electronic surface of the table to draw and doodle in 3D.

“Do you think my kids will grow up?”

Kamski sighed. “I don’t know if _their_ kids will.”

She nodded. He was lying. Hers might not.

“So why did you ask me here, exactly?”

“Well, that,” he pointed down at the floor, through the floor, “happened. I was so excited and I mean I was...quite literally, God.”

“Again.”

“Yes, again...”

“Eli is that why you did it in the first place?”

“Created androids?”

“That...and why did you create rA9. Is this what you wanted?”

“To be God?”

Ellen thought. She wasn’t wording this right. “Did you want to, _actively_ , create a new race of superior beings?”

Eli drew a small person. “Everything was so...” he drew a bigger one, gesturing at the smaller one, “complicated in the world. I thought,” he put a dome over the people then spun it around, “maybe it would be better if we,” he suddenly reached up and slammed his hand down, crumpling everything he had built down into the table, “started over.”

She chewed and swallowed. “Let’s get out of here.”

“And where would we go?” he chuckled.

“Let’s go to your place. You’re _real_ place. Just hide out there. Do what you did last time. Light the fuse then run. I mean, you already sort of did. You handed them the lighter.” He chuckled. “[1] _God created the tilt then sat halfway back up the auditorium and watched the show,”_ she quoted.

“I’m good at running from my problems.”

“Me too.”

They eyed each other. They dared each other.

“Well here’s what I don’t get with you two,” North sat forward on the couch, “It’s 2038. Almost 2039. Non-conforming relationships exist!”

“What are you getting at, here, North,” Simon asked.

“I feel the word throuple coming,” Markus added. Josh snickered. This was the best play he’d ever seen.

“No! You guys are so dense! Think about it. You both love her, true?”

Markus and Simon nodded with a tense side-glance.

“And she loves all...both...of you, I know that for a fact. So why does she have to choose? Why can’t you just have an open thing where you both get to love her and she gets to love both of you and you all stop fucking torturing each other?”

Josh mimed eating popcorn to North as the other two thought.

“It’s just...I’m _so_ protective. Simon, if you hurt her, I’d tear off your arm. If I was already hot and bothered by seeing _them_ on each other constantly I’d pounce the second he looked at her wrong.”

North raised her brow and sat on the back of the couch. She liked being above everyone else. “Okay, point. Although I think you’ve handled it well so far?”

“Well they’re not _fucking_ right now,” Markus said.

“Markus!” Simon groaned.

North stared Markus down until he cooled. “Simon? What’s your opinion?”

“I’m still thinking,” he said and looked at the floor.

“Josh? Thoughts?”

“Seriously?!” he asked.

“Why the fuck not.”

“Well. You two,” he gestured to the boys, “are speaking on behalf of yourselves, naturally. Maybe I need to speak on her behalf?”

North sat up taller. “Josh, that was shockingly poignant but you’re an idiot.”

“I’m saying we’ll make educated guesses! Now I’m not best friends with her or anything so maybe North and I could do this together.” She nodded. “So how I see it is: I’ve watched this from the outside for the last few months. She’s a very honest and open person but she’s also very vulnerable. She falls hard and she falls fast. When I first met her I _knew_ she was into both of you. Like, immediately.”

“Really? How?” Markus asked.

“Well, the first time I met her, we were all sitting around that fire and talking about Stratford. Markus walked in holding her hand and Simon fucking _sang_ to her. It wasn’t exactly subtle.”

“He’s right. In Jericho you three were a mess,” North laughed then remembered her hypothermia.

“Right? So imagine how much pain she’s in right now! Simon’s the shittiest boyfriend ever!” Josh hollered.

“What? HEY!” Simon shouted.

Josh continued over him. “He fuckin’ tells his best friend to be with her if he dies, then he DIES so she IS with his best friend then he comes back to life! What do you do with that?” They all looked off in confusion.

“Not my fault,” Simon muttered. “Okay, I’m done thinking,” he declared. “I do love her. I also know how much pain she’s in. All I want is for her to be happy and if that’s what she wanted, I’d be in.”

“Dayyum Simon! I expected you to be the holdout!” North started clapping and Josh joined.

“Wait you wouldn’t be insanely jealous? I mean, you gave her a nice Christmas present and I thought my head was going to...” Markus sighed and mimed his brain exploding.

“Do you want her to be happy?” Simon asked.

“Yes! Don’t play me like that. I’d just...”

“Would you rather see her happy with Simon and leaving you behind or see her happy in an open relationship where you are free to love her and she you _but_ you could also love other people?” North propositioned.

“Wait. Like...more than just the two of us and her?” Markus asked.

“Well it could be just you and her,” she pointed at Markus, “or you and her,” she pointed at Simon, “or you three...together.” Josh giggled and she chucked a pillow at his immaturity. “Or you all being free to see whoever you want at the same time. Seriously, endless options.”

“Well...not endless, there are limited types of genitalia and only like...10 billion people on the planet...” Josh thought aloud.

North looked at Simon and Markus and watched their brain’s spin. Simon’s LED was yellow.

“Okay,” Simon sighed, “I think we should all have a break to think about things and come back to this later.”

Markus nodded then stood and stretched before wandering off to the art studio. He’d been spending a lot of time there. He liked being alone. Simon grabbed his guitar and walked off down the hall.

Josh sighed. “I wish...”

North nodded, “I know.”

“I wish I was an actor,” Josh finished and laid on the couch to stare at the ceiling.

North’s face looked disgusted. She hopped off the couch and walked upstairs muttering something about _fuckin’ men I live with_.

Ellen and Elijah Kamski were the only two people on the planet who knew the depths and immediacy of the danger to humanity and they were running away from it. They were totally and completely fine with that.

_**[2]** _ _All we do is drive  
All we do is think about the feelings that we hide  
All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign  
Sick and full of pride  
All we do is drive_

They were in Kamski’s 2039 Porsche. They’d turned all of the seats inward and were laying beside each other on the floor, feet to head. He’d let her pick the music and she was singing softly to some other bipolar girl about driving. He had no idea how she knew something so specific. They watched the sky get darker and the snow float past the windows. They didn’t speak.

_Your laugh, echoes down the hallway  
Carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness  
It's bliss  
It's so simple but we can't stay  
Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed_

They hadn’t stopped at the house to grab any of her things. She was out of medication. Her phone was dead. She knew they’d worry. Especially once they found out that Kamski was gone too. But she couldn’t deal with being the person holding the world up on her shoulders. She liked _reading_ sci-fi not _being_ sci-fi.

_And California never felt like home to me  
And California never felt like home  
And California never felt like home to me  
Until I had you on the open road and I was singing_

No matter what she did it was wrong. She missed having a life where her choices were either good or bad. Now she had one where her choices either destroyed humanity or destroyed progress. She missed choosing what to put on her croissant. Nutella or strawberry jam, no wrong answers there.

“We can’t do this, can we?” Kamski said quietly along with her thoughts.

She sighed loudly. “No...no we can’t.”

“Ortell?”

 _How may I help you Mr. Kamski?_ His car replied.

“Reroute us to Ellen Perkins house in Detroit.”

_Route calculated. Estimated travel time: two hours, forty three minutes._

“Thank you, Ortell.”

Ellen giggled. “You thank your car?”

“I saw them come to life! I want them to like me!”

“Do you mean...in real life or in Transformers 11?”

“...yes.” He squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry.” It meant so much. She heard it. She felt it.

“I think I forgive you. Give me a few days.”

“Yeah the ‘Pillars of Humanity’ thing sounded like it would take more than five hours to get over,” she heard his smile.

“I read too much science fiction, the words are imprinted in my brain Lili.”

“That’s two!”

“I call reverse rollover!”

“It negates in duplicate!”

“Deal,” Ellen reached down and twisted a little bit to shake his hand.

“Swear to never speak of this to anyone?”

“I swear.” They sat up this time and shook for real.

She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at his lap. “How am I going to explain to my roommates why I’m home so late?”

Kamski shrugged. “They aren’t your parents. You’re a grown woman. You can do whatever you want. Maybe throw that in their faces and acquire an air of mystery.”

Ellen smiled. “We don’t really work that way. We tell each other everything.”

“Except who you’re in love with.”

“Fuck you.”

“How about you tell them you’ve been with me at Cyberlife working?”

“MY CAR!”

“Oh! Ortell!”

_How may I help you Mr. Kamski?_

“Please reroute to Cyberlife Tower.”

_Calculating. Route calculated. Estimated travel time: two hours and fifty one minutes._

“Thank you, Ortell,” Ellen and Eli said at the same time.

“Jinx.”

“Hey I – whoa what’s going on in here?” Connor walked into the living room and found Josh and North watching Simon and Markus bickering face to face like they were pre-boxing match.

“We are discussing...alternative relationship archetypes,” North told him.

“Discussing...” Connor looked at the two men in the center who had now backed away slightly. “So where are you at right now? Catch me up,” Connor sat on the couch next to Josh.

_Shit,_ North thought _._ “I was wondering what they thought of the idea of an open relationship. You know, not making Ellen have to choose.” Connor nodded slowly. He wondered if she knew. He tried to judge by her eyes. “So right now we’re in a debate over – “ North continued.

“What love is,” Josh finished.

North was sick of him but he was keeping the mood lighter. “What?! How...that...it’s a lot more than that. I gave them some ideas then we all decided to take a break to think things over. Now, we’re back to the place we keep returning to.”

“It started out with me saying I’d want her happy no matter what,” Simon said.

“And implying that I didn’t! That I only want to make _myself_ happy just because I said that I would get jealous,” snapped Markus, “Wouldn’t you?”

Connor stuttered, “I...I...what...wh-jealous how? I’ve never...felt jealous I don’t think.” North smirked.

“Okay, imagine Drew had another boyfriend,” Markus started. “It wasn’t a secret, you even knew the other guy. Sometimes you had to see them together. But you knew that Drew was happy because he was in love with both of you and that’s what he wanted.”

Connor thought hard and leaned forward onto his knees. What if Ellen had two boyfriends that weren’t him. All of them living with him and having to watch them and know they got to feel her and love her. But what if one of them was him. She was happy. She loved him but what if she loved them more? He wanted her love all to himself. Thinking about sharing her made him sick.

Connor looked Josh in the eye. “Thinking about that literally makes me nauseous. Which really says something because I’m an android.”

Josh nodded and leaned back.

Fuck. North had been trying to lay out a perfect situation for her friend but was clearly sucking at it. She piped up, “What I’m gathering is that everyone would be insanely jealous, Markus would beat Simon with his own amputated arm, Connor would vomit, everyone would want their partner as happy as possible, as in both of you want Ellen to be happy, and Josh has gotten all the way through a conversation about sex and remained the most level-headed person in the room.”

“That’s what you’ve figured out? How long have you been talking?” Connor asked.

Silence fell. “That is classified,” North informed him.

“There were more emotional cool down breaks,” Josh fake whispered.

“Okay so after all of this, we’ve talked about Ellen being happy in what we think is an ideal scenario. This whole conversation revolves around her actually being willing and into the idea,” Simon pointed out. North noticed that he had only been thinking about Ellen’s feelings this entire time.

_Welcome home, Ellen._

Their heads all snapped to the door before realizing how awkward they looked so they moved back to normal postures. Markus and Simon stepped apart. After a minute, they looked at the door when she didn’t walk in. They looked at one another. Connor was the one who stood and walked to the door to investigate.

The door slid open and closed behind him. Ellen was sitting on the stairs. Her head was tilted down and he could just see her long hair and the oval of her back. “Hey, how was work?” he walked around the banister and she didn’t raise her eyes. “Is everything okay?” he darted to sit beside her and tried to duck down and see her face. She just shook her head silently. He tucked her hair behind her ear. She didn’t seem to want to talk so he wrapped his arm around her waist and just tried to be there. She remained stiff. Scenarios flowed through his head like stock runners. After a moment of gathering herself she turned to look into his eyes and all he saw was poorly cloaked fear. “I’m fine, just a hard day. I needed a moment. What’s going on with you?”

“Your eyes betray your words, darling,” he said. That just caused her to flick them around the room quickly.

They settled on her knees. “I know,” she admitted. “I just don’t feel ready to talk about it right now. I don’t even know if I’m legally allowed to,” she smirked.

“That’s fine,” Connor kissed the side of her hair. “I’m here when you’re ready.” She smiled. She loved that about him then. “I have one question, though: did someone hurt you?”

Her pause made him panic. She ended on, “No, not exactly.”

His face was still and he was staring down at the aquamarine carpeting. “What did he do, Ellen.” His voice was gentle but commanding. She knew what he was really asking. Pick a door: physical injury, mental/ emotional/psychological injury, or the impending death of the planet.

She figured it was better to diffuse the situation. “Nothing like that. He just yelled at me.”

“He yelled at you?” Connor looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

“After I yelled at him! It’s not a big deal. I’m just...shaken up, you know?” that was all she wanted to say right now.

She could see Connor’s anger dissipating. He nodded. “I know.” He pulled her into his lap and hugged her far too tightly, making her squeal softly. She fell gratefully into his embrace. “If you ever need anyone assassinated though, I am a cop, so...” she giggled and buried her face in his hair.

“Is everyone in there?” she nodded to the living room.

“Yep,” he smiled and helped her up. He was sad to sacrifice their alone time. He took her jacket and hung it up then followed her into the living room.

“Hey sexyface,” North winked at her when she saw her stunning tight black dress.

“You are _such_ a horn dog!” Ellen lay on the couch North was perched atop. “But somehow it works for you.” North laughed and rubbed her feet on Ellen’s tummy making her squeal about her clean dress.

“Awe. Pure friendship,” Josh put his hands on his heart as Connor sat down next to him.

“So what’ve you guys been up to?” she asked.

“We were talking – “ Connor’s hand bolted in front of Josh’s mouth.

“Um...it’s a secret,” he covered. The rest of the androids looked at each other in confusion.

“I feel left out,” Ellen said sadly.

“No, it’s just an idea!”

“Well we might as well ask her!” said North. Ellen sat up.

“It’s not something you just _ask_ ,” Simon said to North.

“It _will_ be if we _do_ it,” Josh pointed out sassily.

“Look, it’ll just make her uncomfortable! I don’t want to do that!” Markus said, slightly louder, and stood up.

“Neither do I! Are we getting back into this again?” Simon asked and stood, matching his stance.

“Back to what, Simon, back to what?” Markus stepped toward him.

“Back to me proving that I care more about her happiness than you!” Simon snapped back and pointed at her.

Connor was watching Ellen and she was curious at first, then scared, now she looked like the wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Guys, stop it!” Connor stood and moved between them. “You’re upsetting her!” They both looked and saw that she was sitting with her shoulders curved into herself and wide sad blue eyes. Normally, she would’ve thrown some sass back. Normally, she would’ve found out what the fuck was going on. Normally, she would care.

Everyone began to apologize profusely; as if it mattered when the fate of the planet was this fragile. She knew she was being dramatic but lying on the floor of a car thinking about it for over five hours affects a person.

“I don’t feel like doing whatever this is,” she said with fatigue. Without meeting anyone’s eye she stood and walked quickly upstairs.

When she was halfway around the balcony Markus yelled out, “Ellen, come on, we’re sorry,” but her black silhouette just disappeared.

_Connor?_

His head snapped up. She’d put on her LED.

_If anyone can hear me, tell me your name._

_It’s Connor, are you okay?_

_No. Yell Ellen, wait! and run after me._

She was standing in her open doorway and heard Connor. He didn’t have to be asked twice and she smiled when she heard him yell. Everyone chorused for him to stop but he didn’t until he stopped in front of her, grinning.

“I thought you were mad at me,” he admitted.

“What? No, I was just mad at Markus and Simon. And...it’s just been a long hard day and I can’t tell you fully why but I...” she pulled him into her room and shut the door, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and lying her cheek against his thirium pump. Connor was taken aback by the sudden contact but happily returned it and smelled her hair. He loved the smell of her hair.

“Connor, if you connect to someone can you see specific memories?”

“Only if you want me to. I can only see what you show me or your overall emotions.”

“Oh...”

“Why?”

“Well, some of my work is confidential,” she said awkwardly.

“Oh yeah? Well what _can_ you show me?” Connor asked and held up one hand, dissolving his perfect creamy skin.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?” she raised an eyebrow and held out her pinkie. He smiled and grasped it like a pinkie promise. They stood for a long moment with their blank eyes staring at each other.

“Holy hell,” she tore her hand away and stared at him wide-eyed, suddenly horny for herself somehow.

“That was...” Connor stared back at her with his hand still in the air.

“Intense?”

“Yeah...whoa,” she looked at her finger and rubbed it. “Are you okay?” She knew that he had seen her day but wasn’t quite sure what. He’d also seen some sort of...impending doom. A large-scale ensuing catastrophe. Gavin’s face. Kamski’s face. Both towering over her with teeth like sharks. “Wait, did you see Gavin?!”

“No! No...I was yelling and ranting at Eli because I was just _so angry_ and then he stood and yelled at me about how he could ‘create and destroy empires within a blink of my naïve eyes’ or something and I looked into his eyes and he was....”

“Your husband,” Connor said gently but grimly when she didn’t continue.

“... _ex_ -husband, yes. I’m a widow, technically. But in a scarily real way. It was like I went back in time. My head filled with things I needed to fix so that he didn’t get angrier and start hitting me. I literally only came out of that reverie because I reached for my wedding ring. I didn’t even notice that Eli had come around the desk and was apologizing, I guess, until then,” she looked at Connor in fear. “I feel insane.”

“You’re not insane, that’s awful. Come here,” he pulled her waist into him and she put her arms around his neck. He loved touching her but it was even better when he knew his touch was making her feel better. “You were traumatized Ellen! That kind of reaction could’ve happened to anyone.”

“Even you?”

“Yes, even me. Actually...when we were investigating Stratford Tower? I was on the roof and I went to the ledge to analyze footprints and when I leaned over a flash of saving Emily from Daniel hit me. I could _see_ them. Next thing I knew, I had pushed myself suddenly backwards.”

“Wow...so even non-deviant androids can have PTSD?”

“I suppose you could say that. So I take it that after that you two talked and figured things out but you still feel angry?”

“ _Suuuuuuuure_....”

“Uh oh,” he said in a silly voice.

“I looked down and saw his face but it still flickered to Gavin’s so I stood up, and so did he, and he reached out to hug me or something and I...I slapped him.”

“You slapped Elijah Kamski?!” he looked at the wall behind her in awe.

“Possibly?”

“Is it weird to say I’m proud of you?”

“Why?” she pulled away to look at his face.

“I just...you felt like he was Gavin and still, you stood up to him. That’s unbelievable. I’d be lying if I didn’t add that it’s sort of satisfying to imagine someone hitting Kamski for once.”

Ellen laughed, “You’re right! I kick ass.”

“What a prick.”

“Since when do you curse so much?!”

“Since I got more friendly with Hank, that’s when.”

“Well, you should know that after that he apologized repeatedly and we sorted things out.”

“What a lame ending!”

She giggled and put her forehead on his chest. “Thank you for listening.”

“Literally, anytime.”

She smiled into his sweater.

“Hey...can I show you that thing I thought about?”

She tried to remember. She’d seen it in his head and reminded her of what he’d texted earlier. “Oh, well, as long as you don’t think of it the wrong way, I don’t see the harm in it?”

His smile was so sweet and earnest the didn’t notice the note of yearning. She turned and lifted her hair so he could unzip her dress. He was stunned. Very gently, so as to not knick her skin, he pulled the zipper all the way down to the hem at her knees. She slid it off of her arms onto the floor. She felt shy but it was just so cute. Connor didn’t let his eyes linger on her underwear to make he uncomfortable and hurried to the bed and folded down the blankets, glancing at the painting on the wall.

“Thank you, sir,” she smiled and slid onto the bed, tucking her legs under the blankets and lay facing away from him like in the picture. Connor tentatively lay beside her.

“Can you?” she motioned.

“Oh, of course...” he reached out and unclasped her black bra for her. She slid it forward and tossed it off the bed. He took a tight breath. She looked at the painting and realized that she couldn’t pull this off with her black panties on so she made sure the sheet was covering her bum before slipping them off underneath it. She settled her head on the pillow.

“Okay, is that close enough?” she giggled nervously.

“Almost!” Connor looked at the painting then carefully arranged her hair. He tried to be respectful as he moved the sheet to the perfect position on her hip but still admired the way the sheet curved around her bum. “There,” he murmured and patted her hip.

She felt his eyes on her. She thought about the sporadic bacne that she was sure was there, her bizarre scars from the last years, and three significant moles. Markus didn’t paint those. Did that mean he thought she looked as beautiful as the painting or that he thought her real self wasn’t pretty enough? Androids were hard on a person’s self esteem. She suddenly grabbed the sheet and covered herself, sitting up. Connor looked concerned.

“What’s wrong? Do you...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pressured you like that, do you want me to leave?”

“I just feel...self conscious. I don’t look like that,” she pointed the painting. “And that’s what all of you...like...”

“What? That’s a painting of you! It looks just like you.”

“Connor, human skin isn’t flawless like that.”

His brow showed worry. “Can I see?” he touched her shoulder and said gently enough for her to oblige after a few seconds. She did trust him. She sighed and lay on her side, waiting. Her back felt like it was growing larger and larger then occasionally a soft finger would brush her skin somewhere and she would come back to reality and start breathing again.

“Ellen...”

“What?”

Connor lay beside her closely and leaned into to her ear. “I think you might be some form of blind. Let me analyze your eyes.” Ellen giggled and covered her face as he bugged her and poked her face and kissed her temple and her ear until he was sure she felt better. “You are...” he didn’t know if it was too much to say, “the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“I guarantee that is not true.” Yep, too much. “You are LITERALLY the most beautiful man on the surface of this good earth and you have access to almost all of the faces on it in your memory.”

“Well how could I say that if I wasn’t sure?!”

“That was a damn good response.”

Connor smiled into her neck, “I know. I’m getting better aren’t I?”

“You’re practically John Mulaney,” she smiled.

“Androids might have blank skin but yours shows who you are.” He touched the scar from her stab wound. “It’s like a map. I find it...you, I find you endlessly fascinating,” he ended in a husky whisper. “I always have.”

“I like that,” she whispered after a beat. “Fascinating means much more than beautiful.” He could tell she was smiling.

“Can I do my thing now?”

“Oh, wait, grab my phone from the dresser?” He did. “Can you take a photo of it?”

He smiled and bit his lip at how adorable her nervous voice was. She couldn’t see his face anyway.

He lay down, big spoon style but a few inches away, and admired the slope of her waist. The real thing was definitely much better. He ran his finger lightly from her shoulder, down to the valley of her waist, up to her hip. He watched goose bumps rise on her skin. Everything about her was magical.

Finally, he slid his hand up her and down her back and rested his palm on her waist. His fingers spread on the edge of her stomach gently. It fit just as perfectly as he thought it would. For some odd reason, that image would stay in the back of his mind for years to come.

“Like Cinderella’s glass slipper,” he whispered to her. She let out a small, breathy laugh. After a few minutes he took a photo with her phone and handed it to her.

“Wow...why is that _so_ beautiful?”

He felt relieved that she saw what he did. “Why are you so beautiful?”

“Shut up!” she said through a smile.

“Make me!” he dared her. She pulled the sheet up to her chest and turned at the speed of light to give him a quick peck before rolling back. He blushed and rested his lips on her shoulder, returning his hand to his favourite place on her hip.

There was a knock on the door.

_Is it locked?!_

_It is!_

“Yeah?” Connor called.

“It’s Markus and Simon. Can we apologize?”

_Shit. How can I say no to that!?_

_PJ’s, bathroom, fast!_

Connor leapt up began making the bed while Ellen gathered her pyjamas and ran into the bathroom on silent tiptoes, wrapped in a sheet.

“Just give her a second okay?” Connor called.

“Is everything okay?” Simon sounded suspicious.

“Yeah! She’s just in the bathroom.“ Connor looked in the mirror, smoothing his hair back, that one stubborn strand still hanging forward. He scanned the room for anything suspicious....her clothes! He darted around the bed and kicked her dress and bra underneath it. Panties, panties...okay, oh well, she could’ve taken them off and tossed them somewhere another night...it was kicking in, how crucial this situation was and was so happy, in that moment, that he was a detective.

_Are you ready?_

She didn’t say anything. Shit. “Ellen?” he called towards the bathroom door.

“Just a second! You can let them in I’m just washing my face!”

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Simon and Markus looked like duplicates of each other. Arms crossed, heads tilted, annoyance and suspicion in their eyes. Connor held back his laughter. “Hey, she’s just in the bathroom she said you could come in,” he shrugged as if this was totally normal. He turned to sit on the bed.

“I figured she was tired so we’d just come talk on her bed with her like old times,” Markus smiled and Simon noticeably looked at the ceiling.

Connor’s face was flushed slightly and the way he looked at her slightly rumpled bed was....almost enough to confirm Markus’ suspicions. He glanced at Simon, who didn’t seem ruffled. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

“You know Connor,” Simon took a few steps forward, “I actually made Ellen’s bed today while you were both at work.”

“Creepy?” said Markus.

“Very,” agreed Connor. “We were talking under the blankets.”

“Then why are you wearing shoes?” Simon asked.

“I put them back on when you knocked. Common courtesy,” Connor shrugged.

Ellen emerged from the bathroom. “Wow, weird energy in here.” She looked between the guys...who she all had feelings for...and they all had such magical beautiful eyes and they all made her want to sigh until that sigh fell into death and Satan smacked her into her senses. She was standing with her head tilted and was smiling like an idiot.

“I feel like you might’ve forgiven us,” Simon said slyly.

“Wait! No! I got distracted. Don’t get ahead of yourself there, slick,” she smiled.

Markus reached for her hand, “C’mon let’s go sit on your bed.” If she hadn’t controlled her brain exploding that would’ve completely given away the fact that she had been naked in it with Connor moments earlier. She and Connor. Connor and her. Ellnor.

She ran over first and plopped against the pillows, bouncing slightly. She watched as all of the guys at least slightly stared at her breasts jiggling and remembered she was in a loose tank top and she wasn’t wearing a bra. “You’re all disgusting!” she pulled a pillow into her lap to cover her chest.

“I’m sorry! It was just so-“

“I didn’t....what?”

“Well you...just...”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, listen,” they all joined her on the bed, “I had a very long and extremely difficult day. When I got home and everyone started yelling...at or about me? I couldn’t tell? It just overloaded me. I was so excited to get home because home is safe. Home is where my favourite people are. So I was surprised and overemotional. On any other day I would’ve snapped back at you guys. But things are okay right now.”

“Really?” Simon asked, happily.

“Yeah. I’m still completely confused and I barely remember the pieces I got of that conversation.”

“Well. We can explain it? If you want? We figured that you would...” Markus offered.

Ellen smiled gently at him. He looked so soft then. “I’d like that...but...”

“Tomorrow?” he asked with a smile.

“You can still read my mind LED-less can’t you!”

“Yes, I am amazing, I know,” Markus grinned and winked. Connor clenched the bedspread in his fists.

“One more.” She looked into his eyes closely. Simon tried to ignore the sexual tension but couldn’t so he looked at Connor and rolled his eyes instead.

“’I love you and goodnight, but can you bring me a glass of ice water please?’” Markus ventured.

“Score!” Ellen said.

“Bee are bee,” Markus hopped off the bed.

“You’re ready to go to sleep?” Simon asked sadly. He’d barely seen her that day.

“Awe, I’m sorry Sy, work was stupid. But I’m still on holidays so we can all hang out tomorrow and I just got the BEST idea for a surprise!” she gasped.

She looked at Connor, still grinning excitedly. “Oh! Me too?” Connor asked.

“Of course!”

“What about Toast?”

“Toa-oh my God. You named her TOAST!”

“You said she looked like a toasted marshmallow!”

“I’m a true inspiration. Oh and Toast is too small. Toast might get smooshed.”

Simon laughed. “That’s funny because you can also smoosh real toast!”

“Oh my GOD!” Simon and Connor balled up laughing. Man, new senses of humour were so fresh. She sighed and saw the stuffed duck Simon had given her on her nightstand. She pulled it to her side so that he would see it before leaving. Markus reappeared and placed a glass of water where the duck had been.

“So, I guess it’s goodnight?” Markus asked.

It hurt. These three beautiful people whom she adored all on her bed and she just wanted to ask them all to curl up with her like a litter of kittens and go to sleep. She did the opposite.

“Guess so! Night night,” Ellen crawled to the edge of the bed to hug Markus, then Simon, whispering to both of them that she loved them. Connor hovered.

“Do you need anything else?” he asked.

_I’m fine. Thanks for tonight._

_I can stay?_ He looked hopeful.

She did feel like she needed someone right now. But the way they had all looked at her in such a sad and wanting way.

“I think it’s best if I’m by myself right now. You can give me a preposterously long hug though?” he pouted but agreed. She sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking a deep breath in hope that the memory of being held so tightly would last through the night. Fortunately, it did.

“Turn around! Spin, Toast! Turn around!” Connor urged. He was sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree trying to use treats and a ribbon to teach his puppy tricks. Toast was very good at doing a trick on command. It was just the wrong trick. He barked brightly and stood on his hind legs.

“Good Toast! Good job!” Markus said from the couch and the pup happily ran over to him and licked his hand.

“Are you giving her treats when she does the wrong thing?!”

“...no?”

“Toast is just an eccentric individual!” Josh pointed out. Markus nodded and pointed at Josh. “Toast, sick ‘im!” Markus turned the puppy towards Connor. She saw her papa and happily ran at him. Connor scooped her up and lay on the floor, placing her on his chest.

“No, no! Leave me be! Don’t kill me! Blehhhh,” he cried. Toast slid forward on his chest and stopped herself by pushing her paws on his mouth. “MMmmmfffffmmmm!”

“What’s up, fours,” North walked in spinning her lacrosse stick, fresh ball in tow.

“No!” Simon called and pointed at her. “Humans are sleeping!”

“ _Human_ is sleeping,” North corrected. “I see that as five to one.”

“Six to two if you count pets,” offered Josh.

“Hey Con, how’s losing that baby weight?” Markus asked. Connor was holding Toast in the air and was mirroring her wriggles, unknowingly.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Markus,” Connor said pointedly. They all laughed. North moved to kneel a few feet from Connor.

“Hey! Hey little sweetie, come here,” North said oddly sweetly and put the tennis ball on the floor. Connor set Toast down and she pranced to North, putting one paw on top of the tennis ball and falling when it rolled away. North rolled the ball to Connor and Toast chased it until he rolled it back.

“Simon, you okay?” asked Markus.

Simon was lying on the couch quietly and staring at the ceiling, drumming his fingers on his stomach. “Hm? Oh. Yeah...” he stood up. “No. Okay, look. I agree that we should tell Ellen about what we had been talking about when she got home from work. We freaked her out by getting angry and emotional. But I think we should plan what we’re going to say.”

“You want us to orchestrate a conversation?” North laughed. “That’s a very devious and un-Simon strategy.”

“I want us to orchestrate...an explanation,” Simon said.

“You sound like an insane sociopath but I get what you’re trying to say,” Josh rolled his eyes. “She’s gonna freak out anyway.”

“I don’t _know_ ,” sing songed North as she looked at Connor, “She’s pretty damn romantically adventurous.”

Connor looked down as he caught the tennis ball and scratched Toast’s head, ignoring North’s smirk.

“I’m just saying, if any of us would be down for an adventure, it’s her,” she stood and poked Simon’s head with her stick. He swatted her away but realized she was right.

“Well she does have, like, 25 years more experience,” Josh laughed.

“Okay! 10 years _max_ ,” Markus laughed back.

“Oh! Good point,” Josh agreed. “We haven’t all been sexually active from birth.”

“You’re disgusting,” Simon rolled his eyes and smiled, sitting down. “So what’s the plan?”

“Okay, I vote that one of you just outright says it and we let the chips fall where they may,” North said. She knew that whatever they planned, it was going to have a wrench thrown into it when Ellen word vomited Connor’s name.

“I vote, _you_ say it outright,” Markus countered to North.

“No! We are going to ease her into it like a really hot bath,” Simon gestured. Connor blushed indigo at that memory and was glad no one was looking at him. “So we start by laying out the current situation, right?”

“And _firmly_ point out the problems,” Markus added. “Telling her that we just want her to be happy and we hate that she’s in pain trying to make decisions that...may be unnecessary?”

This was painful for Connor. He was never more grateful for a dog’s existence in his life.

Simon sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I’m just going to say it. I hate this. This is so awkward.”

“You’re awkward, aren’t you used to it?” North reminded him.

“No, no, he’s right,” Markus leaned forward. “I mean, are we really thinking about this?” he asked Simon.

He took his time raising his head to look at Markus. “I don’t know. What I do know, is that we can’t know for sure unless we know how she feels.” Markus nodded in agreement.

“Okay, so after that, we’ll just...” Markus gestured forward.

“You’re a great leader, Markus,” Josh nodded. Markus groaned and threw his head back against the couch.

“Okay, then say, ‘We started thinking about what your ideal situation would be,’ so she considers it on her own on some level, _then_ I’ll say that I asked what you two thought of an open relationship idea,” North offered.

“Oh thank God,” Simon said. “Okay if you’d introduced it, I’d be okay with laying out what Markus and I had been arguing about.”

“Simon, you’ll make it totally one sided!” Markus argued. Again.

“Okay...I’ll tell her how I felt, you say how you felt, then together we’ll explain why we were upset,”

“HA, no,” North glared. “I will tell her why you were yelling after you lay out your feelings on the situation. I’m not having a triplicate repeat scenario.”

“Then we ask her what she thinks?” asked Markus.

“Well you should throw in, ‘So what would your ideal situation be?’ so that you’re not just giving her one concrete option,” said Connor as he sat up and peeked over the side of the couch. Markus glared.

“Then she’d be in control, that’s smart! Thanks Connor,” Simon said excitedly. He wouldn’t tell them but he was getting sort of...excited for this idea. It was only partly because he was dying to touch her naked skin again. Markus was clouded. Simon couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“That’s what we want right? Or...what you guys want. Well, no, I don’t mean that it’s good that she’s the only one in control, ever, but we want her to decide for herself...right?” Connor rambled.

Markus looked at Connor closely, annoyed at this point, “And what, in your opinion, choices would she be deciding between?” No one could ignore the bite in his words.

Connor’s face crumpled. “I just...I don’t know,” he mumbled.

North watched as Simon sat, oblivious to the tension, thinking. Maybe he was the right choice. He was the only one who seemed more invested in her than in himself.

“I’m horrified that no one has included me in this hypothetical conversation so I’m planning on playing announcer now,” Josh leaned back and spread his arms across the back of the couch.

“I will motherfucking kill you,” North deadpanned.

“Someone has to break the tension!” Josh cried.

“It really is the only thing you have to offer to the conversation, even now,” Simon pointed out.

“You bitch,” Josh glared.

“No! I just mean you’re not as involved in the scenario!” Simon laughed as a pillow hit him in the stomach.

“What about Connor?” Josh pointed.

“Yeah, what about Connor?” Markus said snidely. North chucked her tennis ball at his head. He caught it easily.

“I...I’m her best friend! She tells me everything. I know...everything,” Connor picked up Toast and sat behind the couch again. Markus glared at nothing and everything.

“Okay well this actually sounds like an accomplishable plan,” North said in surprise, “I vote we wait until she brings it up tomorrow. In the meantime,” she pulled her lighter from her pocket.

“Fireball!!!!!” screamed Markus.

“ _Nooooo_!” Connor screamed and stood to run off with Toast covered in his arms. “You just taught him to chase the ball you troglodyte!”

[1] _It_ – Stephen King

[2] _Drive_ \- Halsey


	12. Chapter 12

**December 27 th, 2038**

The next morning, Ellen woke up to Pancake curled around her head like a halo. “Hey little fluff! Wanna come under the cuvvies?” she held up her blanket and Pancake crawled into the warm little cubby and purred against Ellen’s tummy. She grabbed her phone and checked her messages.

Connor: I’m excited for your surprise today!

Markus: Wish I was with you...

Simon: Did you know that I adore your eyes? I’m glad you like your duckling by the way, I hope that Pancake isn’t too jealous.

North: Dude, I FUCKING need to talk to you. Don’t bother doing your hair today, your head is going to explode.

Kamski: Yesterday was bizarre. Sorry for the intensity and the shock. I hope you’re feeling better about everything this morning.

Josh: I think everyone texted you and I don’t like being left out. I’m sorry that we’re sort of...the least tight friendship in the house but I think you’re really great!

Damn, son. She knew the second she texted anyone in the house they would all know she was awake so she texted Kamski.

You: I definitely agree. It was like reading all of my philosophy textbooks and watching the past 23 seasons of Black Mirror in the space of thirty seconds. Sleep is the human equivalent of turning something off then turning it back on again.

Kamski: That’s a good one! Can I use that?

You: Not publicly, I stole it from the internet.

Kamski: Can you come in today?

You: Dude! Bro! We’re on holiday! The world may be in a state of peril but I am only concerned with taking five androids sledding for the first time today.

Kamski: No one else will listen to me ramble and respond in the same way!

You: You are so selfish. I’m babysitting your children.

Kamski: ...Goddammit.

You: Listen, I know this is probably out of line, but you need a break Eli. I don’t think you should work right now. You need to take a few days to settle down after...that. Let it sink in before you...

Kamski: ?

You: ...I can’t finish that sentence without being a bitch

Kamski: Guess you’re obligated then.

You. Sigh. Before you make a mistake.

Kamski: You may be a bitch but that doesn’t make you wrong.

You: What would you think of going up to your place on the lake and coming back for our New Year’s Party?

Kamski: I’m going to go in today and make sure there’s ground control and the non disclosure agreements have all of their i’s dotted and all of the t’s crossed.

You: Text me later with updates?

Kamski: Cross my heart, hope to die.

She stretched. It was so nice to have a non-sexual male friend again. Especially one she could talk so deeply with. It was nice to have a human friend again.

“C’mon lil Cake, uppy daisy,” she flipped the blankets back, much to his dismay. The memory of the night before made her skin flush even though it was sweet and innocent. Pancake meowed and curled around her ankles.

She laughed and scratched him before throwing on some comfy leggings and searching for her bra from the day before. She found it under the bed where Connor must’ve hidden it. Next to it was, “AH! PANCAKE!” He’d thrown up all over her beautiful black dress. She sighed and balled it up to wash ASAP. She put on a plaid flannel button down. Pancake sat on the sink next to Ellen while she washed her face and brushed her teeth then put on make up and brushed her hair, singing _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ on repeat and thinking about last night. All of her loves sitting on the bed, their eyes asking her to choose them. She was spoiled. She figured it was time and replied to the rest of her texts quickly so no one accused her of favouritism.

Connor: Dress comfy!

Markus: My bed was pretty lonely...I had Pancake?

Simon: There’s plenty of room for both of them!

North: Is this about your vagina or mine?

She grabbed her dress and made her way to the far end of the hall to take the back stairs down and went into the laundry room unnoticed. Once she turned the machine on cold she heard from behind her, “You’ll go this far to find something that vibrates?”

“Oh fuck off South,” she laughed.

“What are you doing? I thought Simon was our butler,” North was curious.

“Pancake threw up on my dress!”

“I didn’t know he was such a dick.”

“He’s not! He’s my baby!”

“Well, babies do puke on everything.”

Ellen crossed her arms and leaned against the dryer. “So what will make my head explode? I’m enticed.”

“You...damn. You are getting an orchestrated speech today. I just wanted you to be prepared.”

“What!?” Ellen stood forward, “From who?”

“Um...everyone?” North put her hands in her back pockets.

“Like an intervention?”

“No! The opposite. We don’t want you to stop doing anything. They, Markus and Simon, want to ask you to consider something.”

“If they were planning on cloning me you’d tell me right?”

“I’d tell everyone.”

“So what is it?”

“I think they should tell you, but I told them I’d be there and sort of mediate so I’ll be on your side.”

“I’m _fucking_ terrified right now.”

“Oh it’s not scary! I’m actually...jealous?” she tilted her head.

“Huh. Interesting.”

“Hey I wanted to ask, you and Elijah seem really tight. Are you sure there’s nothing going on there?” she asked awkwardly.

“OH MY GOD I’m not in love with everyone!”

“You _so_ are! I call love slut!”

“Three is my max.”

“You used to think two was your max.”

“And before that, one was my max.”

“So you swear there’s nothing going on with you and Kamski?”

“Oh fuck you. No there’s not. I actually think you guys would be perfect for each other. You’d both challenge each other. It’d be _hot_ hot.”

“True...God not to mention how hot he is on his own,” she moaned lightly and Ellen laughed.

“What’s your max, by the way?”

“Of romantic loves?”

“Yeah.”

North winked, “Infinity.”

“I think you might be onto something. C’mon, I need breakfast.”

The two walked down to the kitchen.

“Well, I guess you’d eventually run out of time, that’s the only issue,” North pointed out.

“Well...chafing.”

North snorted. “Shut up! Oh I guess they’d also kill your phone battery,” she pointed at Ellen’s breast pocket.

“Yeah and I need that to play Snake! People have no respect.”

They came out of the hallway and entered the bright living room, making Ellen squint.

“Ladies,” Markus said sexily. She swooned. “What are you chatting about?”

“Love.” “Snake.”

“I have no idea what that means,” he studied them.

“Good!” Ellen shouted and North laughed. They walked into the kitchen. Markus was left thinking about snakes in love. Connor came out of the studio where he’d been testing all of the colours Ellen had picked for Markus

“Hey, do snakes fall in love?” Markus asked.

“Well...they mate and have offspring?” Connor leaned on the back of the other couch.

“Yeah but do you think they _love.”_

“I bet they do,” Connor said thoughtfully. “Wait...Markus, snakes don’t have arms.”

“Oh hello there!” Simon smiled at them from the coffee maker. “You texted so I thought I’d make you coffee.” The tips of his ears cooled and she smiled.

“That’s so sweet! Thank you,” Ellen walked over and kissed his cheek. North watched him lean sideways into her and gaze sweetly as she hopped up on the counter.

“It seems like you’re always doing housework,” North pointed out.

“Old habits die hard,” he told them.

Ellen looked at his back and bit her lip. He was so sweet. A husband material kind of guy. Her father would be horrified. She had the urge to suck on his bottom lip like a peppermint and watch all of his skin pale and glow blue. Markus was sexy. Drop dead gorgeous. But Simon had something imperceptible. She glanced at North who was stifling her laughter. Ellen glared as Simon turned and handed her a mug of coffee.

“Whoa, did I miss something?” he asked.

“We were just teasing each other,” Ellen smiled, smitten.

Simon grabbed the other mug from the counter and wrapped his hands around it. “Hmm...” he said suspiciously and couldn’t help but grin at her.

“Wait, you’re drinking coffee?” North asked.

“You can do that?” Ellen asked.

“A little? But I don’t really like the taste...I just like the way it smells,” he smiled down at his mug. Ellen realized that the only time he ever smelled coffee while deviant was with her.

“That’s adorable, but don’t you think it’s kind of wasteful?” North accused.

“You have destroyed about 400 tennis balls within the last week alone.”

“You spent so much money on lacrosse sticks on top of that that the credit card company called and asked if you were mentally stable,” Ellen teased.

“You win.”

“Okay,” Ellen brainstormed, “What if his cup is my second cup?”

“Then what would I smell?”

“That sounded so weird,” Ellen shook her head.

“That it did.” Simon was looking at her. It made her smile and she couldn’t stop. Neither could he. After a few minutes Simon glanced at North and said, “Oh sorr - “ but she was gone. He laughed nervously. “Oops.”

“I think she’s had enough of us flirting,” Ellen giggled.

“Oh yeah?” Simon set his mug on the counter and turned to face her, putting one hand on either side of her waist. His palms were on the counter and weren’t touching her. He was always so careful. “Well I definitely haven’t had enough of it yet.” He smiled and leaned his belly against her crossed knees.

“It’s nice to know we won’t annoy anyone right now that’s for sure,” she held her mug out so her could smell the coffee and he closed his eyes and smiled. She giggled. He stood taller and stared into her blue eyes. Four blue eyes. “So what kind of flirting did you have in mind Mr. Bigshot?”

He looked suddenly shy and smiled with half of his mouth. He always did when he was put on the spot. It was adorable. But this time he didn’t look away. “God, I want to kiss you.” Her smile dropped. He never talked like that. She felt dizzy. Neither of them knew what it meant when she nodded. “I’m sorry...” he looked away and stepped back.

“No, no, it’s...I...,” she shook her head a little and giggled, “Come back.” Simon smiled and did as he was told. “So you don’t like the taste of coffee huh?”

“Not really. It’s so bitter!”

“Well have you tried it with cream and sugar or anything like that?”

He shook his head. She hopped down and he didn’t pull away from the counter for a few seconds so they were pressed closely together. She held her breath. When he relinquished control she walked to the fridge. They didn’t have cream but they had milk. She brought it and the sugar bowl over to the coffee maker and added some to Simon’s coffee. He liked watching the way her shirt rose on her hips when she reached up for things. He could see those squiggly lines on her skin that she hated so much but he adored. He forgot what they felt like on his fingers and he desperately wanted to touch them. She turned and handed him the mug, noticing that he was biting his lip. The coffee was now a firm beige. It smelled the same.

“Try this! Just a little sip,” he took it out of her hands and looked at her with suspicion as he rose it to his lips. His lips. She bit _her_ lip. He raised his eyebrows and ran his tongue against his bottom lip. His tongue. He saw her pulse quicken but didn’t say anything about it. “That’s so much better!”

“See!” she smiled and clasped her hands under her chin.

“Why don’t you drink it like this? It’s so good!” she laughed at how happy he looked.

“I used to, but after awhile...I don’t know. I got depressed and it felt like too much work so the days that I mustered the energy to make coffee, which was enough. Then I was awake but it was already in my belly so it was too late.”

Simon said softly, “That’s actually a really sad story.”

“It kind of is,” hearing it out loud depressed her all over again.

“So when you moved here and one of us made your coffee, why didn’t you change back?”

She stared at his chest and thought. “I have no earthly idea, duck.” Simon smiled and handed her his coffee. She watched as he carefully added exactly how much milk and sugar she had haphazardly dumped in.

“How’d I do?” he asked her nervously.

Ellen laughed and told him, “You don’t have to be so careful! It’s just whatever amount you happen to throw in!”

“But yours was so good!”

“Well, in that case, you did perfectly,” they leaned against counters opposite each other and sipped their coffees, looking across the tops of their mugs at each other. They swallowed and she giggled.

“So there’s a rumour going that you have a surprise today, Ms. Perkins.”

_I’ve heard you do too,_ she thought, grateful she didn’t have her LED. She wasn’t good at thinking quietly. “That I do! Better prepare yourself. If you could feel pain, you’d be sore later,” she said suggestively.

He raised his eyebrows, “That’s a surprise for everyone?”

“Yeah, it’s an orgy,” she sipped her coffee and watched his face sputter in confusion and shock until she finished her sip and clarified that she was kidding.

“That frazzled me!” he accused her.

“I know! It was priceless!” she hopped up and down and sloshed a generous amount hot coffee on her socks. “Oh no!”

“HA karma!” Simon laughed. He gripped her waist and sat her on the counter. She laughed as he rolled off her small socks and grabbed a tea towel to dry her feet.

“What on _earth_ is going on?” Josh yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

“Minor emergency spillage,” Ellen laughed.

Simon stood. “Coffee, heat, socks, feet.”

“Poetry, yeet,” Josh said. Ellen giggled and it took Simon a minute.

“You okay?” he asked her with his hands on her knees, looking concerned.

“Oh yeah! The milk cooled it off enough.”

“Your feet are awfully red...”

Josh walked around the island to look. “Whoa. Oh my God!” He grabbed one of her feet and held it up. “Your feet are so small! How do you stand up!”

She laughed. She’d always thought her feet were cute. They’d never gotten very big and were very delicate looking. Right now, they did look sunburnt.

“Oh my God! I’ve never noticed!” Simon held up her other foot. They were inspecting them like they were a newfound species.

“Well I’m _sorry_ that I’m not a perfectly proportionate android!” she laughed.

“What size are these?! Like a 1?” Josh asked.

“They’re a 6! They’re not that little!” she said.

“Well the important thing is, it looks like they aren’t burnt seriously,” Simon told her.

North called for Josh upstairs. He dropped her foot so it thudded against the cabinets. “Ow!” Simon looked at her in sudden realization.

“What is it?” she asked, worriedly. He grinned wickedly and began tickling her foot. She screamed and kicked at him but he persisted. She tried to yank her foot back but instead it pulled her towards him and her bum slipped off the counter, making her squeal again. She closed her eyes in preparation for the impact but instead felt firm arms grab her ass and her head. She opened her eyes and Simon was looking at her with apology.

He gently sat her on the ground and whispered, “I am so, so sorry, are you alright?” his eyes were literally fearful.

“Yeah, I’m fine! Relax baby,” she touched his cheek and her pinkie brushed his ear. She breathed in quickly and pulled her hand away. She smiled softly at the ground and looked up to see him smiling shyly at her. They’d just felt a whole lot of love. His hand was still on her back.

“What the hell! Is everyone okay?!” Markus ran into the kitchen.

Simon sat back and removed his hand. “Down here!” she called.

“Why are you on the floor? Sitting in a pool of coffee?” Markus laughed then looked a little bit nervous about them being on the floor together.

“I tickled her foot, then she yanked it back but,” Simon started laughing again as he helped her up, “the counter was slipperier than my grip so...”

“So I fell to the floor in dramatic fashion!” she straightened herself up.

Markus gasped. “Simon! You monster!” he yelled exaggeratedly.

“Hey I caught her!”

“That’s actually impressive,” Markus nodded.

“You all make me feel extremely breakable,” she pointed out and grabbed her coffee.

Simon and Markus looked at each other. “Well...you kind of are?” Markus pointed out.

“ _WOOOOOOOOW_ that was low! But yeah, I am. That makes my surprise idea even more hilarious.”

“What is it?” Simon’s eyes lit up.

“COUNCIL! ASSEMBLE!” she yelled. “Do you think that worked?”

Markus looked at her, then touched his temple. Dammit. North and Josh ran in looking guilty.

“What were you guys - “ Markus started.

“What! I’m working!” Connor came in, dragging his feet.

“Guys, Markus, shut up. We...are going sledding! After I change my pants!”

Hours later, once the sun went down, six snow covered friends loudly exploded back into their house.

“Oh God my tailbone is stinging!”

“Blame North!” Connor pointed.

“LOVE how dirty that sounded,” Josh laughed.

“What do you think sex _is_?!” Ellen looked horrified.

“Okay everyone who _has_ had sex, raise your hand!” he yelled. Ellen, Simon, Josh, Connor, and North raised their hands.

“ _Awwwe_ ,” Ellen and Josh both cooed at Markus and he stared at the ceiling and shook his head. All but Simon and Ellen were surprised.

“Why did our conversation turn to this!” Markus yelled.

“Because Josh thinks you’re supposed to thrust...on the outside of a person?” North said in mock confusion.

Josh rolled his eyes. They all shed their coats and boots and mittens. Connor unwound Ellen’s scarf and her hair stuck out with static, making him laugh.

“I can guarantee that I have had more sex than all of you!” Josh said.

“HA!” Ellen said.

“Oh wait. Yeah. Second.”

“Maybe third,” Simon added. Markus rolled his eyes. He was supremely losing this conversation. Ellen realized how sad North looked and her friend’s past stabbed her in the heart.

She panicked and looked up at Josh. It took him a second to notice. She glanced at North then back to him. He put his hand over his face.

She took a stab. “I don’t know. I’ve had a _lot_ of sex and it feels like...whatever has happened is in the past. Not to be cheesy, but whoever you’re with now is the only thing that matters. I literally couldn’t name half of...I mean...never mind. _Is_ that cheesy?”

“That is so cheesy that I’m gonna grate it,” said Markus, “but I’m sure that’s true. That’s why things _are_ cliché; so many people have said them because they’re true. I may be...a _virgin_ ,” he said painfully, “but I agree. It’s who your with now that matters,” Markus walked past Ellen and ruffled her already ridiculous hair. When he saw that no one was looking, he walked backwards and put his hands in his pockets then winked.

“Wait...ohhhh. Because you were married to GAVIN!” Josh realized as he tossed his beanie onto the growing pile of snow gear in the middle of the foyer.

“Josh, Jesus!” North said. Ellen burst out laughing anyway. Fuck Gavin. Josh and North joined in. Ellen looked at Connor and Simon who seemed unsure. When they saw her expression they started to laugh too and they all headed into the living room. Ellen grabbed a pencil from the coffee table and put it between her teeth. She twisted her hair up on the top of her head and wiggled the pencil through to make a top knot. When she looked around she realized they were staring at her.

“How did you do that?” North asked.

“I...I don’t know? I learned when I was a teenager,” she said uncertainly. “I thought you guys knew everything.”

“It’s just...” Connor stared at her hair.

“So twisty,” Simon finished and Connor nodded.

“It’s seriously not hard. North come here.” North sat on the floor in front of her and she grabbed another pencil. She pulled North’s hair up into a ponytail and twisted it around the middle, slower this time so the boys could see. She wiggled the pencil through and...it fell out. North’s hair tumbled down again. “Wait, I’ll try again.” She did with the same result then it hit her. “North your hair is too soft! Android hair is such a different texture it’s not gripping the pencil!”

“ _Nooo!”_ She cried. “It looks so convenient!”

Ellen stroked North’s hair in fascination. “So soft...”

“Wait!” Connor said, “Pup pup, come here!” he picked up Toast and held her out to Ellen. “Compare him!”

Ellen giggled and cradled Toast. “Ohhhh sorry North, she wins the soft medal. Little Toto,” she cooed and stroked him in her lap. At this point she was sitting in the center of the middle couch in the U around the TV. North was in front of her, the puppy was in her lap, and she was flanked by Connor and Pancake. Simon was on the couch to her right and Markus and Josh were on the couch to her left. Simon and Markus looked at one another. If there was ever a time for this, it was now.

“So, Ellen, we wanted to talk to you about something,” said Simon awkwardly. North tipped her head back and shot her a _See?_ look then stood up.

“Who’s we?” she asked.

“Simon and I,” Markus said.

“Do you want everyone else to...go?” she asked hopefully.

“No, it’s okay, North is sort of...”

“I’m here because they’re hot headed morons who don’t know how to express their emotions.”

“So android men don’t fight the human stereotype?”

“I wish,” Connor muttered and Ellen snorted.

“Okay. Simon? You go first,” North offered.

“Okay...” he sat forward, “I’ve been really sad lately. I...I really love you. Okay, I’m not going to deny it, I want to be with you. I know you said you needed space to think but we just can’t take it.”

“Wait what? Is this an ultimatum?” Ellen asked. Toast jumped into Connor’s lap and he was grateful for the distraction.

“No! No, we wouldn’t do that,” Markus said, “We – “

“Let me finish,” Simon said. “We’ve seen how torn up you’ve been and it’s made me...well, it’s made me really sad. I already said that. Depressed. When you love someone...I just want you to be happy, Ellen. It’s hard watching you suffer and knowing that it’s my fault.”

She saw his eyes glisten and his voice cracked. “It’s not your _fault_ , Sy! It’s my fault! It’s...my fault for not being decisive. I...I should’ve waited. After you died I shouldn’t have...fuck...”

“No! That’s my fault too! I told Markus that if anything happened to me, I wanted him to take care of you. I wanted...I _thought_ that I wanted you to be together because I wanted you to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Markus snorted slightly at that. “Do you have something to say?” Simon asked.

“Everyone here knows that’s a lie. You wanted her to be happy as long as she _belonged_ to you in Jericho.”

“Markus, things were different in Jericho! We were at war! This is now!” Simon said firmly, not loudly.

“Nothing is different between Jericho and now!” Markus spat back.

“Okay! Okay, whoa. Easy there fellas,” North stood between them. “Okay. Ellen what Simon is saying is that he wants you to be happy no matter what and he’s hated seeing you sad. Right?” She looked at Simon. He nodded at the floor. “Okay, Markus? Keep your cool or you’re taking a time out.”

Markus took a deep breath. “Okay. I’ve been torn up seeing you suffer too. I’m...this is hard with everyone staring at me.”

“Guys don’t be weird!” North said and everyone but Ellen looked away.

“Am I okay?” she whispered to Markus. He laughed and nodded.

“I am deeply in love with you, Ellen,” his eyes were desperate, pleading, and they suddenly, truly, felt like the only people in the room. “I want to be with you. I hate seeing you upset like this. I want...I want so many things, God.” Markus put his face in his hands.

“Okay guys what is going on I’m _extremely_ confused here,” Ellen said.

“Okay, my turn,” North sighed. “So I was thinking about that conversation we had in the bathroom - ”

“What?” Markus, Simon, Connor, and Josh asked and their eyes snapped to North.

“ - and I realized that they,” she pointed at Markus and Simon, “were looking at this all wrong. We were right.”

“About the smooshing people together thing? Kamski couldn’t figure anything out. Well, yet.”

“Sort of! Why were we thinking about only monogamous relationships? It’s 2038, that’s not how people even operate anymore.”

Ellen inhaled in realization. Only problem was...they weren’t the right people.

“Wait so you’re suggesting that we...us three...”

North continued. “Not really? I thought about different types of relationships and there are so many options that involve you _not_ choosing.” Ellen’s head fell to one side and she narrowed her eyes. She felt Connor move ever so slightly so that his knee was touching hers. “So my, our, question is, if you could paint the perfect picture, what would your ideal romantic situation be?” North posed.

“North, I’ve been asking that question since I was 16! How should I know?” Ellen asked. “Wait, holy hell Josh how have you been this quiet for this long?”

“I’ve been running commentary in my head,” he admitted. “This was made for the silver screen.”

She sighed. “Let me think.” She sat forward and rubbed her temples. How the fuck was she going to play this? Asking for a day to think was more of the same and would just leave her more lost. They didn’t know about the Connor piece of the puzzle. She did love them all but this was weird and she wanted to not worry so much but...three boyfriends? That was insane. Would they be allowed to sleep with other people? She wanted to get married one day, too.

“Do you have any, like, questions?” North asked.

“Or anything to add,” Markus then looked at Connor.

“This is a LOT,” she said with wide eyes. “So would that mean everyone could date other people?”

“It’d be...whatever you want,” North said.

Ellen mouthed _WOW_ and rolled her head back to look at the ceiling. “And you two are okay with this?” she looked between Simon and Markus.

“Well there is one other thing,” Markus sat forward and everyone looked at him. “I, for one, know I’m way too protective, so if he did anything even slightly out of line I would – “

“I believe you said you’d rip off one of my limbs and beat me to a pulp,” Simon interrupted in a pleasant voice. Ellen looked at him and tried not to laugh.

“I _may_ have said that. Not the pulp part.”

“The ripping off limbs part seemed more significant anyway,” Simon said.

“So it made me feel like he doesn’t care as much,” Markus said.

“Wait, what? You’ve never said that before. I’m the one who was willing to listen to North because in the end I cared about _her_ happiness over my envy,” Simon stood and pointed at Ellen. North moved to push him back down but he brushed her away.

“Well, it’s what I think? We said we’d talk to her about this, not that we all agreed.” Markus leaned back.

“Fuck. He’s right,” North admitted.

“Wait so you’re propositioning a situation that currently couldn’t possibly exist. Right Markus?” Ellen asked.

He looked at her for a moment and sighed. “I wanted to know what would make you happy first.”

“Markus, are you being difficult on purpose?” North asked.

“Well, maybe _I_ want to know all of _our_ options,” Markus gestured between Ellen and himself and stood to face Simon. Oh no.

“Guys...” North warned.

“Stay out of this North. This is between me and Simon, you know that.”

“And me?!” Ellen spoke up in annoyance.

“Yes, obviously,” Simon said softly and looked at her. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Markus shook his head and sighed.

Ellen bit her lip then called over the boys heads, “Hey North! How many people can you be in love with?”

North laughed. “Infinity.”

Ellen smiled and stood up on the couch. She was tired of this stupid bickering and knew they were inches away from picking out individual flaws. “Everyone sit down!” she yelled. They all looked at her, surprised at her sudden authority, then backed up and did as they were told.

“I’m going to be completely honest right now and I need you all to promise that you won’t start yelling or fighting because you _did_ ask what my ideal situation would be. Got it?” they nodded. Connor was clutching Toast nervously. Ellen looked at him and sighed. “I want to be allowed to love whoever I want and sleep with whoever I want until I _firmly_ decided who I want to be in a serious relationship with. That’s my honest answer. Is that enough?” she sat down on the back of the couch and crossed her arms.

“Whoever...as in anyone. Not just these two?” North was baiting Connor like a worm.

“...yes.” A silence fell as everyone thought over her words. Connor was looking at her.

“Is this about Kamski?” Josh piped up.

“GOD no!” she looked horrified and mimed a gag. North thought. She needed to get everything in the open for this to work. Ellen was too in control but Connor...Connor looked ready to overheat.

“Okay, I like that,” North said. “You said ‘until I decide who I want to be in a serious relationship with.’” Ellen nodded with everyone’s eyes on her. “So ultimately, you would choose.”

“Yeah, I think I would. For things to...move forward in the future, I would only want to be with one person.” She was careful not to look at anyone but North because she knew they would all overthink and decide that she had picked whoever she looked at first.

“You know what? I’m actually curious now,” Markus asked the room. “No hard feelings, who would you guys want her to pick?” he was still angry. Very.

Everyone paused and stared at him.

“We can’t – “ started North.

“Markus,” Josh said casually.

“What?” North and Simon asked him.

“What! That’s how I feel! He sacrificed her love to save our people. When her boyfriend died, he was there for her and gave her room to grieve by not doing anything rash but he was there for her. He held back until he knew everything was perfect. It just seems _right_ to me. _They_ seem right. They’re the freaking King and Queen for crying out loud. Their kiss saved our _lives._ ”

They all stared at him until he felt awkward, which takes a long time for Josh. “Sorry! _God_. North, pick,” he shouted.

North looked at Ellen carefully. “Fine, if we’re doing this, I think she should be with Simon,” he leaned forward and smiled at North excitedly. “This entire time, he’s literally only talked about how _she_ feels. He’s never even mentioned how he would feel. Plus, they have a history. They were madly in love! He sacrificed his life for Markus and then came back from the dead, still in love with her!”

“And what about Hannah?” Markus crossed his arms.

“We are so not going to start picking specific mistakes,” North held her hand up at Simon. He looked ready to start throwing punches, verbal or otherwise. Tensions were high. Rage was on the tip of everyone’s tongue. She had no idea that Josh or North felt this way. They had both made extremely good points. North knew she was the one who had to end this. “Connor, you’re the tie breaker. Who should she pick?”

Everyone looked at him. He was as white as androids could get without their skin disappearing. Toast had darted off somewhere and he was left without a safety blanket. He looked at Ellen, his mouth hanging open. He cleared his throat. His voice came quiet but clear. “Me.”

After a moment of silence and Connor looking like he had an apple on his head, Simon said, “What _?”_ in a quiet, sharp voice.

Connor knew that now was the time to be brave if he was going to follow his heart. He met Simon’s eyes and stood up. “I love her. Okay? _I’m_ her best friend, she tells _me_ everything. I’ve never pulled anything shady on her. I let her out of the DPD precinct while I was still working there. I was looking into her eyes when I deviated. We both fought against our own species in the revolutions! I gave her telepathy for Christmas and reconstructed her favourite music box from just one piece of it that I found on the floor of her old house. I’m who she comes to when she’s upset. It’s usually _about_ you two. You’re the cause of her pain. _I’m_ the person she should be with.” His speech stopped suddenly when he ran out of steam and decibels. He found everyone staring at him openly.

“Did you know about this?” Simon asked Ellen.

She locked her lips and closed her eyes, “Yes.”

“And how do you feel about him?”

“I...don’t know.” Connor looked defeated and Simon looked at her in relief.

Markus snapped, “I _knew_ it! You lied to me in the hall that day didn’t you!”

“No, no, she did lie but she was trying to save me. She was actually in the process of telling me that nothing was going to happen between us.”

“Ha. But you still think you should be together?” smirked Markus.

“Things have changed since then!” Connor insisted. “Haven’t they?” he asked her.

“What the fuck is even happening right now...” she replied to the ceiling.

“Look, I’m just going to throw this out there. _You held her at gunpoint,”_ Markus said loudly, enunciating, standing again.

“When I was still an android under DPD control!”

“It’s not like she’s just going to forget that Connor!”

“Do you want to really go about picking out exact mistakes in each other’s behaviour?”

“You know what? Yeah, yeah I do,” Markus and Connor were face to face now.

“Fine,” Connor spat, “let’s talk about when you abandoned her, while claiming you were in love with her, to appear, what? Tough? In front of the people of Jericho?”

“I chose to lead our species! Do you not think it broke my fucking heart,” he looked at Ellen then and his voice cracked, “to let Simon have her?” Ellen made a face. “I couldn’t have both; the androids would’ve thrown me out! I chose the world over my own selfish needs!” Markus yelled.

Simon stood and decided to throw in his opinion. He wasn’t about to take a knee now. “You know what Connor? It wasn’t that part that proved that he cared more about himself than her. It was when he left me on the roof of Stratford Tower only to run home and make out with my girlfriend the second she was vulnerable.”

“Hey! I – “ Ellen started. Unfortunately, her voice was only loud enough to get North’s attention. She came and sat next to Ellen on the back of the couch to watch the show.

“You know that’s not true! She was upset and it just...happened. Do you not think I was upset and vulnerable too?! I’d like to also point out that I’m the one who realized she was human in the first place and protected her. Not to mention, I turned Jericho to accept her!” Markus yelled. Simon rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. Why am I the only one on the stand right now?”

“Actually, that’s a good point,” Connor turned and glared at Simon, “what about you? You hit on a woman quite obviously when Ellen could see you. You were _in our house_ , essentially on display!”

“I know! I’m sorry! I was so self sabotaging I just didn’t feel like I’d ever be enough for you, Ellen,” he looked at her, “so I thought I should just ruin it before it ruined me.”

“That is such bullshit, oh my GOD!” Markus crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling. Simon was taken aback and gaped at him.

“No, I believe him there,” Connor said, “but he still did it.”

“We also can’t forget that he died to save me AND told me that I should be with her! He knowingly gave us permission to fall in love and be together.”

“You know what, you’re such an ass Markus. If you’re claiming ‘saving the world’ for not fighting for her at Jericho, I’m pretty sure I can claim it for fucking saving your life. You know, I only said all that because I thought I would be gone _forever_.”

“So much for best friends huh,” Markus smirked.

“And you,” Simon narrowed his eyes at Connor. “You knew she was unavailable twice over _and_ you had a boyfriend and you _still_ hit on her!”

“We have a connection, Simon! It was just too powerful not to act on.”

“Wait, act on? _Act_? Ellen what’s he talking about?” Markus turned to her. North grabbed her hand protectively.

“It was just – “

“No! Don’t you dare blame her! I kissed _her_.”

“What? When!” Simon asked. He looked hurt.

“Christmas Eve,” she admitted to her feet.

“Wow, that’s just perfect for you two isn’t it?” Markus’ eyes were on fire as he glared at Connor. He wouldn’t even look at Ellen. She was squeezing North’s hand for dear life.

“She didn’t do anything wrong!” Connor said insistently. North bobbed her head when he looked Ellen’s way. Connor noticed that she was staring down at the couch, pale and frozen, and remembered what he saw when they’d connected last night. Gavin yelling. Kamski yelling. And now, the three of them yelling.

“So now there’s even less of a chance for me, that’s fantastic,” Simon shook his head.

“Stop pulling the victim act!” Markus snapped.

“Guys! Shut up!” Connor yelled. They looked at him, then at her. She was silent. She was trying to stay present and not let them turn into a trio of Gavin’s. She forced herself to breathe but her vision was blurring. She was compromised. Why were all of them men she chose so...angry? Violent? What was wrong with her?

“Great group therapy, assholes,” North said.

“And now! It’s time for the talking fireball stick!” Josh grabbed North’s lacrosse stick and handed it to Markus.

“Nope,” Ellen slid off the couch and grabbed the stick. She wasn’t the kind of girl they could push around anymore. She turned and hurled it at the top of the Christmas tree in fury. A trail of broken metal and glass trickled down the branches with it. “Fuck all of this,” she glared at the men. She turned and walked upstairs, into her room, Pancake following her. Everyone was silent, lost in themselves. All they found was poison.

Ellen sat in the scalding hot bathtub and sobbed with her eyes pushed into her knees, making everything swirl in bright colours and her head sting. She was horrible. She had just destroyed Simon and Markus by telling them that when she wasn’t with either of them she jumped on the nearest man. Not even the nearest available man. She destroyed Connor by not outright kicking the other two to the curb. Josh probably thought she was an awful mess for yanking his best friends around. At least North understood her desperate sadness.

She assumed that it stemmed from not being loved before. She was so grateful that anyone loved her at all that she didn’t dare push anyone away. Knowing that didn’t help her feel less shitty. She had two locked doors between her and them. Her LED and phone were on her nightstand. She was in a rare form of isolation. She doubted any of them wanted to be with her now. In her attempt to have everything, she’d lost everything. Then again, the thought of being near any of them was sickening. Now that she’d seen them yelling at each other, they didn’t feel like the same people.

She grabbed her loofa and a nice bottle of exfoliator she’d been saving and began scrubbing her skin painfully hot and raw. It was what she did when she hated herself. She felt like she was getting rid of as much of her old self as possible. She continued to cry and her tears felt cold amidst the steam. When she was finished she leaned back and slid under the water to shake the soap out of her hair. She sat up and gasped, took another deep breath and laid back underwater for as long as possible, trying to pretend she didn’t exist. Why did it seem like no matter where she went, everyone would be better off without her there?

“I’m sorry,” Connor said softly.

Markus looked up at him. “Oh you are, are you? What for?”

Connor closed his eyes. “For kissing for the woman you love?”

“Well it can’t be that. If that was worth being sorry for, Simon would’ve apologized dozens of times by now,” he said snarkily.

“Dude, enough. Don’t take your anger out on us,” Simon sighed.

“Why not? I’m angry at him,” Markus pointed at Connor.

“I thought you were mad at Ellen?” Josh asked.

“I am...I think, I don’t know! I’m at you both for lying to me and going behind our backs. I’m mad because I’m so sick of never having what I want,” Markus snapped but there was a sob in his throat.

“You’re not mad, you’re jealous,” North realized.

“No, I am MAD,” Markus stormed into the art studio. Connor was stroking Toast. Simon was leaning into his hands. North and Josh were watching them.

“Guys, I think she’s just confused. Think about what she’s been through since this fall,” North said.

“Well we all went through that,” Josh said.

“Oh, your fiancée died then came back to life?” North asked.

“We were never engaged,” Simon said softly.

“So are you mad, Simon?” Josh asked.

“...no. I just feel small. Like I’m losing her more and more every day. She’s getting so far away from me.” Connor watched Simon, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“Connor, what are you thinking?” North prompted.

“I thought she was going to pick me.”

“Outright?” North asked. He nodded solemnly.

“Oh,” said Josh. That’s why he looked sad.

“Do you think she’s going to leave?” Simon asked.

“What? No, why would you think that?” North asked.

“Think about it. Whenever she feels like she’s a burden, she runs.” North had to admire the way he understood her.

“You’re right. She and I are tight these days. I’ll keep an eye on her and talk to her,” North offered.

“I’m sorry. I should never have suggested we talk to her,” Simon said.

“Probably not,” Josh agreed. Simon looked at him blankly.

“I think we should all just spend some time alone,” Connor said quietly. Everyone nodded in agreement and split up.

“No one bug her okay?” North added.

“She’ll think we’re angry at her if we give her the cold shoulder,” Connor pointed out.

“Okay, messages are fine as long as they aren’t excessive, but no physically going to her unless she asks,” North rolled her eyes.

“ _Wumff_ ,” said Toast. Connor went and changed then left through the front door to search out a distraction. He couldn’t bear to leave Toast so he brought her along. Simon grabbed the guitar Ellen gave him for Christmas and his small amp. He desperately wanted to go to her but knew North was right. Instead, he set up on the balcony so he could look down the hall in case she came out and sat on the floor with his back against the bookcase. North went down into the sitting room and started building and destroying cities on the 3D table to relieve her frustration. She brought Pancake to run across the table and destroy everything sporadically. Josh changed and left after Connor. Markus just ripped things and stabbed canvas.

Once Ellen was thoroughly stinging and breathless from being under the now freezing water, she got out of the tub and walked into her room, not bothering drying herself off, and crawled into her bed, realizing that Simon had made it for her that day. She had inflicted pain on herself and somehow Simon had wrapped himself around her.

She ripped her nightstand drawer open and grabbed two things: her LED and her silver ring.

_**[1]** _ _Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me  
  
Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how..._

Simon hated his singing voice but he liked to sing. He had his head leaned back and his eyes closed. The volume on his amp was down and he was murmuring the lyrics. He wished he could stand outside her window and play, like an 80’s movie.

_Hello?_

Simon froze.

_Ellen?_

_Yes...can anyone else hear me?_

_...it’s just us. I’m the closest to your room._

_Good, you’re the one I wanted to talk to._

_You do?_

_Can you ever forgive me, Sy?_

_Forgive you? What for?_

_Everything. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I’m wondering if it’s too late._

_I wasn’t angry at you in the first place!_

_Then why were you yelling? It frightened me. It reminded me of Gavin._

_Oh God I’m so sorry, I hadn’t even thought of that. They were both yelling and I just reacted. I felt like...I feel like...I’m losing you piece by piece._

_You aren’t. Is there any way you can come here without alerting anyone?_

_Look out your door._

A moment later, her head popped out, her sopping wet hair dripping onto the hardwood. She saw him and smiled and waved. He waved back and motioned for her to come closer.

_You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know  
  
_

Ellen tiptoed out in a silky yellow robe. She came down the hall and sat down just inside the corner so that if anyone came out downstairs, they couldn’t see her. She smiled and watched. He sang with his eyes closed again. He wasn’t sure if he had the guts to do it now while he could actually see someone listening.

_  
Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me  
  
Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

When he finished, he looked at her and was smiling tiredly. She whispered, “I’m sorry.”

His face saddened. He knew that even if he kept insisting he wasn’t angry she wouldn’t drop it. “I know. I forgive you. For everything,” he whispered. He reached his hand out and laid it on the floor. He was too far away to touch her but she did the same and she waited until his face froze and he smiled. She had his ring around her left pinkie finger. Her android finger. His mouth opened and he looked at her. She looked happy. He liked when she was happy and it was because of him.

A door slammed and Ellen scooted further into the darkness. Simon glanced downstairs. “Markus, you okay?”

“What do you think? How are you not angrier, Simon? She’s a slut!” he yelled. The word hung in the air like smog.

“ _What_ did you just say?” Simon’s voice raised in a way she’d never heard it as he stood up and abandoned the yellow guitar. Not even that afternoon. Hearing Markus say _that_ though...

“I said that she’s a slut. She let’s everyone fall for her and keeps them around like a little club she slowly adds to and makes do her bidding! We sit back and suffer while she basks in attention!”

Simon saw Ellen sitting perfectly still in his peripheral vision.

“How... _dare_ you!” his voice shook. “You know for a _fact_ that isn’t true! Considering you’re talking about a person you claim to love, you’re being a ridiculous amount of _asshole!_ ” Simon suddenly felt downright protective and angry. He was in a horrible mindset that sent him in a rush downstairs.

“I said what I said. You can’t tell me you’re okay with the way she’s been yanking you around. Do you really think she gives a shit about you over her fourth piece of prey?”

Simon hit the ground and ran at Markus, punching him in the face full steam without letting himself consider otherwise. Androids might not feel pain but they sure as hell couldn’t avoid physics. He head snapped back. “What the fuck was that?!”

“Who the _hell_ do you think you are?! You can’t talk about her like that!”

“Why not? It’s true!”

This time Markus saw it coming. When Simon reached towards his chest Markus grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back.

Simon tried to pull away but Markus grasped his other hand and held them tightly behind him so he just yelled. “You shouldn’t talk about anyone like that, nonetheless our best friend!” Simon shouted. North had heard the commotion and ran down the hall.

“What the fuck Markus!” she cut between them and split their hands with her body. “You two are ridiculous!”

Simon brushed himself off. “He started a rant on how much of a selfish _slut_ Ellen is,” Simon said casually.

“Markus?!”

“It’s true!” Markus started his argument from the beginning while Ellen hurriedly stuffed her suitcase with clothes and medication above their heads. She called Kamski repeatedly with no answer. She dropped a note on her bed and tucked a second note under her stuffed duck for Simon. She threw on leggings, fuzzy high socks, and a navy cable knit sweater. _Shit_ her boots and coats were by the door. She threw on the pair of cheap Uggs she used as slippers sometimes and tucked her wet hair up in one of the toques still in her room. She peaked out the door. She heard even more shouting. She heard Markus yelling even more obscenities about her. She walked quickly and quietly down the hall, down the back stairs, and out into the garden. She looped to the front and left her car in the garage, grabbing a taxi.

There was an incessant banging on the door. Chloe was alarmed and concerned. She kept the police on standby while she tentatively opened it to a very dishevelled looking young woman.

“May I help you?”

“Hi, yeah,” she was out of breath, “I’m here for Eli. It’s an emergency.”

Chloe scanned her face. “Oh! Ellen! It’s nice to meet you. Elijah speaks very highly of you. Please do come in. Do you need help with your bags?”

“That’s nice! And no, I’ve got it.” She rolled her suitcase in and she took off her toque, damp hair falling in curls over her shoulders. She was shivering. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Chloe. Are you all right? You look cold.”

“I’m fine. It’s a bad idea to go outside in the winter with wet hair, I definitely forgot about that.”

Chloe smiled. This girl was strange. She seemed nervous and distracted. “I’ll go fetch Elijah, have a seat,” Chloe gestured to the small couch in the hall. Ellen was too worked up to sit. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She turned it to silent. 

Kamski soon jogged in wearing gym clothes. “Hey! Are you okay? What are you doing here?” he held her shoulders and inspected her face in worry. He was panting. His hair was sweaty and hanging down the side of his face. He looked like the lead singer of an emo band.

“I, um, you weren’t answering and I had to get out, I...I need your help.”

“Sure, anything.”

“Anything?”

“Within reason.”

“Let’s leave tonight.”

[1] _Something_ – The Beatles


	13. Chapter 13

“Why do you have a yellow rat in the precinct?” Hank asked, leaning across his desk.

“She’s a police dog!” Connor had found the smallest police dog vest and cut it in half. With the sleeve around her neck it looked like a cape on Toast. He led her in on a little black leash.

“That is not a dog,” Hank shook his head. He’d met the puppy on Christmas and still was firmly unaccepting. He agreed with Sumo, who thought she was a chew toy.

“She’s a baby!” he lifted her into his lap and covered her ears. “She’s adopted, don’t tell her what she is.”

Hank laughed. “Did you finally name her?”

“I named her Toast because she looked like a toasted marshmallow.”

“Hm. I was hoping you’d go with something like “flea” or “grain of sand”. So what are you doing here? Aren’t you still holidaying?”

Connor stared firmly at his monitor. “I needed to get away for awhile.” It was clear that he didn’t want to expand. Connor set Toast on the desk and she ran across it, standing on her hind legs and trying to get to Hank over the partition.

“Is everything okay with you and Ellen?”

“What? Why would you ask that?”

Hank shrugged. “You’re close, I figured your friendship would have an impact on you.”

Connor nodded. “It does. I don’t know. She...I’m confused.”

“That happens. Well, if you want to talk, let me know.”

“What brought out your softness?”

“Eh, she’s a nice girl, I like you two together.”

Connor didn’t respond and began to pour over his work. They were silent for a few hours only to swap occasional interesting facts but didn’t find anything of note. Connor was fine with that. When his mind began to wander to his roommates, he could snap himself back. He just needed a distraction.

“ANDERSON! CONNOR! My office, now!”

Hank looked at Connor and shrugged. They both walked through the glass panel into Captain Fowler’s office.

“We have a problem – “ Fowler furrowed his brow. “Connor, what the hell is that?”

Connor had planned to subtly hold his puppy but Toast was wriggling desperately to inspect the mysterious new room. “She’s a police dog!” he held her up. Hank tried to stop but snorted. Fowler looked at Connor like he’d just confessed to being a flat earther.

Fowler just shook his head and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. “I’m going to ignore that for now. As I was saying, we have a problem. Something...odd has occurred. We need Connor. We need to check all DNA on a site.”

“A site? What do you mean a site? It’s not a crime scene?” Hank asked.

“No crime occurred. Security cameras in a bank downtown spotted Gavin Reed.”

_Ellen?_

_Ellen?_

Simon was standing in front of her door. No answer. He sighed. He knew she was definitely horrified by the things she heard Markus say. North had forbidden them from bugging her and he didn’t want to risk waking her up in case she was asleep.

Why had he even said anything to Markus?! If he hadn’t, she wouldn’t have heard his rampage. He wondered what would’ve happened then. She was wearing his ring. If he’d sat down a little closer to the hall he could’ve touched her hand.

All he had to do now was turn back time, sit four feet to his left, and not ask Markus if he was okay. He leaned on the wall across from Ellen’s door. He was still enraged that Markus would say any of the things he said. He knew the guy was easily angered but that was volatile. Ellen was so vulnerable with her heart on her sleeve. She was sensitive. It was like he’d shot a super soaker full of energy drink at a stem of baby’s breath. How dare he sully that by....calm Simon. Calm. He slid down the wall and let his mind wander.

**December 28 th, 2038 **

It was 2:32 AM when Kamski’s Porsche stopped in the garage at his real house.

“Yes!” Ellen cheered and turned off her tablet.

“We’re not even on episode 6 yet!” Kamski whined. He was showing her Star Wars for the first time.

“We’ll get there,” they both sat up and slid out of the car.

“This is your garage?!” Ellen asked. Kamski shrugged and nodded. His smirk looked pleased with himself. “You are so extra.”

“Keep in mind that this is my real house. The one in the city is just for work.”

“Oh, yeah, psh. No big deal. My real house is in the Rockies,” she pulled her suitcase from the trunk.

“Oh no, wait, Chloe! Can you come to the garage,” he called into an intercom. She appeared in the doorway moments later.

“There’s two of you?” Ellen said quietly.

“There are multiples of all androids, you know that,” Kamski said.

“They have different name and personalities.”

“That’s true. I streamlined my Chloe’s though. They are essentially one,” he walked to the Chloe in the door and held her chin.

“God, you’re creepy,” Ellen rolled her eyes.

Chloe smiled at her. “Hello, Ellen!”

“Sup girl,” she grabbed her bag. “I got this.”

“If you’re sure,” Chloe grabbed Kamski’s and he shouldered his briefcase. They walked inside and she gaped.

“ _Hoooooooooly_ shit....man I usually I hate modern architecture but this place is fascinating.”

“Thank you! I was going for more modern art than modern interior design.”

“Totally,” she nodded excitedly.

“Would you like a tour?”

“I’d love one!” she smiled and removed her boots and hat. Her hair had dried in shorter curls than usual and he thought about how young she looked then. A little girl, on the run from her monsters, and he was going to take care of her. He felt like a dad and he kind of liked it. It made him wish he’d lived his life differently for just a second.

“Chloe, can you?” he gestured at the bags.

“Of course, Elijah,” she smiled and turned away. Ellen realized she looked so stiff compared to modern androids and asked Kamski about it.

“Well, Chloe was the first android to pass the Turing test. I’ve updated her mechanics but kept her code the same. I have a soft spot for her,” he smiled gently. He gave a surprisingly short tour, the house wasn’t as big as she expected, and showed her the guest room. “Get some sleep. No alarms! I’ll come get you around ten. Does that sound okay?”

“Yeah...but,” Ellen pointed to the wall of windows that threatened her with natural light in a few hours with her thumb, “how?”

He produced his strange proud smirk and opened a small panel in the wall that had been nearly invisible and slid his finger down. Panels slid slowly down to cover the windows. “Better?”

“Very impressive, Lili.” Kamski just groaned and pulled the door shut as he walked into the hall. Ellen laughed and moved the suitcase onto the nearby dresser. She pulled out the cozy pyjamas she’d packed and realized how far from home she felt. It was like breathing in the countryside. She was lost in the snow, invisible from the world. She was starting to feel bad about leaving without saying anything. She’d just known that she couldn’t go downstairs and talk to them. She should tell them she was safe. Her head hurt so she set her phone on the nightstand and crawled in bed.

“Hey Siri? Text North.”

“What do you want to say to North?”

“I want you to know I’m safe. I heard what Markus yelled and I had to get out. I’m not saying where I am because we both know one of the boys will get it out of you somehow. I’m sorry I left so suddenly, it’s just my instinct to run away I guess. I left a note on my bed saying basically this. Love you.” She immediately fell asleep in the cool soft sheets.

“Ellen Perkins and Markus, himself, confirmed that Gavin Reed is very much dead, sir,” Connor said suspiciously.

“We’re aware. His body was seen before in Jericho before it sank. It wasn’t recovered but he had suffered,” Captain Fowler grabbed at tablet from his desk to read, “a bullet to the head, significant bruising on his neck, and his left Achilles tendon was cut.” Hank raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“So how could he have been spotted? Could it have been a relative?” Connor asked.

“We’re not sure. What we do know is that he had been working with Richard Perkins on most of his backroom illegal activities. If somehow he survived he is a great threat to the public and the department. This is urgent and we don’t have the time to send samples and have them tested.” Fowler handed the tablet to Connor who pressed his palm to it and downloaded the details.

“We’re on it, sir,” Connor turned to leave. His severity was undercut by the small yip.

“So...do I actually have to go, Fowler?” Hank asked.

As Connor led the way out, he tried to call Ellen. When she didn’t respond, he sent her a message. “Hank,” he turned around and saw Hank trailing behind. “HANK! Hurry up!” he set Toast on the ground and she darted to Hank, the leash getting yanked out of Connor’s hand. Hank scooped up the puppy and carried her to the car.

“So what do you think?” Hank asked.

“I think that anything’s possible these days.”

“Are you talking about cloning?”

“No. I mean, I doubt it, but not much would surprise me. Technology has come a long ways, Hank,” the literal robot detective told him. “Maybe somehow they made an android version of him? An android that looks like a specific person.”

“Do you think Kamski could be the source of this?” Hank asked as they slid into the car and Connor tried to tuck Toast into the seat belt.

“I’ve never trusted him.”

Hank chuckled. “Neither of us have.”

“The girls at the house seem to?”

“Well, I feel like women would,” Hank smirked.

“What does that mean?” Connor asked with some worry.

“C’mon Connor. He’s rich, handsome, mysterious, charming, manipulative, of course women would love that.”

Connor stared out the window and thought. Oh no. North had been very physical with him but Ellen never had. She had hugged him to say ‘goodbye’ or ‘thank you’ but that was it. He hoped that that meant there was nothing to worry about. Then again, Kamski gave her a car for Christmas. “He and Ellen have been working on something secretive. Yesterday he called her in because of some sort of emergency. That seems like quite a coincidence, don’t you think?”

“Yes, it does...did anything come up when she got home?”

“No, I...she seemed...” then he remembered connecting to her. The fear of destroying something with great power. The impending doom. She had been weirdly upset. Oh no. “We need to speak to her immediately, Hank.”

“We need to go to that bank first. If Kamski made her sign a non-disclosure, even the DPD can’t legally ask her to hand over information.”

“I know, but she’ll know where he is. We can meet them at Cyberlife and I’m positive she’ll want to help is if Gavin is involved.”

“Even if it’s just a droid that looks like Gavin?”

“Even then. I’ll try calling her again.”

Hank sighed. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I’ve had a bad feeling since before I came into work, Hank.”

When they got to the bank, it was closed to the public. They ducked the police tape and they found the building empty apart from a few guards. Connor set Toast on the ground and let her run around. Hank reviewed the footage that Connor had already seen and Connor began to scan the entryway and the path he’d seen Gavin take. [Reconstruct] He’d approached the clerk window and withdrawn a significant amount of money. Connor had samples of Gavin’s DNA in his data bank. It filtered out most of the human imprints. He walked to the window Gavin had been at and scanned the counter his fingers had been resting on. Scanned and filtered. Scanned and filtered. If it had been a Gavin android it wouldn’t have fingerprints anyway. He came up empty. He drummed his fingers and thought. Gavin was....what habits did Gavin have. He played the footage in his head again.

“Connor!” Hank called. Connor looked to the door where Hank was standing next to a large opened trash and holding up a paper coffee cup.

“It’s the only Starbucks one in here.”

“How did I not think of that immediately?” Connor strode over.

“I have no idea. You weren’t designed to fail,” Hank mocked and handed the cup over. Connor smirked and scanned. If it was an android that just looked like him it wouldn’t have his...DNA.

“Hank, you’re not going to believe this.”

“You’re fucking kidding me. Does this mean he’s alive?!”

“Hank I think....at least part of him is.”

“You can’t keep stopping in the middle of thoughts like that, Jesus Christ!”

“Hank, no fingerprints, DNA, drinking coffee, alive after he was _seen_ dead, those are signs pointing firmly to two separate things. That means either there are dots I’m not connecting or something new. The clues point to it being an android or to it being that it’s Gavin himself. Ellen mentioned an emergency and a secret project at the exact place where androids are made. What’s the simplest explanation?”

Hank looked down at the puppy. “Oh Toast, what a fucked up world you’ve been born into.”

“Don’t curse in front of the baby!” Connor hissed.

“Has Ellen responded?”

“No.”

“Okay. The person we really to talk to is Elijah Kamski. You have his address?” Connor nodded and they walked out to the car with Toast in tow.

“Connor! Hank! So lovely to see you!” Chloe smiled.

“Really?” Hank asked.

“Yes, well, we’re looking for Mr. Kamski. We realize that it’s late but it’s of the utmost importance,” Connor insisted. He’d forgotten how pretty she was. The way her eyes affected him.

“Elijah isn’t here right now.”

“Is he at Cyberlife?” Hank asked.

“I’m actually not permitted to release information on his whereabouts. I apologize.”

Hank pulled out his badge. “Even now?”

Chloe looked at it. “Even now. Elijah has copyright and legal possession of his androids. Chloes are only allowed to reveal what he permits us to.”

“There’s no way that’s legal,” Hank said hesitantly.

“Oh it very much is,” she nodded.

“Connor?”

He nodded after checking up on it, “She’s right. Wow he must have a God as a lawyer, it’s airtight.”

“Goddammit.”

“May I help you with anything else?” Chloe smiled. Just as Hank was about to suggest going to Cyberlife and digging for information there, Toast got bored of snow and ran between Connor’s legs, wrapping her leash around his ankle. “Oh my! She’s so small! You live with Ellen Perkins?”

“Wait, what?” Hank asked.

“Why would you ask that?” Connor followed up.

“I noticed cat and dog hair on her boots last night. Russian Blue and a Maltipom!” she looked at blank stares. “A Maltese and Pomeranian cross?”

“Ellen was here last night?” Hank asked at the same time as Connor asked, “That’s what you are?!” to his puppy. “Oh, wait, answer his question.”

Chloe realized her mistake. “Oh. Yes. I wasn’t...”

“It’s fine, we won’t disclose that to anyone who could get you in trouble,” Connor assured her. He glanced at Hank. “Goodnight Chloe, we’ll be on our way now.”

“Goodnight Connor, Hank.”

The pair walked back to the car.

“I thought she was at home?” he said to Hank.

“When was the last time you saw her?”

“Right before I left the house to go to the precinct. We all had a huge fight and then she stormed into her room.”

“You had a fight? What about?”

Connor didn’t respong. Hank stopped to open his door. “Connor what is going on?! You’ve been so weird the last few days. Weirder than usual. Now, it’s affecting the case. Tell me what’s going on.” Hank ducked in and did up his seat belt then turned to Connor with a softer face.

Connor ran his fingers through his hair and looked out the window. “I kissed her.”

“I called it.”

“What?”

“What! When I met her, I liked how much of a spitfire she was. Once you became friends, I was kind of hoping you’d get together. I thought she’d be...a good influence on you, in a way. Bring out your wild side.”

“Well the problem is that we’re not...together,” Connor rubbed the back of his neck and leaned forward. “Markus and Simon have been fighting over her since before I even became a deviant. She was seeing Simon at Jericho, then he died in Hart Plaza, so she started seeing Markus, then Simon came _back,_ and she was confused, so she wasn’t with either and wanted time to think, and we were best friends, then I met Drew, and then one day I was painting her toenails (Hank held in a laugh) and we just...were sort of play-wrestling and...”

“Okay I get it. Stop.”

“Wait no that’s not it! So then we made eye contact and I just...it felt so heavy. Significant. She was still hurting from the bullet wound in her shoulder so she asked me to wash her hair so I agreed. Then she said that she could sit next to the tub and I could sit on the other side, but I was...I don’t know, Hank! It felt like I was out of control. There were too many...feelings and urges – “

“Okay! STOP! Connor, I get it. Those feelings were three things,” he held up his fingers, “romantic affection, attraction, and horniness.”

“You mean, sexual arousal, right?” Connor clarified.

“Much better way to say it,” Hank agreed. “So after _that_ incident what happened with you two?”

“Okay well...I ended up in the tub with her and washed her hair but we didn’t _do_ anything. Then we got out and dried off and were talking and...and...I just kissed her. That was it. Then I told her I loved her – “

“Oh my God.”

“ - and we’ve been really...affectionate since then. She always talks to me about her problems, Hank. I’m her closest friend,” Connor was looking at Hank with desperate eyes now. “Do you think she’ll choose me?”

Hank screwed up his mouth and avoided the question. “So the other guys found out how you felt and you attacked each other, I’m guessing. Was Ellen in the crossfire or was she on the attack too?”

“Crossfire. She just looked at us as if,” he shook his head in thought, “I think we scared her.”

“Then she went to her room, and later left for Kamski’s? Any chance she told your roommates before she left?”

Connor sighed and tipped his head back. “Slim to none. She had a certain tendency to run when she feels like she’s a burden. I could see her feeling that after watching us tear each other apart like hyenas.”

“That’s odd. She never struck me as flighty.”

“She hides it well.”

Hank started the car. “Well, I’ve got somewhere to be.”

“Hank, we need to investigate.”

“We are. I just need to kick all three of your asses for hurting my future daughter-in-law.”

North peered through the darkness and aimed. The empty plant pot on the fountain exploded.

“HA!” she cocked her gun and aimed at the next one. Josh came out and took her gun out of her hands. “Hey!”

He attached a silencer and handed the Christmas present back to her, “It’s past 2 AM.”

“Thanks. I had no idea,” she sighed sarcastically and aimed.

“North, we need to do something. This is getting insane. That fight was wild.”

“Josh,” shatter, “that was us trying to orchestrate. That’s the closest we’re getting to ‘doing something.’”

“Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe we shouldn’t all be living here.”

“Let’s just kick out the other three guys?” Shatter.

“Let’s be the new king and queen!”

“Oh, Josh. I’ve always been the queen. You know that.” Shatter.

“Hello?” came from inside. They barely heard it through the glass. North and Josh turned to see Connor walking into the house with Hank. They came in from the garden to see Simon leaning over the railing.

“What’s going on?” Simon asked. “Don’t yell, Ellen’s sleeping.”

“You sure about that?” asked Hank.

“What the hell are you talking about?” North held her gun across her shoulders like Harley Quinn with a baseball bat. Hank was still scared of her. Connor was quickly on his way upstairs.

“Ellen was at Elijah Kamski’s house earlier tonight,” Hank said. Connor disappeared down the hall upstairs.

Simon looked alarmed and chased after him. “How much earlier?”

Connor knocked. “Ellen? Ellen. I’m coming in.” Simon followed him into her room, discovering it empty. Simon was hurt. He thought they’d really connected again. She heard what Markus said and she’d already been panicked about them all fighting. If anything would push her to run, it was that. He had hoped that he was enough to keep her there.

Connor picked the note he spotted on her bed.

Hey guys,

I’m sorry for doing this. After that fight I heard Markus yelling those thing about me. I had to get out. It felt like I was hurting everyone and when people get loud and angry I get vivid flashbacks of Gavin.

I love you guys. Please remember to feed Pancake. He gets half a can of wet food in the morning and keep his dry food and water full. Tell Toast to stand up for herself!

I know that if I tell you where I am you’ll come hunt me down. I promise I’ll be back for New Years Eve. Xoxox

“New Years?!” Simon read over Connor’s shoulder. “That’s, like, a week away!”

Hank and the other two androids had trailed into the room. “What is it?” Hank asked.

“She’s gone,” Connor looked up, “She was hurt and ran. She didn’t say where she is but says she’ll be back for New Years.”

Hank scratched his beard. “What should we do? We both know where she probably is – “

“Where?” asked North and Simon. Hank ignored them.

“ - but does that matter?”

“Truth is, what matters is talking to Kamski. But we don’t even know if there’s anything to talk about yet.”

“Shit. Maybe we should head back to the precinct.”

North’s LED flickered yellow and she blinked rapidly.

“She just texted me. She says she’s safe.”

“Was that all?” Simon asked.

“Yeah, she said everything that was in the note too. Where could she have gone between when she went to her room and now? What’s our max distance?”

Connor and Hank exchanged a glance.

“Jesus will you just tell us where she is?!” North asked.

“We really – “ Hank started.

“North, come on. She went somewhere that took hours and was at Kamski’s earlier tonight. They’re both gone now. She wanted to hide for a while,” Simon looked at her hard until it clicked.

“Oh! Wait. I’ll text her back.”

“Should we go get her?” Josh asked. He received a lot of no’s in return.

“She wants to be alone. Let’s just let her be alone,” North said.

“I want to make sure she’s okay and...be there for her,” Simon said sadly.

Connor looked at him and realized his advantage. “I think the only way anyone should drive up there is if it pertains to the case. Even then, only Hank and I should go. We don’t want to overwhelm her, right?” Connor added the last sentence when he saw Simon’s concern. Hank smirked at Connor’s obvious desperation.

“Case? What case?” North prodded.

Connor and Hank looked at each other. “It’s classified,” Hank told them, “but we’re worried that someone involved with Perkins may be active. We think that Kamski might be involved.”

“And Ellen?” North continued. She was still holding her gun. Hank worried she’d ask too much because he was sure he’d let it slip.

“Just because of her past involvement. The house on Lemon. We want to be sure she’s protected,” Connor tiptoed around the subject but they seemed satisfied.

“So what do we do now?” Josh asked.

“She hasn’t texted me back. Let’s wait until she does then try to call her.”

“She screens,” Simon pointed out.

North laughed. “She picks up for me! Guess she likes me more.”

“Connor? Let’s hit the precinct and talk to Fowler,” Hank said. Simon noticed Connor casually slip the note in his pocket before he walked out.

“Is it okay with you guys if I just hang out in here awhile?” Simon asked.

“Yeah...don’t do anything weird,” Josh said, and he and North left the room, her jokingly pointing her pistol at his back. The safety was definitely not on. The door closed.

Simon looked at the painting of her on the wall and realized he was warming up to it. Markus had envied his beautiful moment. It was a painting of a moment in _his_ life. He sat on the end of her bed and looked at it. He smiled. That night was wonderful. He just laid in her bed and held her after they’d made love. If he could go back in time to then, just for a moment...

He laid back and moved up to lay on her pillows. Seeing her little stuffed duck there made him smile, then frown realizing she hadn’t taken it with her. He reached out to hold it and noticed the note underneath. It was folded and the top said, Simon. He grinned. He’d gotten a note. Had anyone else gotten a note? He’s gotten a note. He rolled onto his back and opened it above him.

[1]I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true...  
And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day,  
And I'll send all my loving, to you

xoxox

Simon bit his lip and smiled until his face hurt. He softly sang the song with the stuffed duck on his chest and felt more satisfied than he had in days. There may have been three guys fighting for her attention, but he was pretty damn sure he was her favourite.

“Ellen?”

“Oh, hey Chloe.”

“Good morning! Elijah asked me to wake you. Would you like me to bring you anything?”

“That’s sweet but I just need a moment to wake up! Oh, if you wouldn’t mind, could you make a pot of coffee?”

“Of course. Would you like me to open the window panels?”

“Yes! Can I watch you so that I know how to do it?” Ellen sat up and watched the way Chloe slid her finger up the panel. She blinked at the sudden blinding sunlight sparkling on the snow. Chloe walked out and closed the door. Ellen looked at her phone on the nightstand. As she lifted it she grimaced before turning on the screen and seeing the pile of messages.

“Jesus fuck...” she began to read and then changed her mind. She lifted her phone and just called the house. It was like READ ALL but with ANSWER ALL for lazy girls.

“He-hello?”

“North do you seriously still not understand phones?”

“Ellen! Oh my God. We were so worried! Guys, Ellen’s on the phone!”

“I told you I was safe you wingnut.”

“You always say that, then you end up tied to a chair.”

“That was only, like, twice.”

“Ellen! Where are you? These dicks all claim they figured it out but won’t tell me,” Josh whined.

“Well I guarantee that they are wrong about where I am.”

“Babe! Oh thank God!” Simon said before realizing he’d pulled a boyfriend move. North and Josh looked at him accusatorily in the foyer in Detroit.

“Hey! Don’t worry you guys! I’m safe! I just need some actual space to think and work. I told you that Eli and I had a weird conversation. I need to process. Is anyone else there? Besides you three?” translating to: is Markus there.

“Yeah it’s just us. Markus is in the studio. He’s been locked in there for a few hours now. I don’t see him coming out anytime soon,” North told her.

_Good,_ Ellen thought. Everyone was pissed at him. But just to make sure...

“So he’s upset?”

“He might’ve gone insane. No one said anything to him when he came home,” Josh told her.

“I heard the beginning of him yelling at Simon about me but...what happened after that?” Ellen was too curious for her own good. She knew that.

“Um...well it may have turned into a slight physical confrontation?” Simon said slowly.

“Jesus Christ! Who’s thirium pump this time?!”

“No, no, nothing like that!” he said quickly, “I just...you saw me walk downstairs and I walked to Markus and sort of punched him.”

“Boys,” said North. Simon shoved her.

“Then he sort of Charlie-horsed me-“

“Then I stepped between them! Simon told me a bit of what Markus said and then _he_ started yelling everything again. We talked him down and told him he was an asshole so he stormed out of the house,” North finished.

“Wow! Thank you for standing up for me. That’s really touching. I thought that maybe you would agree with him,” she finished timidly.

“Of course not! You know I love you, I....” Simon said as North and Josh spoke similar sentiments over him that she didn’t care quite as much about.

“What’s going on?” she heard Markus ask from a little ways away. Silence. “Who are you talking to?” He didn’t know she was gone. He didn’t know she had heard.

“Ellen. She’s off on vacation,” North smirked, Ellen _heard_ it. Silence.

“Can you guys give us a minute?” Markus asked.

Silence. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Markus,” Simon said. God, she loved Simon for that.

“Please? It’s important.”

She knew what was going to happen before it did. “I just doubt she wants to talk to you after you called her a selfish slut,” North said simply. Ellen put her hand over her mouth to stop her vengeful giggle. The line was silent. She heard a dim sigh. She didn’t know that Markus mouthed _You told her?!_ To North.

“Oh no, North didn’t tell her, she was sitting upstairs and heard every word,” Simon said flatly. Silence. She tried to imagine Josh’s face. His face was made up of regretfully grinning teeth.

“Fuck,” came quietly. He moved closer to the phone. “Look, I was upset, and I exploded, Ellen. I’m sorry...I don’t know what to say.”

The sound of his voice made her clench her teeth and anger rose in her throat. She tried to swallow it. She breathed slowly as her friends waited with breath that was baited. She didn’t know what to say either. She desperately wanted to shout ‘WELL I DO! FUCK YOU!’ but didn’t. She knew there was something clever somewhere in all of the words she knew. How long did she have to figure it out?

“Well I do. I will _never_ forgive you. Give up.” At that, she hung up the phone then texted:

To: Josh, North, Simon

You: You all know I wasn’t hanging up on you, right?

Simon: Of course! Markus looked devastated then just nodded and went back into the studio.

North: AND he saw us all get a text and made a hilarious face.

Josh: So what’s the plan? How long are we punishing him for?

You: I am forever but you guys...I will respect you if you hold out for longer than two weeks.

Josh: I’m going to forget one day and be so zoned out we start chatting. Oh no!

North: I’ll go Four.

Simon: Four-ever.

To: Simon

You: That was literally the best response you could’ve possibly given me!

Simon: Oh good! I was so proud of myself!

You: I know I’m too curious for my own good, but keep me posted on how awful he looks

Simon: Oh I am happy to. Can I call you later?

You: I’d like that.

Simon: Did you mean what you said? About never forgiving him?

You: I did. I don’t think I could even be in the same room as him. Maybe he’ll move.

Simon: I’ll run interference.

You: You know football now?

Simon: I know idioms.

You: Oh phew. I’m not too into the jock thing. They get mad at me for changing channels.

Simon: You’re adorable.

You: Thank you for being my knight in shining armour.

To: Connor

You: Hey, you’re not home, how’s work?

Connor didn’t know how to reply. He wasn’t sure if he should warn her because that might just worry her unnecessarily. “Hey, Hank?” he said across the desk.

“Yep.”

“Ellen just texted me. What should I say?”

Hank sat forward. “I think we should tell her. If something happens, we want her informed right?”

“Well, there’s also the possibility that this has nothing to do with her. I don’t want to worry her if we don’t have to? She’s already stressed enough to go AWOL.”

“Connor, I think we have an obligation here.”

Connor put his face in his hands. “ _Fiiiiiiine_.”

“Why don’t you call her? Tell her it’s an important case but it’s still classified and we need to talk to Kamski. See if he’s with her and if she’s willing to give us her location so we can come meet with them. Don’t mention Gavin’s name.”

“That sounds logical,” Connor nodded and stood up, putting on his jacket. He found Toast with Tina and let her outside to make the phone call.

Ellen was still in bed looking outside when he called.

“Hey,” she said softly. She wasn’t even sure where they stood at the moment but knowing he was on the line made her heart happy.

“Hey, beautiful,” Connor relaxed when he heard her small voice and leaned back against the building with a smile. “Do you hate me?”

“I could never hate you, Con. I’m sorry for leaving like that. I was just so...”

“Scared?”

“Something like that.”

“I’m so sorry. You’d even shown me how frightening Kamski was when he yelled at you. I can’t believe I let myself get that worked up.”

“...I’ve never seen you like that.” Her voice made him very sad.

“I know...” he whispered. “I don’t want you to ever see me like that again.”

“Well now that you know that, you probably won’t,” he heard her smile.

“Good point,” he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. “God I was worried about you, sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I.”

“I forgive you.”

“So do I.”

She giggled. That sound made his heart thump harder and an error message pop up.

“Listen...I know why you left.”

“You heard Markus?”

“Wait, what?” He heard her mutter, _shit_ and sigh _._ “What is it, Elle?”

“After the fight, I took a really long bath and then I came out and was sitting on the balcony. I was kind of hidden. Well Markus stormed out of the studio and Simon asked if he was okay.” She paused. She really didn’t want to repeat his words. She didn’t want to taste them on her tongue.

“Elle? Then what happened?”

She took a deep breath. “He started yelling...some really mean things about me?” she felt tears prick the backs of her eyes and her voice cracked.

Connor’s instincts to protect kicked in. Fucking programming. He spoke through clenched teeth, “What did he say.”

“Connor, I really don’t want to say it out loud, is that okay?”

He nodded and tried to calm down. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Is it weird that I already want to punch him?”

“Not at all because Simon did.”

Connor let out one loud laugh. “That’s fantastic. So, Markus is why you left?”

“He was the cherry on top of the sundae.”

“Can I punch him too?”

“Why not? Wear a ring, maybe it’ll scratch?”

“So I called the house before I texted you. I figured I could answer all of the texts at once. I thought you’d be there too.”

“I went to work to distract myself.”

“From me?”

“From you,” he answered regretfully.

“Well, Markus had locked himself in the studio but the other three talked to me for a bit. But, naturally, he came into the foyer and asked to talk to me privately. The guys told him um ‘she probably doesn’t want to talk to someone who called her a selfish slut’.”

Connor’s body snapped up to attention. “He _what?_ ”

“Oh, believe me, it got worse than that!” she felt Connor seething. He’d be proud of her next and sat up. “So he said ‘I’m sorry I don’t know what to say.’ Right? So get this! Get this! GET THIS CONNOR! I said, ‘Well I do. I will never forgive you. Give up.’”

Connor started chuckling. She did too. “That’s the Ellen I know.”

“Are you proud of me?”

“I’m so proud of you.” The fantastic robot detective was proud of her standing up for herself and she felt a lot better due to that one simple fact.

“I’m glad I got to talk to you.”

“Oh...actually I just remembered why I called.”

“There’s another reason? What is it?”

“Listen. I have a case right now. I can’t tell you anything specific because it’s classified, okay?”

“Alright...”

“Hank and I are worried about your safety.”

She flopped backwards again. “You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me.”

“I know! I know, love. It’s just a precaution, okay? Hank told me he thinks of you as a daughter-in...he wants to be careful. The other part of this call is that we need to talk to Kamski.”

She paused. “Okay?”

“Ellen, do you know where he is,” he said. It sounded like a formality. It was.

She stayed silent then realized the pause was the equivalent of a yes.

Connor encouraged her. “We went to his house last night and Chloe told us that he was gone. So I have a sneaking suspicion I know where you are, missy,” he said in a silly voice.

“I’m not great at covert missions am I?”

He chuckled. “Just not this one, babe. So, are you willing to disclose your location Ms. Perkins?” he said Ms. like mizzzzzz.

“Will you allow me a moment to discuss this sensitive topic with my colleagues?” she said in a prim voice.

“Why yes of course!”

“Please hold,” she grinned and hit mute, running out of the room in her pink flannel pyjamas. She found Eli in the pool and her eyes went wide. “Dude, what the hell. It’s like 9 in the morning. Just looking at the snow makes me cold!”

He crossed his arms on the edge of the pool breathing heavily. “Dude, what the hell, you look like a 9 year old.”

“You’re the worst kind of people,” she sat on the ground in front of him. “So we have an issue.” Kamski raised his eyebrows. “Apparently there is a case at the DPD that we might be...involved in but it’s classified so Connor couldn’t give me any details.”

Kamski thumped his forehead against the edge of the pool. “Fuck.”

“My thoughts exactly. They’ve definitely already figured out where I am and obviously who I’m with. He wants to know if I’m willing to officially disclose my location and...they need to talk to you.”

Kamski lay back and floated on the water. “Do you think this is about what I think it’s about?”

“I’m not sure I think anything at all at this point, Eli.” They were quiet for a moment. “The fate of the world might rest in your hands my friend,” she sighed. Might as well make it plain.

“I suppose hearing them out wouldn’t hurt. I don’t want anything to happen to you, anyone, either of us again. It was my fault. It would be again.”

“That’s what I thought too. Well, I also thought that it was sweet that Hank apparently sees me as a daughter and wants to protect me.”

“What?! You’re _my_ imaginary daughter!”

“I am?” she laughed. “You’re only ten years older than me!”

“It’s a _feeling!_ Respect your father!”

She laughed. “FUCK! Connor’s still on hold!” she pulled her phone out of her breast pocket. “Connor?!”

“There you are!”

“I’m so sorry! We got talking and...yeah. Anyway. I am willing to disclose my location but I need you to promise that you won’t tell the house, okay? You can say that you’re coming to talk to me about the case but don’t say where. Please.”

“That’s fine with me. Oh, I went inside and Hank and Toast say hello!”

“Awe! Hi! Okay so, yes I am with Eli. I’m sure you’ve figured out that we are also at his place up north. My car is still at home if you guys want to take it. If you come, can you grab my shampoo?”

Connor laughed. “Yes I can. Is there anything else you need, princess?” He was smiling and leaning on his elbow, swivelling back and forth. Hank was smirking at him.

“Actually yeah...I couldn’t get to the door unnoticed so could you bring me a coat and boots?”

“Which ones? There are only 30 pairs by the door.”

“Any of them!”

“Ellen,” he said firmly.

“The light beige ones they aren’t camel but they’re also not cream? And my black Melton coat? The double breasted one? And my white hat and mittens?”

“So high maintenance!”

“I have a feeling that you secretly like taking care of me.”

“Maybe I do?” she heard his smile. He was cute today.

“I’ll grab you a scarf too.”

“Oh! Can you grab my bikini?!”

[1] _All My Loving_ – The Beatles


	14. Chapter 14

Three to five hours later, it was hard to tell in complete silence, Connor and Hank pulled up to Kamski’s house in Hank’s car. He insisted. Ellen was watching for them through her front window in a large shawl sweater with a cup of tea when Toast beat Connor out of the car. He was carrying a large suitcase. He was wearing jeans and a navy blazer with a crisp white shirt underneath. He looked gorgeous. Her heart thudded in her chest. She ran to the door when they got close and tore it open, grinning. Just to mess with him, she ran past Connor in her socks and hugged Hank. “Hi, Dad!”

He laughed, “Hi, daughter!” she giggled and turned to Connor’s hurt face.

“Hey,” she said softly with a shy smile.

“Hi,” he breathed shyly. Hank shook his head and walked inside with Toast in tow.

“My feet are cold,” she giggled. He grinned and ran at her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her. She laughed and snuggled her face into his neck.

“Shall we?” Connor asked and carried her inside like that before setting her down. He ran back outside to grab the suitcase. Hank closed the door.

“So, where is the head of the household?” Hank joked.

“Oh. Chloe!” she called.

“Hello, Hank, Connor! What a nice surprise!” Chloe said. They both said hello politely and she spotted Toast sitting on the ground and looking at her curiously. “Hi puppy!”

“Her name is Toast,” Connor told her proudly.

“She’s so cute!” she squealed. Deviant Chloe was the same as anyone else when it came to tiny animals. She knelt down to give her a pet before spotting the suitcase. “Oh, would you like me to take this to your room, Ellen?”

“That would be lovely! Do you know where Elijah is?”

“I believe he is in his study. If you’d like to wait in the sitting room I can get him and inform him that you’re here? He’s sensitive about people being in his study,” she said with a tinge of irritation.

“Right?! It’s weird!” Ellen agreed. “But that would be great, you’re the best.” The girls smiled at each other and Chloe hurried off with the suitcase. “She’s so nice. Follow me, gentlemen,” she said in a fancy voice. They chuckled and followed her through a door and into a large room with a wall of windows and angular white couches. Connor sat next to her on the center one and Hank sat on the couch to their left.

Ellen was trying not to smile or look sideways at Connor to make Hank uncomfortable. He seemed uncomfortable already. She crossed her legs and Connor rubbed her knee. They stayed quiet until Kamski walked in. He was also in a crisp white shirt and black pants with his glasses. He looked business-ey. Ellen rolled her eyes at him. He sat on the couch across from Hank and sat Scarface style again. He had that tendency to put up walls and be intimidating. She felt a clench in her stomach that she couldn’t get rid of. She kind of hated his fake persona. With the two men facing each other, she felt like a teenager sitting next to her boyfriend with their parents arguing over their accidental pregnancy.

“Gentleman, wonderful to see you again.” Then she remembered. They had met him together before. Fuck she was stupid. She glanced at Connor. “So, how may we assist you today?” she realized that Eli was nervous. That’s why he was so excessively uptight. She wanted to try and calm him.

“Should I go sit?” she pointed to the couch next to him.

Hank looked at Connor. “I think that would be a good idea, actually.” He released her knee and she stood and settled next to her friend. She shot a long look at him, hoping that he picked up on her attempt to calm him down. He didn’t. She looked at Connor and narrowed her eyes in realization.

“Could you excuse me for a moment? I’ll just be a second, I swear. Make awkward small talk,” she darted to her room and applied her LED. When she returned, she made sure to sit on Kamski’s right side so that he wouldn’t notice.

_You look drop dead gorgeous._

Connor’s head whipped up to look at her. She winked.

_You’re brilliant._

“So, why don’t you tell us why you’re here?” Ellen offered to break the silence. Men were so socially awkward. It was as if they weren’t as wired with social niceties to fulfill social cues.

Hank cleared his throat. “We were notified of an odd, recent occurrence and were called to a branch of RBC. They wanted to...”

Connor sat forward, “They wanted to utilize my skills to analyze any DNA or oddities on the scene.”

“The scene of what, exactly?” Kamski asked. The men looked at each other.

“Nothing, not a crime or anything,” Connor was realizing that he should’ve kept her next to him so he messaged her instead.

_Sweetheart, please stay calm for what I’m about to say._

_Fucking fuck now I won’t?!_

_Take a breath._

Hank spoke up, “The bank has security footage of someone walking in and taking out a lot of money. Someone who we were very sure was dead. Ellen can attest to that.”

“Wait, what? Who?” No one spoke. “Connor, who?”

He sighed tightly and rubbed his chin. “They saw Gavin.” Ellen felt her soul leave her body.

_Breath, love, breathe._

Kamski leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. “Gavin Reed?”

“Yes,” Hank sighed.

“And what did you discover at the bank,” Kamski asked, trying to summon enough denial to survive this conversation.

“Connor?” Hank offered.

“No fingerprints, his coffee cup in the trash, his DNA on it. So he was drinking coffee, if it was an android it wouldn’t have DNA or be able to drink coffee. None of that confirms his identity. It points to...something that we may not understand,” Connor looked at Kamski.

“So, why...did you come to us.”

“We feel that the person we saw was, in fact, _somewhat_ an android,” Hank said accusatorily.

Eli and Ellen looked at each other. It was the perfect picture of their worst fear.

_We need to know. I want to protect you. We want to protect everyone._

_I know that you’re right. I need to let him say it._

_He won’t._

_He will. I promise. Just trust me or he’ll add another lock to this safe._

Eli turned his head to Ellen and raised his eyebrows desperately. She nodded slightly. It was time to surrender. He closed his eyes and turned back to the cops, clasping his hands.

“When the two of us were drugged and taken at Cyberlife Tower, the FBI agents involved raided quite a few labs and offices.”

“We are aware of that,” Hank nodded.

“The components they stole were not random, as the previous investigation thought. They were parts of a schematic I’d been working on that was extremely concealed from the public.”

_You are a Godsend._

_I know, right? Thank me later._

“We believe that this was orchestrated by or with someone inside,” Ellen continued for him when he struggled.

“Gentlemen, are you familiar with the concept of ‘the singularity’?” Connor nodded and Hank shook his head.

“It refers to a hypothetical moment in time when artificial intelligence and other technologies have become so advanced that humanity undergoes a dramatic and irreversible change,” Ellen began. “It caves in on itself due to its overactive and unsustainable progression.”

“It’s often defined by the concept of transferring a human being to a machine and allowing them to achieve...” Kamski started.

“Immortality,” Connor finished with him. Ellen looked at him with something like apology in her eyes.

_Guess we both shocked each other, huh?_

_I think you win._

_That would be a painful debate._

“I feel like you’re building up to something,” Hank suggested.

Kamski exhaled through his nose in defeat. “I have...created a blueprint of the singularity. I have created what is essentially an android containing a human soul.” He spoke slowly and carefully. A deep silence fell. Connor looked at Ellen and she looked back but they had nothing to say.

“Connor, do you remember when I came home and told you that we had fought about something I couldn’t tell you?” He nodded. “There you go. It was definitely screaming match-worthy.”

“I’m still sorry,” Kamski turned to Ellen.

“Me too,” she replied.

“Let me clarify. Did you create the blueprint or did you create the being?” Hank leaned forward and glared, measuredly. Eli looked at him then just looked down at the floor.

“Hank! I already gave him the vicious philosophical speech and I think it took.”

“But the likely answer to our problem is that Richard Perkins has the ability to create immortal human beings,” Connor asked softly.

“And...resurrect people with available DNA,” Ellen said to her clasped hands. She hadn’t worded it that way before and it sent chills up her spine.

“Fuck,” muttered Hank and shook his head at Kamski.

“And you’re ex husband is now alive,” Connor gestured to Ellen.

“My brother is now alive.”

“What?!” Hank and Connor asked in unison.

Ellen looked at Kamski. As if they didn’t have enough to take in!

“Gavin Reed is my brother. Half brother.” Connor looked at Ellen and remembered their connection and Kamski’s face morphing into Gavin’s.

“Wow. You didn’t know?” Hank asked Ellen.

“No. Gavin mentioned having a half brother who lived as a recluse and didn’t spend time with his dad. We didn’t talk about it after that. He didn’t want to.”

“I told her after she told me that when I was angry she saw Gavin’s face. I know who she was from the beginning but I didn’t want to be associated with her memories, to be honest.”

“I couldn’t be mad that he lied. I mean, that’s the most sensible lie I cant imagine,” Ellen admitted.

“So not only did they steal your technology, they used it to recreate your repulsive brother, who abused your colleague and friend,” Hank added.

“That’s some payback, right?” Kamski chuckled darkly to himself. Ellen touched his back.

“So, what do we do now?” Connor asked.

“I guess our only option is to nip this in the bud. Do whatever we can to find Perkins and stop his process,” Hank admitted.

“Or...” Ellen started. They looked at her. “He used me as bait. Why don’t we just reverse engineer that?”

_Don’t do this._

_Why did I say that?!_

“You can’t do that,” Connor said aloud. “We won’t let you get into that situation again.” He looked at Hank, who was silent. “Right Hank?”

Hank’s eyes rose and landed on her. “If we had you surrounded thoroughly, that might work.”

“Hank! We can’t put her in danger again!”

“I don’t like the idea of this either,” Kamski shook his head. “I was the cause last time, I refuse to be the cause this time.”

“And I refuse to get fucking kidnapped by _Gavin_ again.” Hank snorted quietly at her comment and Ellen smiled when Connor looked at her in horror at Hank’s reaction.

“I think we need to take some time to think about all of this. The department is going to want more men on this.”

“Anderson!” Ellen exclaimed to lighten the tension.

“Sorry, more _people_ on this. The longer we wait, the faster his plans progress. Connor, let’s head back to the city.” He stood and looked as Connor shot Ellen a desperate look.

“You’re free to stay for a while, if you’d like?” Kamski offered and smirked at Hank. Fucking dads.

“That’d be great! Hank? Isn’t that great?” Connor was grinning like a fool.

“So great Connor,” Hank said, deadpan. “Kamski, mind if I watch the game?”

Kamski smiled and handed him the remote. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be in my study. If there are any developments please let me know.”

He stood. Ellen did too and grabbed his elbow. “Are you okay?” she murmured in the small commotion of the other two moving.

“I will be,” he smiled softly and nodded. She released him and he walked off to do lord knows what.

“Connor! Come show me what you brought!” Ellen said excitedly and grabbed his arm as she ran by to go to her room. He beamed and Hank watched them run out. He considered buying an engagement ring and just throwing it between them. Toast hopped onto his lap.

The pair smiled and giggled until they reached her room. “This is where I live!” she gestured and turned to Connor. He wasn’t smiling. “Oh, Connor, I know that was a lot but I couldn’t tell you – “ At that, Connor bolted forward and kissed her; one hand on the back of her head and one around her waist. She was too shocked to react and for a moment just stood there with her eyes open and her arms by her sides before her lashes fluttered closed and her hands moved to his chest then slid around his neck, his shoulders, his hair, him. His fingers curled around her hair and his hand splayed out on her back. She felt him smiling against her lips. They both felt so far away from everything and everyone. His kiss was insistent and longing. It was something he’d thought about the entire ride up. The entire day at work before. It took his hand wandering down to her ass for her to pull back.

“We shouldn’t – “

Connor’s eyes were sparkling and craving. He had undergone some sort of emotional change in those few seconds. “Ellen. We’re in the middle of nowhere and just had a conversation about how the world is going to crumble around us. You’re all I can think about,” he tugged on her bottom lip. “This is all I can think about,” he whispered hotly, then tucked her hair behind her ear. He waited and stood there, looking beautiful, inches from her face. What could she do? She kissed him again. He picked her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned her around then playfully dropped her on the bed. She giggled as she bounced and he looked at her hair, spread out around her face, lit up by the sun from the windows. He smiled his beautiful sparkling smile and threw his jacket on the end of the bed then smoothly slid on top of her like a jaguar. She sighed and Connor kissed her neck. When his hand slid down and pushed up her shirt so that he could touch the soft skin on her belly, she stopped breathing and swallowed hard. He felt her breath catch and smiled against her skin. His hand slid around her waist to her arched back and he moved his face up and bit her lip. She sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. She’d thought about doing that so many times before that she couldn’t help but watch her fingers do it. Her fingers grazed his torso moving down and down his abs and down until he was quivering. She wrapped her arms around his head and neck and he pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and threw it onto the floor. She felt him, hard against her thigh. It instinctively made her wriggle her hips upward underneath him and a low groan escaped his throat. Their kissing grew desperate. They were devouring one another. She grabbed his hand and they connected, making Connor whimper slightly. She melted into a whirlpool of sex and love and passion. He felt it. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. He had no idea that he was this...sexual. He loved her more than the thirium pump keeping him alive. One pair of hands was clutched against the bed. Her other hand’s thumb traced the soft indent inside his hip bone down into his waistband. His other hand moved down her stomach and into the waist of her leggings, inching low enough to for him to remember how she groomed her hair down there, lower and lower until...

“Connor, we – oh, God, no!” was all Ellen heard and she rolled her head upside down just in time to see the door slam shut as Hank ran onto the hall. She looked at Connor and slapped her hands over her mouth in horror. Her dad just walked in on her, pre-fuck. Connor’s eyes looked more horrified than her. He immediately slid to the floor and yanked on his shirt. She stood and pulled her shirt down and her pants up.

“Oh God Connor, oh God...”

“I don’t think I can ever look him in the _eye_ again...”

Connor unbuttoned his pants to tuck his shirt in and Ellen got distracted again. He noticed. When he zipped his them and she looked up, he was looking at her with distracted amusement. She was embarrassed and bit her lip as she looked away. She grabbed her nearby brush and fixed her matted hair then moved to Connor and did his already perfect hair too, making him laugh and relax.

“What do we do now?” Connor asked nervously.

“Fuck, I know as little as you do!” she hissed.

“ _Mmm_ maybe less, I know that Hank wants us to get together? Does that change anything?”

“I knew that too! It’s not subtle!”

“Does that mean he’d be happy?”

“Well, no, probably scarred. Okay, what if we walk out and pretend nothing happened?”

“What’s plan B if he says something?”

“I came up with plan A though!”

“Wing it?”

“I can’t think of anything better,” Connor grabbed her waist and gave her one last kiss, but paused when he pulled back just a hair. Neither of them could stand it and she leaned up into him and his pillowy lips. It took a moment for them to untangle again and Connor took her hand to go into the hallway.

“Wait! Whoa, I’m staying here! I need to unpack the bag you brought!”

“You are coming with me to suffer, missy!” Connor tugged her and she grimaced as he pulled her into the hallway.

“Hey it’s a marshmallow!” Ellen knelt down and picked up the little fluffy golden pom pom. Connor scratched her head. “Do you love your papa, tiny one? Do you?” she giggled. “I love him too!” Connor started to blush blue and led her down the hall. They found Hank in the kitchen.

“Hey Hank, what did you want?” Connor asked and put his hands in his pockets far too coolly. Her amusement erased her awkwardness and she snorted. Connor looked at her in offended shock. She laughed into her hand until Hank snickered too. Connor just continued to look horrified.

“I just wanted to say that I got in contact with Fowler and he agrees that we need more...people on this. He wants us back to brief everyone.” Ellen and Connor looked at each other.

_Please don’t go._

_I think I have to. Can you come back with us?_

_What about Markus?_

_You can hang out at the precinct and then we’ll go home together, okay?_

_I need to talk to Eli._

Ellen left the kitchen. Hank looked after her, “What the fuck?”

“Oh! She’s wearing the LED. She might come back with us, would that be okay?”

Hank smirked. “As long as clothes stay on in the car.”

“Oh, my _lord_ ,” Connor crossed his arms, rested his elbows on the counter and flopped his head down on it with a thunk.

Ellen knocked softly. “Eli?”

“Come in.”

She opened the door and poked her head into the room decorated almost completely in black. “Hey...the guys have to go back to the city. Connor wants me to come.”

“You can come in,” he offered and she nervously did. He was sitting with his back to the door, facing his desk and the window. He turned his chair around and looked at her. “I thought we were getting off the grid?”

“...you’re right. Fuck. I just saw him and realized I missed him and wanted to go back. They’re briefing the team at the precinct. They need you to help with a report first.”

“Well, it appears what we were trying to escape came and found us anyway.”

“I’m sorry I’m so bad at being sneaky.”

He laughed. “I’ll forgive you but you owe me one.” He leaned forward and clasped his hands together, looking down at them.

“Do you want me to stay?” she asked hesitantly.

“I think I want to come with you.”

“What?! You’re out of the public eye or whatever. Aren’t you?”

“You were right. The fate of the world may be in my hands. I feel that now that it’s out in the open, I want to take responsibility for whatever comes from the other side. Friendship has made me weak.”

“I really fucked up your life, huh?”

Kamski stood and patted her shoulder. “You saved the androids in the first place. I’ll always owe you another one for that. Let’s go pack.”

Since they needed to take two cars back anyway, Ellen told the guys to drive in Hank’s car and work. She wanted to take Connor with her but imagining Hank and Kamski spending three hours in a car together made her bones literally ache. She sat in the front seat of the Porsche with her feet up on the dash and read a beat up Stephen King, eating a bagel. Her phone vibrated. She hadn’t checked it in hours. She had a sneaking suspicion that North commanded everyone to leave her alone.

North: Is everything a-okay? I miss you.

You: I can’t believe I forgot to text you! I’m coming home. Don’t tell the house. I need to go to the precinct. I’ll be home late with Connor.

North: Am I ever going to find out what the hell’s going on?

You: Keep an eye on the news and maybe you’ll get lucky?

North: Fuck you.

You: Driving faster now!

North: HA. So where were you?

You: I was at Kamski’s place up north, North. Connor and Hank came up to talk about a case and we needed to come back.

North: Shit. Connor’s up there?

You: Not anymore. We’re driving. The boys are in Hank’s car working and I’m in the Porsche pretending I’m a fancy classy lady.

North: So fancy! So, I wanted to tell you that Markus came to talk to me. He was asking how to apologize but I could just tell that he was still angry. I told him that even if he said it you’d know that he didn’t mean it. He was pissed but he said eventually that I was right

You: So...he’s not sorry.

North: No, he is! He’s just angry still and his apology would be resentful. I’m not sure he’s going to just ‘give up’ once he cools off. I wish I could tell you more but I can’t read him.

You: Damn. He must be caught up then. Do you know where he’s going to be today? I don’t want to see him.

North: Text me on your way home and I’ll distract him.

You: Fist bump.

North: Harder fist bump.

Then, to Simon,

I’m still wondering if you got my note.

Moments later, her phone rang. She looked at the caller and smiled.

“International house of Ellen, don’t read into the abbreviation, how may I help you?” She heard a guitar softly playing, then heard:

_**[1]** _ _Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how  
  
Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me  
  
Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how..._

His voice was beautiful. She pictured him sitting on her bed and playing next to her cat and stuffed duckling. He had gotten her note and he’d loved it. It was funny how The Beatles had become their ‘thing’. She hadn’t even liked them before she heard him sing. She smiled and sang with him.

_You’re asking me will my love grow_

_I don’t know, I don’t know_

_You stick around now it may show_

_I don’t know, I don’t know_

(she switched the pronouns for him)

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

_Don’t want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how..._

He finished the guitar of the song and she sang little _ooh’s_ , making him laugh. When he finished the line fell silent.

“Was that weird?”

She laughed hard. “Not at all! I loved it. You shouldn’t be so uncertain about yourself Sy. You’re wonderful.”

“Oh yeah? Well so are you, but you’re as self-conscious as I am!”

“Maybe we’re good for each other then?”

Simon paused before saying, “I think we are. I miss you.” He whispered the last sentence.

“I miss you too,” she realized she really meant it. “Can you keep a secret?”

“I’ve been known to.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“What?! Really? Why!”

“That I can’t tell you, but I will.”

“Oh thank God. You’ve only been gone a day and I’ve thought over every single thing I said during that argument and hated myself and missed you...fuck. I was thinking about what would’ve happened if I hadn’t said anything to Markus.”

“I wish! Why do you have to be so goddamn caring about your friends?”

Simon chuckled. “I don’t know! It’s my downfall!”

She loved how his voice was deeper when he was trying to be quiet. “Well I’ll come join you at the bottom then.”

“Oh yeah? _Mmm_ I’d sink to the bottom with you any day,” he murmured. They talked until the car stopped in front of Kamski’s Detroit place and she said a quick goodbye before jumping out and moving to Hank’s car. She hopped in the back next to Connor and died inside.

“Hey! We missed you!” Connor reached over and squeezed her knee. Her heart exploded onto her corpse.

“I missed you guys too! How’d the report go? Eli?” he groaned.

“We’re having trouble learning how to admit our mistakes,” Hank chuckled. Eli glared.

“I’m good for him on that, I should’ve been here,” Ellen nodded in the awkwardness.

“Yeah, you _love_ pointing out my mistakes,” he teased.

When they finally reached the precinct, Ellen was nervous. Kamski was nervous. His face was hard. He sighed softly as he got out of the car. She desperately wished she could talk to him for a few minutes first. She thought quickly. “Hey, wait! I need to change my shoes!” she yelled. All three men rolled their eyes but Hank unlocked the trunk and Connor pulled her tall boots out for her. He ended up changing her footwear for her and she felt like Cinderella. In that time she motioned Kamski to come closer. She thanked Connor and gave him a look so that he’d give them a second.

“I’ll stay and be your safety blanket, okay?” she said. He barely smirked. “Don’t do that with me,” she said in annoyance. He looked down. “Eli? Please. We said we’d drop the act with each other.” He took a deep breath and nodded to the side.

“I’m going to destroy everyone in there,” he muttered.

“What?”

“I’m going to change their view of the world. I will soon be the most hated man on the surface of the planet.”

“Eli someone took your genius and twisted it into something cruel and dark. The things you and I talked about were all hypothetical morals. Worst case scenarios. We need to display it in that light. Have some faith. Are you with me?”

Eli closed his eyes and nodded.

When they walked into the precinct, she and Eli were in step and their eyes stay forward to avoid the stares and went directly to their briefing room.

By 11 PM that night, the briefing room was covered in cramped screens and whiteboards and paper pinned to walls. It had begun to empty and everyone’s eyes were getting heavy. Kamski was leaning over a table and finishing a formula. Hank had run off to Jimmy’s hours ago. Ellen and Connor were standing in front of an old fashioned whiteboard. He was writing careful tiny notes and didn’t see that Ellen was drawing flowers and stick people holding hands. Connor’s left arm was behind his back like a fancy waiter. He’d gotten a bit ruffled from the long day and the piece of hair that hung over his forehead was thicker than usual. He furrowed his brow slightly in thought. She realized she was staring and moved on to drawing their house. In it, she drew six little people, four in blue and two in red with long hair. She took the black marker and put a thick X through one of the blue people. She thought hard and then added two tiny stick animals. Perfect. She tugged Connor’s elbow. He blinked his eyes quickly to wake himself from his focus and looked at her. She was pointing at her picture and he laughed, accidentally dragging his marker down the board.

“Oopsies,” Ellen said.

Connor shook his head and capped it. He scanned her. “You’re tired.”

“Extremely but I’m having fun!”

He looked around and realized the room was empty save for Kamski. He grabbed her waist and kissed her temple. “Let’s go home, okay?”

She screwed up her mouth. “Otay.”

“Kamski? Ellen’s exhausted. I’m going to take her home. I suggest you go home as well. We can continue this in the morning. The room will be highly secured,” Connor assured him.

Eli looked up. His hair was falling into his face and his glasses had slid down his nose slightly. He looked young and passionate but tired. “I’m going to keep trucking for a little while. I’ve learned to ride it out when I’m on a roll.” 

“I feel you,” Ellen smiled. He knew about mania too. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Are you going to come here?”

“Uh,” she looked uncertainly at Connor.

“If you want to? You were a great help today.”

“Maybe,” she smiled “Goodnight, Lili.” He looked at her in mock anger that she’d used that nickname in front of someone. Connor picked up her bags at her protest on the way out of the room. The precinct was quiet now. She felt like she’d spent the entire day talking and now she wanted to do anything but.

Connor held the front door of the precinct open for her and a grouchy Toast who had been woken from her nap. “Thanks,” she smiled sleepily at him. He had already called a taxi and it was waiting at the curb. He let her help him slide her bags inside and lifted the puppy before sitting beside her as the doors closed.

“I want to talk about today,” Connor said, placing his arm on the backrest to face her.

“You’re going to have to be wildly more specific.”

Is voice lowered. “About us. In your bedroom.”

“Oh...the impending annihilation of the planet distracted me from that,” she looked horrified and he laughed.

“That’s reasonable. Listen, I’m new to all of this... _romance_ stuff and I’m finding it difficult.”

“I’ve been working on that for 26 years so good luck.”

“It’s easier when I know precisely what’s going on.”

Oh. He was being serious Connor. She held back her sass. “That makes sense to me. What do you want to clarify?”

“So you’re no longer involved with Markus at all, is that completely correct?”

Ellen nodded. “I haven’t seen him since the fight. I told him off on the phone. I couldn’t even stand to look at his face right now to tell you to truth.” Connor saw the anger and pain in her eyes. It was far more severe than he had expect or even known existed within her.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you won’t have to. I’ll go in first and make sure the coast is clear.” She smiled gratefully. “So at the moment...you’re involved with Simon and I.”

“Yeah that’s a pretty good way of saying it.”

“Are you sleeping with him?”

“What?!” she felt very awake then. “Of course not.”

“Oh, I just...we were kissing and it was starting to get se - physical,” he was being so awkward and cute there was no way in hell she was going to stop him, “If Hank hadn’t walked in I would’ve just...I mean we, we would have...I thought that maybe you and Simon...I know you had um...slept together before so maybe there was a similar situation with him.” By the time he worked up the courage to look her in the eye again, she’d gathered herself and was no longer silently laughing.

“I actually don’t know if it’s even morally acceptable to do anything with either of you? But you just...kissed me in such a beautiful way and then said that the world was ending. Connor I just couldn’t stop.”

“That’s never happened with Simon?”

“No...he’s very careful,” she said slowly. Connor wasn’t sure what that statement meant and he felt guilt conflict with pride. “I’m going to ask you outright, how would you feel if I had slept with Simon? Like, if the roles were reversed.”

Connor was taken aback. His head filled with images of them together. Together like they had been before. Her breathing in gasps. Naked and sweating and him moving over her -

“The thought makes me feel what I imagine is sick,” he admitted. She was quiet. “So you don’t think it should happen again, then?”

“Not right now, Connor. Not unless the situation changes.”

“And what if the world _was_ ending...” She laughed. “Can I kiss you one more time?”

Ellen opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it and nodded. Connor slid forward and licked his bottom lip before pulling her in by the waist and resting his forehead against hers. “I love you,” he said insistently.

“I love you too, Con,” he brushed her nose with his before pressing his lips against her, softly yet deeply. When they parted, his eyes remained closed for a moment, memorizing, then wrapped her up in a long hug. They remained that way until the taxi stopped in front of the house.

“Oh shoot, I was supposed to text North! She was going to distract him!” she pulled her phone out and looked as Connor began removing her bags and Toast from the car.

North: DON’T COME HOME. He found out you’re coming. There were reports on the news that Kamski was at the DPD and you were in the footage. He’s waiting.

“Shit, Connor,” she said, jumping out of the car to pull her bags back in but it was already too late. Markus was sitting by the door outside and stood to walk toward them. She couldn’t read his face in the dim light echoing off the house sconces and all she remembered was him yelling. Her anger evaporated and she felt afraid. She wanted to be brave. She tried to be brave.

Connor stepped in front of her. “Markus, go back inside. Leave her alone. She doesn’t want to talk to you,” he said firmly.

“Connor...” Markus sounded tired and defeated. “Please, let her speak for herself.”

“I don’t – “

“Fine, I will,” Ellen stepped beside Connor and crossed her arms. “Leave me alone and let me go upstairs to my bedroom and sleep in peace.”

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Markus asked weakly.

“I wouldn’t count on it.”

“I...I didn’t mean any of the things I said, okay? I was angry. I wasn’t even angry at _you_ I was angry at the whole situation and I was tired of not,” he gestured vaguely, “getting what I wanted, okay. I know that’s awful but I want to be honest.”

“I think you were honest enough and now your backpedalling, Markus.”

“No, I – “ the front door opened behind him and revealed North, looking pissed.

“Markus! She doesn’t want to talk to you! Let her come inside and leave her alone!” Toast happily ran at her and skidded inside with wet paws.

“Will everyone please stop speaking for her?!” Markus turned and said to North.

“They’re speaking for me because they know how I feel! Markus. I don’t want to talk to you. Let me go inside and leave me alone,” Ellen echoed North slowly. North grinned behind him. Markus opened his mouth then closed it. His eyes were pleading. He finally stepped aside and let Ellen and Connor through, with Connor staring him down.

_Welcome home Ellen and Connor._

Markus watched the door close behind them and sat down in the snow on the step with his head in his hands.

“Ellen?!” Simon whirled around the corner upstairs and onto the balcony. “Ellen!” he ran down the stairs and wrapped her in his arms, breathing in the scent of her cold hair. “I missed you,” he breathed quietly into her ear. When he released her she bit her lip and stared at him lovingly. Four blue eyes. Connor was looking at anything but them and North was looking at Connor. “So what did Markus pull?” Simon asked.

“Literally lurking in the shadows,” Ellen informed him. “Not in a cool Batman way.”

“What did he say?”

“Just ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I didn’t mean it’,” Ellen said in a whiny voice. “North and Connor both told him with me, that was empowering,” she smiled around at them. “Listen. We’ve been through a lot today and I’m exhausted. I’m going to go to bed but I’ll tell you guys about it in the morning?”

Simon looked devastated. “Can I come talk for a few minutes at least?” Ellen caved and nodded. She picked up a suitcase but Connor brushed her away while he grabbed one and Simon grabbed the other.

“Night, South,” she called.

“Night Perky. Are you sure you’re alright? This situation is freaking me out.”

“I’ll explain tomorrow but physically? Yes, I am all right. No need to stand by my door armed.”

“What am I supposed to do then?” North yelled as they disappeared.

“Shoot Markus!” Connor yelled back.

The walk to the bedroom was uncomfortable and quiet. When they boys set her suitcases down in her room, they looked at each other awkwardly.

“Hey, Con, I want to come in to the precinct tomorrow,” Ellen said, pulling off her top layer of sweater.

“I think it would be better if you took the morning off,” Connor smiled. “I know how travelling disrupts you.” Simon looked at him tensely.

“But I want to help! This is more important than SLEEP!” she cried. “ _THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS_ -“

“ _IN OUR HANDS_ I know! It still will be tomorrow afternoon. Spend the morning talking to these guys and let me know when you’re ready. I’ll let you know what we’re doing then,” Connor said firmly. She gave him a look of apprehension. “I know, I know,” he walked to her and grabbed her hands, holding them up between them and connecting their pinkies with his back to Simon. She sighed.

“Fine. But keep me updated. You’ll be careful?”

“I promise,” he murmured and caught her eye. He sent her a gentle signal of wanting so that she wouldn’t forget about him while she was alone with Simon.

She smiled softly at their hands. “I’ll behave, Mom,” Ellen released him and he started for the door.

He pointed back at her. “But remember, classified!”

“What! How can I - “ Connor had already turned and walked out the door, avoiding Simon’s eyes.

He looked at her curiously. “Wow, what happened with you two today?” he asked and couldn’t keep the snark out of his voice. Ellen just groaned and flopped onto the bed. Pancake hopped onto her tummy immediately and purred.

Ellen sighed as Simon sat next to her. “I’m sorry,” she looked at him.

He wasn’t quite sure what she was apologizing for. He could only assume it was for leaving. Whatever else, it made him wonder. “I forgive you for whatever delusional things you’re apologizing for,” he patted her head and she laughed and swatted him away. He flopped backward next to her so that their knees were hanging off of the bed. She sat up on her elbow and smiled at his damn beautiful face as Pancake caterwauled.

“Hi, Simon,” she smiled.

“Hi, Ellen,” he smiled back and put his hands behind his head. “I missed you.”

“You saw me yesterday!”

“Yes, and didn’t you miss me?”

“You’ve got me there.”

Simon sat up. “So you _really_ can’t tell me what’s going on?”

“I can tell you that I left because I heard Markus screaming. I missed you punching him, sadly. I went to Kamski’s and we drove to his place up north. We’d planned to get away from it all, as it were, so I fell asleep right when we got there and woke up to call you guys. When Connor wasn’t there I texted him and he called me, freaking about some...police stuff. He said they needed to talk to Eli. So I talked to Eli, who admitted he sees me as a daughter – “

“He’s only ten years older than you!” Simon laughed.

“I know! But he begrudgingly allowed me to tell them where we were. So Hank and Connor came up, we talked, we realized we needed to come back and sort this out, so we did. We were at the precinct and I planned to stay super late so that I wouldn’t see Markus, North was going to run interference but I forgot to text her, obviously. So we got home, Connor told him to leave me alone, Markus told him not to speak for me, North told him to leave me alone, he told her not to speak for me, so _I_ said leave me alone, then he let me in. It was weirdly hilarious.”

Simon laughed and kissed her forehead. “Okay, so the police thing?” Ellen mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. “Okay, what if I ask you a series of yes or no questions,” Ellen sat up and crossed her legs to mirror him so their knees were touching, “You just nod or shake your head.”

“And if I can’t answer?”

“Um...blink twice?” Simon smiled and raised an eyebrow cutely. She giggled and nodded. He thought.

“Are you in danger?” She didn’t want to alarm him and have him panicking every time she left the house for months. She also didn’t want to lie. If she didn’t answer he would take it was a yes. Fuck. She was backed into a corner.

“What do I do if I’m not sure,” she whispered.

“Blink once?” he whispered back and nodded encouragingly. She blinked once. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

“Is there anything I can do?” She shook her head.

“Does this have to do with your father?” She blinked twice.

“Did you miss me?” she nodded solemnly he smiled shyly.

“Did you leave a note for anyone else hidden somewhere cute?” she looked down and shook her head, smiling. When he was quiet she looked up to find him trying to keep his blush at bay. She chucked his chin so he’d look at her.

“Okay, is Kamski in danger?” She blinked once.

“Are we in danger?” She wasn’t sure if he meant as a couple or all of their friends. Either way, she shook her head.

Simon leaned over and picked Pancake up, holding him up under his armpits. “Is Pancake in danger?” She laughed and shook her head as Pancake wriggled onto the floor.

“Are you tired?” She nodded.

“Do you want me to leave to let you change?”

“No, I’ll just duck into the bathroom.”

“She speaks!” Ellen laughed and hopped off the bed to get her things from a drawer, kicking it shut.

“Give me three minutes!” she wandered to the bathroom while taking off her earrings.

“Is it cool if I help you unpack?” Simon walked toward her suitcases as she yelled, _Follow your heart!_ From the bathroom. He unzipped one and put away her folded clothes. He gathered her medicine for her and returned them to her drawer. He heard her start brushing her teeth. When he walked back he noticed something odd in her bag. A fancy white ring box. His thirium pump sent him an error message and he felt like he was falling. Had Connor _proposed_ to her? What the fuck was going on? He grabbed it swiftly and flipped it open before he lost his nerve only to see _his_ ring. She’d gotten it a box. She’d gotten it a box and brought it with her. She wasn’t wearing it but it was important enough that she’d gotten it it’s own little house to travel with. He smiled and touched the diamond. The door opened and of course he was caught, he’d been standing there in a daze for lord knows how long.

“Oh, I...I was wearing it then I was trying to get away from everyone so I just tucked it...”

“You got a box?” Simon was smiling.

“Oh...yeah I guess I did,” She smiled. “I had a ring box from this adorable little cheap promise ring a boy in high school tried to give me. I said no but he said I could keep it if I wanted. I grabbed all of my jewellery from my old house ages ago and...I thought that your ring deserved a house,” she finished awkwardly. He had the most adorable flattered expression on his face.

He cleared his throat and stood, carrying the box to her and holding it between them. “Did I ever tell you the story of how I got this ring?” She shook her head shyly and watched his face as he told the epic saga of collecting rings and leaving thousands of dollars worth of rings in the teenagers jewellery box as he took the ring out and reached out to carefully slide it on her finger, not touching her skin.

“I never understood diamonds,” she said curiously. “Everyone is aware of the Debeer’s ploy and yet diamonds are worth _so_ much money. Well, after the diamond rush in 2024 I sort of got it, but still. They’re rocks.”

“I think they went from being social statements to being ‘I know about the falsehood of this rock’s worth but I’m still rich enough to afford one’ statements,” he said, making her laugh.

“I’ve always wanted a ring that was unique. I never cared whether or not it was expensive, I just wanted it to really _mean_ something. _Represent_ a relationship.” They both looked at her white finger wearing the small diamond.

“That’s funny. That’s why I picked this one. The other’s were ornate and could’ve sunk the Titanic but this one...this one was just yours. I felt it.”

That took Ellen’s breath away. She’d always wanted someone who instinctively knew these things about her but to be that specific? Goose bumps rose on her arms. Simon looked into her eyes then and intertwined their fingers. She sank into the feeling of enchantment. It was odd. In the last while, Simon was the only one who had completely respected her wish for space and hadn’t tried anything with her. Yet he was the one haunting her heart and her head. Connor and Markus may have cause heat of the moment love fevers but Simon...Simon had made a home in her soul. He felt it more than she had intended. He felt her fall off the edge and deeper in love with him. It made him shudder slightly in a great way. She couldn’t breathe. They stood in the bathroom doorway and just felt each other for a long time.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Simon murmured lowly. She nodded and reluctantly released his hands as she walked away. Simon turned off the light and sat next to her on the bed.

“I’m glad your back,” he stroked her hair on the pillow.

“I think I am too,” she smiled and he leaned to kiss her forehead. “Hey Sy?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you stay for a little while? This was a scary day,” she could finally admit in the dark.

He was flooded with a sense of security. “Of course I can, angel,” he lay down beside her on top of the covers.

“No, silly, you can get in the bed to snuggle!” she giggled.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to - “

“No funny business and we’ll be fine.”

Simon laughed too, then stood to kick off his shoes and tentatively slid his jeans to the ground. She’d told him long ago that it was dumb to sleep in jeans. She was watching him quietly in the moonlight. He lifted the soft sheets and slid next too her. They didn’t touch. He just looked at her from his pillow. He held his finger to her lips.

“If I had proposed before Hart Plaza, would you have said yes?” She thought for a few seconds and his heart dropped in regret. She nodded and he was over the moon.

“Were you scared of me during the fight?” she thought with a slightly furrowed brow and blinked once.

“Do you forgive me?” she nodded deeply.

“Will you ever forgive Markus?”

“Can I talk, sir?” he laughed and nodded. “I feel like maybe I could tolerate him, eventually, as a roommate. Give me a few years and I’ll let him be a friend.”

Simon laughed. “That would make living here easier.”

“How are we going to survive this? It’s his house. What if we all have to split up, Simon?”

“I’ve though about that. He does care about us and he cares about the cause. I think we’ll be okay. This might sound insane, but what if we called like a house meeting?”

“Jesus. Can I conference in?”

“We can all be in separate rooms and LED it.”

Ellen laughed. “You’re the best kind of people, Sy.”

“Hey, I have one more quiet question,” he wiggled a little closer and took a measured breath. “Are you really in love with me?” he whispered. Her eyes shone. She smiled and nodded, snuggling into his chest. He breathed in relief. “Goodnight little duck,” he kissed the top of her head and powered down until she woke up the next morning.

  
  


[1] _Something –_ The Beatles


	15. Chapter 15

**December 29 th, 2038**

Connor stood in the white sitting room, working on the screen on the wall. When the door slid open he tapped it to blank the screen.

“What’s up, Robocop?” North asked and walked in, plopping onto the couch.

“Just working,” he sighed. “What...why are you still toting that thing around everywhere?” North had her shotgun propped on her shoulder.

“Why do you tote that thing everywhere?” she pointed at Toast playing on the floor with a ping pong ball. Connor shook his head.

“Can I help you, my directionally inclined friend.”

“You made a joke! I’m bored and...I really liked working with you guys last time. I thought I could help.”

“North, the information is classified.”

“Well, what if I wanted to start working there?”

“ _You_ want to work for the DPD?”

“What! I can be a good guy!”

“That’s not where the shock is coming from! You’re more of a...”

“Wild card?”

“Exactly! Play by your own rules, wild west, runaway type.”

“Should I become an assassin?”

Connor chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. “Look, I’ll talk to Fowler tomorrow, okay? You do have a pretty powerful reputation and now that we’re on the same side I can’t see him having a stronger argument than we have. What would you think about...covert freelance detective work?”

“Oh, hella.”

“Hella?”

“It means yes.”

“Oh. Alright. Should I use that?”

“God, yes. So what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“Oh! Uh, I figured I’d go in around 7 and work until Kamski and Hank come in. Do some more looking and studying. Ellen can fill you in on generally what happened today but don’t bug her about case details okay? Then, I’m hoping she’ll take a minute to unwind – “

“She will not.”

“ - then come in later but I’m going to push her to go home early this time. Hey, can you text her like 3 hours after she leaves the house and give her a reason to come home?”

“What? Like what!”

“I don’t know. Something...feminine?” Connor said uncertainly. North looked pointedly at her gun. “I’ll make you a mocha.”

“Deal!”

They made their way to the kitchen. Connor realized it was around 4 AM. His stomach clenched. “Where’s Simon?”

North shrugged, “No clue.” Truthfully, she didn’t want to answer. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to either.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Simon murmured as she stretched and wiggled beside him. She tried to smooth her hair before peeking out of the blankets at him. She had little pillow lines on her cheek and her face was red and warm from Simon continually tucking blankets around her as she kicked them off.

“Boo. Why is light so bright?” she said huskily.

Simon snickered. “Here,” he pulled the quilt over their heads. “Better?”

“Oh very much! Naps again,” she sighed and rolled over.

“Oh no you don’t!” he pulled her back towards him. “North is very curious as to where her friend has been and we need to gossip.”

“Ooh I like the sounds of that,” she buried his face in his neck and he felt his body clench as he felt her hot breath and her lips brush his skin accidentally. She was always extra affectionate first thing in the morning and a little bit air headed.

“Yeah? You’re so warm and snuggly, I like this...”

“Well mornings are hard. I need help bee bop.”

He snickered and moved down to kiss her forehead just as she pulled back to look up at him. They both had their eyes closed and his lip landed on the dip above her top lip. She nodded upward slightly in her warm, dreamy haze. He leaned forward uncertainly and gently pressed his lips against hers. They were both blown away by how familiar and normal it felt. As if nothing had changed. As if they were lying in her bed in Jericho under that burgundy blanket. He’s missed this. She’d missed this. It wasn’t desperate and needing, it was simple. It was love.

He pulled back suddenly. “I’m sorry, I just...I...” he somehow sounded breathless.

“Wow,” she said softly.

“Yeah.” They lay in the dark under the blanket for a long while before Simon realized that somewhere along the way she’d fallen asleep again. He pulled the blankets off her face once more and she groaned, muttering that he was Satan. He laughed and smoothed her hair back. He kissed her forehead then whispered into her ear, “You love me,” before hopping off her bed. She shivered with goose bumps and grinned.

Simon hopped up and down and zipped up his jeans. “How about I grab you coffee and breakfast?”

“Dude, I’ll fall asleep before your feet hit the stairs!”

“Here,” he grabbed her hands and pulled her up to sit then shoved a pile of pillows behind her so that she couldn’t recline. He put her cat in her lap. “Play! I’ll be right back.” Simon hesitated before leaning forward and brushing a quick kiss on her lips. She watched him leave in surprise and rubbed her eyes as Pancake kneaded her lap.

Simon smiled as he walked into the hallway and smoothed his hair before touching his bottom lip. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over the balcony to see Markus sitting on one of the couches. He paused. Markus saw him and paused as well before clearing his throat and saying, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Simon replied after a moment then headed down the spiral stairs.

“Did you sleep with – in Ellen’s room?” Simon nodded but didn’t make eye contact as he walked briskly into the kitchen barefoot. He started a pot of coffee and smiled at the smell of coffee grounds. He heard chatting in the living room and Josh entered the kitchen.

“Hey man. What’s crackalackin’?”

“Where did you get that?!” Simon asked, laughing.

“The 90’s I think?”

“Dork. So where did you run off to yesterday?”

“Kara’s.”

Simon stopped and turned to him. “All night?!”

“Maybe,” Josh winked. “You’re one to talk.”

“I! We just slept. I swear.”

“ _Suuuure_. So did we.”

Simon laughed, “Nice. So you like her?”

“I really, really do actually.”

“Awe Josh is in _love_ ,” Simon teased as he put Nutella on a croissant.

“Once again, you’re one to talk!”

Simon started blushing slightly. “Shut up. I’m going to go bring her breakfast,” he shook his head while smiling and carried out a tray with two coffee mugs. He continued to ignore Markus even though he could feel him watching carefully. He walked up the stairs and down the balcony.

“Hey, Simon?” Markus’ voice rang out hesitantly. Simon considered ignoring him but he knew he was too soft. He paused and looked over his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“What’s everyone doing today?”

Simon figured there was no harm in answering that. “Ellen’s going to fill North in on her day yesterday then she’s going to the precinct for a while to work with...oh. You didn’t...there’s a case they’re working on together.”

“Yeah, I saw the news.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, she’s going to be there for a while. I think North wants to get involved. I don’t know what the rest of us are going to do.” Markus nodded to himself so Simon walked back down the hall.

“Hey, sweetie,” Simon smiled when he saw her brushing her hair on the bed.

“Hey, handsome,” she said quietly and smiled back. He set the tray in the middle of the bed on the sheets and wrapped his long fingers around his coffee mug.

“So. You are not going to _believe_ what I just uncovered.”

“Oh! What, what, what!” Ellen bounced just enough to spill some of her coffee on the tray.”

“Josh was in the kitchen and I knew he’d left the day before. I didn’t know when he got home.”

“This is already juicy!” she said excitedly, grabbing her coffee and blowing on it.”

“He was out all night! Guess where he was!”

“Following a map on the back of the Declaration of Independence!”

“A map to Kara’s place!”

_“NO!”_

“YES!”

_“NO!”_

“YES!”

_“NO!”_

“ _I KNOW!”_

“Let’s plan their wedding!”

“Nah,” Simon waved her off.

“Why not!”

“Maybe I want to use all of my good ideas for someone else’s wedding?” he smirked over his cup of coffee.

“Grace, the Princess of Monaco?” said in shock.

“She’d dead.”

“Thus my surprise!”

He laughed and slapped his forehead. “I have so much fun with you.”

“I know! You’re the one with all the hot gossip and I have the best reactions.”

North had climbed onto the roof and was conducting imaginary target practice on oncoming cars when she got a message from Connor.

Connor: Any chance you’d like to come to the precinct with my girl this afternoon?

Ellen got dressed in her bathroom but Simon stayed with her as she got ready otherwise. She still had the ring on.

“You know, I’m starting to think about talking to my surgeon about repairing the skin on this bad boy,” she was looking at her pinkie.

“Really?” Simon walked up behind her, “But it’s so cute!”

“I know! But I don’t feel like myself. I feel so vulnerable when I touch any of you.”

Simon wrapped his arms around her waist and looked in the vanity mirror at them together. “Well that’s not good! Want me to come with you?”

Ellen smiled. “Yes please! I’ll call and make an appointment later.”

“But...you wouldn’t do anything if it stopped us from doing this...” he tangled her left hand in his, “Would you?” he whispered, overtaken but the giddiness in her heart.

Ellen shivered and met his eyes in the mirror after they fluttered. “I wouldn’t. I can’t believe I went this long without that.”

Simon made a low _hmm_ sound and kissed her cheek. They made eye contact and there, in the mirror, were four blue eyes in a perfect line.

“Ellen oh my GOD!” North stormed in excitedly. “Oh shit sorry, cuddle bugs.” Simon jumped back hard enough to push Ellen forward and she giggled. So did North. Simon’s face flushed blue.

“Such a dork,” North shook her head at Simon, “Listen I need to talk to you about something!”

Two hours and one carefully detailed conversation later, North, Simon, and Ellen emerged from her room and walked down the hall with a plan. They rounded the corner and Ellen halted when she saw Markus behind the piano. Josh was ignoring him and playing video games but Markus’ music still haunted her. It haunted her because she was the one who showed him Damien Rice and he knew that this song always made her soul ache. He sang to himself.

_**[1]** _ _Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place, to be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time for somebody new  
It's a small crime and I've got no excuse_

Only then did he look up and see her. Simon had noticed her stop and he turned around to check on her. She was staring at Markus with a combination of seething and fascination. Markus could read her in a way Simon couldn’t. Her fists were clenched. North was the only one who noticed that. Her eyes were saying, _how could you do this to us._

_Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?_

Simon looked down and continued to play as Simon gently grabbed her fist and she looked at him, anew, her fingers unfurling. They walked around the balcony and down to the foyer. “This is going to be nuts, last time I was there I was breaking in!” North said.

“Can you imagine how I felt the first time?!”

“She has a good point!” Simon laughed. North noticed how relaxed and happy he looked, until he realized they were going to spend the afternoon with Connor. Fuck.

“I’m so excited!” North was bouncing on her heels.

“Wait, you’re not packing are you?” Ellen asked. North almost spoke then quietly walked backwards until she could place her previously holstered gun on the table.

“No?”

Simon shook his head. “Alright, have a great afternoon at work girls,” Simon placed a hand on Ellen’s back and kissed the side of her head. North was staring at him blankly. He looked confused and stepped forward to perhaps hug her?

“No, no, ew, get away,” North cried and ran outside. Ellen shook her head and rolled her eyes at Simon before following North outside to her car.

Simon laughed and went upstairs to grab their dishes. Markus was still playing. Josh was still gaming. Everyone was still tense as all hell.

North and Ellen walked through the door, feeling incredibly conspicuous and out of place. Amongst the suits and ties and uniforms they stood out in their ripped jeans, dirty knee high boots, and long messy hair. They stopped in the door and looked around. Everyone looked at them. She’d avoided looks yesterday, feeling confident, but today she’d forgotten to prepare herself. She knew that these cops recognized North. She already knew they’d been having a hard time transferring their work to protecting deviants. Adjusting to heads of the revolution was another story. They only tolerated her because Connor and Hank were so insistent on it. She glanced over and saw anger in North’s face. She reached over and squeezed her hand, flooding her with shared nervousness and support.

Hank looked up and smiled. “Hey Connor, your girlfriend’s here.” Connor’s head snapped to the door for a moment before he was up and jogging over grinning.

“Hey, how are you,” he squeezed Ellen’s hand.

“I’m okay. A little apprehensive,” she pulled her hand back and nodded her head at the stares they were receiving and the cops immediately returned to their previous work. Connor frowned.

“Oh hey, I’m here too,” North reminded him.

“Hey! Of course, I know. I’m going to go talk to Fowler with you, and Ellen, Eli is in the briefing room. Just knock. They’re making you an ID as we speak and then you can swipe your way in yourself. I’ll be there soon. I...” he looked like he wanted to say something else but didn’t. Instead he turned and led North down the corridor and glanced over his shoulder as Ellen disappeared into the briefing room.

“Oh, Connor,” North sighed.

“What?”

She didn’t reply but just smirked as they entered Fowler’s office.

When Ellen entered the briefing room she was surprised to find only four people in there already. “Hey! There’s my favourite genius!” she called to Kamski who was leaning back against a table and studying the large screen at the front of the room. He was chewing on a stylus.

He looked relieved when he saw her in the doorway. “Hey kiddo!”

“Hey, Dad,” she hopped up next to him on the table. “What’s the word today?” He sighed.

“Wait, I heard Hank was your dad?” the Sargent turned to her.

“I can have two! Don’t be so close-minded!”

He chuckled. “Well I suppose Hank refers to you as ‘his future daughter-in-law’ so he’d be on the other side of the family.”

“He _what?!”_ Ellen sat forward.

“I thought...you and Connor were sort of...”

“Oh, Lord, everyone here thinks that?” she covered her mouth.

“I don’t know,” the Sargent said hesitantly.

“Eli, you’re my favourite dad now,” she told him.

“Actually, we have some disappointing news,” the Sergeant said. “We’re realizing that we don’t have no steadfast footing here besides the sighting of Gavin Reed. We’ve posted lookouts, cameras, alerted all of Detroit, but the painful truth is, we have nowhere to start,” he shrugged sadly. She’d always liked him, despite his moustache.

“So we’re just prey right now?” _Do you think she cares about you as much as she cares about her fourth piece of prey,_ echoed through her head so she twisted her hair in her hand and yanked on it to keep her in the moment.

“No, no, you are all very protected. What we need to do now is just...wait.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Paul!” she yelled. “You’re telling me there’s _nothing_ we can do.”

“Not nothing!” Kamski touched her arm.

“We are watching _everything_ and _everyone_ in Detroit. We are prepared for _anything._ Right now we can be grateful that no one has gotten hurt and the world is turning comfortably, okay?”

“I’m going to keep working at Cyberlife after today, monitor the security, and look into ways to control the situation, possibly remotely.”

“Really? You’re kidding.”

“Who knows. Anything’s possible.”

Ellen looked impressed.

“Okay, look, we feel, I feel, that you should take your holidays and we’ll obviously keep you updated.”

“Kam, remember how we were attempting to get away from it all? Has it not occurred to your thick male skull that there is a reason?” she laughed internally at how grumpy he got when talked to him like a friend in public. The Sergeant noticed and wandered off.

“What does that have to do with this?” he asked.

“I don’t want to be in the house!”

“Why not?”

“There are mean people there!”

“Wait, who’s mean? I’ve never heard you call someone ‘mean’. You’re usually much more colourful.”

She looked at the floor. “It’s childish. You wouldn’t care. I think we should leave it at that.”

Kamski stood and turned toward her, placing his hands on either side of her on the table. “What did I tell you about calling your life childish and believing that it’s not up to my conversational standards?”

She raised her eyes. “To do it.” He raised his eyebrows. “Not to.”

“Precisely. We’re friends. Tell me what’s going on and who’s deactivation code I need to punch in.”

Ellen laughed and tugged her hair again. “Markus may have screamed that I was a slut and that’s why I showed up – “

“He did _what?!”_

“He...no he meant like romantically...North and I call it being a Love Slut when you’re easily swept off your feet.”

“What’s important right now is that he used the word ‘slut’.”

“Yes, he did.”

He seethed. “What else did he say?”

Her voice was getting quieter and quieter and she was looking at his stomach. “He said...that I collected men for my fan club to do my bidding and then bask in attention. That I cared more about my fourth piece of prey than any of them,” she giggled. “Then Simon decked him.”

Kamski looked solemn. He stepped back and shook his head. “He shouldn’t speak to you that way. No one should. That’s so inappropriate and...” he gestured vaguely toward her.

“Mean?” she suggested. He pointed at her. “Thus, Ellen is at the DPD.”

Kamski looked at her and nodded. “Your right. You do need to be out of the house. Do you want to stay at my place tonight?”

“No, that would be completely wussing out. I’ve got to make sure I’m in charge. Grab the bull by the horns.”

“That is how I raised you.” She snorted and he smiled. “Is there anything that I _can_ do to help?”

“You could let me come to Cyberlife tomorrow to play?”

Kamski crossed his arms. “So you took a holiday from work and then a holiday from the holiday then were dragged back to work and now you’re using work as a holiday from your holiday.”

“Precisely.”

“You do take after your father don’t you?”

“You’re very moronic for a genius, has anyone ever told you that?” she said seriously.

The door beeped and Connor ducked his head in. Why was he so beautiful? She’d forgotten to ask Kamski.

“Hey. Can you come out here?” he asked when he saw her.

“Yeah, of course!” She hopped off the table and Eli followed her, out of either curiosity or boredom.

“Hey, there,” Connor was smiling ear to ear as they walked into the hall, “I have something for you!” He handed her a card with a clip on it. It was an ID badge that had her name, a photo she didn’t remember taking, and the words ‘ASST. DET.’ She smiled. “Do you like it?” Connor asked.

She looked up and nodded excitedly. “Who’s assistant am I?”

“Officially? You’re Hank’s. But don’t tell him that, he’ll abuse it.”

“Connor, shut up, I have news!” North said excitedly. Kamski was looking at North in amusement and with a smile, chewing on his pen again. “I have a job!”

“Oh my God, Fowler said yes?!” She nodded and Ellen hugged her happily through her protest.

“We’re at work!” North said.

“Ah, shut up, I own this shiz. So what happened?” she asked the pair.

“Well, we did exactly what we talked about. Talked about North’s expertise and precision. How it could change the public’s view of the police force. He was into it immediately,” he looked at North, “She’s pretty scary. She screams authority.”

“Or anti-authority,” Ellen pointed out.

“Well, power, that’s for sure,” Kamski said. North was making eyes at him and he was smiling. They made such a painfully sexy couple. They could literally rule the world together. Ellen looked to Connor and smirked. He raised his eyebrows. They probably could too. His eyes lingered on her for a moment after she looked away.

“Hey, Paul! Come meet my friend!” Ellen called back into the room.

“Sargent O’Connell,” Connor corrected her. She made a face at him.

The sergeant walked out and shook North’s hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m North,” she said.

“She was actually just hired as a freelance detective,” Connor added.

“Oh, wow! It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Sargent O’Connell but you can call me Paul.” He noticed her LED but didn’t seem at all fazed. Ellen clasped her hands under her chin. It was nice to have something go so perfectly for once. The precinct was looking at them but she didn’t care at the moment. She didn’t notice when Connor placed his hand on her back. She was so excited.

“So we’re actually going to be working from Cyberlife tomorrow since things have quieted down here,” Ellen told Connor as the sergeant disappeared.

“Oh,” his face fell. His puppy dog eyes were incomparable. “I was hoping you’d be here. I like when we work together.”

“Me too,” she realized, “well do you have any cases right now? Maybe you could come to the tower for lunch? Well...our lunch. You’d just sit there awkwardly.”

“That sounds good,” Connor laughed. “I’ll bring North and she can sit awkwardly across from Kamski.”

They both looked at the other two, chatting a few feet from them. They were smiling and not breaking eye contact. New love was too sweet.

“I’ll invite him to New Year’s too!” Ellen said quietly to Connor.

“Why are you so excited?”

“I’m just a hopeless romantic, what can I say?” she looked embarrassed.

“That’s really sweet. I love how much you care about all of us. Our friends, I mean,” Connor smiled down at her until she lifted her eyes.

“Thanks. You do too?”

“Eh, they’re okay.”

“Good for us,” she giggled. “So I’m going to stick around for a bit to stay out of the house, but we’re sort of out of work. Can I hang out with you for a little bit?”

“Yeah, of course,” he nudged her arm.

“Hey, Eli? I’m going to go hang out with Connor and Hank for a bit.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, sure, I’ll get you if something comes up,” he said without looking away from North. Ellen rolled her eyes at Connor and they left to go to his desk. Kamski and North flirted hard for a few...years until the Sergeant pulled him back into the briefing room and North went home for the day.

“There’s my daughter!” Hank called. He’d been babysitting Toast at his desk.

“No! No. Bad Hank,” Ellen glared and wagged a finger at him.

“Uh oh,” he raised his eyebrows.

Ellen rounded the desks and whispered, “You told the whole precinct that Connor and I are all but married?”

“No! I just said I thought you two would be nice together!”

“Ugh. I hate you. I’m stealing your happiness,” she scooped up Toast and sat down in the chair beside Connor’s desk, putting the pup into her lap and playing with her front paws.

“Everything okay?” Connor asked her and Hank.

“I’m getting an emancipation,” Ellen smiled ironically. Connor just looked confused. Hank opened a crossword app on his tablet and handed it to her. She crossed her ankles and set her feet on the desk next to Hank’s computer. He looked disgusted by the bottoms of her shoes. Toast climbed onto the desk and trotted to her dad. Connor pretended to be looking at his monitor but turned his head slightly further and watched the way Ellen’s hair waved through the air towards the floor with a slight smile. Hank watched Connor’s eyes and realized that more than anything he wanted the kid to be happy. Connor wanted to reach out to tug on the tips of her hair to make her giggle and let him see her pretty blue eyes, but chickened out.

It was late that night when they got home. None of their roommates seemed to be around and she was happy to be able to go straight to bed. Connor was disappointed when she told him that she was okay alone but he walked her to her bedroom door anyway. She gave him a long hug to thank him for letting her spend the day with him. She knew that he wanted to kiss her but he resisted. Barely. He left down the hallway and she walked into her room and turned on the light.

It was filled to the brim with lilies. Calla lilies, tiger lilies, Easter lilies, Casablanca lilies. Hundreds. Her favourite flower in all of it’s forms. The only person in the house who knew that was Markus. She didn’t feel anything for a few seconds. She was in pure shock. No one had done anything like this for her before. She spun around in a daze before realizing her hand was covering her mouth. She tugged one of the pink lilies out of its arrangement and smelled it. Lilies were gently fragrant. She hated the obnoxious smell of roses. These were so beautiful that she could barely stand it. She sat on the end of her bed and spun the flower in her hand. What was it with flowers? They were so intoxicating. She realized then that Markus wouldn’t have done that without wanting to say something and braced for the knock as she wandered around and took one of each type of lily and made a rainbow bundle. In a daze she sat on the bed and realized that ten minutes had passed. Maybe he wasn’t coming? She lay on her back and rolled to her side, looking at the lilies until she thought to glance at her nightstand and realized why he hadn’t come to the door. There was a letter tucked in the center of a flower crown. She couldn’t help it as tears sprung to her eyes. She scooted towards it and sat on the edge of the bed, opening the envelope. It simply said Ellen on the outside.

My love,

I know that you can tell when I’m lying. I know that you can tell when I’m telling the truth. I know you heard the truth in my voice. I think I did mean some of the things I said. I did feel like you didn’t care about us. About me. I felt like you were spoiled with love because of Connor. I felt that maybe you had started to take it for granted. I was so blinded by anger that I forgot who you are. You wouldn’t do that. You couldn’t. You would melt into a pool of guilt. I love you for how much you care.

I don’t want to be presumptuous, but I feel like you love the people who love you because you aren’t used to being treated well. I hate that you’ve been treated poorly in the past. I hate that I’m one of those men to you now. I wish I could explain to you word by word why I felt the way I did but I don’t want to put you through that either.

I will leave you alone until you come to me. You love hard. You love deep. You deserve to be with someone who will treat you like the brilliant, extraordinary, remarkable woman you are. I understand that you probably don’t have faith that I’m capable of that anymore but I will forever hold out hope. I promise that. I will forever love you, my darling.

“I can write the saddest poem of all tonight.

I loved her,

and sometimes

she loved me too.”

-Markus Manfred **  
**

**December 31 st, 2038**

The next few days went by much the same. Eli and Ellen worked at the precinct or the tower with occasional visits by Connor and North. North was introduced to her new job and took to it quickly with a few low level cases. Simon tried out a few hobbies to occupy his time but couldn’t focus on anything until he started reading. He had the information in his memory banks anyway, but reading it off the page felt different. It felt so real. He started with the Iliad and Beowulf but ended up falling into some mid 1900’s science fiction. Markus wandered between the piano and the studio. Most of the housemates were giving him the ice cold shoulder. Simon and Josh lay off slightly to ease the tension. Josh wandered off to see Kara most days. Nothing came up in the case but Eli chipped away at his research and it was going well. Ellen and a few of their engineers continued working on the androids who had been taken down. She’d given up the business casual idea and moved back to her standard boots and leggings with flannel shirts or tank tops.

Ellen didn’t speak to Markus. Sometimes she wanted to. She didn’t let anyone into her room. Not even North. She didn’t want to move anything. More than once, one of the housemates asked if she was wearing perfume. She slowly brought out vases of lilies and told them she wanted to brighten up the house in the dead of winter and only once dared a peek at Markus and found him smiling secretively at the piano keys. Truthfully, she didn’t know how she felt. Her hatred had lightened, it was true, but her head was reminding her that she shouldn’t trust him. Her head was a lot louder than her heart for once. She knew that she could never be bought but it was the thought that affected her.

By New Years Eve, almost all of the lilies had been spread through the house for the party. She’d kept a large arrangement of assorted lilies in her room on her nightstand so that she could smell them as she fell asleep. Connor and Simon were both a bit off from her sudden refusal to let either of them in her room, nonetheless sleep over. She felt it but also knew that she was expected to make some sort of decision in the New Year so she was happy for the space.

Things had calmed down socially in the house. They had warmed to Markus just for the sake of their own sanity. North made sure Ellen was okay with her lack of bitchiness. The two were debating outfits in Ellen’s room and Simon and Connor were on the bed because the girls were choosing their outfits too, apparently. They were trying to enforce Pancake and Toast’s friendship. Only one of those animals was into the idea. Josh was grabbing them as they tried to run away on the floor.

“If we wear the same colour is that weird?”

Two ‘no’s’ came from the bed but the boys opinions meant very little to them. Or nothing. They couldn’t tell.

“Yeah, definitely. Especially if its just dresses. If we talked to each other, we’d look like we did it on purpose.”

“Well, you’re also not doing it on purpose,” Simon pointed out. North rolled her eyes at him.

“If I wore the red dress and you wore the red skirt, it’d be okay?” Ellen offered.

“Yeah, with my hair that dress would make me look like a fire truck.”

“Totally would,” Josh said from the floor.

“Hm. Guys? What do you think? Which dress?” Ellen held up three and North held up two. All of the guys picked different ones. North and Ellen exchanged glances.

“Fuck me,” Ellen threw all the dresses on the window seat.

All of the guys swallowed their jokes. “Anytime, babe,” North winked. Ellen stuck her tongue out.

“Okay lets take a break and move to the boys!” Ellen suggested as her bedroom door opened and Markus looked in.

“Wow, I was wondering why it was so quiet. What are you guys,” he saw the piles of clothes, “ah. You’re torturing them too?” he nodded to the boys and looked at North.

“No! We’re making them look...less awful.”

“ _WOW_ ,” Josh said and Simon threw a nearby shoe at her.

“Do you want to come in and we can help pick for you too?” Ellen asked him. Everyone went quiet and looked at her. She hadn’t spoken to him in a week.

He was agog. Textbook agog. “Um...are you sure? That’d be great.” Markus wandered in and leaned against her dresser with his hands in his pockets. Their friends looked stunned. North was look at her like a Pegasus had just flown out of her mouth.

“Okay, so I’m thinking that we make sure they’re all wearing a different colour and only two max in button ups,” Ellen suggested to North.

“We’re not a Norman Rockwell painting!” Connor looked offended.

“Fine! What was your plan, Connor?” North asked.

He looked between North and Ellen. “Um...like pants...and – “

“Wow. Pants. Ground breaking,” North shot. Everyone laughed at that and Connor glared at her.

Eventually they’d dressed the boys like Ken dolls and forced them to leave so that they could decide. The guys finished decorating and cleaning. Eventually the girls pranced down looking very pleased with themselves. North was wearing a skin-tight tube of aquamarine and black paisley and tall, simple, pointy-toed, black heels with long black earrings and thick cat eyeliner. Her orange hair was straight down her back to her waist.

Ellen was wearing a simple silk white dress. It had skinny straps and was skin tight to her waist then flowed outward widely. When she spun quickly it twirled up to show the bottom of the strategic strapless white bodysuit she’d put on underneath. She was barefoot, as usual. She reminded Connor of Wendy from Peter Pan. She was wearing a string of pearls around her neck with earrings to match. Her hair was pinned up on one side with a small white lily tucked in. North had insisted on curling it because her hair was ‘so weird’.

They got to the floor and North clicked off somewhere as Ellen froze. North was so confident. When she felt eyes on her like this she only thought about her flaws. She knew they were looking at her but looked at the floor and wandered to the piano to sit down. The boys continued what they were doing as to not make her uncomfortable by staring. Markus missed sitting beside her and playing with his hand around her waist.

“Hey what time is it?” she asked. All four guys said 6:35 at the same time and she giggled as she always did.

Simon called over to her shyly. “Hey do you want me to get you some champagne or anything?”

“Any chance you know what a Bellini is?”

He smiled and felt himself wink. “I’ll be right back.” She looked up at the tiger lilies on the piano and stroked one of the petals. Markus watched her. He knew he was getting closer. He was terrified of what would happen at midnight. Ellen thought and stared at the flowers before deciding on a song. She started smiling and played a melody they all instantly recognized and were drawn to. The ultimate song to scream sing to. One of the true anthems of the 2000’s.

_**[2]**_ _Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
  
_

Simon returned with her pink champagne glass and analyzed the song. His yellow guitar was leaning against the piano so he picked it up and clicked on his amp. Markus smiled excitedly and walked toward them to grab one of the random instruments they kept laying around, landing on the bass.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

The doorbell rang and Josh jumped to get it. North made a face. They weren’t expecting guests until 8. Connor wasn’t musically inclined but didn’t want to be left out so he pulled North over to dance with him.

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
  
_

Josh came in, tugging Kara behind him. Oh. He’d told her to come early. Kara waved but they walked to the hall in the corner of the room and disappeared.

_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

When the song ended, Ellen immediately said, “We’re dorks.”

“Just you,” North said.

“Probably,” Ellen agreed.

“No, I definitely am because I am about to suggest we get,” Simon thrust his fist into the air, “the band back together!” Markus strummed like a mariachi band dramatically.

“No!” cried North.

“Yes! Connor can be our new drummer!”

“You know, when I ‘infiltrated’ Jericho I actually saw you guys playing AC/DC?” Connor used air quotes.

“We were so bad that you tried to kill the leading lady?” Ellen’s eyes widened. He laughed. He was so thankful that they could laugh about it now. It was bizarre.

“You will never destroy Markus and the Zits!” Markus yelled.

“Jesus Christ that’s all you could come up with?!” Ellen yelled back. “North, what’ve you got.”

She looked up and scanned. “Tequila shots!”

“That’s cute!”

“No, I mean let’s _do_ tequila shots.”

“No,” everyone chorused.

“I’ve got it! The Revolution!” Simon snapped.

“That’s so dorky I fuckin’ love it,” Ellen nodded.

North grabbed the tambourine from the shelf. “Fine, no one cares. We need drums!” They all looked around. “Dude we need to buy some drums,” she said to Markus. Her LED flickered.

“Aha!” Markus swung his guitar to his pack and ran off to the studio, waving Connor in behind him. They came out holding a pile of paint cans.

“Wow, I feel poor,” Simon said. They pulled over a coffee table and arranged them on it.

“This is terrible. I truly think I should leave,” Connor said.

“Too late,” Markus said and pointed at Ellen.

“KISS!” she yelled and started playing _I Want To Rock And Roll All Night._ Markus started the bass intro and surprisingly, in the whirlwind, Simon sang.

_**[3]** _ _Tonight I want to give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I want to do  
And tonight I want to lay it at your feet  
'Cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me_

They all were being goofy and playing dramatically and sang the chorus together:

_I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

Once they’d gotten through a good chunk of the popular 80’s bands around 9:00, most of their guests had arrived. The party was starting to look similar to their rager earlier in December. Lord knows that went well. They started to get up when Kamski walked in and North darted off. “WAIT!” Ellen called and she managed to spin on her stiletto. “Okay, everybody, we are staying calm tonight and not being dramatic, right?”

They all nodded awkwardly and promised to be on good behaviour.

“North’s the problem,” Markus said.

“What!” North yelled.

“You’re dating, what, three guys here?”

Her face fell and she looked at Ellen. “You fucking invited Alex?!”

“What? No! I’m trying to get you and Eli married!”

“Who did it,” asked North and glared at the boys.

“ _Ohhhhhh no_ ,” Connor said suddenly. “Oh no. I invited Drew before Christmas. I forgot.”

“Oh God!”

“Have you talked to him since Christmas?!” Ellen asked.

“No! He wouldn’t come would he?”

Simon was pointing gravely at the balcony where Drew and Alex were talking and scanning the crowd, clearly looking for two someone’s.

“Fuck!” North whispered.

“Do you think he came because I’ve been ignoring him?”

“That’s so awkward though, who would do that?!” Ellen asked, looking around.

“Guess he really likes you?” Simon guessed. He felt a little pleased that Connor would be distracted tonight.

“What do I do?” Connor asked Ellen but she was looking at Drew who was making eye contact with her. He nodded his head at the hallway upstairs.

She nodded, “Shit.” Everyone had seen but Connor. “Drew wants me to go talk to him privately, what do _I_ do?!” Connor just generally looked shocked. “Wow, you’re so helpful,” she said with exasperation.

“Be honest,” North offered.

“Connor?” Ellen asked.

“I – “ he looked at Ellen with desperate eyes. He wanted to kill Drew for being there. It was so inappropriate. All he wanted was to be with her. He didn’t want those two to be alone together. “Don’t go.”

“I have to! I said I would. Listen, I’ll handle it. I need you to be clear here. Do you want me to tell him you’re 100% done or that he still has a chance?”

Connor wanted to ask if he had a chance with her. If he couldn’t be with her, Drew was in second place. He’d rather be with him than no one. He couldn’t admit that to her, could he? Then again, wasn’t that the exact situation that she was in? He stood up and took her hand to lead her a little ways away from the others. “I’m going to tell you the truth okay? Even though it’s hard for me.”

“Good, I always want you to be honest,” she looked curious.

Connor sighed and rubbed his neck. “If I can’t have you, I’d want him,” he said simply. His eyes were looking at her with worry.

She looked surprised. She was. She nodded. She felt weirdly jealous. She felt territorial. She immediately felt like she should go rushing to Simon if Connor wouldn’t be alone after the dust had settled. She knew what she had to do. “I’ll handle it,” she patted his arm and ran up the stairs. North had walked off to Kamski. They were already holding hands and were uncomfortably close together. The three guys watched Ellen prance upstairs, noticing the way her skirt fluttered up as she rounded the spiral staircase. Markus and Simon took off their guitars and Simon turned on their stereo to something from that decade. Markus saw Jake dangerously close to North and Kamski and ran off to distract him. Alex had already seen North with Elijah and with Drew gone, he just looked awkward and sad. Simon went to the kitchen to get Ellen another drink. Connor leaned against the piano and waited.

“Hey,” Drew came around the corner towards Ellen. He was wearing a thin white sweater that she swore she could see his abs through.

“Hey, boy problems?” she asked.

“Yeah, you?”

“Always. So what’s up?”

“I think you know the introduction,” he tilted his head.

“I know the story up until....Connor giving you the cold shoulder and you showing up, I’m guessing in mild desperation?” she joked. It felt mean after it came out of her mouth but he laughed.

“Possibly. You know how much I like him. I feel so creepy.”

“Ah, just blame Alex.”

He looked impressed. “That’s great! Well I didn’t want to just walk up to him so I thought that...you’re his best friend. Do you know what’s going on? Should I leave?”

_Best friend._ She could just say yes. His gorgeous face would disappear. He wouldn’t be a problem anymore. “No. No, don’t leave. Listen I want to be ( _almost)_ honest...even thought it might be hard to hear.” Drew nodded solemnly. “Connor met someone else. It isn’t serious though. Sh - The person is seeing other people too. He doesn’t actually know if it’s going to go anywhere. Between that and...an extremely pressing case that came up, he’s been really distracted and overwhelmed. You do still have a shot.”

“Could I maybe go back with you to talk to him?”

_Motherfucking fuck._ “Of course! Great idea!” _Moron. Moron. Stupid vagina-having moron._ She led him downstairs and tried to breathe. Connor saw them coming. He scanned. They were both nervous. Thank goodness they couldn’t scan him.

“Hey, love!” Ellen said with a forced smile.

“Hey,” Drew said shyly.

“Hi,” Connor waved a little. It was adorable and Ellen felt a pain in her heart.

“We...were just talking and I told him he should come say hi,” Ellen inserted awkwardly, wringing her hands.

“So hi,” Drew chuckled.

“Hi,” Connor barely breathed again. He saw how hot the back of Ellen’s neck was.

She couldn’t handle it. “I’m going to go get a drink and say hi to Eli okay? You guys enjoy.” As she stepped away Connor reached to grab her arm but missed. Her skin was prickling and painfully hot. She debated going upstairs and crawling into her bed. She could sleep until next year. When she walked into the kitchen she found Simon talking to Josh, Kara, Markus, Jake, and two androids she didn’t know.

“Hey,” Simon said softly and walked nearer to the door. He scanned her and knew something was wrong. He wanted to know what happened with Drew but she looked drained. He walked to the fridge and grabbed her champagne glass that was now full. “Here, you okay?” She took it gratefully and savoured how cool it was, pressing it to her cheek. Simon placed his hand on the back of her neck where she was the hottest and cooled his skin significantly. She murmured a thank you. Markus looked at them and remembered doing the same thing at the Cyberlife gala. Jake saw Markus’ jaw clench.

Simon grabbed Ellen’s waist and turned her behind him to set her on the counter across from the others. She squealed and giggled as the rest chatted. She already felt better with Simon smiling up at her. She crossed her ankles and ruffled his hair. Markus was especially upset at that. That was _his_ thing. _He_ ruffled her hair. Ellen polished off her glass and Simon grabbed peach juice and champagne out of the fridge to mix her another one. They were chatting quietly under everyone else’s noise. Markus felt fuzzy white noise rising to his auditory sensors.

“Markus? Do you have any?” Kara woke him up.

“Sorry, any what?” Markus asked.

“New year’s resolutions!”

“Oh! I haven’t even thought about it. Should I?”

“Well you don’t have to, but it’s fun,” Jake smiled. “I’ll start! In 2039 I am going to get a fucking job.”

“Nice! Should that be mine?” Josh asked Markus.

“Yeah! It’s my house! Ellen’s name is on the deed. Connor and North have jobs. Simon at least does housework.”

“Fine! I’ll get a job too! Kara?”

“In 2039 I’m going to...start getting my Education Degree!”

“Wow! You beat all of us,” Jake pointed out. Markus was chewing the inside of his cheek with his arms crossed, watching Simon and Ellen. Simon was leaning one hip against the counter and she was letting him take a sip of her drink. His hand was on her knee and he was moving it up and down her exposed lower thigh. Markus realized that it was ironic that he was looking over a vase of lilies at them.

“Markus?”

“Hm? Oh! In 2039 I...”

“Want to have sex?” Josh asked. Everyone laughed and Markus covered his face.

“I hate you. Um, in 2039 I’d like to ...” Simon pushed Ellen’s hair aside and whispered in her ear. “I’d like to fall in love, to be honest.”

“Awe, that’s so sweet!” Kara gushed.

Markus assumed Simon had said something along the lines of, “Let me go fuck that dress off of you in the guest bathroom.” In reality, across the room, Simon was whispering, “Why don’t we go sneak off and get cheeseburgers then?” Ellen laughed and shoved him.

“So I have to ask, what’s going on with North?” Jake asked.

North was currently locked in the green den, lying on the desk with Elijah Kamski on top of her, kissing her neck.

“Uh...” said Josh.

“I think she’s seeing a few people and...it happens that more than one of you are here,” Markus said.

“Are you seriously telling me that I am competing again Mister Elijah Kamski for a girl right now?”

“Basically, yeah,” Josh nodded and put his arm around Kara.

“You’re kidding me.”

“You _are_ cuter than him,” Kara pointed out. Josh and Markus agreed. The other androids had cleared the kitchen at this point and Markus could hear what Simon and Ellen were saying with a little help from his lip reading skills.

“You kind of look like a bride, you know,” Simon said softly, everyone still talking over him.

“Oh really? Can I marry this Bellini?”

“I don’t see why not!”

She drank the rest of it. “Uh oh. My husband’s dead.” Simon laughed too hard and she rolled her eyes and poured another one. Champagne glasses were odd. They were so small. Markus had an idea and went to the cabinet. Ellen took a sip of her new Bellini before Markus came over and handed her her favourite oversized mug.

“Here, now you don’t have to say you’ve had sixteen,” he smiled and hung it off his pinkie toward her. It was _so_ sexy but she ignored that.

“Ah! You’re brilliant, thank you!” she poured her champagne glass into the mug and was pleased to see that it only filled about a fifth of the mug. Markus was looking at her adoringly. Simon was looking at Markus like he was the scum of the earth. Ellen looked up at Markus and saw his expression. The word _slut_ sounded in her head. More specifically, Markus screaming the word _slut_ filled her head. She stiffened and filled the mug mostly full of peach juice and a little champagne. What now? She looked at Simon and he saw the look on her face. He grabbed her hand.

“Do you wanna go dance, cupcake?”

She hopped off the counter, mug in tow. “Let’s hit it!” they walked out together and Markus watched them leave without so much as a glance.

The stereo was playing some cute song she didn’t recognize but liked. Simon grabbed her mug and set it on the piano.

_**[4]** _ _I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go  
'Cause you started something, can't you see  
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me  
I happens to be true, I only want to be with you_

He twirled her around. Her skirt flew like a flat tutu around her waist and she automatically stood on her toes. They slid on the floor and she turned twice on her stocking feet. Simon smiled. When she stopped, he caught her before she fell down.

“You look like a ballerina,” he squeezed her.

“I always wanted to be a ballerina!”

Drew and Connor had walked upstairs to join Alex and watch the party. Alex wasn’t really listening. He was looking in panic for a girl he could kiss at midnight to make North jealous.

“So you’re not creeped out that I came?” Drew and Connor were leaning against the railing, looking at each other.

“Maybe a little alarmed? Seeing you made me feel...I’m really sorry for blowing you off.”

“It’s okay. Ellen told me you were busy. I just....I really like you, okay? I like you enough to swallow my pride and come beg for your attention apparently,” Drew laughed at himself in embarrassment and looked away.

Connor admired his side profile and thought for a minute. “I really like you too.” He smiled softly at the ground.

“Oh yeah?” Drew put his hand on Connor’s hip and moved closer, facing him.

“Maybe,” Connor laughed shyly.

“You do?” Drew pulled him closer.

“Stop it,” he was just straight up giggling at this point and spread his fingers on Drew’s chest. Connor knew he was moving to kiss him so he looked around downstairs to see Simon twirling Ellen around, making her dress swirl upward. She looked happy. She looked like she was exactly where she wanted to be.

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I want to spend each moment of the day with you  
Look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this  
It's crazy but it's true, I only want to be with you_

Drew followed his gaze when his body tensed under his hand. Oh. “So, is there any chance you don’t have a midnight kiss lined up yet?”

Connor looked at him again and raised his eyebrows in shock. “A what?”

“People kiss at midnight on New Years Eve,” Drew laughed. “Did you not know that?”

“Oh...” Connor scanned, his LED flashing yellow. “Oh I see. Well I know now!”

“So I take it you don’t then?”

“I guess I don’t?” Connor said hesitantly. Drew glanced back down at Ellen and Simon and realized he really had to be careful. He didn’t want to be locked out again.

_You stopped and smiled at me  
Asked me if I'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
I didn't stand a chance_

“Well keep me in mind?” he winked and patted Connor’s hip. “Alex?”

“Yeah, what?”

“Wanna make out at midnight?”

“Finally!” Drew and Connor laughed.

Connor and Drew looked to the party and watched people dance for just a moment when Connor spotted a bleach blonde head in the crowd.

“ _Shhhhhit_...” he muttered and darted downstairs.

_Now, listen, honey, I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care  
'Cause you started something, can't you see  
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do, I only want to be with you_

Ellen giggled and taught Simon how to do the twist. She spun around a ridiculous amount, loving the way her new dress twirled up around her. He scanned her and saw her pulse and heat rising. She looked so happy. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, her toes sliding across the floor and lifting off the ground. She kicked one leg back, despite herself, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I like when you look this happy,” he whispered. Well, he actually yelled it to be heard over the music.

“Well, I like seeing _you_ this happy.” He grinned and kissed her forehead as he set her down. He couldn’t help himself.

“Simon?” he turned and Ellen looked behind him and there, just to make the night perfect, was Hannah. She looked flawless in a skin tight, short, black halter-top dress and her nonsensically perfect hair spilling over her shoulders. Ellen was glad she had bangs. Bangs were stupid.

“Oh, hey,” Simon felt his thirium temperature heat up dangerously fast.

Hannah walked closer. She was smiling with her stupidly perfect straight white teeth. “I was wondering if I could talk to you?”

Ellen was outraged. He was clearly occupied. Was she really that underwhelming?

Simon gulped. He reached backwards for Ellen’s hand instinctively but she leaned away, a familiar sensation coming over her. “Actually, I’m kind of busy.”

Connor was suddenly at Ellen’s side.

“It’s important. Um, can we go talk in there?” she pointed to the studio when she saw Connor watching her so closely. Ellen had turned slightly and looked away by then as to not be obvious.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You can tell me whatever it is here,” Simon was nervous. He didn’t want this girl to be here. His discomfort made Ellen snicker and she smiled at Connor. He turned to look at her so that he wasn’t staring at Hannah. He was curious as to what she would say but...why wasn’t Ellen upset?

“I just...last time I was here was so weird. I really liked you and then you guys all ran off in such a panic after Markus attacked you and you never came to find me after. It really hurt my feelings.”

Ellen was going to get a case of the giggles. She was so uncomfortable. She could feel it coming. Connor looked at her in intense confusion. She leaned up and told him, “I’m going to start giggling for no reason, I can feel it, and yes, that does happen to humans.” That made him start to giggle too.

“Okay, look, I’m going to be honest. I’m with someone else,” Simon said coldly.

“I know, you said that last time. But you said it wasn’t really working and you...you missed having sex,” she giggled slightly. Simon died. Ellen bristled. Connor gaped.

He saw that Ellen wanted to run, clear as day. He didn’t want her to. He wanted her to be brave. “I know I said that but I was lying. I was mad at her and she was at that party and I was...I don’t know, trying to get back at her or something. I’m just not interested, okay? I’m sorry,” he added at the end because of her expression. Ellen bit her lip and suddenly felt for her.

“Are you kidding me? You used me to make some other woman jealous? Do you realize how inensitive that is?” Connor’s eyes said _Uh oh._ Ellen grimaced.

“I know, I do now, at the time I thought it was just harmless flirting, but...that’s why Markus attacked me. He saw how hurt the other girl was and got protective.”

“Wait,” Hannah’s arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed, “who is she?”

Ellen and Connor both turned and scurried deeper into the dance floor giggling wildly at Simon’s comeuppance. She glanced back and saw Simon still talking, and Hannah scanning the crowd.

“Go eavesdrop! I’ll be here!” she leaned up and said into his ear. She wished she had her LED. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get to it fast enough. Connor headed casually back to their old position and Ellen danced haphazardly and watched until Hannah slapped Simon full on in the face and stormed out. Ellen darted between people and slid to Simon and Connor who were had just turned to face each other.

She looked at Simon and was too full of words to speak. She wanted to ask if he was okay. She wanted to tease. She wanted to smack him. She wanted to say something witty about getting what you deserve. Instead, she broke out into laughter. Connor quickly followed. Simon rolled his eyes sideways and his smile grew and grew until he joined them and they laughed until they cried.

“You’re such an asshole!” she gasped through giggles. “That was so amazing! The karma! The drama! The intrigue!”

“I know! That was such perfect closure,” Connor gasped.

“Let’s send her a fruit basket,” Ellen giggled at Connor.

“Shut up!” Simon kept laughing and laughing and laughing until, “So, are we okay?”

“We are if you apologize for the sex comment!” she kept snickering.

Simon grasped her hands. “I am so sorry for saying that. It was rude and crass and that doesn’t reflect my actual feelings at all.” It would’ve been perfect and sweet if they hadn’t all been in hysterics and Connor hadn’t been there too.

Ellen began to say, “Thank y -“ as she turned to him fully but instead, slipped on her stocking feet and fell quickly onto her back. She kept laughing despite the stinging of her skull. She didn’t notice that the white silk of her dress had slid hallway up her tummy but when Connor grabbed her hands to pull her to her feet she was damn grateful that she’d worn a bodysuit and not the plain panties she’d originally planned.

“Are you okay?!” he asked as he analyzed her in panic. “You might have a mild concussion.”

“Connor, in the last 8 years I’ve realized it isn’t teenage growth spurt clumsiness that is my problem. I am just a dangerously clumsy individual. I’ve hurt myself far worse than this.”

“If you say so,” he rolled his eyes and she was ecstatic that he was finally letting go and letting himself be himself. They both knew that he’d be scanning her occasionally for the next few days but pretended they didn’t. Once they’d all calmed down and Ellen had fixed her eye make up, she asked, “What time is it?”

“It’s only 11:16,” Connor said.

“Perfect!” she hopped over to take a sip of her Bellini mug. “Wanna get the others and start a game? For old time’s sake?”

Simon laughed. “Oh, yeah, because it went so well last time.”

“Oh come on! We’re on the same team this time!”

“ _Fiiiiiine!_ ” They hadn’t moved the couches this time so they messaged everyone and brought them over, making North shoo everyone away. They ended up sitting in a U with Drew, Connor, Josh, Kara, Markus, Simon, Ellen, North (who knew androids could get blue hickies), Kamski, Alex, and Jake. North was unimpressed by the full ride of male company. Ellen was not either. They exchanged annoyed glances. Everyone was set with drinks and there was a bottle of tequila on the coffee table.

North had gotten herself buzzed enough to survive. She and Ellen were next to each other with Simon and Kamski on either side. “Okay, what do you want to start with?” Ellen said excitedly.

“NEVER HAVE I EVER, done a shot of vodka,” North yelled. Ellen, Kamski, Alex, and Drew drank.

“Is this going to turn into an androids vs. humans adventure?” Drew asked North. She shrugged exaggeratedly.

“I can’t believe I’m playing this at 36,” Kamski rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Never have I ever lived in Carl Manfred’s mansion!”

“No! No! It’s not his anymore, it’s mine!” Ellen said. “But, Markus...” they all looked at him and he rolled his eyes and drank.

Everyone looked at Connor. “Never have I ever...kissed someone at midnight on New Year’s Eve!” The humans and Josh drank.

“This _is_ humans vs. androids!” Drew gasped. “Fine! Never have I ever used an LED to talk to someone.”

“FUCK!” Ellen yelled and downed the rest of her drink before dramatically sliding to the floor.

“Do you want me to refill that, lil’ cyborg?” Simon asked, leaning down as the other androids drank. She nodded with a frown and Simon grabbed her mug and strode off to the kitchen. She turned and watched Simon’s cute butt walk away. North laughed at that. North was currently laughing at everything. She slid to the floor and sat next to Ellen.

“You’re pretty,” Ellen said.

“You’re pretty!” North replied. They leaned against each other.

“Women are so weird when they drink,” Alex sighed.

“Yeah, men just punch each other,” Drew reminded him.

Simon wandered back holding Ellen’s mug and the ingredients and, and sat down with one leg on either side of her. Connor and Markus exchanged a glance.

“Okay, Drew?” North asked.

“Never have I ever had sex with a woman,” he laughed at his own cleverness. North laughed as Josh, Alex, Kamski, Jake, Ellen, and Simon drank, all feeling a little proud of themselves amongst the young androids. “Alex, hit us.”

“Never have I ever had sex with a man!” he shot back and laughed as Kara, Ellen, North, Connor, and Drew drank. They played until the tequila was gone.

“Never have I ever...cried at one of my Christmas presents?” Markus looked at Ellen as his smile grew.

She took a sip out of her mug along with Drew before defending herself. “It was a cello, okay?!” Simon began blushing behind her. “Why are you all being such dicks to me?!”

Josh thought and spread his arms across the back of the couch as an excuse to pull Kara closer. He pulled Markus closer too and he laughed. “Never have I ever...oh it’s almost midnight!”

“Dude! We don’t have anything cool planned for midnight!” Ellen said.

“Wait, what are we supposed to do?” Connor asked nervously.

“A countdown or something exciting!” Drew said to him.

“And androids are already way too perfect at time! Watch this, what time is it?” Ellen asked.

All of the androids chorused 11:57. Drew and Alex cackled.

“We could play Auld Lang Syne at midnight?” Markus suggested. He was hit by a strong chorus of no’s from people with lips and a chance. They brainstormed until 11:58.

“We’re fucked,” said North.

“Yep,” added Ellen.

“Fireball to midnight!” North yelled. That was met with a chorus of no’s and a harmony of what’s fireball?’s.

“Let’s just go traditional,” Drew suggested. Everyone counts down from 10, it’ll be cute and we can hit play on Auld Lang Syne then.”

“Sure,” Ellen smiled.

“Oh!” Simon yelled and ran into the kitchen. The rest of them stood and crowded towards the stereo. Simon ran back moments later with handfuls of champagne glasses and two bottles tucked under his arms. They quickly lined the glasses up on the piano and all grabbed one. Ellen pulled the piano bench onto the floor and used the decorative tuning fork on her glass to get everyone’s attention.

“What time is it now?” she whispered to the androids. “Just start counting.” They did, starting at 18.

**18, 17, 16, 15....**

Connor moved closer to Ellen and Drew followed him.

**14, 13, 12, 11, 10...**

Simon stood behind her and Markus leaned against the piano, watching her.

**9, 8, 7...**

Fuck. She figured it was not or never. Waiting any longer wouldn’t help anyone.

**6, 5, 4...**

She looked at Connor. He was looking deeply up into her eyes for answers, but Drew was looking at him.

**3...**

She looked at Simon. He was trying and failing not to look at her. He smiled and she set her glass at her feet.

**2...**

She furrowed her brow and tried to tell Connor that she still loved him with her eyes but she had to do this.

**1...**

**January 1 st, 2039**

Ellen turned to Simon and put her hands on his shoulders. He reached his hands up to help her down and held her waist. His smile had faded. He looked awe struck.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** Resounded through the house. He settled her onto the ground and she simply kissed him, just one soft peck. She looked down and intertwined her hand in his and spoke her intentions through their connection _._ His other hand spread on her back and pulled her into him as her hand ran through his hair.

Connor saw them and his heart broke that day for the first time. He loved her. He loved her and she loved him but she loved Simon more. He turned when Drew touched his arm and asked him with his eyes. Connor smiled and kissed him with the affection that still lay there. It felt like he had been falling and was caught gently.

Markus had his arms crossed over his chest and he watched Ellen and Simon. Tears gathered in front of his eyes but he managed to blink them away before they fell. He walked to the foyer and out the front door to sit on the step alone for a while.

North kissed Kamski.

Josh kissed Kara.

Alex kissed some android cop that only Connor knew.

Jake kissed the nearest single person who ended up being a sweet petite Asian android named Donna, whom he would eventually marry.

Toast and Pancake remained curled up together on Ellen’s bed.

The room was joyful and full of love. Everything felt too perfect and that fact would later put a shaking, knowing, nervousness in Ellen’s bones. But for now, Simon pulled away for moment and wrapped both arms around her waist. “Really? Are you sure?” She couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face as she nodded briskly. He held the back of her head gently and kissed her again, through his own smile. By the time they stopped and looked around they realized that everyone else was celebrating or singing the song but they were definitely the last one’s making out. They giggled and he hugged her tightly, knowing that he no longer had to worry about losing each and every moment. He grabbed her champagne glass and his and she taught him how to link arms and drink from their glasses like people did at weddings.

“I love you,” she whispered into his ear.

“I love you too,” Simon kissed her softly and found it hard to stop. North ran over and hugged Ellen from behind, looking at Simon suspiciously over her shoulder.

“You know that if you hurt her again, we will _literally_ kill you, right?”

“Yes, North! I’ve had my heart ripped out so many times that I couldn’t _not_ know that!” he laughed.

Ellen turned and kissed North on the cheek, “Thank you, and happy new year drunky pants.”

“Happy new year! Congratulations on getting back together with this idiot, my fellow love slut.”

“Hey! I thought you wanted her to pick me!” Simon pointed out.

“Oh, right...okay, yeah we’re good.” Kamski walked up and she moved to put her arm around his waist instead. She gave Simon more instructions on being good boyfriend material as Kamksi raised his eyebrows at Ellen and glanced toward Simon. She still couldn’t stop smiling and felt like an idiot but nodded. He smiled and shook his head but looked happy for her.

“So you know that if both of you disappear, we’re all going to assume your upstairs fucking, right?” North asked.

“North!” Simon exclaimed.

“Oh, I know,” Ellen said at the same time. “No promises.” She turned her head and finished her champagne. Simon moved and wrapped his arms around her from behind like North had. He squeezed her and put his chin on her shoulder and she giggled. They other three kept talking but Ellen was distracted by Connor’s face, looking at her from way behind Kamski. She’d never seen an expression like his. So wounded. So betrayed. So deeply pleading that none of this was true. She knew she would end up hurting someone. She just hadn’t prepared herself to handle the fallout. She looked at the floor instead as her cheeks heated and hoped that a different sight would allow her to breathe.

“So, I’m realizing that we have actually never been on what the kids are calling _a date_ ,” Simon spun Ellen to face him as their other friends moved to the dance floor as the year’s first dance song came out of the speakers.

“You’re such a dork, but that is very true! Isn’t that sad? You’ve saved me from death multiple times but have never held my hand in a movie theatre.”

“I think we’ll need to do better than that!” Simon looked offended.

“I think that it would be lovely if we did something classic and simple to look back on,” she looked at her hands on his chest shyly. _Look back on._

“What do you mean, to look back on? Like in case something happens and we need a memory?”

“No,” she chuckled, “so paranoid. I meant like...if we’re together years from now, it’d be nice to have a sweet first date to remember.” When he didn’t say anything, she was worried that she’d freaked him out and gone too far. When she looked up at him in panic. He had a sweet smile in one corner of his mouth and his eyes were inspecting her.

“Years from now, huh?”

“I’m sorry, I...” she shook her head nervously

“I’ve never heard you say something like that, before,” he touched her chin.

“I guess I usually don’t. There’s usually a reason not to rely on things,” she admitted quietly.

When she looked away he ducked his head to meet her eye line. “You can rely on us, now.”

“But, what about – “

“No, no, shh, even that.” She laughed. “I love you _so_ much and I...truly think that’s enough.”

She broke into a grin, “I love you too, Simon.”

He kissed her quickly. “Wanna show these androids how it’s done?” he nodded to the dance floor.

“You know me so well,” she smiled and pulled him by the hand out to the floor.

_**[5]** _ _Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up to now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls, loneliness calls_

It was so cheesy. She didn’t hate it. Simon held her hands up between them because she liked to twist towards the floor and watched her skirt twirl. He smiled at the way it swished over itself and the faster she moved the higher it slid. When she reached to floor he would whip her up and she’d squeal. It felt like when they were dancing on the grimy steel floor at Jericho. The venue might be fancier, their clothes might be cleaner, things might smell better, but at the root of it they were exactly the same. In love and surrounded by the people they fought for.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me_

North and Kamski were now high on each other and decently drunk and Ellen’s hopes of them getting together were looking better and better even though the two were both quite famous for playing hard to get. North had ditched her shoes and they had their hips pressed against each other and were dancing slower than necessary. Jake and Kara were going all out in the fashion of dancing that Whitney Houston was surely singing about. Spinning, dropping, laughing. They were in the center of the floor and a thin ring, including their other friends, had surrounded them to watch the show.

Drew elbowed Connor next to him, “You okay, babe?” he asked softly.

Connor had been zoned out looking between through Kara and Josh at the glimpses of Ellen’s shining white dress he managed to catch. In his mind he was at their wedding. “Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m just thinking about the case.”

“I feel like you’re worried about your friends. Are they involved in it?”

“I...I can’t really answer that.”

Drew nodded. “Is this about Simon?”

“What?!”

“I...come here,” Drew grabbed Connor’s hand and pulled him out into the garden and into the snow.

“Stop, you’ll catch a cold,” Connor said with concern and rubbed Drew’s arms.

“I saw you watching him dancing with Ellen earlier and you looked really worried then when that girl showed up and upset him, you ran to help and left me behind, and...when Ellen said you were involved with someone else I didn’t think it was one of your roommates,” Drew’s eyes were confused and alight.

“No! No. I’m not in love with Simon,” Connor openly laughed, “He’s just my friend. That girl is the one who was flirting with Simon last time. I knew that Ellen would be in harm’s way so I wanted to protect her I guess. She’s...he doesn’t always treat her the way I wish he would, you know?” he stammered.

Connor was no longer meeting Drew’s gaze and his hands had moved to his pockets. Drew was looking at him very carefully. He looked guilty. “It’s her isn’t it?”

Connor’s eyes darted to his. “What’s her?”

“She’s the one you were involved with. She’s the one you were distracted by.” He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

Connor closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes.”

“So you’re...bisexual or something?” he sounded almost offended.

“Oh, I guess so. I never really stopped to label it.”

“She said ‘involved’ though. I thought she was with Simon?”

“Well she is _now,_ ” Connor said to the ground.

“Ah. I see. So you were...and when I was there at Christmas had you...?”

“We hadn’t done anything. We just had talked about us, I guess.”

“Have you slept with her?”

Connor blinked at him in alarm. “No! We kissed. That was it.”

“Then, I take it she chose Simon over you?”

“I...yeah. I guess she did,” the reality hit him when he heard those words and he was stunned that he felt more surprised than sad. He really thought she’d pick him.

“So what am I then? Like your second place trophy?” Drew said softly. Connor was surprised. He thought he might react angrily from the beginning of this conversation but he just sounded hurt. Connor had never felt so low in this way.

He walked to Drew and held his hands in his own. “No. Of course not. To tell you the truth I...had really strong feelings for both of you. I didn’t know what to do.”

“But you did once you realized you didn’t have a chance with her.”

Connor bit his lip. He wasn’t a liar but he didn’t want Drew to feel this way. At this point he was desperate not to lose him too. He leaned his forehead against Drew’s, despite him avoiding his gaze. “We talked and both realized that we wanted to be with someone else. We agreed to cut this thing off and just go back to being friends. We both knew that we belonged with the other person anyway.”

Drew glanced up at him uncertainly. “Are you sure?” Connor smiled and nodded before Drew leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Connor’s waist. He felt calmed for a moment. Being wanted by someone else really did help, although he would never admit that to another soul. Anything to stop him from watching what he couldn’t have standing out on the dance floor. She was an hourglass of ivory amidst the sea of darkness.

A few minutes later, as Drew’s hands had moved to Connor’s hair and Connor‘s palm was under Drew’s thin white sweater on his back, they stumbled inside and disappeared into one of the upstairs guest rooms laughing while Connor tugged Drew’s belt buckle out of place and slid his belt out of it’s loops. The metal clicked against the ground in the hall and was followed soon by the click of the spare room door’s lock.

Carl Manfred’s house had five bedrooms. Markus hadn’t felt ready to clear out Carl’s room so it sat unused. The largest bedroom was Ellen’s. One had previously been Leo’s and was left as is, in case he ever had needed a place to stay. Once he demonstrated that he wasn’t planning on climbing the ladder of decency any time soon, they’d started using it as storage for some of Carl’s unfinished but promising works. They were all lined up in thick piles against a wall opposite the bed. The other two were spare rooms, one occupied by North’s clothes and the occasional weapon she preferred to keep to herself, and one housing the boy’s clothes. By the time 4 AM rolled around, those four available rooms contained eight people.

Markus realized that he had seen enough people leave to assume that the house was mostly empty so he walked back inside and was surprised to find it still in a state of relative material chaos. He started to gather glasses and yelled out, “Anybody here?” When he didn’t get a response he used his LED.

_Where is everyone?_

A torrent of voices replied.

North: _Fuck off!_

Connor: _I may or may not be with a sleeping Drew in Leo’s bed..._

Josh and Kara’s voices rang out in sync, melodically: _Heyyyy Markusssss_

Simon: _We’re busy!_

North: _Wait, is everyone having sex right now?_

Connor: _I’m just sex adjacent. Kamski isn’t asleep?_

North: _He most definitely is not._

Simon: _Jesus Christ._

Josh: _I take it Ellen is with you? I’m winking._

Simon: _Yes, and I’m focusing, so everyone shut up!_

Josh: _Wuh oh. Markus, what are you doing?_

Markus: _I’m setting this house on fire you pervs._

Josh: _Virgin._

Kara: _Hey! Be nice!_

Josh: _I’m sorry! No, no, don’t stop, come back._

Connor: _Ew! Too vivid!_

Markus: _Can’t the others see you talking?_

North: _Kam thinks it’s hilarious._

Simon: _Nah, her inner thigh is hiding my LED._

Markus seethed: _I CANNOT believe that you just said that!_

Simon: _Neither can I I’M SORRY NO ONE TELL HER!_

North: _Wow...she is loud isn’t she. Or you are very talented._

Simon: _I’ll take either at this point._

Markus suddenly heard “SIMON!” echoing down the hallway angrily.

Markus: _She found out?_

Simon: _Apparently LED’s heat up slightly when they’re used? Or...a lot to humans..._

Connor: _Wow. I’m powering down._

Markus: _Come help me clean, you asshole!_

Connor: _FINE._

North: _Night night sleep tight._

A minute later Connor appeared upstairs, pulling on his shirt and smoothing his hair. “Yoooo, Drew’s asleep, what do you need?”

“Could you put the furniture back? We’re going to need to Swiffer the hell out of this floor it is straight up sticky. Wait!” he said as Connor’s bare feet started across the floor. He visibly shuddered as he felt what Markus had been talking about.

Markus figured he should bring up the elephant in the room. Who knew when they’d be alone again. He wasn’t about to actively seek out Connor to discuss this. “So Ellen made her choice, huh.”

Connor visibly tensed. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I mean. I don’t know. I’m a bit torn up about it, yeah, but I have Drew. I really like him.”

They couldn’t look at each other. They’d been rivals for most of the time they’d even known each other’s names but suddenly they were pushed onto the same side; a side containing a whole lot of emptiness. “Like a romantic air bag?” Markus smirked.

“No! Don’t say that. What about you, are you okay?” Connor ventured. He figured that Markus had been the maddest at her when he came into the picture. She’d been mostly ignoring him since she heard him scream about her.

“I’m not great, to be honest,” Markus laughed awkwardly. “I don’t know. I didn’t think she’d do something so abruptly. I thought...”

“That you’d have time to earn back her trust?”

“Something like that. I thought the flowers would at least help.”

“What?” Connor turned to him.

“Oh...” he had forgotten that Ellen hadn’t told anyone. He figured that it was too late now anyway. “Yeah. All the lilies. That was me.”

Connor nodded and shoved one of the couches back straight. “So you just messengered her one bouquet every day?”

“No, the night she came home after Kamski’s I just...I went to a few flower shops and bought out all of their lilies then moved them into her room. Everyone was out of the house.”

Connor stared at him curiously. “You filled her room with lilies?”

Markus smiled to himself. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Why lilies?”

“They’re her favourite.”

Connor didn’t know that. He memorized it now, just in case. “Is that why she started talking to you?”

“I don’t think so, but I think it helped?”

“To be honest, I’m still...kind of angry at you for saying all that.”

“Connor...” he looked at Markus. “No one hates me more than myself for that.” 

[1] _9 Crimes –_ Damien Rice

[2] _Mr. Brightside –_ The Killers

[3] _I Was Made For Loving You_ \- Kiss

[4] _I Only Want To Be With You_ – Dusty Springfield

[5] _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ – Whitney Houston


	16. Chapter 16

**January 18 th, 2039**

There is nothing quite like the first few weeks of a new relationship. There is even less like the first few weeks of a relationship charged with previous weeks of romantic and sexual tension. On the other end of the relationship bell curve, sliding back down in hatred, lies the section holding the awkward, uncomfortable, angry, depressed, angst fuelled situation of living with the woman who you’re in unrequited love with draped on her giddy new boyfriend who seems to be constantly shirtless and constantly with his tongue shoved down her throat. Not to mention that he happened to be your best friend. Or she did.

It seemed like Markus or Connor was constantly walking in on them, distracted from a movie or a project, running their hands over each other on the floor with their lips swollen from each others. Josh just teased them or disappeared to Kara’s house and North was happy that Ellen was finally happy and this weird rivalry was dead. She spent a lot of time distracting Markus who had suddenly learned how to pout. She was the only one in the group who wasn’t surprised when Markus called a house meeting.

“Alright!” Markus was standing up and clapped once. Connor was annoyed that he’d been pulled away from his work and was leaning forward, elbows on his knees glumly. Ellen was tucked under Simon’s arm with her knees pulled into her. North was lying down on a couch, throwing a tennis ball up and catching it repeatedly. Josh was beside Connor with his head on his shoulder and fake snuggling, much to Connor’s multiplying frustration.

“Can you be fast? I think that the three of us should head to the precinct this afternoon,” Connor said. Simon pouted at Ellen and she chucked his chin.

“Fine! Okay! This is awkward. This meeting is about a few of you...especially Ellen and Simon.”

She looked shocked. “Why! What’d we do?” Simon said defensively.

“Each other?” North laughed.

“Actually...”

“Shit,” Ellen bit her thumb and looked at the floor. Everyone began to murmur awkwardly.

“Listen! You are all involved in this. I feel like we need to discuss the level of PDA in the house,” Markus started. Everyone began talking over one another. “Wait! Just wait!”

“Any chance this has to do with the fact that you’re now the only single person here?” Josh smirked.

“No. Shut up. We all know that we have recently emerged from a weird love...square,” he made the shape in the air with his fingers and avoided the looks from Simon and Ellen, “and I think that Connor and I are still a bit uncomfortable with the situation,” he raised his eyes at Connor who was staring at the floor.

“Shit,” Ellen muttered again and leaned away from Simon, crossing her legs. He sat forward.

“Whoa. This is just about us? Seriously?”

“I mean, I walked in on Josh and Kara in the kitchen basically – “ Markus started.

“Nope! No, no, no, no,” Josh yelled.

“You get the idea! North – “ he continued.

“Oh fuck you, Markus. Jealousy doesn’t look good on you,” she glared.

Markus was exasperated. “Guys! We’re all making each other uncomfortable and I want to talk about this because I cannot live like this anymore!”

“I am so humiliated right now,” Ellen muttered put her head in her hands.

Simon rubbed her back but she pushed his hand away. He looked at Markus in annoyance. “Okay I realize that this is hard considering what we’ve been through but things have settled, okay? This is just how it is. I’m sorry for being happy about us being back together,” Simon snapped. He’d gotten a bit cockier than he seemed to realize and was threatening Markus’ alpha male status.

“Simon,” Markus’ voice softened. “You know that isn’t what I meant.”

Simon took a sharp breath through his nose and nodded. “I do, I’m sorry, I’m just _aggravated_. I didn’t know that this was an issue!”

“Well, yeah, it’s uncomfortable for us to see you two together. I’ll admit it. This is so awkward,” Connor leaned back and looked at the ceiling. Ellen couldn’t look at anyone at this point. She noticed that she really needed to paint her toenails.

“They’re happy! Let them be happy. Don’t be such a prude,” North offered.

“No it’s...I feel so terrible, oh my GOD,” Ellen grabbed a pillow and yelled into it. She was so embarrassed and felt so guilty. She hadn’t thought about fallout at _all_.

“No, Ellen, it’s okay,” Markus hated upsetting her. He had just wanted to just blame Simon. It was an alternative to smacking him in the face. “We’ve all been weird. You’re not more guilty than anyone else.”

“She kind of is,” Josh said.

“Hey!” Simon protested.

“No, listen! She is, because she’s too lovable.” Ellen laughed into her pillow.

“Hey,” Connor said. “I’m lovable!”

Josh stared at him and leaned away, “Eh.”

“God. Okay Markus, so what is it that you want?” North asked.

“I was thinking that maybe we could set some house rules about this.”

Ellen raised her head and gaped at him. “What is this, summer camp?!”

“What kind of rules?!” Josh asked.

“I don’t know! I thought we’d talk about it.”

“Doors always open if you have someone of the opposite sex in your room?” Ellen smirked.

“That’s homophobic!” Josh gasped and pointed at her.

“Tell that to my old camp counsellors.”

“Okay well you must have an example, at least,” Connor said to Markus.

“Fine. Well what if...clothes stay on unless you’re in one of the bedrooms?” ‘ _Boooooooo’_. “What?!”

“Define clothes! If guys can walk around without shirts, why can’t we?” North asked.

“I’m fine with that,” Josh nodded.

“Me too!” Simon added.

“Okay! That one seems reasonable!” Connor said.

“I propose, underwear is okay,” North offered.

“I’m in! I’m way too into full skirts to promise no visible panties.” Ellen pointed out. ‘ _Ohhhhhhh_ ”

Markus rolled his eyes. “This is stupid isn’t it?” Everyone said yes except for Connor.

“I don’t want anyone to be uncomfortable!” Ellen said. “Give me specifics.” Everyone looked at each other.

“I vote no sex in shared spaces, ANY sex including hands – “ Josh started.

“What about over clothes,” Simon smirked and nudged Ellen, who rolled her eyes.

“Over clothes is fine,” Josh agreed, “and socks on doors.”

“So it’s not summer camp, it’s a dorm,” Ellen realized.

“You guys are disgusting,” Connor laughed.

“As if you and Drew haven’t gone down – “ Ellen started snarkily.

“NO! No,” Connor interrupted.

“YES!” North cheered in curiosity.

“Is this settled, then?” Simon asked, sarcastically annoyed.

“We haven’t decided anything!” Markus reminded him.

“Clothes on outside of bedrooms and locked doors for boning,” Josh suggested.

“Fine!” Markus threw his hands in the air. “I feel like a dad with teenagers.”

“I call incest!” Ellen yelled and threw a pillow at him.

“Ew!” yelled North.

“Alrighty then!” Simon pounced on Ellen and pretended to make out with her as she giggled and kicked him off. He thudded to the floor and she covered her mouth guiltily.

“Oh my God. Connor, work?” North asked.

“Oh. Yeah. Hank called and said we should come down. There’s been an occurrence.”

“You waited until _now_ to tell us?!” Ellen cried and sat up, shoving Simon aside.

Connor laughed and yelled “I’m sorry!” as she disappeared upstairs to change, followed by North.

“I’m so glad I only have four standard outfits,” Connor muttered.

“Listen, I actually am sorry you guys. I’ve been so excited I got distracted from everything else. I should have thought about your feelings,” Simon said, mostly to Markus.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for being weird,” Markus shook his head slightly.

“Thank God you finally said it,” Josh muttered.

After a quick goodbye kiss and some hugs, Connor, North, and Ellen hopped into her car and left for the office.

The three leftover guys looked at each other at a loss. “How mad would North be if we played fireball without her?”

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

“There you are!” Kamski was standing in the hallway talking to a mysterious older gentlemen Ellen didn’t recognize but Connor and North immediately scanned and placed. Eli walked over and smiled at North. Ellen was a bit jealous she didn’t have his immediate attention anymore. He looked at her next though and nodded upwards. “How’s my team?”

“ _You_ are definitely on _my_ team,” Ellen stated confidently, and walked toward the briefing room and the unknown man. Kamski caught up with her.

“Connor, North, Ellen, please meet George Finn, the current Commissioner of the FBI.” _Jesus fucking Christ._ He was even in a trench coat.

“Mr. Finn, Ellen Perkins,” she nervously held out her hand. He looked like _007_. He was in his fifties and sexy as all hell which really said something considering he was twice her age.

“Ah, Richard Perkins daughter, correct?”

“I prefer to think of myself as Perkins version 2.0. Upgraded and on the right side,” she joke lamely to ease the tension. He smirked a touch. Grouchy.

“Mr. Finn, my name is Connor, I work with Hank Anderson,” Connor said.

“Oh, yes, I’ve heard wonderful things about you,” Finn said and shook his hand. “You are?” he raised an eyebrow at North. She had a strange, pinched look on her face.

“North,” she shook his hand firmly and quickly before crossing her arms.

“Shall we?” Kamski and Finn led the way, closely followed by Connor.

North grabbed Ellen’s arm tightly and she turned, curious. “He was an Eden regular.”

“Ugh! Oh no, did you...”

“No! Not me, but my model a few times. Did you see the way he looked at me?”

“Want me to kill him?”

“That’d be best, yeah,” North headed to her new desk and Ellen walked into the briefing room where Connor was holding the door open. Things were better between them. They had always felt comfortable with each other so it was easy to fall back in step. They avoided touching or being too close to each other but things were pointing in the right direction. Markus however...

“Alright, please have a seat,” Kamski gestured to Ellen and Connor. The room was curiously full but the front table was open for them. In the room of uniformed officers she felt oddly egotistical about her current job status where she was allowed to roll in wearing whatever she wanted. They sat and she tucked one leg underneath her, just for a little extra self-satisfaction.

“I’ve recently been requested to take charge of this case,” Finn started. Ellen looked at Kamski in shock. He shrugged at her with resignation and a hint of resentment. “I’ve been briefed of the situation so far but something has come up that we can no longer ignore.”

“They could ignore us before?” she mouthed to Connor.

“As you all know, I’m sure, Richard Perkins has been in police custody awaiting trial without bail since he was discovered holding Elijah Kamski and Ellen Perkins,” he gestured at the two of them, “against their will.”

“Performing significant acts or torture,” Connor raised a finger slightly.

Finn nodded at him. “I am sorry to inform you that as of earlier this morning Richard Perkins has breached security at the Detroit Maximum Holding facility.”

“What?!” Ellen and Connor yelled and sat forward. A few backup police officers echoed them but most seemed to have already been briefed of the news. “You’ve got to be _fucking kidding_ me!” Ellen cried and slammed her palms on the table, standing up. Connor stood beside her and put his hand on her arm calmingly but stared at Finn.

“How is that possible?!” Connor asked in disbelief.

“Please, calm down,” Finn held a palm towards them. Ellen was seething at how insulted she was in that moment.

She smiled tightly. “I’m not sure you understand me right now _George_.” She walked around the table to stand in front of him, pleased that she was slightly taller than him in her current boots and lowered her voice. “My father, whom had me tortured, drugged, and shot me, the bullet still sitting,” she pulled her shirt down slightly and placed a finger on her chest, “One and three quarters of an inch below my finger, is free in the world with the technology to create human android hybrids. You just informed me of this and are telling me to _calm down?”_ she spoke quietly and darkly so that the room couldn’t hear her words.

George Finn looked at her chest, then studied her face. He raised his eyebrows and exhaled. She would’ve lowered her guard if he hadn’t held his hands behind his back. He nodded.

“Could we have the room, everyone?” Kamski called casually over the din. He motioned for Connor to come over and they joined Ellen and Finn. Kamski set his hand on the small of her back and she looked at his calming expression. She stepped back slightly and held Eli’s eyes as she took a deep breath.

“I apologize,” she said softly.

“No, it’s reasonable,” Kamski insisted, “I was there. I know what you went through. Actually, you went through more than I did. I knew this would upset you and I should’ve thought first about the right way to tell you.”

“Yeah, you probably should have,” she nodded, her tunnel vision relaxing. Finn watched them until she turned back towards him and said, “Mr. Kamski is right. I apologize as well. It’s best if we continue this alone.” He looked pointedly at Connor. “No, Connor can stay. Actually, can we get Hank in here?” Ellen asked. Connor rushed out to grab him and Finn raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. “They’ve been working with us on the case. I live with Connor and Hank is sort of like my second dad.”

“I’m her first,” Kamski snickered.

“You’re also a second, the asshole that broke out prison is unfortunately the first.”

“Ah, right. I’m second and Hank is definitely third. He’s your father-in- _law.”_

“You were at our new year’s party, you _know_ that isn’t...oh I’m sorry we’re just. We’re friends so...” Ellen realized that Finn was there still.

“It’s alright, I understand. I miss being a beat cop sometimes,” he crossed his arms and smirked, “It always felt like this.”

“It’s tough when you climb the career ladder, isn’t it?” Eli agreed. They discussed at their wildly successful careers and Ellen looked at the two, rich, white men in mild disgust.

There was a quick and short increase in noise outside the door before Hank, Connor, and North piled in arguing. “North?!”

“Fowler let her in on the case and she’s freaking out,” Hank explained.

“Have you told her about this morning?” Ellen asked tentatively.

“Not yet,” Connor looked uncomfortable.

“Oh my God! What now!” North looked astonished. They all looked at each other but Ellen glared at Kamski. He glared back but broke first.

“North, after the incident in the abandoned house with Richard Perkins he was placed in a Maximum Security Prison awaiting trial. This morning we found out that he broke out,” Kamski said hesitantly.

“How...in the hell...”

“He wasn’t alone in this was he?” Ellen asked the floor.

“He was not,” George Finn replied. “Why don’t we have a seat.” The four humans and two androids pulled chairs around one of the tables.

“Okay. I’m curious but I don’t really care about how he got out. What is your plan now?” North asked in a huff.

“North!” Ellen added, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. Connor noticed that she did it when she was stressed. The back of her neck was burning. He tried to be casual and put his palm on the back of her neck, cooling it a handful of degrees. “Okay, never mind, she’s right.”

“Well he had the assistance of several...”

“Ex-FBI agents,” chorused a few of them.

“Yes...they were quite familiar with the prison and - “

“We don’t care. Where are they now?” North asked. The way she was treating him the way she was sure he treated the women at the Eden Club was satisfying and hilarious to Ellen.

“We have absolutely no idea,” Kamski said carefully.

“Wait, then...” Ellen looked at Connor.

“We can’t do nothing! He could be – “ Connor was cut off.

“Building an army as we speak!” Ellen said.

“This was a carefully orchestrated plan. Wherever they’re hiding, it’s not somewhere we could find, I can guarantee,” Hank pointed out. “That also means that there’s a slim to none chance he’s hiding somewhere big enough to create an army, relax those thoughts.”

Eli and Ellen exchanged a look. He didn’t need room to develop technology.

“We feel that...he has a small number of trained professionals and we are aware of what he’s capable of. I won’t lie, we are worried,” Finn said firmly.

“Eli....we need to tell Markus. You know we do. Maybe not from a legal standpoint, but from a moral standpoint.”

“We do,” Kamski sighed and shook his head.

“At this point, we might as well just call in the council,” North pointed out.

“Oh great. A reunion,” Hank chortled.

“We’re fucked, aren’t we?” Ellen asked Kamski.

“No! I don’t think we are! We have quite a few trained professional already, don’t we?” Kamski winked and got his customary egomaniac look but this time, she liked it.

“How did you not tell us this?!” Markus said to Connor and Ellen.

“We couldn’t!” Connor defended.

“I know, I know. I guess I mean how did you not accidentally spill all of this!” he looked at Ellen, their animosity suddenly forgotten.

“Hey! I’m a professional now you _monster_!” she said. Markus, Simon, and Josh had joined them quickly after a phone call about ‘an emergency’. They were now in the briefing room taking in all of the plans, formulas, research, and nonsense that filled the walls. Other detectives and police officers, as well as a few people from the military milled around the room. It had been hours and grown dark outside. Ellen was sitting on a table and noticing that androids took in philosophical bitch slaps a lot better than she had. Kamski came and leaned beside her.

“Funny, isn’t it?” he’d put on his business face and was smirking at her. She figured she’d play back and see if he caught on.

“What might you be referring to, Mr. Kamski?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve spent years debating the philosophy behind all of this,” he gestured around the room. “The morals. My responsibility to mankind. We tell five of my creations, sorry, that sounded rude, five androids, about this, and they swallow it whole within a few hours.”

“Well they _are_ already half of the creation we’re debating, aren’t they?”

“So are we,” he added. “They also have a full grasp on _all_ of the pondering that humans have done throughout history.”

“I’ve often wondered about the way they view the things we’ve...well the things we’ve screamed at one another. Souls. Their existence in the universe. The meaning _behind_ existence, be it biological or Kamski-created.”

He chuckled. “You’ve never discussed such things with them?”

She shook her head and spoke even more softly. “To tell you the truth, I’m afraid. I know that in that conversation I would have the upper hand as the species that was essentially parental to theirs. I don’t want to bring that into the light, Eli.”

“You know, they do say the unexamined life is one not worth living.”

“I do, but they don’t say that it’s necessary to examine the spaces between,” she said emphatically and smiled in admiration. He looked into her eyes and his softened.

“Kamski, take a look at this,” Hank called and he rolled his eyes at her and walked away. She smirked and closed her eyes. _This fucking day._ She wished she smoked so she could leave for a moment.

“Hey, love,” Simon walked up and patted her knee then hopped up to sit beside her and leaned his elbows onto his knees.

“Hey, thanks for playing it cool here. We are now officially colleagues,” she smirked.

“Ooh, sexy,” he laughed. “Wow. No wonder you’d been upset about all this. I’m proud of you, for what it’s worth,” he looked at her sideways supportively.

She realized how true the words are when she said them. “You have no idea what that means to me, Sy.” He smiled and looked at the ground. She saw the tips of his ears start to Smurf and giggled. Connor was explaining details to Josh and North. Markus jogged over.

“Dear Lord, are you okay?” he put his hands on her knees and looked at her curiously. His eyes were wild. He looked tall, passionate, and powerful. He’d completely forgotten about the awkwardness in their personal relationship and was in full on mission mode.

Ellen smiled and nodded. “You look like Jericho again, Markus.”

Simon sat up and looked at him. “Oh my God, you do.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“You look all firm and powerful. Sort of protective. Your eyes are all wild and passionate. You look like when I first met you,” she was grinning.

He looked at Simon and shook his head like she was nuts but Simon was nodding and agreeing with her comments. “Whatever. You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’ve been better. I’ve been hardened at this point. I doubt anything could surprise me now. Famous last words but still. Now that we have you here? We have more than just a chance,” she and Simon were both smiling at him. He looked shy suddenly. Shy but excited.

“Alright! Everyone. Please have a seat,” Finn called out. He’d shed his trench coat and was wearing suspenders over a striped dress shirt. _Suspenders._ “So we have a general idea of our next attack but we’re at a standstill until there is a whisper about this group’s whereabouts. We will be focusing on strategizing and technological developments until then.”

“Are you insane?! We have to do something! By the time we get to him he could’ve – “ North started.

“Could build an army, I know,” Kamski agreed, “As of right now, if we attack anywhere on a whim we lose.”

“He’s actually right. We need some serious recon in a few suspected locations,” Finn said. A few minutes later he released the officers and gathered the Jericho council. “Listen, there’s nothing more to be done here. There won’t be for a few of days at least.”

“We don’t want to vacate. We need to stay informed,” Markus argued.

“Right now it’s just a crowd,” Kamski shook his head, “I really think it would be best if you went home, processed the information, and spent some time together in a safe space. You received a lot of information today.”

“Fine. Okay. Connor is going to stay in touch with Hank, right?” Ellen looked at Connor and he nodded. “I’ll talk to Kamski. We’ll go to the house and you’ll let us know if there is progress,” she said.

“Perfect. Thank you,” Finn said.

“No, I’m staying,” Markus said. Ellen looked at him pleadingly. “Fine. But I’m coming back tomorrow.” Finn and Kamski agreed. The five androids and Ellen grabbed their stuff and filed into Ellen’s car and a taxi. They were mostly lost in though except for Josh, who was trying to break the tension with knock knock jokes he was looking up on the internet. When they got home, Toast and Pancake ran to greet them and Connor and Ellen scooped up their babies.

“So, what are you guys going to do? I’m exhausted and bed is calling,” Ellen said. The androids looked at each other uncertainly. “Great, cool, interesting, night,” she called sarcastically and started upstairs.

“Can I come?” Simon called sadly when she was halfway up.

“What? I thought you were behind me!” Simon smiled and scurried after her.

“It’s good to see you back in your element, Markus,” North was smiling.

“I guess I am? What can I say, old habits die hard,” he smirked.

“Well I’m going to go work in the sitting room,” Connor sighed.

“Dude! Commanded break!” Josh said.

“I’m not going to be able to focus on anything! We’re talking about Richard Perkins, Gavin Reed, and RK900’s. I desperately hate _all of those things._ ”

“True,” Josh said. “What if I said we watched Sex and the City 2?”

Ellen and Simon reached her room. She dropped down her bag and her jacket and dramatically threw herself back onto the bed to unzip her boots, all while groaning.

“I thought you’d be sad, are you okay?”

“I was sad for a second but now I’m just... _angry._ Frustrated. What the fuck is going on in this world!” Her voice cracked.

Simon walked over and tugged her boots off for her and held her ankles. “I’m blown away. I’m...scared that you’re going to get hurt.”

“I probably am! Fuck!” Ellen pounded her fists into the blanket. “You know what. We need to think of this in different terms.” She sat up on her palms.

Simon wiggled her legs up and down and raised his eyebrows uncertainly. “And what terms are those?”

“Same ones that I used whenever I was deeply depressed. ‘One day at a time’.”

“I like that actually,” Simon nodded thoughtfully.

“Good! Now,” she took her legs back and stood on her knees, pulling him into her, “do you want to have crazy, hot, angry sex to get all of our excessive emotion out?” she pulled his head towards her and sucked on his earlobe.

He had no idea what she was talking about but he was already interested. “ _Fuck,_ yes,” he murmured automatically. Simon grabbed her ass and kissed her so hard that she fell backwards. He moved his hips up so that he could unbutton her jeans and she started breathing heavily. He kissed her neck and ran his teeth along her jaw. She moaned softly. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to keep it quiet. She had felt so angry that she wanted to scream. He pushed her shirt up and she pulled it over her head. He kissed down her chest to her cleavage and reached beneath her to undo her bra. She pulled it off of her arms and threw it on the bed beside her as he hungrily gathered her breasts in his hands and sucked on one of her nipples.

“Fuck, Sy,” she whispered. He loved her breasts. They were soft and full and so, so picturesque. She reached down and yanked the hem of his shirt up. He obeyed and pulled it over his head. She bit her lip as her eyes raked his perfect muscular torso. He straddled her hips and admired her for a moment then lay on top of her, kissing her desperately. She bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw thirium. Androids had thin skin on the inside of their mouths, she’d learned. He began kissing his way down her torso and unzipping her jeans, pulling them off slowly. He kissed to the hem of her panties she was confused when he didn’t pull them off. She didn’t know but he’d been rifling through books on sex. He started with porn but quickly realized that it was less than realistic. He kissed down until he reached her clitoris and ran his teeth over her panties. She gasped. He tucked one finger into the crotch of them and tugged it to the side before licking her slit from bottom to top.

“ _Oh!”_ she cried out.

“Ellen! They’re going to hear us!” Simon giggled and his cheeks began to turn blue.

“So?” she panted and stared wickedly down at him. “We didn’t say anything about noise in that house meeting.”

He thought for a minute then looked at her. When he saw how much her eyes were daring him he grinned and tugged off her panties. She sat up and undid his jeans while looking at him. She kept eye contact as she pushed all of his clothing to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him onto the bed before rolling him over on his back and kissing him. She grinded herself against his dick and he shuddered underneath her.

“You know, you’re allowed to be loud too?” she offered. She desperately wanted him to be.

“I don’t know if it’s really something I _Oh G...OD!”_ he cried as she slid down and enveloped him inside her.

Josh paused. “Okay, you guys heard that too right?” The entertainment room was directly under Ellen’s.

“Yeah....” Connor trailed off.

North laughed. “Come on guys! Let them have their fun!”

_Oh fuck, Sy..._

_Jesus Christ you’re good at that..._

_Oh yeah?_

_You’re so warm, and wet, and tight..._

“Yep, that’s enough,” North walked out and Markus swiftly followed her.

_Oh God yes, touch me..._

_“_ I’m gonna go work,” Connor stood. “Josh!”

Josh was sitting and staring at the ceiling. “What!”

“Out!” Connor told him. He reluctantly obeyed and Connor heard one last, _I’m cumming..._ in Ellen’s voice before running out, with that image in his head.

Markus ran upstairs to knock on Ellen’s door and yell at them to shut up. When he slid in front of it however, fist raised, the door opened. She forgot to lock it and the motion sensor was very much on. He got a full picture of the woman he was still in love with straddling his best friend who was now sitting up and had his nails digging into her back. His forehead was resting on her sweaty shoulder and his eyes were squeezed shut in overwhelming pleasure. Her head was tilted back and her breasts were brushing the top of his chest as she panted and whimpered. Her arms were around his neck and her damp hair was draped downward with the tips touching her full and shifting ass. Her skin was damp and glistening, absolutely writhing against him and at his complete mercy, deeply satisfied. They were both completely animalistic and clearly in utter denial of the rest of the world. Unfortunately, they heard the door and their heads whipped to the door to spot Markus.

“Just came to ask you guys to keep it down,” he said then bolted. Simon looked at Ellen and flushed blue right down to his chest. She couldn’t help herself. She laughed. He blushed harder. She laughed harder and fell over.

“Oh my God! I’m so horrified right now! I want to die, oh my GOD!” Simon slapped his face with his hands and fell down too.

“It’s so awkward it goes beyond awkward Simon! It’s hysterical!” she sat up. “Awe. Bye Simon’s boner.”

“I’ve been traumatized! Care about me!”

“Awe! Baby! Here,” she pulled the blanket down and over him and made him let her be the big spoon. “Better?”

“Actually, yes.”

“Here,” she reached over and held her LED to her head.

_Markus?_

_...yes?_

_I’m so sorry but that was hilarious. Simon however, is mildly horrified._

_So am I! I’m scarred for life! My poor virgin eyes!_

_You got to see my boobs. You’re over the moon, let’s be real._

_Noooo!_

_So are you going to hide so that you don’t have to look at each other?_

_That was my plan._

_No. We are going to officially pretend that nothing happened._

“Sy? We’re officially pretending that nothing happened!”

“I can’t do that!”

“I believe in you!”

_I can’t do that._

_I believe in you!! Simon says he can do it._

“Markus says he’ll do it!

“Ugh, I’ll try.”

“Why are neither or you thinking about how embarrassed I should be?”

“Why? You’re a girl. The world loves to see you naked.”

“Awwwwwe thanks babe.”

_Fine, I’ll try._

_Why aren’t you guys realizing how embarrassed I must be?_

_I heard you laughing; I thought you were okay!_

_...yeah I’m fine. I think it’s hilarious._

Ellen laughed more. “This day, man.”

“I know, right?” Simon rolled over and hugged her tightly.

“Let’s go face the music!” she yelled and rolled away to get her clothes.

Simon groaned. “What’s wrong with you? Can’t we just wait until tomorrow?”

“No, because by then I’ll be just embarrassed too! I need to take advantage of this mania!” She found all of his clothes and lay them out neatly before pulling him out of bed. Four minutes later she dragged him out of the room and skipped onto the balcony. She was delirious from overwhelming emotional trauma. Their friends were downstairs in the living room. Her hair was still sweaty.

“Hey girl! We heard you having sex,” Josh yelled over the Super Nintendo.

Simon blushed again. “Ooh hear anything good?” Ellen teased.

“Maybe.”

“Turned me on,” North nodded. Ellen started snickering again and slid down the banister of the spiral staircase. She trotted off into the kitchen for a snack. Simon awkwardly stood with his hands in his pockets and his hair a mess, watching his friends game even though they kept teasing him.

Markus had relocated to the kitchen, unfortunately for Ellen. “Fuck...hey man,” Ellen didn’t look at him and went to get a box of cereal.

“Hey,” Markus chuckled from the sink where he was washing dishes.

“How are...things...”

“Things are suffering from PTSD.”

“Wow! I am not that repulsive!” she cried out.

“No! You’re,” Markus turned and made eye contact and he felt his thirium flush in different directions. He tried to speak but his words caught in his throat. She felt him look her down and up and into her eyes again. She could still read his mind, even without her LED.

_God, I wish that were me. Even once._

He turned away from her and walked into the living room. She was left holding her cereal and a bowl. As she added the milk she heard her friends outside and it sounded like they were having fun but she had been left breathless. She hopped onto the counter to think instead of joining them.

She wondered what people were in this opposing ‘army’. She wondered if her father had taken people’s DNA without their consent or just found one huge strong dude and made hundreds of him. She wondered how gorgeous Markus’ caramel skin looked naked. Her phone rang. The caller ID read Kamski so she answered.

“’Sup Dad? Make it snappy my Rice Krispies are going to get soggy.”

“Ellen, I need to talk to you, can you come meet me?”

She chewed and swallowed. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m fine, I just need to talk to you about something important. Do you know Pinto Bar in the south end?”

“Yeah, just me?” she was confused and more than a little nervous.

“Yeah, definitely just you. Don’t tell them you’re coming to meet me. They’ll want to know why.”

“I don’t know how to leave the house without arousing suspicion, Eli. It’s almost midnight and you’re like my only other friend.”

“Can you tell them you went to sleep?”

“No, Simon sleeps with me.”

“Ugh. Oh! Tell them you have to go to the pharmacy! Androids don’t have to do that!”

“Wow. It took you until now to figure out the perfect excuse to get away from – “

Simon walked into the kitchen and she immediately hung up the phone and pretended to be texting.

“Hey, why’d you stay here and make me suffer alone!”

“Because I am a heartless, cruel, bitch. I wanted to wait a few weeks before telling you but you’re already stuck with me now,” she winked and kept eating her cereal. She switched her phone to silent without looking at it.

“You are a pure, sweet, gentle flower who just happens to be very good with knives, lock picking, and...” he looked shy so he whispered, “and sex.”

“Simon! Oh my God!” she laughed. She hopped off the counter and drank the milk from the bowl.

“Humans are weird.”

“So weird that I have to run to the pharmacy quickly!” she dropped the bowl into the full sink that Markus had walked away from.

“It’s 11:48, why?”

“I need...” what would be pressing? She, oh, “tampons.”

“Do...you want me to go with you?” he looked slightly awkward. Even male androids were weird about feminine hygiene. Actually, North probably was too.

“Nah, I like to do human stuff alone sometimes. Doing it around you guys makes me feel so high maintenance.”

Simon laughed and kissed her forehead. He scanned her. She wasn’t on her period. He did _not_ want to tell her he could figure that out. She walked away and made her way upstairs while firing one-liners at her friends. She knew it was a classy bar but they’d be suspicious if she was dressed up. She grabbed her biggest purse and shoved in her tall suede boots. She fixed her hair and make up and changed into a low cut tank top and hiding it under a hoodie. She said her goodbyes and slipped on her sky blue converse sneakers and a cute jacket before jogging out to her car.

“Take me to Pinto Bar, Toby!” Everyone was annoyed at her car’s name claiming it was far too lame for such a sexy car. As it took off she texted Eli.

You: I’ll be there in 20.Sorry for the hang up, Simon walked in.

She took off her hoodie and replaced it with just her coat and swapped out her shoes. She checked her phone:

Kamski: Ask the hostess for me.

What the hell was this about? She knew it must be something bad but _which_ something bad.


	17. Chapter 17

**January 19 th, 2039**

“ _Arrived at your destination_.”

“Please park, my dear.” The car did and she grabbed her phone but left her bag in the car. Kamski was one of the richest men in the world and he never so much as let her touch the bill. He had a black credit card for Christ’s sake. She stepped out and took a deep breath of cold air to calm herself. After that day, she was twitching. She walked through the door and realized that this place wasn’t just classy, it was downright sexy. She hadn’t been there since college.

“Hello, how may I help you?” the hostess asked. She was a gorgeous redhead that made Ellen consider just grabbing her and going home again.

“Yes, I’m here for Elijah Kamski.”

The girl had the audacity to ask, “Really?”

“I beg your pardon?” Ellen said icily.

“Oh no, I meant that I thought he was alone this evening. I apologize. Follow me.” Ellen rolled her eyes anyway and tried to be confident amongst the supermodels and...android supermodels. She was developing a real hatred of tall blondes. They reached a roped off area that contained one large booth and Elijah was looking at a tablet next to a martini. He was just wearing Navy t-shirt but somehow still looked rich and powerful. How did he do that? “One moment,” the hostess said before opening and closing the red velvet rope. Kamski looked up and saw Ellen behind her and smiled slightly as she rolled her eyes at him.

He looked at the hostess, then her, then shrugged and said something like, “Yeah, okay.” The redhead came back and let Ellen in.

Before she walked away, Ellen called out, “You’re such a dork!” to save face. He laughed. She took off her coat and tossed it next to her as she slid into the booth beside him. “So what are you doing terrifying a girl in the middle of the night?”

“It’s not the middle of the night. You were definitely not sleeping.” She was happy to see he’d let his guard down again.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not the middle of the night.”

A waitress approached and asked if she’d like a drink. Kamski downed his martini. “Could you bring us a bottle of champagne please?” he asked. Ellen snorted and covered her face.

“Do you have a specific label in mind or would like a wine list?”

He looked at Ellen and she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Just bring us some Dom.”

Ellen shot him a look as the waitress walked away. “You have way too much money. It’s almost disgusting. You should open an animal shelter or something.”

“Great idea. Why not?” She looked at him for a long moment before he asked, “What?”

“It’s funny. Usually rich, privileged, handsome men make me immediately want to destroy them with angry sarcasm but even from the moment I met you, I’ve liked you. I truly enjoy your company.”

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

“...yes.”

He laughed, “So what do you usually do to these rich, privileged, handsome men to make them suffer?”

She smiled and shook her head, reluctant to give away her secrets. “Well, egos are my biggest turn off. When I’m hit with one and I can tell they’re used to getting what they want, I give them the opposite. I act disinterested until they’re drawn in and about to get angry and give up. Then? I charm them with how hard I am to read and my coy act. Once they’re in love with me at the end of the party I Irish exit.”

“That is weirdly cold, isn’t it!”

“Exactly! I just talked, they just listened and reacted, I left them with the impression that women are truly magical and they shouldn’t treat them as their right.”

“Hm. Maybe everyone needs a reminder of that. Some people are magic,” he looked at coyly. The waitress walked over with an ice bucket. She pulled out the champagne and poured it demurely into the two waiting glasses.

“Enjoy, Mr. Kamski,” he smiled slightly and nodded. Ellen grabbed the bottle unabashedly and filled her glass to the top.

“So, Mr. Kamski,” she purred to imitate the waitress, “What can I do for you? Do you have more bad news?”

He draped his arm across the back of the booth behind her head. She actually liked how he always sat a weird distance away from her. “Why would you immediately jump to that?”

She sipped her champagne. “It’s always bad news.”

He nodded to her glass. “How is it?”

She looked at it. “Dude I can’t tell the difference between this and the $16 Aristi I usually buy.”

He laughed. “Keep sipping it. You’ll see.”

“You mean I’ll be drunk and just try to make you happy?”

“Oh is that what you do when you get drunk?”

“Fuck you,” she grinned. “So? Why couldn’t you just talk to me at the precinct?”

“Well,” his face fell slightly and he tapped the tabletop. “I have some information that I feel you deserve to know.”

“Information you hadn’t disclosed to the police?”

“Actually, a few people know but it isn’t as widespread as the rest of the operation.”

“Eli, this is essentially _our_ operation. Why haven’t you – oh. You’re telling me now.”

“Yes, my peculiar daughter. First of all, I want you to know some facts about this team that Perkins has gathered. It’s weird to call him Perkins. _You’re_ Perkins.”

“His name’s Richard. You can call him Dick?”

Kamski laughed and smiled at his martini. The thread of sadness running through his features made her heart sting. This wasn’t bad news. This was sad news.

“Alright. Well, Dick isn’t working alone, obviously. He’s adopted two men to flank him. One of them, unsurprisingly, is Gavin.” He watched her face carefully but she gave nothing away. He grabbed his tablet and held it up to show a picture of a scary looking older man. He had white hair and a permanent sneer. “This is named James Erloch. He is a retired Colonel for the US Military.”

“Shit.”

“Exactly. His son was killed by an android and the cause of his retirement was actually the movement to integrate androids into society.”

“Naturally.”

“Now, the other news affects you personally. I...noticed something new when I was analyzing the stolen technology. I couldn’t see it before. I assumed that our assumption was true and everything pointed to it. I noticed an odd outlier though. They stole some androids schematics that I assumed were random, but...they weren’t.”

“And...”

Kamski sighed and closed his eyes. “The only schematics they took were,” he held up fingers and raised them one by one, “RK200, AX400, PL600, WR400, PJ500-“

“And RK900.”

“What I realized is...Ellen,” he held her forearm, “There is no doubt in my mind that he has your DNA.”

Her eyes didn’t move. “Psychological son of a bitch,” she took a sip. “Wait the only useful one there is the RK900. The other’s are, what, household assistants, a woman built to be beautiful, a university lecturer, granted she is terrifying, and a Markus. If he made a me? That’s just...I’m not opening that door right now,” she hissed and dragged a finger through the condensation on the outside of the glass.

“Yeah, he is all about the psychological warfare. He,” Eli waited until she looked at him, “is all about you.”

“Eli, he is all about destroying android freedom. I just happen to be at the forefront of that movement.”

He smirked and drained his glass. “It seems to me that focusing on _you_ is what’s pushing him over the edge.”

“Kamski are you blaming me for my father breaking out prison?” she said in shock and slid back slightly.

“Oh God no! I’m just trying to analyze his motives. I want to keep an eye on you, okay?”

“In what way?”

“Just make sure you’re safe. Especially now that we know Dick is at large.”

She snorted and spat some champagne back into her glass. “You are the king of the witty repartee, love. He smiled and she looked serious again. “So Gavin’s really back?”

“Gavin is really back,” Eli said simply. “I’m so sorry,” he was looking at her with pity and she looked away.

“Hey, by the way, did you create that RK900?”

“The one at the abandoned house? Yes, I suppose I did. Well, maybe. I designed the upgrade to RK800 and they must’ve stolen and programmed the prototype.”

“Huh...”

“What?”

“He seemed skilled. I mean, yes, he sliced my foot open. And shot me. And ripped out a chunk of my hair,” she lifted up her hair to show the bare patch at the base of her hairline. “If he was programmed correctly, he would really be a good addition or 500 to us.”

“That wouldn’t scar you and push you directly down a well of horror?” Kamski smirked.

“I see Connor every day.”

“True. I’ll look into it.”

“So is there anything else you wanted to share?”

“Actually, yes,” Kamski set his glass back on the table and turned to fully face her, seriously. “I think you made a terrible decision.”

She blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Choosing Simon.”

“What? You seemed okay with it at the party?”

“Because I liked seeing you happy! Being drunk was another addition to that, I’ll admit. I wanted to say this before but I didn’t want to influence you in any way. Now, I’m realizing that maybe I should have. Ellen,” he looked at her deeply, “you should be with Connor.”

“And why is that?” she said softly, annoyance growing in her eyes.

“Well I designed all three of them. Connor is the most advanced system. He is empathetic, brilliant, and powerful when he puts his mind to it. I see the way you work together. I saw how close you were even before you were involved in this whole debacle. You know he adores you and I can see that you do too. You have something that most people dream of their whole lives. I understand that you love Simon too but I,” he sighed and lowered his head, “I feel like you two belong together. I do. I’m sorry, I know that it isn’t my place and I definitely sound like a dad right now but when I saw you together at the gala, even though Markus was with you that night in a romantic manner, I could tell that there was lightning between you. You have a bond that nothing can compete with. You deviated him. You fought your own in the most significant civil war of our time. In the long run you two could conquer the world. The energy between you is otherworldly. It’s ethereal.”

Ellen analyzed the bubbles in her champagne glass with her throat tight. She did respect his opinion. He had designed all of them. Then again, he didn’t know Simon. After deviation, they’d all changed. Maybe even Connor had changed more than Kamski realized. She shook her head, “It’s too late, Eli.”

“It’s never too late,” he said in a lower voice and she looked up into his eyes and thought of something.

“Hey, did you actually program Connor to deviate?”

He took a sip of the second martini and shook his head. “No, but I had a feeling. Maybe.”

“rA9,” she sighed and he smirked and looked around the room. She did as well and was amazed by the number of people looking at them. Well, at him. She felt weirdly proud of her friend.

“I wish I could live two lives. One could be with Connor and one could be with Simon.”

“I’ve wished that before.”

“I’m sure you have. So is that it?” When Kamski was quiet she turned to him and snapped, “You have _GOT_ to be kidding me!”

He nodded. “Only one more, I swear.”

“Jesus,” she emptied her glass and refilled it. “You know, this is _quite_ good.”

“See?” he smiled and picked up the tablet. He opened a new photo and handed it to her once again. Puzzled, she looked down and saw Gavin sitting in a café. More precisely, he was sitting in her favourite café two blocks from Carl Manfred’s mansion.

She felt the tickle of the feeling. The one she got when Kamski stood above her at the desk. They one she got when Gavin was in the interrogation room. The feeling she had when Markus was yelling. She hated it more than any other feeling. It was a sense of shrinking and weakening; becoming a meek, usable device that men loved to bat around; literally or mentally. Like a rolled up maple leaf that looked like the perfect crunch, only to be unappreciated under a muddy work boot. Kamski saw. He saw because he’d been the boot only weeks before.

“This is the most complex divorce of all time,” Ellen murmured. Kamski laughed. He loved that when she was so overwhelmed that she just reset. It helped her recover.

“I have good lawyers. I’ve got you.”

“You must! I can’t believe you aren’t in prison yet, you play with fire!”

“I play with nuclear bombs, young lady.”

“I hate you,” she laughed.

“Seriously though, Ellen,” he put his hand over hers on the table, “We will do everything we can to protect you.”

“ _You_ will do everything you can to win this fight.”

Eli looked at her with desperation then bowed his head. “You’re not going to back down are you?”

“Eli I need to get rid of this person I turn into when I face men who have abused me. Frozen, soft, and breakable? I can’t have that come out and destroy me anymore!”

“Well,” he smiled, “I think you broke the glass ceiling.”

“What?”

“You may have frozen after I yelled at you but when you snapped back? You gave me the hardest slap I’ve ever received.”

Ellen gasped and looked at him. “Let’s do slap therapy!”

“No! What? No!”

“I need someone to just scream at me and practice not freezing.”

Eli laughed. “I’m sure we could figure something out.”

Her phone vibrated. “ _Shit_.”

Simon: You okay? You’ve been gone for awhile.

You: Sorry. I went for a drive to think about today. I’ll be home soon!

“I’m sorry, Eli, I have to go. The guys are asking about me,” Ellen hurried to pull on her coat.

“You’re so co-dependent! It’s getting unhealthy.”

“I know, shut up. _We’re_ so attached that you’re my father,” she pointed out and scooted out of the booth. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the precinct though.”

“I was thinking about taking the day off actually.”

She regarded him. “Maybe I should too.”

“Maybe you should. Let me know you got home safe.”

“Sure thing, love you!” she called as she turned around and realized she’d never said that to him before. It came out automatically.

She kept walking but heard him call, “Love you too, daughter!” and laughed.

By the time she got home it was past 1:00. _Welcome home, Ellen._ She hurried up the stairs and peeked over the balcony. “Hi!”

“Hey, where’ve you been?” Connor asked.

“I ran to the drug store and then just...drove around to think about things. I’m beat though so I’m going to go to bed. Night my loves!”

“Do you want company?” Simon called and was greeted by a chorus of _ooooooh’s_.

Ellen laughed. “No, it’s okay, play with your friends, dear,” and blew him a kiss. She didn’t want him to see that she was slightly past tipsy.

Simon watched her disappear. Curious.

The next morning Ellen convinced everyone to go to the precinct and let her stay home. She really did need a day off. She slept until noon then threw on some drawstring pants and walked downstairs. Toast and Pancake trotted at her heels. On the coffeepot she found a post-it note. She smiled and pulled it of.

I’m sorry.

I can’t.

Don’t hate me. –

She laughed. Poor Carrie. Their was another note underneath.

You know that was a joke right?

Poor Carrie. This is set to go,

Just press on! Love, Simon

She started the coffee and grabbed her phone. She couldn’t resist how cute he was. Her heart was fluttering and he wasn’t even here. She picked up her phone and called him. His LED rang so he excused himself from the briefing room and want into the hallway to answer. “Oh, hello there, is this the most beautiful woman in the world by any chance?”

Ellen laughed. “No, but I can go get her?”

“Shut up,” he laughed.

“I got your note. You’re by far the most adorable man I’ve ever met.”

Unbeknownst to her, he blushed. “I like making you happy!”

“That alone makes me happy. I just wanted to call and say thank you and that I’m up! Tell Connor that Toast doesn’t love him anymore. He just loves Pancake.” Toast was currently trying to get onto Pancake’s head as he licked his paw.

“I always thought they’d make a nice couple. Hey...I feel like something’s sort of,” he back to a wall as a group of cops walked past, “off between us.”

Shit. “I’m sorry...I was...Kamski told me that Gavin is one of my Dad’s right hand men. I’ve been...actually do you just want to talk when you get home?”

“Do you want me to come home now?”

“Awe! No, no, it’s not that pressing. Let me take the afternoon and chill out with ice cream and TV and we can talk when you get home. Actually, I doubt Markus will let himself get kicked out without a human needing sleep to pull him away.”

“Can I tell him you’re having a heart attack or something around ten?”

“Yeah, why not. Trust your gut,” Simon laughed. “I love you very, very much,” she told him.

“I love you too, beautiful. Oh, sorry, Connor’s waving me in. Text me later?”

“How about text me if there’s even a tiny update.”

“Deal, be good,” he laughed.

“Tell that to Samantha!”

“No marathoning!”

She hung up. She added milk and sugar to her coffee and walked into to living room. As she looked around it hit her that she’d never been in this house alone before. She automatically darted to the piano. Even though she’d learned to play in front of people, she didn’t _like_ it. To celebrate, she played something she wouldn’t dare play for anyone. Her favourite song of all time. The song that she’d always wanted to get the first bar of tattooed on her skin. She played the entire ten minutes.

_**[1]** _ _I can't imagine all the people that you know  
And the places that you go  
When the lights are turned down low  
And I don't understand  
All the things you've seen  
But I'm slipping in between  
You and your big dreams  
It's always you in my big dreams_

Pancake hopped on top of the piano and watched her. She paused to help put Toast up next to her.

_This is to a girl who got into my head  
With all these pretty things she did  
Hey baby, you know that you keep me up in bed  
  
It's to a girl who got into my head  
With all the fucked-up things I did  
Hey maybe baby, you could keep me up in bed  
  
My Konstantine  
Spin around me like a dream  
We played out on this movie screen  
And I said  
Did you know I've miss you_

_God, I miss you_

Her hands were starting to sting. Andrew McMahon must have massive hands. There were a handful of chords in this that absolutely destroyed her knuckles. She was smiling and singing her heart out anyway.

_And then you bring me home  
And we'll go to sleep but this time not alone  
No no  
And you'll kiss me in your living room  
And you see, no, that I've been missing in my living room  
'Cause it's all you, yeah this is what I miss, what I miss  
  
We don't have much room  
I said, does anybody really need that room?  
Because we all need a little bit of room  
To live  
  
My Konstantine..._

She sighed in satisfaction. She gazed out the window and realized that she had missed being alone. Before she came to Jericho she’d been alone by force but before that, she’d chosen to be most of the time. She decided that it was time to watch reruns of bad, TV, do a facial and her nails, make and devour cookie dough, human things that her roommates would never understand.

You: Hey conman! How’s the precinct?

Connor: It’s good actually! Nothing new but we’re making some headway on places to scout for them. We miss you.

You: We, or you?

Connor: Both?

You: Awe. I miss you too. I’m having fun though I have a day to myself!

Connor: That’s good?

You: It’s debated. Depends on who you are. I’m an introvert so I love alone time.

Connor: That’s funny! What am I?

You: Look up some tests online and figure it out! Maybe we should make everyone take the Myers-Briggs test.

Connor: What are you?

You: INFP.

Connor: That’s literally the rarest one! Wow, look at you.

You: Really? Wow! Look at me!

Connor: So Kamski isn’t here either, any chance you’re secretly with him right now? A suspicion has arisen.

You: Simon or North.

Connor: North.

You: HA. I would’ve let you know if I was working. You’re my office liaison. What time do you think you’ll get home?

Connor: Who knows...

You: Promise it’s before midnight? If you told them that I gave you that order do you think they’d listen?

Connor: I’ll see!

Connor: They made that noise you make when you say fiiiiiiine then agreed!

You: Oh, that’s called a groan.

Connor: Good to know. I know this is a strange question but are you okay? I got a weird feeling yesterday that something was off.

To: Eli Kamski

You: So what’s the word on me talking to the group about what you told me? I think they need to be aware that Gavin was outside our house.

Kamski: I’m spending the day swimming but what if I came over tonight and I could explain it to them face to face? That way I could answer their questions and you wouldn’t have to relive that garbage.

You: Perfect!

To: Connor

You: You’re brilliant. Something was. Eli gave me some details and they were upsetting. He told me I can tell all of you because you’re now involved in the case but he wants to explain them himself.

Connor: Why didn’t he just do it at the precinct?

You: Well, they were sensitive to me. He wanted to break it to me gently.

Connor: Well, do you and he want to come to the precinct?

To: Kamski

You: Robodetective is asking why we don’t just meet at the precinct.

Kamski: Honestly, that place has been stressing me out. I wish we were back at Cyberlife.

You: Me too. Can you think of a way to lasso that for us?

Kamski: I’ll try. Just tell them I’d rather be somewhere comfortable and that the DPD is a bit much right now.

To: Connor

You: Don’t tell anyone else, but the precinct is sort of stressing us both out. He says he’d rather do it somewhere that’s more comfortable. Not to mention, we could “accidentally” leave him alone with North!

Connor: Sounds perfect! What time.

You: Whenever you guys get home. He and I can just hang out ‘til then. I’ll force him to watch 70’s sci-fi.

Connor: No, we’ll come home! This stuff really isn’t pressing.

You: Are the other’s sure?

Connor: I run this shiz.

You: That’s my line! Imagine I just shoved you.

Connor: Imagine I shoved you back! They say okay as long as it’s after 10.

You: Well leave at 10 and you’ll find me, dancing like nobody’s watching.

Connor smiled and imagined that. He wished they had security cameras to show her later and make her blush cherry red. “So, we leave here around ten?”

“Fine,” Markus was scanning the screen at the front of the room with Commissioner Finn. He went to the crowded table and asked them too.

“I’ll be gone before that. You kids these days,” Hank muttered.

“I’m cool,” North said.

“Yeah, fine,” Josh also looked stressed.

“10? Like be there at 10 or leave here at 10,” Simon asked

“She said leave here at 10.”

“Is Kamski going over to hang out before?” Simon asked.

“She said he was going at 10 too,” Connor said and sat down. The team had analyzed and traced gruelling patterns and having more androids was fabulous for tuning into security camera feeds. They’d installed a wall of portioned off screens. Each was the size of a cutting board and labelled. Most of them were of foyers. One was the front of their house. Markus had installed the camera under the rain gutter across the street. They had eyes on bank accounts, stolen identities, weapons caches, the tower, Kamski’s house, and an especially close eye was on the stores of thirium and the Cyberlife Warehouse. It had been over 40 hours and “We’re fucked,” had been muttered over 40,000 times.

The uniformed cops were a little annoyed at the civilians that had been let into a high stakes FBI case. The annoyance was alleviated once they got to know the androids and truly realize how strong the android movement was. Plus, they never needed breaks, food, coffee, sleep, and they could research on the fly. They were the ultimate secondary cop. They weren’t too tense at the precinct yet. They were basking in the glow of acceptance and appreciation. People held doors for them, listened to what they had to say, smiled and made small talk. They treated them like colleagues. They treated them like people.

After her spa day and a dinner of spaghetti (she didn’t really know how to cook) Ellen decided to take advantage of the empty house. She could play as loud and as passionately as she felt like and act like she was on a stage and _no one would care_. What else could she do? She fell backwards six decades into the comforting arms of Led Zeppelin. She played through the obvious _Stairway to Heaven, Immigrant Song_ and _Black Dog_ before heading into her personal favourites. _What Is And What Should Never Be, Since I’ve Been Loving You, Thank You,_ and was currently on _Ten Years Gone_ , just for the licks. She was fully hamming it up now.

_**[2]** _ _Then as it was, then again it will be  
And though the course may change sometimes  
Rivers always reach the sea  
Blind stars of fortune, each have several rays  
On the wings of maybe, down in birds of prey_

_  
Kind of makes me feel sometimes, didn't have to grow  
But as the eagle leaves the nest, it's got so far to go_

_Changes fill my time, baby, that's alright with me  
In the midst I think of you, and how it used to be_

She launched into the intense solo and stared at her fingers racing over the frets. She knew they’d be getting home soon but it was barely after 9:30 so she figured she’d go hard until she heard _Welcome home, person who spoiled Ellen’s rock star moment._

_Did you ever really need somebody  
And really need 'em bad  
Did you ever really want somebody   
The best love you ever had_

_  
Do you ever remember me, baby  
Did it feel so good_

_'Cause it was just the first time  
And you knew you would_

She was putting her shoulders into it, continually flipping her hair off of her face; she’d forgotten a ponytail. She was spinning on the slow parts, tangling the amp cord. She hoped Simon didn’t mind her using his guitar. It was the only electric they had right now. Maybe she should go buy one.

_Through the eyes an' I sparkle  
Senses growing keen  
Taste your love along the way   
See your feathers preen_

_  
Kind of makes me feel sometimes  
Didn't have to grow  
We are eagles of one nest   
The nest is in our soul_

_Vixen in my dreams, with great surprise to me  
Never thought I'd see your face   
The way it used to be  
Oh darlin', oh darlin'_

_I'm never gonna leave you  
I never gonna leave  
Holdin' on, ten years gone  
Ten years gone, holdin' on, ten years gone   
Ten years gone, holdin' on_

She finished the song dramatically, leaning back against the piano and dropping her head backwards with the last chord. She breathed heavily. Playing like that always felt so good. It was difficult to do in the world she was living in but it made it hold its pure sweetness even tighter.

She tilted her head forward and grabbed her tablet to find new Zeppelin tabs and sat on the piano bench. It took her a few minutes to hear a small tapping sound. She looked around and scanned for pets. She thought they were sleeping on her bed. She took the guitar off of her neck and put it away before she looked up and saw movement behind the wall of windows. Elijah Kamski was in her dark garden. Elijah Kamski was laughing at her in her garden.

She considered pretending she didn’t see him and walking to her room, locking the door forever. Instead she glared and walked to the garden doors and let him in. “Please don’t start, okay? I never have the house to myself I was just taking advantage and you guys weren’t coming until 10 – “

“Whoa whoa calm down!” he said as he took off his jacket. “Why do you think I’d judge you for playing guitar?”

“You...were laughing at me,” she pointed to the window.

“No! I was smiling because you looked so _fucking_ happy! Amidst all of this, that’s something you should hold onto.” He walked towards the foyer to hang his coat. “By the way, you really are quite good.”

She rolled her eyes. He was definitely trying to save face now. “I live with five androids. I will never believe that compliment. So why were you in my backyard you stalker?”

“You didn’t open the door when I rang the bell and I heard music. You leave the back open sometimes.”

“Ah. Reasonable.”

“It really is a beautiful space. You should rent it out for weddings,” he pointed back to the garden, dimly lit by ground lights.

“For yours?!”

“As long as you bring the bride, then yes.”

“I’m in. Why are you so early?”

“I wanted to go have a peek at that café where Gavin was seen. It took less time than I thought. I figured...is it weird that I came over?”

“What? Oh, no, of course not!” she walked towards the kitchen.

Kamski looked around the huge room before following her into the kitchen. “I’ve never been here without a crowd.”

“Or without a walk of shame?” she winked. “Want a drink or something?”

“What do you have?”

“Hm,” she looked into the fridge. “Apple juice, orange juice, peach juice, cranberry juice, blue kool aid, water, 1% milk, tea, coffee, tequila, vodka, scotch, whiskey, _apparently they’re different_ , white wine, red wine, white wine in a box, ru-oops no that’s empty, coke, ginger ale, sparkling water, and white Gatorade.”

Kamski laughed. “Give me a mix of everything.”

“Oh my god. Do we dare?!” They made solemn eye contact.

They gathered her shot glass collection, a huge punch bowl, and every bottle of liquid in the kitchen. They got to work putting shots of everything (except milk for the sake of curdling), waiting for the tea and coffee, then adding a bunch of ice. It was a weird shade of golden brown.

“Dare you,” he said.

“Dare _you_.”

She sighed in defeat and rinsed out one of the shot glasses to dip it in the bowl. She took a deep breath and chugged it. She blinked in thought. “This....is actually not bad.”

“What?!” Kamski followed suit and agreed. They awkwardly poured it into two pitchers and brought the other one and...

“What kind of glass do we use?” she asked from the cupboard.

He looked at the ceiling. “I’m gonna say juice, that was the foundation.”

She nodded and grabbed two. They walked to the couches in front of the TV and sat next to each other. She turned to face him and put one knee up, her arm on the back of the couch just to fuck up his usual seating position. “So, do you have a plan for this speech?”

He faced her and obviously hesitated with his arm in the air before placing his elbow on the backrest and his hand on the side of his face. ”Should I?”

“Well, they are kind of an overwhelming bunch.”

“Without a doubt. I vote I say each thing, then they’re each allowed one question after each reveal.”

“You’re a born mediator!”

Kamski got uncomfortable and stretched his arm out so they were touching elbows.

“Are you asking me to arm wrestle?”

“Oh GOD no. I don’t feel like being humiliated.”

“So what’d you do today?”

“I got through the international news in the early morning then got a massage, then swam for the afternoon...then for the evening I may have worked on the case at home. For a little bit.”

“Hey! Day off!”

“I know I’m sorry!” he laughed. “What about you?”

“Our lives are so different. I slept all morning then gave myself a mini spa day then pretended to be a rock star for...6 hours.”

“Then we made Jungle Juice.”

“Then we made Jungle Juice!”

“That’s the only thing that our days have in common.”

“God, you’re old.”

“I’m not old! I’m just not a teenager.”

She smacked him with a pillow. “Hey after they get home, would you want to hang out for awhile?”

“Really? I’m pretty sure I make them uncomfortable.”

“I don’t think you do anymore? Maybe you were a little intimidating at first but you’ve been around long enough for them all to think of you as – “

“ _KAMSKI!”_ cam a roar from the foyer followed by, _Welcome home, Simon._

Simon wheeled around the corner looking angry enough to do something about it so Ellen stood and darted in front of him. “Baby, what’s the matter?”

“No, I can’t even look at you right now.” Whoa. Ellen’s heart broke and her body quivered. He walked past her to Kamski who stood up.

_Welcome home, North, Markus, Josh, and Connor._ The rest of the team bolted into the room like beads on a string.

“What the hell is going on!” Ellen cried.

“This asshole is sleeping with my girlfriend!” Simon yelled into Kamski’s face.

It took Eli glancing at Ellen once for them to burst into laughter.

He composed himself first. “I apologize, but there is absolutely _no_ way!”

“God no!” Ellen shook her head. “ _Ugh_.”

North stomped over and turned the TV on, flicking through the news to get to the headline,

**Elijah Kamski Spotted Out On The Town With ‘The Queen Of Jericho’**

Elijah Kamski was seen at Pinto bar laughing and cuddling with Miss Ellen Perkins over a bottle of Dom Parignon. People in the crowd mentioned that they looked happy and seemed at ease in one another’s company. Mr. Kamski has become famous for keeping his love life quiet. Seeing the two together, the creator of androids and CEO of Cyberlife Corp. and the passionate, human android-supporter and daughter of Richard Perkins, is a very important sign for society today. Creating androids and freeing them would quickly point to these two at the leaders of the android species evolution and integration into our society. Fingers crossed that this ungettable bachelor finally got got!

Underneath it was a picture of them last night at Pinto bar. Sitting three full feet apart.

“OH MY GOD!” Ellen screeched and stood on a couch. “LISTEN! Last night I lied, I didn’t go to pharmacy _obviously_. Eli called me because he had something to tell me in private and told me to meet him there so I did, we talked, then I came home, THAT’S ALL! I went to bed alone because I’d drank a bunch of champagne and didn’t want you to see me drunk, Sy,” Everyone looked at Kamski and struggled but managed to hold in her laughter at the absurdity.

“Exactly! There were some things that pertained directly to her and I wanted her to know before I told the rest of you!”

“Then why did you lie?” Simon asked Ellen.

“I – “

“No, let me,” Kamski held up his hand like a stop sign. “I told her to because I knew that you all would interrogate her about what it was about. That’s all. I even came up with the pharmacy excuse,” Kamski looked at the photo again and started laughing. “How is that a couple?”

“That’s not a couple, this is a couple,” Ellen raised an eyebrow at Simon to see if he’d forgiven her. He smiled a little at the ground then walked over and picked her up around the thighs so that she’d wrap her legs around his waist. She laughed and he spun her around until she cried out, “Dizzy! Dizzy!” and kissed him to make him stop.

“Yeah. That’s a couple,” he tugged her bottom lip and winked. It wasn’t hard to cheer him up.

She hugged him. “I’m so sorry you panicked and had to feel like that sweetheart, I love you so much,” she whispered.

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have overreacted to a tabloid either,” he murmured into her hair. She hugged his neck.

“PDA guys!” Markus yelled. He was met with a wave of general aggravation. “FINE! Fine. House meeting tomorrow.”

“We’re all here, let’s just do it after this one,” Josh suggested.

“Children, you are embarrassing me in front of my grown up friend! Eli?” Ellen said.

Everyone was sitting now and Simon walked to the couch to join them and plop her into his lap. She spun sideways. Eli looked a bit shocked for a moment with all of the eyes on him.

“Alright,” he stood to face them, “I have three pieces of news. We came up with a strategy wherein I say something and everyone gets one question. We’ll go clockwise. Is everybody good with that?” They all nodded nervously at the formality.

“You’re so socially awkward,” North chuckled at him.

He put his tongue in his cheek and shook his head in amusement. He stepped out of the way of the TV and used his phone to flick up two pictures, Gavin and Erloch. “Alright so as you know, Richard Perkins is in charge of this operation. His two most trusted allies are, obviously, half android Gavin Reed, and James Erloch. Erloch is a retired Colonel of the US Military. His son was murdered at the hands of an android. He retired early and our assumption is that it was because of the current agenda to integrate androids into society. That is piece number one. Any questions?”

They looked around the circle.

“Actually yeah,” Ellen said, “Do we have a name for the android, um hybrids? If not we definitely should come up with one.”

“You’re right. I’ll think on it,” Kamski nodded. “Any others?” They asked a lot of questions she already had and she made sure to be snuggling extra close to Simon. She felt terrible about what had happened. She shouldn’t lie, even if it meant they might badger her for details. She knew he’d get rewarded later.

“Piece number two! Keep in mind, I’m going best to worst here, okay?” Everyone grumbled nervously. Ellen made eyes contact with Kamski. She desperately didn’t want them to know the next part.

“In reviewing the extent of their robbery of Cyberlife Tower, I noticed an oddity. Rather than stealing android schematics at random, they chose a particular six. RK200, AX400, PL600, WR400, PJ500, and RK900.” The androids just nodded.

“What? Wait, why aren’t you guys more upset about that?” Ellen asked in confusion.

“Ellen, we see duplicates of ourselves every day. That’s nothing to be alarmed about,” Josh said.

“Doesn’t it occur to you that it’s strange he picked you?”

“And there is no doubt in my mind that Richard has Ellen’s DNA.”

“Guys, they made _us_ ,” Ellen said, desperate for them to understand. They didn’t. She looked to Kamski.

“I believe that he has a plan that involves derailing Ellen using you,” he explained.

“Oh no,” Simon leaned forward into his hands and Ellen slid off of his lap next to him. Markus looked at her with eyes full of sadness. _I don’t want you to get hurt again._

No one had questions about that yet. She was the only one shocked at the idea of a second her.

“The third piece is the most worrisome, actually, so please stay calm,” it looked like he was trying to formulate words and found himself unable to say them. He gave up and flicked his phone at the screen and the photo of Gavin in the coffee shop popped up. Ellen wrapped her arms around her knees and watched as her friends, in turn, realized where that was.

“When was this taken?” Connor asked quickly.

“Three days ago.”

“Yep. We need a fucking gate,” Markus stood and walked out. North jogged after him.

Simon looked at his girlfriend. “Babe...you knew about this and stayed home alone all day? I don’t know whether to be angry or proud.”

“Be proud because I’m proud?” she offered up.

“Fine,” he groaned and tugged her back into his lap protectively with his arms around her waist tightly. She glanced at Kamski who was looking at Connor. She looked at Connor and he was looking at her. They held their gaze just for a moment before his eyes dropped in embarrassment. She looked at Kamski again and he shot her an _I told you so_ look.

“Well are we done then?” Ellen asked. “I’m sleepy.” Her plans with Eli were forgotten.

“You slept ‘til noon!” Connor said, Kamski agreed.

“Time is an illusion boys,” she said wisely. Simon picked her up and she squealed. Having an android boyfriend who was endlessly strong was damn fun. “Apparently this is bye Eli! See you tomorrow!”

“Hey, come to the tower! I need you there!”

“I’m going whichever place lets me sleep past ten.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

“Night Josh! Night Con!” she called as Simon carried her down the hall and up to her room.

“Simon didn’t say goodnight,” Josh said sadly.

“Maybe he doesn’t love you anymore,” offered Connor as he stood up.

[1] _Konstantine –_ Something Corporate

[2] _Ten Years Gone_ – Led Zeppelin


	18. Chapter 18

**January 20 th, 2039**

The next day, Ellen woke up comfortably with sunlight shining in. She opened her eyes to see Simon under the covers lying next to her. It was rare that she saw him powered down. He awoke at even the slightest movement but right now it looked like he was asleep so she was allowed to just stare. He really was beautiful. His perfect, soft golden blond hair made a messy makeshift halo on his head. His lashes looked long against his pale skin. His mouth was open slightly and was begging to be kissed. She wondered if this was what happy marriages felt like; but she had an experiment in mind.

Her right arm was bent in front of her and she wanted to make no sound so she slid her hand forward millimetre by millimetre until her white pinkie made some of his skin slowly disappear as she rested it on his arm. She felt him wake up. It was like realizing your stereo was on and sitting on the remote, the volume turning up from 0. She felt his disorientation and his settle and then his confusion and her happiness and her _good morning, angel,_ invading his brain. His eyes blinked open and quickly found the cause of the tiny sunbeam. His eyes slid sleepily up to hers and his first words of the day were a fuzzy, “You’re a sneaky ducky aren’t you?”

She giggled and pulled her hand away. “No! No, _mmmm_ , no...” he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his check with two hands. They made one warm obnoxious ball of love and sunshine.

“Sy, I love you so much that it’s disgusting,” she murmured into her pillow.

“Let ‘em be disgusted,” he said and rolled on top of her to kiss her softly. “Good morning, princess.”

“Good morning, knight in shining armour,” she smiled. He kissed her forehead. “What time is it?”

“9:34.”

“Why aren’t you at the police station?”

He smiled shyly. “I wanted to stay so that I got to wake up with you and spend some time before you go to work. Is that overbearing?”

“No, I love it,” she was grinning she was so flattered. “It sucks that we aren’t working in the same building today.”

“I was thinking about that and realized that it is really cool we’re working on the same case though,” he pointed out.

“Ow! Squishing boobs. Can I text you a ridiculous amount all day?” she asked, sitting up and pushing him to the side.

“Only if I can too,” Simon kissed her. “Stay here! I’ll bring you breakfast.” He ran off before she could protest.

“YOU SPOIL ME!” she yelled.

Once they were both undressed then half dressed then undressed then dressed again, they kissed at the door and made sure to firmly lock it. “Wait what the hell is that?”

Simon look at the series of glowing bars at the front of the driveway. “Oh! North and Markus put that in! It’s a gate. When one of our cars drives at it it’ll open. She put a sensor in yours see?” as they got close to her car she spotted it behind her rear view mirror.

“Oh! That’s cool. Want me to drive you to work, honey?” she said cutely, grabbing the sides of his jacket and pulling him in toward her.

“Would you really? Then we could spend, like, ten whole minutes together!”

Ellen gasped. “Let’s get on it!” They hopped into the front seats of her car and spent the ride trying to catch cherry blasters in their mouths. Simon was amazing at it. Ellen was not. By the time they reached the DPD she had sugar all over her shirt. Simon told her to keep the bag because she’d barely gotten any. She laughed and shoved him out, then changed her mind and ran a few feet to kiss him goodbye.

“I love you,” they whispered into each other’s mouths.

For the car ride, elevator ride, and walk down the hallway, Ellen thought about how happy she was to be in a relationship like this. Kamski had told her to come to his office. She stood outside the door pressed the little doorbell button. It beeped and the door opened on its own. Cool. She walked up the tiny staircase and yelled, “HEY DAD! I’m finally here,” while texting with her LED, “What’s new with the scoo – “ she had looked up and realized they weren’t alone. In front of his desk sat a man and a woman who were looking at her with a weird amount of excitement on their faces. “Kam?” she asked uncertainly. She wasn’t good with new people. These ones had such thick fake personas that she wondered if they even had real people behind them.

“Ellen, come here I want to introduce you.” She walked towards him and was reminded that only two large leather chairs sat in front of desk so she stood awkwardly to the side. Kamski stood and patted the backrest of his chair to indicate that she should sit there. She raised her eyebrows but obeyed and walked around the long angled desk. Kamski grabbed a chair from the side of the room and brought it back next to Ellen. She carefully set her tatty bag and bomber jacket out of sight on the floor. She looked at Kamski nervously. He patted her hand. “Alright so, as I’m sure you know, this is my friend and colleague Ms. Ellen Perkins,” he gestured. She liked that he said friend first. The two new people were too far away for handshakes. He’d told her earlier that he designed the desk like that on purpose. He hated handshakes.

“My name is Neil Harper,” the man began.

“And I’m Harriet Collins,” the woman said. “We are the heads of PR for Cyberlife.”

“Wow, you really must not like me then,” Ellen pointed out. They just laughed. Why were they sucking up?

“No, of course we do! We admire your tenacity under pressure and your dedication to saving the androids,” Neil said. “We are here on the matter of the news article telling the public that you two are an _item._ ”

“Jesus,” Ellen rolled her eyes up. Kamski noticed her LED was on.

He grabbed his phone and started typing while talking, “Yes, as you have told me.”

_Play nice until I say, “Give us a moment”, alright? I’ll explain why later. Trust me._

Stupid friendship trust bullshit.

“The reaction to this news story was astounding, Ellen,” Harriet said. She didn’t like when strangers used her first name. It was an old psychological trick to get people to trust you so it immediately made Ellen not trust this woman. “People were ecstatic at the idea of you two being together! Your minds working as one, the ultimate power couple closing the gap that remains between Cyberlife and the revolution.” Why was she so fucking happy? It was almost grotesque. Be miserable and pessimistic like the rest of the world.

“We saw a significant increase in - “

_You: Can you make them talk faster. I’m bored and that woman is using psychological tricks she thinks I’m not aware of. I feel belittled._

_Eli: I gotcha kid. Anything else?_

“Yes, yes, we understand, so why did you want to talk to the both of us exactly?” Kamski sighed and crossed his arms.

“Well,” Harriet said excitedly, “We want to make the two of you the representation of android integration. Corporation working with revolution in the flesh!”

_You: Can I PLEASE_

_Kamski: Ah, fuck it_

“Whoa, whoa, Ms. Collins, that article was a complete scam job. They were out for easy money. The two of us were out talking because...well, Kamski, you tell them.”

“She’s right. It was essentially a business meeting between friends. She’s very connected to a few significant cases under investigation that I am assisting on. I wanted to discuss some sensitive material where we wouldn’t be around the entire Detroit Police Department.”

The guy looked at Harriet. “Well, we were actually expecting that,” Neil said.

“What?” Ellen asked bitingly.

“What we wanted to talk to you about is how significant it would be to the cause and this company if you two _were_ a couple.”

_You: Is she arranging our marriage?_

“Even if...the public thought that you were a couple. Do you see what we’re getting at?” Neil asked.

“You want us to date but you can’t legally force us to date so you want us to pretend we’re dating until we’re behind closed doors and I can fuck my android boyfriend?”

_Kamski: BAD!!!!_

_You: Felt so good though._

“No! Oh,” Harriet said seeming unfazed, “We were hoping that you could keep an appearance to the public, that’s all.”

“I think that’s what she said?” Kamski added casually.

_You: I’m gonna marry you for realsies._

“For all intents and purposes, yes. We are asking you to put your personal affairs aside for the sake of this nation and put on a front to the public that you are, in face, a couple. Galas, parties, dinners out, anywhere there will be photographers.”

“This is ludicrous,” Ellen shook her head. “I’m not a Barbie doll that you can toss around and manipulate people with. This isn’t SKYY vodka.”

“Yeah! Neither am I,” Kamski said and she almost laughed. He didn’t have to be. She made a face at him.

“I assure you it is not like that at all. In fact, quite the opposite. It’s because you are both very powerful people and you’re well liked by the public. Androids and humans are still uncertain at this moment in history and you could inspire them _all,_ ” Neil nodded convincingly. “The power of love is incomparable.”

“This isn’t love, it’s tabloid covers,” Ellen said.

“On magazines that sell millions of copies so that millions of people can read about your star-crossed love story,” Harriet offered.

“Alright, could you give us a moment?” Kamski said. He waited until they were all the way out the door before speaking. “I think we should do it.”

“Just add another whopping spoonful of fucked up to our lives?”

“It would be so easy, I swear! I always need a date for those things, I know you love gowns, don’t lie to me, you could still be with Simon, I can say I’m busy and like my independence and that’s why we don’t stay at each other’s houses – “

“Eli! I. Am. Not. Famous. I don’t want to be in the public eye.”

He nodded and thought. “Think about this in the long run though, Ellen. Simon died to save the head of the revolution. If all we have to do it fake date for it, I’m all in.”

“ _Fuuuuuuuck._ I will consider it IF! I can bring Simon in _right_ now so that he can be a part of this conversation. I’m done with keeping secrets from him.”

He licked his lips and crossed his arms. “Look, I don’t – “

“Then I’m out.”

“Ellen... _fuck_. Fine! Okay call him. I’ll tell those...coconuts,” he walked towards the door and she chewed her lip before calling on her LED.

“Hey princess! Miss me already?”

“So much! You have no idea! I’ve been here for ten minutes my brain is already in knots!”

“Wait, why? What happened? Is something wrong? Do you need me to come?”

 _Awe._ “Actually...yes?”

“To which thing?”

“I need you to come to Cyberlife. Eli and I have been made an offer by PR but I need you here for this conversation and I think that’s all I can say right now. Can you come? I’m sorry, I know you’re working.”

“I’m already summoning a taxi under this phone call babe.”

“I fucking love you, you lunatic,” she grinned.

“Wait, so, they are dating, but in reality, we can still be together?” Simon asked to clarify. The five had moved to the couches in the center of the room and she was sitting next to Simon, across the PR team of St. Valentine. Kamski was standing and leaning against the arm of their couch next to Ellen.

“Exactly! Everything would essentially remain the way it is now, but Elijah and Ellen would publicly spend more time outside of work together,” Harriet said excitedly, her curling iron shaped hair tips bouncing.

“And we wouldn’t have to actually like...live together or make out in public or anything,” Ellen added.

“No! No, of course not. Keep it tasteful. General hand holding, etcetera, is encouraged, make the occasional peck for the cameras,” Neil added. That just received an “ _Ew_ ” from Ellen and Kamski, making Simon laugh.

“Alright. I’m going to ask _you_ ,” she turned to Kamski, “a coded question. Isn’t this going to kick certain people into hatred overdrive?”

“I thought of that. Honestly, I think it will make them more scared than anything.”

“I agree,” said Simon.

“Are you telling me that you’re supporting this, babe?”

He looked at the table for a moment before nodding and returning to her gaze. “I do. I think you should do it. Whoa, wait, does that mean we can’t be seen in public together?”

Harriet looked worried that they’d finally asked. “Not exactly. You could be but we’d ask that you showed no...”

“PDA?” Ellen and Simon asked.

“Wow Markus is going to _love_ this,” Simon laughed. “Well we don’t go out much anyway.”

“It’d be kinda hot. Knowing that we can’t touch,” she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Okay, teenagers, calm your hormones,” Kamski rolled his eyes. “I think we should do it too, in all honesty.”

Ellen’s eyes widened. “You guys can’t be serious. This is insane. Simon and I just got out of having our relationship in hiding. I was looking forward to some normalcy!”

“I’ve never really had much normalcy. Maybe I’ve got to ease in slowly,” Simon nudged her. She giggled.

She sighed and looked between them and the fact that she loved them both made her mind up. “Fine. No solo public appearances for just me, I hate crowds, and black credit card at Sephora.”

“Small price to pay,” Kamski laughed.

“Oh you have no idea,” Ellen nodded solemnly. Her head was full of gowns. “You’re really okay with this?” she asked Simon again.

“I already ripped my heart out for this revolution. I think I can handle the occasional tabloid shot of you holding hands with someone else,” he said demurely. She leaned over and kissed him, a little excessively, just for fun.

“Wonderful!” Harriet said excitedly. They both clearly had thought this wasn’t going to work and were thrilled. “We’ll sort out a schedule with your assistant Chloe and she can run it by the wonderful Ms. Perkins here.” Ellen rolled her eyes to the side.

Once they had left she told Kamski that she needed to talk to Simon in the hall but dragged him like a confused puppy past the guards to the private bathroom by the elevator. Once inside she locked the door firmly. “You’re really okay with this? I’m scared that it’s eerily similar to the last half of December babe.”

“It’s not! If you really don’t want to, tell me, I don’t want you feeling anything but happy,” Simon wrapped his arms around her.

“Why are you so confident today?” she smiled curiously.

“Let’s just say...someone just told me that the most powerful man in the world’s girlfriend is secretly in love with me and thinks of him as her father.” She giggled and kissed him. “Now why are we in a bathroom?”

“Oh! Because of this,” at that she unzipped his pants and his eyes went wide.

“Ellen! We could get caught!”

“We definitely will not. I just think it’s kind of sexy,” she slid her hand into his briefs smoothly and he exhaled sharply, “to fuck my boyfriend while my husband’s in the other room.”

Simon swallowed hard. “Good point,” he said before kissing her and pushing her up against the sink.

25 minutes later, Simon was on his way back to the precinct and Ellen and Kamski were sitting in one of a pair of armchairs hidden behind an open space bookshelf and looking out onto the city, drinking tea. He’d made a second cup that was sitting on the small table between the chairs. Ellen sat with him and sighed. “I think it’ll be fun, actually. It’s like we’re still friends but now I also get to go with you to random fancy things and I can get out of the house more than just to work,” she pointed out.

“That’s true! I have to let down my emotionally hardened image but it’ll just be around you, and it almost completely is anyway.”

“Great!”

“Great.”

They sipped and stared outside.

“This is fucked up, isn’t it,” she said and he chuckled.

“Yep. You have to admit that we’ve turned into quite the ‘together we can do anything’ pair, haven’t we?”

“Why not pretend to be in love?”

“Love?” he asked with a hint of alarm.

“Yeah?” she said slowly. “That’s what couples...do...are...”

“Well...we’re just pretending to court, not be in a relationship,” he said slowly.

“Fine! It was just for emphasis, don’t panic, psycho,” she sipped her tea. “So aren’t you worried this will get in the way of your plan to get Connor and I together?” she smirked at him.

He shook his head and tried not to smile. “No, that plan is far too advanced to be derailed by this.”

She shrugged. “You’re a genius but an evil one.”

“And you guys definitely just had sex in my private bathroom, didn’t you?”

“Most definitely _,_ ” Ellen sipped her tea and lifted her pinkie.

That evening, the council had decided to come home a little bit early to spend the night together ‘like real friends do’, Ellen claimed. Kamski had joined them and they were all sitting in and on the trio of couches in the center of the room. Ellen was eating a pint of ice cream in Simon’s lap, giving him little licks or putting some of his nose. They looked painfully adorable. Especially when Simon grabbed her toes wrapped in fuzzy cream socks. Kamski was sitting with his arm draped casually around North’s shoulders and they were both pretending not to be flirting. Sex was oozing both of their eyes. It was somehow more sexual than hard core pornography. Connor and Josh were rolling the tennis ball across the floor to each other to make toast skid on the hardwood to try and catch it. Markus was playing middle man and he’d grab the ball or the dog when one or both rolled off. Pancake had a whole couch.

“Guys...I’m really happy we’re all together like this,” Markus said suddenly.

“GOD, me too. I think I win that sentiment,” Simon added. They laughed.

“Well, you or Toasty pants,” Connor held her up, wriggling.

“Not to be _that girl_ but that girl says, it feels suspicious when things are this perfect,” Ellen added uncertainly.

“Hey,” Simon cooed in her ear and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. Markus visibly rolled his eyes.

“Even if you’re right, we’re prepared for anything,” Kamski pointed out and North nodded.

Ellen smiled softly. “I love you guys. Even Josh.”

“Rude!” he yelled. She giggled. “Hey does anyone else want to call their paramour to hang out?”

“Oh and leave me as what, the 11th wheel?!” Markus asked.

Ellen looked at him and chewed. “Anyone have any hot friends? I’ve got...Alex is cute.”

North laughed and rolled her eyes. “Any women in mind?” Markus asked.

“Not even slightly. I’m still figuring out this whole ‘talking to humans’ thing. Okay, no dates!” Josh pouted. “Oh my lord, we should have a Jericho reunion party you guys!” Ellen gasped.

“That’s brilliant! We could hang sheets around and get steel siding in here! Build that shitty palette stage in the center. What do you think Markus?” North asked.

“I love it! Party planning committee?” he asked.

Josh, Simon, and Connor looked at each other, smiling. “Done!”

“Saturday night? Some AC/DC and Queen?” Ellen asked excitedly.

“It’s already Thursday!” Simon argued.

“We can playact how we met?” Ellen sang.

“Okay, yep, we can do this,” Simon grinned.

“One condition! We are getting drums,” Josh looked serious.

“I ordered them on New Year’s! They’re literally in a box in the garage,” North told him.

“This room is turning into the band room, Jesus. Okay! Let’s do it!” Markus said. “We can get most stuff together on Saturday and work at the precinct tomorrow, right Connor?”

“Right!”

“So if we’re that busy Saturday, working all day Friday, I think we’re obligated to throw on a movie and mass snuggle,” Ellen pointed out. The androids all agreed with a fake grumble and hopped onto the couches with blankets. Simon meandered off to get some popcorn. She turned to Kamski to find him looking at her pointedly, then glancing firmly to his right. She looked at her lap, then at the TV to check on Connor out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her carefully. She could tell their was intent in his eyes and that if she looked at him she would melt into the words that lay there so instead she looked down and tugged on her pinkie finger until Simon returned. She grabbed the front of his shirt so she could kiss him firmly. A painfully obvious _, I made my decision,_ move. It wasn’t just to remind Connor.

Josh had scanned through and chosen some recent In Memoriam biopic for Harry Styles he forced them to sit through for the next two hours. Simon spent the night happily in Ellen’s bed and Kamski slept peacefully in the guest room next to North. The other three walked the perimeters of the estate and continued installing impenetrable last based fences and motion detector cameras.

**January 21 st, 2039**

The next morning, Ellen awoke to her phone ringing on her night stand. She groaned. It rang once before Simon grabbed it and answered, “You’ve reach Ellen Perkins’ people, how may I assist you?” she snickered and tucked her head under her pillow. “Oh, oh sorry, yes she’s right here!” Simon rolled over laughing and slid the phone under her pillow for her before standing up.

“Hello? Oh Dr. Sherman! Pleasure to hear for you! Well, I hope,” she said. Simon was making noise outside of her pillow helmet so she stayed there.

He laughed. “Relax, Ms. Perkins, all is well. I’m called about what you showed me at your last visit. The...lack of skin, for lack of better phrasing.”

“Ah, why of course,” she mumbled.

“We can fix it. I know you said that you liked its appearance but I’m calling about...a different issue. I’m sure you’ve noticed that you can’t help but connect to every android you touch.”

“Well...yeah but don’t they not have a choice either?”

“Oh I’m surprise they didn’t tell you. They can actually force their skin to stay in place, consciously, in situations where they might be touched but someone they don’t know, for instance.”

“What! Those assholes,” she sat and whipped a pillow at Simon before disappearing once again.

“Well we have developed a synthetic epidermis that we could fit and fix within less than an hour.”

“Then...I couldn’t connect?”

“No! You could. You would just have to choose to. Manually swipe your finger down.”

“Couldn’t someone else do it then too?”

“I supposed. Only explain it to those closest to you. It’s not a widespread project so the public would not be aware of it.

“Ah. Well it sort of like being out in the snow in a bikini isn’t it.”

He laughed. “I called because I have an opening this afternoon around 12:30. Could you make it to the hospital?”

“Well are we talking, consultation or fitting here Sherms?”

“Yes.”

She laughed. “I’ll be there unless something extremely pressing comes up, alright? I’ll call if that happens.”

“Lovely. It would wonderful to talk to you Ms. Perkins. Have a wonderful morning!”

“You as well my favourite life saver!” she hung up before he could ask if he was her only life saver. When she sat up she saw that Simon had already put their clothes in the laundry hamper and grabbed clean clothes for himself. She’d mercifully caught him taking off his shirt. She just watched him appreciatively and bit her lip as he changed. He was so handsome. The sunlight flickered off his perfect, smooth skin, and his hair was in bedhead disarray. He looked like a real boyfriend. No distractions or pain hidden in the shadows. When he caught her watching him, he was finished. He smiled self-consciously.

“I love you,” she said softly, through a naturally overwhelming smile.

He understood what she really meant. “I love you too.” He smiled and just looked at her for a until she waved him over. He sat on the edge of the bed and turned to kiss her softly, just for the sake of kissing. She wrapped her hand around his so that he could feel her. They couldn’t know how long it lasted. Anywhere from five seconds to five minutes.

“Hey,” she smiled, “could you come to the doctor with me this afternoon? They think they can make my pinkie less naked so that I don’t connect to every wall socket.”

“Sure, I’d love to little one,” he kissed her forehead. “But it looks so cute like this!” he held her hand up. “Hey, I never asked you, why did you put the ring on this finger when you found it?”

“Oh! I seriously never told you? I tried to put it on my ring finger but it didn’t fit,” she wiggled her fingers. “Sausage fingers.”

He giggled. “I happen to love your sausage fingers.” He kissed each one. “Now, what do you want for breakfast my love?”

She protested but he untangled himself from her grasp and headed downstairs to the kitchen while she got dressed anyway. “Morning, team!” he sing songed across the balcony.

“Somebody got some,” North grinned.

Simon blushed. “Shut up, _North_. Who invited you?” and walked into the kitchen to find Kamski himself drinking a cup of coffee with his glasses on, reading the news from a tablet.

“Oh, Simon, sorry. I made a pot,” he gestured at the coffeepot.

“Thanks,” Simon said quietly. Their relationship was currently beyond definition. He poured two cups and added milk and sugar. Kamski watched curiously but didn’t ask. Simon washed and sliced up a handful of strawberries an put them in a bowl.

He was reaching into the fridge for yogurt when Kamski finally asked, “So are you really okay with this situation?”

“What situation?” Simon asked. “Oh, I mean it seems reasonable right now. It’ll take actual experience to see if there’s going to be an issue, but I trust her. I know you’ll look out for her. As long as she’s safe and happy, everything’s okay with me.” He smiled genuinely and added her yogurt. The man still made Simon a little uncomfortable. He couldn’t erase GOD from the edges if his vision.

Kamski raised his eyebrows and shook his head with a smile. “I can honestly say I wish I was a good a man as you. My jealousy will be my undoing. Always has been.”

Simon put the yogurt away and looked at him curiously. It was strange to think of him having a weakness. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask her, what’s going on with you and North? I mean, if you don’t want – “

“No, no, it’s a fair question. Truth is I’m not sure. I like her. I think she likes me. I think she’s still uncomfortable with the...creator issue. But who can blame her there. Either she tolerates me or she likes me, I can’t tell.”

Simon smirked as he put everything on a tray. “Trust me, it’s the latter. She likes to play hard to get. Actually she might not be playing? No clue. Good luck,” he chuckled and walked out of the kitchen to continue up the foyer stairs.

After Simon left and she had changed, Ellen went to her bathroom to wash her face. She did not feel rested whatsoever. She grabbed the top facecloth off of the pile and paused curiously when she saw a beautiful cream embossed envelope. It simply said, Ellen. Curious. She opened it and pulled out a piece of equally beautiful hand made paper. It had a poem written in the center. No sender.

** She Walks In Beauty **

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies

And all that’s best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspects and **her eyes:**

**Thus mellowed to that tender light**

**Which heaven to gaudy day denies**

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impaired the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o’er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

**And on that cheek, and o’er that brow,**

**So soft, so calm, so eloquent,**

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of the days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

**A heart whose love is innocent**

-Lord Byron

Page 89 of her favourite book of classic love poems. This couldn’t have been Simon. He wouldn’t have hidden it from her. He wouldn’t be able to resist telling her. She carefully tucked the note into the envelope and thought before deciding to slide it into the drawer of her vanity, under a box. The words she knew would be on her mind all day.

After a drawn out cuddly breakfast in her bed, Ellen and Simon headed to the precinct with North and Kamski. They others were already there.

“Connor!” she said lyrically when she saw him.

He turned and held up Toast, in her brand new tiny DPD vest. It was the size of a fingerless glove. “She’s a police dog!”

“Yes she is! Hey my lil girl!” Ellen cooed and scratched her ears. She was so squirmy. “You two were really meant to be together.”

Connor smiled proudly an set her on the floor. She mazed between ankles towards Hank. “So, what’d I miss, love?” she sat on a table and pulled her tablet out of her bag.

“Good news or bad news?”

“Bad first, because the good is probably a lie.”

“You’re terrible. It’s not! Okay bad news is that Gavin was spotted again.”

“What!? Where? Outside my bedroom window?”

“That’s the good news! It was downtown.”

“Why is no one noticing him?”

“I guess people get so caught up in themselves that they...forget about everything else,” he nodded sadly.

“So I take it we’re just cooling our heels?”

“Chillin’ like a villain.”

“Connor! You did word play!” she high fived him and told him about her doctor’s appointment and felt useless for a painful few hours before they took off again. They hopped into her car before her phone rang.

“Perkins?” she’d started answering the phone like that. It made her feel important.

“Hey, shouldn’t I be the one to go with you? In case anyone sees you?” Kamski asked.

“Calm down. Sy is my best friend right now. Just say you were working. It’s no big.”

“But they cling to every – “

“Eli! I refuse to let this control my life! Get back to work!” she hung up.

“Did you just hang up on Elijah Kamski?” Simon asked in wonder.

“I did,” she nodded, amazed at herself. She looked at him and felt powerful. He was in awe of her. He pounced and they made out _hard_ in the back of her car until they parked at the hospital. He showed her where he and Markus had sat for eight hours and waited for her to wake up and he sat staring at her ring. Her heart sang.

“Ms. Perkins? Doctor Sherman will see you now.” Simon followed her into a large tastefully decorate office with lots of wood and plants.

“Hey Sherms!” she grinned, “You might remember Simon, one of the ‘boyfriends’ from my last hospital adventure.”

The doctor laughed and shook Simon’s hand, “I heard wonderful things about you while she was all but unconscious. You sound like a very nice man.” Simon couldn’t help but blush and was dying to know more but instead sat down with Ellen.

“So, hit me,” she sat back and crossed her hands behind her head.

He gave them a general description and that the application would be completely painless. “If you want to, we could do it today. We’d just measure your finger and build a rough estimate and it easily shrinks and grows on its own. It won’t actually fuse with your natural skin but it will cloak enough of your bottom knuckle that it will appear to. For you to display the plastic underneath, well here,” he grabbed a model hand that was sitting in a display case against the wall. She was impressed. He held it up. “You would simply touch the tip of your pinkie and drag your finger down to the base. To close it again all that you have to do is tap the top of your finger, boop.”

Ellen was grinning. “It’s gonna kill my badass aesthetic a little but it’s better then having all of my roommates aware that the only reason I’m sad is that I watched Titanic for the thousandth time. Simon?”

He was smiling too. “You know I love it but if you’re excited, I am too!”

The doctor smiled. “Let’s do this! I’ll get a room set up.”

“Hey, can Simon watch?”

“Well, usually we don’t allow family,” _family_ ,”in the room just because it can get crowded but we have a small open operating theatre? This won’t take long so we’ll se up there.”

A few minutes later, Ellen had donned a little hospital robe over her clothes and cap. “Kiss for good luck?” Simon obliged.

“Hey, do you want me to hold onto your ring?”

“Oh, oh no, I’ll feel so naked!” she clutched her hands to her chest.

He laughed and felt touched. “Here,” he unclasped his amethyst necklace and replaced it around her neck, tucking it into her shirt. “Better?”

She looked like she was about to cry. “I love you so much.”

“No, no, it’s okay! It’s okay. I love you too. Don’t cry.”

She made sure no one was around before admitting, “Sy, I’m kind of scared. What if they screw up and I can never feel you again? That wouldn’t be worth it.”

“Do you want to get out of here?” he asked in panic.

“I...no. No. I trust him. I just. One more time for good luck,” she held up her hand. He did something she’d never seen. His lips became devoid of colour and he gently kissed her finger. Wow. _Wow._

“Ms. Perkins? If you’re ready we can sanitize your hand?” a matronly and kind looking nurse leaned out. She saw her nervousness and smiled knowingly.

Simon held the back of her head and kissed her forehead. “You’ve got this my little duck.” She smiled and followed the nurse, glancing back once at the last second and he smiled until she disappeared before he covered his mouth with his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. He leaned against the wall until he had gathered himself. By the time he walked into the little room next to the operating room, she was laying on the little cot and they were measuring her finger. She saw him come in and smiled. He waved and stood by the window. He watched as the pulled the little cap onto her finger like a baby sock and the way it basically suctioned to her finger. They seemed to spend hours smoothing it and trimming it and massaging it into her real skin until she looked bored. Once they were done only 25 minutes had passed. Doctor Sherman stood back and they held their breath as she touched the top of her finger then pulled away abruptly. He saw her mouth ‘I’m scared,’ to the doctor. He patted her shoulder and clearly said something to calm her. She nodded and settled again before tracing her finger down the side of her pinkie and it split like a zipper. The skin melted down into the V and she gaped at it. The Doctor said something. She shook her head to wake herself up and carefully tapped the top like a pen. The skin reappeared in a snap and she squealed before repeating the process then looked at Simon. He was leaning his forearm against the window and grinning excitedly. He was proud of her. That made her feel...something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. She said something to the doctor then bolted for the door. He realized what she was doing and met her in the hall. He grabbed both of her hands, his already white, and they breathed deeply with their. He was proud of her. She felt more than loved. She felt accepted in everything sense of the word. They felt like...family.

“So?” Sherman rounded the corner and removed his gloves. “Does it still work?” he asked nervously. When he saw Simon’s grin and Ellen’s as she turned around he sighed in satisfaction.

Around 7:00, the rest of the crew called it a night and were met with Ellen bounding towards them in the foyer screaming, “LOOK! LOOK!” before she showed them her new finger and sliding the skin off. Connor and Markus came over to inspect it but North and Josh got over it quickly. She told them about her day and they told her about theirs. They sat around and party planned while playing with their pets.

“Listen, I know we’re in the middle of whatever but I just want to say: I love having all of us here like this. It’s the calmest and most happy I’ve ever been,” Josh said and nodded to a quiet audience.

“Oh, I’m sorry I was waiting for that to get sarcastic or obnoxious,” North made everyone laughed.

“Fine! I tried sincerity and now it’s retired!”

“So how are the party plans going?” Ellen asked over her tea.

“Amazing!” said Connor.

“We’re actually hoping that we can get you guys out of the house tomorrow? Or stay in other room? So we can decorate,” Simon asked.

“No problem!” Ellen and Markus said. North grumbled. “Well, I want to do my nails, anyone want to watch TV with me or something? Or do something I can watch?” Ellen suggested.

“It’s either fireball or we finally start the old Star Wars,” Connor said. Ellen filed, trimmed, cuticle pushed, and painted her nails as her friends threw flaming tennis balls at each other. They were now including hairspray. She was blowing on her nails when her phone rang.

“Perkins, house of fire, how may we burn you today?”

“Again?!” Kamski asked.

“Usually every other day.”

“You kids these days. Listen I need you tomorrow night.”

“You’re asking for a Saturday night on a Friday? Eli, do you _know_ how hot I am? I’m obviously busy.”

“No, this is really important. There’s a benefit for that...sub city? I’m heading? It’s black tie. I desperately need you there.”

“Eli. We’re having a JERICHO REUNION party! Mine trumps yours!”

“But mine is for our cause!”

“The publicity of it! Mine is _actually_ for the cause you dweeb!”

“Hey, you agreed to this.”

“I never agreed to make myself constantly at your beck and call, let’s be perfectly clear on that.”

“...compromise?”

“I’m 15% listening,” she teased.

“Come for cocktails, just like an hour, then go home to your party.”

“What time? Things don’t kick hard here until after 11.”

“Oh! Good. It’s at 7:00. I was hoping to pick you up in the afternoon and maybe treat you to something...I don’t know, dashing.”

She laughed. “Throw in a stylist and I’m in. I’m giving you until 8:00! I’m in my house by 8:30! Beyond that, it’s _not_ what I agreed to. Got it? Scenes will be thrown if necessary.”

He laughed. “So dramatic. I’ll pick you up at 2:00.”

“You’re a shitty boyfriend.” She hung up. “I’m heading off to shower then read then bed, guys! Love you!”

They echoed goodbyes.

“Want me to come?” Simon grinned mischievously.

She rolled her eyes but laughed. “Tell you what. Come say goodnight in an hour, okay?”

“Sure thing,” he winked and a ball flew an inch over his head.

“BITCH! Don’t you dare mar my gorgeous boyfriend!” she yelled to North.

“DIE SIMON!” she cackled.

Ellen shook her head and walked into her room, stepping on a soft envelope that had been slid under the door on the floor. Hello, Cupid. Inside, this time was page 95.

** The Sorrow of Love **

The brawling of the sparrow in the eaves

The brilliant moon and all the milky sky,

And all that famous harmony of leaves,

Had blotted out man’s image and his cry.

A girl arose that had **red mournful lips**

**And seemed the greatness of the world in tears,**

Doomed like Odysseus and the labouring ships

And proud as Priam murdered with his peers;

Arose, and on the instant clamorous eaves,

A climbing moon upon an empty sky,

And all that lamentation of the leaves,

**Could but compose man’s image and his cry.**

-William Butler Yeats

She felt breathless. It was too beautiful. What had her life become? It was some sort of fever dream. She took this letter and the first and brought them with her to take a long bath and read them both over and over. The only way to figure out who was sending them was to catch the person or find her book. How did androids understand poetry? Some of them understood poetry. And art. If they were Markus.


	19. Chapter 19

**January 22 nd, 2039**

After Ellen had talked Connor off a ledge when she said she would miss a tiny chunk of the party, she kissed Simon for an eternity to soak him in in the hopes that it’d help her get through pretending to be with Kamski. She hopped into Kamski’s Porsche and headed to an area of town she’d never heard of.

“So what do I call you?” she asked.

“What do you...oh, I hadn’t thought of that. Maybe we should rush past labels and just do pet names?” he suggested.

She giggled, “That’d be great because you already have one Lili!”

“You can definitely do better than that!”

“Fine, what have you got for me?” she asked daringly.

“I’ve...got nothing,” he said sadly.

“Can I call you lilac? It just popped into my head and I love it.”

“Okay, I’ll admit that’s kind of adorable. Call me Eli most of the time though.”

“ _Fiiiiiiiine_.”

“What’s a cute animal?”

“Good idea! What about dove? I think Markus called me that once I like that!”

“Deal. Well, try it today and see how it feels. Hey, by the way, what colour did you have in mind?” the car stopped.

“Hm?” the doors opened and she got out, facing – she gasped. “ _Vera Wang?_ ” It took her a moment to look at him and he nodded. She looked so excited. He loved when she was excited. Considering the shit she’d been through, she deserved this.

“Eli I can’t go in there! This t-shirt cost $8,” she whispered, walking up to him on the other side of the car.

“Hey, shh, just walk in and act like you could buy every single thing in there if you wanted to! Let’s be honest, you could. Plus. I know for a fact you are way smarter, prettier, funnier, and cooler than any girl working here.”

“Shut up, you can’t know that,” Ellen rolled her big blue eyes.

“I do!”

“How?”

“Because you’re the best,” he said awkwardly, trying to seem cute. “Okay! I dated two women who worked here. Shut up. Let’s go.”

She made him walk in first and...it was as if the air was richer. Everything was sparklingly clean. The mannequins lined up were in the kind of dresses the were only suited to catwalks. She missed Le Chateau.

“Cindy! Hello, love!” Kamski hugged a gorgeous African American girl with full curly hair, a caramel streak running through it. She didn’t even glance at Ellen until he said, “My darling here needs a gown for tonight’s benefit. Now, what is it you told me, she’s very classic. Clean lines, greyscale, her exception is red,” he smiled privately at her and she giggled. “Do you think you have anything for us?” Damn he would make a good real life boyfriend. She was already used to this and squeezed his hand.

“Of course! Would you like to take a look or have us bring some options?”

“Oh, options would be wonderful. We’re on a bit of a time constraint actually,” Ellen said confidently. “Also I should tell you that I’m not interested in anything princess cut and at my last event I wore a backless, burgundy number, so I don’t want any repeats of that idea,” she laughed and the salesgirl laughed as well.

“Have a seat here in the fitting area and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Once she walked out Kamski whispered, “Good work, that was impressive. If I didn’t know you I would’ve thought you were born into Midas’ hands.” They walked further into the store and into one of the huge changing areas at the back.

“Nah. I just took a lot of acting classes in high school,” she winked. It was weird when he put his hand around her waist before she remembered what was going on. He felt her tense up.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, this is just going to take some getting used to that’s all.” He smiled and rubbed her back. She relaxed. They made small talk about couple behaviour until the salesgirl girl returned with a rack of dresses. They were mostly black or white with the occasional splash of colour here and there.

Kamski stood and took her by the hand as the girl, Ellen learned her name was Nadia, walked them through details and fabrics types. Secretly, She loved them all. She wanted to do a fashion show of every dress on that rack. She sadly narrowed it down to four; two black, one white, and one silver. The girl measured her then went to get her size.

“What’re the chances the Vera Wang carries a 10,” she rolled her eyes.

“Oh stop that,” he walked to her and turned her to face the mirror. He held her hands and put his chin on her shoulder. “Look how beautiful you are,” he smiled and she rolled her eyes until he poked her and she obediently looked up. She wanted to feel that he was right, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to hate her crooked jaw, tummy puff, or shiny forehead.

“Maybe a little,” she smiled softly and he wrapped his hands tentatively around her waist whispering ‘look left’. She did and saw two shop girls watching them. They ran away when they saw her turn and she laughed. “You’re beautiful too.”

“Alright! I’ve got these in your size...now we’ll take measurements and adjust parts and if you choose one today you can pick it up – “

“Tonight, we need it by 6:00.” He said firmly. She liked when he got powerful and she was behind him, not the in front of him.

“6:00? That’s less than four hours, I...I’ll go talk to our manager. Feel free to get started.”

Ellen shot Kamski a worried look. “Don’t worry, I know her. Go ahead!” he sat down.

“Have you slept with her,” Ellen asked with gleeful curiously.

“She wishes,” he scoffed.

She went into the change room and by the time she’d come out the details were already arranged. “Wow that looks stunning on you!” Nadia looked like she meant it. It was black with a drooping neckline and tight straps with powder blue detailing. It was beautiful.

“Babe, what do you think?” it took Eli a moment to realize she was talking to him. “BABE.”

“It’s beautiful. But you’re beautiful so that sways my opinion,” he winked and she rolled her eyes. Things went on much the same until she came out wearing silver satin gown that hugged her hips. A thin string held up the front panel from and tied behind the back of her neck. It draped effortlessly (with double sided tape) around the curves of her breasts and settled at the base of her back. It was simple. It was perfect. She never would’ve chosen it but Kamski stood up and scanned her with his jaw hanging open. “Ellen, oh my God...that was made for you. That was made for a woman lesser than you. You...” he shook his head and looked into her eyes. “You are literally the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” All of the women eavesdropping swooned. So did Ellen and her face showed it.

“Well if that isn’t enough to get me to choose something then what is?” she smiled and patted his chest. He put his hands on her hips and rubbed the painfully soft satin. He felt like this was where a boyfriend would kiss his girlfriend so instead he leaned down to her ear, “I really mean it”. Blushing and reeling from the attention, she disappeared and the shop girl joined her in the large change room to take measurements behind the curtain.

“So, Elijah Kamski, huh?” Shit.

“Oh, yeah I suppose so. To me he’s just Eli. It feels so strange when people treat him like...”

“Like he’s the king of the world?”

“Exactly.”

“And you’re that girl from the android revolution right?” she was taken aback. “Oh I’m sorry! I don’t mean to pry. Nothing exciting has happened here lately so I’m trying to get my fill.” They both laughed but she was still nervous.

“Yeah, I suppose I am.”

“That’s really lovely. The head of the company who made androids in love with the person fighting for their freedom.” The word _love_ made her pause.

She laughed nervously. “I don’t know about love, we just started dating recently. Actually I shouldn’t talk about it. I’m probably not supposed to,” she assumed the shop girl had already memorized everything she’d said anyway.

She felt like pouting when she had to pull on her every day, faux detective, Queen of Jericho, Ellen clothes and leave her fantasy life. When she came out, Kamski was quietly talking to Nadia across the room. He nodded at Ellen’s curious expression and quietly said goodbye to the other girl.

He strolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist, calling out a larger goodbye and steering her out of the gleaming store. She still felt like an outsider but the dozens of beautiful women’s eyes following them made her feel like outside was the perfect place to be.

“So, what would you like to do next, dove?”

“See! That totally works. I like it,” she laughed as they stood on the chilly street corner. “Well what’s on our checklist?”

“Well as far as I know, shoes, salon...”

“What about you?”

“Me? Oh, I’m all set. Suit’s at the house. Today is all about you princess,” he smiled and squeezed her waist.

“This fake princess thing is _really_ turning into a battle,” she sighed and he laughed. At Manolo Blahnik he made her buy the flat version of Carrie Bradshaw’s royal blue heels from the end of the first Sex and the City movie after she gasped and possibly jumped up and down at the sight of them.

When it came to the salon, she was back in her element. She was more protective of her hair than her feet. Once seated, she said, “Okay, until now only one woman was allowed to touch my hair. If you must, take off as little as possible. The long tousled look is my thing.”

The stylist laughed and Kamski left when he saw that she was comfortable. “Any other thing that you’d like to keep in your persona today?”

She wanted to say a few things but Kamski was gone so who was there to stop her? “To be honest, I’m going to some dumb five star benefit but I don’t want to lose my edge. Does that make sense? I want to look clean but not necessarily polished.”

“Tousled,” he smirked knowingly.

“Long and a bit curled but with something else.”

“With that ‘we just have sex in a car’ messiness?” he asked as he ran his fingers through her locks and made a dramatic pouty face in the mirror.

“Exactly!” she said in amazement. “God, you get me. Well, show me what you’ve got and maybe two people will be allowed to touch my hair,” she winked.

It took two hours, two deep conditioning masks, three types of shears, and her distraction by the entire Tom Ford make up line for her to emerge looking like the daughter of Oscar de la Renta with a wild side. Her hair was pinned partly up tightly with the top fluffing out slightly (“don’t you dare make me look like a 90’s hype girl”). The bottom lay in soft uneven waves that were smooth but slightly teased in the center leaving the tips tight and gathered.

“I look like a mermaid rock star!” she gaped.

“That wasn’t even what I was going for but you look like Mick Jagger’s successful punk rock daughter, babe! Yowza,” he whistled.

“Wait, isn’t it a tad self absorbed to cheer on yourself?”

“Let’s say I’m cheering on the model of my work?” he asked uncertainly.

“I’ll take it!” she giggled. When he took off her cape she remembered the she wasn’t in fact, Mick Jagger’s daughter and sighed, gathering her purse.

“Your man is waiting in the lobby,” he winked, “And I think he has a gift for you.”

She turned and curiously walked out to the desk. Kamski turned and saw her just as she saw the large iconic blue box in his hands.

“You look stunning,” he said in admiration just as she said, “Is that Tiffany?”

He laughed. “No? Here, come with me,” he said when he noticed that girl at the desk was watching them. He held the door for her and she stepped into the waiting car. She noticed that her dress was already waiting in the back in a clear garment bag and smiled.

Kamski slid in next to her and they took off for his city house. He was no longer carrying the Tiffany box. He’d put it in the back. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “So, did you have fun?”

“So much fun! The stylist was actually one I could talk to and not constantly be looking at the clock,” she smirked. She dug through her purse for her phone and on the way found another cream coloured envelope and bit her lip, pulling it out.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Your death warrant,” she muttered and couldn’t help but immediately open the letter inside.

**Looking For Alaska**

...I wanted so badly to lie down next to her on the couch,

to wrap my arms around her and sleep.

Not fuck, like in those movies. Not even have sex.

Just sleep together, in the most innocent sense of the phrase.

But **I lacked the courage** and **she had a boyfriend**

and I was gawky and she was gorgeous

and I was **hopelessly boring** and she was **endlessly fascinating**.

So I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bottom bunk,

thinking that if people were rain

**I was drizzle and she was hurricane.**

-John Green

She furrowed her eyebrows and her mouth fell open. That wasn’t one of her poems. That was a quote from one of her mom’s favourite books. She’d gotten her to read it and that paragraph was highlighted. She had it written down in her notebook back at the house. She was left puzzled and...breathless. _Endlessly fascinating. She had a boyfriend. I lacked the courage._

“Well, you look beautiful.” When she turned to thank Kamski he was staring out the window. She took out her phone.

Simon: Snap some pictures when you get the chance. It’s hard to believe that you could look any more beautiful than you already do!

You: Well someone knows how to make me smile! We’re done shopping, we’re heading to his place to change then I’ll send you one. You better be ready for a quickie before the Jericho crew shows up.

Simon: About that...

She received a photo of Connor, Josh, and Markus spread throughout their living room arranging painted steel panels and hanging blanket walls.

You: Damn, you guys get work done when you don’t sleep!

Connor: I can’t wait ‘til you see the place!

You: I just did! It’s shaping up nicely!

Connor: Simon spoiled it?

You: ...no?

Markus: I got you a surprise to wear tonight! It’s not at fancy as what your fake husband got you today but I think you’ll like it.

You: Consider my curiosity spiked!

The car stopped and Ellen stepped out with Kamski. Chloe came out to gather the things from the back seat and asked him which guest room to put them in.

“How many guest rooms do you have?” she asked.

“Technically three? One is designated as the guest room though. The others are just empty bedrooms.”

“Ah, yes. For the children you forgot to have but built instead?” she laughed and he pretended to be hurt.

Once inside he realized the time, “We have a little while still. Do you want some coffee or something?”

“Sure,” she nodded and sat at the bar facing the kitchen. “Shopping makes me tired.”

“Chloe? Can you make us a pot of coffee?”

The blonde pranced in shockingly quickly with a, “Sure Elijah.”

Kamski sat next to her. “Are you going to be okay?”

She nodded and smiled. “Just make sure you have one hand on me during the night and I’ll be fine. It helps me stay present.”

He smiled and looked like he wanted to say something difficult. “I had fun today. My last girlfriend and I...parted ways about five years ago. It was nice to have someone to spoil.” He looked so shy and was grateful he wasn’t looking at her face because she had the expression of someone trying to name a litter of kittens.

“Well, I definitely liked being spoiled. Aside from the guilt I’m pushing away,” she smiled. “How long were you together? You and your last girlfriend.”

“About three years? She, as per the pattern, didn’t want to live her life in my shadow, as it were. I guess that shadow was bigger than what she was willing to offer.”

“That’s sad. I could understand women realizing that after a few years.”

“Four of them.”

“What?”

“Four of them I dated for a year or two and then they made the same decision.”

“So you decided to give up?”

He looked surprised, “No, I...well, essentially, yes. I decided to give up unless the world astounded me.”

He looked so sad that it broke her heard. “For what it’s worth, I wish I had a pattern.”

“Oh yeah? What’s your relationship backstory?” he smirked, thanking Chloe as she brought over coffee.

“Um two years in high school with one guy, that one dug deep, eventually got tired of him cheating on me. After that was Julie. Short but insanely powerful. She was actually kidnapped. Then of course, the man of the hour, Gavin. Dated for one, married for five, I shot him, then he came back to life. Standard divorce, you know.”

Kamski laughed. “Thankfully, I’m pretty sure that means you’re definitely no longer married.”

“So, you. Never married? No adorable, dark haired illegitimate children gallivanting around the world?”

He shrugged. “Guess not. My therapist thinks I have intimacy issues.”

“You’re therapist would think I should get some intimacy issues.” That made him laugh too. Once Chloe approached them with two mugs she spoke to her. “Okay, Chloe can you help me with my dress?” The two girls trotted off to the guest room and Kamski was left thinking about intimacy issues. He had a friend. He had a faux girlfriend. That seemed like an okay start.

“Damn, girl!” Kamski said with a southern accent and whistled as Ellen emerged around the corner draped in silver fabric and berry tinted lipstick. He was mostly in his suit minus the jacket and the tie.

Rather than her usual pattern of self-degradation she grinned and yelled, “I know right! Can you take my picture? I want to send it to the guys at the house!”

“Wait! Wait, I want to give you something first,” he was holding the Tiffany box. She couldn’t ignore the feeling that she was a prostitute and this was Pretty Woman. He saw her hesitate. “C’mon,” he laughed.

She walked toward him slowly. “Eli, you didn’t...you don’t have to...”

“What did I tell you about saying no to presents?”

“I don’t remember, my brain just went bzzzt.”

“Well just don’t pull a you. Here.” When she didn’t reach for the flat square box he opened it for her. It held a floating princess cut diamond necklace. A large diamond necklace.

She gasped. “I...” she shook her head gently and murmured, “Wow.”

He led her towards the mirror in the hallway and stood her facing it. He carefully took the necklace out and she held up her hair as he clasped it around her neck and rested his hand on her back. She looked in the mirror curiously and realized she didn’t recognize herself. Not in a bad way. In a way that made her realize how far she’d come. She didn’t know what to say so she just smiled softly and touched it. “Thank you.”

“You’re so welcome,” he said insistently, then began to tie his tie.

“You look beautiful too,” she smiled. He had a charcoal grey vest on to match her silver dress. “Here,” she turned and moved his hands to tie it for him deftly. He smiled at her intense expression during the process. “Hey, Chlo? Can you,” she handed her her phone and forced Kamski to pose with her until she was finally satisfied and sent it to Simon, Connor, Markus, Josh, and North. She hesitated before adding Hank, Kara, and Drew. Chloe grabbed her large bag containing her clothes and boots and took it to the car so that she could go straight home afterwards. She slid her phone into her clutch and took a shaky breath.

“I’ll be right beside you,” Kamski said and squeezed her hand before they got into the car.

She hugged him, he seemed surprised. “Thank you.”

The car pulled up to the hotel and venue for the banquet. “I’ll get out, then you follow me, I’ll grab your hand, okay?”

She was confused. She understood how to get out of a car. but was looking at his disappearing back before she could say anything. Her door opened and he reached into the car for her hand. As she got out she realized why he’d said what he’d said. Camera flashes blinded her. The carpet wasn’t red, it was black, but there was no doubt in her mind that this made her officially a star. As she stood she smiled like a perfect doll glistening softly against Kamski’s side. He put his hand on her opposite hip protectively. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows so she nodded happily. She found that she warmed to the limelight if she felt safe. This was new.

She remembered the way she looked in the mirror and touched the necklace on her collarbone. She tried to really believe that she was his girlfriend and it sort of worked. It was like being best friends, which they already were, plus some touching and cuddling. She waved and smiled and he held her waist to make sure she was all right, so she was. She put her hand on his chest and murmured, “We’re not even a couple and we are _so_ the hottest couple here.” He laughed and kissed her temple. She heard a small _awwwwe_ from somewhere in the crowd. They strolled inside.

“Hey, I want you to know that you’re already amazing at making me feel safe in a crowd. That means a lot to me,” she smiled.

“You’re very welcome. That was literally my only goal tonight. I have to give a speech and that’s the last thing on my mind.”

“Awe! That’s so sweet,” she hugged him gratefully. He felt like her own personal bodyguard.

“Do you want to grab a drink at the bar?”

“Sure,” she smiled and he led her by the hand. _I won’t let go._

“One McCallin neat and...”

“The driest red...oh silver dress...could I get the driest white you have?”

The bartender nodded and Kamski smirked. “Didn’t know you were a wine girl.”

“I was raised to know my wines doll. I’ve given up the pretence. You should hear me order in French.” He laughed when she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Once they had their drinks, Kamski held out his elbow for her to take with class and they took a stroll around the room. She couldn’t stop smiling. He pointed out important people and naturally gave them nicknames. More than once people stopped by to say hello. The question on everyone’s mind seemed to be how they got together. The story they simmered down to was that after the kiss with Markus that ended the revolution, she and he remained lovers for a short time but it hadn’t lasted as it was love at first site with Eli. They capped it off with their breakfast story and people were amused and placated. She liked being amongst people who knew how hard she’d fought. It was a badge of honour.

Kamski noticed Ellen repeatedly glancing at the dance floor, trying to be subtle and build up her bravery. She doubted he’d want to break his serious business façade but he noticed her looking. When she heard:

_**[1]** _ _We might kiss when we are alone  
Nobody's watching  
We might take it home_ _  
  
_

She said, “Awe! Damien Rice!” and he gave in and left their empty glasses on a nearby table to take her hand.

_We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate_

He put one hand on her waist and held her other out and pulled her close, then they began to sway.

_So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've know  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?_

“You look unbelievable. You sure you’re doing okay?” he said softly into her ear. “I hadn’t thought about the social aspect very much when we were planning this arrangement.”

“I’m having a lot of fun, actually. Thanks for bringing me, Lilac,” they both giggled and left their cheeks resting against one another. He was only a few inches taller so they fit well together. It was nice. It was comfortable. It felt like one of those boring relationships you stay in because you’re not sure if there’s anything better out there. Comfortable.

_We might live like never before  
When there's nothing to give  
Well how can we ask for more  
We might make love in some sacred place  
The look on your face is delicate_

“What about you? Are you having fun?” she asked.

“I don’t usually bring dates to thing like these and it’s kind of nice to have someone to talk to with some normalcy amongst all of this,” he looked around.

“Fanciness?”

“Snobbery,” he corrected and she laughed into his neck.

_So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've know  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?_

As the song petered off he wrapped both of arms around her waist and whispered, “I’m trying to look coupley, how am I doing?”

“Well, if you wanted to be my kind of coupley your hands would be on my ass but this doesn’t seem like the place for it.” He laughed into her shoulder. She was surprised that he didn’t want to stop at that song. But they kept dancing with her temple pressed to his cheek until Ed Sheeran sang:

_**[2]** _ _Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

He spread one hand on her bare back before pausing. “You’re sure this is still okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she was amused by his nervousness. “I’ve been groped worse than that before.”

“Who’s ass do I need to kick?”

She laughed. “Such a dad. An incestuous dad, but still.”

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

She felt him adjust slightly at that. She’d been making sure she was keeping her feelings in check, she just assumed he would. He was an older guy, he was mighty, he had this. Truth was, he was a bit caught up in the charade. Besides North he hadn’t had a woman in his life romantically for a while and she was a lot more complex and veracious. He hadn’t found one where he’d felt this comfortable. He found that he liked it a little too much.

_Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

He tilted his head down a little so that his lips were breathing against her ear, in sync with her. She loved that and didn’t noticed herself arch into him but he smiled.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

“I’m glad you’re here with me, right now, I...” he trailed off. “It feels nice.” He ended his whisper simply.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

At this point it was pretty clear that they were going to dance until someone actively told them to stop. Her phone in Eli’s pocket had an alarm for when she had to leave. Everything was...good. No one would come up and talk to them. Having nothing to worry about always made her skin prickle in suspicion but she breathed and let herself lean into the happiness anyway.

_**[3]** _ _What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

“Why are cheesy songs so magical when it’s during a dance?” she leaned back and asked.

“I was just wondering the same thing. I would hate this under any other circumstance.”

_Cause there's you and me  
And of all people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And there's you and me  
And of all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What are the things That I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

“Well, the point is, I love it right now,” she said and smiled at him.

“I love it right now too,” he smiled. “You look beautiful.I’m sorry, I know I keep saying that, you just do.”

She suddenly felt shy. She opened her mouth to remind him that she was usually in jeans then changed her mind and just looked down and said, “Thank you.”

_Cause there's you and me  
And of all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And there's you and me  
And of all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

“Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, I just, I felt self conscious or something all of a sudden. Like I could feel you staring _through_ me.”

“Really? Interesting,” he said curiously. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Here I’ll close my eyes!”

He did. She laughed. “Much better! You’re playful today, I like it.”

_Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

He smiled and rested his forehead against hers, his right hand rubbing up and down along her spine making her arch her back. She was secretly wishing that more paparazzi was around so that she’d have a picture to commemorate how adorable the moment was.

_Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And there's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And there's you and me and all other people   
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Her phone’s alarm went off.

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive_

“Oh shoot! I have to go!” she pouted and led him off the dance floor by the hand. “I’m like Cinderella at midnight!”

“I’d ask you to stay but I understand that your party is much better,” he started walking her out front to get the car from the valet.

“You can come by once you’re done!”

“Are you sure? It’s a Jericho reunion and I definitely wasn’t at Jericho.”

“Yeah but it’s my house,” she winked. The “red” carpet was all but deserted.

“Alright, I’m in. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way to make sure everything is still in check?”

“Sure thing, babe,” she turned to face him and put her hands on his shoulders causing him to automatically put his on her hips. “Seriously. Thank for you for today and tonight. It was magical. I had so much fun. I _literally_ can’t wait for the next time I get to be your arm candy.” She smiled.

“I wish you were staying just so I had a sane face to look at while I speak. I had so much more fun with you here. We’ll combine our schedule’s tomorrow okay?”

“Of course,” she leaned up hug him.

“Shit, camera, no two,” he whispered. He pulled back slightly and hesitated. Time seemed to still. Before she could choose to react he kissed her gently for a hovering moment. Her eyes closed just before he pulled away. “Night turtledove,” he smiled and walked away. She ducked into the car in confusion. After giving Otto her address she realized the reason she was shocked. The only people she’d kissed lately were androids yet somehow, his was better.

It was 8:40 when The Porsche stopped in the driveway of the mansion. Her eyes went wide at how loud it already was when she opened the car door. She texted Simon that she was home and asked him to come outside before she lifted her skirt and stepped onto the driveway. Just as she suspected, once she closed the door and the car drove away, she turned and Simon was already smiling and walking towards her.

“Wow...” he breathed and kissed her like she was an angel that might fly off at any moment. He took advantage of her backless dress and wrapped his arms around her waist to put his hands on her bare skin. “You look like a princess, love. Hey,” he looked at her necklace, “You took off your necklace,” he pouted.

“It’s in my clutch! I think you’ll understand when I tell you that this one is from Tiffany.” He looked blank. “It’s a diamond.”

He scanned it and his eyes widened at the price tag. “Holy shit! That’s awesome! That guy throws around money like he’s going to die tomorrow, doesn’t he,” he asked.

“So irresponsible right? I wish I could go back and make friends with him when I was in college.”

“Come in okay, come in! it’s freezing and you _have_ to see what we did!” she obediently followed him inside and the foyer was decorated with steel panelling. All of the lights were off and fires were burning in strategic pits. She realized that their smoke detectors must have been long since disconnected thanks to a certain direction on a compass. He led her into the great room and it was like she was literally back in Jericho, even down to the balcony along the top.

“Simon! It’s gorgeous!!” she gasped.

“AND we have to play because we built the stage and look,” he pointed and she clapped happily when she saw the legitimate drum set on the palette stage. “But people are starting to get here and I know you want to change AND you have presents!” He looked like a toddler high on sugar.

“Someone’s excited!” she laughed and stopped him at the top of the spiral staircase to kiss him. That’s what a real kiss was supposed to feel like. Tingly. She smiled.

“You’re here!” yelled Connor from downstairs. “You...wow.”

“Holy shit,” North walked into the room.

“Check out the back!” Ellen turned and lifted her hair. North hooted.

She turned to grin and saw that Markus had entered the room and was watching her with a serious expression. “You look like a moonbeam,” Connor said, proud of his simile.

“Thank you doll face!”

Josh walked in and wolf whistled. “Hey girl. How you livin’? Where you at later?” North shoved him.

“Not in a thousand years, stretch!” Ellen called as she wandered to her room with Simon to leave the rest setting up. “Hey baby,” she cooed to Pancake and stroked him.

“So, how was it?” Simon braced himself.

“It was so much fun! Oh my gosh! Being treated like a celebrity? And I felt safe because I had one of my best friends right there? Plus getting to buy things WAY out of my price range all day? We just had a drink and talked ourselves up to some people. I was mostly quiet. Then we danced until I have to leave. It was a perfect scenario.”

“You danced? Oooh pulling out the big jealousy guns there,” he laughed and sat on the bed as she kicked off her $525 shoes and tucked them safely on top of her bureau.

“You are a dummy face, my Simon. Now,” she turned dramatically and looked serious. “I have a secret for you. If you pull on one string of this dress, it will fall to the floor. Do you dare try and find it?”

“What happens if I don’t?”

“I do it myself and you have to sit there as I get redressed and you don’t get to help at all?”

“I’m in!” He stood up and walked around her, studying her like a statue. She giggled and didn’t lift her hair to help him. It didn’t take him long to figure out what the dress was held up by anyway. He traced one finger around her neck and wrapped her hair around her like a scarf. She giggled when it tickled her neck. He wrapped it in his hand to show the tight bow of silver satin. He was breathing heavily on the nape of her neck and it put her into a daze until he bit one of the strings, to her surprise. He pulled it back until it popped gently.

He pressed his lips against her ear as his fingers made their way under the last knot. “I love you,” he murmured. She smiled as the fabric slid coolly down, over, her breasts and caught on her hips. That was enough for him to already be in front of her. One hand was on her back and one was caressing her soft cool breast as he kissed her desperately. This perfect glowing doll that was all his. “I can’t believe I get to be with you,” he said softly.

“I’m glad you know how I feel,” she said between gentle gasps. He tucked his thumbs into the waist of her dress and slid it gently to the ground. When she tried to step out of it just lifted her out by her waist. She giggled and he carried her over to her bed. He took off his shirt and lay down with her and they didn’t reappear to the party until much later, after North had pounded on the door.

“There you guys are! Fuck. Oh Markus wanted to make sure you got your present,” North asked as she ran into the room once they were clothed.

“Oh me too! Um go to the white sitting room okay?” Simon said.

“By myself?”

“Yes! I’ll be in the kitchen, find me there!” Simon kissed her cheek quickly and she looked around confused with North laughing at her for a minute before doing as they said and taking the back stairs to stay out of sight. Murmurs of the party still snuck under the door onto the plush carpet. On the coffee table in the middle were two boxes. One was a large rectangle in a shape she recognized and one was a cube. She couldn’t help herself and started with the big one.

As suspected, in it lay a guitar. They part that alarmed her was the fact that it was a shimmering sky blue. When she gotten her first guitar she had wanted the one she was holding but she wasn’t allowed to get it and she’d always wanted it but...she didn’t remember telling anyone that. Why would she? It was such a tiny detail. Oh. Connecting. What other crap did they know?! She strummed the tight, new strings with her thumb and grinned. So now she had an acoustic, electric, piano, ukulele, and a cello. She was almost a one woman band!

She set it aside and grabbed the other gift. She opened the box and smiled, rolling her eyes. Inside of it was a tiara with _Queen of Jericho_ in sparkly letters across the front. Definitely Markus. She knew that if it was Markus then there was definitely...yes a small soft envelope in the bottom of the box. She excitedly opened it and read the note.

**Never Seek To Tell Thy Love**

Never seek to tell thy love

Love that never told can be;

For the gentle wind does move

Silently, invisibly.

**I told my love, I told my love,**

**I told her all my heart**

**Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears –**

**Ah, she doth depart.**

Soon as she was gone from me

A traveller came by

Silently, invisibly –

O, was no deny.

-William Blake

She pinched her eyes shut and pushed the grief to the horizon as far as it would go. Oh, darling. She tucked the note in the envelope and the envelope in her back pocket. She lifted the tiara and noticed something odd. At the bottom on the inner headband a tiny strip of paper was taped. She tugged it off and read:

Meet me in the attic at midnight.

Wait, what? Who said things like that? Midnight? They had an attic? She sat and went over what she knew in her head. Obviously it wasn’t Simon. It had to be either Connor or Markus but it felt so _Markus._ It was all art and drama. The last note was even in the gift that he’d left for her. Or so she thought. Maybe someone else had gotten it? Connor, however, was clearly more invested and was so romantic and sweet...how else would he get her attention?

She donned her tiara and grabbed the guitar. She peeked out the door and didn’t see anyone around so she snuck out and looked over the railing. Her friends looked so happy. It was rare that she saw that from the outside. They were organizing things on the stage. North was gesturing wildly. Markus and Simon had an arm thrown around the others’ shoulder and were singing whatever song was playing dramatically. Josh was drumming and Kara was in his lap trying to help him, which was adorable. Connor had spotted her. He had been leaning against the piano listening but now he was looking at her. She waved. He smiled, knowing that if he waved, they would all look. Right now it was just their moment. They didn’t get those very often. She was thinking the same thing. She crossed her arms on the railing and watched. The rest of the party guests who were there were looking around at the decorations or dancing. She darted off, to Connor’s disappointment, only to come back and retake her position.

_Connor?_

_You put on your LED?_

Ellen turned and tapped her temple to show him and grinned.

_How was your thing with Kamski?_

_It was actually really fun. Fancy dresses and dancing fits me like a glove. You look lonely._

_Maybe you should come down and show us your present?_

She smiled and ran down the stairs excitedly, sliding on her socks and holding up her guitar by the neck. “Guys, look! Santa brought me a present!” They laughed as she plugged it into the electric tuner and started to get it set up.

“Nice crown,” Markus said. She looked up and saw that he was wearing bigger plastic gold crown that said _King of Jericho_. It was tilted jauntily to one side

“Did you make these?”

“Nope,” he turned his head and looked at Josh who shrugged and looked at the ceiling. She shook her head.

“That suits you,” Connor said quietly and turned to her as everyone continued to set up.

“Thanks,” she said, feeling weirdly shy. She took off the guitar and carefully leaned it against the piano bench. It was beautiful.

“You know, it matches your eyes,” Connor pointed out. She looked at it curiously and he was right.

“Huh. Too bad people couldn’t see that off stage.”

“They probably could. You have beautiful eyes,” he was smiling at the guitar and biting his lip.

“Thanks,” she said. He was being awfully cute tonight. “So do you. Are you gonna play with us? I mean last time, you were more of a...”

“Lurker?”

“I was gonna go with backup dancer.”

“Oh much better.” He suddenly blushed. “What would I even play?”

“Well...we have drums for Josh, a tambourine for North, piano for King boy, then...oh my God. If you scan can you play the ukulele?”

“Um...barely?”

“Could you handle that?”

“I could try?”

“Perfect because they could barely hear you anyway! Oh wait. Wait. WAIT,” Connor looked scared now. “Can you sing?”

“What! No, of course not!”

“Well, have you tried?” he looked guilty so she picked up their acoustic guitar and tugged him across the room into the library where it was quiet. “Okay, I can’t sing either so this is going to be perfect. What’s a soft song you like?”

Connor looked shy, “Well, I like Jason Mraz?”

“Really? Um...he does that duet, Lucky, right?” he nodded. She thought and gestured for him to sit on the couch with her. “Okay I’ll sing his part to start then you do hers?”

“I can’t...”

But it was too late, she was already picking the intro. She sang quietly:

_**[4]** _ _Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

She smiled supportively and swung her foot. She knew she’d been awful so now he had nothing to worry about. After a little poke and a gargantuan sigh he sang in the most beautiful voice she’d ever heard:

_  
Girl I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Then happily, together, both smiling, they sat in front of each other and and kept singing:

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

“Holy...shit,” Ellen looked at him oddly.

“What? I know, I warned you, I’m sorry.”

“I should’ve known that you do everything perfectly and all but...I’ve always been fascinated by voices that...I’m getting all mixed around, just, here.” She lifted her hand and unzipped her pinkie then put it on his bottom lip in a hurry. It turned white and he closed his eyes and sighed deeply with a shudder before she pulled it away. “See?”

He looked at her in awe and nodded. “I guess I’ll sing?” he laughed.

“Score! Let’s go break Simon’s tiny little rock star heart!” she giggled.

They ran to tell the others what she’d discovered and Simon very literally said, “Rats!”

Ellen ran to Kara when she saw her and hugged her. She was giddy. “Hey! We haven’t talked in so long! But we’ve gone back in time so I guess that changes things.”

“This is really the very first time we met,” Kara nodded.

“Wow, what a momentous occasion! This calls for a...something. Shit.”

“Fireball!” yelled North as she walked over.

“No! Dude, I forgot to mention, I invited your boyfriend to come over after the banquet and he looks deeeee vine,” Ellen winked.

“Jake’s here!” she cried.

“I lived with my three, calm down!” Ellen said and Kara laughed.

“Who do you like more?” Kara said.

“I don’t know!” North whined.

“Okay, sexual chemistry?”

“Jake.”

“Long term?”

“Elijah.”

“If you had to spend 24 hours trapped in an elevator with one, including Alex, who would you choose?” Ellen may have been organizing this conversation for her own benefit.

“Eli,” North nodded.

“Bingo,” Ellen said.

“Wow! That was impressive,” Kara said.

“I saw that in a dating show once,” she said. “Do you guys wanna go be irresponsible in the kitchen?” The girls said yes and they skipped off.

“Okay so, does she know who the guitar is from?” asked Markus.

“I honestly don’t think so,” said Connor.

“I like the mystery angle!” Simon said.

“Yeah, because then you get credit!” Josh pointed out.

“Okay we’ll only tell her if she asks Markus in person, deal?” Simon said and they all agreed. “Okay let’s go mingle and get this going,” he hopped off of the stage.

“I like you on the Ellen drug!” Josh told him. “You’ve got this new swagger. Pirate swagger, not douche swagger. The confidence suits you!” he clapped him on the back and walked to the kitchen. Simon thought about it for a second and realized he was right. He liked it too. It was like his real self had been hidden in a shell and she broke it open. She made him strong enough to face the world. She was also...gone? He followed Josh into the kitchen and found the girls yelling “1, 2, 3!” and pounding tequila shots with vigour. Josh walked up behind Kara and set his chin on her head. He was so much taller than her that they looked almost cartoonish. Simon sidled up beside Ellen and slid his hand in her back pocket and squeezed. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

“Hey handsome.”

“Hey sugar,” he murmured in her ear.

“Ugh, stop being cute! I don’t have anyone to walk up behind me!” North cried. Fortunately, Markus walked in in time to hear her and shot up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He squeezed and lifted her up and she laughed. “Ew not you!”

“Rude?!” he tilted to the side to look at her. “I’m adorable.”

“So rude!” Ellen grabbed three more glasses and cut up more lime. Simon tried to keep his hand in her pocket the entire time. It was fun being a couple at a party.

“Alright mais ami! Une, deux, trois, French for shoot!” they did and made faces.

“So, we mingle, then play for what? An hour? Then dance and mingle and only play again if things get dull?” North suggested.

“Parfait mon ami,” Ellen winked.

“Stop frenching! Oh my God!” North yelled. Ellen turned to Simon and kissed him with a lot of tongue just to French more and piss her off.

Once she pulled away, North was gone. “HA. Wanna come dance babelicious?” she asked Simon and he grabbed her shirt and backed out of the room, pulling her.

“Dude, we need another PDA meeting,” Josh rolled his eyes.

“Right?!” said Markus. “I thought I was being oversensitive but they’re getting ridiculous.”

“Awe, you guys, they’re just being adorable! Don’t be such humbugs,” Kara was smiling after them.

“You guys don’t act like that,” Markus said.

“Well we’re not...a couple like they are,” Kara said stiltedly.

“Oh yeah?” Josh asked and hugged her from behind. “Maybe we need to have a chat about that?”

“Jesus Christ,” Markus turned and walked out.

“Where did he find that coat?” Kara asked.

“No sidestepping missy! What would you think of being an actual couple-couple,” Josh said, grabbing both of her hands and moving them around in a sort of dance.

She smiled shyly. “I’d think it was an interesting idea.”

“Interesting? Hm. I can do better than that. Kara, would you like to be my girlfriend? As in...we don’t see anyone but each other?”

She wouldn’t even look at him now and he could just see the top of her blonde head. She didn’t answer so he gently knelt down slightly until she had to. She was smiling. “Fine! Yes,” she laughed and he stood, kissing her on the way up. She stood on her toes so he lifted her onto the counter with a snicker. “I wasn’t dating anyone else anyway.”

“Ah, neither was .”

Meanwhile, Ellen and Simon had taken to the middle of the stage in between the instruments and were kicking it up to an old sea shanty.

_**[5]** _ _I drank sixteen doubles for the price of one  
Trying to find the courage to talk to one  
I asked her for a dance  
Not a second glance  
My night had just begun  
  
Because the old black rum's got a hold on me  
Like a dog wrapped round my leg  
And the old black rum's got a hold on me  
Will I live for another day?  
Hey, Will I live for another day?  
  
_

She was spinning and whipping her hair around while they two stepped and her face was pink and shining. Markus scanned her and noticed that something was...wrong. Not something immediate, not an emergency, but there. Something was off and he needed to remember. But remember what?

_  
Well the queen of George street just went walking on by  
Walking on by with some guy who don't care  
That she stood in line  
Since half past nine  
And spent three hours on her hair!  
  
Well her friend is looking at me with an evil grin  
I think the bloody racket might soon begin  
I must have said some thing  
To the George street queen  
The boys are joining in!_

Kamski had arrived recently and was standing by the door with his arms crossed, laughing at their organized chaos. Markus saw him and walked over. “Hey, nice of you to join us after brushing elbows with the fattest of the fat cats in Detroit!”

Kamski smiled, “Oh goodness, believe me, this is where I would’ve rather been. The only people at those things younger than me are trophy wives with single digit IQ’s. They get exhausting fast.”

“Well I’m just going to throw this out there; the tux doesn’t exactly suit the theme of the party.”

“I was thinking the same thing on my way over! I was going to ask if I could borrow something, actually.”

“Never thought I’d hear Elijah Kamski ask that of me. Sure, follow me this way.” They disappeared down the hallway in the corner.

North and Jake we’re dancing wildly and she was purposefully flicking her hair into his face and making him laugh. Connor was standing above everyone and leaning over the railing. Drew had been invited but he hadn’t shown up yet. Connor wasn’t even sure if he was sad about it. He almost felt relieved. It was confusing. It was 11:06 when Ellen motioned everyone to the stage and made them sing _Bohemian Rhapsody_ again then launched into _Cheap Trick_ and found androids really liked _I Want You To Want Me,_ just like humans _._ She wasn’t sure if she could really sing but she was hit with a strike of confidence and the feeling of sexiness from Vera Wang earlier hadn’t faded all the way so she sang something by _Hedley_ , an old record her parents had that she dove into when she was discovering her sexuality. She grabbed her new electric and picked with speed.

_**[6]** _ _I don't know if you're ready to go  
Where I'm willing to take you girl  
I will feel every inch of your skin  
And you know I can rock your world_

_Imma be the calm in the storm you're looking for  
I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down  
I don't mind if you lie in my bed  
We can stay here forever now._

By now she was strumming and winding her hips. She had the full attention of everyone in the room; especially the ones behind her who could see her ass shimmying.

_Ouuu oohhh  
Turn off the lights  
Take off your clothes  
Turn on the stereo_

_Ouuu oohhh  
Give up the fight  
I'm in control  
Why don't you let it go._

_Yeah, I wanna know you inside out  
I'll spend my life trying to figure out  
Just close your eyes and shut your mouth  
And let me kiss you inside out._

She was being tantalizing on purpose. She knew it was probably annoying one half of every couple in the room but it was weirdly satisfying. She felt intoxicating. For a rare moment of her life, she wished she was wearing less clothing. Connor took lead on _Misery_ by Maroon 5 and she unbuttoned his top two shirt buttons. He made the entire room swoon.. North made sure they sang _Toxic_ by Britney Spears. At the end Markus asked if he could play one solo on the piano and everyone said okay and turned off their amps and speakers and put away their instruments. He waited until the stage was clear before starting.

_**[7]** _ _This loneliness is wearing me down  
I swear I had it all figured out  
When she's kissing me I'm missing your mouth  
Reminiscing on the love I had found  
  
Cause she's got your eyes but they don't quite shine  
Like the way yours always do  
You've been trapped inside of this one track mind  
Cause I lost it all in you  
  
And when you finally rest your head tonight  
Are you wishing I'm right by your side?  
  
If I could break away  
Could you say all the things you want to say?  
Oh darling, could you wait for me?  
Cause maybe you're that thing I need  
And if I can follow through  
You'll find me standing right in front of you  
So tell me, could you wait for me?  
Cause maybe you're that thing I need to save me  
  
_

Ellen quietly made her way around the piano so that she could see his face. She leaned against the wall. He was staring with tension at the keys and occasionally squeezing his eyes shut. At one point he glanced up and saw her studying him and held her gaze like a magnet he hated to submit to.

_  
This loneliness will tear me apart  
I'm wishing myself back to the start  
Cause when I'm holding her I feel your heart  
And I hope it beats ‘til it leads me back to where you are yeah  
  
Cause she's just not you and he's just not me  
Like two strangers in the dark  
We've been trapped inside of a storyline  
Where the pages lost their spark  
  
If I could break away  
Could you say all the things you want to say?  
Oh darling, could you wait for me?  
Cause maybe you're that thing I need  
And if I can follow through  
You'll find me standing right in front of you  
So tell me, could you wait for me?  
Cause maybe you're that thing I need to save me_

When he finished he received a stirring round of applause and finally raised his head to find Ellen gone. It was 12:08. He ran off.

[1] _Delicate_ – Damien Rice

[2] _Kiss Me_ – Ed Sheeran

[3] _You and Me_ \- Lifehouse

[4] _Lucky_ – Jason Mraz & Colbie Callait

[5] _Old Black Rum_ – Great Big Sea

[6] _Kiss You Inside Out_ \- Hedley

[7] _Break Away (Piano Version) –_ Artist Vs. Poet


	20. Chapter 20

**January 23 rd, 2039**

_  
__Attic, attic, attic..._ Ellen wandered through rooms upstairs and down the hall staring at the ceiling. She was frustrated when she realized she’d inspected every square foot of ceiling and come up empty. She was already at least ten minutes late. She smacked her head on the wall in the hallway and looked around. It was...there was the door she never opened. Carl’s room. Why would it be in there, though?

She slipped against the wall behind some people and slid it open just enough to sneak in. It was dusty and dark. It was eerie. There were paintings leaned against the wall and sketches pinned around. There was one weird cat statue that made her spine tingle. Ugh. But sure enough, next to the window, a string was dancing down from a small wooden square hatch in the ceiling. It looked scary. It looked like something out of an 80’s horror flick. She really wanted to know who was up there, but,did she _really_...

She was hesitant but pulled the string down. The hatch lowered and pulled a rickety thin set of stairs down to the ground. The parts of the floor by her feet where the stairs met the ground were already dented into the carpet. She started up the stairs. They creaked but felt sturdy. She was afraid she wouldn’t fit through the space in the ceiling. Once she climbed up she pulled the stairs up behind her before standing.

This attic was _huge._ The house was huge with a sharply pitched ceiling so it made sense. It was stuffed with armoires pushed halfway against the wall and smaller paintings. Hundreds. Pieces he couldn’t bear to get rid of. Some older sofas and TVs. Trunks like the ones in films about British girls at boarding schools. She opened one and found I filled with women’s clothes. Carl’s wife. Leo’s mother. She opened a nearby armoire and it was full of beautiful colourful dresses. Oh she felt how much he must have loved her. He’d kept all of her belongings. This attic wasn’t scary. Suddenly she realized why. There were lights lining the ceiling and they were all on. He was here.

“Hello?” no response, “I don’t know who left me that note and I’m sorry I’m late but I’m a human and I’m chilly?”

“Hey, I was down there,” Connor appeared around the corner of a pile of furniture, pointing behind him and smiling warmly, “I wanted to turn on all of the lights.”

“Hey...” she said tentatively and put her hands in her back pockets. “It was you? The poems were you?”

“You seem surprised. I thought you would’ve figured it out immediately,” he stepped to the right and she stepped opposite in a long distance sidestep.

“Actually...I’d shown Markus that book and he was the only one who had seen this room and the book was missing so...”

“Ahh, oh no, you’re less of a detective than I thought!”

“Don’t tell Dad!” she said breathily and smiled with the left corner of her mouth.

He laughed, “I swear I won’t.”

Ellen crossed her arms as he got closer to her. “So...”

“So...” he put his hands in his pockets and looked at the scuffed hardwood floor. “I didn’t give up.”

“You didn’t give up,” she echoed.

“I couldn’t. I thought I’d be okay,” he looked off to one side. “I mean, Drew was there, right? But he didn’t even show up tonight and all I feel is relief. Markus is recovering better than I am, Ellen, I,” he looked at her gently for jus a second, “I just can’t.”

“You can’t what?” she asked softly.

“I can’t give up on you,” he sighed and looked slowly up at her with his broken heart bare in his eyes.

She felt tears approaching and looked away, taking a deep breath and coughing when she inhaled dust. The only thing she could think of to say was, “Why?”

“I...” he looked away and shook his head. “To tell you the truth, I don’t know. It’s just,” he licked his lips in the dry air, sounding defeated, “you.”

“Well, you’ll meet other people the longer - ”

“No,” he stepped closer, “I won’t. I’ve met hundreds of people. None are like you. None of them have that connection with me. You were looking at me when I woke up Ellen. We fought our own people. We’re two of a kind.”

“That’s just how life went, that doesn’t mean anything about us, does it?” neither of them could decide whether or not her question was rhetorical. She put her hands in her back pockets and looked at their feet. His feet.

Connor sighed and looked down at her. She hadn’t realized how close he’d gotten but she felt the heat of his breath at that and looked up. “If fate exists, that’s the clearest sign that I’ve ever come across.” She swallowed hard but couldn’t remove the lump in her throat. He pulled her left elbow gently so that he could take her hand. He unzipped her skin before wrapping both of his hands around her finger and holding them up between their faces.

He loved her more than she’d felt anyone love anything. As if she was his purpose for living. What he’d been looking for. He...he loved her more than Simon did. She hated the thought the moment it hit her. He loved her with a torrential force of nature that couldn’t be stopped by mankind. She had no idea what he felt from her but she was sure it had something to do with the buckling in her knees. “Wow...” she breathed as she looked at their hands.

He smiled softly, “Yeah?” she nodded. He lowered his hands and held both of hers, not daring to break the connection. She gathered the courage to look up from his chest and at his face. Without warning, he kissed her, tilting her head further upward. She hovered and didn’t move for a moment, just seeing his soft eyelashes before hers blinked closed and she was lost in his love flowing into her weak body. He was so glad to have her even for a stolen moment, even just until she pushed him away and slapped him like he knew he deserved. He delicately pulled her closer with his right hand and kissed her as if he was drowning and she was air. She lifted onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck with her pinkie on his neck in a trance. They kissed softly and lovingly in the dust motes floating in the attic. His hands slid up onto her back and he was absolutely lost in her. He felt her gentle, tentative, loving response. She was nervous and guilty but the love was undeniable. It had never left, it was just hiding. He pulled the silver thread of truth forward and urged it into the light. Their kiss ran deeper and more feverish and she loved him she truly did. He picked her up with his hands on her hips and backed up until he sat down on a large trunk and pulled her into his lap. He held her waist and her back tightly. He didn’t want to lose her again. He felt her quivering but didn’t want to stop and ask if this was okay, just in case it wasn’t. He was there for her. He stroked her hair and twirled it up in his fingers. His brow was furrowed in focus and desperation.

She was forcing herself not to think. When that little worm of, “Oh, hey, remember...” popped up she would push it away and fill it with this painfully wonderful unclean rush. She would press her android finger onto his skin and feel like she was falling down a rabbit hole of herself. It was so sweet and perfect and she felt as if he would evaporate if she stopped kissing him and loving him and it was all getting so blurry and far away.

Connor felt Ellen relax slightly in his arms and he smiled. He pulled his arms in to himself again to stroke her face or her leg and she started to slide off his lap. He caught her quickly. “Oh my God. Ellen? Ellen! Ellen!” he lightly tapped her cheek. He scanned her and saw...her blood pressure and blood sugar and oxygen levels were frighteningly low. “No, no, no, ELLEN!” he yelled. Fuck how could he get her out of there. Shit. How could he explain why they were up there? That wasn’t important now. He lay her limp body on the floor. It was the only space large enough that was open. He touched his temple.

_Connor:_ _Anyone?!_

_Josh: What’s wrong?_

_Markus: Where are you?_

_Connor: Ellen and I were talking in the attic and she passed out. I can’t get her downstairs alone. As far as I can tell she hasn’t eaten in days. Please help._

“Ellen, sweetheart, no, come here, come back to me, you’ll be alright, you’re just dehydrated. Wake up. Why won’t you wake up?!” He was panicking and tears were pricking his eyes as he patted her cheeks and analyzed her. She would be okay. She would be okay.

Brighter light poured into the attic from the hatch and Markus came thumping into the room. “What happened?!”

“I don’t know! I think she hadn’t eaten, look at her vitals!”

“Ellen? Ellen. Sweetheart. Can you hear me?” Markus tried.

“She won’t!”

“Why were you up here?”

“We were just talking it was an inside thing I’ll explain later. We need to get her downstairs to her bed.”

“No, let’s keep her here, she’ll wake up soon,” Markus nodded encouragingly.

Connor took a breath. “Okay, yes, you’re right.”

Markus looked him up and down suspiciously. He was still fully dressed. So was she. They were just talking. The skin on her pinkie was down.

“Ellen,” Markus sang out. “What do we do? Oh my God! I know!” He touched his temple and soon, Simon bolted up the stairs.

“Oh my God, what happened! Why is she still out?!” he slid on his knees next to her head and pulled it into his lap. “Hey, babe, ducky. I’m here, come back to me, my love...” He scanned her as he cooed.

“When you were out and we replaced your thirium pump, the thing that brought you back was her singing to you,” Markus told him.

“Really? Wow that’s so...dorky,” he laughed with tears in his eyes. “Okay, what did she sing?”

“That song from _Once_?” Markus offered.

“Oh...um okay, here goes...” he cleared his throat and felt embarrassed but they were desperate.

_ 3 _ _I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

He stroked her hair out of her face and set a cool hand on her brow and Markus joined in for the hell of it.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your..._

She began to whisper,

_hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now_

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Connor?” she said every so softly. Simon and Markus looked confusedly over at their friend but he was just staring, amazed at her.

“Hey, hey I’m right here. You fell down. You haven’t eaten in a long time have you?” Connor laid down on his side next to her as she opened her eyes.

“No...fat girls don’t date billionaires, Connor. I couldn’t be Kamski’s girlfriend like this. I couldn’t go to Vera Wang and be a fat girl you see,” her eyes closed again.

“Hey, no, don’t go to sleep little one, stay here with us, with me, you’re not a fat girl you’re beautiful. Tonight, every set of eyes were on you when you were singing! We love you. We need you. You’re hurting yourself. You have to eat, darling. Come downstairs, okay?”

“Simon is downstairs,” she said. _Uh oh,_ Connor clenched, “I want to stay here with just me and you.” Simon’s head tilted back and he stared at the ceiling and clenched his teeth. _Fuck_.

“You love Simon, don’t you?” asked Markus. _Fucking Markus._

“I love Simon,” she nodded and opened her eyes a bit. “Simon has pretty eyes.” That made Sy laugh but it made Connor’s eyes feel suddenly very sore. She looked up into his face and smiled.

“We’re going to get you downstairs okay pretty girl?”

She seemed alert now. “Okay. But how?”

“Well, you can walk and one of us will be right in front and right behind you.”

“Thank you, you’re all wonderful. But what about the party?”

“Don’t worry! It’s just another party. We have parties all the time,” Markus pointed out as they helped her up. Connor walked backward down the stairs, gracefully, and held Ellen’s waist even though she told him it was excessive. Simon walked behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Markus walked in front of them and cleared the people without arousing suspicion. Once in her room, she barked at them for fawning over her and lay on her bed with a deep sigh.

“I’m going to go get you some food and water okay?” Simon asked.

“I like you all being here though,” she said.

“I’ll be right back, I promise!” he laughed and kissed her head. She made a face as he left.

“So, can one of you tell me what happened?” she asked. Markus gestured to Connor. _Right._ “We were talking in the attic right? Sitting on the trunk?”

“Yes!” Connor lied like a bandit, “You were leaning on my shoulder and I moved and you started to fall so I caught you and lay you on the floor. I scanned you and it appeared that you haven’t eaten in a few days. Is that true, Ellen?” he sat forward.

She looked at Markus and he raised his eyebrows. She looked at her hand and regrew her skin. “Maybe.”

“Ellen,” Markus offered with sad eyes. He tried to sound stern but just sounded sad.

“The idea of being Elijah Kamski’s girlfriend really fucked me up okay! I was already feeling inadequate and that pushed me over the edge. I wanted to be someone else. Different. Better. I’ve done it before! Just stop eating for awhile. It’s never caused this.”

“Do you know that you’re hurting yourself?” Connor asked sadly.

“Yes,” she rolled her eyes. “I was a dancer, remember? It’s not a big deal. It’s just the culture.”

“It is a big deal! You’re more than what you look like. You’d be beautiful in any shape,” Markus sat on the bed and looked near tears. “Even a square. Everyone loves you. The world loves you. You need to love you.”

“Can you eat for us now?” Connor asked when Simon reappeared with grapes and cheese and crackers. She didn’t say anything.

“Do I need to go get Elijah?” asked Markus with a tease of menace. Connor looked at him with a smirk. _Good one._

“Fine,” she said. Simon sat next to her on the other side of the bed and put the tray between them. She hesitantly popped a grape into her mouth.

“There’s my girl,” Simon smiled and touched her nose. She giggled.

“Thanks guys. I love you,” she smiled and downed the entire glass of water Simon had brought. “Can we agree that this stays between us?”

Simon inhaled with a hiss and looked at her, “Um...”

“ELLEN PERKINS WHERE IN THE _HELL_ DID YOU GET THE IDEA THAT I WANTED YOU TO CHANGE?!” Kamski stormed in and crossed his arms at the end of the bed.

“I googled your ex girlfriends, dipshit,” she spat loudly to counter him.

“The press already thought we were adorable before! You’re beautiful _now_ dove, you saw the way the girls at Vera Wang looked at you!”

“That’s because they knew who _you_ were.”

“I don’t care. What matters is the fact that your boyfriend,” he pointed at Simon, “and your husband,” he pointed at himself, “think you’re stunning as you are! What about you two?” he asked Markus and Connor before remembering the awkward love square earlier. “Never mind,” he continued his firm tone awkwardly.

They both looked at her and just nodded and awkwardly agreed.

“That’s because you all love me and _love_ has made you _dumb_ ,” she iterated but kept snacking.

“You’re dumb,” said Kamski.

She laughed. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’ve never been in a situation where it affected other people. I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Damn, maybe you _should_ be her husband,” said Simon. They all laughed then. She told them to go back to the party but the four of them stayed and chatted and joked until they made sure that her vitals were healthy.

“Okay, ONE more dance, then I’ll go to sleep? PLEASE! It’s the last Jericho!”

“You promise you’ll go to bed after?” Markus asked. She nodded with vigour. “Fine!” He grabbed her hand helped her up and she clapped and squealed as they paraded out of her room. It was 1:23 and the party was definitely still a classified rager. Kamski made her hold his hand on her way down the slippery spiral staircase. When she hit the floor, Simon grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the middle of the floor. He was still eyeing her vitals but she didn’t need to know that.

[1]" _Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."  
  
We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together.  
  
_

North had grabbed Kamski and they were now dancing happily and Markus and Connor had just gotten lost in the crowd but, you know Connor.

_  
She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,  
  
"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."_

“Okay, you had one dance! Now, it’s time for you to go to bed, young lady,” Simon scolded.

“Sy! Check my vitals. I feel greet! I feel re _vital_ ized! C’mon please! Let me enjoy the party! I’ll even let you come watch me eat Nutella out of the jar.”

“Okay, but only if you lick it off my finger,” he teased.

“Naughty boy,” she winked and they zig-zagged through the crowd to the kitchen. At that point Ellen wasn’t sure if what happened in the attic was a dream or not. Things got fuzzy around the time she and Eli had started drinking on an extremely empty stomach. Ten minutes later she was wandering around the party re-greeting her friends on Simon’s arm. She felt so loved and happy and it felt as if she was in a fantasy. As in any fantasy, there was a tall, dark, handsome prince watching her from the balcony. Ellen saw him. She saw him and she wanted to play. Play something slow. She sat on the stage and turned and stood up, just like she did in Jericho and sat at the much nicer piano. She didn’t wait for the room to quiet but just start playing. When Connor saw her sit at the piano he started down the stairs.

_**[2]** _ _Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind, images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

By the chorus there was a quiet circle around her with Connor next to the stage, where she could see him. Couples were swaying around them.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me, images_

_And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget, these images_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

She smiled softly and lowered her hands but didn’t meet anyone’s eyes. She stood and sat on the edge, then stood on the ground and walked directly to Connor. “Hey,” she said, finally raising her eyes.

“That was beautiful,” he smiled, leaning into a sunken bookshelf next to her. “Where’d you learn that?”

“I just heard it in high school. Kind of stuck with me so I always played it after a relationship went sour.”

“Sour, huh.”

“Yeah. Downhill. Sort of out of reach.”

“That sounds sad.”

“Usually. But sometimes it makes it even sweeter if it comes around again,” she smiled at the ground. When she looked up he tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Giving me something to think about when I’m staring at the moon and thinking about you.”

“You do that?” she smiled.

“No? What? That would be so dorky,” he scratched the back of his head.

She looked at him and wished things were different. She looked at him and wondered but she knew she would always wonder if she’d made the wrong choice. Just because it was her life, the world’s known most perfect slow dance song came on and Connor raised his eyebrows at her and opened his mouth slightly. She shrugged. He tried to contain his grin and he gently tugged her elbow out onto the dance floor to wrap his arms around her waist. She shyly placed hers on his shoulders.

_**[3]** _ _The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

She scanned for Simon in case he reacted jealously but saw him nowhere. Connor pulled her closer and she held her hands behind his neck, exposing her pinkie and resting it just under the collar of his shirt to hide it from onlookers. She felt his body quake.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Connor’s body was flush against hers and his cheek was resting on the side of her head. She felt her hair tickling his chin through _him_ and felt that he wished he could tilt his head down slightly and kiss her. There were so many things he wished. All she let slip was that she was scared to make the wrong decision and no matter which way she swayed and she knew she’d always feel that way. He understood but God he wanted her to change her mind. He wanted her to make this decision. He wanted her to make this mistake. That was when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Drew. She quickly encased her pinkie.

“May I step in?” he asked with a sly smile. Of course she obliged. How could she not. She turned to look at Connor one last time and he looked desperate and sad. She ran her hand down his arm and squeezed his hand. She looked around and for once in this huge house filled with available men, found no one to dance with. It hurt.

She walked up the staircase and leaned on the railing to look out across the androids. Androids she’d saved. Androids she loved. Yet she felt so utterly alone.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind

“Well you took your time showing up!” Connor said, over exaggerating an excitement to see him.

“I know! I’m sorry! It was my sister’s birthday and I had no idea she partied that hard!”

“Well you owe me one now,” Connor was casually looking around the room.

“Oh really,” Drew grabbed his hands, “Like, _now_ now?” Ellen watched them tumble backwards into the art studio. Well, that was fast. She felt something akin to horrified then. Used. Gross. She could see Josh and Kara dancing, but other than that had no idea where her friends were. She hated feeling out of place at parties like this. She could even see Jake...or a Jerry...or Amy...she sidled down the balcony and walked swiftly to her room, grabbing and attaching her LED.

_Ellen: Where is everyone?_

_Josh: Groovin’_

_North: Sex, go away!_

_Ellen: Guys?_

Nothing. She watched the door to the art studio.

_Kara: Ellen?_

_Ellen: Thank goodness! Someone!_

Ellen excitedly looked around for Kara’s head but she was already prancing up the stairs towards her. “Hey!” she hugged her automatically. “Are you okay?”

“I’m not great. Wow, how did you figure that out so fast?”

“Your voice sounded a little fragile that’s all. What’s going on?” she leaned on the railing and gave Ellen such a mom look that it touched her heart.

“I can’t find any of the guys. I feel really alone?”

“Well you aren’t anymore. Talk to me,” Kara put her hand over Ellen’s on the railing and she did. She did until the people below them began to thin and disappear. “Should we make some tea?”

“Classy,” Ellen said and couldn’t ignore the fact that Markus, Simon, Drew, and Connor were still AWOL.

They gathered their supplies in the kitchen and carried them to the dining table and spread out.

“So, what have you been up to these days?” Ellen asked as Josh started cleaning up the party and urging the last few stragglers out of the house. “We’ve talked plenty about me.”

“Well, I’ve been staying with my friend Rose and helping her. She was helping androids get across the border but now she’s helping them find work and homes! I might start working at my Alice’s school.”

“Damn, girl,” said Ellen. “You are such a good person!”

Kara laughed and they chatted about Alice. Kara’s face lit up immediately and it was intoxicating for Ellen so she kept asking questions until the studio door opened and Drew peeked out, followed by Connor. The two girls and Josh swivelled to stare at them leading to a nice awkward silence. Connor and Ellen were staring at each other. He looked apologetic. She wanted to look angry but she was pretty sure she just came across as hurt and about to cry.

“Bow chicka wow wow,” Josh said. Drew shook his dark hair and finger combed it. He headed for the foyer. Connor followed him with one last ‘I’m sorry’ glance at Ellen.

“What was that?” Kara asked quietly.

“Nothing just...drama,” Ellen rolled her eyes.

“More than what you’ve already told me?!”

Ellen nodded. “Always.” Kara raised her eyebrows. “I’ll tell you later.”

Connor came back into the room and walked towards them. “Hey, do you know where Markus and Simon are?” Josh asked.

“What? No, I’ve been...you can’t find them?”

“They haven’t been around for hours,” Kara said. Connor made a face.

“Should we go look for them?” Ellen asked the girls, carefully ignoring Connor.

“HEY! We’re here, oh no everyone’s...gone,” Simon ran down the hall with Markus chasing him and looked sad.

“Where the hell have you been? We’ve got half the town out looking for you!” Josh yelled.

“It’s a secret!” Simon yelled back.

“Yeah Josh IT’S A SECRET!” Markus echoed.

Ellen looked at Kara. “Welcome to my life,” and sipped her tea. The boys continued to clean up and when the pot of tea was gone Josh quietly pulled Kara to the side and asked her to stay. Ellen wondered if they should actually assign everyone a bedroom.

“Okay caffeinated robots, I’m off to bed!” Ellen called and started up the stairs.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?” Connor called. What was she going to do? Say no? Get everyone suspicious and nosey? Connor wasn’t great at excuses. She sighed. “Fine,” and walked to her room not waiting for him to catch up. She walked in and turned around to face the door and just waited with her arms crossed.

He started talking in a desperate waterfall of words as he entered. “Hey, listen, I know that was weird, I’m sorry, he just showed up and kissed me and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Whatever,” she shook her head. She couldn’t look him directly in the eye. She was focused on his chest. She didn’t care. “Whatever happened in the attic? I don’t know what your...plan is, or was, but I don’t appreciate being messed with. You _knew_ I was happy with Simon so you just what? Wanted to fuck it all up?” she said wildly, “Reel me in to punch me in the heart as revenge for me not choosing you? Connor I thought we were finally friends again! Do you have any idea how betrayed I feel?” her eyes were brimming with tears now. “I thought you...it felt like you really loved me, then just as I was considering you, you just...” she shook her head and ran out of breath.

“You were considering me?”

She froze. Was she? Did it matter? “Not anymore I’m fucking not. I really thought that all the poems and what you said when we connected meant something,” she said softly, instead of answering.

“They did,” he tried to lean down and catch her eye. “I spent hours combing through books and poetry to decide what would speak to you. Then you came up the stairs and I saw you and I told you the truth, finally. That was my whole plan I guess. Then we connected and I felt what you feel about me.” She sighed and looked at the ground. “Then I had the best kiss that I have ever received in my life. Everything was perfect right then. God I wish I could go back to that exact second.”

“Then I thought we had such a sweet moment at the piano too? And then you just...turned around and fucked someone else.”

Connor sighed through his nose. “I thought you’d brushed me off again.”

“How? Why? I thought you’d brushed me...on again.” He reached toward her but she backed up. “Well, I don’t know what drama your stirring up here but I’m with Simon and I’m really happy,” she spat, unconvincingly.

“I’m not trying to start drama, I swear! He just – “

“Started to touch you then you got turned on and wanted to get laid, I get it.”

“No! Well, actually maybe. With him it’s just sex, you know?”

“I do, but not at _all_ in this context! I was in the next room! Christ!”

“Does this mean that...you considering me...”

“It _means_ I have a boyfriend that I love and I’m pissed as hell at you right now. I can’t even look at you.” She leaned against one of the corners of her bed and leaned far forward with her face in her hands.

“Ellen,” he said desperately, “I _felt_ how you feel about me. I felt – “ The door slid open and Simon peeked his head in.

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay,” he said. Lie.

Connor and Ellen looked at each other. “It’s not but it will be eventually,” she said. Lie. He looked puzzled.

“I’m going to let you sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?” Connor said softly and left without looking at her.

“Night,” Ellen said flatly.

A confused Simon sat next to her. “What’s wrong buttercup?”

“Just...Connor and I were hanging out then we were dancing, then Drew showed up and he completely ditched me and they went and had sex in the studio. We’re supposed to be best friends. It just...really hurt my feelings. Especially because I couldn’t find you or Markus and North was off boinking Eli somewhere.”

“Really? HA. Well we were off setting up a surprise that I’m going to show you tomorrow and you’re going to love and it’s going to be all worth it, I promise,” he smiled and she sat next to him. She leaned into him. He looked beyond excited. He looked giddy.

“Promise?”

“Absolutely promise! Want me to kick Connor’s ass?”

Ellen giggled. “Hell yeah. Hey, you never gave me back my ring by the way.”

“Oh! Right. I’ll give it to you tomorrow. I don’t have it right now. Now come on, PJ time little one,” he pulled her up and kissed her and she giggled and melted safely into his arms, exactly where she belonged.

“Okay so you left her the poems, then what?” asked Kamski at Connor’s desk.

“Then I left one in the box that Markus had left for her with the Jericho crown in it and I put a little piece of paper on the crown that said ‘meet me in the attic at midnight.’”

“Connor! Then she’d think it was from Markus!”

“Yeah, she did.”

“Okay so then I take it she came. Then what happened?”

Connor leaned forward and made sure no one was around. It was 7:00 AM so he was safe. “Well I told her that I hadn’t given up. Then I connected to her android finger and told her how much I loved her – “

“You guys throw around the word ‘love’ like it’s garlic salt, don’t you?”

“What does that mean?”

“Never mind. So it sounds like things were going according to plan. Then what?”

“Then I kissed her.”

“Jesus.”

“I know! I couldn’t help myself! I could feel this thread of her that still loved me back!”

“Wait, she kissed you back?”

Connor smiled shyly.

“Holy shit.”

“But then she passed out.”

“Oh _that_ was when? That’s terrible!” Kamski cringed and saw Fowler approaching. “Captain.”

“Mr. Kamski. Connor. You’re needed in the briefing room.”

Connor stood and he and Kamski headed toward the door. “Don’t get your hopes up though. She hates me again.”

“What? Connor! I gave you very clear instructions, what did you do?”

“Long story,” Connor held open the door after swiping his card. That was code for ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ but Eli wasn’t ready to give up just yet.

After another gruelling day of staring at useless repetitive information, it was almost 5:00 PM when they were discussing the party that Markus finally stood slowly, epically, with wide eyes and looked at them. “I know where they are!” he called in pure sparkling realization.

“Shut up, no you don’t,” North continued to push her cuticles back with her coffee stir stick. She was feeling like quite a star. The other detectives and armed forces found her adorable and knew how dangerous she was. It was a perfect combo.

“North,” Ellen kicked her from the table behind her.

“No! Seriously! What did Connor say? Somewhere hidden where no one would notice comings and goings, right? What would be perfect? Somewhere underground in a place with little to no foot traffic. Ellen?” he pointed at her. “What did you tell me about your old house.”

“We already did a fly over Markus,” Connor reminded him. “We’ve analyzed her entire house.”

“But there was something designed to not be noticed from the air or in the house.” Ellen gasped. “That’s right, gorgeous,” Markus grinned.

“Guys!” Ellen hopped off her table and walked to the front of the room. “Gavin was a huge dork, right?”

“Enough of a dork to brag when he was the only one to build a bomb shelter after the North Korea scare,” Hank pointed his finger at her.

“Who’s latch is in the ground in our backyard!” she cried.

“You’re kidding. How have you not brought that up until now?!” Finn yelled at Ellen. She froze and looked shocked.

“She’s brought up every other lead!” Connor added.

“We’ve been to our old house for sweeps half a dozen times! Of course it didn’t occur to me to keep focusing on it,” she yelled back. “How did you not notice shutter doors on a concrete panel in ground in the yard?!”

“It is overgrown and that area is run down and the house is abandoned. It could be under debris from the wreckage,” he thought and walked briskly to the screen at the front and brought up the footage from the drones. Ellen walked over and pulled the photo down low enough so she could circle where the door would be.

“He forgot about it years ago though. It just sat there,” she said.

“Isn’t that perfect, then?” Markus pointed out.

“When can we pull this off though?” North asked heatedly.

“Think about it, we’ve done all sorts of recon of the area. Now’s a better time as any. Suit up, boys,” Commissioner Finn asked generally.

“If this moron’s right,” Ellen pointed at Markus. “And they’re prepared then its like pouring mentos down the neck of a bottle then adding diet coke,” Ellen crossed her arms and Markus protested.

“We need about, what? 70 minutes? But we’re better armed by far and we’re running out of time!” Hank added.

“Time for what!” she cried.

“Ellen, we’ve gotta go,” Kamski called as he ducked into the doorway.

“Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about? We’re closing in!” she cried. “These morons are considering going now!”

“And if we don’t show up tonight to this _highly televised event_ , it’s going to be extremely obvious that there is a reason to people who are keeping a close eye on us!”

“So I have to sit out when there’s finally some action?” she deflated. “Hank?!”

“He’s right,” Hank shrugged. “I’m sorry kiddo. I don’t think it would be safe for you to go in the first place.”

Ellen quickly mapped out a general draft of the 3D blueprints and explained the outline briskly. Connor scanned and memorized, then she ran out with Kamski, tossing a look back to her friends in worry and jealousy.

“I’m sorry, I know how much this means to you,” Kamski said.

“It just... _FUCK_...I want...”

He put a hand on her back and guided her out the door. “I know. I know. You have responsibilities on you here, with me, at home, at Cyberlife, not to mention with Simon. You need an assistant for Christ’s sake.”

“I’ll just yell at Simon more.” Kamski smirked and got into the car with Ellen. “So what is this thing?”

“It’s the Newbons. The awards for advances in technology.”

“The Oscars for nerds and their sidepieces?”

“Bingo. So we can get dressed at your place and then run off. Sound good, dovelet?”

“Wait we didn’t...what am I going to wear?” Kamski winked.

The androids watched as the soldiers and current clarified FBI personnel were gearing up.

“You’re very important to this case, we can’t let you go in unaccompanied,” Finn crossed his arms.

“We’re the only reason things have even succeeded until now!” North stomped her foot like a little girl.

“We are aware of that, Ms. North. Do not be mistaken, you are going in with them but we will have eyes on the outside.”

“Fine. If the feds are in first and second, Markus and I are next.”

“I can allow that.”

The council armed themselves with what was at the precinct and pretended they weren’t disappointed that they didn’t have their hands on the weapons they had at home.

Simon: I wish you were here. To tell you the truth, I’m kind of scared. It’d be better with you here.

Ellen: You have no idea how strongly I agree. You’ll do wonderfully. Oh, if you see my father? Tell him...no just spit on him. But say, “This is from your daughter.” In a sassier way. I can’t think of anything smart.

Simon: I feel...strange. Like something’s off.

Ellen: Me too. Keep an eye out, okay?

Simon: I just figured it out!

Ellen: What?!

Simon: It’s because we’re in strange and illogical danger!

Ellen: ...thanks for that.

After Kamski had taken Ellen home and shown her the other three Vera Wang dresses he’d had delivered to the house, she was momentarily distracted. She texted Markus, Simon, and Connor the entire way to the party. She emerged from the car wearing an off the shoulder black dress with a high slit up the leg, looking very Audrey Hepburn with sweetheart cleavage. Her pearls were looped twice around her neck and Eli kissed her hand in front of the scattered cameras and made her laugh. Her fingers itched to snap open her clutch and stare at her phone. Kamski saw her nerves and squeezed her hand. He raised her eyebrows at her, _You okay?_ She nodded and took a deep breath so he rubbed her back, closer to her ass than he’d intended, to the delight of the paparazzi.

They wandered into the quieter ballroom and she found it was easier to relax if she pretended she was working undercover as a detective still, too. She supposed she kind of was. She tugged him quickly to the table and he realized why when she pulled her phone out under the table. She texted without looking at it. He’d requested a private table for the two of them at the side of the room. “You’re very good at being covert, has anyone ever told you that?” he asked.

“Actually, they’ve told me the exact opposite. It’s my claim to fame,” she winked. “Oh here,” she reached up and tucked a thick chunk of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail.

“Wow, how mom of you.”

“Wow, how ‘I’ve never had a girlfriend or sex’ of you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Your updo is cuter than mine.”

“Ooh, debatable,” Ellen argued. They sipped white wine and he helped her distract herself from the situation at hand even though she occasionally would text one of the androids.

“Okay, they’re approaching the house. I...can’t swallow. Wow.”

“Hey,” he reached out to take both of her hanks. “Focus. Just be here. There’s nothing you can do from here right now. You’d given them all of the intel you have, right? You’re basically there! Wish them luck, okay?”

She nodded and did as she was told, saying she loved them, and pressing send as the lights dimmed.

“Positions,” the caller said into his mike. “Go!” the wings ran out silently and creaked open the latch gates in the cement square on the snowy ground. The two lead soldiers stormed down the stairs and reached the sealed door, below cranking it open. They were followed by North and Markus then Simon, Connor and Josh. North slid between them and slapped her hand on the old keypad, hacking the old tech immediately. The interior door swung open. The team stormed in with guns loaded and found the entire room oh so painfully empty.

“Clear!” the agents spread out and hovered, peeking around corners and kicking open the two doors into side rooms. “Clear!”

“Clear!”

“Clear!”

“Fuck!” Markus yelled.

“Wait, no,” Connor said slowly, lowering his .45, “This is wrong.” Everyone looked at him.

“What?” Simon asked when he paused.

“Look. It’s empty. Gavin would’ve left it stocked. The shelves are bare. There’s no furniture. Where is everything?” he said, turning suspiciously. “No one else knew this was here. Even if they did, they wouldn’t care enough to come steal canned goods.”

“We’ve got to get out of here,” North said slowly to hide her panic and turned, walking back out down the hallway. The door was sealed. “What? No, no,” she pounded on it. There was no electronic lock on the inside at all.

“Echo, Tango, enter with caution and open corridor,” one of the soldiers called into his mike.

“Fuck, fuck,” Simon muttered. Josh squeezed his arm. It took a couple minutes for the lookouts to come down and let them out, realizing the doors were set to automatically hermetically seal and lock _from the inside_. They all spilled into the backyard and _still_ found themselves alone. “What just happened?” Simon yelled.

“There’s no one here. Why had they bothered to prep it? Why would they want too keep us inside? That was like a two minute distraction.” Markus asked. They stood in thought.

“They must’ve known that if we were to show up we’d have enough hands to have people on the outside and it would only keep us distracted for an extra few minutes right?” Simon holstered his weapon and crossed his arms.

“It was a shitty distraction, if that’s what they were going for,” North said harshly. She was disappointed that her first mission had turned out to be such a flop.

“Oh no,” Connor snapped and held his LED.

Kamski was having trouble remembering to focus on the emcee now that he had a friend there to actually talk to. Ellen was watching him do that trick where he tapped a knife between his fingers. He was using a steak knife, however, and she was holding her breath. In her head, she was singing to the beat, _don’t check your phone, don’t check your phone, don’t check your –_ he was looking at her. “You know your mouthing it, right? It’s dark, just check it under the table, it’s okay. It’s only been a couple minutes they’re probably not even inside yet.” She turned her phone on under the table and read:

Connor: They aren’t here. They knew we would come. They were waiting for us to leave the base. I think they wanted to get us out into the open and take a run at our information. We’re going back to the precinct. It’s still crawling with night cops so I think we’re okay. I have a feeling that they had eyes on us. If they know you aren’t with us, you may be in danger. Keep an eye out.

“Fuck,” Ellen whispered and showed the text to Kamski.

“They must’ve had bigger plans than that.”

“What?” Ellen whispered.

“If they put that much work into planning for the raid on the bomb shelter they must have had a bigger plan. How did Markus make the shelter connection today in particular?” Ellen chewed her lip.

You: Markus, how did you make the bomb shelter connection today, of all days?

Markus: I just remembered you mentioning it. Last night at the party we were talking about the clean up of that cobalt and the dirty bomb trigger so today I was thinking about where everyone would’ve run if it had gone off. I thought it would help, and it hit me.

You: We? Who’s we?

Markus: Me and android I met that night.

You: They weren’t at Jericho?

Markus: He said he was but I didn’t recognize him.

You: What model was the android?

Markus: The one that asked me about the bomb? He was a Simon. A PL600.

“Eli, we have to get out, now,” Ellen tucked her phone into her clutch and grabbed it.

“What’s wrong?”

“A PL600 reminded Markus of the bomb last night at the party. He made sure that he was thinking about bombs today. Tonight. A PL600.”

“So that they would be on the raid and you would be alone. Here. Where I told you we should be because someone would notice that you weren’t there.” She nodded in panic and looked desperately around the room as he mentally pounded his head into the table.

“There was a chance you would stay with them though. Someone must have eyes on them.”

“Not if they have eyes at the precinct,” she reminded him in desperation.

“Well you’re not alone. You have me, okay? I’ve got you. Take a deep breath,” he waited to receive her eyes but she just continued to scan the room.

“Eli,” she whispered. He followed her eyes and saw none other than Gavin Reed in a tuxedo was sitting across the room, laughing with a group of beautiful people.

“Go, I’ll be right behind you.”

“I have my badge. Stage doors,” she stood from their protective alcove and stepped towards the stage only to be grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled down into the alcove next to her previous one.

“Darling. Don’t you look nice,” her father narrowed his eyes and sneered at her smugly. Kamski slid smoothly onto his other side.

“Hello, Richard. Nice to see you. I’d appreciate it if you’d release my girlfriend’s arm, I’m sure it’s beginning to bruise.”

Perkins released her calmly. “Elijah. So glad to see how happy you’ve been making my daughter. I’d unfortunate that it puts her in the public eye, so. Think about her well being. What if someone were looking for an opportunity to hurt her? It would surely crop up...”

“Please don’t use word play, it’s _painful_ ,” Ellen glared and Kamski gaped at her in amusement. “So once again, you want me alone, what is it this time? Information? Comeuppance? Closure?” she shifted forward so Richard couldn’t see her move the slit of her skirt and pull her knife out onto her lap.

“Well you’ve clearly thought this through. We actually don’t need anything from you. We just need you.”

“Do you have any idea how fucking creepy that sounds?” Ellen removed her phone and was holding it under the table with her other hand. She sent one text then went into her settings without looking and found the reset button and pressed it. She had no idea where that precision had come from.

“Can we hurry this along, Dick? We would love to get back to our evening,” Kamski sighed and kept an eye on Gavin. Richard hated that nickname. The way his daughter snickered assured him that was her doing. “What do you want with my love, here.”

The truck pulled up to the station and their team poured out and rushed into the precinct and the briefing room. “Did anything happen here?” Connor asked.

Hank walked over from his desk. “What are you talking about?”

“The shelter was empty, we thought it was some sort of distraction and...” Markus trailed off, now embarrassed.

“Dammit there goes that lead,” Hank sighed in frustration and they piled back into the briefing room. The precinct had seen the failure on their body cams but hadn’t spoken to the team since they’d left.

“Not just empty, cleaned out,” Connor clarified.

“Ellen texted me and pointed something out. I was thinking about bombs because a PL600 asked me about the cobalt clean up they’re working on. A Simon,” Markus said.

“An android that Richard Perkins has in excess,” Connor nodded. “He wanted us there _today_.”

“Because he knew Ellen would be with Kamski tonight and we wouldn’t bring her,” Simon added.

“Nor would we be at hand to immediately protect her,” Connor piled on nervously.

“How did they know that we wouldn’t have brought her?” North asked.

Connor sighed and closed his eyes in resignation. “Because we always want to keep her safe,” he said lowly.

Two phones chimed and five androids LED’s flickered yellow.

Ellen: Track this phone immediately for as long as you can.

Simon looked at Markus who’s head turned slowly. “Run at breakneck speed with no thought of repercussions?” he asked. He shrugged and nodded and they bolted out of the room. Connor moved to follow them but Hank clenched his hand around his elbow. Finn grabbed some tech guys to track Ellen’s phone and found it still at the awards ceremony.

“What is she up to?” murmured Hank.

“I actually have great news. I have something that she might want back.”

“If you’re talking about Gavin, gag me with a spoon.”

“Oh no, my dear. Something else. Something...” he suddenly gasped with rattling lungs.

“I think that’s about enough, dad. We’re going to go now,” she patted his shoulder and stood. She grabbed Kamski’s hand as she walked passed him and he noticed a drop of blood inching down her outer thigh.

“What just happened?” he whispered.

“I’ll explain later. Let’s just say that he’ll be dead in two and a half minutes.” They ducked along the side of the stage and reached the small set of stairs at the edge and she flashed her badge out of her clutch to get them past the guard and along the green rooms.

“Is there a plan here? Or,” Kamski tried to clarify.

“We don’t have eyes on Gavin do we?”

“Not even slightly.”

“Fuck. Are you armed?”

“No! I didn’t even think about it tonight!”

“Shit, clutches are to small for guns. Let’s just get out the back door then worry about a car, okay?”

“Nope,” Kamski shoved her unceremoniously into a dressing room and closed the door behind them. “He’s in the hall.”

“Yeah, I figured that out!” she hissed and grabbed a tissue to mop up the blood on her thigh and clean her knife. “Wait it out?”

“I think he saw – “

“You’ve got to be – “

Gavin 2.0 walked in and pinched Kamski’s shoulder and throat strategically to drop him out cold. He grinned maliciously at Ellen. “Darling.”

She held her hand in her clutch and wrapped her fingers around her phone. “Gavin, if you want me to come with you I will without trouble. Just please don’t hurt me,” she feigned fear as if she needed a fainting couch.

“I like this new side of you. One peep, and I gag you though, girly,” he walked towards her until he was painfully close and she was looking up and him in a twisted form of distress he wasn’t familiar with. She touched his hip and slid her phone into his jacket pocket. “Nice and obedient. My pet?” he held his elbow out and she took it before her led her out of the building.

“Oh they’re leaving. They were going to stay until at least 10:00. She must’ve planted the phone on someone,” Hank pondered.

“Or they have her,” added Connor accusatorily.

“Again?” asked Hank.

“Well her father and ex-husband are the masterminds of this operation, they know how to use her for their benefit.”

“Well does she have any information that the rest of you don’t?” Finn asked.

Hank looked at Connor. “No, not that I know of.” Connor thought and felt like she must have, somehow.

“All that she has above you all is her worth,” Finn pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Hank asked.

“No, he could take any of us as collateral and dangle us as bait,” Connor added. “Why is it always her?”

“Okay, the first time it was because _Connor_ ,” North glared, “knew she was a special bargaining chip for Markus. The second time, it was because they thought she had information from the Cyberlife project. This time, she’d be a bargaining chip for any of us and vice versa and all of us have the information. What makes her different this time?”

“Wait, no, the first time was at the march by Gavin. They took her to the precinct. Perkins claimed he wanted to keep her safe,” Connor reminded them.

“Well, is Kamski with her right now?” Josh asked. He messaged Simon and Markus who replied that they were still investigating but hadn’t seen anything. “Guess we’ll find out in a bit.”

“The thing that always gets us is that they have so much psychological knowledge about her and they’re twisting her around like a...” Connor trailed off.

“Broken slinky?” Josh suggested. Connor snapped his fingers and pointed at him.

“You’re idiots,” North shook her head. “Okay. Let’s go over the facts.” She cleared the screen in front of them and started a list. “They have Gavin again, they wanted her but Kamski might matter, she never carries a gun on a red carpet, God that’s such a sexy thing to have on your bio, her father is there, it’s a hidden base, they needed to not only take her away from us, they needed to have this start away from us. They took her quietly.”

“Oh! They found Kamski! He was passed out in a dressing room. They’re going to finish scanning the area but they can’t find Ellen. He told us she stabbed Perkins,” Josh laughed, “but they were hiding from Gavin and he probably entered from to hallway.”

“She stabbed her father? That’s my girl,” Hank smirked.

“If she’s your girl, doesn’t that mean you’ll get stabbed next?” North asked.

“I love how much calmer we are this time. Like...we’ve got this,” Josh nodded confidently before noticing how terrified Connor looked.

“Okay has anyone received any messages from her?” Connor asked. Everyone said no.

“Connor, just hold on.” Hank used his tablet and threw the map and the phone’s GPS signal onto the screen next to North’s list. “The signal is still moving and Markus and Simon haven’t clarified that she isn’t safe at the concert hall. Take a breath.” He patted Connor’s back and he nodded.

All he was thinking about was that if she died, she would have died hating him. She would never know.

“Nice car. Didn’t think you were into Mustang’s, Gav,” Ellen said mildly as they drove into increasing darkness. “What else has changed about you with the new...body? Self? Whatever, I don’t know.”

“Not much, surprisingly. I could beat up a lion now but that goes without saying,” he smirked at her sexily. He was being the Gavin she fell in love with and he knew it. They were sitting next to each other and looking out the front window. She had no idea where they were already. They were surrounded by snow covered fields.

“Hey, I have a question. Do you guys have a name for y’all half android-half humans? We don’t and it’s getting tedious to continue calling you Eve’s and the androids Wall-E’s.”

Gavin laughed. “Sure, sure, well we started calling ourselves as cyborgs but it sounded so fuckin’ clunky.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

“It does. We settled on uploads.”

“I like it. So, since I’ve come so willingly, I’m going to request that I be treated kindly,” she said apprehensively.

“I think that’s reasonable,” Gavin said calmly. “You are the woman I love after all,” he grinned but she couldn’t read his eyes whatsoever.

She cleared her throat “Oh thank God. I’m so scarred up, I miss my porcelain skin.”

“I did too,” she looked at Gavin and he was smiling just slightly now, sexy. Gavin was _so_ sexy before.

She screwed up her face and looked out the window. Five years! Seeing him be nice again was painful. Her stomach hurt. She felt like she was going to throw up slugs. “So where are we going, Gav?”

“I hate to keep you in suspense but I don’t have an address.”

“That’s the creepiest answer you could have given. Second, next to ‘hell’.”

“I missed your sense of humour,” Gavin chuckled. “I’m sorry I didn’t appreciate it more.”

Ellen couldn’t bite it back any more. “Wait, _that’s_ what you’re sorry for?” His head snapped to her. “Sorry, I...I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “It was my DNA not my entire personality.”

Huh. What did that mean? She thought quietly. “You left my clutch in the dressing room. I miss my lipstick. The colour was called Ludwig.”

Gavin laughed. “Like Beethoven?”

“Precisely!” she smiled and the Mustang stopped. Gavin cleared his throat and stepped out. She tried but her door was locked. Freaking child locks. She slid out after Gavin and looked around to see a huge snow covered field with stars filling the sky. “Wow. If this is where you’re going to kill me then good choice. Idyllic.”

She turned to see him smirking. “Not exactly.” He tapped the handle of the car and it turned around to drive back towards the city. He walked away from the highway into the field. He turned to see Ellen standing on the road still. “Come on!”

“I’m in flats! My feet will get cold!”

He tipped his head back and muttered, “Oh my God.” She reluctantly held up her skirt and followed him with a hiss. It took two hundred paces for him to kick a metal handle in the ground and lifted it to reveal a set of stairs.

“You realize this is essentially what happened in ‘The Lovely Bones’ right?”

“It _so_ isn’t! You made me watch that! I promise, it’s safe.”

“Will you go first?” he looked doubtful. “It’s not like I can run away, ‘Vin.” She’d fallen into wife mode again. She realized that the only times she’d seen Gavin since running away were times when they were generally trying to murder one another. It was strange to be on solid ground. It was stranger to see him acting the way he would’ve acted without such a healthy dose of alcohol and violence.

“Sure, Nellie. Are you sure you can hold the gate though?” he asked.

“Let me try!” she stood up tall and grunted as the gate landed on her hands. “Ta da!”

Gavin laughed. “Good job! Here, I’ll help you lower it,” he walked in front of her and helped lower the gate until they were safely underground. “You okay?”

She studied him in surprise. “Why would you ask me that?”

“Well, I just took you underground in the middle of a field and you seemed genuinely afraid.”

“But you’re the enemy aren’t you? Aren’t you supposed to hurt me or something?”

He looked torn. “I don’t know. I was just supposed to bring you here. You didn’t give me a reason to hurt you so I didn’t.” She eyed him. “I still have memories of us being married, you know. They’re fuzzy but they’re there.”

“What? How?”

“They uploaded my memory disk. It’s still not perfect. I’m _me_ but I’m not...they didn’t edit things with as much clarity as they had hoped.”

“What do you remember?” she asked suspiciously.

He smiled at the floor and shook his head. “I really loved you. And I’m sorry for everything. That’s all I can think of to say.” She nodded suspiciously. “Okay, let’s go.” He reached for her hand but she pulled it away. He walked down the stairs. A shocking amount of stairs.

“What _is_ this place...” she asked softly. It was only when they reached an wide expanse of stairs at 45° and she started down them that she could see across the massive room in front of her. It looked like the set of a Marvel movie. It was all stainless steel and dark tiled floors. Stores of androids were lined up tightly behind glass walls. Gavin tried to get her attention but she had already wandered off and was pressing her palm against a glass panel and staring at roughly ten Markus’. She’d never seen another Markus. They all had, “Green eyes.”

“Yes, green eyes,” said a gruff male voice.

She turned and saw, “James Erloch. Delighted.” She held out her hand for him to kiss and shivered in satisfaction as he squirmed. “Ms. Perkins. I’ve heard so much about you. Thank you for coming so willingly with Mr. Reed, here.”

“Smoker, are you? Cigars?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Oh. Sorry. Your voice. I recognize the vibrato. This will sound odd but, I’ve always envied that. Having even a _voice_ with personality,” her eyes were dripping with fascination and adoration. She had him wrapped around her stupid little sausage finger. She knew the walrus old man would be easy but didn’t know he’d be _this_ easy.

“I feel I should thank you?” he chuckled. “What a charming girl you are. I can barely see the similarity between you and your bizarre father, my dear. Would you follow me?”

 _Dear_. Puke. She still felt a sense of unease around him. The smell of smoke did that. Gavin used to smoke. She looked at Gavin 2.0 and he gestured forward reassuringly. He didn’t smell like smoke. She made sure Gavin 2.0 was close behind her and followed Erloch between cubicles of people analyzing prototypes and working on monitors. They were all dressed in gray and white and she felt like some kind of Barbie doll in her ball gown and began to unpin her updo, dropping the bobby pins onto the floor sporadically. She figured they were like breadcrumbs. She felt naked without all of her hair around her shoulders. Erloch was talking but she didn’t exactly give a shit until he led her to a glass door and opened it, gesturing her into a narrow hallway. It wasn’t glass. They walls were stark white.

“I don’t...” she looked alarmed.

“It’s okay, here, I’ll go in front of you,” Gavin headed in in front of her and she followed. Erloch seemed confused but chose to ignore it.

“Now this time, if your wondering why we wanted you to join us specifically, we needed...” Erloch trailed off.

“A bargaining chip?” she raised her eyebrows and shook her fingers through her hair. Gavin smiled at that memory.

“Not exactly. We were hoping that you could help us in talking to your council.”

“I can do that, if that’s all. Could’ve said so in a text.”

“Well we also need you to get a certain message across.”

“I see. Let me guess. To tempt me into encouraging them to take your side you’re going to get an RK900 to slit open my other foot?”

Erloch and Gavin chuckled. “Not quite. We thought we’d try another approach.”

“Is this like that Stephen King story about the company that helped people quit smoking by torturing their loved ones?”

“Stop!” Erloch suddenly yelled. She recoiled. She also noticed that she wasn’t afraid of him the way she usually was of men. Strong men. His exterior wasn’t hard enough to cover his nerves. “We want to encourage you to do the right thing but giving you a reward.” Gavin pushed open the steel door at the other end of the hallway and Ellen walked through, eyes nervously on his, into a small room split by a panel of glass.

On the other side was, “Julie?” she breathed.

The other girl stood and ran to the glass. “Ellen? Oh thank God!”

Ellen ran to her and put her palms opposite. “Oh my God, you’re alive?! How are you here? I thought they killed you!” tears were already pouring down Ellen’s face and dripping off her chin onto her couture dress.

“No, no, they just took me away! I didn’t know where! I was out for days! By the time I figured it out I was stuck without an ID in Asia and I...they were watching me, I couldn’t...”

“I know! I know, it’s okay, I’m here now, we’re together again,” she cried. “Gavin?”

“Well, you can go into the room with Julie if you do something for us, Ellen. If you refuse, we will be forced to take her away,” Erloch said.

“NO! NO, ELLEN!” she screamed, “You can’t let them, they destroyed my life! I can’t lose you again!”

Ellen banged her palm on the glass. “I won’t! I won’t! I promise! What is it? What do you want me to say?!” 

[1] _Shut Up And Dance –_ Walk the Moon

[2] _Almost Lover_ – A Fine Frenzy

[3] _Collide –_ Howie Day


	21. Chapter 21

“Okay, we’re back, what’s happening?” Markus ran in looking rough. Simon followed him through the door dragging a panting dishevelled Kamski in a grey tux.

“We think they’ve stopped. We’re just waiting to be sure,” Connor had his hands clasped under his chin. North looked at Markus. Her LED turned yellow.

_He’s barely holding himself together, man._

“Connor,” Simon leaned against the table next to him. “I know, it’s scary all over again. But we all feel calmer this time around and do you know why?”

“Because she always says love has made you dumb and love has made you dumb?”

“No! It’s because we believe in her! We know she can kick ass! Okay?”

“She can, can’t she,” Connor smiled and crossed his arms.

“Yeah. She’s one of us and we’ve got each other’s backs,” Simon patted Connor’s back.

North turned to Josh, “ _Awwwwwe_.”

“Okay. They’ve officially settled. We need at least eight men on this,” Finn said urgently.

“HEY!” yelled North.

“Eight _people_!” yelled Hank.

“I vote that we take Simon, Josh, and me and Markus and Connor stay here,” North said.

“What, why?” Connor asked.

She shrugged. “Fighters and negotiators.”

“I’m a fighter?” Simon said doubtfully.

“Nah we just need more people with us,” North nodded.

“Screw you,” Simon said and she laughed.

“You have to admit, you want to get to her as fast as possible,” North pointed out.

“Okay, fallout team Gamma,” Finn was ordering. North spontaneously kissed Kamski quickly before they darted out into the hall with three soldiers and two FBI agents.

“Fuck,” Markus shook his head, “What just happened? Since when do I get left behind on missions?”

“Ah relax, just because you’re not at the end of the barrel of a gun doesn’t mean you got left behind, kid,” Hank clapped his shoulder.

“We’ll wait for their reports. We have body cams on all of the vests. We just need to wait,” Finn told them. The room was now much clearer leaving only detectives and a handful of uniformed cops. Markus and Connor sat behind the front table and stared blankly at the screen on the wall for a few minutes.

“Are you worried?” Connor asked quietly.

Markus nodded slowly. “Extremely.”

Finn’s phone rang. “Hello? Yes, of course, one moment.” He looked puzzled and pressed a few buttons on his phone then swiped up. Markus and Connor both sat forward and inhaled. Ellen’s face appeared on the screen. Thankfully, she looked fine. Her hair was messy and tumbling around her face and her visible skin looked flawless and unharmed but pink. Nothing could be gleaned about her whereabouts. She was in front of a white wall.

“Hi, guys!” she waved and smiled.

“Oh thank God,” Markus whispered as he stood and walked towards her.

“Are you okay? Where are you?” Connor pleaded.

“I’m fine, actually,” her voice was choppy but chipper. “Gavin did find me backstage and I went with him willingly. At first I just didn’t want to get hurt but then I realized that he’s changed. You guys, they used his DNA but his memories are just distant enough from his personality to not be damaged by them. Here,” she waved someone from behind the camera over.

Gavin walked in and sat down next to her. “Hey, guys. Wow those are some powerful glares.”

“See! Look at him. He’s normal again. Hey Gavin, what’s your nickname for me?”

“Nellie. What’s your for me?” he flirted and jostled her shoulder.

“ _Ugh_. Shut up.”

“And see? She’s still the same person,” he nodded. He looked far too pleased with himself. Connor and Markus looked at each other.

“Why are you calling, exactly? We were hoping to bring you back home,” Finn offered.

“Well, I’d actually rather not say where I am. I’ve been told more about the work they’re doing and Eli, it’s better than ours.” Kamski crossed his arms.

“I want to stay here and help them. I think you should too. You know that the police are out for them. We need to give them our information and help clear their names! It’s the right thing to do! Guys it’s ours but like...heavy metal more than classic rock.”

“Ellen,” Connor said simply.

“Is there something you’re not telling us?” Markus asked.

“Is he making you say this?” Kamski asked firmly.

“Guys. I’m fine. F. _I._ N. E. Listen to me. I think this is the best direction. For the world! Please, trust me. We’ve always trusted each other.”

Connor turned around so that she couldn’t see him and he winked before turning around again. “Of course. Listen, we’ll gather what we need and...well we need to know where to go? Can you send us a location?”

Ellen and Gavin looked at each other in sync. They looked _so_ married. “I’ll see what I can do. Give us a few minutes,” he said.

He stood. “Oh, oh, okay, bye guys! Sorry I can’t text you. Love you.” She hung up.

“YES!” Connor gasped and looked at the ceiling.

“What the fuck, kid?” Hank asked.

“Didn’t you watch _Community_ with her? That’s a code! F _I_ NE means she’s not fine, F _Y_ NE means she is.”

“That’s nonsense,” Finn said.

“Exactly! She said that she was sad she couldn’t text her. She was trying to make sure we were following the phone! That’s where she is!”

“Wait, she said it was heavy metal more than classic rock,” Markus pointed out, “She loves classic rock. She thinks heavy metal is rock throwing a tantrum.”

“So she was saying their work wasn’t actually better than ours,” Connor said and began pacing.

“Here, I’ll get North,” Markus touched his LED.

Meanwhile, at the location of the phone, North received the messaged.

_North:_ _Markus, there’s nothing here. It’s a field._

_Markus: Scan it, you moron._

_North: We did!_

“She says there’s nothing there. It’s just a field,” Markus told them.

“Scan?” Connor asked. Markus shook his head.

“It’s metal,” Hank said.

“What?” Connor asked.

“Not to be too bland and human here, but that obviously means it’s underground. The only way to get to that would be some kind of hatch or horizontal door, right? She said heavy metal specifically. The door is metal,” he said looking at the screen.

“There’s no way it’s that simple,” Connor said as Markus spoke to North.

_Markus: Scan for a metal door._

_North: Metal handle! Markus metal handle!_

“Julie! Oh thank God,” Ellen ran through the other steel door and fell into Julie’s lap on the floor. As they sat there, wrapped in each other’s arms, sobbing, Gavin watched them through the glass and felt such a desperate pang of guilt.

“Awe, look at that. What a perfect couple,” Gavin spun and Richard Perkins walked up beside him with a blue LED on his temple.

“Richard, how did you...”

“They found my near dead body at the concert hall. Erloch found it appropriate to awaken one of my uploads. Only one of me existing at a time is still my ideal scenario, you know that.”

Gavin nodded and returned his gaze to the girls behind the glass. The slit in Ellen’s dress had exposed her legs and her ballet flats were falling off her feet. Julie’s hands were gripped against her back and was sobbing desperately into her neck. They were trying to melt themselves together to make up for the time they’d lost.

“Come, we need to plan this meeting point issue,” Perkins pulled Gavin out of the room and down the hallway. He threw one last glance backward at Ellen clutching the curls of Julie’s hair.

“I missed you so much,” Ellen pulled away to look into Julie’s large hazel eyes.

“I missed you too! Oh God, I never stopped thinking about you!”

“Neither did I! I knew, during this whole revolution, that you would be there with me if you could be. I wouldn’t have had to run in the first place. Fuck, I never would’ve married _him._ ”

“I know. I just...I love you,” Julie said and fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she held her hand on the side of Ellen’s face.

“I love you too. I never stopped loving you,” she hiccupped slightly and laughed.

The door opened and North muttered, “Shit. Like the neck of a bottle,” before the group poured down the stairs, leaving two soldiers above ground.

They got lower and lower and Simon felt his terror rising in his throat. When they saw the wide stairs approaching they held back and recovered their plans.

“I don’t see her though,” Simon said nervously after scanning what he could.

“This is only the main room. She’s around here somewhere. Keep your eyes open for Gavin. That fucker looks ready to break,” Josh smirked.

“Damn we needed more than eight,” North muttered.

“Should we call for backup?” one of the soldiers asked.

“Oh _motherfuck_ too late,” North muttered as someone yelled “HEY!”

At that, the FBI just exploded into the room and let bullets fly mercilessly but precisely. The androids barely hovered when they saw walls of their dormant duplicates. They took down the scientists and engineers and Josh attempted to mentally photograph and absorb all the information he could before North slid across each desk to stomp someone’s throat. The room was flooded with the sound of glass shattering punctuated by gunshots and screams. Simon was streaking around the perimeter and checking and clearing offices. He saw a large android with a rifle keel around a corner towards him and backed through a glass door into a dark room. Motion detectors lit up the room and he turned to see...

Ellens. A 5 x 20 arrangement of exactly one hundred Ellen’s when he scanned. Each was on a small circular podium evenly spaced from the others. They were all wearing white ballet flats and sleeveless, white, knee length dresses with RK700 flashing below the right strap. All of their hair fell in impeccable waves and she was free of scars and freckles. Their eyes were flat, uninspiringly blue. She wasn’t Ellen. These weren’t Ellens.

Connor gasped and expanded Simon’s body cam to the screen. The room went silent. Markus covered his mouth and Hank crossed his arms.

“I’ll be goddamned,” Hank muttered.

Simon was in a trance. He walked up to the Ellen in the front row in the middle and stared up into her face. She was Ellen but had no pores, no acne to cover up, no stray eyebrow hairs. No scar on the corner of her lip where Pancake had run across her face. Those lips had never been kissed by him. She had no holes in her ears from her rebellion days, no hair on her arms, she wouldn’t get any goose bumps if he breathed on the nape of her neck. Lastly, he looked at her left ankle. There _was_ a scar circling her ankle from her birth defect. She was half android and half Ellen. He wondered what her voice sounded like. He wondered what her skin felt like. He wondered what her kiss felt like. He didn’t realized that he had reached up until he touched her bottom lip in fascination and she moved.

“Hello,” the Ellen upload said and looked at him. It sounded like her but _purer._ Her face _moved_ differently.

“Hello,” Simon said and subconsciously held his hand up for her to support herself on and step down.

“What’s going on?” she asked innocently.

“I don’t know. Who are you?”

“I’m an RK700. Who are you?” she smiled overly brightly.

“I’m Simon. It’s nice to meet you,” he shook her hand and held her eye contact in fascination.

“Can I have a name?”

“Excuse me? Oh. If you’d like to? You can have any name that you want.”

The girl looked at his chest and furrowed her brow as she thought. She was rifling through all of the information catalogued in her brain. “I like the name Monica.”

“Then I guess your name is Monica,” Simon said and _Monica_ flashed where RK700 had been. She smiled and something exploded in the hallway. Simon ran out the door and Monica followed uncertainly, glancing back at her sisters momentarily.

“Run!” North roared from the other side of the football field sized lab amongst the rubble. Simon could barely hear her.

“What! Where’s Ellen!” Simon screamed.

“No, just from that wall!” North yelled.

“Simon!” a voice growled and he turned to see Gavin and Richard Perkins emerge from a door in the corner.

“JOSH! NORTH!” Simon yelled and ran at them. He shot Gavin’s knee and leapt over him as he collapsed to the ground then ducked into the door the two men had come out of. North and Josh took over and Simon bolted for the steel door at the end of the new hallway. He cocked his gun and kicked the door open only to aim it at Ellen. The real Elllen.

She was behind a glass wall holding a girl with deep brown skin and long curly hair. Their legs were tangled up and they were both crying harder than he’d ever seen. “Ellen?” he whispered. She didn’t hear. “Ellen?” he asked louder and lowered his gun. The girls parted and she spun.

“Oh my God! Simon! Thank God!” her voice barely came through, dulled by the partition. She stood and pulled Julie up by the hand. “I think we’re locked in. How are you here, how’d you get here?”

“Long story. For now,” he raised an eyebrow and aimed his gun above their head. The girls both turned and covered their heads instinctively and the wall exploded in on them. Ellen could barely turn before Simon was wrapping his arms around her. His arms began to glisten with thirium from the glass shard wounds. “Thank God.” Julie was watching them curiously.

“Hey Sy,” she sniffed and grabbed the other girl’s hand. “This is Julie.”

He looked horrified and then amazed. “Wait, Julie, Julie? Six years ago kidnapped Julie?”

“You told him about me?” Julie asked.

“Of course I did!” Ellen squeezed her hand. “We need to go. Ow! Glass, feet,” she pulled her shoes back on.

“Die Hard,” Simon and Julie both said in sync and all of them laughed before hearing an explosion.

“North?”

Simon nodded. “Oh,” he grabbed one of the rifles off of his back and tossed it to her.

She locked and loaded and Julie looked at her in confusion and pride. “You’ve changed.” Ellen shrugged proudly and they ran out into the lab.

“Here,” she pulled her knife out of her garter and handed it to Julie. It was still bloody from her father. Damn, she had changed. “Wait here behind the door, I’ll get you when we can run.”

“Okay,” Julie nodded confidently and disappeared back into the hallway

“Ellen!” North screamed. “Mentos in a bottle!” she was holding an obvious Molotov cocktail and grinning.

“Not yet you psychopath!” Ellen yelled.

“Ellen!” she turned and landed in Simon’s kiss and melted into him. “I love you,” he whispered urgently.

“Simon, I know but we have to – “

“Just listen! Please,” he clutched her hand. “Something is telling me that I need to say this now. I need you to know that I was never afraid that you would be hurt tonight because I _knew_ that you would kick anyone’s ass that you needed to and you’d survive even if we didn’t show up. In spite of that? It still felt like it was my life’s purpose to find you. I need you. I...can’t live without you. I love you.” He grasped her hand and dug into her eyes to make sure she understood. She nodded slowly. “Look at you. You’re amazing. You’re like...my superduck.” She laughed and he pulled her behind him against the wall to shoot.

“I love you too, Sy!” she yelled over the gunshots with a smile then spoke into his ear. “I know. I know you do,” she said and he turned to look at her but then began to unload single perfect shots as people poured out of a room round the corner. Ellen ducked out from under his arm then turned when something flickered in her peripheral vision against the concrete wall. Ellen cocked her gun and came face to face with herself.

Time stood still. Real Ellen’s hair was messy around her shoulders and she had makeup smeared across her eyes. Blood, glass, and thirium were splattered across her arms and black dress. The slit on her dress had ridden up to show her empty black lace garter and blood was dripping down her leg. Her chest was heaving and a standard SWAT rifle was gripped in her right hand tipped by dark nails. Her eyes were wild and shocked. They were black.

The other Ellen was in a clean, slim, white dress with RK700 and Monica flashing on her chest in opposition. Her hair was in perfect shining waves and there wasn’t a single flaw on her porcelain skin. Her head was tilted curiously and she looked like she’d never even heard of moral philosophy or considered what a soul was. Her eyes were piercingly ice blue.

Ellen had never hated a single being more in her entire life. Hatred stung like electricity in her veins and her jaw clenched so tightly that her ears popped. Her vision tunnelled and narrowed to not just an area, it narrowed it to a face. She felt her body take an unknown, animalistic stance.

Amidst the chaos and fire, Ellen walked slowly toward the strange upload. She never imagined seeing herself would feel like this. It was like a vicious competition for something she had always assumed she had a right to. She stopped a metre from the girl and looked her stupidly perfect body up and down.

“Hello, are you Ellen?” she asked brightly.

North turned and watched as Ellen raised her rifle with one hand to Monica’s forehead. Neither woman flinched as she pulled the trigger.

“Ellen!” North screamed. Ellen turned only to see Gavin coming up behind North.

“North, six!” she yelled. North turned and smacked the side of Gavin’s head with the barrel of her gun. He reared back and ducked as North tried to shoot him. Meanwhile, Simon had turned to run to Ellen at the sight of her doppelganger and Gavin saw him with his peripheral vision.

 _He slept with your wife,_ an angry voice whispered from somewhere in his consciousness. He aimed just as North did and they both fired. North’s bullet sunk between Gavin’s eyes and Gavin’s landed where Simon’s right lung would be. They both collapsed and thirium pooled out around Simon like a melted crayon.

“Jesus Christ! Simon! Again?!” Ellen bolted to him and rolled him over. His eyes were open but blank like when he powered down but forgot to close them. She immediately pressed her palm to his thirium pump and felt it’s steady beat. His LED spun red but it still spun. “ _Shit_. Fucking _shit,_ Josh?!” she yelled. “Simon, Simon please don’t leave me again. I’ll save you I swear.” Josh appeared out of nowhere. “Please, bring him, we can fix him at Cyberlife! North, annihilate my father! We need to get our people out of here! If they awaken the androids, we’re fucked!” she screamed. Josh picked up Simon and they ran towards the bottom of the stairs. North was the one who hit Richard Perkins with the butt of his own gun then shot him in the temple. It was a good day for her kill count.

“North, hurry!” Ellen yelled. She darted to the stairs with the FBI then froze and turned around. “NO!” but it was too late.

“Diet Coke!” North yelled as they piled up the stairs and she exploded all of the C4 she’d planted around the room just as Ellen saw Julie’s face dissolve through heat waves across a mountain of rubble.

“North! God!” Hank yelled as he saw her explosion. They were all staring at the last viewable feed. North’s.

“We need to go get them!” Connor cried.

“Connor, stay calm, they’ll come directly back here and they have transportation there,” Markus said and patted him on the shoulder. “Why are you so jumpy today?”

“I just really need her to be safe, okay?” Connor didn’t look at Markus.

“Well we always do, don’t we?”

“Yeah. Yes. We do.” Connor began to pace and Finn got on the phone with the primary of the squad as they returned to the city. Markus watched him.

“They’re coming down the street, paramedics are standing by – “ Finn couldn’t finish his sentence before Connor was running down the hall and out to the front of the precinct, chased by Markus.

They tumbled out of the cars and Connor wiggled through the crowd. “Where’s Ellen?!”

“I know where,” Kamski said urgently and wanted to smack himself for not already being there. He ran to get his car. Markus and Connor bolted after him in realization.

They pulled up to Cyberlife Tower after a silent car ride and just as they suspected, found an empty ambulance out front. Kamski tumbled out without waiting for the car to stop and bolted down the trail of thirium tears with the occasional smattering of red blood. The three ran to the elevator in a blur and whipped up to the 54th floor. It was quiet and empty. It was eerie.

When Kamski swiped his card into the lab they found the noise they’d been after. Ellen was yelling and they ran around the office and into an operating room with an open curtain. “Hurry! It’s not even that deep!”

“Ms. Perkins it’s going straight through his biothermal radial dial! Even if we wanted to repair it we couldn’t!”

“Can’t we replace it?”

Kamski stepped in and was already shedding his jacket and loosening his tie. “No, if we remove it his system will shut down cold for long enough to risk resetting him, we can’t.”

Ellen looked at him with eyes like wildfire, “I...we...Eli we have to...”

The engineer looked at Kamski. “I’m afraid it’s our only hope. He’ll shut down permanently in 278 seconds.”

Kamski rubbed his chin and looked into Ellen’s desperate and shattering eyes. She was barely hanging on. “ _Shhhhit_.” He threw his jacket and tie on the chair in the corner. “Get me a v3606 radial, the QC, hurry.” They engineer sprinted off.

Markus put his hands on Ellen’s hips from behind as she covered her mouth with her own hands and stared down at her Simon. “We’re here, okay? We’re here. We love him too. We’re together. Connor,” Markus said and Connor walked over and took her hand from her face.

“We’ve got you, sweetheart,” Connor whispered. She had long since forgotten to be mad at him. At either of them for that matter. They all screwed up so much so often that by now they were just a self encompassed mess of each others trauma and fuck ups. Markus moved to her other side and they watched Eli cut off the entire side of Simon’s shirt and vest as the engineer bolted back in holding a silver canister. When he reached Simon’s side he twisted it open to reveal a glistening new radial, a thick circle of metal. Eli was carefully opening the panel on Simon’s abdomen. She felt like she was going to vomit.

“Ready?” the engineer asked. Kamski looked at Ellen and nodded tensely. She slightly moved her eyebrows and he could tell that she was begging him to fix this but was grateful that he was the person who could even try. That’s what friends do. He gripped the radial in Simon’s torso with his left hand and the replacement with his right. Ellen held her breath and Kamski closed his eyes and took a moment.

“Wait!” Ellen shouted. Everyone looked at her. She swallowed and walked toward Simon. She brushed his hair off of his forehead and kissed his lips once, gently. Even though it was late, it still left a smudge of Ludwig. She looked at him for a few seconds before turning and wrapping her arms around Connor’s neck. She couldn’t watch as Kamski once again grasped both components. Markus grabbed her upper arm when he ripped out one disk and _almost_ immediately replaced it with the other. As quickly as any human or machine possibly could.

“Oh God,” the engineer said loudly, making Ellen turn. Eli’s hand had whipped backward and the skin on his fingertips were bleeding. Simon’s body had gripped the disk like a snake on a mouse and his artificial skin had snapped back. He sat up and gasped. It all happened so fast that none of them had time to process before reacting.

“Simon?” Markus asked in alarm. Simon held his chest and panted. What was left of his shirt was hanging off his left shoulder.

“Where am I? What’s going on?” he seemed terrified.

“Simon? You were shot. We replaced your radial. Are you okay?” Kamski asked.

“What? Sorry, I...I don’t know what’s happening.” They watched his eyelids flicker. “All systems functioning normally.”

“Simon?” Markus walked slowly towards him. “Do you remember who I am?”

“Don’t ask,” Ellen breathed so quietly that Connor only heard her because she was clinging to his arm.

“No, I’m sorry...my name is Simon? I...am programmed as a household android but...I’m not...I’m confused. I am a PL600.”

“You don’t know who I am. Do you know who she is?” Markus asked and pointed at Ellen. She stepped back in terror, as if maybe if she was further away, she could blame eyesight for any mistake. Connor saw her just barely mouth _don’t ask._

Simon looked at her. But those weren’t Simon’s eyes. A PL600 looked at her. There was no fire. There was no desire. There was just fear and newness. There was no love. All of the love had been left in a pool of blue 40 stories under a snowy field somewhere south of Detroit.

“No. I’m sorry, I don’t.”

Ellen’s heart shattered in a way that could never be repaired.

Simon was gone. Again.


End file.
